Harry Potter and the Cave of Deceit
by krazie4harrydanfan16
Summary: New Chapter! Check out chap. 19! Harry Potter is about to embark on yet another year at Hogwarts, and things will never be the same again. Love will arrive in the most unexpected package, bonds will be broken severely for the very first time.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Anything and everything even remotely related to the magical world created by one Ms. J.K. Rowling all belongs to her, and I own absolutely nothing and claim righst to nothing, all that legal stuff. Just a fan who enjoys her work and thought of this little story while reading Order of the Phoenix. Keep in mind that I wrote the outline for this way before Half-Blood Prince came out and so everything in here has nothing to do with that. My own little creation, well, the plot of it is, so don't sue me or anything, cause ain't got nothing! So I hope all those who venture forth to read this little fanfic will enjoy it, cause I certainly enjoyed writing it. **

**_Harry Potter and the Cave of Deceit_**

CHAPTER ONE

**THE SUSPICIOUS SATCHEL**

Never had there been a summer like this one. The atmosphere surrounding number four, Privet Drive was much more different than it had been for the last five years. Summer had barely begun, and already the teenage boy was getting restless. Sure, this teenage boy should have been more grateful than he was showing. After all, his aunt and uncle weren't up in his face as they usually were. In fact, they were quite nice to him, which actually frightened the teenager. He really owed some people, very important people, for the serenity that was now encompassed everywhere.

As he always had been, this teenage boy was skinny, but not without bulking up just a little bit, with jet black hair that never seemed to tame itself, bright green eyes, and glasses. Harry Potter might not have had rugged good looks, what with his scruffiness due to him wearing torn and dirty jeans, a baggy and faded T-shirt, with the soles of his trainers peeling away from the uppers, but he had much more "interesting," assets to his persona. Harry had many things in life. Fame, which came about when he received a scar when he was just baby, fortune, which he had inherited from his deceased parents, and pure luck, for you see he had escaped being killed by the person who gave him the scar that had made him famous, Lord Voldemort, and his ever faithful servants, the Death Eaters. Not just that, but this young man has saved the lives of countless people over and over again.

Harry was sitting up in his room, casually glancing out the window. Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be happening, which had made Harry more and more restless. Things nowadays in the Muggle world really annoyed Harry, for he was an actual wizard. Back in the magical world, back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, life was much more exciting, truly magical, but not as safe as it was being where he was at the moment, living with his dreadful Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and the pudgy teen rebel without a cause cousin Dudley.

On the other hand, his Aunt Petunia wasn't as bad as she used to be. Ever since she received a Howler, a message one would get that would literally explode if you didn't open it just in time, from the headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts, she seemed to have a sort of silent respect for her nephew. She wouldn't lecture as often as she used to, and wasn't as cruel. In some aspect, she was almost treating Harry like her own son Dudley. Uncle Vernon, however, though he wasn't as accepting as his wife, he did tone down his threats and such.

After Harry got tired of looking out the window, he decided that the only thing to get his mind off his mundane life at Privet Drive was to do some of his homework. Grudgingly, he took out some parchment, his quill, and some of his school books. Harry laid on his bed, tapping his quill on the books. After a few moments thinking about what to write down, he sat up. It was no use. He was still restless and couldn't get Hogwarts out of his mind. Night and day he longed to go back there, even though it had been only a week since he left school for the summer holiday.

Harry decided that he wasn't going anywhere with his homework, so he gathered everything up and put them all back into his trunk an the end of his bed. A moment later, the sound of laughter was drifitng into his bedroom. Harry walked slowly to his window and saw the source of the laughter. It was a father and son, playing a Muggle sport, and for a split second, Harry felt a wave of emotion overcome him. Seeing the father and son bond with each other like that made him a little jealous, for you see, he never got the chance to know his own father, and the closest thing he had to having a father figure in his life was his godfather Sirius Black, who was taken away from him unjustly. Just when Harry was starting to really feel bonded with him Sirius was murdered. Harry felt tears starting to swell up in his eyes. He briskly wiped them away with the sleeve of his shirt. He shook his head and tried to think of something that would take his mind off of Sirius. The last thing he wanted to do was think about him; it was just too painful.

He suddenly remembered that he hadn't received any mail from anyone yet. Sure, it had only been week since he'd left school, but surely someone would have remembered to write him. Harry decided that instead of waiting for someone to write him, he would be the one to do the writing. So he went and got back out his quill and some parchment to write on. But before he could even put one word down, he heard a knocking on his door. Harry got up and slowly opened the door and saw that his cousin Dudley standing there, whose body was still in its boxing physique, looking quite disgruntled.

"What do you want?" asked Harry, eyeing Dudley suspiciously. "Come to beat me up?"

Dudley sneered at Harry.

"Mum wants you," said Dudley, who raised his knuckles threateningly, but then came to his senses and realized who he was talking to. "Hurry up or you'll get it."

"Don't forget Dudley, your mum and dad can't do anything to me anymore. You saw who was on my side at the train station, remember?" Harry chuckled as he followed his cousin downstairs.

"How could I have forgot? Those people were freaks. Especially the one with that revolving eye." Dudley shuddered. "Where do you meet these people anyway? A freak show?"

"No, that was just Moody, an old professor of mine from school."

Dudley gave Harry a frightened look.

"He was actually a teacher at your school? If it was me, I'd leave."

"Well actually, he really wasn't, and, oh never mind. If you ever saw the kind of food we get to eat Dudders, you might change your mind," said Harry, giving Dudley a sly look.

As they reached the bottom of the landing, Harry saw his aunt and uncle standing in the kitchen, who had their backs to them and were whispering very loudly. They didn't seem to notice that Harry and Dudley were just a few feet away from them.

"Vernon do you think it's wise to bring him along," said Aunt Petunia, who was wringing her bony wrists so much so that red marks were forming. "It might not be safe, because of, well, You-Know-Who."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to. This was like the first time he had ever heard his aunt talk about Voldemort. This was just like last year, when both his Muggle world and wizard world collided into one.

"It's just going to be for only a day Petunia," snarled Uncle Vernon. "Besides, it's not like we're making him go out all alone into the world. We are going to be there with him, as well as all the relatives that are able to come."

Was he hearing things? Was Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia actually concerned for his safety? Harry pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. The stinging sensation told him he wasn't. And what did he mean about relatives?

"I don't know Vernon. You don't know what You-Know-Who is capable of. You see how frightened we are of Harry's kind. Doesn't it chill your bone to know that his kind were absolutely terrified of him?" A worried tone started to develop in Aunt Petunia's voice.

"All right, all right, yes, I am worried. But it's not like we can leave him here, even if you told me yourself that this here house is what's protecting him from that ruddy being! It's your blood that's protecting him, remember? Without you here with him, who knows what will happen! We have to be here with him now more than ever. That, and the fact that our relatives will say something if we don't bring him along. You know how gossipy they can get!" Uncle Vernon grinded his teeth.

This was just getting too weird for Harry. Never has he'd seen his aunt and uncle, who tried to make his life as miserable as possible, actually fretting over his safety. Harry decided to make his presence known and cleared his throat very loudly. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia whirled around and nearly jumped out of their skin when they saw who had made the noise.

"Oh, it's you," sneered Uncle Vernon. "Were you spying on us?"

"Dudley was here too, you know," said Harry coolly.

"Never mind him, I was referring to you boy," said Uncle Vernon, pointing a fat, chubby finger in Harry's face. "Were you or were you not spying on your aunt and I?"

"It's not like you two were in a bedroom with the door locked and whispering very quietly. You were standing here out in the open whispering very loudly!" said Harry bewilderedly. "And don't tell me you've forgotten? I can write to all my allies and they could come marching up to the front door whenever I feel a bit, oh, I dunno, unhappy!" Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia gave a yelp of surprise.

"NO! No, don't do that. Yes, yes, you're right boy. Well, your aunt and I were just talking, and we should have known better that if we had wanted a little privacy, we should have had our conversation upstairs in our bedroom." It seemed that Uncle Vernon was having a great difficulty being nice to his nephew. If Harry didn't know any better, Dudley had a difficult time _seeing_ his father being nice to him, who still wasn't used to the idea of things being really different and the whole lot of them had to tread carefully around Harry ever since he arrived back home.

"What were you and Aunt Petunia talking about?" asked Harry, deciding to take his chance and ask questions while his uncle was somewhat calmer.

"It's none of your ruddy business-" started Uncle Vernon, but stopped when he saw Harry raising an eyebrow. "Oh, I mean, you don't really need to know what we were talking about until the time comes boy," he continued through gritty teeth.

"You know what Vernon, I think we should tell him now," said Aunt Petunia. "It's no use stalling."

Uncle Vernon opened his mouth to disagree, but then saw the look on his wife's face, and changed his mind.

Harry stared at his uncle, waiting to be let in on the secret.

"Well boy, the Dursley family is going to have its very first family reunion this year," said Uncle Vernon, who tried to sound as polite as he could muster, "and seeing as to how you are in the Dursley family, on my wife's side through marriage only, it seems that well, that means we have to drag you along as well." Welcoming Harry into Uncle Vernon's family seemed like giving up a million dollars to charity, from Uncle Vernon's point of view. This seemed to be the most unpleasant experience imaginable, as Harry could tell on the look on his uncle's face. He wouldn't seem surprised if his uncle's teeth would be grinded down to dust if he kept gnawing them so profusely.

"You want me to come with you to your family reunion?" asked Harry uncertainly. This all seemed really bizarre that Harry had to pinch himself again. Once again, he felt a stinging sensation.

"Yes," said Uncle Vernon stiffly. "And you should be bloody grateful that you are allowed this honor to attending something as wonderful as this."

"You mean meeting more people like you?" said Harry, scoffing. "Thanks, but no thanks. I wasn't able to stand _one _Aunt Marge, let alone _thousands _of them going around insulting me and my parents."

Uncle Vernon's face swelled up. He also raised his knuckles threateningly, but he too realized who he was talking to.

"You should kindly show more respect boy, especially if we're bringing you along."

"Not if your relatives won't be," said Harry. "Besides, why do I have to go anyway? It's obvious that you don't want me to go, so why don't I just stay here. It is safer here, you know."

"Not without your Aunt Petunia it isn't! You are coming because you are part of this family, and my relatives will think it suspicious if you don't come!" bellowed Uncle Vernon.

"Vernon, Vernon, could I just have a quick word with you?" said Aunt Petunia, gesturing with her head that they go speak in private in the living room. Uncle Vernon shot a glaring look at Harry and followed his wife.

"You know, Dad's right. You should be grateful that he's actually letting you come with us to the family reunion." Dudley sneered at Harry.

"Of course you don't mind going. Everyone there will be welcoming you with open arms, and probably loads of presents to give you. By what your mum and dad probably told them about me, I'd be a plague and everyone there will be avoiding me. Now that I've come to think of it, that isn't necessarily a bad thing." Harry actually smiled at his cousin "Thanks Dudders, I wouldn't have thought of this family reunion that way without you!"

Dudley simply looked appalled. A minute later, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia returned from the living room. Without a word to Harry, Uncle Vernon made his way over to the telephone.

"Aunt Petunia, who is Uncle Vernon calling?" asked Harry.

"We'll tell you once we get something settled," she replied.

Harry glanced over to his uncle, who he saw was already in a heated discussion.

"Yes, yes, I'm very well aware that the family reunion is next week. No, I am not trying to sabotage it! I just thought it would be much better that the Dursley family reunion be held here at my house. We would be saving so much money since we wouldn't need to rent that huge hall..." Uncle Vernon's forehead started to drip with sweat.

"Mum, what's Dad trying to do?" said Dudley. "Why is he trying to have the family reunion at our house?"

"Now Popkin, just be patient, and in due time, we'll be able to tell you, all right?" Aunt Petunia pinched her son's cheeks, who muttered "Mum, don't do that," and walked toward his father. Aunt Petunia however stepped in front of him and asked if he wanted some ice cream while they waited. Dudley nodded and followed his mother to the freezer. Harry just stayed where he was and waited. After ten minutes or so had passed, Uncle Vernon hung up the telephone. As he made his way over to Harry and the others, he was wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"Well, after a very difficult debate with my Cousin Albert, who is in charge of everything, he has allowed me to have the family reunion here!" Uncle Vernon smiled, but it quickly faded when his eyes landed on Harry.

"You," started Uncle Vernon, who once again pointed his pudgy finger in Harry's face, "you boy, are to be on your best behavior next week when the family reunion takes place. We are going to lock up all your school stuff away in the cupboard under the stairs and anything else of yours that you own that might seem suspicious, I mean it! I do not want anything _peculiar _lying about in your room. Anybody could just walk into your room and well, your aunt and I will be paraded with all these ridiculous questions that we would much rather prefer not to answer!" Uncle Vernon was breathing down heavily onto Harry's face.

"Why don't you just lock me in my room so that no one will accidentally come upon something strange in their eyes," suggested Harry sarcastically.

"Because people will grow suspicious of a room that's locked up, that's why. You do recall a few years ago when Mr. and Mrs. Mason came over and we told you to be quiet in your room while was I trying to make the biggest deal of my career, and you were making a bloody racket? Huh? And then you came and dropped a dessert onto Mrs. Mason's head? I will not have something like that happen again, mark my word boy!" Uncle Vernon continued to tower over Harry.

Harry nodded and thought back to the incident Uncle Vernon was referring to. How could he forget? Dobby the house-elf almost got him into huge trouble with the Ministry of Magic and had kept all of the letters his friends were writing to him. For a split second, Harry thought that that was the reason why he wasn't getting any letters from anybody, but then he thought, why would Dobby do that all over again? It didn't seem plausible.

"Why are we having the family reunion here anyway?" said Harry.

"I thought a boy as smart as you presume yourself to be would know," answered Uncle Vernon, snorting.

"Oh, you mean you're actually worried about Voldemort?" Harry was surprised when they all gasped when they heard Voldemort's name. This was the very first time they had ever done that. Harry held back a laugh.

"Don't say that!" said Dudley. "What if he hears?"

"It doesn't work like that Dudley," said Harry, rolling his eyes. "And since when have you lot actually worried about my safety? I know that you all wish that I be gone from this house, for good." Harry glowered at them.

"Ever since your aunt received that horrible screaming Howlie or whatever it's called, we don't want anymore things happening like that again, and so we thought that by keeping you safe, much to my dissatisfaction, nothing bizarre will happen. Knowing your kind, the worst things imaginable might happen at the family reunion if we don't. It will be guaranteed if we have it here in this house since it's supposed to have some sort of shield over you. If we had it at the hall, who knows who will come barging in at the reunion! We've known all along why you've had to come home every summer."

"And now I do too," said Harry quietly.

Uncle Vernon stared at Harry.

"You do? But we've never told you."

"The headmaster from my school just told me not too long ago," said Harry. He turned and looked at his aunt.

"What is it?" asked Aunt Petunia. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing. Just thought about what Professor Dumbledore told me. And well, it's all because of you that I've been kept alive for the past fifteen years." Harry was still staring at Aunt Petunia.

"And?" sniffed Aunt Petunia.

"And well, I guess I've never got around to tell you this, but better late than never..." began Harry, who found it quite difficult to say what he had been meaning to say after all that Professor Dumbledore had told him, but knew he just had to. Aunt Petunia did take him in, no matter how much she didn't want to.

"Well, out with it boy, your aunt is waiting!" exclaimed Uncle Vernon.

"Thank you," said Harry, who continued to stare at Aunt Petunia, waiting to see what her reaction would be.

Surprisingly, Aunt Petunia smiled, but only for a split second before Uncle Vernon and Dudley would see. She quickly frowned at her nephew.

"Well, it's about time," said Aunt Petunia. "I've only been waiting for the last fifteen years to hear how grateful you are that we've taken you in." Aunt Petunia stared back at Harry, then added, "You're welcome," somewhat stiffly, but Harry could tell that there was a little tone of happiness in her voice.

"And what am I, a bloody throw rug? Don't I get any thanks too? I've worked my butt off to make sure everyone here, and that includes you boy, that we have a roof over our head and food on our table!" said Uncle Vernon, who was huffing and puffing.

"Oh, thank you too as well," mumbled Harry softly.

Uncle Vernon just snorted and walked around in the kitchen, now also mumbling under his breath.

After an awkward silence following this rare moment of saying thanks and such, Harry had just thought of something.

"Well, what am I to do at the family reunion then?" asked Harry. "Don't tell me that I have to go and make friends with those around my age."

"Oh no, definitely not! Who knows what you'll do. You might go blabbing to them where you go to school!" said Uncle Vernon. "No ruddy way!"

"Good then. They'll all probably make fun of me and my family and think I'm mental anyway after what you've probably told their parents about me. I'll be glad if none of the Dursley family will ever come up to me and insult me!" Harry started to turn around and leave the kitchen, but Uncle Vernon stepped in his way.

"You cannot leave until we come to an understanding," Uncle Vernon threatened.

"Yes, I think that can be arranged. I'll do whatever you want, as long as you do whatever I want." Harry smirked.

"Don't do anything he says Dad," said Dudley, who went to stand next to his father.

"Now listen here boy-" Aunt Petunia cleared her throat. Uncle Vernon's head shook in rage. After a moment of inhaling and exhaling deeply, he forced a smiled onto his face.

Through gritted teeth, Uncle Vernon said, "And what do you have in mind boy? Hmm? You want me to start giving you expensive presents or something?" Dudley groaned. Aunt Petunia held her tongue. Harry just smiled.

"No, nothing like that," began Harry. "All I want is for you to tell your relatives to leave me alone all throughout the family reunion, and I promise I won't say or do anything _magical_." The three of them shuddered at the mere mention of that word. After thinking for a few minutes, Uncle Vernon held out his hand.

"So do we have an agreement then?" said Uncle Vernon, whose outstretched hand was trembling slightly.

Harry stared at his uncle's hands, and then held out his. They shook their hands.

"Deal," Harry and Uncle Vernon said at the same time.

"And if anyone pushes me to the limit, I swear-"

"You can't do magic, remember?" said Uncle Vernon, an evil smile forming on his face. "You'll be expelled if you do."

"But I can still write to my allies, and they could very well show up on the day of the family reunion if you keep acting like this towards me." Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley all gasped very loudly and placed their hands over their mouths.

"You wouldn't," said Uncle Vernon, whose face was starting to look as bright as a tomato.

"Try me," said Harry coolly.

After Uncle Vernon reluctantly nodded his head to acknowledge the fact that he would tone down his threats, Harry turned around and headed back upstairs to his room.

"Don't forget boy!" yelled Uncle Vernon after Harry.

Harry looked sadly around his bedroom. There were no more traces of anything that was part of his wizard world anymore. The family reunion was less than three days away, and Uncle Vernon came by to his room everyday to inspect it to make sure that Harry didn't have anything hidden away in some secret spot. Unfortunately for Harry, he even managed to find the loose floorboard underneath Harry's bed in which Harry stashed some of his personal belongings. Harry hated the look on Uncle Vernon's face when he found it. It was simply full of malice.

"And I expect this room to be exactly like it is the same time tomorrow!" bellowed Uncle Vernon as he shut the door to Harry's room. He had watched sadly after him with the last of his school supplies clutched tightly in Uncle Vernon's arms. At least he knew all of it would be safely locked away in the cupboard under the stairs.

After slowly pacing around the room, Harry flopped himself onto his bed and sighed loudly. No one had still written to him. Uncle Vernon had allowed Harry to keep his quill and some parchment. He had threatened to him that if he didn't, then after when the family reunion was over, he would definitely write to his allies, who happened to be Mad-Eye Moody, Professor Lupin, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Uncle Vernon decided that if anyone asked, he would tell them that this was Harry's way of showing his teenage rebellion, and that pens and paper were not his thing.

Harry looked across the room and saw a cage. This cage was also an object that Harry was allowed to keep. It was Hedwig's, his pet owl. Harry had told Uncle Vernon that he would hide Hedwig's cage in his closet and tell his owl to stay away from Privet Drive when the family reunion was taking place. He only agreed to this only when Harry told him that he could tell his owl to come flying in every hour or so when the reunion was taking place if he didn't let him keep Hedwig.

"I don't like you making threats at me boy," sneered Uncle Vernon.

"And I don't you making threats at me either," said Harry. "Hmm, all of a sudden I have this sudden urge to write something down with my parchment and quill." Uncle Vernon nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Okay, all right! I'll let you keep the bloody bird. Just make sure that I don't hear anyone mention anything about a bird cage or an owl when the family reunion is taking place." Uncle Vernon started across Harry's room swiftly without another word.

Harry protested but quickly shut his mouth when he saw Uncle Vernon give him a lurid look.

"Fine. Just keep those relatives of yours away from me." Harry crossed his arms and stared at Uncle Vernon.

"They're your family too, you know," said Uncle Vernon.

"Only on my aunt's side through marriage," said Harry coolly.

Later that afternoon, Harry sat at his window and watched the clouds and cars roll by. Just as he got up and walked to his closet to retrieve his trainers to go outside, he heard fluttering behind him. He turned around and saw a large snowy female owl land on top of his desk. It was his owl, Hedwig.

"Hedwig!" exclaimed Harry. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you for weeks now!" Harry went over and gently patted the top of his owl's head. She in turn nipped his hand affectionately. Harry looked at Hedwig's leg and saw that something was attached to her leg.

"What's that you've got there Hedwig? Is it a letter from someone?" asked Harry excitedly. Hedwig held up her foot. Harry frowned as he saw that it wasn't a letter that Hedwig was carrying. It was a small parcel, which was wrapped in smooth, brown paper. Harry untied the parcel from Hedwig's leg and sat down on his bed. Hedwig flew over to her cage and drank some water from her bowl.

For some reason, Harry was somewhat afraid to open the small parcel. Usually when Hedwig brought him something, he was more than eager to tear open whatever she brought. But at that moment, Harry was hesitant. He had this strange feeling that made him want to chuck the package out of his window. Shaking his head, Harry turned the parcel over in his hands to see who it was from. As if Harry didn't need anything else to make the package more untrustworthy, there was no return address or anything that said who the parcel was from.

"Odd," said Harry, who continued to turn the parcel over and over, thinking he might have missed a spot where a return address would be. But alas, nothing. "I've never received a package that didn't have a who or where it's from written on it Hedwig." Harry looked up at his owl. She was ruffling her feathers. "I wish you could talk, then you could tell me who had sent this." Hedwig just stared at Harry.

"Should I or shouldn't I?" Harry asked himself. There were like a million possibilities of what could be in this small parcel. Harry shook his head and thought that all this worrying was all for nothing. So, with his mind made up, Harry started tearing open the package from the unknown sender. When he had finished unwrapping the parcel, Harry stared at the object that he had just unwrapped. It was a satchel.

"What's this all about?" Harry asked himself. Now that he had unwrapped what was inside the smooth, brown paper, Harry now had to decide whether or not to look what was inside the satchel. Again, the uneasy feeling was coming over Harry. But yet again he decided to ignore his uneasiness and started to open the satchel. But just as he was about to shake out whatever was in the satchel onto his bed, which didn't seem to weigh that much, (in fact, the satchel felt as light as a feather), Harry heard a knock on his door. Harry hesitated, thinking over in his mind if he should answer the door first or just get it over with what was inside the satchel.

Dudley didn't give Harry a choice, because at that moment he had just barged into Harry's room right that second, closing the door behind him, with a scowling look on his face.

"You can't just come bursting in here! This is my room!" shouted Harry, who quickly stuffed the satchel in his pocket.

"Well, it used to be mine," retorted Dudley, "and it should still be mine if it hadn't been for your stupid parents getting mixed up with a mad man who eventually did them in and my parents unfortunately got landed with you!"

This was the last straw for Harry. He lunged at Dudley and started pounding whatever flesh there was, which was a lot. It wasn't easy though. Harry was once Dudley's first punching bag, and Harry knew Dudley wasn't going to be beat up by someone who was as scrawny as Harry.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon must have heard the commotion from downstairs, seeing as to how they both came pounding up the stairs and threw open Harry's door.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" screamed Uncle Vernon. "Boy, what are you doing? Get your hands off of him!" Uncle Vernon lunged for Harry's fist just as it was about to come into contact with Dudley's face, whose lip was cut deep and bleeding. He wasn't alone. Harry's nose was bleeding profusely, and his lip was really swollen. "Well, is anyone going to tell me what was going on here before I pulled you two apart?"

"He attacked me Dad!" shouted Dudley. "He came out of nowhere and started punching me, and, and..." Dudley's eyes started to get watery. Harry knew better. Dudley was the Junior Heavyweight Inter-School Boxing Champion of the Southeast, and someone like Harry couldn't possibly make Dudley that badly hurt as he tried to make himself to be. Aunt Petunia cuddled her son.

"I did no such thing," argued Harry. "I mean, he was asking for it! He just stormed into _my_ room and started telling me he doesn't have this room anymore to put all his rubbish in all because of my parents getting mixed up with Voldemort and getting murdered and me getting landed with you! He is just a selfish, stupid, pig who doesn't care about anyone but himself. Him not having this room isn't _my_ fault. It wasn't my _parents_ fault. It was all _Voldemort's _fault!" Harry turned away from Uncle Vernon and faced Dudley, who cowered in his mother's arms.

"Don't you dare let me hear you say that anything is mine or my parents fault! You have no right to! _Nobody_ does!" Harry glared at Dudley, Aunt Petunia, and then turned around to face Uncle Vernon once again. "I never asked to live here! I never asked for my parents to be dead! I never asked for the people who are my only living family left to treat me as if I was some sort of disease and they would like nothing better than for me to be dead too! I never asked for anything terrible that's ever happened in my life, and just when I think the worst is over, here comes some more! I thought the _only_ worst thing Voldemort could ever do to me was to kill my parents, but no, no! Thanks to him, I've lost the closest thing I've had to some _decent _family, and that was my godfather, Sirius Black! I loved him! I really did. I still do. He may not have been a blood relative, but he was much better than any of you will ever be!" Harry couldn't hold it in anymore.

Harry felt warm tears streaming down his face. He didn't care that Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley were seeing him cry. Maybe before, he would have, because he thought crying in front of the people who despised him the most was a sign of weakness, and Harry vowed to never show the Dursleys' some form of weakness. But now, Harry just gave in to his anguish. Without another glance to the three of them, Harry ran out of his room, down the stairs, and through the front door. He didn't know where he was going, and he frankly didn't care. All Harry wanted to do was to get out of the house.

The sun was setting, darkness was soon engulfing all the surroundings, and there was an eerie silence that was settling in, but Harry still didn't feel like heading back to the Dursleys'. He was now just wandering around in the park. He had stopped crying. Harry was feeling somewhat defeated. He had finally shown the Dursleys' that he was weak, and he never wanted to show them that, but now it was too late. Harry sat down on a bench with peeling red and gold paint. He threw his head into his hands, sighing deeply. His nose had stopped bleeding, and his lip was very sore to the touch.

Harry suddenly jerked his head up. He heard a tree branch snap, as if someone had just stepped onto it. The sound echoed very loudly in the park, which was quiet, too quiet. The noises that were usually in a park at night were gone. Harry stood up, looking all around him in the darkness. He decided to take out his wand. Muttering "_Lumos_," he shone his lighted wand throughout the surrounding darkness.

"Hello?" said Harry, his hand with the wand trembling slightly. "Anyone there? Show yourself!" It was silent again. "Be warned, I am armed!" shouted Harry. Thinking back a year ago when Professor Umbridge had sent a couple of dementors, (which wasn't likely to happen since Umbridge could no longer have any authority over the dementors, but still, it was possible that someone else could have sent some to him), and had almost given Dudley a Dementor's Kiss, Harry decided to head back.

Taking long strides in his steps, Harry kept glancing behind him every two seconds or so. Finally seeing the houses that were on Privet Drive, Harry started sprinting towards number four. Just as Harry was walking up the steps, a loud crash was heard not too far away. Harry looked behind him but couldn't find the source of the noise. Palms sweating, both hands shaking, Harry reached for the door. But before he could turn the knob, the door opened. Dudley's immense shadow was silhouetted in the doorway.

"Dudley, move! Get of the way! I need to get inside! Come on, get out of the way!" Harry tried to push his way past Dudley, but he just wouldn't budge. "Quit being a git and get out of the way!" It was no use. Harry didn't have the strength (he was still sore from their fight upstairs) and Dudley seemed determined to keep Harry outside.

Harry suddenly noticed that Dudley wasn't blinking. He seemed to be in some sort of trance. Harry waved his hand in Dudley's face. He still didn't blink.

"Er, Dudley, are you all right? Dudley? Dudley, what happened?" Dudley's arm suddenly shot out and his hand had grabbed a firm hold of Harry's shirt.

Harry saw Dudley blink at last.

"Why Harry? Why?" asked Dudley, who spoke in a somewhat robotic tone, who was now staring at Harry with a haunting look in his eyes.

"Why, why what Dudley?" asked Harry, who glanced behind him, checking to see if maybe the thing that had scared him in the park was behind him right now and that was perhaps the reason why Dudley seemed to be hypnotized. But, like before, nothing was there.

"Why do you want to take my place Harry?" asked Dudley, whose gripped seemed to grow tighter on his shirt. "Why do you want to take my parents away from me?"

"What are you talking about Dudley? I don't want to take your place. And I certainly do not want to take away your parents. What's come over you? Dudley, are you okay?" Dudley was blinking, but not in a normal way. His blinking was sluggish, and it was like watching someone blinking in slow motion.

"Do not lie to me Harry. I should have seen this from the very moment you came into our lives. You want to take my place. You want my parents. Looked at what you've done to them." Dudley continued to blink strangely.

"What do you mean what have I done to them? What's happened to them?" Harry tried to get a glimpse inside the house, but Dudley blocked his view.

"My parents are actually starting to like you. Just after you left, I asked Mum and Dad if they were going to punish you after what you did to me, and they didn't think it was necessary to punish you. In fact, they asked me to be a little more polite, more kind to you, to show you more _respect_. Can you believe that? My parents actually asked me to treat you the way they've never in their entire lifetime treated you. They've gone completely mental! Mad, mad I say! And well frankly Harry, I don't think I'm capable of doing what they are asking. In fact, I think I should just do the complete opposite."

The uneasy feeling was coming over Harry again.

"What do you mean by that Dudley?" said Harry, whose palms were getting all sweaty again.

"You need to go away Harry," said Dudley softly, drawing his face close to Harry. "I have to make sure that you can _never _take my place, and that you can _never _take my parents away from me. They are mine, Harry, mine, and now, now, I am going to kill you..." Dudley started choking Harry with his free hand, while the other one was still clutching Harry's shirt tightly.

"Dud-Dudley, don't!" gasped Harry. "P-please! D-don't d-do this!"

"Die!" screamed Dudley. "Die already!" Dudley's grip on Harry's throat was getting tighter and tighter. Harry's vision started to get blurry.

"S-stop Dudley, n-no!" Just when Harry thought this was the end for him, which Harry thought bitterly was a lousy way to go, considering that fact that he has had survived being eaten by spiders, poisoned by a basilisk, dementors nearly sucking out his soul, the maze in the Triwizard Tournament that had so many dangerous creatures, centaurs who wanted to harm both him and Hermione, Death Eaters, who would stop at nothing to please their master, not to mention escaping Voldemort countless times, Harry didn't want to go this easily, and especially not in the hands of Dudley. He'd rather be killed by Voldemort. He didn't want to be known as Harry Potter, the boy who escaped being killed by Lord Voldemort so many times, but yet couldn't do anything to save himself and died in the hands of a Muggle prat like Dudley. He groped for his wand, which he found in his front pocket, and pointed it straight at Dudley's face. For a second, Dudley's grip on Harry's throat loosened a little when he saw what was pointing in his face, but then Dudley shook his head and his grip became tighter than ever.

Harry's vision was getting blurrier by the minute. He tried to think of some spell to use on Dudley, but couldn't think straight while being choked to death. Even if Harry's vision was blurry, he could have sworn he saw movement behind Dudley. Suddenly, he heard screaming and gasping.

"What the bloody hell is going on here again!" Harry heard Uncle Vernon's voice yell. For the first time in his life, he was actually glad to see Uncle Vernon. "Boy, what is that _thing_ doing in my son's face? Dudley, what are you doing?" Uncle Vernon took a step closer. Aunt Petunia did too, shrieking as to what was transpiring.

"Vernon! Vernon! Dudley's choking him! He's choking him!" screamed Aunt Petunia. "Do something!"

Uncle Vernon lunged forward and tried to pull away Dudley's hand grasping tightly as ever on Harry's throat, whose face was a deep shade of purple. It wasn't easy. Just as everything started to go black, Uncle Vernon managed to pry Dudley's hands away.

"Don't! Let me at him! He wants to take my place Dad! He wants you and Mum to be _his_ parents! He can't do this to me!" Dudley tried to get to Harry, but Uncle Vernon held him tightly around the chest.

"Is that what he said?" asked Uncle Vernon bewilderedly. He looked at Harry, who had crawled inside the house and collapsed on the wall near the front door, which Harry had somehow managed to shut and lock. Harry was gasping and choking, inhaling and exhaling very loudly, wand still clutched in his hand.

"Is this true boy?" said Uncle Vernon, frowning and still keeping his tight grip around Dudley's chest.

"I-I d-don't know what that prat is t-talking about," stuttered Harry. "You s-should be a-asking him why he w-wanted to k-kill m-me!"

Aunt Petunia's face turned white, while Uncle Vernon stood there, mouth opened widely, but still clutching Dudley.

"You want to kill him? Why? Look, I know you and your cousin have had your differences, but that doesn't mean that you need to kill him son!" Dudley was struggling to get out of Uncle Vernon's arms.

"I told you already! He wants you two to be his parents and he wants to take my place!" shouted Dudley. "Just let me go, and I'll finish him off!"

"H-he's gone m-mad, I-I'm telling you," whispered Harry. He looked up and glowered at Dudley. "I n-never said any of t-those things he's a-accusing me of. Why would I ever s-say any of those things?"

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looked at each other, then to Harry, and then finally to Dudley.

"He's right," said Aunt Petunia. "Harry would never say that he wants to take Dudley's place, or wanting us to be his parents."

"NO!" screamed Dudley "No! Let me kill him before it's too late! He wants to take my place! He, he, needs to, die. He needs to..." Dudley's eyes suddenly rolled up into his head. Now that Dudley wasn't struggling anymore, Uncle Vernon loosened his grip, and Dudley just collapsed.

"Popkins!" screamed Aunt Petunia, running to Dudley's side. "Are you okay?" Uncle Vernon bent down to take a look at their son.

"Yeah," gasped Harry. "Thanks for caring," he managed to say before finally collapsing himself.

Harry woke up the next day in his bedroom, throat very sore, vision hazy. Harry gropped his throat, thinking that Dudley was still choking him, but found no other set of hands gripping his throat. He felt around for his glasses and found them on his desk. He put them on, and gasped when he saw that someone was in the room with him. It was his Aunt Petunia, sitting on a chair.

"Aunt Petunia? What are you doing here? What happened? Where's Dudley?" Harry sat upright and waited for Aunt Petunia to answer him. He noticed that her eyes were bloodshot and that her bony hand was holding a tissue up to her nose.

"He's in his room, resting," said Aunt Petunia quietly. "He seems to be himself again. I guess we won't know for sure until he sees you."

"No bloody way! There is no way I am getting near that mad prat! He tried to kill me last night Aunt Petunia, and I don't even know why!"

"He kept saying that you wanted to take his place and that you wanted us to be your parents."

"You yourself said that I would never say those things!" said Harry, frowning. "Maybe it was the thing that was following me home from the park that did that to him," he said to himself quietly.

"What thing? Something was following you? What was it? Was it those dementors?" said Aunt Petunia, eyes bulging out slightly.

"No, no, I don't think it was dementors. It was something else. But I can't be too sure if it was that that changed Dudley and turned him mental."

"Did you see what was following you?" asked Aunt Petunia, who had gotten up from her seat and walked quickly towards Harry's bed. She sat down on it.

"All I remember is hearing a tree branch snap and a loud crash behind me when I was almost back here. As I reached the doorknob, Dudley opened the door and wouldn't let me inside. He was muttering rubbish, and then he tried to choke me to death."

"Weren't you going to do the same? We saw you pointing your wand in his face."

"I wasn't going to kill him! Mind you, I was just going to use a spell that would stun him, at least." Harry stared at his aunt. Surely Aunt Petunia wasn't defending Dudley, even given their history. He tried to kill Harry. He honestly thought Aunt Petunia was going to give Harry a little break, especially in this circumstance.

"Well, it didn't look like you had enough strength to use that wand anyway. It looked liked you were about to drop dead." Aunt Petunia looked down, dabbing the tissue to her nose.

"Were you crying all night long?" asked Harry uncertainly.

"I was," began Aunt Petunia, "but I wasn't crying for you, if that's what you mean."

"It wasn't," said Harry. "Besides, why would you ever shed a tear for me?" Harry also looked down, fiddling with his bed sheet.

"Look, you may not be my most favorite person in the world, but I'm not completely heartless." Aunt Petunia stared at Harry.

"You've done a damn good job of showing it," said Harry bitterly.

"I may have not been crying for _you _all night long, but believe it or not, I was actually worried about you. I thought Dudley had killed you last night when you had collapsed shortly after he did."

"No surprise there. You would rather cry for Dudley who just collapsed than cry for me who you thought had died." Harry's voice started to crack.

"After your uncle and I put you two to bed, you were fine all night long. Dudley on the other hand was mumbling the same rubbish he was yelling last night. It was frightening your uncle and I." Aunt Petunia looked solemnly into Harry's eyes. "I don't hate you Harry."

Harry looked up at his Aunt Petunia. For a split second, he actually thought she was sincere when she said that.

"Sure you don't," said Harry sarcastically.

"I don't Harry, really!" said Aunt Petunia. "I may act like I do, but I can't hate you, not after all that you've been through all these years." Aunt Petunia dabbed her nose again. "My sister would hate me if I did." Aunt Petunia saw the surprised expression on Harry's face and quickly got up from his bed and returned to the chair she was previously sitting on.

"I thought you hated my mother," started Harry. "You _never_ talked kindly about her, or my father. You made it seem like she never existed." Harry glared at her. "So why should I believe that you actually care about me? You never cared for my mother, whom you refer to as a freak, so why shouldn't I think that you feel the same way for me? And since when do you care if my mother will hate you from where she is right now if you hate me? That doesn't sound like the Aunt Petunia I grew up with." Harry glared at Aunt Petunia before lying down with his back facing her.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Aunt Petunia spoke again.

"Believe what you want to believe, as I will do the same."

Harry continued to lay there, not wanting to turn around.

"Oh, I found this in Dudley's pocket. I didn't think that this was his, and I remember seeing him picking something up from your bedroom floor after you took off last night. Thought it was yours and figured you might want it back."

Harry turned around and saw Aunt Petunia place a small object on the chair she was sitting on. It was the small satchel. Harry didn't even notice that it was gone from his pocket. He stared at it.

"Er, thanks," muttered Harry under his breath.

"Well, just get better before the family reunion. We don't want the other Dursleys' thinking we aren't taking good care of the both of you because you two are in bed. I'll be back to check up on you later." Aunt Petunia gave an awkward smile at Harry before she shut his door.

Harry quickly got up from his bed and snatched up the satchel. But after a few seconds, Harry dropped it.

"Hang on," said Harry out loud to himself. "Aunt Petunia said that Dudley had gotten a hold of this satchel right after I took off. What if this is the thing that made Dudley go completely mental!" Harry slowly backed away from the satchel on the floor. Harry knew too well that just because an object was innocent looking on the outside, it didn't necessarily mean that that also applies to the inside. He thought back to his second year when an innocent looking diary had caused so much trouble at Hogwarts. It had belonged to Tom Riddle. This satchel could have been as bad as that diary.

"This little satchel must have done something to Dudley," muttered Harry softly. "It just has to be. But wait a minute... When I was holding it, nothing happened to me." Harry continued to stare at the satchel, thinking maybe something might pop out of it any second. But nothing did.

Harry suddenly gasped.

"It must be what's _inside_ the satchel that made Dudley mad! Of course! That's why I didn't go mad too. I didn't see what was inside the satchel." Harry knew that he was risking a lot, but he had to know what was inside the satchel. Sure, he could have gone and asked Dudley, but he didn't want to risk being choked to death again. So, with a trembling hand, Harry picked up the satchel. Slowly, he opened it up.

Quickly, Harry shielded his eyes. Nothing happened. Seeing the chair that was next to him, he closed his eyes and dumped whatever was inside the satchel onto it. Harry didn't hear a sound of something dropping onto the chair. Thinking that maybe Dudley took out whatever was inside, Harry slowly opened his eyes. He was surprised to see that a handful of sand was now on the chair. It was the type of sand that had a powdery quality to it that sparkled with the light that hit down upon it.

Harry wondered if maybe Dudley did take whatever was in the satchel, and now it was sand which was left over. But Harry remembered that when he first picked up the satchel, it was as light as a feather, and that's exactly how heavy it felt before he dumped the contents. Somehow, Harry felt himself drawn to touching the sand. It was as if the sand was actually enticing him to touch it. Without thinking, Harry reached over and got a pinch of sand and placed it onto the palm of his hand. To his sheer amazement, the sand seemed to have dissolved into his skin.

Harry shook his hand, as if thinking the dissolved sand would come back out by doing that. But it didn't. Fear had started to overcome him again, just as it did yesterday night at the park.

"Where did it go?" Harry asked himself loudly, voice trembling slightly. "Oh no, what have I done?" As if some unknown source was listening, Harry

started to feel nauseated.

His vision had started to get blurry again, and everything started to turn dark all around him. Harry threw his hands all around, as if trying to get a hold of something, but there didn't seem to be nothing at all. The fingers and hand that had come into contact with the sand had now began to sting horribly. His head was searing with pain, as if a million sharp claws were trying to rip it open.

Suddenly, Harry started to hear voices inside his head. His vision had cleared up, and it no longer felt as if his head was about to be ripped open by a million unseen claws. However, his finger and hand continued to sting painfully. He was still in his room, but standing right in front of him was Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Now at first, this didn't seem that strange, but Harry soon realized that his aunt and uncle were standing in some green, hazy mist. They were smiling at him profusely. Harry then noticed that he could just barely see right through them, as if they were ghosts.

"Oh Harry, we are so happy to see that you are all better!" said Aunt Petunia, but her voice had an odd echoing quality to it.

"Come on boy, we need to get you to the store! We need to buy you everything you've always wanted! New clothes, new trainers, new everything! Since we no longer have a son, thank goodness for that, you can be our new one! Finally, our life is finally starting to look brighter than ever before!" Uncle Vernon had a smile on his face that stretched from ear to ear. His voiced also had the odd echoing quality.

Harry stood there, mouth hanging wide open, furrowed brow, speechless. He reached out to touch Aunt Petunia's shoulder, and his hand went right through it. It felt warm to the touch. Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

"What's the matter Harry? Don't tell me that you miss your _dreadful_ cousin Dudley?" Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon laughed heartedly. "Honestly, I simply don't understand what we saw in that so-called son of ours. Good thing we got rid of him."

Harry finally found his voice and said softly, "You got rid of him? What do you mean by that?" Harry pinched himself, which seemed to be becoming a common action Harry was taking whenever it came to his aunt and uncle. The stinging sensation was now also on his arm where he had pinched himself.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, what did you do to Dudley? You, you, didn't k-kill him did you?" Harry's throat was getting scratchy. He stared worriedly into their eyes.

"Kill Dudley? Harry, what else could we have done? That was the only solution we could think of in order for you to be our one and only son! Now that's he's gone, we can finally live happily ever after. We love you Harry, forever and always!" Aunt Petunia looked lovingly into Harry's eyes. Harry on the other hand shut his eyes straightaway. Thinking yet again that he was dreaming, he slowly opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were still there, muttering rubbish about loving him and Dudley no longer being in the picture.

"What's the matter with you two? Have you gone mad? Come on, what's really happened to Dudley? What's that green stuff you're standing in? And why did my hand go right through you? Are, are you two dead?" Harry didn't know why, but a small part of him was actually starting to believe what his aunt and uncle were saying, but still felt shaken with the memory of his hand going right through Aunt Petunia's shoulder and the possibility that they might be dead.

All of a sudden a hand shot out in front of Harry's face and grabbed him around the shoulders. Uncle Vernon was pulling Harry in, and embracing him tightly.

"Hang on, you can't be dead! You're solid again!" said Harry worriedly. He turned to look at Aunt Petunia, who started to caress his face. Unlike the warm air Harry felt when he tried to touch Aunt Petunia when she wasn't in solid form, both she and Uncle Vernon were cold as ice and Aunt Petunia's hands felt clammy to the touch.

"We love you so much Harry. Don't you ever doubt that."

"Boy, how could we have been so stupid to waste our time on Dudley? You deserved so much more than he ever did. He was so spoiled, and you were and still are the most modest boy around Surrey! Come here!" Uncle Vernon hugged Harry more tightly. He shuddered from the coldness.

Harry pushed away from Uncle Vernon's arms and Aunt Petunia's clammy caressing hand. He was breathing rapidly.

"What's wrong Harry? Don't you believe us?"

"What's the matter with you boy? Isn't this what you've always wanted? Dudley's finally gone from your life, and your aunt and I are finally treating you like the family you've always wanted. We can be whatever you want us to be. Just say the word, and you can have all the things you've ever wanted at your life here at Privet Drive. You will no longer regret coming back here for the summer holiday." Uncle Vernon extended out a hand, beckoning Harry to come forward. Aunt Petunia held out her arms, as if to welcome Harry into them.

Harry looked back and forth from Aunt Petunia to Uncle Vernon. A small smile was forming on Harry's face. Harry started to extend his hand towards Uncle Vernon's. But just as suddenly as that smile appeared, it soon disappeared as well. He dropped his hand back to his side.

"Well?" said Uncle Vernon, whose echoing voice was starting to sound a little impatient, "What's it going to be? Are you going to let us give you all that you've ever wanted living here?"

Harry looked down at his feet, then slowly looked back up. There was no longer any trace of satisfaction of knowing for a fact that he could have whatever he had always wanted staying at Privet Drive. Instead, it was replaced with a hint of suspicion.

"What are you playing at? This isn't what I really want. Sure, Dudley and I don't get along as much as I'd like to, but I don't want him dead and gone from my life. I sure don't want to take his place and I certainly do not want to have you as my parents instead. I am happy, believe or not, having the things between the four of us stay the same as it has has always been. I don't want anything to change. Not now, not ever. Things happen for a reason, and if that means havingt the three of you despising me forever, so be it." Harry stared determinedly into Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's eyes.

Uncle Vernon reached out and tried to grab Harry again to embrace, but Harry saw to his amazement that his hand went right through him. He felt the warm air again. Uncle Vernon shook his head sadly. Aunt Petunia, on the other hand, started to shake her head feverently.

"No Harry, there is still time! We can still give you whatever you want! Anything, anything at all!"

"Petunia, the boy's made up his mind. Leave him be."

Aunt Petunia reached out her hand to caress Harry's face, but like Uncle Vernon's hand, it went right through him. Harry felt the warmness surrounding the area on his face where she had touched him. They both looked forlornly at Harry.

"Aah!" screamed Harry. "What's happening?" He once again started to feel nauseated, with his vision becoming blurry and darkness surrounding him all over. Harry tried to grab a hold of something, but stopped, remembering that there probably wasn't anything to grab a hold of like when all this had started. The stinging in his finger and hand was still there, but less painful than before. The claws that felt like they were trying to rip open his head earlier was back, but instead Harry felt as if something was scratching his head. His vision was starting to clear up. Then, just as suddenly as it began, everything that Harry was experiencing had stopped. He opened his eyes, and saw to his immense relief that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were no longer standing there, and the green, hazy mist had vanished.

Harry stared all around him. Everything was back to normal. Nothing unusual was in his room. He glanced at the chair. The sand was still there. He got a small broom and dust pan from his wardrobe and swept up the rest of the sparkly powdery sand back into the satchel. He ran downstairs quietly, which he saw was all ready for tomorrow's family reunion, and went outside to dispose of it. The sun was setting. As Harry sighed heavily and headed back inside, Aunt Petunia saw him.

"What are you doing out of bed? What were you doing outside? Are you deliberately trying to get more ill to make us look bad?" asked Aunt Petunia heatedly. "Well, what were you up to?"

Harry stood frozen to where he was standing, mulling something over in his head for a minute, and then walked up to Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon had entered the living room, where they were. He looked deep into their eyes. They gave him worried looks.

"Do you love me?" asked Harry tentatively. "Do you still want to give me whatever I want? Do you still want me as your one and only son?"

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia burst into fits of laughter.

"What are you talking about boy? Have you bumped your head or something?" Uncle Vernon wiped a tear from his eye.

"Do you have a fever? Are you hallucinating?" Aunt Petunia stopped laughing when she saw Harry grinning from ear to ear at him.

"What are you smiling about boy?" said Uncle Vernon, who also saw Harry smiling gleefully and stopped laughing.

"So Dudley's not dead then?" said Harry, still smiling profusely.

"Yes! And what are you so happy about? Are you actually smiling because he's still alive? After what he tried to do to you? I would actually consider it normal if you were weeping because he is still alive. You being happy about it is actually scaring me." Uncle Vernon sneered at Harry. "And what's all this rubbish about us loving you, giving you whatever you want, and us wanting you as our one and only son? Petunia, this boy _must _be hallucinating!"

Harry was now the one having fits of laughter.

"What in the world is the matter with you?" said Aunt Petunia, scowling at Harry. "Were you having a dream? Is that what all this is about? Well, you're awake now. And why are you asking if Dudley's dead? Oh no, did you do something to him? Did you dream about him being dead?" Before Harry could answer, Aunt Petunia turned around and ran upstairs. Uncle Vernon followed suit. Harry ran after them.

"DUDLEY!" screamed Aunt Petunia. "Popkin, are you okay?" Aunt Petunia burst into Dudley's bedroom, which was much more bigger than Harry's, with Uncle Vernon and Harry not too far behind.

"What? What's going on? What happened?" asked Dudley groggily. Apparently, Dudley was asleep. He rubbed his eyes and jumped when he saw Harry standing next to Uncle Vernon. He scowled at him.

"What's he doing here?" asked Dudley, who started to get up and pulled his blanket off of him. "Tell him to get out of my room!"

"Why should I?" retorted Harry. "You didn't get out of mine, so why should I get out of yours?" Dudley got out of his bed and made his way toward Harry. Uncle Vernon saw this and blocked his path.

"Why are you protecting him?" asked Dudley, who eyes started to grow wide. "Wait a minute, Harry's taken my place, hasn't he? And now you two are his parents? I knew it! Let me finish what I started!" Dudley bellowed as he tried to make his way around Uncle Vernon, but it was no use.

"Get a hold of yourself son!" screamed Uncle Vernon. "Where did you get the idea that Harry wants to take your place? And you boy, what's this rubbish about us loving you and giving you whatever you wanted? All that is pure nonsense! Get it out of your head! The Dursley family reunion is just around the corner, and I cannot have you two acting like this. Petunia and I will look like a bunch of fools who do not know how to raise a couple of teenagers!"

Dudley and Harry stared at each other, not daring taking their eyes off the other. Harry suddenly remembered something that he had been meaning to ask Dudley and decided that now was the best time to ask him while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were there with him. That way, there was a less likely chance that Dudley wouldn't get the chance to finish what he had started.

"Dudley, I know that you took that satchel that must have fallen out of my pocket the night we had our little disagreement. Aunt Petunia told me she saw you." As Harry said this, Dudley shot a sharp look at his mother, who grimaced. "Did you touch what was inside the satchel? Because I think you did." Dudley eyed Harry suspiciously.

"Prove it," sneered Dudley.

Harry sighed, who started pacing around Dudley's room.

"Well, if you did, then that explains why you acted the way you did the night you tried to strangle me to death. You heard voices, didn't you? Voices that told you lies. Believe me, I know. "

"What do you know boy?" said Uncle Vernon, wagging his fat finger in Harry's face, who stopped pacing. "Do you mean to tell me that you know what caused my son's abnormal behavior the other night? And what do you mean by hearing voices? Does this have to do with something with _your_ kind?"

Harry, with a furrowed brow, nodded slowly to Uncle Vernon.

"There was some sort of peculiar sand that was inside the satchel," said Harry.

"Peculiar sand? Wait a minute, was that sand the thing that made my son mental?" bellowed Uncle Vernon.

"And what do you mean lies? That sand made me see what you're really up to, and I won't let it happen!" Dudley yet again tried to get to Harry.

"Listen to me Dudley, that sand lied to you! Come on now, didn't you find it a bit odd, you being a Muggle and all, that touching sand that stings horribly and the feeling like a million claws were trying to rip open your head didn't seem a bit strange?" Dudley frowned.

"How did you know-"

"I know because the exact same thing happened to me! After everything came back into focus, I saw Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon standing in some green, hazy mist. I know that that sand isn't what it perceives itself to be, which I thought was harmless. It was telling, or more like showing us, downright lies."

"Wait a minute," started Uncle Vernon. "Were you actually serious in telling me that _sand_ was the thing that made you and Dudley go mental? Ha! Do you want us to actually believe that? You two could just be having some sort of teenage rebellion. At least that makes more sense." Aunt Petunia nodded. "Boy, you are starting to act like you actually attend St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys."

"Look, do you want to know the truth about what happened to Dudley and I or not?" said Harry quickly. "I know this all seems quite odd for people like you, but come on now, after what you all have seen these last five years, do you think anything is impossible?"

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia turned and glanced at each other.

"He's right Vernon," said Aunt Petunia. "Let's listen to what he has to say."Uncle Vernon just grunted.

"Look, that sand that Dudley and I touched is some sort of dark magic. After Aunt Petunia left my room, I went to get the satchel, which she had left on the chair she was sitting on earlier. I know from experience that innocent looking things can really be deadly, but I just dumped the sand onto the chair and, I don't know what came over me, but I just touched the sand. After touching it, I started to feel nauseated, my vision got blurry, and everything started to turn dark all around me. There was nothing I could hold onto. I felt a horrible pain in my finger with which I had touched it and the palm of my hand which I placed it on, and my head felt as if sharp claws were trying to rip it open, and then I started to hear voices. My vision started to clear up, and the pain lessened. I was still in my room when all this happened. And then, I saw you two."

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia both frowned.

"But we were never in your room," started Uncle Vernon.

"Please, just be quiet and listen!" said Harry impatiently. Uncle Vernon grunted again.

Harry then went on to tell Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon about the green, hazy mist they were standing in, the coldness and warmth he had felt when they touched him, and all the things they had told him. They had appalled looks on their faces when Harry told them about the both of them hugging and caressing Harry's face.

"Do you mean to say that you actually heard us telling you that we would give you anything that you wanted? And that we love you? Ha! Rubbish! We would never say anything like that! Don't get me started on the hugging." Uncle Vernon chortled. Aunt Petunia however, didn't seem to find anything funny.

"And we also said that we had killed Dudley?" asked Aunt Petunia, voice slightly trembling. "That sand is absolutely horrible! I hope you disposed of that wretched thing!" She went to Dudley and started hugging him.

"Remember when you asked me what I was doing outside?" asked Harry. Aunt Petunia nodded. "That's what I was doing, disposing it." Aunt Petunia sighed with relief. Uncle Vernon, on the other hand, wasn't so relieved.

"I can't believe you are buying this boy's rubbish Petunia!" said Uncle Vernon heatedly.

"It's not rubbish Vernon," retorted Aunt Petunia. "It makes complete sense."

"What?" asked Dudley and Uncle Vernon at the exact same time.

"Did all that same stuff happen to you too Dudley?" asked Harry, who bravely walked right up to him. Dudley raised his knuckles slightly, but lowered them down, seeing Aunt Petunia raising an eyebrow at him. "I mean, just the part about the pain you would experience after you touched the sand? I don't mean our experiences had to be exactly the same, just some similarities."

Dudley grinded his teeth, sneering at Harry before nodding reluctantly.

"But it all seemed so realistic," said Dudley quietly. "What I heard you telling me what far worse than the pain I felt."

"You saw me?" asked Harry, looking at Dudley's face, as if checking to see if he was lying. He seemed dead serious.

"Oh wait, of course you saw me. That's why you acted the way you did. You saw me, and that fake Harry was telling you that I wanted to take your place and that I was going to take your parents away from you..." Harry stood there, contemplating what he had realized.

"How do I know for sure that you aren't _that _Harry?" asked Dudley suspiciously. "For all I know you still can be."

"Honestly Dudley, if I was _that_ Harry, wouldn't your parents be all nice to me and detesting you?"

"My Dad wouldn't let me beat you to a pulp!" said Dudley, who towered over Harry, who didn't flinch one bit.

"We don't want the Dursley's thinking we beat him at the family reunion son," said Uncle Vernon.

"You can say that I did," said Dudley, who raised his knuckles up in Harry's face.

"Popkin, we also don't want them to think we raised a juvenile delinquent," said Aunt Petunia, who gently patted her son's back.

"Look Dudley," intercepted Harry, who shook his head disapprovingly at the three of them who were more concerned about what the Dursleys would think if Harry was bruised up all over. "Things like this aren't that unusual in my world, and well, I guess you have to trust me on this one. If I really wanted to take your place, would you be here right now? Are your parents acting any different? I think they detest me still the same."

Dudley stared at him for a few moments, and then at his parents. Sighing heavily, he muttered "Whatever," and went to lie back down on his bed.

"Well, if we're through here, I think we should go to bed now. Big day tomorrow! I want everyone to be on their _best_ behavior," said Uncle Vernon, who glared at both Dudley and Harry. Harry just smiled, which made Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon nervous.

"What are you smiling about? I would have thought the Dursley family reunion would be the most unpleasant experience for you," said Uncle Vernon, who eyes had turned to slits.

"As long as your relatives leave me alone all day and all night tomorrow, I will be quite happy. If they as so much insult-"

"Yes I know, I know boy," interrupted Uncle Vernon. Tell you what. I'll just introduce you to them and you can just leave afterwards. You can stay in your bedroom, but I can't guarantee they will listen to my warnings about you and that someone will try to sneak up there while we're not looking. Probably most likely the people around your age. Like they'll listen to their parents when they tell them you attend St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. That'll probably make them want to meet you more."

"Just try your best, that's all I'm asking. Otherwise-"

"Yes, I know boy! Your aunt and I will do our best, as should you." Harry nodded and said goodnight to them. Uncle Vernon just grunted in response.

As Harry laid on his bed, taking his glasses off and placing them on his desk, he sighed loudly.

"I'll just say hello to whoever I meet and then leave," Harry muttered to himself. "Uncle Vernon's right. There are bound to be people coming into my room. Probably curious as to what the bedroom of a student who attends St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys would look like. They'll be highly disappointed. There's absolutely nothing in my bedroom that would be of any interest to anyone. Uncle Vernon made sure of that."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

**THE FAMILY REUNION**

Uncle Vernon had come and woken everyone up bright and early the following morning. Harry groaned, put on his glasses and made his way downstairs.

"Hurry up boy! There is still a lot to be done before everyone starts arriving! Come on now, hurry up!" Uncle Vernon handed Harry some streamers to decorate the house with.

"When I came downstairs yesterday, everything looked all ready for today," said Harry, yawning. He walked listlessly into the living room. All the decorations seemed to be perfect, but that was only according to Harry. He knew Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia wanted things to be more than perfect when they wanted to impress anyone. With the rest of the Dursley clan coming, _nothing_ could be imperfect at all.

"Aren't there enough decorations already put up?" said Harry, turning around to face his uncle.

"There can't be too much boy! I want things to look extravagant! Superb! And I will not tolerate any more complaints from you! Now get a move on! Dudley, Petunia, are you two finished with the food?"

Harry, Dudley, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon had just enough time to all change into their best clothes. Aunt Petunia had even bought Harry some nice clothes to wear. They didn't want him to look like a scrawny, poor-nourished boy, since he was always given Dudley's old, baggy clothes, which he didn't always take good care of. Harry liked the fact that he was finally given clothes that actually fit him just right and weren't full of holes and such. As the four of them headed downstairs, the doorbell rang.

"I will get that!" said Uncle Vernon, glancing nervously all around, as if making a last minute inspection. Aunt Petunia and Dudley hurried after them, with Harry lagging behind.

"Ah, Cousin Albert, how good it is to see you again!" greeted Uncle Vernon, shaking the hand of a man who looked exactly like him, except that he didn't have a mustache and had darker hair.

"Hello Cousin Vernon," replied Cousin Albert rather stiffly. "I do hope I wasn't making a huge mistake by allowing you to have the first Dursley family reunion here at your home, which I might add, looks a bit smaller than my home, and not as extravagant as mine." Cousin Albert smiled maliciously at Uncle Vernon, who seemed to have a sort of tick in his right eye.

"Yes well, Petunia and I were thinking of getting a bigger home, weren't we Petunia?" said Uncle Vernon, who was trying to smile, but couldn't.

"Yes, yes we were thinking of doing that," said Aunt Petunia quietly.

"No time like the present Cousin Vernon," said Cousin Albert softly. He roughly shook Petunia's trembling hand, and made his way over to where Dudley and Harry were standing.

"Dudley, my my. You've certainly grown so much since the last time I saw you! I heard about you being the Junior Heavyweight Inter-School Boxing Champion of the Southeast. Glad to hear another Dursley is doing the family name proud! I've told all my friends all about you." He patted Dudley roughly on the back, laughing loudly. Cousin Albert saw Harry staring at him, and turned his attention to him.

"So is this the boy Cousin Vernon?" asked Cousin Albert, sneering at Harry. "The Potter boy? The one who attends that incurably criminal boys place? What laws have you broken Potter? I don't recall you ever being in the news." Uncle Vernon laughed nervously.

"Oh, you must have missed it Cousin Albert. Well come on now, let's take a look around the rest of the house, shall we?"

"I'd like to talk to this Potter boy a little more, if you don't mind," said Cousin Albert, who continued to sneer at Harry. "You aren't going to cause any trouble at this family reunion, now are you? Because I've worked so hard at preparing this for the Dursley family. Be it as it may that you aren't a Dursley, thank goodness for that, I know I would be greatly ashamed to call you a relative, you do not have the right to mess anything up. Are we perfectly clear on that?" Harry sneered back at Cousin Albert, which apparently made Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia really nervous.

"Cousin Albert, I'd love to show you the rest of the house, so could we just-"

"Not until this Potter boy and I come to an understanding. So, do we or not?" Harry stopped sneering, and a smile started forming on his face, which was apparently far more worse for Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, who probably knew the reason why Harry was smiling.

"Yes, yes of course we have an understanding, Uncle Albert," said Harry, who continued to smile. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I feel like writing to someone at the moment."

"NO!" screamed both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Cousin Albert jumped, as well as Dudley. Harry was still smiling.

"I-I meant, no, you can't go upstairs to your bedroom boy. I'm sure we have more relatives coming, and you're going to meet them. You have plenty of time to write later on, if you must." Uncle Vernon was looking quite terrified at the moment. The same applied to Aunt Petunia.

"All right there Cousin Vernon?" asked Cousin Albert, who frowned. "Bit stressed out that this family reunion is going to be a total disaster because of this Potter boy?" Harry's smiles continued to unnerve Uncle Vernon.

"Er, Cousin Albert, why don't you show me your car? I think I remember you telling me over the phone that you've gotten a new one. The latest model, wasn't that what you said?" Cousin Albert smiled. Uncle Vernon saw that he had taken the bait. The only way Uncle Vernon could lure Cousin Albert away from Harry was by giving him an excuse to brag about his new car. Thankfully, it had worked.

"Why yes Cousin Vernon, I think I did mention something about my new car to you when you called me. Let's go check it out, shall we?" Aunt Petunia and Dudley followed him while Uncle Vernon walked quickly over to where Harry was standing, who was still smiling.

"You boy will stay here," hissed Uncle Vernon. "And no writing to anyone, do you hear me?"

"Glad to," said Harry, "as long as you keep your end of the bargain. Which I hope you do. Don't you think you should try a little harder? After all, that was just one Dursley I had to put up with. Just wait till more of them come. Maybe my patience will wear thinner than your temper."

"Look boy, my Cousin Albert is, is, well, he is-"

"Just like you?" finished Harry, smirking. "Honestly, I thought you were the worst, but apparently Uncle Albert beat you to it. I guess birds of a feather flock together, don't they?" Uncle Vernon grunted and walked away without another word.

Harry let out a little laugh before making his way upstairs. He didn't feel like waiting downstairs to be insulted by any more Dursleys, so he thought he'd just wait for them to come up to his bedroom. After lying on his bed, staring at his ceiling for ten minutes or so, Harry heard some whispering outside his bedroom door and then someone opening his door. He sat up quickly to see who it was. Harry opened his mouth to laugh, but thought it better to just hold it back. Standing in front of him were Dudley, a girl who looked exactly like him but with longer hair, a skinny blonde boy who reminded him of Draco Malfoy, his arch-nemesis at Hogwarts, and a tall brunette who had an evil look in her eyes. They were all around Harry's age, and they all stared at Harry.

"So this is him, is it?" asked the skinny blonde boy, who started to sneer at Harry.

"Yeah, that'd be him," answered the tall brunette. "He doesn't look like a Dursley at all."

"And who are you?" asked Harry, standing up. "The Dursley Bunch?"

"Watch your mouth there Potter," said the girl-version of Dudley.

"I'm Marnella Dursley," said the tall brunette. "But you could call me Marnie." Harry didn't like the way she was looking at him.

"And I'm Debbie Dursley," said the girl-version of Dudley. "If you call me Deborah, I'll swear I'll knock all of your teeth out." She pounded her first loudly into her hand.

"Blake Dursley," replied the skinny blonde boy. "So do you really go to the St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys? Tell us all about it." He started looking around Harry's bedroom. After a couple of minutes of looking around Harry's room, he turned and faced Harry, who had a disappointed look on his face.

"What's with your room? I mean, for a person who goes to the St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys, I find your room rather dull."

Harry smiled, but quickly stopped when Dudley saw him smiling.

"What did you expect to be in my room? Corpses? News clippings of the murders I've committed?"

"No, that's what Marnie's room looks like, but she goes to Smeltings with the rest of us," said Blake as a matter of factly.

Harry glanced at Marnie, who continued to stare at him. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood up.

"Do you really?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" asked Marnie, whose voice now chilled Harry's bones.

"Er, no, I don't," replied Harry softly.

"That's too bad, because I have a problem with you Potter," said Marne simply. Harry frowned at Marnie.

"What?" he asked, the tone of voice trembling slightly.

"I have a problem with you Potter," repeated Marnie.

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything to you, Marnie." Harry slowly walked up to her. She sneered.

"Well, you aren't like the rest of us," Marnie said slowly.

"And that's a bad thing?" said Harry coolly. Dudley, Marnie, Debbie, and Blake all sneered at Harry furiously. Harry wasn't affected.

"You really ought to be really careful about what you say Potter. You never know if you'll have a little accident," said Blake, walking slowly up to Harry. He was quite taller than he was. Blake gently pushed Harry with his hand. Harry fell back slightly.

"I've lived with Dudley for practically all my life, and well frankly, he doesn't scare me anymore. Don't start thinking you can just start pushing me around Blake. I personally think that you all should be more afraid of me." Harry smirked at them. The four of them didn't looked that pleased.

Marnie on the other hand started smiling, a type of smile that could make anyone nervous. But Harry didn't want to be intimidated.

"Why do you say that Potter? Do you know martial arts or something? You think you can kick our arses?"

"Ask Dudley. He knows the reason why he can't do anything to me," said Harry, hoping to freak out Dudley so much that he would want to leave and drag the others with him out of his room. Marnie, Debbie, and Blake turned to Dudley.

"Well? Out with it cousin! Why can't you pound Potter to a pulp?" Dudley gulped.

"I-I can't really say," replied Dudley nervously.

"What? Why not?" asked Debbie furiously. "Afraid Potter here will tell on your Mummy and Daddy?" Marnie and Blake laughed cruelly. Dudley started turning bright red. "Is Mummy and Daddy going to take away all your toys?" They all continued to laugh coldly.

"No, that's not why!" screamed Dudley. "I can't tell you because well, you won't believe me, that's why." Dudley stared at his feet.

"What? Come on, that's not the reason," sneered Blake. "You're just afraid of Potter telling on you-"

"No! I'm not afraid of what he'll tell my parents. I'm, I'm afraid of, of, him..." Dudley looked up and started to walked towards Harry's door.

Marnie, Blake, and Debbie started having fits of laughter. They all wiped tears from their eyes.

"_You_, your afraid of Potter," asked Blake, who continued to wipe tears of laughter from his eyes. "I can't believe what a spineless prat you are!" Dudley stopped walking and turned around slowly. Silent rage was brewing in his eyes.

"He's a _wizard_!" said Dudley confidently. Harry's mouth dropped open.

"Dudley, what are you doing?" asked Harry, obviously appalled and worried that his plan worked out all wrong.

"Oh yeah? Potter, a _wizard_? What's he going to do? Turn us all into little pigs?" Dudley suddenly started to grab his bottom, who probably remembered back to the very beginning of Harry's first year at Hogwarts, where a giant-like man came thundering into their shack in the middle of the ocean and gave him a curly pig's tail.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Debbie. "You're acting a bit odd, even for you."

"He's a wizard I tell you!" shouted Dudley, who still had his hands over his bottom.

"Oh yeah? Prove it then. Make Potter _magically_ open a door, or make his bed levitate."

Harry couldn't help smiling. He knew perfectly well that he was capable of doing the things Blake was suggesting, but rules were rules. He didn't want to risked being expelled yet again just to show the Dursleys' that he could really do magic.

"Come on Potter, show us some magic," said Debbie, who once again started pounding her fist loudly into her hand.

"You want me to do some magic, do you?" asked Harry, whose smile wasn't fading a bit.

"Like bloody hell he will!" screamed a voice. Uncle Vernon had stepped into Harry's room, eyes bulging and fat finger pointing straight at Harry. "We had a deal boy!" Harry just stared at Uncle Vernon. Marnie, Blake, and Debbie all gaped at Uncle Vernon. Dudley finally stopped grabbing his bottom.

"Dudley told them I was a wizard," said Harry, trying to suppress a laugh. Uncle Vernon's eyes bulged out more.

"You what!" bellowed Uncle Vernon. "Of all the people on this earth, you were the last person I had expected to blurt-" Uncle Vernon stopped, suddenly remembering that there were other people in the room. "Oh, I mean, well, Dudley here tends to blurt out the most absurd stories, and er, well, he was just joking, that he was." Uncle Vernon laughed nervously. Marnie, Blake and Debbie all looked at Uncle Vernon eagerly, apparently wanting him to say more.

"Do you mean to say that Potter here _really_ is a wizard?" asked Blake eagerly. Uncle Vernon laughed nervously.

"A wizard? Are you feeling all right there Blake? Did you hit your head on anything? Come on now, why don't we just head downstairs and get something to eat? There's plenty of things to do than just hang around in this boy's boring bedroom." Uncle Vernon ushered them forward toward Harry's door. Blake didn't move.

As the rest made their way out, Blake whispered to Dudley, who was in front of him, "I was wrong about you. You don't deserve to be a Dursley. We don't cower beneath someone like _him_," nodding to Harry. Dudley stopped walking. He let Blake walk ahead of him. Dudley glanced at Harry, who had a look on his face that seemed to say that Harry would be really sorry. Even though, upon hearing Blake's remarks about Dudley, Harry couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

Later that day, Harry had a completely Dursley-free time afternoon, and Harry couldn't help but feel a little better about the family reunion. He had now seen someone who was much more worse than Uncle Vernon, who was his Cousin Albert, and he was actually feeling some pity for both Uncle Vernon and Dudley, for they were related to a bunch of bragging, insolent, intolerable human beings. He couldn't believe that there were actually people out there far more cruel than those two. Harry was indeed related to that lot, but not as much as Dudley and Uncle Vernon were, and Harry actually felt quite relieved.

After feeling a little bored of staying in his room with absolutely nothing to do since all his stuff was locked away in the cupboard under the stairs, Harry decided to grin and bear it and go downstairs. He thought he would get some food to eat and head outside, and maybe head to the park. It was still light out, so Harry wasn't that afraid to go back there after what happened the other night.

Harry tried his best to blend into the crowd and not geting himself noticed, but this was a really hard thing to do since nearly everyone there was bigger than he was, and Harry stuck out like a sore thumb. He couldn't help but notice that all the Dursleys all looked so much like each other. There was an Uncle Vernon look-a-like with a different hair color and facial hair around every corner. Harry was almost out the front door without being noticed with a plate of food to eat when he heard a voice that was familiar, too familiar.

"And where do you think you're going?" Blocking his only means of an exit was a woman who looked so much like Uncle Vernon: large, beefy, purple-faced, and she even had a mustache, though not as bushy as his. Standing next to her was an old and evil tempered bulldog named Ripper. He growled at Harry. "You can't leave." It was the dreadful Aunt Marge.

"And why not?" said Harry. Unlike the last time Aunt Marge had visited them, Harry no longer had the need to be polite to her.

"Well, its seems that that school of yours still isn't beating you up enough with the cane, now are they? Especially with that attitude of yours. I just might have a little talk with my brother to see if I can write to your school and complain to them about your attitude."

"Like he'll let you," scoffed Harry.

"What?" sneered Aunt Marge. "What do you mean, _like _he'll let me? Of course he'll let me. I'm his sister and-"

"Well, I really wish we could catch up on good times Aunt Marge, but as seeing to the fact that you and I have had no good times together, _ever_, I think I should be leaving now." Harry tried to walk past her, but her large body thoroughly blocked the front door.

"Is this how you talk to my brother?" asked Aunt Marge, frowning profusely.

"Yes. Why? Do you have a problem with that?" Harry crossed his arms.

"You bloody bet I do! I can't believe my brother actually tolerates this sort of behavior. I think I will have a word with him right now. After I'm done talking to him, you'll be sorry you ever talked to the Dursleys' like that." Aunt Marge picked up Ripper, who growled at him as they passed. Harry stared after them, laughing at Aunt Marge's expression when he figured Uncle Vernon telling was her that he wasn't going to do anything about Harry.

As Harry gave one final look at the group of Dursleys' bragging about out loud, Harry suddenly noticed something that caught his eye. The door of the cupboard under the stairs was unlocked. Harry ran to the cupboard and slowly opened the ajar door. He suddenly dropped the plate of food he was holding. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. All his stuff, his trunk, his broomstick, it was all gone.

Harry marched right up to Uncle Vernon, who was talking to Cousin Albert.

"Okay, where are they?" said Harry, a mere hint of anger rising in his voice.

Cousin Albert gave a bemused look to Harry, obviously surprised to see that Harry didn't have the patience to wait his turn to talk to Uncle Vernon.

"I'm busy right now boy, we can talk later," replied Uncle Vernon who turned his attention back to Cousin Albert.

"Just tell me where you put them, and I'll gladly leave you alone," whispered Harry angrily.

"What are you talking about boy? Put what?" Uncle Vernon started to get a little irritated. "Can't I get a little break from you? I mean, not too long ago my sister came up to me asking if she could write to that school of yours about your attitude _and_ also something about not enough cane beatings."

"Where is all my stuff?" said Harry quietly.

"Stuff? What stuff?"

"Don't make me say what they are out loud." Uncle Vernon just stood there. "Fine then. You know, my broom-"

"_OH_!" shouted Uncle Vernon, so loud that a few heads turned and stared at them curiously. "Why didn't you just say so? Come, let's go see what you're talking about. I'll be right back Cousin Albert." Cousin Albert just grunted in response and waddled his way over to talk to another relative.

Uncle Vernon quickly followed after Harry to the cupboard under the stairs. When he saw that the door was slightly ajar, he gave a yelp of terror.

"Who opened the bloody door?" whispered Uncle Vernon frantically. When he saw all of Harry's stuff was no longer in the cupboard, it looked like Uncle Vernon was going to faint from shock. "Well?"

"I thought you were the one moved all my stuff," said Harry, now worrying. "That's why I came up to you to ask you about it."

"Well we've got to find it all, _now_!" whispered Uncle Vernon. "You start looking for them. I'll go find your aunt and see if she knows where they are or has at least seen them. Go on boy! We need to find your ruddy things. Oh, what will the Dursleys think if they see any of your school stuff?" Uncle Vernon took off to find Aunt Petunia.

Harry on the other hand, stood where he was. He had a strong suspicion as to where his stuff might have been. Harry went upstairs to Dudley's bedroom. When he opened the door he saw that no one was there.

"It has to be Dudley," Harry said to himself as he made his way downstairs. "I bet he wanted to get back on his cousin's good side, and the only way to do that would be to prove to them that I really am a wizard. He was probably the one who took all my stuff!" Harry walked as calmly as he could and tried to find Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. He found them in a corner, huddling and talking quietly.

"I know who took my stuff!" whispered Harry. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia whirled around to face Harry.

"Who?" said Uncle Vernon, eyes dancing about wildly. "I'll wring their bloody necks when I get a hold of them!"

"Dudley," said Harry, a little worried that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would not believe him.

"What? No, what are you playing at boy?" Uncle Vernon threw a suspicious look at Harry. He then explained to them about how after Uncle Vernon came to Harry's room and found out about Dudley telling their cousins that Harry was a wizard and leaving with them, that Blake told Dudley that he didn't deserve to be a Dursley because he was afraid of Harry and couldn't tell them why, and that could have been the breaking point as to which Dudley was now willing to do practically anything to prove to his cousins that Harry was a real wizard.

"No, Dudley would never do that," said Aunt Petunia, laughing nervously. Harry stared at her. She lowered her eyes.

"You two don't know your son as well as you think," started Harry, "so I guess you'll have to take my word for it that I know for sure it was him who took my things just to prove to those gits that I'm really a wizard."

"Shh!" whispered Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon loudly. They checked wildly around them to see if anyone was nearby and had heard. Thankfully, everyone nearby were deeply immersed into their conversations about having bigger and better things than the person they were talking to.

"Now, this is what we are going to do," said Uncle Vernon, gesturing Aunt Petunia and Harry to huddle in a circle. "You boy are going to go and look for Dudley and report back to us as to whether or not he has your things."

"But if he does, he could very well be showing those gits my things. What do I do then?" asked Harry frowning.

"Just come straight to us and we will straighten things out with those other teenagers."

"How exactly are you going to do that?" asked Harry skeptically. "Tell them I'm an aspiring magician or that I'm obsessed with occult practices?" Uncle Vernon's face lit up.

"Boy, that's the smartest thing I've heard you say in years!" exclaimed Uncle Vernon. "Yes, yes, that's exactly what I'll tell them. Come on Petunia, we'll also go and try to find Dudley and the others. Let's go!" Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia took off before Harry could protest about the excuses that Uncle Vernon was planning to use just in case Dudley did indeed show Blake, Marnie, and Debbie Harry's school stuff.

Harry sighed loudly and looked all around him. As Harry made his way around the debating Dursleys, he thought of something.

"What a minute, they could be outside right now! Why didn't I think of that?" said Harry quietly to himself. He made his way to the front door, which this time was not blocked by Aunt Marge. Harry yanked open the front door and stepped outside. What Harry was now seeing had made him stop dead in his tracks. All of Harry's personal belongings, everything that reeked of Hogwarts and the magical world, was now in the hands of Dudley, Marnie, Debbie and Blake.

"Drop everything now, or you'll be sorry!" shouted Harry threateningly, who marched right up to the four of them. Marnie had stopped looking through Harry's school books, who seemed to be deeply immersed in them. Harry's trunk was completely turned over, and everything in it was scattered all over the front lawn. Dudley and Blake were both holding Harry's prized broomstick, the Firebolt, and were gazing at it with a mad gleam in their eyes. They looked up. Debbie had kept on shuffling over the stuff that was spilled all over the place. Blake had let go of the Firebolt, and walked over to the pile of school robes.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, eh Potter?" said Blake calmly. He bent down and tried on one of Harry's school robes, which fit him perfectly. "You know at first, I was really skeptical when Dudley here told us that he could truly prove to us that you were indeed a wizard, and I thought he was completely mental! But then, when he broke into that cupboard under the stairs and showed us all these things of yours, I knew that you are the real deal. I mean come on, look at these things! I knew you couldn't afford this type of stuff living with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, and when Dudley told me how you managed to get all these things, I knew he was telling the truth. The truth is lying right here in front of us. I mean come on, honestly, you can't find this type of stuff in London. There just has to be another world, a hidden world, just like Dudley said. And quite frankly, I've grown quite fond of your things Potter." Blake smoothed out Harry's robes, and grabbed the Firebolt from Dudley's hands.

Harry was fuming with rage. But he was also worried sick. The last people on earth that he wanted to be aware of his magical world now had the concrete proof of what he really was. Harry didn't know what to do.

"How do you fly this thing Potter?" said Blake, who had mounted the broomstick and had started jumping up and down with the Firebolt. "It seems to be broken." Harry sneered at him.

"Wow," gushed Marnie, who continued to read from one of Harry's school books. There's all sorts of wicked things in here. I want to try the Polyjuice Potion. There's a teacher I have at Smeltings that I want to turn into. I can totally ruin her life by being her for an hour." Marnie giggled evilly.

"So what do you have to say for yourself now Potter?" sneered Blake. "You can't deny that you're a real wizard. There is no ruddy way you can prove you're not otherwise." Harry still didn't know what to say or do. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted his wand. It was right next to Debbie, who had stopped shuffling through Harry's things. She had now gotten up and walked over to Blake. Apparently no one had taken interest in Harry's wand. Seeing as to how no one was near it, Harry slowly made his way toward it without seeming too suspicious. Dudley however caught sight of what Harry was doing and dived for the wand. Harry did the same when he saw Dudley taking the dive.

"No! You can't do this to me!" screamed Dudley, whose fingers almost closed in on the wand. Harry kicked it away a few inches. "I won't let you!" Dudley tried to take a swing at Harry, who ducked just in time. Blake unmounted the broom and took it with him as he made his way over to the two of them. Debbie followed, while Marnie ignored them and kept on reading Harry's school books.

Seeing as to what Dudley and Harry were fighting over, Blake started to walk towards where the wand was now lying. Harry pushed Dudley down hard onto the ground and raced past Blake, who was caught unaware that Harry had managed to slip out of Dudley's clutches. Harry managed to scoop up his wand just in time as Blake and Debbie closed in on him. Dudley screamed "NO!" before cowering to the ground.

"Give me back my broomstick," said Harry, panting heavily. Blake and Debbie eyed the wand nervously now clutched tightly in Harry's hand.

"And what if I don't," Blake said menacingly. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing Blake, if you'll kindly give me back my broom without any trouble at all." Harry's worries were now slowly diminishing now that he had the upper hand in the situation.

Blake at first seemed quite unnerved at the sight of Harry pointing the wand right at him, but an evil grin slowly formed on his face.

"I'll break your precious broomstick into two if you don't give me that wand," threatened Blake. Marnie finally stopped reading and made her way over to where Debbie and Blake were standing. "Give it here Potter."

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that," replied Harry softly. "Now, just give me the broomstick, and no one gets hurt."

Blake smiled maliciously at Harry, clutching the Firebolt tightly in his hands.

"Well, if I do remember correctly, Dudley told me that you're not allowed to do magic. You'll get expelled from that school of yours if you do. So, I see no reason as to why I should be afraid of you. Give me the wand, or I break the broomstick. What's it gonna be Potter?"

"No," said Harry firmly, who still pointed the wand straight at Blake and the others.

"Well then, that gives me no choice," said Blake who raised the Firebolt and it looked like he was about to snap it into two with his thigh.

Harry saw this, and without thinking about the consequences, he screamed, _"Accio Firebolt!"_ Harry's broomstick soared out of Blake's clutches and into Harry's, which soared so fast that Blake didn't even notice it was gone until he looked down at his empty hands and glanced up, seeing that it was now clutched tightly in Harry's other hand. A look of utter shock was on his face.

"How-how did you d-do that?" stuttered Blake. Both his and Debbie's eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets. Marnie had an envious look on her face. Dudley was still cowering on the ground.

"Did you learn how to do that at Hogwarts?" sneered Marnie. "How do you get into this school of yours Potter? Pull a rabbit out of a hat?"

"No, nothing like that Marnie," said Harry, relief sweeping over him now that he had his Firebolt safely back in his possession. "You have to truly possess real magical powers."

"Maybe you can teach me then, Potter," said Marnie, sweetly. "I'm sure we can work something out."

"I'm sorry, it doesn't work like that," Harry said, smiling. "Now, if you four don't mind, I'd like to get the rest of my things and put them back where they belong." Harry cautiously made his way forward, not taking his eyes off the four of them. Dudley finally got up. Marnie and Debbie stayed rooted to their spot. Blake on the other hand, walked towards Harry.

Debbie and Marnie suddenly charged at Harry, who had retreated backwards and tripped over his toppled trunk. Even with Harry's eyes glued to the four of them, Harry's wand somehow got knocked out of his hand. Debbie and Marnie held Harry down tightly, while Blake scooped up Harry's wand and took off running. Harry struggled to get free from both their grasps. Suddenly, Marnie and Debbie both yelped and quickly released Harry, as though they had received an electric shock, and the same invisible force that surged through his body the time Uncle Vernon was choking him last year ago, was making Harry impossible to hold. Harry saw this opportunity and swung his leg over the broom and kicked off from the ground and soared toward the direction he saw Blake was running.

Harry didn't care if he would be seen by loads of Muggles. The only thing that was on his mind right now was getting his wand back. After soaring over the neighborhood for five minutes or so, he spotted Blake hiding behind a tree in the park he had been meaning to go to earlier. Harry glided silently towards Blake, who didn't notice that Harry was closing in on him. Harry landed quietly behind Blake.

"Give me back my wand Blake," said Harry, whose sudden appearance shocked the living daylights of Blake, who fell over backwards. Sweat was pouring down his face, and Blake was shaking with fear.

"Get away from me Potter," said Blake, scurrying to get back up. "Stay away, or I swear, I'll use your own wand against you!"

"Blake, you can't do anything terrible to me. You're a _Muggle,_ and-"

"What did you just call me Potter?" asked Blake angrily. Harry took a step closer to Blake.

"Muggles are people who do not possess magical powers Blake," said Harry calmly. "Now please, just give me back my wand, and we can forget that all this ever happened." Harry was now just a few inches away from Blake.

"NO! Never! Get away from me! What was that spell you said?" The mad gleam that was in Blake's eyes before when Harry first saw him holding the broom was back, and he suddenly yelled, _"Akeo Firebald!" _Nothing happened. Blake looked like he was about to cry. Blake repeated the mispronounced spell. Again, absolutely nothing happened. He was now on the verge of tears. He steadily retreated backwards.

Harry mounted his broom again and zoomed his way towards Blake. Seeing this, Blake took off running again. Harry caught up to him, and retrieved back his wand. With a horrified glance at Harry, Blake collapsed onto the ground. Harry got off the broom and cautiously bent down. Blake was out cold.

"What do I do now?" asked Harry to himself. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming towards him. Harry turned around and saw Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, Marnie, and Debbie approaching them.

"What the bloody hell did you do now boy?" screamed Uncle Vernon, who was absolutely fuming with rage. "Did you bloody kill him?" Aunt Petunia bent down to take a closer look at Blake.

"He just fainted," said Harry slowly, "and I didn't do anything to him. All I did was just get my wand back."

"Now wait just a minute boy-" started Uncle Vernon.

"Vernon, he's telling the truth. Blake just fainted," said Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon cursed silently.

"Well, what are we going to do now boy?" asked Uncle Vernon, sneering. "Didn't we tell you to come straight to us and we will be the ones straightening things out with them?"

"I just might've forgot," said Harry, shifting his feet uncomfortably. "When I saw all four of them touching my things, I just lost it or something." Harry stared at them all curiously. "How did you know where we were?"

Uncle Vernon eyes were getting narrower and narrower.

"When your aunt and I went outside, some of our neighbors were outside as well, asking everyone if they were imagining things or did they really see someone flying off on a broom. I told they were talking rubbish and that they were just hallucinating, what with the hot weather we are having, but they remain thoroughly convinced that they saw someone flying away on a broom. Eventually, they all went inside, agreeing with me that they were just seeing things. All we had to do was follow the trail of curious people standing outside trying to see if the person who they saw flying off on a broom would be back. That led us here to the park. You should be bloody grateful that I covered up for you boy." Harry suddenly gasped.

"Oh no!" Harry started glancing all around him.

"What is it?" asked Aunt Petunia nervously. She suddenly became aware of where they were and clasped a hand onto her mouth. "Oh no, is it here? Where is it? Do we still have time to escape?" Her eyes were darting all over the place. Uncle Vernon slowly glanced around the surroundings.

"What? What are you talking about Petunia? Escape what?"

"That night, before Dudley almost strangled him to death, he said that something had followed him home from the park. He thought that whatever was following him home was the thing that turned Dudley mental, but well, we know what that was now. He said that he didn't see anyone, or anything." Aunt Petunia turned and looked at Harry. "Did you hear it? Can you sense it?" Harry continued glancing all around him.

"I think we should leave, _now_, before it gets dark." Uncle Vernon slung one of Blake's arm over his shoulder. "Do you want me to help you with Blake?" Harry started to make his way towards Blake, but Marnie and Debbie stepped forward.

"Don't you lay a finger on him Potter. You've done enough damage to our cousin," said Marnie coldly. "Now sod off, or Debbie here will finally do what she's been meaning to do the moment she met you." Debbie started pounding her fist more louder than ever into her hand.

"It's his own fault he fainted. Maybe if you lot kept your ruddy hands off of my stuff, none of this would have happened." Debbie raised her fists to Harry's face. Harry didn't flinch.

"Will you all just shut up already? Let's just do what the boy says and get out of here. Since you two don't want him to help, you two can assist me in getting Blake back home without being too suspicious that anything out of the ordinary has just happened."

"Uncle Vernon, we are going to tell our parents about _him,_ you know," said Marnie softly, grinning slightly, with an evil gleam in her eyes. "They have to know who, or _what,_ they are dealing with. He is after all related to us, only through _you_ of course." Debbie started to grin as well.

"Look at what you've done boy! Just when I thought you living with us was worse enough as it is, now you are going to completely humiliate us in front of all the Dursleys!" Uncle Vernon was shaking with fury.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that," said Harry, who was still glancing all around him. "They should be here by now."

"They? They who?" asked Aunt Petunia frantically. "Who's coming? What do we do?"

Harry frowned, sighing deeply.

"Remember when I accidentally blew up Aunt Marge?" Marnie and Debbie gasped loudly. Dudley in the meantime, was just standing there, being quiet, a blank look on his face.

"Shh! Why are you telling them that?" asked Uncle Vernon sharply. "They didn't need to know that! Now they are going to run to their parents and tell them about that!" He glanced nervously at Debbie and Marnie, who were both grinning widely.

"It doesn't matter," said Harry, who started walking away from everyone. Aunt Petunia caught up to him.

"Wait a minute, you don't mean they are coming here, do you?" she asked Harry. He nodded.

"They might already be on Privet Drive, sorting things out," said Harry, walking more faster. "Come on, let's go!"

"They bloody better be when we get there!" shouted Uncle Vernon, waddling as fast as he could after Harry and Aunt Petunia, with Marnie and Debbie helping him carry Blake back to the family reunion.

Just as Harry reached number four, Privet Drive, a huge barn owl swooped in front of Harry and dropped a large parchment envelope it was carrying in its beak at Harry's feet. It flew away after flying overhead for a few seconds. Harry ripped open the envelope. He had a feeling he already knew what was in the letter. Knowing his luck, this was just another expulsion letter. Harry did, after all, perform magic in front of not one, but _four _Muggles. He gulped as he started to read.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We have received intelligence that you performed a Summoning Charm late this afternoon at your place of residence at sixteen minutes past five in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of four Muggles. As you know very well by now after having received an official warning for many previous offenses under section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy, which nearly lead to your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry last year, this letter would ordinarily mean that you have received another notice that you have yet again give us no choice but to expel you. However, due to certain events that have recently transpired, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge himself, has asked that in order to compensate for all the suffering you surely went through when you acknowledged the fact that a certain someone has returned and no one had believed you, we are pleased to tell you that you will not be expelled from Hogwarts. But, if there will be any more spells performed outside school, there will be no more chances and you will indeed be expelled. Also, be on the lookout for quite a few members from the Ministry of Magic that will be dispatched to Privet Drive and all surrounding areas to modify the memories of any Muggles who claim to have seen or heard anything unusual, which also includes the four Muggles you performed magic in front of. They will no longer have any recollection of the incidents that have taken place, which includes your broom flying, which also will be excused by the Minister of Magic.

Enjoy the rest of your holidays!

Yours Sincerely,

Mafalda Hopkirk

IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE

_Ministry of Magic_

After rereading the letter over three times, Harry let out a huge sigh of relief. He couldn't believe it. This summer was already starting to look a little better than last years already.

"What? What did that letter say boy? Come on, out with it!"

Harry was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm not expelled," said Harry happily.

"What? How? But you did magic in front of _them_," said Uncle Vernon, pointing to Marnie, Dudley, Blake, and Debbie.

"Apparently, the Minister of Magic was willing to compensate all the suffering I went through when he and the rest of the Ministry didn't believe my story that Voldemort had returned." Dudley, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon shuddered.

Behind them, they heard the front door of number four open. Cousin Albert was standing there, mouth hanging wide open.

"What is going on here? What's wrong with Blake? Cousin Vernon!" Cousin Albert waddled his way over to where everyone was standing, baring his teeth angrily.

"Oh, Cousin Albert! W-why don't you just go back inside. We are handling things quite fine without you, so-"

"That boy is unconscious! How does that qualify as handling things quite fine without me?" He was staring wildly at all of them. His eyes finally landed on Harry. "_You_," he sneered. "I bet my brand new car that this boy was responsible for all this! And what's all this rubbish?" Harry's school things and belongings were still scattered all over the front lawn. Cousin Albert bent down to get a closer look. His eyes grew large in alarm.

"I knew there was something terribly wrong with that boy the moment I laid eyes on him! He doesn't really attend St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys, does he? Hmm, interesting. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These books don't look like the type stuff one would learn in a _normal _school." Cousin Albert lifted up one of Harry's school books. _"The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5?" _Uncle Vernon looked like he wanted to disappear off the face of the earth seeing that Cousin Albert now knew that Harry really wasn't what they told him he was.

Placing back down Harry's school book, Cousin Albert, looking quite satisfied with himself, said, "I am going to tell all the other Dursleys' about what's happened. I'm sure they'd love to hear that the host of the party and his nephew have completely ruined the family reunion, and I'm sure they'd like to be let in on your dirty little _secret_." Cousin Albert grinned maliciously at Harry and Uncle Vernon before turning around and heading back inside.

"Cousin Albert! Wait!" Uncle Vernon let Marnie and Debbie take control of holding the unconscious Blake held upright as he ran after Cousin Albert. "Boy, come with me now! We have to stop him from blabbing to everyone what he just saw and now knows!" Uncle Vernon glanced behind him and saw Harry not moving at all. "What are you doing? Come on!" Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's no use running after them," said Harry calmly.

"What?" asked Uncle Vernon bewilderedly.

"You must have forgotten. Just like when Aunt Marge was blown up, the Ministry of Magic is dispatching some members over here right now and all the surrounding areas to modify the memories of everyone who have seen certain things they don't want to be seen. You don't have to worry anymore. No one will remember _anything_." Uncle Vernon finally calmed down.

"Wait a minute, they're going to make us forget everything?" asked Marnie frantically. "NO! No, I won't let them! The whole world has to know what you are! They must know! They can't do anything to me!" Marnie let go of Blake and started to make a run for it. As she was about to turn a corner, a wizard in plus-fours appeared out of thin air right next to her. Marnie stumbled backwards.

_"Obliviate!" _saidthe man sharply, pointing his wand straight at Marnie. Instantly, Marnie's eyes slid out of focus, her brows unknitted, and a look of dreamy concern fell over her face. Harry once again recognized the symptoms of one who just had her memory modified.

"Where's my Mum? I need to get something out of the car," said Marnie placidly to the wizard. She frowned at him. "Who are you?" She sneered at his attire. She turned around and headed back to number four. She saw Blake unconscious, and gasped. "What's happened to him?"

"Marnie, listen, they did something to you and-" Debbie suddenly stopped mid sentence.

Another wizard had appeared. Marnie gasped. Suddenly, wizards and witches started Apparating all over the place.

The first wizard who had appeared shouted, "All right everyone, let's get this done as fast as we can! Don't miss anyone! Let's go!" Harry recognized this wizard. He was the one who was modifying a Muggle's memory ten times a day at the campsite which he, his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and his family were staying at when the Quidditch World Cup took place two years ago.

Debbie's memory was modified, and Marnie's memory had to be modified again. When Blake finally came to, his memory was also modified. Harry had to tell the wizards and witches that Dudley, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were all right and that they would never breathe a word of what had happened to anyone, ever. Half of the witches and wizards left to go and modify the memories of the Muggles in the surrounding areas while the other half headed inside number four.

Harry nervously stepped up to the first wizard who Apparated. He couldn't help but feel really guilty that it was his entire doing that all these witches and wizards had to come and modify the memories of so many Muggles.

"Er, sir, I'd like to apologize to you," Harry said, walking side by side with the wizard. Seeing Harry, the wizard stopped.

"Ah yes, you must be Mr. Harry Potter," said the wizard, who looked a little exhausted. "Blimey, I'll be glad when this is all over."

"I'm really, really sorry, sir, and if there's anything I could do to help-"

"It's all right, you don't need to apologize Mr. Potter."

"But I was reckless and let all those Muggles see me flying off on my broom and performed magic in front of not one, but_ four _Muggles."

"Didn't you say that we didn't need to worry about Dudley," said the wizard, slightly narrowing his eyes at Harry.

"You don't, but I insist on apologizing and-"

"Honestly Mr. Potter, surely you don't think that you were the _only _reckless teenage wizard or witch who didn't think about the consequences and performed magic in front of Muggles when they would do something to anger them? I've seen far worse! One time, we had to modify the memories of thousands of Muggles when a young wizard around your age performed magic in a stadium full of them!"

"What was he trying to do?" asked Harry.

"Well, apparently his team was losing, and a couple of his Muggle friends were taunting him and his team, so he decided to use magic and made the other team lose. Unfortunately, the spells he used were ones he didn't have much practice with, and well, the results weren't pretty. Never saw anything like it! We wizards surely thought that that moment was when our world and ourselves would finally be discovered by Muggles. The wizard chuckled. "Ah, adolescence. I really miss those days." Harry smiled.

"So you aren't mad at me for making you all come down here and modify all these Muggles memories?" asked Harry reluctantly.

"All in a day's work, Mr. Potter. Compared to that incident I just mentioned, this is all just a piece of cauldron cake!" The wizard chuckled again.

"Well, thank you sir. And sorry again." said Harry, grinning.

"Ah Mr. Potter, it should be I who is apologizing and thanking you," said the wizard.

"What do you mean sir?" Harry didn't have a clue as to why this wizard would have anything to apologize or thank for.

"You do recall that not many of us in the wizarding world didn't believe that You-Know-Who had truly returned? I am sorry to say that I was one of those who did not believe you, and for that, I want to say that I am truly and deeply sorry Mr. Potter." The wizard placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, it's perfectly understandable that you didn't believe me. You work for the Ministry of Magic, and well, who would believe such a story without a shred of proof except my word," said Harry quickly. The wizard smiled warmly.

"Well, you stood by your word no matter what, and I admire you for that. It's all because of you that we now know You-Know-Who is truly back. Thank you, Mr. Potter." The wizard patted Harry's shoulder. "Well, best be off now. I'm pretty sure the other wizards and witches are probably wondering where I am. Probably loads more of Muggles memories we have to modify. It was nice talking to you Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled, and waved good-bye to the wizard, who headed inside the house. Looking around, he saw Blake, Marnie, and Debbie sitting quietly on the front lawn. They were frowning. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were pacing nervously all around the lawn. Dudley just stood there, staying quiet as he had been since everything had transpired. Harry walked up to them.

"Er, Uncle Vernon, are you all right?" asked Harry cautiously. "What's wrong?"

"What wrong? What's _wrong_? I'll tell you what's bloody wrong! There are loads of _your_ kind in my house right now trying to make sure none of the Dursleys remember anything Cousin Albert could have possibly told them. What if they miss one? What if we end up on the news? Our lives will be ruined! And it's all thanks to you boy," sneered Uncle Vernon.

"I'm sure that _my_ kind will do their job, and you two will have nothing to worry about," said Harry confidently. He ignored the unsure looks on Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's face. "What's wrong with them? How come they're frowning?"

"Well, with their memories now modified, the three of them wanted to go back inside the house. The Muggles kept asking us who the strange people were, and your uncle explained to them that something was wrong with the electricity and that they were here to fix it all up. It was quite hard explaining to them, since our kind don't dress as normal as they should be in the Muggle world." Aunt Petunia was right. Harry had just seen an old wizard wearing a long flowery nightgown pass by. "It's been a difficult task trying to keep them outside here with us." She was wringing her bony wrists so much so again that red marks were forming.

"When will they be done?" whispered Uncle Vernon impatiently, glancing around, as if looking for an answer to appear. Ten minutes or so had passed before the wizard Harry had talked to earlier came out of the house. Half of the witches and wizards that left to go and modify the memories of the Muggles in the surrounding areas were coming back and the other half that headed inside number four were now pouring out of the house and onto the lawn. Uncle Vernon quickly walked up to the wizard Harry had talked to.

"Well, are you bloody done now?" he asked, eyeing him nervously. The wizard smiled.

"Yes sir, we fixed your problem! Now all of you can now head back inside and enjoy the rest of your family reunion." He made his way towards Harry.

"Finally!" exclaimed Marnie. "It's bloody boring out here." Debbie followed her. Blake on the other hand, stood there, as if thinking deeply about something.

Aunt Petunia saw this and asked cautiously, "Er Blake, don't you want to come in? Maybe you should go in and get something to eat." Blake stared at Harry, a suspicious kind of stare.

"Something doesn't seem right," said Blake, who narrowed his eyes, continuing to stare at Harry. Uncle Vernon jerked his head and gave a fierce look at the wizard.

"You told me that the problem was fixed!" Uncle Vernon whispered loudly. Blake frowned and had a puzzled look on his face.

"What do you mean Uncle Vernon? The problem with the electricity should be fixed by now. Everyone who seemed to be working on the problem seems to be out here with us now." Blake pointed out some of the witches and wizards.

"Oh, yes, right, right you are boy," Uncle Vernon said as calmly as possible. "Silly me, what was I thinking." He made eye contact with the wizard, who nodded his head to indicate that everyone was just fine.

"I think I must have forgotten something to do," said Blake, shrugging his shoulders and decided to head back inside. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia both let out a huge sigh of relief. It was getting dark now. Harry turned to the wizard.

"So is everyone, er, all right?" asked Harry.

"Yes Mr. Potter, we made sure we got everyone. Let's just say we have a certain _way _to make sure we got everyone." The wizard winked at Harry. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia gasped softly.

"Well, if that's all, I demand that you _all_ leave right this instant! There is to be no more ruddy _magic_, starting... NOW!" Uncle Vernon marched up to a group of wizards, waved his arms wildly about and said "Shoo, go on! Get out of here!" After a couple of minutes of trying to clear off the witches and wizards, who thought it was quite a funny sight watching Uncle Vernon fail miserably since none of them did not want to be pushed around by a Muggle like him, Harry asked the wizard who was standing next to him if he could do something about all the oddly dressed witches and wizards just standing around and chatting.

"Oh yes, of course! We should be heading off now, shouldn't we?" said the wizard, grinning sheepishly. "Come everyone! The Muggles who we just modified might have to have their memories modified yet again if we all keep standing around like this. If any of them are looking outside their windows right now, they might find it a bit odd how a whole lot of electricians are just standing about here. Quickly, come on!" The huge group started walking away from number four and turning right on a corner.

"Where are you all going?" asked Harry, puzzled.

"Well, we certainly cannot Disapparate here, now can we, Mr. Potter? We are just going to a secluded spot nearby and Disapparate there," said the wizard chuckling, thumping Harry hard on the back.

"Oh, that's right. You would need to modify memories again just in case the Muggles would have seen all of you disappearing into thin air here," said Harry, grinning.

"Yes, that's right. Now, I know that I can speak for the rest of the wizards and witches, and I think we've all had enough of Muggles to last us for an entire lifetime! Honestly, are those Muggles inside your house really your relatives? They were all a very troublesome bunch! And that one they all called Cousin Albert was just a _nightmare_, honestly!" He and Harry laughed heartedly together for a couple of minutes. After wiping a tear off his face, the wizard waved good-bye to Harry, who waved back.

"Oh and Harry, don't forget to clean up all your things off the lawn, all right?" the wizard called out before giving a final wave and turning right on the corner and disappearing from sight. Harry turned around and saw that Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were actually already cleaning up Harry's things. He gaped at them.

"Er, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley?" asked Harry uncertainly. They all looked up at him, sneering. "You know, I can clean up all that by myself. You don't need to help."

"Help? You think we are helping you? HA!" snapped Uncle Vernon.

"Well, what do you call what you three are doing right now then?" asked Harry, looking at them incredulously.

"You were simply taking too long talking to that odd fellow, and the last thing we need is yet another Dursley coming out here and discovering what you are by just taking a look at all this ruddy rubbish!" After tossing the last school book of Harry's into his trunk, they all sighed with relief, even Harry. "Come boy, help me carry your trunk into your bedroom. This time, we are going to lock your door."

"If you had just locked me in my room with my things like I had suggested earlier, then maybe none of this catastrophe would have never happened," said Harry quietly to himself. Uncle Vernon still heard him.

"If I had known that fact boy, then yes I think I would have locked you up with your things. People being suspicious of a room locked up doesn't sound that bad anymore. No matter, it's no use sulking over what could have been. What's done is done." Aunt Petunia opened the front door for them.

"What do I say if they ask what's in the trunk?" whispered Harry as they dragged the trunk inside. Cousin Albert spotted them and made his way towards them.

"Just follow my lead," Uncle Vernon whispered back, putting on a fake smile. Harry did the same, which made Cousin Albert frown. Uncle Vernon nudged Harry painfully in the ribs. "Ah Cousin Albert, how are you? Feeling all right?"

"Fine, I'm just fine Cousin Vernon," said Cousin Albert placidly . "I feel a little odd, but it's probably nothing." He looked down at what Uncle Vernon and Harry were carrying. "What's inside the trunk?" He took a step forward, while Harry and Uncle Vernon took a step backward.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just some old things of mine. The boy was just helping me take them back upstairs. I just simply couldn't part with some of the things." Uncle Vernon chuckled nervously. Cousin Albert studied their faces, grunted and headed back to the living room. Harry and Uncle Vernon sighed softly and continued to drag the trunk upstairs.

By the time they had gotten the trunk upstairs and Uncle Vernon had locked Harry into his room, it was night, as Harry saw as he looked out his window. He heard some movement from outside. Looking down outside his window, he saw Marnie, Blake, and Debbie with, who Harry assumed were their parents since they looked just like them. A few other Dursleys' were also filing outside. Harry smiled. He knew that this must mean that the Dursley family reunion was coming to an end. As he made his way to his bed, Harry heard a loud knock on his door. It was Aunt Petunia, who unlocked his door, not looking too pleased.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" asked Harry, getting up from his bed.

"The Dursleys' want you to come downstairs and say good-bye to them," said Aunt Petunia, holding the door wide open. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"You're joking, right? asked Harry, smirking. "Why?"

"You are family Harry, and so they want to say good-bye to you," answered Aunt Petunia simply.

"Is this some sort of Dursley joke?" Harry asked, giving Aunt Petunia a hard look. "Because if it is, I swear, I don't know what I'll do if it is."

"Oh quit being paranoid and just come downstairs. They said to hurry up, so let's go!" Harry followed Aunt Petunia downstairs, looking around everywhere, just in case someone was planning to do something to him. To Harry's surprise, Aunt Petunia was right. All the Dursleys' wanted to do was just say good-bye to him, but not without criticizing him a little bit before they left. Aunt Marge stepped up first.

"You boy are going to treat my brother with more respect, or I swear, the next time I decide to visit, you'll wish you were never born. Do you hear me?" She pointed her pudgy finger in Harry's face. Harry just smiled.

"I'll treat him any way I please, thank you," said Harry, laughing at the look on Aunt Marge's face with his response. Cousin Albert stepped up next.

"Those parents of yours must have been the worst, seeing as to how you turned out. If it's possible, I'd like to meet the other Potters'. But then again, they're all probably all locked up in prison or in the madhouse, aren't they?" He smirked at Harry. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon both yelped, worried about what Harry was going to do next.

"Well, it's getting late. Don't you think you all should start heading home now?" Harry waved good-bye, who got reluctant waves from some of the Dursleys'. Marnie, Debbie, and Blake made their way to Harry.

"Too bad you don't attend Smeltings," said Marnie, casting an evil look at Harry. "We would have so much more fun if you were there."

"Your room needs a different look Potter," said Blake, smirking at Harry. "I expect better next time should our families feel like visiting you again. Maybe we could get to know each other more better, and you could tell me more about your school. You could also show me that park that's nearby. I'd like to check it out sometime." Debbie just pounded her fists loudly into her hand. Giving Harry one last glowering look, they turned and followed their parents. Harry just smiled.

"Good-bye! Thank you so much for coming!" yelled Uncle Vernon happily, waving joyfully. His smile vanished when he saw that Cousin Albert had still not left.

"Well, the first Dursley family reunion was all right, I suppose," said Cousin Albert, a bored look on his face. "Now, if it was at my house, it would be a totally different story..."

"My goodness, look at the time! I need to wake up bright and early for work tomorrow. So, if that's all Cousin Albert, I really need to head inside and clean up. Good-bye now." He grudgingly shook Cousin Albert's hand, who just grunted and also gave Harry one last glowering look. Harry was made to stay waving good-bye until the last Dursley car was out of sight. Harry sighed loudly, with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon following suit. Dudley stayed silent.

"Why have you been so quiet?" asked Harry, stepping up to Dudley, who slowly glanced at him.

"It's all my fault," answered Dudley quietly.

"Popkin, don't say that!" said Aunt Petunia, walking quickly up to Dudley. She hugged him tightly, but Dudley pushed her away.

"Why not? Look, if I didn't want to get on my cousin's good side again, then none of this would have happened. No one would have found out about Harry. It's all my bloody fault!" Dudley threw up his hands and stormed into the house. Harry couldn't believe his ears.

"Did Dudley actually admit that something was _his_ fault?" asked Harry, more than bewildered at what he had just seen and heard.

"It definitely wasn't easy for him," Aunt Petunia said softly.

"And you boy better not rub it in his face!" scowled Uncle Vernon.

"But he's done so much worse than I have, and you're actually letting him get away with what he's done?" Harry looked from one to the other. "Come on, because of him, the last people you'd want to know about what I really am would have known the truth, all because of him wanting to get back on someone's good side. There was so much at stake!"

"We did let you get away with stuff haven't we?" said Uncle Vernon, crossing his arms. "If it weren't for those allies of yours and other special circumstances, you bloody bet your aunt and I wouldn't let you get away with some of the things you've done and said to us." Harry decided to hold his tongue, smiling to the both of them before heading back inside. He found Dudley sulking on the steps of the stairs. Harry sat down next to him.

"Er, Dudley?" Harry asked, unsure if he should have tried to make an attempt talking to Dudley. He looked at Harry with solemn eyes.

"Go ahead, tell me it's all my fault," said Dudley, his tone sulky. "I deserve it. I've deserved it for all my life. You know best out of all the people in the world that I never take the blame for anything. I guess there's always a first for everything." He bowed his head down, staring at his feet.

"I guess, if I was in your place, I would have done the same thing," said Harry reluctantly. Dudley stared at him.

"You're just saying that because my mum and dad told you to be nice to me, didn't they?" asked Dudley, lips somewhat trembling. "Well, don't even bother. You know that we don't like each other and it's just a bloody waste of time pretending! Just sod off already. I know you don't want to be here sitting next to me and trying to make me feel all better. You probably want to write to those allies of yours right now, don't you? You want to tell them all about what I've done. Go on! I don't care anymore." Dudley got up and ran upstairs and slammed his door. At that moment, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came inside as well. When they saw Harry sitting by himself on the stairs, panic swept over them.

"Where's Dudley? What did you do? What did you say? Didn't we bloody tell you not to rub it in his face?" Uncle Vernon marched his way over to Harry, with Aunt Petunia following.

"I didn't do anything, all right? Why do you two always assume the worst of me? Honestly, can't you just give me a break for once in your life?" Harry too was frustrated, and shaking his head at them, decided to head to bed as well. "That was some family reunion Uncle Vernon. Can't wait for the next one!" he called, walking up the stairs before either of them could accuse him of anything else.

"There bloody won't be a next time!" shouted Uncle Vernon up the stairs. "No ruddy way! At least not at my house, you can be sure of that! We've had enough close calls of people finding out about you to last us an entire lifetime boy!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Just wanted to say thanks to all the people who reviewed my little fanfic here. I appreciate all your kind comments. The more reviewsI get, the more quicker I update. It's that jumpstartI needto move my butt. I hope you like this next chapter. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER THREE

**TWO OF A KIND**

Unlike the previous morning, Harry had woken up late. Surprisingly, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't come storming into his room and shouting at him to get up. When he headed downstairs, he found Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon still cleaning up from last night.

"Didn't you say to Uncle Albert that you needed to wake up bright and early for work today? And why are you still cleaning? Didn't you two finish cleaning last night?" Harry sat down and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"I wanted to get rid of that man," said Uncle Vernon, yawning. "And for your information, since you and Dudley didn't bother to help us clean up, we couldn't get all the cleaning done last night and we just fell asleep on the carpet."

"Sorry, just got a little frustrated last night and totally forgot about cleaning up," replied Harry, yawning. They scowled at him.

"I thought I might head out to the park today," Harry told them after finishing up his orange juice. Aunt Petunia jerked her head sharply and gawked at him.

"What? Why do you still want to go there?" Uncle Vernon nodded in agreement.

"What if those ruddy dementoids come after you again?" he asked sharply.

"I can defend myself you know," Harry said scowling. "And don't tell me you two are actually concerned about me." He got up from his seat and was about to head back upstairs to get changed, but Uncle Vernon blocked his path. "What?"

"You better be back here before it gets dark, you hear me boy?" he narrowed his eyes at Harry. Aunt Petunia did the same. "If those dementoids come after you, you're going to use magic and you'll be expelled from that ruddy school of yours for sure!"

"Why do you care if I get expelled from Hogwarts?" Harry asked suspiciously. "I would assume that you would be thrilled if I was expelled."

"If you got expelled boy, then you would need to go to one of the schools around here, and that means that I would have to pay for your school things. You've told us that your parents left you a fortune of wizard money, and I'm glad they did because I will not bloody pay for you to learn how to make things levitate or disappear." Harry smiled.

"Okay, if that's how you feel, then I won't get myself expelled, I promise," said Harry, bemused. Well, I better get going now. I'm wasting time right now talking to you and before you know it, it's going to be dark out." Uncle Vernon stepped out of the way and Harry ran upstairs, chuckling softly.

By the time Harry was dressed, it was already past noon. He had decided to clean up the messy contents in his trunk and rearrange things neatly before he would dress. He took some leftovers from last night to bring with him to the park. As he headed to the door, Harry waved casually to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, who just nodded slightly in acknowledgment.

"Before dark boy!" Harry heard Uncle Vernon shout as he closed the front door.

Harry decided to take his time walking to the park. He stopped and observed some of the Muggles things nearby, like the sprinkler that watered the lawns, to the mailbox where Muggle post wasn't as quick as the wizard post. All Harry wanted to do was get out of the house again. Even if Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley weren't as awful as the other Dursleys', which Harry thought was a blessing now, he needed to get away from them.

When he finally got there, he was relieved to see that the gate wasn't locked, since it was still daytime. He didn't feel like vaulting the fence. As he slowly walked around a path in the park, he spotted the bench with the peeling red and gold paint. Thinking that whatever frightened him out of the park that one night surely wouldn't be here again, Harry sat down on the bench. He looked up and saw some bluebirds chirping away. Sighing happily, Harry was glad to finally be away from his relatives. Spending an entire day and night with them was like the worst possible scenario he had encountered this summer so far. Well, the moment when Dudley almost strangled him to death came pretty close too.

As Harry sat quietly on the bench eating the leftovers he had brought with him, he suddenly noticed that the bluebirds had stopped chirping. He glanced around him, looking around for anything that might have seen suspicious. He knew that nothing looked as it seemed, and anything in the park right now could possibly be dangerous to him.

"Hello?" shouted Harry, standing up slowly, his hand lingering towards his wand in his pocket. He really didn't want to use his wand, but if there really was someone, or something, lurking out there right now that wanted to attack Harry, he knew that he wouldn't have a choice. He continued scanning the surroundings. Harry suddenly felt a soft tap on his shoulder. Harry screamed and nearly jumped out his skin. He whirled around quickly, pointing his wand at whoever or whatever tapped him on his shoulder.

To his surprise, it was a small black-haired boy with green eyes. He had expected worse, like some sort of monstrous creature he had encountered in the past on so many numerous occasions. Harry instantly recognized him. It was eleven-years-old Mark Evans, one of the kids Dudley liked to beat up whenever he would cheek him, who lived three streets away from them. He actually looked more terrified than Harry.

"S-sorry," said Mark quietly, "I-I didn't mean to s-scare you." His knees were trembling and he eyed Harry's wand nervously. Seeing this, Harry didn't feel as scared as he was just a few moments ago. He smiled warmly at Mark, who smiled back reluctantly.

"I guess I should be the one apologizing to you Mark," said Harry calmly, putting his wand back into his pocket. "I didn't mean to scare you like that with my... Oh, I mean, I didn't mean to scare you." Mark eyes gazed down to the pocket where Harry had put his want into.

"Was that a wand?" he asked curiously. He didn't seemed as frightened either anymore. "Can I see it? What does it do? Why were you pointing it at me?" Harry avoided Mark's eyes.

"Er, yeah, it's a wand, and well, I really don't want to take it out Mark, and it er, doesn't do anything in particular, and I er, thought you were going to attack me and..." Harry looked everywhere else but at Mark.

"And you were going to defend yourself with a wand?" asked Mark, scoffing. "What good will a wand be had I been someone with a knife or a gun?" He laughed. "You know, for someone who attends St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys, pointing a wand at someone doesn't seem like the sort of thing a hardened hooligan like yourself would do. I expected much worse." He studied Harry, carefully looking at him up and down.

"Well, don't believe everything you hear Mark," said Harry simply.

"It's hard not to, especially with parents that tell me to stay far away from you every chance they get," said Mark, shrugging.

"Why do they tell you to stay away from me?" asked Harry, frowning. "Afraid I might have a bad influence on you?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. They've told me that you hang out with a odd crowd, and if I were to be around you, I would bring some of that oddness that you have out of me." He shrugged his shoulders again. "I have no idea what they're talking about. But between you and me, they already think I'm a bit unusual. One time at school, some kids were chasing me, and before you knew it, there I was, sitting on the chimney. I had no clue how I got up there. Must have been the wind or something. And my mum doesn't give me haircuts anymore because it never looks like my hair gets cut. It just grows back so fast, as if by _magic_." Harry gasped loudly, which made Mark raise an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute, have the same things happened to you too?" Mark asked excitedly. Harry couldn't say anything, which made Mark more excited. "Hang on! I bet that's why my parents keep telling me to stay away from you! You've had the same unusual things happen to you too, haven't you? They don't want me to go and ask you what all that odd stuff means because you've been through this stuff. My parents are hiding something, I just know it!" Mark looked eagerly into Harry's eyes, who looked down. "Please Harry, tell me what all this means. Am I completely mental? Is there something wrong with me? Why do so many odd things happen to me? Don't tell me that you don't know Harry, because I know you do." With the way Mark was looking at him, Harry couldn't help but feel that he should tell Mark what he was. He actually felt quite relieved, knowing that if Mark was indeed telling the truth, then he was a real wizard, just like him. Mark was absolutely correct. All the stuff Mark said happened to him were the same exact stuff that happened to him as well.

"Er Mark, I don't think I'm exactly the right person to tell you," started Harry, gulping. "Maybe you should wait until the end of next month or so. If what you're telling me is the truth, then you'll know soon enough the answers to all your questions." A look of disappointment formed on Mark's face.

"Couldn't you tell me something, _anything_?" begged Mark, which made Harry really uncomfortable. "Please Harry, I'll do anything if you'll just tell me, _please_!" Mark got down on his knees and continued pleading some more. Harry slowly backed away from him.

"Mark, get up, don't do that!" said Harry exasperatedly.

"I won't stop until you tell me something!" shouted Mark. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted a couple running towards them. They looked really angry.

"Mark Evans! Get up, right now!" screamed the woman. Mark turned to see who called him and immediately did as he was told.

"M-Mum, what are you doing here?" asked Mark, his knees trembling once again.

"We should be asking you the same thing young man," scolded the man.

"I-I was just, just..." Mark's eyes wandered back to Harry, who was feeling really uncomfortable. The man and woman, who Harry assumed were Mark's parents, were scowling at him intensely.

"Didn't we tell you never to come to this park ever again?" said Mr. Evans sharply. Harry noticed that Mark had his mother's hair, which was jet-black like Harry's hair, but had his father's eyes, which were bright green, also like Harry's. For a moment, Harry thought that Mark looked somewhat like him, since his eyes were shaped like his, but his hair was neat, unlike Harry's untidy hair which didn't seem to want to be tamed, just like his father's. "After all the warnings we've given you, you deliberately disobeyed us." Mark looked down sadly.

"Look, maybe if you told him what he really is, then he wouldn't need to come to me for answers," blurted out Harry, who quickly wished he hadn't. Mr. and Mrs. Evans walked up to Harry, both sets of eyes narrowed down to slits. Harry gulped loudly.

"What he is Mr. Potter is a _normal_, eleven-year old boy, nothing more, much to yours _and_ our son's dismay."

"That's a load of rubbish Mrs. Evans. You know what I really am, don't you? And you're afraid that Mark is just like me, aren't you?" Mrs. Evans glanced nervously at her husband. "Who are you anyway? And how do you know what I really am?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Potter. Now, if you don't mind, we are leaving now." Mrs. Evans grabbed one of Mark's ears and started dragging him away. Mr. Evans followed them, glancing back at Harry, scowling.

"He's not going to stop coming to me until you tell him the truth!" Harry yelled.

"We'll make sure he never sees you again Mr. Potter, mark my word!" Mr. Evans yelled back.

After they were out of sight, Harry went and sat back down on the bench, thinking over what had just happened. Did Mr. and Mrs. Evans actually know that Harry was really a wizard? If so, how? It didn't seem possible that they would know that Harry was a wizard. Who would tell them? Definitely not Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia. Harry suddenly thought of last night and all the memories the witches and wizards had come to modify. What if they missed one? Harry shook his head. No, that couldn't be it. That one wizard told them that they had ways, which was magic, to know if they had modified everyone's memories. Surely they didn't miss anyone.

But then he remembered that Mark told him that his parents were always constantly telling him to stay away from Harry, and the family reunion was just last night, so that ruled out the possibility that the witches and wizards missed a Muggle. Harry couldn't think of anything else to explain how Mr. and Mrs. Evans could know what Harry was. He looked around and noticed that hardly anyone was in the park with him. Deciding that he didn't want the same thing that happened that one night with the unknown thing that made him run home fearing for his life, Harry decided to head home.

As he made his way to number four, an idea suddenly popped into Harry's head. He ran inside and shut the door quickly behind him. He thought he'd get something from his room before finding his aunt and uncle. After he retrieved the item and stuffed it in his pocket, Harry quickly ran downstairs. He spotted Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia sitting in the kitchen, drinking tea. When they saw the look on Harry's face, which was flustered, they both put down their teacups.

"What is it? Did you see that thing in the park again?" asked an agitated Aunt Petunia, eyeing Harry nervously. "Did it follow you again?"

"But it's not dark Petunia!" said Uncle Vernon, looking outside the kitchen window.

"No, no, nothing followed me from the park you two," said Harry shortly, quickly making his way towards them. "Do you know the Evans?" Aunt Petunia, who had picked up her teacup to take a sip, dropped it at the mere mention of the name Evans.

"W-what did you just say?" asked Aunt Petunia, the color draining from her face.

"I said, do you know the Evans? I just met their son Mark today," said Harry.

"H-how do you know Mark?" Aunt Petunia bent down to pick up the broken pieces of her teacup.

"Well, before today, I knew him only as one of the kids Dudley liked to beat up whenever he would cheek him and who lives three streets away from us. But now, well, I think I know what he _really_ is. The stuff he told me that's happened to him were the exact same stuff that happened to me. If he's telling the truth, I think he's just like me." Uncle Vernon laughed and picked up his teacup, while Aunt Petunia remained silent.

"Just like you?" asked Aunt Petunia, gazing at Harry uncertainly. "Do you mean to tell me that there is another wizard that lives nearby?" It was now Uncle Vernon's turn to drop his teacup.

"WHAT?" bellowed Uncle Vernon, shaking with shock. "Another bloody person of your kind? No, no, it can't be!"

"I think so, and I don't see anything wrong with that," said Harry, who bent down to pick up the broken pieces of Uncle Vernon's teacup. After he picked up the last piece, he glanced up to see Uncle Vernon sneering at him.

"Of course you don't see anything wrong boy! If that Evans boy is telling the truth, you'll have someone nearby to talk about your school with and what you do there!"

"And you think that's a bad thing? If that really is the case, then during the summer holiday I wouldn't be hanging around here that often because I would be hanging out with him." Uncle Vernon's face lit up.

"Oh, I didn't think of it that way. Well, if you aren't going to be here then, well-"

"Hold on Vernon, he absolutely cannot see that Evans boy!" Aunt Petunia said suddenly. Harry and Uncle Vernon stared at her. Never had Aunt Petunia protested something in her life unless Uncle Vernon protested as well. This was just simply bizarre, since Uncle Vernon was perfectly fine with it.

"Petunia, what wrong? Do you mean to tell me that you actually want this boy hanging around here all the time during the summer holiday?"

"I guess I'll have to grin and bear it, as long as he stays away from that Evans boy." She went to throw away the broken pieces of her teacup. Harry followed her, frowning.

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you? You know how the Evans know I'm a wizard, don't you?" Uncle Vernon gasped.

"Someone knows that you're a bloody wizard? But-but, how?"

"Vernon, do you remember Matthew?" whispered Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon eyes grew large in alarm.

"Hang on, I thought you said that he was d-" Aunt Petunia hastily placed a hand on Uncle Vernon's mouth.

"Not another word!" She looked severely at him, and then at Harry. "And _you_, you have to promise us that you will never see that Mark Evans boy ever again, do you hear me?"

"I can't promise anything unless I know the truth," said Harry firmly. Aunt Petunia gasped, then pointed a bony finger in his face.

"I'm sorry but I absolutelycannot tell you. There are just some things that are meant to be kept secret. This is one of those instances. If you cannot promise me that you will stay away from Mark Evans, then I will not allow you to go stay with your friend for the rest of the summer, if ever they ask. You will stay here with us until it is time for you to go back to school." Harry's mouth fell open.

"W-what? No, you can't mean that! You actually want me to stay here with you?" Aunt Petunia reluctantly nodded. Uncle Vernon was fuming silently. After a few seconds, he pulled aside Aunt Petunia to the living room.

"Petunia, does this mean that he's still alive? How can that be? I thought you said that-"

"Whatever I said cannot be discussed now, or ever," snapped Aunt Petunia, glancing around Uncle Vernon, checking to see if Harry was listening. To her relief, she saw Harry standing in the kitchen still, not close enough to hear them. Little did they know, but Harry had a pair of Extendable Ears on, a clever invention of Ron's twin brothers Fred and George. They allowed him to hear things better, unbeknownst to whoever they are listening to. Harry only remembered that he had this item in his pocket, which was the item he got from his room before finding Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, and decided to use them now that he really wanted to know who the Evans were and what his aunt and uncle were hiding from him and Mark.

"But Petunia, if he's alive, then we need to tell the boy-"

"We promised him, remember? No matter what, we promised to Matthew that we were to keep their boy and Harry apart. If what their son has told Harry is true, well then, we are in big trouble." Uncle Vernon cursed under his breath.

"No, they can't do this to us. Especially knowing how that boy disobeys us all the time, we cannot make sure that he won't find a way to speak with that Evans boy."

"Well, we have to try won't we Vernon?" said Aunt Petunia sharply. Uncle Vernon cursed under his breathe again.

"All right, I promise I'll stay away from Mark Evans," said Harry loudly from the kitchen. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon turned around quickly. They stared at Harry. Aunt Petunia was studying him, slowly walking up to Harry.

"Do you swear?" she asked sternly. "Because if we catch you-"

"I swear, I won't try to find a way to talk to Mark," said Harry calmly. "Well, I need to do some of my homework. The professors have given us so much more this year. I'll be in my room if you need me." Harry hurried out of the kitchen, just so he wouldn't give Aunt Petunia the chance to protest. As he closed his bedroom door, he said, smiling to himself, "But I can't promise that Mark won't try to find a way to talk to me."

For the next few days, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon kept a very close watch over Harry. Whenever he made an attempt to go outside, they would tell him that it was way too hot outside or that they needed help with cleaning the house, whatever excuse they could cook up. Harry knew that if he didn't do as he was told, he wouldn't be allowed to stay at Ron's for the rest of the summer, which was now growing to be a custom.

One day, as Harry was sitting on his bed, thinking over what he overheard Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon say, he thought of something. He could write to his allies. Not to tell on his relatives, but to ask them if they knew why he wasn't allowed to see Mark Evans. But who would he write to? His choices were Mad-Eye Moody, Professor Lupin, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Which one out of those five would actually know the answers to all of his questions? He paced his room, hands at his hips, pondering.

"Well, I could just write to all of them... like write the same letter, but just change the names of who I am addressing it to. Yeah, that should do." Harry went to his trunk and grabbed four pieces of parchment (he didn't think it was necessary to write two separate letter to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley), ink, and his quill. As he sat on his bed, tapping his quill, he wrote the letter quickly.

_Dear_ _Mr. and. Mrs. Weasley,_

_Hello! How have you all been over the summer holiday? Good, I hope. You're probably wondering why I am writing to you. Don't worry, nothing bad has happened. The reason why I am writing to you is because I'd like to ask you a few questions. I can't seem to get a straight answer from my aunt and uncle, so I thought I'd ask you. Well, I guess the first question I have is: Do you know the Evans? There is a boy who lives nearby, and his name is Mark Evans. My aunt and uncle don't seem to want me to see him and talk to him. Do you happen to know why? I find it quite odd that I cannot talk to this boy. Is there something I should know about Mark? I've met his parents, and they cannot stand to see me interacting with him at all. If you have any information any at all, I would be really grateful. It's driving me mad not knowing why I can't see Mark Evans. Hope you can help!_

_Sincerely,_

Harry

Harry glanced down at the letter, smiling, and took out another piece of parchment.

It only took all the people he wrote to a day to write back to him. Harry was disappointed. Mad-Eye Moody, Professor Lupin, Tonks, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley basically wrote the same thing. For example, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wrote:

_Dear Harry,_

_Hello Harry dear! Glad to hear that everything is going fine over there, oh well, except the part where your aunt and uncle not telling you anything about that Mark Evans boy. We are sorry to say that we have absolutely no clue who the Evans are. They are Muggles, aren't they? Arthur and I don't know that many Muggles personally. I hope that you are able to come and stay with us for the remaining summer holiday. We will write back to you when we will come by and pick you up again. Until then, just try to have a good holiday over there as best as you can. It shouldn't be too long until we write back. Take care Harry dear!_

_Love,_

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley

After rereading all the letters he had received from everyone he had written too, he threw them down, frustrated. How could it be that no one knew why Harry couldn't see Mark? Sighing deeply, he gathered up the letters and tossed them inside his trunk. He decided that the only thing to do now was just listen to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and stay away from Mark. He didn't want to risk not being able to stay over at the Weasley's just to suffice his yearning for the truth.

It was the end of that week, and as Harry sat at his desk doing some homework, Hedwig flew in with a letter attached to her leg. Harry smiled, who figured that this was the letter that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were referring to that would tell him when they would pick Harry up and stay with them for the rest of the summer holiday. After days of being stuck inside with the Dursleys, this was like a prayer being answered for Harry. He didn't think he could stand another minute being with his relatives, even if all they did was just try to keep him inside.

He eagerly took the letter off of Hedwig's leg and opened it. It was indeed from the Weasley's. Harry couldn't wait to read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hello again Harry dear! How has your summer been? Again, I am sorry that we could not help you with the information you wanted to know about Mark Evans. I'm afraid that I have yet another thing to apologize to you. I regret to inform you that sadly, you are unable to be stay with us for the remaining summer holidays. I know that have I told you that we would have you away from there as soon as we can, but things have happened. The reason for this is due to the fact that something has come up, a family emergency. Something's happened to Charlie in Romania, and Arthur and myself are going to spend the rest of the summer holiday with him. I have yet to decide if Ron and Ginny are to come with us. I know it would be a terrible suggestion to ask if they could come and stay with you, but from what I've heard and seen from those Muggles you live with, I'm not quite sure it would be likely that that would be possible. I've also written to Hermione, and am now awaiting for her response. I do hope that you aren't angry at us. I know it must be dreadful staying there, but we cannot find another solution. Sorry again Harry dear. Well, I best be off now. Lots to pack. I'm sure Ron will be writing to you about this. There's always next time!_

_Love,_

Mrs. Weasley

Harry stood there, mouth hanging open, letter clutched loosely in his hand. He couldn't believe it. He reread the letter from Mrs. Weasley, thinking he had read the letter wrong. But it was all there, a letter telling him that he was to remain stuck with his unbearable relatives until the next term for school began. He angrily threw the letter and fell onto his bed, fuming silently. He didn't want to feel angry at the Weasley's, but he felt that they were his only answer to having a decent summer before school started, and this summer had already been one of the worst. Head buried in his pillow, Harry heard the familiar flutter of wings. He slowly looked up and saw Hedwig on his desk.

"Please don't let it be any more bad news," groaned Harry as he slowly got up. For a moment, he didn't want to read what Hedwig had brought him. But, thinking that he better just get it over with, Harry snatched the mail and opened it up quickly. It was from Ron.

_Dear Harry,_

_Can you believe it? I don't! When Mum first told me the news that they had to go to Romania because of Charlie, I didn't think that had meant that you couldn't come and stay with us. Now I think Ginny and I are going to go with Mum and Dad in Romania with Charlie. I wish you could come with us. I can't think of anything else we could do to get you away from those Muggles you live with. I wish that there was something we could do. I've tried talking Mum into staying and not going to Romania, but she yelled at me and accused me of not caring enough for Charlie. So, I've decided to keep my mouth shut. If I don't, she'll probably accuse me of other things, I bet. I've heard from Mum that they wouldn't tell you who Mark Evans is. Sorry mate, I don't either. I wonder what's the big secret? Oh, I hear Mum calling me. I guess she's going to tell me to pack for Romania. Sorry again Harry that you can't stay with us this summer. _

_Ron_

Harry sadly placed Ron's letter on his desk beside Hedwig. He wished that the first letter he had received from Ron wouldn't contain such depressing news. Getting another letter telling him that he was to remain with the Dursleys' made him more depressed. Looking sadly at Hedwig, something caught his eye. There was another letter attached to Hedwig's leg. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. Harry reluctantly opened the letter, wondering what this letter could be. Who else would be writing to him? Looking at the neat handwriting, he recognized it as Hermione's. He figured that this was just a sympathy letter, telling him how dreadful she had felt for Harry. Sighing heavily, he started to read Hermione's letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_Hi, how have you been? Well, judging from what I've heard from Mrs. Weasley, not that good. I wonder why they wouldn't tell you who Mark Evans is. Maybe it has something to do with Voldemort. No, that seems a bit far fetched, doesn't it? Oh Harry, I've got some wonderful news! When Mrs. Weasley told me that you had to stay with those relatives of yours until it was time to head back to Hogwarts, I felt so terrible for you. But then, an idea struck me. If you couldn't go and stay with Ron as you usually do, then why don't you come and stay with me and my family for the rest of the summer? I've been writing to all sorts of people the instant I received Mrs. Weasley's letter. She wrote back to me saying that it wasn't going to be safe having you stay here with us, unlike when you stay with them, it's a whole entire family full of wizards and witches to protect you, and you told me the reason why you had to stay with your relatives every summer. But then I thought, why don't I just write to Professor Dumbledore and ask him if it was safe for you to come and stay with us for the remaining summer holiday. It was worth a shot. Surprisingly, he told me that it wouldn't be a problem at all! He wouldn't exactly tell me why it was okay that you could come and stay with us, but I thought I wouldn't say anymore and decided to write to you and tell you all about it! Would you like to come and stay with me and my family Harry? Ron's already written me back and told me that his parents are letting him stay with us. I do hope that you can come! Even if it won't be like staying with Ron's family, at least it'll be better than staying with your relatives, right? Write back to me with your response if you could come so that my family and I can get everything all ready for you, Ron, and Ginny. _

_Love from_

Hermione

The depressed state that Harry was in not too long ago was quickly fading away. Now this was the type of letter Harry had been waiting for all summer long. He was grinning from ear to ear, rereading Hermione's letter, who couldn't believe what had just transpired. Just when he thought he was going to have the worst summer ever, something good had actually happened. He went to his trunk and got a piece of parchment and his quill out and wrote back to Hermione, still smiling gleefully.

_Dear Hermione,_

_First off, I'd like to thank you! I am so grateful to you. I thought this was going to be the worst summer ever, knowing that I would be spending the rest of my summer with the Dursleys'. I can't believe that you went through all that trouble trying to find a way for me to get away from them. Thank you so much! I wonder why Dumbledore wouldn't tell you why it's okay. But then again, he always has his reasons for not telling us things, right? Well, I'm pretty sure that I would be able to come, just as long as I do what I'm told and stay away from Mark Evans until it's time to come over to your place. I'll send you another letter when I've gotten my relatives permission. Thanks again!_

_Forever Grateful,_

Harry

Harry quickly attached the letter to Hedwig's leg, saw Hedwig off, and decided to run downstairs to ask Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's permission to stay at Hermione's. They both raised their eyebrows when they saw Harry run quickly up to them in the living room with a huge smile on his face.

"What is it? Are you up to no good boy?" asked Uncle Vernon, waddling his way over to Harry.

"Here you go again, assuming the worst of me," said Harry sighing, but still grinning.

"Well, why are you so happy? There's no reason for you to be happy," replied Aunt Petunia.

"Now there is. I've just received a letter from one of my best friends. She's asked me to come stay with her and her family for the rest of the summer. I just came down here to ask you if I could go," said Harry, smiling.

_"She?" _asked Uncle Vernon, smirking at Harry. "You have a best friend who's a _girl_?" He snorted loudly.

"And? What's wrong with that?" asked Harry indignantly.

"Oh, nothing at all. You know, you could just tell us that she's your girlfriend you know," said Aunt Petunia, who was smirking. "You don't need to tell us she's just your best _friend_."

"What are you going on about?" said Harry confused. "Hermione _isn't _my girlfriend. You've seen her loads of times at the train station when you come and pick me up-"

"And we've seen her kiss you," said Uncle Vernon, snorting again. Aunt Petunia nodded, grinning.

"On my CHEEK!" shouted Harry, but decided to lower his voice when he saw the looks on their faces. "We don't fancy each other, you know."

"You may say that now boy, but one day, you'll start to see her in a new light. It happens to everyone. If you have a friend of the opposite gender, one day, out of the blue, you start to look at them differently. Tell me boy, have you had to tell other people that you and this girl are just _friends_, and they don't believe you at first?" Harry nodded reluctantly. "Soon boy, it's going to get to a point where you get tired of telling those people that you and this girl are just _friends_. You'll open your eyes and finally see the reason why people think you two are more than best friends," said Uncle Vernon smugly.

"Okay, that's enough! Since when are you two concerned about my personal life? Don't start now, please. All I came down here for was to ask your permission to stay at a _friend's_ house for the rest of the summer holiday. Can I go or not?" Harry tried to keep in mind that his relatives only wanted to give him grief, that was all, and not advice on his love life.

After having a fit of giggles, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia talked to each other quietly. After waiting for a few minutes, Uncle Vernon turned and looked at Harry, sighing heavily.

"Your aunt and I have decided that you can go." Uncle Vernon held up a finger when he saw Harry starting to retreat back upstairs. "That is, if you continue to keep your promise and stay away from Mark Evans." Harry nodded eagerly.

"Well, if that's all, I'll just head back upstairs." Harry turned around but stopped at the foot of the stairs when he heard Uncle Vernon clear his throat loudly .

"Oh, and one more thing boy," started Uncle Vernon, with Harry grudgingly turning around to face him, "The three of us will be going out of town today. Your Aunt Marge is ill, and we will be going to the hospital to visit her."

"Does that mean I'll be home alone?" asked Harry innocently.

"Don't be so stupid. We wouldn't leave you here all alone knowing for a fact that you would use any opportunity to talk to Mark Evans. Now if Marge hadn't insisted that you not come along, she said something like seeing you would prolong her illness, you would be coming with us. No, you are going to stay with Mrs. Figg while we are away."

At the sound of that name, Harry tried his best to suppress a smile. Thankfully, he had succeeded. He didn't want it to seem like a treat to be given the chance to stay with Mrs. Figg, whom Harry used to think was a batty, cat-loving, old lady from nearby Wisteria Walk. Now that he knew for a fact that she was a Squib and knew all about the wizard world, he was more than eager to talk to her.

"What? Mrs. Figg? No, not her!" said Harry, trying to sound as pained as possible. "Please, I promise I won't talk to Mark Evans while you are away. Please, I'll stay anywhere else except with that old bat!" Harry displayed a good show of looking really desperate. It worked. Harry knew that the more reluctant he was about going to stay at Mrs. Figg's house, the more likely chance he would be able stay there.

"You are staying with her, and that's final."

"But-"

"If you want to stay at your best _friend's_ house, you'll do as you're told. Now, why don't you get ready to head on over there. We'll be leaving shortly. We've already told Mrs. Figg that you are going over there." Harry nodded sadly at them, but grinned happily once he was back in his room. Five minutes later he was outside, waving good-bye to the Dursleys'. Mrs. Figg was standing right next him, also waving.

"Under no circumstance do you let the boy out of your sight!" shouted Uncle Vernon as he pulled out of the driveway. Mrs. Figg nodded her head and gave Harry a stern look as he watched the car disappear out of sight. Once it did, Harry turned eagerly to Mrs. Figg.

"Can we go to your house now?" asked Harry, who was practically bouncing on his toes. Mrs. Figg smiled at him.

"Well, since they're gone, yes, we can do that," said Mrs. Figg, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and leading him to her house, which was two streets away. The familiar smell of cabbage once he stepped into her house didn't bother Harry one bit, which he soon discovered was due to the fact that she stored more than enough magical herbs throughout her house.

"You aren't going to make me look at photographs of all the cats you ever owned, now are you?" asked Harry uncertainly. Mrs. Figg chuckled loudly.

"Oh no boy, I don't need to make you as miserable as possible anymore, now do I?" Harry smiled. "No, you're free to do whatever you want, just as long as the neighbors don't see you doing it. If your aunt and uncle were to find out I wasn't watching you properly, then well, you wouldn't be able to come here anymore."

Harry nodded, glancing around at Mrs. Figg's house. Mr. Tibbles, her cat, was sleeping on the floor nearby. Harry sat down at the nearest arm chair. Mrs. Figg left and came back with a tea tray and some pastries.

As Harry got up to get the cup of tea Mrs. Figg had poured for him, the doorbell rang. Harry took the teacup and went to sit back down while Mrs. Figg went to go and answer the door. Whoever it was at the door, that person was arguing heatedly with Mrs. Figg. They were talking so loudly that their conversation could be heard from the living room.

"Please Mrs. Figg, I've got to see him! You have to let me see him!" said a boy's voice.

"I don't know who gave you the idea that Mr. Potter was here, but like I've already told you, he isn't, so please will you just-"

"I saw with the very own eyes Harry walking into your house! Please Mrs. Figg, no one will know that I was here."

"No boy! I don't know who you are, but I think I may have an idea. My back is killing me and I need to head upstairs and get some rest, so-" Mrs. Figg was cut short, seeing as to how Mark suddenly appeared in the living room.

"What? Wait! Don't go there!" screamed Mrs. Figg, but she was too late. Mark Evans was now standing there, mouth wide open, and staring at Harry.

"I knew it! I knew that it was Harry that I saw coming to your house with you!" said Mark gleefully to Mrs. Figg, who had a worried look on her face.

"Look boy, if the Dursleys' were to find out that you are here, Potter will not be able to come here anymore. Now, will you just please leave?" demanded Mrs. Figg.

Harry sat up suddenly and walked over to Mrs. Figg, a question in mind.

"Mrs. Figg, do you know Matthew Evans?" he asked eagerly. Mark looked curiously at Harry.

"Hey, how do you know my Dad's name?" Harry ignored Mark. Mrs. Figg frowned.

"Matthew Evans, wait a minute, wasn't he that man who died some odd years ago?" Mrs. Figg asked.

"He died?" asked both Mark and Harry at the same time. They glanced at each other.

"Yes, that's what I've heard from someone. Why do you ask?" said Mrs. Figg.

"Wait a minute, is there another Matthew Evans, 'cause that's my dad's name?" asked Mark. Mrs. Figg stared at Mark.

"And who you?" she asked him sternly.

"I'm Mark Evans, Matthew Evans son."

"Matthew Evans son? Well then, the Matthew Evans I was referring to isn't your father. He's dead."

"As far as I know, we are the only Evans who have lived around here," said Mark frowning, "maybe you got the name wrong."

"The Matthew Evans I knew had bright green eyes and dark red hair."

"Hey, that's exactly how my father looks like!" said Mark, frowning. "But he's not dead."

"Wait a minute, why did you ask if I knew Matthew?" Mrs. Figg asked, turning her attention back to Harry. He then explained to her why the Dursleys' had made him come to stay with her and all the stuff he had overheard them saying.

"I wish I could tell you why they won't let you two boys see each other," started Mrs. Figg, pacing the living room slowly. "It must be something important if they're are willing to go at any length to keep you two apart. It's like I may know the answers to your questions boys, but when you're this old, you're mind starts making you think you know things when you really don't, or you've simply forgotten." Mark turned to Harry. Just as he was about to say something, the doorbell rang again. Mrs. Figg went to answer the door.

"Hello! Haven't seen you for quite some time!" shouted Mrs. Figg from the front door. A man's voice told her to keep her voice down. While the man and Mrs. Figg talked for a few minutes, Mark pulled Harry aside and looked nervously at him.

"I bet you anything that that's my father right now talking to Mrs. Figg." Mark glanced behind Harry, eyes darting about wildly.

"Mark, are you deliberately trying to get yourself in trouble? I mean, I don't mind seeing you and all, but you're risking a lot by trying to find ways to talk to me."

"Oh, this is nothing. The worse trouble I had gotten into was that one night I went to the park and I scared you out of there and-"

"Hang on, that was YOU?" asked Harry bewilderedly. Mark nodded, who now found something interesting on his shoes.

"The tree branch and the loud crash, that-"

"Was me," finished Mark, who gradually looked up at Harry. "Sorry about that. I've been meaning to tell you, but I've just never gotten the chance, you know with my parents watching my every move and all."

"Well, thank you for telling me. I actually thought it was some creature or something that was in that park that night and had followed me home and-" Harry stopped, for Mark was smirking at him.

"What? What is it?"

"Don't tell me that you still believe in monsters," said Mark, trying his best to suppress a laugh. "I'm just eleven, and I stopped believing in monsters a long time ago. You're a teenager now, so you should've stopped believing in them a long time ago." Harry smiled.

"Oh, er, yeah, well, when you're alone in a park at night and you hear things, your imagination runs away with you," replied Harry quickly. Mark smiled back.

"Well, yeah, that sometimes happens, I can understand," said Mark, nodding.

"What were you doing in the park at that time of night anyway Mark?" asked Harry, who couldn't help but feel a little suspicious.

"Um, well, I was willing to do whatever it took to talk to you, even if that meant getting into huge trouble with my parents when they would eventually find out about what I did. I waited around outside of your house that night. That is, until I saw you running out of your house, and then I followed you to the park. To be perfectly honest with you, I was really quite nervous about talking to you, and I never got the nerve to talk to you. So I basically lurked in the shadows. I really didn't know what to say or how to act around someone my parents were so keen to keeping me away from. I didn't intend to scare you away. That was the last thing I wanted to do." Mark smiled sheepishly. Harry gave a little smile.

"It's all right. If I was in your spot, I'd probably be the same way," said Harry, still smiling.

"Yeah well, at least we have _that _in common," mumbled Mark. Harry smiled uncomfortably at Mark.

Mrs. Figg and the mystery man were still talking quietly. Harry and Mark tried to pick up a few words, but both people were making sure no one would overhear.

"I wish I knew what the big secret is," said Harry, with a furrowed brow. "I just don't see why we can't see each other. Well, I mean, oh never mind."

Harry knew he couldn't talk to Mark about the possibility about him being a wizard like him. He still wished he had someone nearby, someone away from Hogwarts with whom he could talk school stuff with. Ron and Hermione were all right, but it's not like they lived three streets away like Mark did.

"Are you okay Harry?" asked Mark, who looked concerned. "You know, my parents aren't here, and I'm sure with this opportunity you are practically dying to tell me something." Mark was smiling again. Harry, on the other hand, was not.

"Mark, what if that _is _your father talking to Mrs. Figg right now? He could just walk the living room right this instant and see you and I talking to each other!" whispered Harry worriedly.

"It's not like we're talking about the type of things we're not supposed to be talking about, which is the truth. Honestly, what good has ever come out of telling lies? Nothing!" replied Mark heatedly. At that very moment, Harry and Mark heard the front door slam shut. Mrs. Figg returned to the living room a few seconds later.

"Well, that was your father Mark," said Mrs. Figg, who didn't look too pleased. "I never thought I'd see the day where I would see a man who I thought was dead. But I guess there's a first for everything, right? It was such a task trying to keep him away from the living room. When I told him I had an owl, a toad, and a cat in there, he decided that he preferred staying in the hallway. Mentioned something about being allergic to those particular animals. Well, I think you should wait for a few minutes before heading back home. I don't think I thoroughly convinced your father that you were not here. He could be lurking out there somewhere trying to catch you disobeying him." Mrs. Figg frowned with worry.

"Can't I stay here with you and Harry, please Mrs. Figg?" asked Mark pleadingly. "I promise I won't be that much trouble to look after."

"Look here boy. You being here with Potter is trouble enough as it is! Now, you are to march straight home when I think that the time is right, do you understand?" ordered Mrs. Figg. Mark nodded sadly.

"Isn't it so strange how the man you thought was dead and my father look the same? If only I could ask my parents about it, but knowing them, they won't tell me anything, like its always been," Mark couldn't help but say.

"Mark listen, maybe with some luck, your parents will eventually let you and I talk to each other," said Harry, patting Mark gently on the back.

"The day my parents let you and I talk to each other is the day I find out I'm really a wizard or something," said Mark glumly. Harry and Mrs. Figg looked at each other, gulping and laughing nervously at the same time.

"You never know," said Harry, a hint of hope in his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all the reviews! They are always welcome, both positive _and_ negative. I'd like to know what I need to work on as a writer. I hope you all like this new chapter. A little twist on what we've been used to seeing in the books. **

CHAPTER FOUR

**GOING TO THE GRANGERS**

It was the second week of July, and after Harry had sent Hermione a letter telling her that he had his aunt and uncle's permission to stay with her and her family, Hermione wrote back quickly to tell him when her family was going to pick him up. Harry was now looking around in his room for things he might have forgotten to pack. Hedwig was sleeping peacefully in her cage atop Harry's trunk.

After checking every nook and cranny, Harry dragged his trunk downstairs with one hand while holding Hedwig's cage with the other. His Firebolt was already downstairs, which was being eyed nervously by Dudley. When he saw Harry coming down the stairs, Dudley started smirking. Harry saw this and frowned.

"What is it now Dudley?" asked Harry, dragging his trunk towards the front door and placing Hedwig gently on top.

"Oh nothing," started Dudley, who continued to smirk. "I just find it funny how you're going to spend the rest of the summer holiday at a _girls _house. None of the other guys at your school want to be your friend? How pathetic."

"Hermione is _ten_ times the friend any of yours will ever be Dudley," said Harry coolly. "Now, you can just bugger off now. There's no need for you to stay here and wait with me." Harry opened the front the door to check if Hermione and her family had arrived yet, but there was no sign of them.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia entered into the living room, looking uncomfortable. Uncle Vernon paced around the living room like a buzzing bee, not stopping at all. Aunt Petunia kept glancing outside the window, wringing her wrists like she always did whenever she got anxious. Harry could perfectly understand why his aunt and uncle looked and acted the way they did.

The last time a friend of his came to pick him up, which was Ron, things didn't go according to plan. Harry had thought Mr. Weasley would have driven a car to pick him up, but unfortunately he, Ron, Fred, and George had used Floo Powder to come and pick Harry up, and they arrived crashing through the boarded up fireplace. Just when Harry thought that was worse enough with the Weasley's turning the Dursley's once spotless living room into a complete mess, Dudley had eaten one of the twins' inventions and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia weren't exactly pleased that he had gotten a hold of one of those, since Dudley's tongue had swelled up. Uncle Vernon stopped moving and came to a halt in front of Harry.

"How exactly are you going to be picked up? Your friend who's a _girl_ isn't going to come crashing through the bloody fireplace now is she?" asked Uncle Vernon, who eyed the boarded up fireplace with apprehension. "Because if she does, I swear-"

"Uncle Vernon, Hermione's parents are Muggles, just like you, so you needn't worry about anything out of the ordinary happening when they come and pick me up," said Harry. Uncle Vernon studied Harry before continuing to pace around the room like a bee. Aunt Petunia stopped looking out of the window and approached Harry. Her face was pale, but the color was starting to come back.

"So you're sure they are picking you up the _normal _way?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow. "They won't do anything the neighbors will think is unusual if they're not arriving through the fireplace?" Harry sighed loudly.

"Will you two just relax? And please, try to be as polite as you can when Hermione and her parents come. They are like you, you know. You shouldn't be as apprehensive as when my friend Ron came. Her parents aren't wizards, keep remembering that, okay?", said Harry, sighing loudly.

Even if Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia weren't that nervous anymore, Harry didn't like the new looks on their faces. He had a feeling he knew why they had those particular looks on their faces.

"You want us to be nice to your friend who's a girl because...?" started Uncle Vernon, smirking.

"Because it's polite!" finished Harry, staring at the pair of them bewilderedly. "Even with how you two are, I think you can manage."

"Or is it that you want to impress her parents with having such polite relatives?" said Aunt Petunia, smirking intensely. "You wouldn't want her parents wondering why their daughter is friends with a boy who has such _dreadful _relatives, now do you?"

"You know what, do whatever you want, I don't care. And for the last time, Hermione is _not_ my girlfriend!" Before Harry could protest anymore, the doorbell rang. "I'll get that!" said Harry, frowning at his still smirking relatives.

The moment Harry opened the door, he was almost knocked over, and he couldn't see a thing, due to the fact that his vision was obscured by a very large quantity of very bushy brown hair. Hermione threw herself onto Harry in a hug that was so tight that he couldn't breathe properly. Harry could hear Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley sniggering in the background.

"H-Hermione!" Harry managed to gasp when Hermione had finally let go of him. She turned and glanced curiously at Aunt Petunia, Dudley, and Uncle Vernon, who were still sniggering.

"What's so funny?" asked Hermione, who smiled at Harry, unbeknownst that she was the source of the Dursleys' inside joke.

"Oh, nothing." When Hermione turned around, Harry whispered fiercely to Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley, "Oh grow up!" They tried their best to quit laughing. Two pairs of footsteps were now being heard coming up the walkway to number four. With the front door ajar, Hermione's parents popped in their heads cautiously.

"Mum, Dad, it's okay. Harry's relatives are just like you, remember?" Hermione smiled wearily at Harry.

For the first time, Harry took a good look at Hermione's parents. He did recall seeing them for the first time during his second year when he went to Gringotts Bank, but he really didn't spend much time with them. Harry now saw where Hermione had gotten her rather large front teeth from, which was now regular-sized ever since Hermione had gone to the school nurse and had it reduced when Draco Malfoy had used a spell on her that made her already large front teeth more larger to make it more noticeable to others, like beaver teeth and her bushy brown hair. Mr. Granger had rather large front teeth, while Mrs. Granger had the bushy brown hair.

"Oh er, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley, this is Hermione Granger, one of my best _friends_ from school, and her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I would like you to meet my family."

"Mum and Dad, I'd like you to meet Harry's relatives, er, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Putunia, and his cousin Dudley," added Hermione as well.

Hermione and her parents stepped up nervously to shake hands with the three of them, who gave their best forced smile. Mr. and Mrs. Granger laughed nervously. Harry also shook Mr. and Mrs. Granger's hands, who smiled warmly at him. Dudley was quite reluctant to shaking Hermione's hands. He had whispered to Harry that he didn't want to be hugged by a girl, especially since seeing how she had hugged Harry.

"Not that she would _want _to hug you like that anyway Dudley," whispered back Harry, smirking.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Dursley. You've got a lovely house," said Mr. Granger, glancing around the house. "Quite a nice car you've got out there as well." Uncle Vernon actually smiled gleefully at Mr. Granger.

"Why thank you," said Uncle Vernon, who also glanced around the house. "It's nice to meet you too Mr. Granger.

"I love the way you've decorated your house," said Mrs. Granger, who smiled sweetly at Aunt Petunia, who in turn smiled back.

"Come on, you can show me your room while they get to know each other before we leave," whispered Hermione in Harry's ear. Dudley heard this and started making loud kissing noises. He stopped however when everyone turned to stare at him. Harry and Hermione chuckled quietly as they headed upstairs.

"There's really not that much to see since I've packed all my stuff into my trunk," said Harry as he opened his bedroom door open for Hermione.

"It's all right. I just wanted to come up here and talk with you alone before we head to my house. We can't really talk downstairs." Hermione looked around Harry's bare bedroom, then headed towards Harry's bed and sat down. When Harry went to go sit down next to her, Hermione gave him another hug, but not quite so tight as last time.

"It's good to see you Harry," said Hermione happily. "How have you been? All right I hope?"

"I'll tell you more about what's been happening when we get to your house. I want Ron to hear about it too, and I really don't want to repeat everything."

"That bad, huh?" said Hermione, chuckling.

"It's really good to see you too Hermione. I haven't been seeing that many friendly faces. Seeing yours has certainly brightened up my day." They smiled warmly at each other. "I'd like to thank you again for doing all this."

"Oh, it was nothing. I just saw a friend in need and thought about what I could do to help. I'm just glad everything worked out all right."

"No matter, you're still the best Hermione. I don't know what I'd do without you. I've _always _thought that ever since the day we became best friends."

They smiled warmly at each other again, but strangely Hermione looked away, and it looked like she was blushing profusely.

"Harry Potter!" Uncle Vernon screamed from downstairs. "It's time for you to go!" Hermione finally turned around and got up from Harry's bed. Harry followed suit.

"Hermione, are you all right?" asked Harry, who took a step closer to Hermione. She took a step back, but smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine. Well, we better get going or your relatives might change their mind about letting you stay at my house," replied Hermione briskly.

Harry followed Hermione downstairs. Everyone was now outside. Harry found that all his things were already inside the Granger car. The Dursleys' and the Grangers' were standing by it, a huge gap in between them, staring nervously at each other. Uncle Vernon was staring at the Granger car enviously. Harry saw that it was one of those very expensive foreign cars, much to Uncle Vernon's dismay.

"Well, good-bye then," said Harry to Aunt Petunia, who nodded, Uncle Vernon, who grunted, and Dudley, who just smirked.

"Good-bye," said Mr. and Mrs. Granger nervously, who were getting inside their car.

"It was nice to meet you," said Hermione warmly, who again went to shake the Dursleys' hands. They smiled oddly at her.

Harry held open the back door for Hermione to get in, following her inside the car after she had scooted over. As Mr. Granger pulled out of the driveway, they waved good-bye to the Dursleys', and Harry saw just as they were turning left on a corner the three of them jumping around happily, obviously happy that Harry was now officially gone for the summer.

Hermione was staring outside her window, looking at the houses. Harry pointed out to her where Mark Evans lived.

"I wonder what that's all about," said Hermione, pondering. "Maybe one day we'll know."

"Maybe," agreed Harry. "Hermione, I forgot to ask you back at my house, but er, where's Ron?" Hermione laughed, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Oh! Sorry, I should have told you. Ron would have liked to come along, but he was a little weary to because of what happened the last time he came to your house. He thought he would have frightened your relatives, and decided to come later to my house using Floo Powder," answered Hermione. She looked at her watch. "He and Ginny should be arriving soon after we get to my house." Harry nodded.

"Where do you live, by the way? I've never bothered to ask you," said Harry after they've been driving for half an hour.

"Oh, we live in Oxfordshire. Won't be too long 'till we get there," said Hermione, checking her watch once more. Mrs. Granger turned around from her seat at the front and smiled at Harry.

"I know our house won't be exactly like your friend Ronald's house, but we hope it'll suit you just the same Mr. Potter," Mrs. Granger said nervously.

"Oh, it'll be just fine. And please, call me Harry, Mrs. Granger," said Harry happily. He smiled back.

They arrived at Hermione's house thirty minutes later. As Mr. Granger pulled up to their driveway, Harry gawked at Hermione's house, number sixteen, Pargnott Court.

It was a two-story house like the Dursleys', but as Harry saw as he glanced around the neighborhood, this was an upscale neighborhood, and Hermione's house was really quite upscale. Harry didn't know if it was just him, but Hermione's house strangely reminded him of Hogwarts. Their front lawn was well kept just like the Dursleys' as well, but it looked like the front yard that would be owned by a celebrity. Hermione's entire house looked like it would be owned by a celebrity, what with it being so glamorous looking and huge. Glancing around some more, Harry also saw that in practically every driveway there was a very expensive foreign car.

"Welcome to the Grangers'," said Mr. Granger from the front. He turned around and smiled proudly at Harry.

"Wow," was all Harry could say. Mr. and Mrs. Granger smiled at him before getting out of the car. Harry quickly turned to Hermione, who was about to get out of the car as well. "Hermione, you never told me that you were rich." Hermione's face started to turn bright red.

"I'm not rich," said Hermione softly. "I just have a big house, that's all." She laughed nervously, glancing outside at her house.

"Big doesn't even begin to describe it," said Harry, chuckling. "And it's not just your house. Practically everyone that lives in your neighborhood has a big house and a very expensive foreign car. I wouldn't have thought that your parents made a lot of money just by looking at them." Harry looked outside and glanced at the Grangers', who were dressed so casual in jeans and T-shirts.

"Just because my parents don't dress in suits all the time doesn't mean they can't be rich," said Hermione defensively. "They are both dentists, and there's no reason really for them to wear some anyway."

"That's not what I meant," said Harry hurriedly.

"We're not rich," repeated Hermione. "My parents just earn a decent enough living being Muggles." Hermione got of the car and slammed her door. Harry sighed and got out as well. He tried to carry his trunk to the house, but Mr. Granger insisted that he would take it up for him. So Harry just carried his Firebolt and Hedwig's cage up to the front door.

Even the number sixteen on the front door was fancy looking. Harry wouldn't have been surprised if the sixteen was made from real pure gold. If Harry thought the outside of Hermione's house looked stunning, the inside was beyond stunning. Harry's eyes grew large in awe as he looked around the house. The floor was made of marble, there was a spiral staircase, and all around the house there was a vast collection of vases, crystal figurines, and many other eye-popping items.

"Let me show you to the guest room," said Mrs. Granger, who stepped up next to Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder. Harry smiled and nodded and followed Mrs. Granger. As Harry followed Mrs. Granger up the spiral staircase, she turned around and stopped.

"You must think we're rich, don't you?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Did Hermione tell you that?" asked Harry nervously. "Because if she did-"

"It's not a bad thing if you think that," interjected Mrs. Granger. "We never intended to make it seem like we are rich, but looking around the type of neighborhood we live in and the cars in every driveway, and looking at what's inside and outside our house, how could you _not _think that, right?" She laughed, smiling. Harry just nodded. "It's just, well, the only explanation I can offer you is that my husband and I have very expensive taste. To be perfectly honest with you, this house isn't new. In fact, none of these houses in the neighborhood are new. All of these houses have all been completely renovated to look like they are, including ours. When we first moved here, all the houses were old and not that very well taken care of. Eventually, we all just decided to fix up our houses, for the good of the neighborhood." Mrs. Granger continued to walk up the spiral staircase.

"Sorry about not telling you," she said without turning around.

"Sorry about not telling me what?" asked Harry, confused.

"That Hermione doesn't want to be thought of as being rich. Bad past experience from when she went to Muggle school. Before she went to Hogwarts, somehow people found out what type of neighborhood she lived in and she was immediately labeled as a spoiled snob. As a result, she had no friends and mostly kept to herself and she eventually turned to books and well, that's why she's just so smart at everything that concerns magic. Books never judged her." Mrs. Granger and Harry finally reached the top landing. She turned to face Harry again, smiling wearily.

"My husband and I were so worried that the same thing would happen at Hogwarts. When Hermione wrote to us during her first year and told us that she overheard someone over there telling his friend that no one could stand her and that she was a nightmare, we feared that it was happening all over again. Upon hearing this, we almost decided that we would take her out of Hogwarts and just make her go back to a Muggle school. But Hermione insisted that it didn't matter that she didn't have any friends and that she loved Hogwarts so much already that she didn't want to leave it." Mrs. Granger suddenly gave Harry a tight hug. Now he knew where Hermione had gotten the habit of giving tight hugs from.

After releasing him, Harry asked, "Sorry Mrs. Granger, but what was that for?"

"I'm just so glad that you and Ronald are Hermione's friends. Thank you,"she replied gratefully. She smiled warmly at him.

"Oh, you're welcome," said Harry, blushing slightly. "Your daughter's the best, really. I've never met a more clever young witch than her."

"I think you and Ronald are the best as well. At first, we thought it strange that Hermione didn't have any close friends that were girls, but we thought having any kind of friend, even boys, were better than having none at all. Honestly, the moment the three of you became friends, Hermione wrote to us straightaway and told us all about it, like how you two came to rescue her from that dreadful troll and saved her life. She practically raved all about you. She couldn't believe that she was best friends with the _Famous Harry Potter_. She would've been happy being friends with practically anyone. She thought she was the luckiest girl in the world, being best friends with someone like you, Harry. Thank you so much again, Harry," added Mr.s Granger. She beamed at Harry. He was turning more redder by the second by every compliment Mrs. Granger was giving him.

"Oh, well, you're welcome Mrs. Granger. I'm pretty lucky myself being best friends with someone who's as smart as your daughter. If it weren't for your daughter, I'd probably be dead on numerous occasions. She's saved my neck plenty of times as well, and because of that, she means so much to me," said Harrym sounding grateful himself.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but someone here was hiding in her bedroom and I thought it was the polite thing for her to show Harry here the rest of the house. Helen dear, could you help me with something downstairs?" asked Mr. Granger, who suddenly appeared, with Hermione by his side.

"Oh, of course Henry. Hermione, could you show Harry to the room he'll be staying in? You'll find that your trunk has already been brought up." Hermione nodded, beckoning Harry to follow her. After walking along silently for a few minutes, Hermione finally spoke up.

"Did you really mean that?" she asked quietly, stopping to look at Harry. Her eyes were watery. "I mean, everything that you said to my mother? Like the part you said about me meaning so much to you?"

"_Every _word," said Harry, smiling. Hermione squealed happily and gave Harry another tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Harry about what happened earlier in the car," said Hermione as she opened the door to the bedroom Harry would be staying in. Harry was once again awed at the sight of the guest room. The bed, bed sheets and all the other decorations were exquisite, there was a computer on a desk in the corner, board games, a Playstation 2 with loads of video games, a television, and much more Muggle entertainment. "I do hope this room suits you." Harry placed his Firebolt and Hedwig's cage on top of one of the beds, who was still gawking at the room.

"It's okay Hermione. Your Mum told me all about it," said Harry, skightly distracted by the room. "Wow, this room suits me just fine. I never got to play with _any _of these things at my house. Dudley made sure of that. It's Ron that you should be more concerned about. Some of these things might confuse him to death." Hermione stepped up suddenly to Harry.

"Told you all about what?" she asked worriedly. Harry struggled with the words. He didn't know if he should tell Hermione that her mum told him all sorts of personal things about her.

"Er, um, you know, about how you, er, came to being such a clever witch and, er, why you snapped at me for saying that you were rich and..." Harry managed to mutter. He looked away from Hermione and walked towards the computer. "Wow, you've got the latest model!"

Hermione gasped. She marched straight up to Harry and asked, with a worried tone, "She didn't tell you about my past school experiences before I started attending Hogwarts, did she?" Harry nodded reluctantly, and Hermione turned quite red. "You mean to tell me that she told you what the other Muggle kids thought of me?" Hermione's face was so red now, and she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Hermione, it's all right. Before I went to Hogwarts, I wasn't liked at my Muggle school either," Harry confessed. Hermione quickly looked up at Harry.

"You weren't?" she asked, sniffling. "But I would have assumed-"

"You would have assumed that just because I'm so well liked, or more like well liked enough, and well known at Hogwarts that the same thing applied to me when I went to a Muggle school?" started Harry, smirking. "Well, that's _one _thing you've gotten wrong. Sure, I was well known, but not in the same way as being known as the Boy Who Lived. I was known as that odd Harry Potter in my baggy old clothes and broken glasses. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated me, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang. I really didn't like how I was laughed at for my baggy clothes and taped glasses. True, I've been accused of petrifying Muggle-borns, being the Heir of Slytherin, and lying about Voldemort's return, which now that I've come to think of it is much worse, I still prefer going to Hogwarts over any Muggle school any day."

"Same here," agreed Hermione, who eventually smiled.

Harry and Hermione were playing some video games on the Playstation 2 when Mr. Granger came and knocked on the door. They were so into the game that they were playing that Mr. Granger had to repeatedly tap both Harry and Hermione on the shoulder to finally get their attention.

"Sorry," muttered both Harry and Hermione apologetically.

"It's quite all right you two. I know from personal experience that that particular video game can be quite addicting. I just wanted to let you two know that your friend Ronald and his sister Ginny have just arrived downstairs by er, what's it called, Flook Dust or whatever. They gave your mother and I such a fright, crashing through our fireplace like that," said Mr. Granger, eyes wide.

"I told you that they were arriving by _Floo Power_ Dad," said Hermione, laughing.

"Come on, let's go see Ron and Ginny," said Harry excitedly, who was already out of the bedroom.

"Wait up Harry!" shouted Hermione after Harry, running after him.

As Mr. Granger followed Harry and Hermione down the spiral staircase, he asked Hermione, "Now, how does that exactly work? The Floo Powder, I mean?"

"Our fireplace had to be connected to the Floo Network. I think Mr. Weasley contacted the Floo Network Panel. It's only temporary, seeing as to how you two are Muggles. Ron!" Hermione and Harry spotted Ron, who was busy talking to Mrs. Granger. Ginny was busy looking around the house.

Ron never seemed to stop growing every time Harry saw him after being away from each other for some time. He again had grown several more inches, making him much more taller and really gangly looking than ever, but his nose, bright red hair, and freckles were still the same.

"How are you?" asked Hermione, giving Ron a hug, but not as tight as the hug Hermione had given Harry back at Privet Drive. Harry patted Ron on the back heartedly.

"I've been good," said Ron, who couldn't help but take a look around Hermione's house. "This is some place you've got here Hermione." Ginny nodded her head feverishly in agreement.

"Hermione dear, now that Ronald and Ginny are here, why don't you show them, along with Harry as well, the rest of the house. Your father and I will be in the kitchen getting dinner ready," suggested Mrs. Granger.

"We could help you if you want," offered Harry. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"No, no, you are all our guests. Now just run along now and take a look around the house. It's all right, really." Mrs. Granger ushered them away, smiling.

"Well, where would you like to go first?" asked Hermione, looking at the three of them.

"Anywhere," piped up Ginny.

Hermione showed them the family room, which had a vast array of interesting Muggle artifacts, the living room which held all of Hermione's trophies and awards she had received when she attended Muggle school, dining room which had a beautiful dining table and chairs, the kitchen, where Mr. and Mrs. Granger waved happily from the stove, complete with marble kitchen countertops, all the bathrooms, with ivory-colored shower curtains and matching bathroom accessories, and the three bedrooms.

"My parents have their bedroom, with Ginny and I sleeping in my bedroom, and Ron and Harry in the guest room," said Hermione after she showed them every single room in the house.

"Your Mum and Dad's bedroom is so extraordinary," gushed Ginny. "All that red and gold in there and all those little pretty bedroom decorations, your mother would make such a wonderful, er, what did you call it? Oh yes, an interior decorator." Hermione beamed. "And I absolutely love your bedroom! Everything's so pretty in there!"

"It's so girly!" said Ron, laughing. Hermione glared at Ron. "And all the books in there! Honestly, what book _don't _you own?"

"It is a _girl's_ room Ron," said Harry. "And please don't give Hermione any grief about her and her books." Ginny and Ron stared at Harry. Hermione just smiled.

"Well, as long as I'm staying in the guest room with Harry, I'm fine," said Ron, shrugging his shoulders. After dinner, why don't you and Harry show me how to use that conpuktor, bald games, a Trainstation 2 with those kideo games, and all those other types of Muggle entertainment." Harry and Hermione suddenly burst into fits of laughter. Ron stared at them, frowning. "What, what is it? Do I have something on my face?" Ron rubbed his nose. Harry and Hermione both shook their heads and stopped laughing.

"Kids, dinner!" shouted Mr. Granger from downstairs.

"I'm starving. What type of food do you eat while you're here?" asked Ron as the four of them headed downstairs.

"The same type of food you would eat at your house Ron, just that it's not cooked with magic," explained Hermione, sighing. Ron gaped at Hermione.

"Not cooked with magic? How do your parents manage?" Harry and Hermione laughed some more.

"It's amazing how you and Mr. Granger can cook a meal like this without using any wands to start fire Mrs. Granger," said Ron through a mouthful of ham pie. "My Mum would have had us starving to death if she didn't have magic to help her with cooking!" They all laughed. "She'll be really impressed when I tell her!" Mr. and Mrs. Granger beamed at Ron.

"It's not hard, really," said Mrs. Granger, smiling. "Although, I do have some friends who are Muggles who don't how to cook at all."

"So what do you four plan to do while you're here?" asked Mr. Granger eagerly. "Nothing magical, I hope. We know it's not allowed." Ron and Harry shrugged their shoulders at each other. Hermione, on the other hand, had an excited look on her face.

"Oh loads of stuff, Dad!" exclaimed Hermione excitedly. "I'm sure Ron and Ginny here, oh of course, you too Harry, will love to see all the stuff that's nearby, like the museum and the zoo, the art gallery, the stadium, the park-"

"Hermione, are you planning to show us _everything_?" asked Ron, a worried look on his face. "I don't know if I can take in any more things non-magical. It's crazy, how you lot get along without magic, really!" Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Oh honestly Ron, it's not that bad living without magic," said Hermione, rolling her eyes. "To me, my parents, and Harry, who I'm sure feels the same way also, life without magic isn't that difficult, believe you and me." Ron looked doubtfully at Hermione, shrugged, and continued eating.

After having three helpings of chicken and ham pie, boiled potatoes, salad, and sugar-free pastries, the four of them helped Mr. and Mrs. Granger clean up and headed upstairs, where Ron and Ginny were eager to try out all of the different types of Muggle entertainment.

After accidentally shutting down the computer three times, Ron got frustrated and wanted to try something else.

"How can they call that thing a mouse? I mean, it doesn't even resemble one," said Ron, shaking his head. Hermione and Harry laughed once more. "I find it so amazing how this thing works without magic. In that chat room, words suddenly appear when you press buttons, as if by magic, but there isn't any used at all. How bizarre!"

Hermione was playing some of the board games with Ginny, who was enjoying them very much. Harry decided to show Ron how to play some of the video games on the Playstation 2, but after losing so many times, Ron got so frustrated that he swore so much Hermione and Ginny raised their eyebrows and scolded him. Hermione didn't want her parents to hear Ron saying such offensive words. He made an attempt at playing Monopoly, but kept complaining about it so much that Ginny, Harry and Hermione decided to stop playing.

"No wonder they're called board games," said Ron, sighing loudly. "It's because they are so bloody_ boring_!" Hermione and Ginny both glared at him.

"Honestly, can't you do anything else besides complain?" said Hermione, who started to clean up the pieces of Monopoly. Harry decided to help her.

"How could I not?" retorted Ron, standing up. "At least with wizard's chess, the pieces actually _move _by themselves!"

"Things don't have to be all loaded up with magic in order for them to be fun Ron!" shouted Hermione, accidentally knocking the pieces from the Monopoly game out of the box and scattering them all over the place. Harry and Ginny looked at each other worriedly.

"Ron, Hermione, maybe you two should keep your voices down," whispered Ginny, glancing around nervously. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger might hear you and-"

"SO?" shouted both Hermione and Ron angrily.

"Maybe they should know how ungrateful and annoying Ron is being!" yelled Hermione, who was breathing rapidly. Ron sneered at her.

"I'm not being ungrateful and annoying," growled Ron. "You're just being too bossy as always and forcing me to like and do things your way. Well, _news flash _Hermione! Not everything has to be done your way. Just in case you forgot, I like to do things my way too!" Ron's face was as red as a tomato.

"My way has saved your neck more than once Ron!" screamed Hermione, looking at Ron severely in the eye.

"SHUT UP! The both of you! Don't tell me that I have to go through _another _school year with you two going at it _all _the time!" shouted Harry loudly. "Mind you, the school year hasn't even started yet and here you two are having a huge row already!" Harry stared bewilderedly at them.

"What in the world is going on here?" asked a startled Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who suddenly appeared. "We could hear all this arguing from all the way downstairs!" They both stood there, hands at their hips, waiting for an explanation.

"Ron and Hermione were just having a little disagreement," said Harry, laughing nervously. "Really, that's it."

"A _little _disagreement?" repeated Mrs. Granger in disbelief. "Sorry, but that's not what it sounded like to us. Ronald, Hermione, what's going on? What were you two arguing about?" Ron and Hermione looked at each other, each wondering if they really should tell them what was really on their mind.

"Ron and I were just having a difference of opinion," said Hermione, who gave a weak smile at her parents. "Really, there's nothing you two should be worried about." They looked at Ron, waiting for him to say something.

"Er, yeah, that's all there was to it Mr. and Mrs. Granger," said Ron, who also tried to give a weak smile. Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at each other, worried looks on their faces. Mr. Granger then looked at his watch.

"Well, it's getting late. Maybe you all should head to bed. I expect you're all tired from today, getting here and such."

"Yeah, yeah, maybe we should do that," agreed Harry, who looked at Ron and Hermione, who were still looking at each other angrily.

Ginny said goodnight to Ron and Harry, while Hermione purposely said goodnight more friendlier to Harry than Ron, who just muttered "Whatever."

"Goodnight Hermione, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," said Harry, as he went to close the bedroom door to their room. Ron muttered under his breath and headed to the other bed. Hedwig was fast asleep. Harry walked over to her and placed the cage on a table nearby which already had Ron's own owl Pig, who too was fast asleep in its cage and laid his Firebolt against it. Ron was now lying on the bed.

"Can you believe her?" asked Ron, staring at the ceiling. "I mean, come on, I am right, aren't I Harry? Isn't she _so _bossy? That's exactly what we thought of her the very first moment we ever met her on the train _and _at Hogwarts. She's always making the both of us do things her way. And I was not being ungrateful and annoying. Honestly!" Ron threw his arms up in the air and sighed loudly.

"Er, actually, I agree with Hermione," said Harry quietly. Ron jerked his head and stared, open-mouthed, at Harry, shaking his head slowly.

"What?" he asked, sitting up on one elbow. "You AGREE with her?" Harry! Come on!" yelled Ron in astonishment.

"Ron, no offense or anything, but you were being a little ungrateful," started Harry cautiously. "I mean, come on, just see things from Hermione's point of view. She's offered her home for us to stay in so that you and Ginny don't have to go to Romania with your Mum and Dad and I don't have to stay with my aunt, uncle, and cousin for the rest of the summer holiday. All you've done ever since arriving here is just complain about how life is bloody boring without magic and how odd it is living without it. Hermione has the right to be mad at you. You, on the other hand-"

"All right, I get it Harry, I get it!" said Ron loudly. "Of course, you wouldn't have anything to complain about. You and Hermione are used to life without magic. And you and I, well, we aren't used to living life like _this_." The way Ron had said the last sentence made Harry a little uneasy.

"Like what?" asked Harry, walking over to Ron. "What did you mean by that Ron?"

"Rich," said Ron simply. "Living rich. It's no secret you and I definitely do not live life as lavishly as Hermione. Your relatives give you your cousin's old clothes and hardly let you eat anything as good as they do, and I get hand-me-downs and have had to share everything with a whole load of siblings. Hermione is an only child, and she doesn't have to share anything with anyone. Honestly, her bathroom is bigger than my bedroom!"

"Are you jealous Ron?" asked Harry, frowning.

"Jealous? Me jealous?"said Ron in a loud voice. Harry nodded. "No, I'm not _jealous_. What are you talking about? What a load of rubbish!"

"It's not rubbish Ron!" argued Harry. "I don't care if you admit it or not, but I know deep down inside that you're jealous."

"You know what? I don't care what you think you know," said Ron angrily. "I'm tired and I'm going to bed! Goodnight!" Ron laid back down onto the bed with his back facing Harry.

Harry sighed loudly and turned around, heading to his bed. He was about to go to sleep as well, but had this sudden urge to get a glass of water. It must have been all that shouting that made his throat a little scratchy. Harry quickly changed into his pajamas and quietly headed downstairs. Deciding to bring his wand with him, Harry muttered "_Lumos_," shining his lighted wand throughout the surrounding darkness. As he walked down the last step down the stairs, he felt something touch his leg. Shining his wand downward, he saw a pair of glowing eyes. He got a little panicked, then remembered who it was.

"Crookshanks," Harry whispered, smiling. It was Hermione's bandy-legged ginger cat, with his bottle-brush tail held high in the air. Crookshanks looked up at him for a few seconds before slinking off into the darkness. Harry continued his journey to get water. He drank a glass full of water before deciding to head back to bed.

As Harry reached the top landing, he accidentally dropped his wand and it rolled away quickly somewhere. Groping around in the dark for it, he was on his knees, careful not to head towards the stairs. The last thing he needed was to fall down the stairs. Yawning, he continued to search for his wand in the dark. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a wand tip flaring, illuminating the hall with magical light, inches from his right hand.

"There it is," said Harry, who was still crawling on his knees. As he was just an inch away from his wand, he whispered loudly, "Ouch!" before falling hard flat on his stomach. Harry heard something, or more like someone, cry "Oh!" and had tripped over him. Turning around, even with the person still on top on him, he managed to get onto his back and grabbed his wand, which was still to his right and shone his wand to whoever tripped over him.

"Hermione?" whispered Harry loudly. "What are you doing here? Are you all right? Sorry about tripping you." Hermione smiled at him, his wand illuminating her face in light. She was now straddled on top of Harry.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about tripping over you. Shouldn't _I _be the one asking you what you are doing down here?" asked Hermione laughing, whose face was just a few inches away from Harry's face. "Well, what _are _you doing down here on the ground?"

"Oh, er, I needed a glass of water and when I came back up and reached the top landing, I lost my wand and I was just trying to look for it," explained Harry. "Well, I found it," he added, grinning and waving the wand in Hermione's face. "Now it's my turn. What are _you _doing down here?"

"Oh, I thought I heard a noise and decided to investigate," said Hermione. "Thought it was a burglar or something."

"And what if I was a burglar? What were you planning to do? Don't forget, we're not allowed to use magic," reminded Harry.

"Well, I would've hit the burglar over the head with a frying pan or something," said Hermione smiling. "That non-magical enough for you?" Hermione punched Harry playfully and they laughed loudly together. All of a sudden, the corridor light over head turned on, making Harry and Hermione blink their eyes shut, with it being so bright. Mr. and Mrs. Granger emerged from their bedroom and walked towards them, rubbing them eyes.

"What in the world are you two doing this time of night?" asked Mr. Granger, yawning. When they saw Hermione straddled on top of Harry, the both of them gasped rather loudly.

A moment later Ginny popped out her head from Hermione's bedroom, also rubbing her eyes and asked what was going on. When she also saw Harry and Hermione, she gasped out loud as well.

"Well, are you going to tell us what is going on here or what?" demanded Mr. Granger, narrowing his eyes down at Harry. He and Hermione laughed nervously.

"Well, what it is-" started both Hermione and Harry.

"Henry, isn't it obvious?" interjected Mrs. Granger. "You know teenagers nowadays. Looks to me like they were doing a little bit of midnight snogging," she continued, giggling loudly, but stopped when Mr. Granger glared at her.

"Is this true?" said Mr. Granger, walking up to Harry and Hermione, who were still on the ground. "Were you two snogging out here? Did you honestly think that by snogging out here, of _all _places, you wouldn't get caught? Hermione, I thought you would know better than to do something like this!"

"Henry, Hermione isn't a little girl anymore," said Mrs. Granger smiling. "She's growing up and as wonderful as our daughter is, those raging hormones of hers aren't going away any time soon, so don't go thinking it's odd that she and Harry here couldn't help but sneak in a little snogging from time to time."

"Helen!" shouted Mr. Granger, glowering at his wife. "I wouldn't have thought that you of all people would actually approve of your little girl snogging with a boy behind our backs-"

"Well, more like, on the floor. And why you keep referring to her as a little girl?" said Mrs. Granger, pointing to Harry and Hermione on the floor. "In case you didn't notice, she's isn't one anymore. I would actually think it was an insult if no young man found our Hermione attractive. Glad to see that Harry here finds her to be quite the catch. Haven't seen a finer boy in my day-"

"Helen! Stop! Stop talking!" ordered Mr. Granger loudly. "I will hear no more of this nonsense-"

"And we agree!" yelled Hermione and Harry. Hermione was still straddled on top of Harry.

The door to Harry's right opened and Ron stumbled out of the room sleepily, and asked groggily, "What's all this shouting about?" He frowned when he glanced down and saw Harry and Hermione on the floor in front of him. "What are you two doing?"

Hermione ignored him and turned to her parents and said, "Mum, Dad, instead of jumping to conclusions, maybe it would have done you a bit of good if you had simply let Harry and I actually tell you what we are doing here on the ground!" Hermione turned and looked straight at her father with a stern look. He glanced at Mrs. Granger, then looked back at Hermione and reluctantly nodded.

"All right, I guess it wasn't right for me to jump to conclusions like that," said Mr. Granger slowly. "Go on sweetheart, explain away."

Hermione sighed and looked wearily at Harry, smiled, who smiled back, and looked back at her father, and said, "Harry had went downstairs to get a glass of water. When he came back upstairs, he dropped his wand and couldn't find it. So he was crawling on the floor here looking for it. While he was doing that, I woke up and thought I had heard a noise and decided to investigate. I thought it was a burglar. If it was a burglar, don't worry, I wasn't planning to use magic. I figured I would have used a frying pan to hit them over the head-"

"Sweetie, if you thought you had heard a burglar, why didn't you come and wake us up?" replied Mr. Granger, shaking his head. "We could have-"

"Dad, I'm too old to go crying to my parents every time I hear a bump in the night," said Hermione, smiling wearily. "I'm old enough to go do things myself you know." Mr. Granger nodded slowly.

"Anyway, when I headed outside to the corridor, I didn't see Harry crawling on the floor and I tripped over him," continued Hermione. "I made Harry fall flat on his stomach, he turned around and went on his back, and I managed to straddle myself on top of him. He found out who I was, and we asked each other what we were doing out here, and we joked and laughed, and that's when you all found us here, like this. That's it, end of story. No snogging at all between Harry and myself. Period." Upon hearing this Ron stared down at Harry and Hermione.

"Snogging? Did your parents think you were snogging?" demanded Ron.

"Ron, I just told you, Harry and I-"

"I mean, how could they _not _think that, what with you two on the ground like that," said Ron, ignoring Hermione. "It would be so obvious because that's what it looks like to the rest of us. You two aren't lying, are you?" he asked suspiciously. Hermione and Harry sighed loudly, obviously frustrated.

"Ron, get it through your thick head already!" said Harry, sighing loudly. "For the last time, Hermione and I were not snogging!" Hermione nodded her head and glared at Ron. "Er, Hermione, could you get off now? You're getting a bit heavy and I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. Here, let me help you up," Hermione offered. She jumped up and held out her hand for Harry to grab a hold of and with her help, hoisted himself up. His legs felt prickly all over. They must have fallen asleep. Harry and Hermione looked up and saw Ron, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger staring at them.

"What is it?" asked Harry irritably. "Anything else you would like to interrogate us on?" Mr. and Mrs. Granger shook their heads, and so did the rest of them.

"Well, goodnight, I suppose," said Mr. Granger, smiling at Hermione, who only smiled a little bit.

"Night sweetie," said Mrs. Granger between yawns.

"Night Mum," started Hermione, then also added, "you too Dad," after receiving a look from Mrs. Granger.

"Come on Hermione, you must be tired," said Ginny, opening the door to the bedroom they were sharing wide open.

Hermione nodded, turned to Harry, and gave him a hug, and muttered "Goodnight," to him softly, then turned to Ron and said, "You too Ron."

While Harry muttered, "Goodnight," back to Hermione, Ron just nodded and headed back inside the guest room. As Harry made his way over to his bed, he heard Ron muttering under his breath.

Sighing quietly, Harry asked, "Is there anything else that you would like to say to me Ron? _Anything _at all?"

Ron, who was already lying down on his bed, turned and looked at Harry and said, with a disdainful tone, "No. I'd just better let you get to sleep straightaway. You probably want to dream about those kisses you shared with Hermione tonight."

Harry jumped into bed and angrily threw his bed covers over himself, his back facing Ron. Why didn't Ron believe him and Hermione? Why would he think that they would lie to him, especially over something as stupid as a kiss that never happened? Harry so wished, especially at this moment, that he knew how Ron's brain was working. To Harry, it really needed to be fixed up, not with magic in particular, but any way that was possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks again everyone for all the reviews, I really appreciate them all. Keep them coming people! Now this next chapter will introduce you to some new characters and if you pay real close attention, I've put some clues on what to expect in upcoming chapters. I hope I didn't give away too much. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER FIVE

**THE RESULTS**

The next morning, practically everyone was in a foul mood. Ron was purposely ignoring Harry and Hermione and would only speak to Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Ginny would talk to Hermione, but not to Harry. Mrs. Granger was her usual friendly self. Mr. Granger, on the other hand, kept casting suspicious glances at Harry. Hermione would whisper angrily to her father to stop.

Mrs. Granger decided to end the awkward silence by asking Hermione what she and the others were planning to do that day. Hermione looked at Harry, who shrugged. He didn't have a clue. One thing he was certain of was that no one wanted to do anything together.

"Oh honestly, enough with this nonsense, all of you!" Mrs. Granger turned to her husband. "Henry, why don't you set an example and show some common courtesy to Harry. You know that our Hermione would _never _lie to us. If she said that she and Harry never snogged last night, then you should believe her."

Mrs. Granger now turned to Ron and Ginny. "Ginny dear, glad to see that you're still talking to Hermione, but why on earth did you stop talking to Harry? And Ronald? You, Hermione, and Harry are best friends. You of all people should believe in what they tell you, honestly! Never doubt their word. It could get you into huge trouble!" Ron's face turned red.

Finally, she turned to Harry and Hermione. "Ah, I'm proud of the both of you, still talking to each other even after that little embarrassing episode last night. I see we've taught you well Hermione darling." Mrs. Granger gave Hermione a tight hug. "Well, come on now, get a move on everyone. I'm sure Hermione has plenty to show you while you're here. All is forgiven, I hope. No use moping around the house. A waste of time on your part. Quickly now, everyone upstairs and change. Henry and I will take care of the dishes," Mrs. Granger ordered.

Everyone did as they were told and headed upstairs. On their way up, Ginny apologized to Harry.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I don't know what came over me," started Ginny shyly. "I just, well, got angry at you only because I too thought you were lying and you didn't bother telling me first that you and Hermione were dating each other-"

"But we're not," interrupted Harry, frowning. He looked at Ron and Ginny, and also added, "For the last time you two, Hermione and I aren't dating each other or snogging or _any _of that. Now, will you two please just forget all about what you _thought _you saw last night at this exact spot?" Harry stopped at the top landing and looked sternly at Ginny and Ron.

"Er, yeah, sorry about that mate," said Ron, grinning sheepishly. "I don't know what came over me as well. Sorry, Harry." Ron turned to Hermione. "Sorry too Hermione. Not just about last night when I came stumbling out of the room and seeing you two on the ground like that, but also about the things I had said earlier that night, like you being too bossy and denying that I was being too ungrateful and annoying and-"

"Ron, it's okay, I forgive you," said Hermione, who finally cracked a smile at Ron.

"Same here," said Harry, smiling. "Well, I guess we all should get a move on and change. Now that we are all on speaking terms again, what do think we should do? Hermione? You know Oxfordshire better than the rest of us."

"Well, we could decide that later after we change," replied Hermione. They nodded and headed into their rooms.

After Harry had changed into his Muggle clothes, some of Dudley's old ones as always, and was now making his bed, Ron came up to him.

"Er, Harry, I'd also like to apologize about all the things I had said to you in here," he said, with a furrowed brow.

"Ron, it's all right. It's all in the past now. No need to bring it back up. Let's just make our beds and leave. Maybe what we all need is to just get out of the house." Ron nodded, smiled, and walked over to his make his bed. They waited for Hermione and Ginny outside their bedroom door.

When they finally came out, dressed in their Muggles clothes, Ron said, "I don't know why it takes girls, particularly you two, that long to get ready. I mean, by the looks of it, you didn't need that much time to get dressed. You two look exactly the same before you got changed, with the exception of wearing Muggles clothes." Ginny and Hermione ignored him.

Hermione smiled and asked, "Well, where to? I can take you anywhere you all want to go. Harry? Ron? Ginny?" The three of them all looked at each other, shrugged, and then looked at Hermione.

"I guess you can take us anywhere Hermione," said Harry. "Pick a place for us to visit, and we'll just go there." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Is that all right with the two of you?" she asked, looking at Ron and Ginny. They also nodded.

"Er, well, the closest thing to my house is the park. It's not that far away. We can actually walk there. Are there any objections to that?" When Hermione saw Harry cringe a little when she said the word "park," she frowned. "Is there anything wrong Harry? Do you not like parks? If you don't, we can go somewhere else."

"No, no, I don't have anything against parks. Tell you what, let's go to the park and I'll tell you all about it." Harry started to make his way downstairs.

"All right, let's go everyone. To the park we go!" said Hermione enthusiastically.

As the four of them said good-bye to Mrs. and Mrs. Granger and headed outside the front door, Ron asked with a furrowed brow, "How non-magical is this going to be?" Hermione sighed, and laughed.

"Don't worry Ron. There's usually fun activities that happen at the park, so I don't think you'll be _that_ bored to death."

"Yeah, well, I just hope I don't become all Muggled-out," said Ron, glancing at Hermione.

"I wonder when we'll be receiving our exams results," said Hermione, ignoring Ron once more. "I'm really eager to know what I got. I wonder if I passed all of them."

"Of course you passed _all_ of them Hermione, why wouldn't you? You are the top student of our year. I on the other hand am more worried about my Mum when she finds out if I didn't pass some," said Ron worriedly.

"You'll be fine Ron," said Hermione confidently.

Harry wished he was too. Sure, he wasn't as worried about his relatives reactions if he ever decided to tell them about it. But the thing that Harry was most concerned about was the grades he got, not what others thought. He really wanted to be an Auror, and if he didn't have the grades to become one, he didn't know what other career he would choose as a second choice.

As they made their way down the walkway of Hermione's house, two teenage boys and a teenage girl were outside just across the street, standing by one of those very expensive foreign cars that were parked in their driveway. They spotted Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny making their way across the street to where they were.

"Well, what do we have here?" asked one of the teenage boys, who had sandy-brown spiky hair and quite lean. He and the other teenage boy, who had floppy green hair and who was shorter, sneered at them. The teenage girl, who had strawberry-blonde hair and the shortest, was smiling strangely at them.

Glancing at Hermione, Harry saw that she didn't look too please to see these three people.

"Oh, hello Brent, Gary, and Victoria," said Hermione glumly.

"That's Toria to you Granger," said Toria maliciously, walking up to Hermione. "Call me Victoria one more time and you'll be sorry."

"Hey, you don't have the right to push her around. Hermione here can call you whatever she wants!" said Ron, stepping in between Toria and Hermione. Hermione gasped.

"Ron, shut up!" she whispered fiercely in Ron's ear. "You can't use you-know-what with them, remember? They're Muggles!"

"What did you just call us Granger?" asked Brent, the one with the sandy-brown spiky hair.

"It's none of your business what she called you," said Harry, who also stepped forward. Toria, for some reason, smiled kindly at Harry.

"Oh, all right then," said Toria, stepping aside. Brent and Gary sighed with frustration.

"Oh please, did you just find yourself another prat to fancy?" said Gary, rolling his eyes. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if that's all, my friends and I should be heading on our way-"

"To the library?" said Brent, sniggering. "Isn't that where you always used to go when the four of us went to the same school years ago, before you went off to that _prestigious _private school your parents aren't willing to tell the rest of the neighborhood about? Come on then, you can tell us. We won't tell the others where you go to school, even if it's that _awful_. Is it that bad? Perhaps the only reason why your parents won't tell anyone where you go now is because it isn't as _renowned _as ours." Brent and Gary sniggered again.

"It's really none of your business where I go to school," said Hermione, crossing her arms.

"You're going to tell us where you go, whether you want to not," threatened Brent, making his way closer to Hermione. Ron and Harry blocked his path. "Get out of the way you gits!"

"If Hermione doesn't want to tell you where she goes to school, then she doesn't have to. You're not the boss of her," said Ron, whose face was just an inch or two away from Brent's. Brent breathed heavily upon Ron's face. "Bloody hell, you've got horrible breath!" Ginny, Harry, and Hermione all laughed out loud. Brent, Gary, and Toria glared at them.

"You better watch your mouth, whatever your name is," said Gary, popping his knuckles rather loudly.

"The name's Weasley, Ron Weasley."

"Well, _Weasel_, like I said, you better watch your mouth," said Gary, smirking. Ron's face turned red. A second later he lurched forward, but was held back by Ginny.

"Ron, are you crazy? Mum and Dad will kill you if you get into a fight with a Muggle," she said, frowning at him. "We promised them that we would be on our best behavior, remember?" It was now Gary's, Brent's, and Toria's turn to laugh out loud.

"Do you always do what your mummy and daddy tells you to do?" asked Gary, who was doubled up in laughter. "Better be careful, or you'll get a spanking!" Toria and Brent doubled up in laughter as well.

"Well, if that's all, I think we should be leaving now," said Hermione, whose tone of voice was filled with worry. As she tried to make her way around Brent, Gary, and Toria, Toria stepped up and pushed Hermione back with so much force that Hermione fell backwards on the ground rather hard.

"You aren't going anywhere Granger," she said glowering down at Hermione.

Ron and Harry rushed forward and bent down to where Hermione was lying, who was rubbing her back, grimacing.

"Hermione, are you all right?" asked Harry, placing a hand gently on Hermione's right leg.

"I'm, _ouch_, I'm fine. I'll be fine Harry." Hermione continued to rub her back.

"You'll be sorry for that Toria," threatened Ron, getting up. He jumped back up and his hand was lingering towards one of the back pockets of his jeans. Harry saw his and got up as well, pulling him aside.

"Ron, no! I know what you're thinking, but it's not worth it!" advised Harry. "Don't tell me you're willing to get yourself expelled just to set those three idiots straight? C'mon, just let it go." Ron stood there, thinking for a few seconds before dropping his hand to his side.

"All right. Let's just get out of here now, shall we?" Ron whispered. He and Harry bent down again, helping Hermione up. As Hermione leaned onto Harry, placing one of her arms tightly around Harry's neck, Toria glowered at Hermione.

Harry saw this and asked, "What's your problem now?" Toria stopped glowering.

"Is she your girlfriend?" she asked. If Harry didn't know any better, it sounded like Toria was jealous.

"Ha! I knew it! Toria here did find herself another prat to fancy!" Gary sniggered, staring at Harry. "Well, you could do much _better_, you know."

"What, you mean like _you_?" Toria retorted back to Gary. "No, I don't think so. To fancy one such as yourself would be the most worst mistake of my life." Brent snorted out loud. Gary sneered at her.

"You don't even know this git and you already fancy him?" Gary stared bewilderedly at Toria. "We've known each other since we were three and you've never fancied me!"

"Perhaps if you'd get it through your thick head then maybe you'd see that I will _never _have any particular interest in you more than just a friend!" yelled Toria angrily. Gary looked down, then turned away.

"Maybe this is our cue to leave now everyone," whispered Ginny to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They nodded and slowly walked away unnoticed by Gary, Brent, and Toria, who went after Gary.

"Look, I didn't mean-"

"Just leave me alone!" shouted Gary, heading inside one of the houses.

"Those three are completely mental, I'm telling you!" said Ron a few minutes later as they continued their trip to the park.

"Hermione, are you still sure that you want to go to the park?" asked Harry, worriedYou know, we could've just went back to your house." Hermione grimaced once again, as she walked side-by-side Harry and Ron.

"I'm fine Harry, really," aasured Hermione. "There's no way I'm going to let those three ruin your stay here with me. We are going to have fun, no matter what they say or do to me, oh yes, to you three as well." Hermione continued to grimace and rub her back.

"How long have those three lived near you?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Since I've moved here," said Hermione sadly.

"And how long have they acted that way around you?" asked Ron.

"From the very first moment I ever met them," she answered, not looking anyone in the eye.

Harry felt anger swelling up inside him. If Harry thought he had it bad living with the Dursley's all these past five years, Hermione probably had it twice as bad living near those three before she went to Hogwarts. Dudley picking on Harry probably wasn't as bad as Toria, Brent, _and_ Gary picking on Hermione.

"Oh look, we're here!" declared Hermione, pointing ahead. She and Ginny took off ahead of Ron and Harry.

"Come on, we have to catch up to Hermione. I have a few more questions I'd like to ask her." Ron started off at a run, but Harry held him back.

"Er Ron, I think it's best that we not talk about those three to Hermione anymore," said Harry quietly. Ron frowned, then nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he said.

"Ron! Harry! Are you two coming or what?" shouted Hermione, who were so far away from Ron and Harry that they looked like ants in the distance. Ron and Harry took off at a run, panting heavily when they eventually caught up to Hermione and Ginny.

"Why didn't you just wait for us?" asked Ron irritably, clutching at his side.

"Oh Ron, quit complaining and just try to have a good time," said Hermione, frowning.

"Are we have having fun yet, or did I just blink and miss it?" said Ron a few minutes later as the four of them walked down a path in the park. "What's so fun about a place full of trees, those things you call dogs who go to the bathroom all over the place, and people just lying about?" Hermione rolled her eyes. A moment later, she pointed to her right.

"Look! They have some booths over there!" she said excitedly. "Come on!" She grabbed the hand of whoever was nearest her, which was Harry's, gripped it tight, and dragged him along.

"Slow down Hermione! If you don't, you'll likely pull my arm out of its socket," warned Harry. "It may not be as bad as losing all my bones like what Professor Lockhart did to me, but still, it's something I'd like to avoid." Hermione slowed down immediately. When Ron and Ginny finally caught up to them, she led the four of them to one the booths nearby.

"Hello," said a woman softly, who strongly reminded Harry of Professor Trelawney, their Divination teacher at Hogwarts. "Would you like to know the initials of your future true love?" She smiled kindly at them.

Hermione glanced at Ginny, Ron, and Harry. "Well, what do you say?"

"Are you a going to make us read tea leaves or look at crystal balls?" asked Ron, frowning. The woman laughed.

"No, I don't see that way," she answered. "Would anyone like to try?" Ginny shrugged and took a step forward. "Ah yes, please young lady, take a seat." Ginny did as she was told and took a seat, with a table in front of her. The woman sat in a seat directly across from her. "My name is Vatasha. What is yours, my dear?"

"Ginny Weasley," she answered softly.

"Ah Ginny, what a pretty name. Well, let's get started, shall we?" Vatasha handed Ginny little square pieces of cardboard. "I want you to write one letter from the alphabet on each and every one of these." When Ginny just sat there looking blankly at Vatasha, she asked her, "Is there anything wrong?"

"Er, sorry, but what's an alphabet?" asked Ginny meekly. Vatasha laughed heartily.

"You have quite the sense of humor my dear," said Vatasha.

"Oh Ginny, don't be silly, you know the alphabet." Hermione sat down in a seat that was next to Ginny and whispered into her ear. After a minute, Ginny's eyes lit up.

"Oh, _that _alphabet," she said, laughing nervously. Hermione continued to sit next to Ginny, whispering in her ear every time Ginny would frown and scribble on one of the little square pieces of cardboard. Vatasha stared at them suspiciously. It took Ginny around a minute or two to write the entire alphabet. She started to hand back some of the little square pieces of cardboard to Vatasha, but she held out a hand and waved it about.

"Sorry my dear, but I'm afraid that you are not finished yet," said Vatasha loudly. "Now I want you to write the first initial of both your first and last name on the back of every one of those pieces. Do you think you can manage that without the help of your friend here?" Hermione smiled sheepishly at Vatasha. Ginny nodded and started to write her initials. She was much quicker with this task.

After handing all of the pieces of the little square pieces back to Vatasha, she placed them inside a cauldron. It wasn't the type of cauldron Harry and the others used at Hogwarts, but it was more like the inexpensive ones Muggles would purchase.

"Er, excuse me, but what's in there?" asked Ron, peering curiously into the cauldron. Vatasha had a mystical look in her eyes.

"Sorry young man, but that's a psychic's secret," whispered Vatasha mysteriously.

"So you're a psychic, are you?" asked Ron, snickering. "Strange, I didn't know Mug- or I mean, people like you can be psychics." Ron rubbed the spot where Hermione jabbed him hard with her elbow.

"Yes, people like _me_ can be psychics," Vatasha replied, raising an eyebrow. "Only a few can have the gift. Well anyway, back to this." Vatasha waved her hand dramatically over the cauldron, said a few words like, "_Hocus Pocus_," and was taken aback when Ron and Ginny jumped back in fear when she said the word, "_Abracadabra_."

Hermione whispered to them, "She said, _'Abracadabra_,' not _'Avada Kedavra_.' It's all right." Ron and Ginny sighed with relief and calmed down.

After staring at both Ron and Ginny suspiciously for a few seconds, Vatasha looked down at the cauldron and repeated her incantations.

"All right, well, it should be ready...just about...now!" Vatasha picked up the cauldron and shook it for a bit before placing it back down gently on the table. "Let me see...hmm...interesting...yes..."

"How long is this going to take?" asked Ron impatiently. "Didn't you say that it was ready just a second ago?" Vatasha sneered at Ron.

"My sight cannot be rushed young man or it will not work at all!" snapped Vatasha. She went back to looking at the cauldron, closing her eyes and muttering things quietly. When she finally opened her eyes, she had a huge smile on her face. "I can tell you the first initial of the first and last name of your future true love."

"Anytime this century?" asked Ron sarcastically. Vatasha sneered at Ron again.

"Would you like to know the initials my dear?" she asked, glancing at Ginny, who nodded.

"What do you think we've been standing around here for?" asked Ron irritably.

Vatasha glanced down at the cauldron, then said dramatically, "The initials are...in no particular order...N...and...L!" Ron suddenly burst into laughter.

"N and L? Ginny, do you know who has those initials?" Ginny stood there, looking worried, biting her lower lip, but not a single word came out of her mouth. Doubling up in laughter, Ron yelled, "Neville Longbottom! _Your _future true love is going to be _Neville_!"

"Well, why don't _you _give it a try then Ron?" asked Ginny, turning red. "Let's see who _you _get! Go on, unless you're terrified of who you'll get?" Ron stopped laughing and walked straight up to Vatasha's table.

"All right, do me now," ordered Ron. Vatasha smiled gleefully at Ron. After he finished writing all the necessary initials, Ron turned to Harry and Hermione while Vatasha muttered her incantations. "Hey, since me and Ginny have tried this, why don't you two try as well? Hermione and Harry looked at each other.

"Well, what do you say?" asked Harry.

"I will if you will," answered Hermione. So, with that said, Harry and Hermione walked over to the table and told Vatasha that they'd also like to find out the initials of their future true love. Vatasha's smile grew bigger and bigger. They both quickly wrote all their necessary initials. Vatasha told them that she could only do one at a time.

With one last mutter of an incantation, she looked at Ron and said, with the same dramatic flair she had used with Ginny, "The initials for you young man are...in no particular order...L...and...L!" Ginny, Hermione, and Harry were now the ones who burst into fits of laughter.

"You got _Loony_, oh I meant _Luna Lovegood!"_ said Ginny, who grabbed at her sides because she was laughing so hard. It was Ron's turn now to turn red.

"Don't start laughing yet! Let's see who Harry and Hermione will get!" Ron rushed forward to peer inside the cauldron. "Well, whose turn is it now?" Vatasha pointed to Hermione. "Ha! Don't laugh now Hermione. You just might get _Draco Malfoy_!" Hermione stopped laughing.

"For you my dear with the bushy brown hair...your initials are...in no particular order...H...and...P!" Instantly, everyone turned to stare at Harry. It was now his turn to blush.

"Harry?" asked Ron bewilderedly. "_Harry_?"

"Well, do you know anyone else with those initials?" asked Ginny.

"No, but-"

"But nothing young man. Seems like we have a possible future couple standing right here in front of us." She smiled kindly at Harry and Hermione, who both blushed. "And you young man, with the glasses and that odd scar on your forehead...your initials are...in no particular order...G...and..."

"_G_?" interrupted Ron. "_'G' _could stand for either _Ginny _or _Granger_!"

"You didn't let me finish!" said Vatasha irritably. She peered into her cauldron once more and said, more dramatically than ever, "The other initial is...H!"

"Hermione?" asked Ron, staring at her, eyes wide open. "_Hermione_?" Ron turned at looked at Vatasha. "How accurate are your predictions Vatasha?"

"Very," Vatasha said simply. Ron was about say something else, but Hermione pulled him aside.

"Ron, don't tell me that you're actually going to believe that woman?" said Hermione incredulously. "She's a Muggle, remember? This is just suppose to be harmless fun for us. Don't take her seriously." Ron ignored her and marched back up to Vatasha.

"Can we try again?" he asked.

Vatasha shook her head. "I'm sorry young man, but no matter how many times you try, you'll always get the same initials." Ron threw up his hands in anger.

"Oh, this is just stupid," said Ron loudly. Come on, let's get out of here." Hermione and Harry stared uncertainly at Ron, then at Ginny, who nodded her head.

"Yeah, I suppose that's best," agreed Harry.

"Thank you," said Hermione, waving good-bye to Vatasha, who just grinned mysteriously at them.

"Yeah, thanks for nothing," said Ron, rolling his eyes.

"You three are best friends for a reason," Vatasha called after them, as they turned around and started to walk away. Ron and Ginny turned around. As they did, the both of them gasped. Harry and Hermione turned around as well. Vatasha was gone. Her cauldron, her booth, everything, was gone.

"Wait, a minute, you don't think that that Muggle was really a _witch_, do you?" asked Ginny worriedly. "If she was, then maybe she really was telling us the truth. Those initials could _really _be the initials of our future true love." Ron snorted.

"No, it can't be. It just _can't_. She was full of rubbish, don't you agree Harry? I mean, honestly, _you _and _Hermione_? Like _that _will ever happen." Ron chuckled to himself. Ron turned and looked at Harry, who he saw was glancing in the same direction Hermione was staring at. He groaned. The last thing that they all wanted to see at that very moment was standing just a few feet away.

It was Toria, Brent, and Gary, who were tormenting a little boy on the playground.

"Let's not make any sudden movements. Maybe we can sneak away unnoticed," suggested Ron. Unfortunately, they did spot Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione. It must have been their staring that caught their eyes. Smiling maliciously, Toria, Brent, and Gary made their way quickly over to them.

"Hurry, walk away, quickly!" whispered Hermione frantically. She nudged Harry and Ron to get a move on, but it was too late. Brent, Gary, and Toria, stepped in front of them.

"Well, look at who we've run into," sneered Brent. "I think we didn't finish our conversation. What do you think Gary, Toria? Shall we finish the little conversation we were all having?" They both grinned and nodded evilly at Brent. "Well, where shall we begin?" As the three of them made their way closer to Harry and the others, Harry heard Hermione sigh with relief.

"What is it Hermione?" he asked. He glanced to where she was looking and saw Mr. and Mrs. Granger approaching them.

"Well? Who is it going to be?" demanded Brent. "Who is going to be the first to continue our conversation?"

"What are you lot discussing about?" asked Mr. Granger curiously. Brent, Toria, and Gary nearly jumped out of their skin.

"M-Mr. G-Granger! I didn't hear or see you coming!" stuttered Brent. He looked nervously at Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron, who were grinning gleefully at the arrival of Hermione's parents.

"Well?" Mr. Granger cast a suspicious look at Brent, who glanced at Toria and Gary, who were also at a loss for words.

"We, we were discussing, the, er, weather, Mr. Granger. Yeah, that's right, the weather. What a lovely day it is!" Mrs. Granger also threw a suspicious glance at the three of them.

"The weather? What about it?" asked Mrs. Granger. "I personally think it's quite nice out here today. What do you all think?" Mrs. Granger smiled at the seven of them. While Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron nodded in agreement happily, Toria, Brent, and Gary reluctantly nodded their heads slowly.

"What are you doing here Mum, Dad?" asked Hermione, who tried not to sound too happy at their sudden arrival.

"Well, we were just wondering when you four were coming home. You didn't tell us where you were going, and since you don't want a mobile phone, we couldn't find a way to contact you and ask you where you were. We wanted to come and tell you that the exam results for your O.W.L.s are in," said Mrs. Granger.

"You know you could have waited until we all got home to tell us that," said Hermione, glancing nervously at Toria, Brent, and Gary.

"O.W.L. results? What exactly are O.W.L.s Mr. and Mrs. Granger?" asked Toria as innocently as possible.

"Oh er Toria, O.W.L.s were these very hard examinations Hermione, Harry, and Ron here took at the age of fifteen at their school," replied Mrs. Granger.

"You three all go to the same school together then?" asked Brent, pointing to Harry and Ron.

"Ginny goes there as well," said Mr. Granger. "She's just a year younger."

"Now how old are you three now?" asked Mrs. Granger curiously, looking at Toria, Brent, and Gary.

"Oh, Gary and I just turned sixteen last month," replied Brent. "Toria turns sixteen in September."

"So all three of you must be in the same year as well then?" asked Mrs. Granger. They all nodded.

"Too bad Hermione goes to that _other _school. Otherwise, we would all be going to the same school. I think if she did, we would be the best of friends." said Toria, trying to sound as sad as she could muster. It wasn't that convincing to Harry.

"Well, she doesn't, and so she's _our _best friend," said Harry, who smiled at Hermione. Ron smiled at her as well. "Most likely the smartest in our year. Probably smarter than some of the years above us." Hermione beamed.

"That's awfully kind of you to say Harry," said Mrs. Granger, smiling brightly.

"_Too _awfully kind, I'd say," said Toria quietly.

"What was that?" asked Mr. Granger, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, nothing Mr. Granger," replied Toria through gritted teeth. Mr. Granger looked at his wristwatch.

"Look at the time! It's probably best that we head home now. You three are probably eager to know what grades you received on your exam, aren't you?" Mr. Granger chuckled when he saw Hermione nod her head excitedly.

"Oh, I hope I passed!" said Hermione nervously.

"You _will_," replied Harry and Ron at the exact same time. "We hope so too," they said again at the same time.

"Well, it was good to see you three again," said Mrs. Granger. "Good-bye!" Mr. Granger waved good-bye. When they saw that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny start to leave without saying good-bye, Mrs. Granger held out an arm. "Hold on. Hermione, aren't you going to say good-bye to your friends? And you three? I know you don't know Victoria, Brent and Gary as well as Hermione does, but it is common courtesy to say good-bye. Go on."

When Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny hesitated, Mr. and Mrs. Granger gave them a severe look. The four of them hated the smug look on Toria's, Brent's, and Gary's face when they said their good-byes in the most polite tone of voice they could muster.

"Be seeing you," they said, with smiles that made all four of them shudder.

"I _never_, ever, want to be that nice to those three, _ever _again," said Ron quietly as they walked a few feet behind Mr. and Mrs. Granger on the way back to Hermione's house. "That was one of the worst things I ever had to do in my life!" They all nodded in agreement. "I mean-"

"Shh!" said Hermione, glancing nervously at her parents in front of them. "They might hear you. We can talk about this later upstairs." Ron reluctantly agreed. When they finally reached Pargnott Court, Hermione jumped up excitedly and ran the rest of the way.

"I wish I was as excited as her to see my exam results," said Harry glumly. "I'm pretty sure I received a dismal grade in Potions."

"You probably won't be the only one," said Ron, smiling sadly. "Come on, let's just get this over with and see what we got." Harry and Ron slowly but surely made their way up to the Granger house.

As Harry closed the front door shut behind him, he could hear Hermione squealing happily from the kitchen. She ran excitedly into the living room, where Ginny and Ron were waiting. Harry made his way over to them.

"Let me guess, you passed?" said Ron, trying to sound surprised. Hermione ignored his sarcasm and waved a piece of parchment paper excitedly about.

"She did more than just pass," said Mrs. Granger, who was grinning ear to ear. "Our Hermione received _ten _O.W.L.s!" Mr. and Mrs. Granger went to go hug Hermione tightly. "She received all O's on everything!"

"Just like Percy and Bill," said Ron glumly. After they stopped hugging Hermione and congratulating her quite a bit, Mr. and Mrs. Granger handed two envelopes to Harry and Ron. They opened each of their envelopes nervously. Harry gulped loudly as he began to read his letter.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Listed below are the grades to the exam results from taking the O.W.L.s.:

Astronomy- P

Care of Magical Creatures- O

Charms- E

Defense Against the Dark Arts- O

Divination- A

Herbology- E

History of Magic- A

Potions- P

Transfiguration- E

Enjoy the rest of your holidays!

Yours Sincerely,

Griselda Marchbanks

HEAD OF WIZARDING EXAMINATIONS AUTHORITY

_Wizarding Examinations Authority_

After rereading the exams results over and over again, Harry sighed with relief. Ron did the same. Harry couldn't believe it. He had actually managed to pass the majority ofhis exams! The part he couldn't believe the most was seeing his grade for Potions. He surely thought he was going to receive a D or a T for that one.

"Well?" asked Hermione eagerly. "How did you two do?"

"I actually received a couple of O's," said Harry proudly. "I managed to get _seven _O.W.L.s!"

"Congratulations Harry," said Mr. and Mrs. Granger happily. "And Ronald, how about yourself? How did you do?"

"I managed to receive an O in Defense Against the Dark Arts, all thanks to Harry here. Thanks mate!" Ron grinned at Harry. "I got myself six O.W.L.s."

"Congrats to you too Ronald," said Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"How about some dinner now? I bet after all this excitement, all of you are probably starving. Come on Henry, let's go fix these kids a feast!" Hermione's parents looked proudly at them before leaving to go to the kitchen. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to go congratulate each other. Ginny also congratulated them.

"I hope I do as well on my O.W.L.s as you three did," said Ginny nervously.

"Don't worry about a thing Ginny. If you want, I can help you with studying and everything!" offered Hermione excitedly.

"I'd be careful if I were you Ginny," whispered Ron. "Hermione can get a little, oh what's the word, _mental _around the month it's time to take the O.W.L.s. Just be aware of what you're getting yourself into."

"I heard that," said Hermione, glaring at Ron. She turned her attention to Harry now. "Well, that wasn't so bad, now was it Harry?" Harry nodded . "Well, congratulations again to you Harry. I knew you would pass!" She hugged Harry, who hugged back.

"There was no doubt that you would pass Hermione," said Harry, grinning. "The day you don't pass anything is the day Draco Malfoy starts being nice to all of us." They all laughed. "And there was also no doubt that you would pass with the top grades as well. I'm so proud of you." Hermione started to blush pink.

"Oh Harry, please stop. Now it's my turn. I didn't think at all that you would fail a single exam either. Especially with Defense Against the Dark Arts. You're practically an expert in that field! I'm really proud of you." She grinned happily at Harry.

"And what am I? A bin full of dung bombs?" asked Ron angrily. "I managed to pass all my exams too Hermione, in case you didn't notice."

"Oh Ron, don't be like that! You of all people should know that I'm also proud of you for passing all of your exams," replied Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"You've done a damn good job of showing it," snarled Ron.

"Maybe if you had a little patience then you wouldn't be so angry," retorted Hermione. "I was about to come over and congratulate you as well." Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron.

"Please you two. This is supposed to be a joyous occasion, and here you two are having another row as always. Frankly, I'm getting sick and tired of it!" Harry stared bewilderedly at Ron and Hermione.

"Bet you aren't sick and tired of Hermione, that's what you're really saying, aren't you Harry?" said Ron, smirking. "You're probably more sick and tired of me, that's what you really mean!" Ron glared at Harry.

"Ron, that's not what I meant-"

"Forget it! Just leave me alone," snapped Ron. Without another word, Ron stomped angrily upstairs. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione stood there, all of their mouths hanging open, obviously shocked at Ron's behavior.

"I can't believe that just happened," said Hermione quietly. "And this isn't the first time. Oh, Ron can just be a-"

"Hermione," started Harry, moving closer to her, "maybe you should stop right there. You don't want to go saying something you might regret."

"Harry, of all the people in this room right now, I can't believe you're actually defending him. After all that stuff he said about you-"

"Hermione, in case you forgot, I too was acting the same way Ron is acting right now just about a year ago, remember?" reminded Harry. "So, I sort of know where he's coming from."

"But Harry, you had a right to be angry at us. We couldn't tell you anything, and you were the person that needed to know the most. Ron on the other hand is just angry for the stupidest reasons. He has no right whatsoever to act the way he's acting!"

"Oh will you just open your eyes Hermione!" said Ginny loudly. "I think he does have the right to be angry. Particularly at you, _and _Harry." She looked at them sternly.

"Ginny, what are you talking about?" asked Hermione, hands at her hips.

"He's jealous Hermione," said Ginny simply.

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" asked Hermione, confused.

"Of you and Harry," Ginny replied. Hermione scoffed.

"Of me and Harry? And what's that supposed to mean?" said Hermione, raising an eyrbrow.

"Well, it seems to me that you are paying particularly more attention to Harry than you are to Ron," said Ginny, as if it was the most obvious thing. "He is your other best friend, you know, just in case you forgot."

"Of course I didn't forget," snapped Hermione. "Honestly, where are all these assumptions coming from? Has anyone, especially you and Ron, ever seen me and Harry act more than just best friends?" Ginny shook her head. "Well then, that proves that Harry and I aren't acting any differently around each other."

"That proves nothing," argued Ginny. "You two could be doing stuff behind our backs!"

"But we aren't!" shouted Hermione angrily. "Right Harry?" Hermione turned and faced Harry.

"Hermione's right Ginny," agreed Harry with a serious tone. "We haven't done a single thing."

"Says you," she said, smirking. "You would agree to _anything_ Hermione says."

"No I don't," said Harry, slightly abashed. "Ginny, why would you say something like that?"

"You know what, I'm going upstairs too,' said Ginny, not looking at either Harry or Hermione. "Seems like I'm wasting my breath talking to you two." Ginny turned on her heel and marched upstairs. A few seconds later, Mr. and Mrs. Granger appeared. They looked around and only saw Harry and Hermione left in the living room.

"Where are Ron and Ginny?" asked Mrs. Granger. "Dinner's ready."

"Oh, I don't think they're hungry," said Harry quietly. Mrs. Granger groaned.

"Please don't tell me that the four of you got into another argument again?" she asked, shaking her head sadly. "If you four can't get along during the summer holidays now, imagine what it's going to be like when you all go to school!"

"I think it's all this time they are spending together that's driving them apart," said Mr. Granger. "At school, the girls stay in their own dormitories, and the boys in theirs."

"So?" asked Mrs. Granger, shrugging.

"And, there aren't any other people they are interacting with. At Hogwarts, they aren't with each other as often as they are here, so that's how they can manage not having a row with each other at every waking moment," explained Mr. Granger. Hermione and Harry looked at each other.

"Am I right?" asked Mr. Granger. "Look, I think the reason why Ron and Hermione argue the most is because they spend the most time together. At school, they are prefects, and therefore they spend a lot of time with each other and argue. Probably the best thing for this situation is to have Ron and Hermione not be with each other as often as they are. Sometimes space is the best medicine."

"Look, Mum, Dad, I'm not that really hungry anymore. So if it's okay, I'd like to-"

"Nonsense! I am going straight upstairs to get Ron and Ginny. You two are to follow Henry to the kitchen. Go on and have a seat already," ordered Mrs. Granger. "We'll all be down shortly." With a determined face, she ran upstairs.

"Come on you two, follow me. Oh, and please, no snogging on the way." Mr. Granger grinned at them.

"_Dad_," said Hermione, rolling her eyes and sighing. The three of them sat in silence at the dining table for five minutes or so when Mrs. Granger returned with a disgruntled Ron and Ginny. She made Ginny sit next to Harry, while Ron and Hermione sat together across from them, while Mr. and Mrs. Granger sat on the ends of the dining table.

"Dad, I thought you said space was the best medicine," whispered Hermione to her father. Ron glanced at her suspiciously.

"Yes I know I said that, but that doesn't mean like right now. Later on maybe," replied Mr. Granger, patting Hermione on the head. Hermione remained quiet, asking only Harry to pass the food to her. Ron did the same and only asked Ginny to pass the food to him.

Harry wished that the atmosphere matched all the savory food for the evening. All the food that they were eating were exactly the same type of food that they would eat at Hogwarts. There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, peppermint humbugs.

When it was time for dessert, Mr. and Mrs. Granger brought them blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding... Harry didn't know why Hermione's parents allowed them to eat so many food that was loaded with sugar. Harry and the others figured that they were banned from eating anything that had sugar in it, being that Mr. and Mrs. Granger were dentists. Harry decided to keep his mouth shut. He wanted to take advantage of the situation and eat as many sweets as possible this summer.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, you really didn't need to make all this food. I don't think we're able to eat it all," said Harry, rubbing his stomach and grimacing. Mrs. Granger laughed.

"Well, today there is much to celebrate. You all passed your O.W.L.s, and I think that deserves a feast at least," said Mrs. Granger happily.

"That's practically _all _there is to celebrate," muttered Ron quietly. Mr. Granger apparently heard, seeing as to how he raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat loudly.

"Do you have something to say Ronald?" he asked, staring at Ron. He looked up from his plate and started turning red.

"No, no, nothing at all Mr. Granger," he said, almost inaudibly.

"Because if there's something you need to say, then say it. I see no need to keep things bottled up inside. Take Hermione for example. She's told us _everything _that's happened in her life. We are a _very _honest and open family." He smiled at Hermione, who looked down, not wanting to make eye contact. "I still don't know why Hermione here does not have any friends who are girls. Well, not at Hogwarts at least. That Victoria Knolera who lives in the neighborhood has been Hermione's good friend ever since we moved here. Although, now that I've come to think of it, Hermione and Victoria have hardly spent any time with each other anymore. Why is that sweetie?" Mr. Granger looked at Hermione, who slowly looked up and shrugged.

"Sometimes friends just grow apart," replied Hermione softly. Ron glared at her.

"That can't be the reason. You used to tell me that the only reason why you came home with cuts and bruises all over your face and body were due to the fact that you and Victoria were having so much fun doing adventurous things." Ron immediately stopped glaring. Harry gasped. Mr. Granger turned his attention to Harry. "What is it Harry?"

Harry didn't know what to say. He felt that the only thing that there was to say at that moment was to tell Mr. Granger the truth about Hermione and Toria's so-called friendship. He couldn't believe that Hermione had led her parents to believe that the only reason why she used to come home with injuries all over her was because she and Toria were having adventures. But as he glanced at Hermione, the look on her face at that very moment seemed to be telling Harry that she was practically begging him not to say a word.

"Oh, er, could you please pass me a treacle tart. Sorry, I thought that they were all gone. That's why I gasped," said Harry hurriedly. Mr. Granger laughed heartily.

"Sure thing Harry. Here you go, no need to worry, there's still a lot left," said Mr. Granger, passing Harry the plate. He turned his attention back to Hermione. "Hermione, why don't you invite Victoria over some time? You two can catch up. I'm sure there's plenty of things you two could talk about."

"Oh er, I don't know Dad. I'm pretty sure Victoria has plenty of things to do besides come over here and spend time with me." Hermione was staring at Harry worriedly.

"Oh, I know what's wrong," said Mr. Granger, frowning. "Hermione, why didn't you tell us?"

"Oh Dad, I've been meaning to tell you, its just that-"

"If you're too shy to call Victoria over, with it being so long since you've had her over, you could have just told one of us and we could just call for you." Mr. Granger stood up and walked over to the telephone. "Let's see. Ah, here it is... The Knolera's phone number." Hermione jumped from her seat and ran over to where Mr. Granger was. He was taken aback by Hermione's sudden urge to get up.

"You know, we could just wait till tomorrow. We wouldn't want to disturb Victoria and her family while they're eating dinner, which I'm sure they are doing also at this very moment. Tell you what Dad. I'll personally go ask Victoria myself instead of calling to see if she'd like to come over."

"Yes, I suppose that's quite all right. Our Hermione, always thinking up the best solutions to things." Mr. Granger patted Hermione on the head again.

"Goodness me, look at the time. Maybe you four should head to bed now. Don't worry, we'll clean up again, it's okay," assured Mrs. Granger. "Congratulations again you three for passing your exams!" Mr. and Mrs. Granger said goodnight to everyone as they made their way upstairs. Harry let Ron and Ginny go ahead of them. He stopped Hermione as they all reached the top landing.

"Hermione, why have you been telling your parents that you've been friends with Toria this whole time?" he asked, frowning. "They will find out eventually you know, and they won't be too pleased, especially since they think that the three of you are a very honest and open family, which you aren't." Hermione looked down sadly.

"If Toria and those two prats are giving you grief, then your parents have a right to know what is going on," said Ron, stepping up to them, hands in his pockets. Ginny stood next to him.

"Ron's right Hermione, you need to tell them," said Ginny, her resentful tone replaced with worry and concern.

"Look, there's a reason why I've been telling my Mum and Dad that Victoria and I are friends," started Hermione.

"Well, go on and tell us," interjected Ron, who too had a worried tone now.

"Mr. Knolera, Toria's father, is my Dad's boss," said Hermione slowly.

"And?" said Ron impatiently.

"And, if I were to tell my parents that his boss's daughter has been beating me up for the last fourteen years or so, I'm afraid he'll go over to their house and confront Toria, and that'll lead him to saying and doing something stupid, and he'll get himself fired."

"Come on, your father seems like a rational person," argued Ron. "He wouldn't do anything so stupid that he'll get himself fired."

"He almost ran over a little old Muggle lady one time down the street with our car all because she called me a witch," said Hermione fretfully. "He thought that she was going to tell everyone in the neighborhood what I really was, and no one really likes her. But she only called me that because she saw me with my cauldron a few days earlier. If he finds out what Toria has been doing all these years, I know it won't be pretty. You three have to promise me that you won't tell my parents." She looked anxiously at Harry, then lowered her eyes when she glanced at Ron and Ginny. "If you two want to tell, you can. I can't stop you, since we aren't friends anymore." Ron and Ginny both raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not friends anymore? Are you mad? Of course we're still friends Hermione!" Ron smiled at Hermione for the first time since their last row. Ginny did the same.

"Let's just forget all about that nonsense we were bickering about," said Ginny, hugging Hermione. "And we promise we won't breathe a word to your parents." Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Just a fair warning to you Hermione. The truth always finds its way out into the open. Just be ready for it when and if it does," cautioned Harry, placing an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "But never forget that the three of us will always be there for you when and if that day ever comes."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Keep the reviews coming! Love them, love them. Okie doke, well, this chapter takes an interesting turn, which I hope you will like. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER SIX

**MUGGLE POX**

The following afternoon, as Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry were sitting around in the guest room doing some of their Hogwarts homework, Ron and Ginny started having their fits of sneezing and coughing.

"Are you sure you two are all right?" asked Harry with a furrowed brow. "You two haven't stop coughing since last night. It was really hard trying to fall asleep."

"Sorry mate, I can't help it," said Ron between coughs. "I didn't bring any magical remedies with me."

"I wish we did," said Ginny, who sneezed for the fifth time. "But I never suspected that we would get sick during the summer holidays. Its never happened before."

"Maybe we should tell my Mum and Dad," offered Hermione, glancing up from her homework. "They might be able to help."

"There's no need. It's probably nothing," said Ron, coughing once more. Mr. and Mrs. Granger came in a few minutes later to check up on them.

"You could still tell them," whispered Hermione as they saw her parents leave the guest room smiling.

"I already told you, it's no big deal," said Ron stubbornly.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were pleased to see that everyone was once again on speaking terms. One thing that they weren't please about however, was Ron and Ginny's constant sneezing and coughing. After a couple of hours, the sneezing and coughing stopped. Instead, Ron and Ginny were now burning up and there was an eruption of blisters all over their body. But these weren't regular blisters. They were red, but not little red spots. Instead, little red "M's," were all over their bodies. That, and the fact that Ron and Ginny were itching all over as well.

"It's not the flu season yet," said Mrs. Granger, feeling Ginny's forehead. "I wish I knew what to do. We're only dentists after all. The only thing we can treat are cavities. And even if we could take you to one of the Muggle hospitals nearby, this doesn't look like a Muggle disease or anything." Ron started having a coughing fit, making everyone that was near back away from him.

"Well, no matter, by the looks of Ronald and Ginny, it doesn't seem likely that the four of you can go out any more any time soon," said Mr. Granger, frowning. "We don't want ever you two have to get any worse."

"You know what, I'll write to your parents Ronald," suggested Mrs. Granger. "We can tell them all about you and your sister's symptoms, and maybe then we'll know what's wrong with you. Henry dear, could you fetch me a piece of parchment?"

"Right away Helen. We don't want Harry and Hermione to catch the same thing," said Mr. Granger, turning to leave. Two days later, Mrs. Weasley wrote back. As Mr. and Mrs. Granger sat down and read their letter, they both let out a loud gasp.

"What is it?" asked Hermione, glancing at Ron and Ginny worriedly. They were sleeping downstairs on the sofas in the living room . Their fever wouldn't go down, they kept scratching since they were still itching all over, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger were worrying like mad.

"I'll read it out loud to you," said Mrs. Granger, glancing anxiously at Ron and Ginny. She cleared her throat and began reading:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,_

_First off, I'd like to say thank you ever so much for writing to us straightaway about Ron and Ginny. I consulted a Healer, which is similar to what you Muggles call doctors but not as nutty, at the local hospital here in Romania. After telling him all the symptoms that our son and daughter were experiencing, he told us that Ron and Ginny have Muggle Pox. He informed us that it is similar to what you Muggles catch called Chicken Pox, but unlike the Chicken Pox, which he told us is caused by a virus, the cause of Muggle Pox is, well, sad to say, are Muggles. _

_This is one of those rare cases, for wizards and Muggles have spent loads of times together in the past without getting sick. He told us that it shouldn't have come as a huge surprise that Ron and Ginny have caught Muggle Pox since this is their very first time being exposed to Muggles for such a longer period of time. The Healer also told us how to treat Muggle Pox. I suspect that Hermione and Ginny have been sleeping in the same room, and Ron and Harry have been doing the same. _

_For at least a day or two, Ron and Ginny need to sleep in the same bedroom to contain the Muggle Pox. Harry and Hermione can still be around Ron and Ginny, just not at night time when they are asleep, when Muggle Pox is at its worst and they could make their symptoms more worse than it already is. Don't worry, Harry and Hermione are not at all at a risk of catching Muggle Pox, since they've basically lived with Muggles the majority of their lives and are practically immune. Ron and Ginny will need plenty to drink, and plenty of bed rest. I do hope that this information helps you a great deal. There isn't a simple potion that they could drink to make the Muggle Pox go away like magic, although for the itching, I have enclosed an Anti-Itch Antidote that they can rub all over their body to make the itching stop for good, for they shouldn't be scratching in the first place since it will leave scars. _

_The best thing for them now is to just drink water, sleep, but not in the same bedroom as Harry and Hermione. The symptoms should go away in a day or two. I do wish we could come and visit our children, but my husband and I are terribly busy at the moment. We will be writing back to you to see how they are doing. Please tell Ron and Ginny that we miss them, and that we love them, and that we wish for them to have a speedy recovery. Rest assured, you are not to blame for this happening. I'd rather these two get it now then when they are grown up, when it's much worse._

_Sincerely,_

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley

Harry and Hermione both let out a sigh of relief. Mr. and Mrs. Granger took the Anti-Itch Antidote that Mrs. Weasley had enclosed with the letter and woke up Ron and Ginny from their slumber.

"What happened?" asked Ron groggily, scratching his left arm.

"Don't scratch anything Ron," scolded Hermione, looking down at Ron.

"But it itches, I can't help it!" said Ron grumpily. "If you were in my shoes then you would know how it feels to be itchy all over and the best thing to relieve it would be to scratch it!" Hermione scowled at him.

"Your mother wrote to us Ronald," said Mrs. Granger, who was looking over the Anti-Itch Antidote bottle. "She sent us something to stop your itching, which you aren't supposed to be doing in the first place because you will get scars." Ron stopped scratching right away. Ginny heard this and stopped scratching as well.

"Oh no, I think I already have a little scar on my elbow," said Ginny, looking worriedly at it.

"At least in this case you'd be the one responsible for it, unlike mine, which I never wanted to begin with. It's not like I had a choice anyway," muttered Harry quietly. Hermione, who was the only person who had heard him, smiled sadly.

"Here you go Ronald, Ginny," said Mrs. Granger, handing over the antidote. "All it says on the bottle is to rub it all over wherever you are itching, leave it on for minute, and do not touch. The itching should stop instantly." Ron and Ginny slathered the Anti-Itch Antidote practically all over their bodies, waited for a minute, and sighed with relief a moment later.

"We owe Mum," said Ron, smiling happily. Ginny also smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Harry, Hermione, could you help us move all of Ginny's things into the guest room and all of Harry's things into Hermione's room?" asked Mrs. Granger. Harry and Hermione nodded and started to make their way upstairs, but stopped when Mr. Granger stepped in front of them.

"What's wrong dear? "asked Mrs. Granger. "Did you just want you and I to move their things?"

"Helen, are you sure it's a good idea for Harry and Hermione to share a bedroom?" asked Mr. Granger suspiciously. Harry and Hermione both rolled their eyes.

Harry couldn't believe it. Mr. Granger apparently was still thinking about that one night where they all found Harry and Hermione on the floor and were thought to be snogging. How could he still hold a grudge against Harry, who didn't do a single thing wrong?

"Henry, are you still on about that?" asked Mrs. Granger, shaking her head in disbelief. "Absolutely nothing happened! Now come on, give Harry here a break. He is our guest, so start treating him like one!" Mr. Granger didn't say another word and stepped aside, trying his best not to glare at Harry since Mrs. Granger was standing next to him. Hermione scowled at her father as they resumed walking upstairs.

"Well, where do we want to start?" asked Hermione as they all reached the top landing outside the bedrooms.

"Your mother and I can start moving Ginny's things. You and Harry can start moving _his_ things," said Mr. Granger in his most polite voice. Mrs. Granger raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay then. Let's go Harry!" said Hermione enthusiastically, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him off to the guest room. Mrs. Granger held back Mr. Granger when he saw this. As Harry was being dragged off, he just realized he had a pair of Extendable Ears in his pocket and quickly put them on.

"Henry, please, just let it go already," warned Mrs. Granger. "You can't be overprotective of Hermione forever. She's bound to meet boys far off worse than Harry-"

"And how is that supposed to make me feel any better?" snapped Mr. Granger.

"Be glad that Harry is always there for Hermione now. He is a decent enough boy Henry," assured Mrs. Granger. "Just give him a chance." Harry looked back at Mr. Granger, who didn't look too happy at the moment.

"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione, who turned back to look at him. She was already holding Hedwig's cage and the Firebolt in her hands.

"Nothing," replied Harry. He walked over to Hermione. "I can carry that."

"It's all right. Here, we can take Hedwig and your broomstick last. Help me carry your trunk into my room," asked Hermione. Harry nodded, and on the count of three, they lifted the trunk with a little difficulty at first, but they managed to carry Harry's trunk successfully into Hermione's bedroom. It took all four of them around ten minutes to move Ginny and Harry's things into the other bedrooms.

As Harry and Hermione sat down on the floor of Hermione's bedroom resting, tired from all that moving, Mr. and Mrs. Granger came in.

"Did you make sure you got all of Harry's things?" asked Mrs. Granger, who too looked tired from all the moving. Hermione and Harry nodded wearily. Hermione looked around.

"Looks like you got all of Ginny's things as well," said Hermione. "Is there anything else we could do?" Mrs. Granger turned to Mr. Granger and talked for a minute or so.

"Well, Ronald and Ginny are fast asleep in the guest room. There's really nothing you two could do at the moment. Unless you'd like to take Harry somewhere and show him around," suggested Mrs. Granger.

"You mean like on a date?" asked Mr. Granger dubiously, staring at Harry, who looked away uncomfortably.

"Henry, will you please stop it already?" said Mrs. Granger incredulously. "No, not like a date. It's just a _friend _showing a _friend _around Oxfordshire, and that's it! Isn't that right you two?" Harry and Hermione nodded feverishly.

"Well, where are you two planning to go? The movies, perhaps?" Mr. Granger smirked at Mrs. Granger.

"Sure, we could go there," said Hermione, smiling. Mr. Granger gawked at his daughter.

"I didn't mean, well, not literally-"

"Dad, if Harry and I were to go to the movies, we would be going only as _friends_, that's it. We aren't going to sneak off and snog, if that's all you're worried about," said Hermione, rolling her eyes. "You trust me, don't you?" Hermione waited for an answer, hands at her hips.

"Yes, but I just don't trust _him_," said Mr. Granger, glaring at Harry. Hermione sighed angrily.

"Dad, Harry has been nothing but a best friend to me, and that's all," assured Hermione firmly. "You of all people should be thankful that I have a friend like him in my life. In case you've forgotten, Harry here has saved my life more than once. If I didn't have him in my life, then well frankly, I wouldn't be here standing here right now talking to you." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and started dragging him away. "We'll be going now. Where to? Well, the movies perhaps. Good-bye!" Hermione, with Harry's hand clutched tightly into hers, continued to drag Harry downstairs angrily. "Don't wait up for us!" she shouted from downstairs.

As Hermione slammed the front door, Harry placed his other free hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Hermione," started Harry cautiously.

"What?" she asked lividly. "Are you going to accuse us of being a couple as well?"

"Well no," said Harry, careful of what words to use. "Maybe we shouldn't go out, just yet. Maybe we should just go upstairs and stay with Ron and Ginny."

"They're asleep Harry," reminded Hermone. "There's not much we can do anyway. Besides, we can't really be around them, can we?"

"Well, only at night," said Harry thoughtfully.

"They need their rest Harry," insisted Hermione. She looked at Harry suspiciously. "Is there any other reason why you don't want me to show you around town?" Harry shook his head.

"No..." started Harry slowly. I just thought it would be better if we just stayed here, at your house, for now. I mean, your father is going to go mad wondering what the two of us are doing-"

"I don't care if he is Harry," retorted Hermione impatiently. "Please, I absolutely cannot stay here right now with my dad in that state, so could we just go somewhere else, please Harry?" Hermione pleaded with her brown eyes. Sighing softly, Harry gave in.

"All right, where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Anywhere but here," Hermione replied simply.

After wandering about for ten minutes around Oxforshire, Harry and Hermione finally settled at going to the zoo. Harry didn't want to go at first because of Hermione offering to pay with her Muggle money for the entrance fee, for Harry had none at all. He had a small fortune, but that was only in terms of wizard money.

"Harry, it's quite all right," said Hermione, smiling. "You are my guest, so it's reasonable that I pay for ourselves to get in." Hermione started to make her way to one of the lines.

"But I don't know, it just doesn't feel right," argued Harry, holding her back. Hermione smiled.

"Wait a minute, you're not feeling a little awkward, now are you Harry?" Hermione asked, still smiling. "This isn't a date remember? Because if it was, of course you wouldn't feel right. The guy always has to pay for his date, isn't that right? But this isn't the case, so you shouldn't feel that way. Don't be so silly. I'm just a friend paying for a friend, remember?" Harry nodded, laughing.

"Sorry, it's just, I've never done this sort of thing with you _alone _before," said Harry, smiling. "Ron would always be there with us. I guess it wouldn't seem this awkward if he was here with us right now. With it being just you and me, it does sort of feel like a date." When he saw Hermione raise an eyebrow at him, he quickly added, "But it's not!" Harry laughed nervously.

"Why don't we just go in, just to end all this awkwardness you're feeling towards me?" said Hermione, rushing past Harry before he had the chance to talk his way out of going to the zoo.

"Hermione, wait!" Harry called after Hermione. But it was too late. By the time Harry had reached her, Hermione had already bought the tickets.

"Already got them," she said, smiling slyly. "Come on, let's go and see some of the animals. I especially love the felines!"

After seeing the lions, tigers, and bears, Harry and Hermione decided to take a rest before heading to the next exhibit. They found an empty bench just a few inches away.

"Where do you want to head to next?" asked Hermione, looking around.

"How about some snakes? Its been awhile since I've talked to some," replied Harry jokingly.

"Harry, what if some Muggles accidentally overheard you?" whispered Hermione worriedly. "They might think you're mental or something."

"Some people already think I'm mental in the wizarding world, so it doesn't really matter if some Muggles think the same about me," said Harry, shrugging. "I frankly don't care anymore. Besides, its not like any of these people know who I am, thankfully. That's one thing I like about the Muggle world. There's hardly anyone who knows who I am straightaway just by looking at a scar on my forehead. No gawking or anything." Harry smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," said Hermione, nodding. "Well, I think we've rested enough. Let's go check out some more animals." Harry nodded as well and got up.

"Could you imagine the look on Ron's face if we could have brought him and Ginny here?" asked Hermione as they looked at some monkeys.

"His eyes would practically be bulging out of their sockets," said Harry, chuckling. "Especially if we told them that Muggles are related to these animals," he continued, pointing to the monkeys swinging overhead on the branches. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Well, we've seen everything," said Hermione, looking at her watch and glancing back up behind Harry. "Maybe we should leave now. There's those same people who saw you talking to that boa constrictor over there behind you. They keep staring over here. It's probably because you were talking to that snake as if you two actually knew each other."

"Of course we knew each other," said Harry, laughing. "That snake was the friend of the boa constrictor who I helped escaped before starting our first year at Hogwarts. I was just making friendly conversation." Hermione rolled her eyes, laughing as well.

"Whatever you say Harry," said Hermione, rolling her eyes once more. "Let's just get going anyway. All those people who heard you keep on staring over here, and its starting to get to me, especially with all their pointing and whispering." Hermione and Harry quickly found the nearest exit and made a beeline for it.

As the both of them walked side-by-side along a street full of shops, restaurants, and such, Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Harry looked up and saw what had caused her to stop so abruptly. Toria, Brent, and Gary were standing a few feet away, with a guy and two girls, talking and smoking.

"Quick, let's go in here!" whispered Hermione frantically, yanking Harry inside the nearest restaurant. As soon as Harry felt Hermione let go of him, Hermione started to push him out. "Oh no, I didn't realize what restaurant this was. Come on, let's find another place to hide!" As the two of them headed for the door to which they had entered, both Harry and Hermione's stomach gave a lurch. Toria, Brent, and Gary had also stepped into the same restaurant, along with those other teenagers that they were with outside with. The three of them spotted Harry and Hermione immediately and smiled maliciously.

"What was wrong with this restaurant?" whispered Harry irritably. "We could have hidden from them you know."

"Take a look around, and you'll see why," said Hermione fretfully. Harry did this and gasped when he saw it all.

He couldn't believe his eyes. The restaurant in which they were in right now strongly reminded him of the small tea shop Cho Chang, the Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and the girl that he used to fancy had taken him to. Sure, this restaurant wasn't a cramped, steamy, little place where everything seemed to have been decorated with frills and bows, with it being July and all and not February and a number of golden cherubs that hovered over each of the tables throwing pink confetti over the occupants, but what it did have was a room full of nothing but couples, all of them holding hands, with the majority of them looking lovingly into each other eyes, and some of them were kissing.

Romantic music was playing in the background, candles were lighted on every table, the lights were dimmed to give it that romantic atmosphere, and rose petals were scattered on top of every table.

"Welcome to The Candlelight Cafe. Table for two?" asked a hostess, holding some menus in her hand already.

"Make that a table for eight," said Toria, stepping up next to Hermione.

"Right this way," said the hostess, leading the way. Before Harry and Hermione could protest, Toria pushed them forward, with the others blocking their any means of escaping.

"Don't worry. If you two are worried that the rest of us are going to run off and leave you with the bill, let me assure you. The bill for this meal will all be worth it, just to have this chance to eat with you," Toria whispered gleefully. As she said this, Harry noticed that Toria smiled at him strangely, making Gary sneer at him.

As the eight of them found a place to sit around the table, Toria hastily tried to find a seat that was next to Harry, but Hermione beat her to it. Toria grumpily made her way to sit next to Gary, who sat across from Harry. Brent sat with one of the girls, while the other girl sat with the other boy.

"Your waitress will be with you shortly," said the hostess, handing each of them a menu. A moment later, a woman appeared.

"What can I get all of you to drink?" she asked politely.

"We'll all have red wine," said Toria.

"He and I will just have water," said Hermione hastily as the waitress turned to leave.

"_Water_?" asked Toria pompously. "Just water? What, are you and him afraid of a little alcohol?" The six of them laughed cruelly.

"Harry and I don't drink, if you all don't mind," said Hermione sharply. Toria glared at her. After she saw Harry staring at her, her frown quickly faded away.

"The least you could have done was ask Harry, was it, if he wanted water in the first place," Toria said, glaring slightly. "Maybe if you'd give him the chance, he could have said that he wanted red wine as well."

"That's okay, I'm with Hermione," said Harry quickly. "I don't drink. Water is fine with me." Toria sneered at Hermione, who smirked back. Toria inhaled deeply before muttering another word.

"So sorry, I forgot to introduce my three other friends here. Harry, _Hermione_, this is Larry, Tawnee, and Veronica." The three of them barely gave a wave or a nod, and hardly a smile. They had more of a cruel and unpleasant look on their faces.

"And well, you three already know her," said Toria, nodding towards Hermione and giving a certain look at her three other friends. "This is Harry, er, sorry, what's your last name Harry?" Toria asked sweetly.

"He doesn't need to give you his last name, since you didn't give your friends theirs," snapped Hermione.

"Well, I can tell you if you like Harry, and you can tell us yours," snapped back Toria.

"Don't bother giving it at all," said Gary, who was still glaring at Harry. "Toria here is probably going to engrave it into her mind and write it all over her books and such."

"I will not!" said Toria, blushing intensely.

"So what school do you two go to? That is, if you go to the same school," asked Tawnee, a short curly-haired redhead with a voice peaked with fake curiosity.

"Yes Granger, where do you two go to school? Tell me, what's the harm in merely telling us where you go to school?" Toria received nods of agreement from the others. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other nervously.

"I frankly think it's nobody's business where Harry and I attend school," said Hermione simply.

"Seems to me that two certain people are hiding something. So what's the big secret Granger, Harry?" pushed Toria.

"Come on, it can't be that bad. Its not like you two go to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys or anything," said Brent irritably. Harry suddenly started choking on his water.

"Are you all right?" asked Hermione, thumping Harry gently on the back.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Harry muttered between coughs. Toria and the others stared at Harry suspiciously.

"Do you two_ really_ go to the same school together?" asked Brent, giving Harry a calculating look.

"What? Of course we do. We've been going to the same school for five years now," replied Harry irritably. He could tell that Hermione was getting impatient with all these asinine questions.

"Because for a moment there, I think Harry here let it slip, accidentally of course, that he actually goes to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys, so that means that you two really don't go to the same school." Toria smirked at Hermione.

"Don't be thick, Harry was just choking on his water," snapped Hermione. "You're reading way too much into this." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, I think it's time that we head home so-"

"Have you all decided what you wanted to order?" asked the waitress who suddenly appeared, looking at them all. "Or are your dates going to order for you?"

"Oh, we aren't on a date," said Harry hastily.

"You two aren't on a date?" repeated the waitress. She gave them a odd look, and then laughed. "Well, if you two aren't on a date, then why are the two of you even in here?" She started pointing out some of the people who were kissing.

"They're just joking," said Toria, laughing heartily. "Of course they're on a date! Just look at them, too shy to even admit it. Seems like these two are the best of friends who aren't quite ready to admit that they are now officially _more_ than friends. Although Harry here could have done _better_. Someone who has more beautiful hair and who wasn't as ugly. I could think of someone." Toria winked at Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow while Hermione shook her head slowly, glowering at Toria.

"What will you all have then?" asked the waitress, pen and pad ready.

"We'll all have the specials," said Toria quickly. The waitress started to write this down.

"Oh no we won't," said Hermione, who stood up. She looked at the waitress. "Please ignore what this idiot is saying. He and I are not on a date, we are nothing more than best friends, and we are leaving right now! Thank you for the water by the way." The waitress looked at Hermione's glass.

"But it looks like you didn't even drink it," she said.

"Oh, I can think of another use for it," said Hermione, a furtive smile on her face. Hermione slowly picked up the glass of water. She gave a fake smile at Toria before splashing her entire glass of water all over Toria.

"You witch!" screamed Toria, who was dripping from head to toe. "This is a very expensive designer outfit!"

Harry and Hermione were doubled up in laughter, while everyone in the restaurant turned to gawk at a wet and thrashing Toria.

"Sorry _Victoria_, but that term you just used isn't offensive to me at all. In fact, it hasn't been for five years now. I think my work here is done." Harry nodded, and they quickly made their way out of the restaurant. The both of them were still laughing by the time they were just a street away from Pargnott Court.

"I can't believe that you just did that," said Harry, shaking his head in disbelief. "I never knew you had it in you to stand up to Toria." Hermione suddenly stopped smiling, and started to bite her lower lip. "What's wrong Hermione?"

"Harry, what have I done?" Hermione stopped walking. She looked apprehensively at Harry.

"You finally gave Toria her comeuppance. And I'm proud of you Hermione," said Harry, patting her on the back.

"But Harry, you're forgetting something. Toria will give me my comeuppance as well!" said Hermione anxiously. Harry now started to worry too.

"Well, what's the worse that can happen?" said Harry as they continued their way back to Hermione's house.

"She could tell her father about what I did, then he'll tell my father, I'll get into trouble, and my father will be sacked because he'll say something that I know will get him fired, that's what could happen!" replied Hermione in a high voice.

Hermione looked as if she was about to cry. Harry couldn't think of anything that would help Hermione not feel so wretched, and he hated it. Give him basilisks, dementors, and any other obstacles like that and he could handle the situation straightaway, without that much trouble at all. But when it came to helping Hermione with problems like this, he couldn't do a single thing at all.

"Maybe Toria won't tell on you. Perhaps she'll be too embarrassed to tell her father what happened," said Harry, with a hopeless tone in his voice. They had finally reached Hermione's house. Hermione slowly walked up the steps, looking back at Harry with a despondent look and went inside. Hermione headed towards the stairs. "Hermione, please say something," said Harry. Hermione just continued walking up the stairs. Mr. and Mrs. Granger suddenly appeared.

"What happened?" asked Mr. Granger as he watched Hermione slowly walking up the stairs dispiritedly. "What did you do to her?" He glared at Harry.

Harry felt anger and frustration rising inside him once again. All his life, he was always accused of things that were never his fault. For one, the Dursleys had always assumed that anything strange Harry did early on before he found out he was a wizard was all his fault, when in fact he didn't know what he was and couldn't do a thing about it. This sort of thing continued and still happened.

Whenever anything wrong happened, who did everyone turn to for the cause of it? Harry. Just last year some people actually believed and assumed that Harry was lying about Lord Voldemort's return, and not too long ago he was. This sort of thing continued and still happens. Surely coming to the Grangers for the remaining of the summer holiday would free Harry of being accused of certain things, but he was wrong. Here he was, standing in front of Mr. Granger, being accused of something that was never his fault, as if he was back on Privet Drive.

"Mr. Granger," said Harry as calmly as possible, "I didn't do a thing to your daughter." Mrs. Granger looked at Harry worriedly.

"Well, what's wrong with her then?" yelled Mr. Granger.

"Nothing," said Harry with a heavy sigh.

"No, I think you're lying," argued Mr. Granger. "You were the only person she's been with, so it has to be you!"

"Well, not exactly," said Harry, frowning. Mr. and Mrs. Granger stared at him.

"What do you mean, not exactly?" Mr. Granger towered over Harry, but Harry wasn't intimidated. He was so used to this back at the Dursleys.

"Er, well, sorry to tell you this Mr. and Mrs. Granger, but it's not really my place to say," said Harry. He knew that if he were to tell Hermione's parents everything, like Hermione's so-called friendship with Toria and the others, and what Hermione did to Toria, she would never forgive him. He made a promise, and he wasn't going to break it.

"You are going to tell us what is wrong with our daughter or else!" threatened Mr. Granger, who was shaking with anger.

"Henry, this young man here is not your son, and so you simply cannot tell him what to do," scowled Mrs. Granger. "He is not like Hermione, and he will not listen to you you believe that those around their age have to obey their elders. Now apologize to Harry, now." Mrs. Granger gave her husband a severe look.

"But Helen, don't you want to know what wrong with our Hermione?" asked Mr. Granger desperately.

"If Harry says that it's not his place to say, then I respect his wishes," said Mrs. Granger sternly. Mr. Granger threw up his hands in defeat and stormed out of the house. Harry cautiously looked at Mrs. Granger.

"Er, Mrs. Granger, I'm really, really,-"

"If the next word out of your mouth is sorry, don't," said Mrs. Granger sternly. "There's no reason for you to be. I think I know why you cannot say a thing. Something's happened to Hermione, and she made you promise not to tell us."

"How did you know?" asked Harry, mouth hanging open.

"Just do," replied Mrs. Granger, a smile forming on her face.

"But Mr. Granger, he-"

"Is being unreasonable, yes I know," said Mrs. Granger, sighing. "He's not usually like this, but if something happens that threatens or distresses his family, he loses it sometimes. Imagine if someone was bullying Hermione, I know Henry would completely lose it!" Mrs. Granger laughed, while Harry looked away uncomfortably.

"Er yeah, imagine that," muttered Harry nervously.

"Why don't you go and try to cheer Hermione up?" suggested Mrs. Granger. "I've had plenty of experiences where Hermione has come home in the same exact state that she's in right now, and my husband and I have tried talking to her, but she won't tell us a thing. Since you are one of her best friends, she'll more likely talk to you." Harry smiled slightly.

"I'll try my best Mrs. Granger," replied Harry softly.

"Oh and Harry, dinner will be ready in an hour," reminded Mrs. Granger. Harry nodded.

Harry slowly made his way upstairs. He was reluctant to knock on Hermione's bedroom door, afraid that he would receive an angry outburst from Hermione to go away. But to Harry's surprise, there was no angry outburst. Deciding to push his luck even more, he opened Hermione's door and went inside. Harry couldn't see a thing, for it was pitch black, due to the shades that were drawn and no light was turned on.

"Hermione?" shouted Harry into the darkness. No response. "Look Hermione, it's all right. Maybe you're just overreacting. Maybe Toria will forget what you did to her. Harry himself doubted what he just said. "Hermione, please, I'll help you through this!" Harry flicked on the switch of the nearest lamp to his right. Looking around, Harry saw that the room was completely empty. "Hermione? Where are you?" Harry pondered for a few seconds before realizing where Hermione could have been. He reached over and flicked off the lamp and walked at a steady pace to the guest room.

"Hermione, are you in here?" whispered Harry loudly as he opened the door to the guest room. The lights were on. Ginny was fast asleep in the bed that Harry used to sleep in. As his eyes wandered over to where Ron was, Harry nearly fell over from the shock, for he saw something that was completely out of the blue. Hermione was leaning over Ron, and from where Harry was standing, it looked like they were kissing.

"What are you two doing?" asked Harry angrily. "Get off of each other, please!" Hermione leaned back, and Harry realized that she and Ron were not kissing at all. In fact, Ron had a thermometer in his mouth, with the pair of them frowning at Harry, obviously confused at Harry's sudden outburst. Apparently they weren't the only ones. Harry himself was confused why he reacted the way he did.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione, getting up from Ron's bed. "What did you think Ron and I were doing?" Ron, who was leaning on his elbow, sat up straight and was about to take out the thermometer, but Hermione said, "Not yet! It's not time!"

"Nothing, I just thought, I just thought, that..." Harry was uncomfortable to say what he thought he saw. He was still racking his brains as to why he got all angry at the thought of his two best friends kissing. The thought had never occurred to him because Ron and Hermione argued most of the time. Maybe it was just a shock to see Hermione and Ron do something that seemed out of character for the both of them.

"Thought what?" said Hermione, who finally took the thermometer out of Ron's mouth. "Oh look, your temperature is going down. That's good." She turned her attention back to Harry. "What did you mean exactly by telling us to get off each other?" Ron nodded his head.

"Yeah, what was that all about?" asked an appalled Ron. "Come on mate, tell us." Harry suddenly remembered that he still hadn't told Hermione and Ron all the stuff that happened to him earlier during the summer holiday and decided to use that as a diversion so that he wouldn't need to answer all of Ron and Hermione's questions.

"So Hermione, remember me telling you earlier that I would tell you more about what's been happening to me earlier on during the summer holiday when we would get to your house, and that I would much rather tell you with Ron, since I really didn't want to repeat it all?" Hermione nodded. "Well, care to hear it all now? I've been meaning to tell you, its just that we've been so busy with all sorts of things." Hermione and Ron looked at each other, obviously still thinking about Harry's angry outburst, but decided it was best not to continue on with their interrogation.

"Er, yeah, sure, tell us all about it," said Hermione, trying to sound as enthusiastically as possible. Harry sighed quietly with relief.

Harry started telling Ron and Hermione all about what happened to him earlier on during the summer holiday straightaway. Ginny was awake by now, and so she listened as well. He first told them about the satchel, and the horrible things it did and how he almost died at the hands of Dudley.

"Blimey, you've come face-to-face with You-Know-Who numerous times and you survived, and yet a Muggle nearly killed you?" asked Ron in sheer disbelief. Hermione on the other hand, was sitting there, pondering quietly and frowning.

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Harry.

"I remember reading somewhere about sand doing the things it did to you, like the luring it does for you to touch it, and all those horrible hallucinations, but that's all I remember. I'm trying my best to see if I can remember anymore, but nothing, nothing at all." Hermione sighed in frustration.

"It's all right Hermione. You don't really need to remember any more about it. As long as I'm far away from that stuff, I'm fine," replied Harry assuredly.

"But I have this feeling that there's more to this sand that we need to know about Harry," said Hermione, still unconvinced.

"Come off it Hermione. Like Harry said, as long as we're far away from that stuff, we're fine," said Ron. Hermione eventually nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose," she said quietly.

"It must have been a shock for you, with those hallucinations of your aunt and uncle being all nice to you, eh Harry?" said Ron. "But honestly Harry, did you really believe that what they were promising to you was for real? Didn't it seem a bit dodgy at all?"

Harry frowned. "Yeah, I did realize that, but at the last minute. I didn't think that it was dodgy at all, even when they touched me and my hand went through them and they were either warm or cold to the touch. I don't know what came over me. I guess it was one of those desperate wishes you know? I always wondered what it would be like to be loved by my aunt and uncle, and to finally have them acting the way I've always wanted them to act was like a dream come true. An impossible dream yes, but it was always there." Harry smiled sadly at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

Harry then told them about the family reunion. He received gasps of shock when he told them everything that happened in that incident.

"I can't believe you have relatives that are far off worse than the ones you live with!" said Ron, shaking his head.

"And they almost found out that you were really a wizard!" said Hermione loudly. "Oh Harry, I wish we could have been there to help you. Those relatives of your were simply horrible!"

"Not as horrible as that Dudley," said Ron, raising an eyebrow. "Don't forget, he was the one who showed all of them Harry's things."

"Oh yes, that too. But Harry, you should have kept your cool," scolded Hermone. "You were almost expelled, _again_! You should know by _now_ that performing magic in front of Muggles is not allowed." Hermione looked disapprovingly at Harry.

"Yes, I know that Hermione, but just relax. The Minster of Magic himself is okay with it," said Harry calmly.

"But you've got to learn how to relax more often Harry, for there isn't going to be a next time," said Hermione sternly. "You were just lucky." Ron frowned at her.

"Hermione, quit worrying already," retorted Ron. "There's no reason to get all worried about nothing. As long as Harry is coming back to Hogwarts with us, then everything is fine."

"But-"

"Hermione, everything is fine," assured. "All the Muggles that saw anything suspicious had all their memories modified, even the ones who saw me flying on my Firebolt-"

"You flew?" said Ron and Hermione at the same exact time, gaping at Harry in sheer disbelief.

"Well yeah, I had to get back my wand and-"

"Harry, are you sure that everyone had their memories modified?" asked a perplexed Hermione. "Maybe they missed someone-"

"No, one of the wizards that I had talked to told me that they have ways of knowing if they modified _everyone's _memory." Harry smiled reassuringly.

"Well, all right, as long as everything is okay." Hermione finally relaxed.

Harry then went on to tell them about Mark Evans.

"Oh yeah, I remember you telling us about him in the letter you wrote to us," said Ron. Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"So you really think that he's a wizard as well?" Hermione asked, pondering.

"He has to be, otherwise how was he able to do the things Harry did unless he really was?" said Ron. The four of them all nodded in agreement.

"That's true. I really wish that I could have had the chance to talk to him more, but the opportunity never presented itself. If only I had a way of talking to him without his parents ever knowing." Harry sighed in frustration.

"Harry, you will know eventually if he really is a wizard you know," said Hermione as a matter-of-factly. Harry and Ron glanced at her perplexedly. "Harry, if this Mark Evans really is a wizard, and you told us that he is around eleven-years-old, then we might be seeing him at Hogwarts, won't we?"

"You mean at the Sorting Ceremony?" asked Harry.

"Well yeah, there too, but on the Hogwarts Express as well. Why don't you try looking for him when we're onboard?" suggested Hermione. "Ron and I will do the same. So he looks sort of like you?" Harry described Mark Evans to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny as well. He needed as much help as he could trying to find someone who was very important to talk to.

"Okay, got it. Small black-haired boy with green eyes, no glasses though, but much tamer hair," recited Hermione. Ron closed his eyes, muttering the description under his breath.

"Okay, got it too!" he exclaimed happily. Someone was now knocking on the door. As the door opened, they saw that it was Mrs. Granger.

"Dinner time you two," she said smiling. "Ron, Ginny, we want you to get as much rest as possible so that the both of you will get better. Mr. Granger will be up here shortly to give you your dinner so you needn't get out of bed." Harry and Hermione said good-bye to Ron and Ginny before following Mrs. Granger downstairs.

"Just so you know, your father isn't that pleased with me at the moment," whispered Harry to Hermione when Mrs. Granger was out of earshot.

"What? Why?" asked Hermione, who leaned in closer to Harry. "What happened?" Harry explained to her what had happened after the two of them arrived home and her parents saw the state that she was in. Hermione gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Her lower lip trembled. "Please don't be mad at me!" Harry place a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"It's all right. I'm not mad at you. It was all just a misunderstanding. Really, it's okay!" assured Harry, who decided to pull Hermione into an embrace. When Harry released her, Hermione started laughing. "What is it?" Harry asked. "Did I hug you wrong or something?"

"Oh, it's not that Harry," started Hermione, shaking her head, no longer looking troubled. "This is just the first time you've ever hugged me, you know, because I've always been the one to hug you first." Harry stared at Hermione, perplexed.

"And that's funny because...?"

"Well, I've always been the one to give hugs, that's all, and well frankly, I really don't know why I laughed." Hermione just shrugged, laughing again. "Come on, I'm starving. I prefer my parents cooking any day over The Candlelight Cafe's."

"You've actually eaten there?" asked Harry, smirking. "With whom, may I ask?"

"No one!" said Hermione, raising her eyebrows. "I just happened to accompany my parents when they went there for one of their wedding anniversaries."

"Whatever you say Hermione," said Harry. Hermione punched Harry playfully on the shoulder. As they entered the dining room, Mr. and Mrs. Granger had just finished setting the table.

"Oh good, you've made it just in time!" exclaimed Mrs. Granger. Mr. Granger smiled at his daughter, but frowned at Harry.

"Dad, before we begin this meal, I'd like to let you know that whatever you thought Harry did to me, he didn't. He is completely innocent and I think that you should apologize to him right now. Go on." Hermione stared at her father expectedly. Mr. Granger groaned.

"Hermione, it's all right, he doesn't really need to-" started Harry, glancing at Mr. Granger nervously.

"See? The boy doesn't want me to apologize because he knows he's guilty!" shouted Mr. Granger. "What did I tell you?"

"Dad!" shouted Hermione. "For the last time, Harry is at fault for nothing. Please, just forgive and forget." Hermione pleaded with her father, who turned and looked at her, contemplating in his head what to do.

"Then why were you in that state a while ago?" demanded Mr. Granger. "You were dragging your feet upstairs and everything!"

"It's nothing really Dad, I was just having a bad day-"

"Look, if you're just protecting your so-called best friend here, don't," said Mr. Granger sternly.

"DAD! Harry did absolutely _nothing _wrong!" insisted Hermione. "Please believe me when I say that. I am not covering up for him or anything like that."

"Henry, don't be so thickheaded," scolded Mrs. Granger. "Just do what your daughter says. Harry here deserves a second chance."

Hermione and Mrs. Granger looked at Mr. Granger hopefully, while Harry stared down at his feet, tense all over. After a few seconds, he heard Mr. Granger sighing heavily and Hermione and Mrs. Granger yelling happily. Harry looked up, and saw Mr. Granger staring at him.

"Harry, I'm sorry," muttered Mr. Granger. "Sorry about jumping to conclusions about you."

"It's okay Mr. Granger," said Harry, who finally relaxed. With that said and done, the four of them made their way to the dining table. Dinner was pleasant enough, with Mr. Granger hardly giving Harry a hard time and barely sneered at him, which suited the rest of them fine.

After helping Mr. and Mrs. Granger clear the table, Harry and Hermione decided to go upstairs and do some of their homework. It was more like Hermione convincing Harry to do the homework. Harry just wanted to relax and hang out with Ron.

"Well, they still have Muggle Pox. We can just go and visit them for a little bit, but that's it. We want the two of them to get better as fast as they can, right Harry?" said Hermione. He nodded and followed Hermione to the guest room. Ron and Ginny were still up. Ron was looking at the remote control, frowning as he looked at the buttons.

"What in the world is this?" asked Ron. "What's this button do?" Harry and Hermione made their way over to Ron's bed. Ron pointed to the power button. "If I press it, do I get magical powers or something? And this one, the mute button. Does it make everything silent? Even Hermione when she talks too much?" Harry laughed while Hermione glared at Ron. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"So what is that thing Hermione?" Ginny asked from her bed.

"Er, think of this thing as a wand, for Muggles," said Hermione, who looked at Harry, who nodded.

"A wand? Muggles have their own wands?" said Ron, who stared at the remote control in his hand.

"Yeah, the button that says power turns on the television," said Harry, pointing to the television across the room. "Press it and see what happens." The television turned on, which made both Ron and Ginny jump.

"Dad has one of these back home, but he's never really gotten it to turn on. Wow, that's amazing!" exclaimed Ron. "What about the mute button?" Harry told Ron to press that button as well, which both made Ron and Ginny's eyes widen in disbelief. "This _is _like a wand for Muggles! Except that they don't need to say incantations and no magic is needed at all or anything!" Ron went on to press all the other buttons, with both him and Ginny grinning in excitement.

After about an hour or two of watching some of the TV shows that were on that night, some of which made Ron and Ginny gawk in sheer amazement, Mr. and Mrs. Granger came up and told them that it was time to turn in for the night. While Ron and Ginny were more than happy to turn in for the night, Hermione on the other hand was not.

"Mum, Dad, Harry and I didn't get down to getting some homework done!" pleaded Hermione.

"And whose fault is that?" said Mr. Granger, raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't entirely our fault," started Hermione nervously. "Harry and I were just showing Ron and Ginny how the television worked and we spent most of our time here with them explaining some of the things we saw on certain TV shows."

"It's true Mr. Granger," piped up Ginny. "Some of the stuff Muggles put on the television is quite confusing. Sorry." Ron apologized as well.

"No matter, it's not that late Henry dear. Let Hermione and Harry here do some of their homework," pleaded Mrs. Granger sweetly. "Ronald and Ginny on the other hand need to get some rest." Ron and Ginny nodded and said goodnight to Harry and Hermione, who did the same and followed Mr. and Mrs. Granger outside.

"Don't let me catch you two staying up too late," warned Mr. Granger, who almost gave Harry a suspicious look but stopped when Mrs. Granger nudged him in the ribs. "Oh, and er, goodnight Hermione, Harry." He kissed Hermione on the top of her head, while Mrs. Granger also said goodnight as well and gave Harry and Hermione a hug.

As Harry followed Hermione into her bedroom, Harry glanced at Mr. Granger and could have sworn he had a worried look on his face. While Hermione made her way over to her school trunk and started taking out her school books, quill, and several pieces of parchment, Harry sat on his bed. After Hermione had gotten all of her stuff strewn about all over her desk, she turned around and saw that Harry didn't get any of his stuff out yet.

"What's wrong Harry? I thought that you wanted to do homework as well? Are you tired now too?" Hermione sat down in her desk chair. Harry shook his head. "Well, what is it then?"

"I was just, er, wondering why your father had such a worried expression on his face when I followed you into your room, that's all," said Harry quietly. Hermione stood up and made her way towards Harry.

"Isn't it obvious Harry? His teenage daughter is sleeping in the same room as a teenage boy. He's just being a typical father and worrying his head off that you and I are going to do certain things sharing a bedroom together," Hermione explained, who stifled a yawn.

"Like what?" asked Harry, who too tried to stifle a yawn. "Snogging?" Hermione nodded slowly. Harry gaped at her. "I thought your father was over that already! When is he going to realize that nothing is going on between us?" Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess time will tell," said Hermione sleepily. Harry sighed loudly while he stood up, finally walking his trunk and reluctantly took out his school books, quill, and pieces of parchment.

For about half an hour, Harry and Hermione sat down side by side each other on the carpet and did their homework. Soon, Harry's eyelids were getting heavy and it was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. Glancing to his left, he saw that Hermione was still writing away. Apparently she wanted to finish the Potions essay Professor Snape had assigned to them over the summer. Hermione noticed Harry staring at her and stopped writing.

"What is it?" Hermione asked worriedly. "Do you need help with anything?" Hermione moved closer to Harry and showed her almost complete essay to Harry.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering when you want to turn in for the night," replied Harry, surppressing yet another yawn. "I don't know about you, but I am really tired. I'm off to bed." Hermione grabbed Harry's essay and frowned.

"But Harry, you're not finished yet. You know, it's better to get all of this homework done ahead of time so that you needn't worry about it later," said Hermione, whose eyes were still scanning Harry's essay. "Come on, if you need help, just tell me and I'll help you."

"It's not that I need help Hermione. It's really late, and I'm just tired, that's all," said Harry, who grabbed back his essay. Hermione looked down at her essay and sighed.

"Well, I'm almost finished, but you're right. It's late, and I'm tired as well." Hermione stood up and gathered up her things.

Harry followed suit. He started taking off his T-shirt but then realized who was in the room with him. Even though Hermione's back was facing him, he was still blushing profusely. It had almost slipped Harry's mind that he couldn't just start changing into his pajamas right then and there in front of a girl, which he realized he had never done before. Apparently he wasn't the only one, for as he stood there, Hermione started to take off her T-shirt as well. Harry cleared his throat loudly. Hermione jumped up and frantically jammed her T-shirt back on and whirled around. She too was blushing and looking quite embarrassed.

"Harry! I'm sorry. I'll just go to the bathroom. Excuse me," said Hermione hastily. Hermione walked to her wardrobe and took out a dressing gown and hurriedly exited the bedroom. Harry saw this opportunity and quickly changed into his pajamas before Hermione came back. When she did, Hermione avoided Harry's eyes. Harry didn't know if he should say anything. It wasn't like anything bad had happened. Harry decided to just keep quiet and laid down on his bed. Just as Hermione leaned over to turn off the bedside lamp, Harry sat up. This apparently startled Hermione, whose hand retracted from turning off the lamp.

"No, it's okay. You can turn that off. I'm just going to go downstairs and get a glass of water," said Harry quickly. Hermione kept silent.

Harry stood up and quickly walked out of the bedroom. After a few seconds standing in the corridor, which was lit by the light of Hermione's lamp, everything grew dark when she flicked it off. Illuminated wand in hand, Harry slowly made another trek downstairs at night. He encountered Crookshanks again, but that wasn't the only thing he encountered. Walking back upstairs after his glass of water, he heard a noise behind him. Whipping around, he pointed his illuminated wand and saw Mr. Granger standing there, the light from his wand defining his frown lines now more than ever.

"Er, hello Mr. Granger," said Harry nervously, wand shaking slightly. "Fancy seeing you here."

"It is my house," said Mr. Granger tersely. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yes, yes that's true. Well, it's late, so I should be heading to bed." Harry started to walk away from Mr. Granger, who surprisingly didn't make an effort to block his path.

"Going to snog some more with my daughter?" asked Mr. Granger vindictively. Harry stopped walking and turned around to face Mr. Granger, who was smirking at Harry.

"What?" said Harry, whose voice had a hint of impatience.

"You heard me," continued Mr. Granger, who took a step closer to Harry. "You're going to go upstairs and have another session of midnight snogging, aren't you?"

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Just when he thought Mr. Granger was starting to like him, here he was, accusing Harry of things that were never proven to be true.

"Mr. Granger, what do I have to do in order for you to trust me?" asked Harry pleadingly. "Have you ever seen me actually do something that you might consider untrustworthy, anything at all?"

Mr. Granger stood there, obviously trying to think up something to blame Harry on. He sighed loudly, frustrated that he couldn't think of anything at all.

"Why do you hate me Mr. Granger?" asked Harry suddenly, which threw Mr. Granger aback. He stared at Harry for a few seconds, looking at him up and down.

"What? I don't hate you," said Mr. Granger, shaking his head.

"Well you sure act like you do," retorted Harry. "Ever since you found me and Hermione on the floor that one night, you've been treating me as if I was a cheating boyfriend of Hermione. If not that, at least like Hermione's boyfriend. But I'm not! I'm just her friend, only her best friend!" Harry started pacing around. "Why, why Mr. Granger do you treat me as if I am your daughter's boyfriend when it's obvious that I'm not?"

"It's because it seems like you're practically her boyfriend Harry," said Mr. Granger. Harry stopped pacing and turned to face Mr. Granger.

"What?" said Harry bewilderedly.

"The only reason why I've been accusing you of snogging with my daughter was because if you had been, I would have had a good reason to start disliking you, as if you were really Hermione's boyfriend." Mr. Granger finally stopped frowning.

"But I'm not," argued Harry.

"Why aren't you?" said Mr. Granger, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, er, because, I don't fancy her, that's why!" said Harry nervously. This definitely was starting to become a habit. He had been asked if he was once before by Viktor Krum, but that was it. But then Harry thought some more, and remembered that Cho Chang really didn't like Hermione because she suspected something was going on between him and Hermione, but there never was. Harry now frowned at the fact that so many people assumed the wrong idea about him and Hermione. It was starting to get annoying.

"Why don't you fancy her?" asked Mr. Granger. Anger was rising faster and faster in Harry that he felt he was going to say something he was going to regret to Mr. Granger if he continued to ask similar questions.

"I just don't okay!" said Harry loudly, but not so loud that he would wake up everyone. "What's your point Mr. Granger?"

"I just think that it's quite surprising that you and Hermione are not dating, that's all," started Mr. Granger calmly. Harry's eyes grew large in alarm.

"What? Surprising?" Harry stood there, mouth wide open with shock.

"Yes, very surprising," continued Mr. Granger. "I see no reason why you two shouldn't be. From what Hermione has told us about you, you and Hermione have a solid friendship, built on trust, respect, and shared history. Now come on Harry, this could easily provide a good foundation for a romantic relationship!"

"Not in this case," argued back Harry. As he stood there staring bewilderedly at Mr. Granger and all the rubbish he was spewing out at him, at the back of his mind, for a split second, he was actuallythinking that Mr. Granger could be right, but quickly put it out of his mind and shook his head.

"Could I ask you one more question?" asked Mr. Granger tentatively, and from the look on his face, Harry couldn't say no.

"Yeah, I suppose," said Harry, sighing.

"Do you find my daughter attractive?" Harry was about to laugh at Mr. Granger's concern if Harry found his daughter attractive, but stopped himself when he saw that laughing probably wasn't the best thing to do at that moment.

"Well, I don't find her ugly," started Harry, nervous as to how Mr. Granger would react to his statement. If Harry didn't know any better, he could have sworn that he saw Mr. Granger smiling, only slightly.

"Oh, I see," said Mr. Granger, the hint of a smile quickly fading away.

"Why do you ask?" said Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh well I..." Mr. Granger started to trail off, avoiding his eyes.

"I would have assumed that you would be angry by me saying that I don't find your daughter ugly," said Harry, who successfully got back Mr. Granger's attention.

"Well, to be perfectly honest with you, I find it relieving to know that at least one bloke doesn't think my daughter is ugly," said Mr. Granger. "I did actually believe at some point that with Hermione being such a bookworm, no boy would find her to be attractive and she would never marry, and well, I wouldn't want my daughter to end up being alone for the rest of her life." Mr. Granger looked down sadly.

"But she'll never be alone Mr. Granger," assured Harry, taking a step closer to Mr. Granger. "Not while I'm around. I promise you that Hermione and I will always be best friends." Mr. Granger looked skeptically at Harry.

"Now Harry, don't be too sure of yourself now. Sometimes things happen, or more like someone, and you cannot absolutely guarantee that you and Hermione will always be friends."

"I'll try my best sir," said Harry, who smiled at Mr. Granger. "Your daughter and I have been through so much together-"

"And yet you two aren't dating each other," interrupted Mr. Granger, who smiled sheepishly at Harry. "Sorry."

"Well, I hope we've come to some sort of understanding," said Harry hopefully. Mr. Granger nodded.

"Yes, of some sort. I just want what's best for my daughter, that's all, even if that means just being friends with you." Mr. Granger looked down.

"That's all she wants," said Harry. Mr. Granger quickly looked back up. It looked as if he was about to say something, but held it back in. When the both of them stood there in silence for a minute or so, Harry said goodnight to Mr. Granger, who just said goodnight as well and headed back upstairs.

When Harry reached the door to Hermione's bedroom, he slowly and quietly opened it, careful not to disturb Hermione. As quiet as he was, Harry heard Hermione stirring in her bed. Just as he laid his head onto the pillow, he felt someone jump into the bed next to him. Grabbing his wand, which was tucked inside his pillowcase, Harry muttered "_Lumos_," and saw a scared-looking Hermione sitting next to him.

"Hermione? What is it? What's wrong?" asked Harry worriedly." Hermione was biting her lower lip.

"Sorry Harry, I'll just be going back to my bed now." Hermione started to get off Harry's bed, but Harry grabbed her hand and held her back.

"What is it Hermione? Come on, you can tell me," pushed Harry. Hermione hesitated, but when she saw that Harry wasn't going to let her go unless she told him what was the matter, she sat back down on Harry's bed.

"I-I was just looking outside my window, and I thought I saw a dementor outside, that's all," said Hermione, laughing nervously. "I just realized now that it was just a cloud or something."

"Don't worry Hermione, there aren't any dementors here," assured Harry, who let go of Hermione's hand. "Do you want to switch beds?" Hermione shook her head and laughed.

"No Harry, it's fine," insisted Hermione. I just thought I saw something, and it turned out to be nothing at all." Hermione swung her feet to the ground and stood up.

"Even if there was a dementor outside your window, you know who to run to," said Harry, waving his illuminated wand about.

"Yes of course, Harry, my _hero_," said Hermione, laughing. "But good thing there isn't. We wouldn't want you to get into any more trouble with the Ministry, now do we? Ron and I would simply be miserable without you at Hogwarts." Harry smiled pleasantly at Hermione. She sat down on her bed and was about to lie down and pull her covers over her but stopped. She turned and looked at Harry.

"Did you see something again?" asked Harry, who stood up and made his way over to Hermione's bed. Hermione looked at the window but shook her head.

"No, not that. I just wanted to ask you some things Harry," said Hermione. Harry groaned. "What is it?" He explained to her about her father interrogating her downstairs, and the type of questions he had asked. For some reason, even in the dark, which was only illuminated by Harry's wand and the moon shining from outside, Hermione started to blush when Harry told her about the part when he told Mr. Granger that he didn't find his daughter ugly at all.

"Why are you blushing?" asked Harry, smiling. "Too modest are you? Well, let me tell you, like the time you told me to tell Cho that I find you ugly, I still don't think you're ugly at all. Come to think of it, that time I saw you at the Yule Ball, my jaws practically dropped in astonishment at your new appearance. I actually considered you to be pretty."

Harry quickly turned away and started walking to his bed. He didn't know why, but Harry felt really embarrassed at what he just said to Hermione. He had never done anything like that before. Now he was the one blushing. Behind him, he heard Hermione get off her bed. A second later, he felt Hermione tap him softly on the back. Harry reluctantly turned around.

"You thought I was pretty?" asked Hermione quietly, who smiled sweetly at Harry. Harry's hands were starting to get all sweaty and his heart was pounding like crazy. His mind was buzzing with confusion. Hermione had never made Harry this nervous before, and looking straight at Hermione, he realized that this was just how he used to feel whenever he was with Cho. But this was Hermione, his best friend, who never in his life made him this nervous.

Slowly, Harry wiped his sweaty palms on his pajamas and said with a croaky voice, "Yes, I thought you were pretty." Harry looked away, now afraid of looking at Hermione.

"Thank you," said Hermione, and she hugged him softly.

Out of all the hugs Hermione had ever given to Harry, this was the first hug that made his stomach do a somersault. Letting him go, Harry hastily walked back to his bed. He laid down and avoided looking at Hermione. His head was still buzzing with confusion. Why was he feeling this way? The only time he ever felt like that was when he was near Cho, but that was then and this was now, and it was Hermione. Hermione! Of all the people to make him nervous like that, the person he least expected was Hermione. It must have been all the people who had questioned him if he and Hermione were dating, and there were a lot: the Dursleys, the Grangers, Toria, Cho, Krum, Rita Skeeter... All the nonsense they were spewing must have affected his way of thinking when he was alone with Hermione.

"Harry?" said Hermione timidly in the darkness. Harry reluctantly turned around in his bed and saw Hermione staring at him from her bed. "Harry, I didn't get the chance to ask you those questions. Is it still all right to ask you?" Harry nodded his head and sat back up.

Even if there was some sort of awkwardness hanging in the air after Harry told Hermione for the first time in their friendship that he considered her to be pretty, Harry was still willing to talk to Hermione. That was one of the things he knew he could do with Hermione. No matter what the situation, he couldalways talk to Hermione. Something as innocent as telling a friend that they are pretty shouldn't get in the way of being friends in the first place.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead," said Harry quietly.

"Er Harry, what was that angry outburst about earlier? You gave Ron and me such a fright. What did you mean when you told us to get off each other?" Hermione's voice was peaked with curiosity. Harry sat there, wondering what to say. He himself didn't know why he got angry at Ron and Hermione. The only reason why he reacted the way he did was because it had looked like two of them were kissing, when they really weren't. And why did the assumption of him thinking that Ron and Hermione kissing made him angry? He couldn't think of a good explanation at all.

"Er, I guess, I was, I was..." Harry was at a lost for words.

"Jealous?" piped up Hermione. She was biting her lower lip. Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Jealous?" said Harry loudly. "Jealous? Of what exactly?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders. Was he? Could Harry really been jealous? But of what? Ron? Could Harry have been jealous at seeing Ron kissing Hermione? Harry started laughing. "No, I wasn't jealous. Why would you think that Hermione?" Hermione shrugged again. "All that angry outburst was about was me getting shocked at seeing you and Ron supposedly kissing." Hermione gasped.

"_Kissing_?" Hermione asked, standing up. "You thought Ron and I were _kissing_?" She quickly made her way to Harry's bed and sat down, frowning at Harry. Harry's mouth felt really dry and stale.

"_Thought_," said Harry, laughing nervously. Hermione continued to frown.

"You got mad at Ron and I because you thought we were kissing?" asked Hermione bewilderedly. "Why?" Harry looked away uncomfortably. Yet again another question he couldn't answer.

"I don't know Hermione," said Harry blankly. Hermione started to open her mouth to say something else, but shook her head and sighed. Harry tried to think of something to say to distract Hermione's mind from his confession. "Hermione," he said, more to himself than to Hermione herself.

"What?" she asked, placing her hand on top of Harry's.

"Your name," continued Harry, glancing down at his hand, which was being warmed up by Hermione's. "Why did your parents pick that name for you?"

"What, you don't like it?" asked Hermione, whose tone of voice had the hint of sadness.

"No, _no_, that's not what I meant," said Harry, placing his other hand that was free on top of Hermione's and started patting it gently. "I was just curious as to why your parents named you Hermione." Hermione smiled.

"Well, my parents thought it had made sense that with them being a couple of professional dentists to name their only daughter something like that to show how clever they were," said Hermione simply.

For the rest of the night, Harry and Hermione just chatted away. It was just random stuff that they talked about, completely ignoring what had happened not too long ago. When the subject of almost dining at The Candlelight Cafe came up, Hermione asked Harry why he started choking on his water when Brent mentioned St. Brutus's. Harry chuckled.

"Oh, _that_," began Harry, shaking his head. "My aunt and uncle have been telling practically everyone that they know, like neighbors and all the relatives that came to the family reunion that I go there. When I heard Brent say the name, it took me by surprise, that's all." Hermione laughed as well.

"And what about when I said the word park? You never told us when we went there." Hermione inched her way closer to Harry, which started to make Harry a little apprehensive.

"Er, remember when I told you about Mark? Well, that's where he scared me out of and that's where his parents scolded me, and where one of my relatives ran to with my wand. Hearing that word just brings back bad memories," explained Harry. Hermione grimaced.

"Oh Harry, if only I had known, I wouldn't have taken you there at all," apologized Hermione. Harry quickly dismissed her apology. Hermione smiled. "Well, I am absolutely exhausted. You must be tired as well Harry. Maybe we should head to bed now." Hermione started to lean over, and it looked like she was about to hug Harry goodnight, but Harry beat her to it and hugged her first instead. This time Hermione did not laugh, which eased Harry's mind.

"Goodnight Hermione," whispered Harry, releasing Hermione.

"Goodnight Harry," whispered back Hermione.

As she made her way back to her bed, Harry slowly laid down onto his pillow and a huge smile was forming on his face. He didn't exactly know why he was smiling, but he was, and he couldn't stop.

Even with the awkward moments he had shared with Hermione tonight, he felt as if he was the luckiest person in the whole entire world being Hermione's best friend. Even if they weren't dating, Hermione was one of the few people who could always put a smile on his face. She always seemed to know the right thing to say. She seemed to always do the right thing to make Harry happy again.

For a split second, in the very back of Harry's mind, he too wondered why he and Hermione were not romantically involved. They were best friends, that's why, Harry told himself. They didn't fancy each other, they were just friends.

Harry simply laid there, confused and wondering if that's all that he and Hermione were, then why did that one particular hug that Hermione had given when he told her that he thought she was pretty make his stomach do a somersault?

A friend who gives another friend a hug shouldn't make things like that happen. Turning around quietly, Harry was now facing Hermione's bed, and Harry didn't know why he did it, but he laid there and watched Hermione sleep for the rest of the night until he felt asleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Like always, thanks for all of your awesome reviews. All your thought on this fanfic is very interesting. Well, for this chapter, let's just say that Harry and the others are in for quite a surprise... Read on and find out what it is! **

CHAPTER SEVEN

**THE BIRTHDAY BASH**

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was startled to see that Hermione was watching him. When she realized that Harry was finally awake, Hermione looked away quickly, blushing and trying to make it seem like she wasn't caught.

Was Hermione watching him sleep, the same way he had watched her sleep last night? Hermione started to make her bed. It was now growing to be a custom having this awkward silence happening between the two of them. Finally, Hermione spoke up.

"Harry?" she said, sleepily, suppressing a yawn. Harry swung his feet over his bed and faced Hermione, smiling slightly.

"Yes Hermione?" Harry too tried to suppress a yawn.

"Happy 16th birthday!" she exclaimed happily, smiling now. Harry gasped. "What, what is it? Is it not your birthday? No, it has to be." Hermione stood up and walked over to a calendar, scanning a finger over it. "No, it is. Today is July 31st!" She turned and walking towards Harry, frowning.

"Hermione it's okay, you're right. I didn't realize it was my birthday until you told me. I was just surprised that I actually forgot it was my birthday." Harry grinned sheepishly. Hermione laughed.

"You forgot your _own _birthday? Harry, how old are you now?" asked Hermione , smirking. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"It must have been all those years of my relatives completely ignoring my birthday. I guess now I'm used to people not acknowledging the fact that it's my birthday or something. Maybe if you keep ignoring something it gets down to a point where it doesn't exist anymore," said Harry sadly.

"But we never forgot your birthday Harry," said Hermione, walking over to Harry. "Ron and I, and everyone else who cares about you." Harry smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. That's what matters the most anyway," said Harry, finally smiling. Hermione leaned over and gave Harry a hug. At that exact moment, someone opened the door and yelled_ "Happy Birthday!" _very loudly. Harry and Hermione stopped hugging and wheeled around. It was Ron and Ginny, who were looking quite better now. There were no more little red "M's," that were all over their bodies, and the color was starting to come back in their faces.

"Happy birthday!" said Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who too entered the room. Harry was relieved to see that Mr. Granger was actually smiling pleasantly at him.

"Thank you everyone," said Harry, grinning from ear to ear. "This has been the best birthday ever, really, it has. It's definitely a change from the usual ignoring the fact that I'm a year older I get back home. "This all means so much me, thank you again." Mrs. Granger walked over and hugged Harry tightly while Mr. Granger patted him on the back.

"So how did you all sleep last night?" asked Mr. Granger to all of them, but his eyes were wandering to where Harry and Hermione were standing.

"Fine, fine," answered Ron, with Ginny nodding.

"The best night we've ever had since Ron and I came down with Muggle Pox," said Ginny cheerfully. "No more of those ruddy little red "M's," that were everywhere. I'm just glad my face looks all normal again."

"And what about you two?" asked Mr. Granger, glancing at Harry and Hermione.

"Harry and I snogged all night long," replied Hermione, receiving shocked looks and gasps from everyone. Mr. Granger had the worst.

"WHAT?" he bellowed, both of his hands trembling slightly.

"She was just kidding Mr. Granger," said Harry quickly.

"KIDDING?" said Mr. Granger, looking bewilderedly at Hermione, who nodded.

"Yes, Dad." Everyone started to laugh. Mr. Granger eventually chuckled when Mrs. Granger pulled him aside and talked to him in private for a few minutes.

"Well, this is one birthday I'll never forget," said Harry once Mr. and Mrs. Granger rejoined them.

"And it's going to get even more unforgettable," said Ron quietly, casting a furtive look at Hermione, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry curiously. He looked at the five of them, who all had a secretive smile on their faces. "Well, is anyone going to tell me anything?" Ron nodded to Hermione, who nodded back.

"Harry, would you like to come with me to the grocery store? Mum and Dad have run out of groceries," said Hermione.

"Ron, Ginny, would you like to come with us too? I'm pretty sure now that the two of you are all better that you'd like to finally come outside. It hasn't been the same without you two there when we went to places around Oxfordshire," asked Harry. Ron and Ginny feverishly shook their heads.

"Ron and Ginny are going to be helping me with a few things around the house, if that's okay Harry," said Mrs. Granger. "Even if they are all better and all that, I don't want them going out just yet." Harry smiled and nodded.

"Well, let's get going then," said Hermione hurriedly. She grabbed Harry's hand and started dragging him outside the bedroom door.

"Take all the time you need you two," said Mrs. .Granger, waving good-bye to Harry and Hermione. "Be back in three hours or so!" Ron and Ginny started whispering excitedly to each other, while Mr. Granger blocked them from view and also waved good-bye to Harry and Hermione.

"_Three _hours?" said Harry, appalled. "For just getting _groceries_?" Hermione started laughing nervously.

"Well, when it comes to buying groceries, my parents always want a lot of everything," replied Hermione, who urged Harry to walk faster.

It actually took them three hours to get the groceries, which only consisted of milk, bread, vegetables, fruits, and some sugar-free snacks. The only reason why it took them that long was because Hermione literally took forever to choose which type of food she had wanted from each particular food group. Whenever Harry would make the choice for her, Hermione would debate on the pros and cons of getting that type of food.

Every time that Harry would tell Hermione that they got everything on the list she supposedly had (whenever Harry asked to see the list, Hermione would run off to get something "really important") and head to the checkout lines Hermione would dramatically gasp and say that they've forgotten something. Hermione made this attempt about six times before Harry cornered Hermione and asked her what was going on.

"There's nothing going on," said Hermione, smiling nervously. "I just want to make sure I've gotten everything. You don't know how my parents get whenever they send me to the grocery store and I always forget the one thing that's most important."

"Well, I think you've gotten everything that's important Hermione. Don't worry, your parents won't be that bad if you just happen to forget _one_ thing," said Harry, looking at his wristwatch. "Besides, it looks like we've been here for three hours already. Maybe we should just head home now." Hermione jumped up excitedly and ran to the nearest checkout line.

"Come on Harry, we need to go home now!" she shouted. Harry smiled and followed her.

Compared to how slow they took walking and finding a "perfect" grocery store according to Hermione, which was around thirty minutes, they made it back home in five. Hermione was still clutching onto Harry's hand when they were running up the walkway to her house. As they reached the front door, Hermione suddenly stopped, turning to face Harry. She was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"What is it? Come on Hermione, please tell me what's going on!" demanded Harry, squeezing Hermione's hand.

"Oh all right, I'll tell you what's been going on Harry," releasing her grip from Harry's hand and throwing them up in defeat. "Why don't we just step inside and we'll talk all about it." Harry stared at Hermione suspiciously, with the feeling that she was keeping something from him. When Hermione held open the door for him, Harry just sighed and followed her.

"Why is it so dark in here?" asked Harry when they stepped into Hermione's house. "Maybe you should turn on one of the lights Hermione. We don't want to go breaking anything." They were now clutching each other's hands.

"I found a switch, hold on, I'll turn it on," said Hermione somewhere in the darkness. The moment it did, the whole entire house erupted with the greeting of "SURPRISE!" from every single corner in multiple voices.

Glancing around, Harry saw Ron, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, the rest of the Weasleys, Mrs. Figg, and even the Dursleys, who, unlike the rest, were not smiling as happily as the others.

It didn't matter; this was one of the happiest moments in his life, even with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley being there. Harry's eyes widened even more when Harry saw all the balloons, red and yellow streamers, and the Happy Birthday decorations everywhere.

"Oh wow, I don't know what to say," said Harry, looking at everyone and smiling from ear to ear.

"Thank you would just be fine boy," said Uncle Vernon grumpily.

"Oh, of course, thank you, _all_ of you," replied Harry, who also looked at his relatives. Everyone except them said "you're welcome" in return. The three of them just nodded slightly.

"Well, there is food over there on the table, help yourself. Now Harry, with you being a teenager, I really didn't know what sort of activities you would like to do at your party, so I'm leaving that up to you, all right?" said Mrs. Granger, grinning. Harry and the others nodded.

"Okay Mrs. Granger, thank you," said Harry who approached Mrs. Granger and hugged her. After she left, the Weasleys' came over. Mrs. Weasley was positively beaming at Harry, and gave him a rib-cracking hug when she ran over to him.

"Harry dear, happy birthday again! So sorry again that we couldn't have you over for the summer. Do hope you're fine staying here with Hermione and her family." Mrs. Weasley smiled fretfully.

"Oh, it's quite all right Mrs. Weasley. I've having a great time here, no need to worry at all!" assured Harry. Mrs. Weasley sighed with relief. She turned her attention to Ron and Ginny and started fussing over them now.

"Ron, Ginny dear, so sorry your father and I couldn't be there to take care of the both of you when you had Muggle Pox. We would have come home straightaway if we could. Oh just look at you, thank goodness you two are all right. I hope Muggle Pox wasn't that bad-"

"MUM!" shouted Ron, grinning and shaking his head. Ginny just smiled. "Ginny and I are fine Mum. Mr. and Mrs. Granger took good care of us. It wasn't _that _bad. We did what you told us to do. It's fine that you and Dad couldn't come back home. Oh, and thanks again for that antidote. We really owe you one." Mrs. Weasley finally relaxed. Mr. Weasley stepped up right beside Harry.

"Harry! How are you? Good to see you again! Happy birthday!" Mr. Weasley heartily patted Harry on the back, then started glancing around Hermione's house, eyes widening bigger and bigger by the second. "Wow, just look at all of this Molly! All these Muggles items, it's absolutely a thrill seeing all of these things!" Mr. Weasley told Harry happy birthday again before running off to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, most likely to ask them all about their Muggles items around their house.

"Arthur!" shouted Mrs. Weasley after her husband. "Arthur, come back here this instant!" When she saw that Mr. Weasley wasn't coming back any time soon, Mrs. Weasley told Harry happy birthday again as well before leaving to join Mr. Weasley. Fred and George, seeing this window of opportunity to say and do whatever now that their parents were gone, eagerly came forward and happily greeted Harry happy birthday.

"Hello Harry, glad to see you as always!" said Fred, thumping Harry on the back. "Also glad to see that you're still alive. No dementors been visiting you this summer?" Harry just smiled and shook his head.

"We would have had all sorts of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes as the entertainment for this birthday party, but seeing as to how even though we have our own business at Diagon Alley and our parents no longer have any say over what we do, we still have to heed their word when they tell us that it's not safe to use any of our inventions out in the Muggle world. Sorry mate!" George thumped Harry on the back as well.

"It's quite all right. As long as you are all here, that's perfectly fine with me. This is more than I've ever gotten on any birthday, and that's enough for me!" said Harry, who was once again grinning from ear to ear. Seeing this, everyone else was smiling happily as well.

"Well, what would you like to do first Harry?" asked Hermione eagerly.

"He can start off by getting on his knees and thanking the three of us for even showing up," growled a voice behind Harry. There was no mistaking that particular voice.

"Oh, hello Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley," said Harry calmly. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at them. "Why are you three even here? This is the last place I'd expect you to be." Uncle Vernon sneered at Harry and the others.

"It's that ruddy woman over there," said Uncle Vernon, pointing a pudgy finger at Mrs. Weasley across the room. "When she found out that you lot were throwing the boy a birthday party, she wrote to us the same way she had written to us when she asked if you could attend that Quiddatch or whatever it's called two years ago and threatened us that if we didn't come, they'll come and do something magical in front of our kind when we least suspect it. Normally I do not take kindly to threats, but in this case, I am willing to make an exception."

"Oh, how kind of you," said Fred, smirking at Uncle Vernon, who sneered at him unpleasantly.

"We won't be staying long, in case you're wondering where we are if you decide to look for us," said Aunt Petunia, glancing around nervously. Even if she was in a Muggle home, Harry could tell that she, Uncle Vernon and Dudley were just as nervous since they were also surrounded by witches and wizards.

After muttering happy birthday to Harry, they left to roam the house, probably to compare it to theirs, but Harry knew that there was no comparison. Dudley however, who Harry saw the first moment the lights came on was clinging to his parents, stayed behind. He smirked unpleasantly at Harry.

"What's wrong with this one?" asked Fred, staring at Dudley. "You're Dudley aren't you?" he asked, grinning at George. Harry had a feeling he knew what they were thinking.

"Fred, George, I know what you're thinking, so don't even think about doing it. The last thing we need is have another incident like that one summer some years back. Your mother is here as well, and she won't be as relaxed about the situation as your father," warned Harry. Fred and George moaned in disappointment.

"Well, since it is your birthday, we'll listen to you," replied George, sighing. Fred nodded reluctantly.

"You better," said Dudley suddenly, glaring at Fred and George. "I knew what you were planning to do." Fred and George both had a shocked look on their faces.

"You mean you knew that you were going to get your comeuppance for almost exposing Harry?" asked Fred dramatically. Dudley turned to face Harry.

"You are going to be in big trouble if something happens to me," threatened Dudley, glaring at Harry.

"Oy, don't you take that tone with Harry!" said George, towering over Dudley. He may not have been as large around as Dudley, but being the lanky one, he was quite taller than Dudley was. Dudley turned around and walked up to Hermione.

"So this is her, is it?" asked Dudley, smirking at Hermione. She looked at Harry, wondering what Dudley had meant by that statement.

"What are you talking about?" said Harry, impatience creeping into his tone. "This is Hermione, remember? You've met each other already."

"You only introduced her as one of your best friends, not as to what she really was," said Dudley, smirking again. Everyone except Harry looked at Dudley in confusion.

"Dudley, for the last time, she isn't what you think she is," said Harry, taking a step closer to Dudley, who took a step back.

"What's he talking about?" asked Hermione, frowning at Dudley. "Harry?"

"Go on Harry, tell her what you _really _think of her!" urged Dudley. A worried expression was starting to form on Hermione's face.

"What exactly does he mean by that?" asked Hermione, placing her hands on her hips. "_Harry_?"

Anger was once again mounting higher and higher inside of Harry. Leaving Privet Drive for the summer, Harry thought his problems with the Dursleys would be over the minute he stepped outside number four and stepped into number sixteen, Pargnott Court. Yet here he was, with Dudley pushing all of his buttons and being a prat as always in front of all his friends.

"Dudley, just shut it or else!" said Harry, taking another step closer to Dudley.

He smiled innocently at Harry before blurting out, "He thinks of you as his _girlfriend_!" Harry started to blush bright crimson red, avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"Dudley, I told you to shut it!" said Harry angrily. He looked at Hermione and saw that she too was blushing profusely.

"Harry, is this true?" Hermione asked softly. Harry didn't know why, but his mouth was suddenly paralyzed. He looked at Hermione, mouth moving but no words were coming out.

"Of course it's true!" said Fred, smiling and slapping a hand to his forehead. "Why didn't we see it before? Honestly, are we as blind as the Muggles?" Dudley stared to smile, knowing that his ploy to thoroughly embarrass Harry in front of his friends was working perfectly. But moments later, to his horror and to Harry's relief, everyone started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" demanded Dudley.

"You," replied George simply. "Now quit being a git and trying to cause some trouble between Harry and his friends by making up all this rubbish. Why don't you go and run to your mummy and daddy before we all decide to jinx you!" Dudley took off at a run without looking back.

While everyone else was laughing at the site of Dudley running away to his parents, Hermione locked eyes with Harry, and he sensed what she was probably thinking at that moment. Harry himself was confused as to why he was at a loss for words when Hermione asked him if what Dudley was saying was true. There was no logical explanation as to why he simply couldn't tell Hermione that Dudley was lying. Harry looked down at his feet, the pit of his stomach lurching with anxiety now with Hermione looking at him a certain way, as if she knew why Harry didn't just tell her that Dudley was just lying. After all, Hermione was right on numerous occasions. Could this have been one of them?

"You all right there mate?" asked Ron, who stepped up to Harry, blocking Hermione from view. Harry sighed quietly with relief. He didn't think he could handle another moment of Hermione's constant staring. He knew he wasn't completely all right. Right now Harry was downright confused. Lately, whenever he was around Hermione, all this awkwardness and complete silence that shouldn't really be there was there, and Harry didn't have a single clue how to make things go back to way things used to be, without all that awkwardness and uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine Ron," replied Harry quietly. Fred and George greeted Harry happy birthday again before setting off after Dudley, devilish grins spread all over their faces.

When they saw Harry giving them a disapproving look, they yelled, "Don't worry about a thing Harry. He won't notice anything until a week later!" The both of them laughed gleefully as they waved good-bye to Harry and the others.

"Potter, happy birthday," Mrs. Figg said happily, appearing at Harry's side suddenly. "Oh, and before I forget, Mark Evans begged me to tell you happy birthday as well." Mrs. Figg rolled her eyes. "That boy wouldn't let me leave to come here unless I promised him I would. When he got wind of hearing that it was your birthday, who knows how he found out, probably snooping around as always, that boy came to my house straightaway and actually had the nerve to ask me if I could lie to his parents for him and tell him that I would take him to the zoo when he would actually be accompanying me to your party! I told Mark firmly that I would not do such a thing and he almost went over to the Dursleys! That's how desperate he was. He told me that he was almost willing to go at any lengths to come and talk to you, especially since you aren't nearby him anymore. I kept telling him if he was lucky, he would get his wish to talk to you in due time. I told him to keep checking the post. Last I heard, the neighbors were talking about how odd it was seeing that boy waiting outside for the postman everyday, jumping in anticipation for the post and not wanting to do anything else anymore. Dear me, what a tragedy it will be if he didn't turn out to be a wizard after all." Mrs. Figg chuckled and patted Harry's shoulder. "Happy birthday Potter. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to those relatives of yours. If I'm lucky enough, I could try to convince them into letting you stay with me anytime they want you out of their hairs for next summer!" Harry smiled at Mrs. Figg as she slowly made her way towards the Dursleys, who were doing their best to avoid everyone.

"Why don't we get something to eat?" suggested Harry, glancing at everyone except Hermione. He still felt uncomfortable looking at her. Hermione didn't give him much of a choice, seeing as to how she was the next person to suddenly appear at his side. She tugged at Harry's hand.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked timidly. She was probably afraid that by asking questions she would set Harry off in a fury and yell at her like last year.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Harry again, trying his best to attempt a smile to reassure Hermione. "Come on, let's go get some of that food. I'm starving!" Harry gestured with his head for everyone to follow him. No one protested. Apparently he wasn't the only who was starving. He and Hermione however, lagged behind. He wanted to talk to her alone. "Listen Hermione, about what happened a moment ago when Dudley said that thing about-"

"Harry, it's okay, you don't need to explain, really," said Hermione suddenly, eyes twinkling. For a second Harry actually found himself gazing into her brown eyes but snapped out of his trance quickly. To Harry's relief, Hermione didn't notice. "Come on, let's join the others!" She grabbed Harry's hand and the two of them made their way quickly over to join Ron and Ginny. The both of them already had piles of food on their plates.

"Wow, who made all of this food?" asked Harry, scanning the long rectangular table. There were roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, peppermint humbugs, and more of the same stuff Harry and the others had that one night they celebrated the results of their O.W.L.s.

"Everyone pitched in and helped," answered Hermione, scooping some peas and carrots onto her plate. As she turned around to get some roast beef on the other side of the table, Hermione gasped, her eyes widening in alarm.

"What is it Hermione?" asked Harry, looking at her worriedly. She pointed to the front door. At first Harry just saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking to Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Figg. "I only see your parents, the Weasley's, and Mrs. Figg Hermione," said Harry.

"Just keep looking over there and you'll see," replied Hermione softly. As the crowd parted, he was now able to see what caused Hermione to gasp.

It was Gary, Toria, and Brent. They were now looking all around the room, probably looking for the four of them.

"I can't believe Mum and Dad invited them," said Hermione, wringing her wrists fretfully. "Come on, let's go upstairs." Hermione started to briskly walk away but stopped suddenly and faced Harry. "Oh, I hope that's okay with you. I know that it's your birthday and all, but we absolutely cannot let them see us Harry!" She looked worriedly into Harry's eyes.

"It's all right Hermione. Besides, they're the last people I want to see and talk to today," said Harry, patting Hermione's shoulder. She smile a little before turning around and the four of them made their way upstairs quickly.

"Come on, let's go to my room!" whispered Hermione loudly behind her. As the four of them went inside Hermione's room, Hermione stared at her doorknob, a wave of fear coming over her.

"Why are you staring at your doorknob?" asked Ron, who stepped up beside her. He started to stare at it too. "Is it supposed to do something now?"

"I don't have a lock on my door," she said softly.

"So that means-"

"That means that if those three were to ask my parents where we are, they'll probably tell them to look for us upstairs!" Hermione started to pace the room. "And with no lock, we cannot keep them out!" She glanced around her room, looking panic-stricken. "Oh no, I have all sorts of Hogwarts stuff all over my room!" shouted Hermione. She glanced at Harry's side of the room and gasped. "And Harry as well! What do I do?"

"Don't worry Hermione, we'll help you hide everything," assured Harry. "C'mon guys, let's do this as quickly as possible." Everyone nodded and started looking and hiding everything Hogwarts and magical related. They all managed to hide everything, both Harry and Hermione's things, in a matter of five minutes. Harry was the fastest to do this, being that not too long ago his secret was almost exposed all due to the fact that Muggles had come across seeing all his Hogwarts belongings and he didn't want to have the same incident happen all over again.

"Well, your room looks 100 Muggle-inhabited Hermione," said Ron, scanning around with his eyes.

"Thank you," said Hermione, who finally relaxed. "Wait a minute, what about your room? If those three were to walk into that room, I don't know how we'll be able to explain ourselves!" She glanced nervously at Ron and Ginny. "We've got to clean up yours as well!" As they made their way out of Hermione's room, Harry looked down and saw that one of his shoelaces were untied.

"You three go on ahead, I'll be there in just a second," said Harry, bending down. As he stood back up, he heard a startled gasp coming from the corridor. Harry steadily walked out of his and Hermione's room and headed towards Ron and Ginny's room. Right there, in plain view, he saw the cause of the startled gasp. "Oh no, not again," said Harry, whose stomached lurched with anxiety and distress. He also seemed to have lost all feeling in his feet and couldn't take a step forward, no matter if he needed to or not.

Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were standing across the room from Toria, Brent, and Gary. They turned to look at Harry, who eventually regained the feeling in his feet and slowly entered the room. While Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked worriedly at Harry, Gary, Brent and Toria were all smiling maliciously.

"It seems like we've stumbled across a little secret," said Toria calmly, picking up a copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_, which was lying on top of Ron's bed. "A secret I'm pretty sure Mr. and Mrs. Granger have tried to hide ever since Hermione went off to this Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry saw that Ginny and Ron's trunk were both wide open, the majority of their school things scattered all over the floor.

Frustration, worry, and anger were mounting inside of Harry. Never did Harry think that this type of situation would ever happen again. Dealing with Debbie, Blake and Marnie was enough for Harry. Now here it was again, right in front of him, just with three different people, who were just as awful as his relatives. Even if it wasn't his own things that were lying about out in the open, Harry still felt angry as hell.

Glancing at Ginny and Ron, who looked absolutely horrified, Harry stepped up to Toria, Brent, and Gary.

"If you three know what's best for you, I suggest that you all leave, now," said Harry firmly, glaring at them all. Gary and Brent glared back, while Toria smiled pleasantly at him.

"I personally think that the best thing for us would be to go downstairs and go outside to tell everyone in our neighborhood what you four really are," said Gary coolly, who kneeled down to look at Ron and Ginny's things on the floor.

"What we really are, for your information, are four normal teenagers who have nothing to hide," said Ginny, narrowing her eyes at them. Toria, Brent, and Gary started to laugh their heads off.

"_Normal_?" scoffed Toria. "From what I've seen in this room and from the stuff that was in your trunks, you four are _far _from being _normal_. You're all witches and wizards, aren't you? Wait, don't answer that. You'll all just deny it anyway. No matter, I think we'll listen to Harry here and just leave. Good-bye now!" Toria, Brent, and Gary started to make a run for the door, but Harry blocked them, since he was the closest to the doorway, while Ron, Ginny, and Hermione ran after them.

"Get out of my way!" yelled Gary, taking a swing at Ron, who quickly dodged it.

"You aren't going to get away with this!" shouted Brent, who also took a swing at Harry. His fist almost connected with Harry's face but Hermione grabbed him from behind and Brent fell backwards.

Ginny was struggling with Toria, who started pulling her hair. Ginny followed suit and also started pulling Toria's hair. Toria screamed and was about to slap Ginny but Hermione ran to them and grabbed Toria's hand.

Even if Harry was trying his best not to get punched by Brent, he couldn't help but smile a little at the sight of Hermione and Ginny in a cat fight with Toria, who couldn't do a thing anymore since both Hermione and Ginny were holding her hands behind her back. She struggled profusely but it was no use. Ginny and Hermione were determined to keep Toria under their control. Turning around, he saw that Ron had some blood on his lower lip. Gary must have had a lucky shot. Brent almost had a lucky shot as well, but Hermione yelled, "Harry, look out!" and Harry dodged Brent's fist.

All of a sudden, the door flung open, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger ran in, both of their mouths wide open, obviously shocked at the sight before them.

"What in the world is going on up here?" demanded Mr. Granger, looking at them all with a look of utter shock on his face. "Harry? Hermione? Ron, Ginny?" They all immediately let go of Toria, Brent, and Gary. The three of them started moaning in pain.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, thank goodness you came up here just in time," winced Toria in pain. "Your daughter and her friend were about to finish me off! Just look at my hair. These two have pulled so much of it out of my scalp, just look at it!" Toria started to cry out loud, but Harry and the others knew better. Besides, there were no tears pouring down her face and she was peering through her fingertips.

"Harry and Weasel here almost gave us a black eye!" yelled Brent, who started rubbing his eye painfully.

Gary started rubbing his lower jaw, grimacing his best. "I think it might be broken," he whispered quietly.

"Is this true?" demanded Mr. Granger, looking severely at Hermione and the others. "Hermione, I thought Toria was a good friend of yours? Why on earth were you and Ginny pulling her hair? I never thought I'd see the day seeing you act with this type of behavior coming from you. What in the world happened to you?" Hermione's eyes were moist with tears that were more than ready to start rolling down her face. She glanced at Harry, as if asking with her eyes what she should do.

Harry mouthed the words, "Just do what you think is right," back to Hermione, who slowly nodded her head and put her attention back to her father. Mrs. Granger just stood there quietly, waiting for Hermione to speak.

"Victoria and have never been good friends," said Hermione quickly, who received shocked gasps from Toria, Brent, and Gary. Mr. and Mrs. Granger frowned at Hermione, obviously confused.

"What? You've never been friends? But, but you told us-"

"I told you a lot of things Dad, and most of them were lies," said Hermione sadly, with tears finally spilling onto her face.

"You've been lying to us?" said Mr. Granger angrily. "About what?"

"Like my so-called friendship with Toria. It's never existed. All those times I told you that the only reason why I came home with all those cuts and bruises was because I was having so much fun doing adventurous things with Victoria, those were lies." Hermione pointed with a shaky finger and said, "She was the cause of all my cuts and bruises. She's been bullying me for years Dad, Mum." Mr. and Mrs. Granger turned their attention to Toria, and shook their heads in more disbelief.

"Toria, is this true?" asked Mrs. Granger quietly. Toria bit her lower lip, obviously thinking over in her head what was the best possible thing to say to her.

"Hermione spilled a glass of water all over my very expensive designer outfit the other day at The Candlelight Cafe!" shouted Toria desperately. Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked taken aback at her comment and glanced curiously at Hermione.

"The Candlelight Cafe? What were you doing there Hermione?" asked Mrs. Granger. Even with how things were at that moment, Harry could see a tiny smile forming on her face.

"She was there with Harry!" answered Toria for Hermione. "It looked like they were on a date!"

"No we were not!" protested Harry and Hermione, shaking both their heads feverishly.

"Then why were you two even there, if not on date?" asked Mr. Granger, narrowing his eyes at Harry. "That restaurant is strictly for couples only who are on a date. Hermione, of all people you should know that! You've been there with us."

"The only reason why we were even in there was to get away from these three prats," said Harry defensively. "Hermione and I just ran into the closest building to hide in, and it just happened to be The Candlelight Cafe. Now please, do not read into too much of what she's saying. I think we should really be talking about what Toria and the others have been doing to Hermione now, rather than discuss whether or not Hermione and I were on a date." Mrs. Granger gave her husband a look, who sighed and turned his attention back to Toria, who gulped nervously.

"Toria, you didn't answer my question. Is what Hermione just told us all true? Have you three been bullying her this entire time?"

"Well, not anymore. Not since she started going to Hogwarts," answered Toria softly. Mr. and Mrs. Granger gasped.

"How did you know that she goes to Hogwarts?" asked Mrs. Granger nervously.

"They came up to the guest room and stuck their noses where they don't belong!" said Ron angrily.

"Toria, I only told you where Hermione and the others were just because I thought you had wanted to talk to them, with it being so long that you haven't been over to our house. Now I know why." Mrs. Granger gave Toria a disappointed look.

"So it's true then? These four are actually witches and wizards?" asked Brent, casting a calculating look at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at each other nervously. Brent saw this and laughed. "Well, from the looks on your faces and how you two do not have an answer for me, I guess it is true then. Well, I personally think that everyone has a right to know what they really are. Now, if you'll excuse us, I think we have the duty to telling everyone all of your secrets." Brent pushed his way past Mr. Granger, who held out an arm and blocked his way.

"No way! Especially not after we discover how you three have been treating my Hermione. I cannot believe that you actually have the gall to think that you have the right to reveal what you think is to be true after we find out what's really been happening to Hermione all these years." Mr. Granger gave the three of them a severe look. Toria started smiling, which Harry thought wasn't a good sign.

"If you want to keep your job, then you'll let us tell whoever we want," Toria said coolly. Mr. Granger's mouth started to gap open.

"Are you threatening me Toria?" asked Mr. Granger, whose face started to turn red. "This is no way to respect those who are older than you-"

"You're lucky you aren't fired already," interrupted Toria, sneering. "I could have told my father, who if you haven't forgotten, is your boss Mr. Granger, about that little incident at The Candlelight Cafe, but I decided to not tell him, for your sake. But now, I think it's best that you just let me and my friends out that door and tell everyone what these four are if you want to keep your job." Harry hated the look that was on Toria's, Brent's, and Gary's faces. He wasn't the only one. Hermione was looking absolutely horrified, while Ginny and Ron looked fearfully at Toria. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were just standing here, shocked in silence.

"I-I, I can't believe this is even happening," whispered Mrs. Granger quietly. "All those years we were so careful to hide this secret, and the people to discover it were the ones we thought we could trust!"

"It's all my fault Mum, Dad," said Hermione, her lower lip trembling. "If only I had told you what Toria and those two were really doing to me, then none of this would be happening."

"That is true Hermione," said Mr. Granger slowly. "The only reason why we even invited them was because we thought the four of you were good friends. If only we had known, then we wouldn't have allowed these three to take one step into our home." He narrowed his eyes at Brent and Gary, but gave the severest look at Toria. Mrs. Granger and Hermione looked helplessly at each other, while Ron and Ginny looked down at their feet and were shuffling them around nervously.

"Just relax everyone," said Harry, speaking up confidently. He couldn't believe that he had almost forgot. Toria jerked her head towards him. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Relax? Even with what everything's that's happened, you're telling everyone to relax? _Please_," said Toria indignantly. She and Brent and Gary started to laugh cruelly. "If Mr. Granger does what's best for him and his family, then he'll let us tell everyone if he doesn't want to lose his job." Mr. Granger looked on helplessly as he allowed Toria, Brent, and Gary to pass him. They were about to pass through the doorway when Harry started laughing. Toria whirled around. "What's so funny? Frankly, I think there's nothing to laugh about, well, if I were in your shoes, but I'm not."

"Yes Harry, just what exactly do you find funny at a moment like this?" demanded Mr. Granger, narrowing his eyes at Harry. Hermione and Ron both glanced at Harry, receiving a certain look and started laughing as well. Mr. Granger turned his attention to them now. "What's with all this laughing? Honestly you three, have you all gone mad?"

"No, far from it. They should be arriving here any minute now. There's no need to worry anymore." Harry continued to smile confidently.

"Harry's right Dad." Hermione smiled confidently at her father as well. She turned to face Harry. "How exactly do you know when they've arrived Harry?" As if they had heard her, a wizard in plus-fours appeared out of thin air right next to Toria, Brent, and Gary. The three of them stumbled backwards.

"That's how," said Harry, grinning at the arrival of the same wizard who arrived at Privet Drive at the beginning of the month.

"H-how? W-who? W-what?" stammered Toria, her eyes bulging out of her sockets. Brent and Gary were moving their mouths, but no sound came out. After coming out of their shocked state, the three of them started to make a run for it. They didn't get far, for suddenly a witch and another wizard Apparated into the guest room and blocked their paths.

"Well, let's see then. Pick a Muggle, any Muggle," said the wizard in plus-fours. The witch nodded and made her way towards Toria, who started screaming and running around wildly in the room. The two wizards made their way made their way over to Brent and Gary, who too started running about the room like crazy.

_"Obliviate!" _saidthe witch sharply, pointing her wand straight at Toria. Just like the others, Toria's eyes slid out of focus, her brows unknitted, and a look a dreamy concern fell over her face. Upon seeing this, Brent and Gary stopped running and turned to face the witch who modified Toria's memory.

"What the hell did you do to her?" screamed Gary, looking both angry and frightened at the same exact time.

"The same thing that we are going to do to you," replied the wizard in plus-fours simply, who too pointed his wand sharply at Brent and yelled, "_Obliviate_!" sharply.

The other wizard followed suit and shouted with a raspy voice, "_Obliviate_!" Both Brent and Gary's eyes slid out of focus, brows unknitted, and a look of dreamy concern also fell upon their faces.

"Where am I?" asked Toria, who started looking around the guest room and jumped up in surprise when she realized who was in the room with her. "What am I doing _here_?" She stared appallingly at Hermione, sneering at her. "Well, is someone going to tell me anything?"

The wizard in plus-fours cleared his throat. He turned to face Mr. and Mrs. Granger. The witch and wizard walked over and joined him. "Well, that's seems to have done the trick. It was nice doing business with you sir." He winked at Mr. Granger. "Ma'am, could you show us the way out? This house is so big, I forgot where the way out was." Mrs. Granger stood there confused at first, but quickly caught on.

"Oh, yes, right this way. Follow me." The two wizards and witch followed Mrs. Granger. As the wizard in the plus-fours reached the doorway, his eyes landed on Harry.

"I'm hoping the next time we see each other again won't be in another circumstance like this again Mr. Potter. It was nice seeing you again though. Take care." He winked at Harry, who smiled back. Toria, Brent, and Gary stood there, still confused after having their memories modified. After the two wizards and witch were gone, Toria stomped her way towards Hermione.

"You didn't answer my question, Hermione," said Toria through gritted teeth. "Why are we even here?"

"I didn't know you were referring to me," retorted Hermione. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry motioning with his head at all of Ron and Ginny's things that were still scattered all over the place. "Oh Toria, it's Harry's birthday! That's the reason why you're here. My parents invited you. Why don't you just go downstairs. We have so much food we really need help eating it all. Dad, why don't you take them?" Mr. Granger nodded his head and came forward hastily, escorting Toria, Brent, and Gary out of the guest room before they had a chance to interrogate some more and look around the room and see Ron and Ginny's belongings. After Mr. Granger closed the door behind them, everyone let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Never in my life did I think I would have to go through another experience like that again!" said Harry, flopping himself down Ron's bed and started helping Hermione cleaning up the mess. Everyone started describing what they were thinking and feeling the instant they all discovered Toria, Brent and Gary in the guest room while hiding all of Ron and Ginny's belongings as fast as they could.

"Well, be glad that it's all over mate," said Ron happily, bending down to check under the bed. "Do you think those three prats bought Hermione's story?"

"Even if they don't, they'll eventually have to. They don't any other explanation as to why they were in the guest room in the first place." Hermione sighed slowly, closing her eyes. When she opened them, Harry was glad to see that they no longer had the strained anxiety held in them not too long ago.

"Why don't we go downstairs and see if those prats are still here?" suggested Ginny. Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded and followed Ginny downstairs, but not before they gave one final scan of the guest room.

When Harry and the others arrived downstairs, they were relieved to see that Toria, Brent, and Gary were gone. Mr. and Mrs. Granger spotted them and eagerly walked over to where they were standing.

"Are they really gone?" asked Hermione, glancing around the house, biting her lower lip.

"Yes sweetie, of course they are gone," assured Mrs. Granger. "After what you confessed to us, of course we wouldn't allow them to spend another second in this house."

"And after that little incident of that spoiled little brat threatening to tell everyone what you four really are, there is no way we are letting her and her punk friends come anywhere near you and the house ever again," said Mr. Granger, placing both of his hands on top of Hermione's shoulders.

"Dad, I'm so sorry," said Hermione, looking down sadly. "If only I had told you sooner. If only I had simply told you the truth-"

"It's no use wallowing in the past Hermione. As long as we come out on top stronger and wiser than before, that's all that matters. I do hope all this has taught you to never keep anything like this a secret Hermione." Mr. Granger lifted Hermione's chin. She smiled at him sheepishly.

"Oh Dad, I was just only trying to keep you from going off and getting yourself fired, that's all," replied Hermione. "I knew that if I told you what Toria and the others have been doing to me all these years, then you would have gone over to her house and talk to her father and say things you'd regret. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Telling lies is never the right thing to do. The truth however, is always the right thing, no matter what the situation, whether it be protecting those who you care about, to lying to yourself about how you truly feel about someone." If Harry didn't know any better, he thought he saw Mr. Granger cast a furtive look first to Hermione, and then to him after he finished talking.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came running up to Harry, along with Fred, George, Mrs. Figg, and surprisingly Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley.

"Oh Harry dear, we heard what had happened. I'm so glad everything worked out all right," said Mrs. Weasley, sighing in relief. She hugged Harry tightly before turning on her heel to face Ron and Ginny. "And you two! Why did you just leave your things lying about carelessly like that! Honestly, the four of you could have been-"

"Molly, please!" interrupted Mr. Weasley, calmly placing a hand onto Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. "There's no need to lecture these two. I think they've learned their lesson, haven't you?" He raised an eyebrow and them. Ron and Ginny nodded feverishly.

"We're sorry Mum," said Ron and Ginny at the same time. "It'll never happen again!"

"It better not!" said Mrs. Weasley, narrowing her eyes till they were almost slits.

Fred and George started snickering. "Come off it Mum. It's not like we never came close to revealing we were wizards as well," said Fred, looking at his mother.

"What?" asked Harry curiously.

"Oh yeah, Fred and George here have the record for having the most close calls to having them exposed as wizards," answered Ron, laughing. "What's the score Ginny?" Ginny stood there, counting on her fingers, and smiled.

"89," said Ginny, smiling. "And still going!"

"I would hope not," said Mrs. Weasley, glaring at Fred and George. "Your father and I are practically best friends with all those witches and wizards the Ministry dispatches to modify the memories of all those Muggles the both of you _accidentally _let slip to seeing you doing magical things, honestly." She shook her head and smiled weakly at everyone. "Never in my life have I had to explain myself with the same excuses. Come to think of it, I think those witches and wizards don't ask what happens anymore. They just nod their heads and tell me that they already know." Everyone laughed. Mrs. Figg and the Dursleys stepped up to Harry now.

"Potter, I see that this time you haven't caused any trouble?" asked Mrs. Figg, smiling. "I guess we'll have to wait until next year, won't we?"

"No ruddy way!" bellowed Uncle Vernon. "No more trouble will be caused by you boy. Honestly, you aren't even at Privet Drive and here you are causing trouble as always. On his way outside, one of your kind actually _smiled _at me and told me how nice it was to see me again, luckily in different circumstances. Lucky indeed! You're fortunate that we aren't on Privet Drive, otherwise I'd strangled you here and now for having to see more of your kind again!"

Uncle Vernon raised a shaking fist at Harry, but quickly put it back down when Aunt Petunia tapped him on his shoulder and gestured with her head at everyone glaring at him. He calmed down a little, knowing that being in a house full of people who cared about Harry, threatening him probably wasn't the wisest thing to do at that moment.

"Well, I think it's best that we leave now Petunia, Dudley. I don't think I can stand another minute in this mad house full of his _kind_." With that said, and with no apparent protests from anyone, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley gave one final disgusted and frightened look at everyone.

"Thank you for coming!" called Mrs. Weasley after them. "So sorry I had to threaten you in order to get you all to come!"

"So _not _sorry to see you leave!" shouted George, getting the majority of everyone to nod their heads in agreement. Uncle Vernon just grunted and slammed the door behind them.

"Well, I certainly think that this is the best birthday I've ever had," said Harry cheerfully, who received shocked looks from everyone.

"Even after all that fiasco upstairs?" asked Mr. Granger incredulously. "I would think that incident would completely spoil the rest of your birthday."

"Not as long as I have the people who I care deeply about here with me to get through the toughest situations," said Harry, smiling sincerely. Hermione and Ron smiled sincerely back at him, while everyone else laughed, agreeing with Harry.

"Well, the night is still young. It's still your birthday. What else do you want to do now mate?" asked Ron, walking up to him eagerly. "There's still plenty of food. Want to get some more to eat?" His eyes wandered to the table which held Harry's birthday presents. "No, better yet, let's open some presents!" Harry nodded, and started making his way over to the table. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione helped Harry carry the presents to the living room to open and placed them on top of the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Okay, which one would you like to open first?" asked Mrs. Granger. Harry shrugged his shoulders, and randomly selected the closest present. It was a square package, wrapped with the logo "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" all over it. He glanced up and saw Fred and George grinning at him eagerly. "Hmm, I wonder who this is from," said Harry sarcastically.

"We know you'll like it!" said Fred, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Well go on, open it!" Harry grinned back and started to unwrap Fred and George's present. Inside, he found tons of their inventions, like another pair of Extendable Ears, more of their Tongue-Twister Toffees, and other various eyebrow raising objects.

"Just a way to say thank you," said George, who looked at Fred. "Because without you, we wouldn't be where we are today." The both of them winked at Harry. After saying thank you back to Fred and George, Harry reached over to open another present. Looking down at the messy handwriting, he saw that his one was from Ron.

"Hope you like it mate," said Ron, urging Harry to quickly open it. Inside was a deluxe Firebolt carrying case. Harry turned to gape at Ron.

"Ron, you really didn't need to do this," said Harry, staring at Ron's present in disbelief. He remembered seeing one like this back in Diagon Alley a few years ago, and knew that this did not come cheap. Glancing back up, he saw Ron grinning sheepishly at him.

"Well technically, it's not just from me," he said, glancing at Ginny and his parents. "We all pitched in to get you that present." Harry said thank you to all four of them, and kept insisting that they really shouldn't have, but none of them would hear of it.

"After all that you've been through Harry, this is the least we can do to cheer you up," said Mr. Weasley, who walked over to the couch, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting while everyone else was scattered sitting on the floor. He patted Harry softly on his shoulder.

"Open this one Harry," said Mrs. Granger, handing Harry a present. "It's from Henry and I." Harry nodded and opened this next present. Inside was a box of sugar-free snacks and his very own Playstation 2, complete with a dozen video games. "Hermione told us how that cousin of yours never lets you play with his, so we figured we'd just get you your own." She and Mr. Granger were grinning from ear to ear when Harry started thanking the both of them over and over again.

"Again, the two of you really didn't have to do this," said Harry, blushing a little. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were just like the Weasleys and the both of them would not hear it.

Mrs. Figg got up and pointed out the present she had given. It was a rectangular thin package. She immediately told Harry that Mark had managed to slip in something from him when he came over one day.

"That boy wouldn't leave me alone until I did," she said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, that boy is going to get into huge trouble one day when his parents catch him sneaking off to see someone who is closely connected the one person he is most eager to speak to." Harry was a little eager to see what Mark had given him. First was Mrs. Figg's present, since it was on top. Harry became a little flustered when he saw it. It was a picture of Mrs. Figg with his parents, on their wedding day. It was probably taken at the wedding reception, since all the people had wines glasses in their hands, laughing and smiling.

"Thank you," said Harry softly, prying his eyes from the picture. Mrs. Figg sniffed loudly.

"You're welcome Potter. Thought maybe you'd like another picture to add to your collection. I found that a few weeks ago while cleaning out my attic. I knew you would like it." Harry nodded and looked back down at the picture. After looking at the picture for a few minutes, he came out of his trance and decided to look for Mark's gift. It was another picture, but not of his parents. It was actually a folded up picture of him, when he was around ten years old. It looked like a candid shot, since Harry wasn't looking at the camera, but just a shot of him walking down the street. It looked like the photographer was standing very far away.

"What's this all about?" asked Harry, glancing up at Mrs. Figg.

"Look at the back. Mark wrote something there," replied Mrs. Figg. Harry turned the picture around quickly, and saw Mark's messy handwriting. Harry guessed that Mark probably wrote down this message in a haste. It said:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy birthday! So sorry that I wasn't able to come. That would be impossible to do you know, with how everything is. I still haven't been able to worm anything out of my parents. Anyway, you must be wondering how I have gotten a hold of this picture. Well, a few weeks ago as I was up in the attic, (Mrs. Figg gave me the idea since she too was cleaning out hers) and I happen to come across a box that was labeled "Things to be burned." I was more than eager to see what was inside this box and had a feeling that it would somehow be related to you. I found this picture inside, and I probably would have found more if it hadn't been for my parents discovering me being up there. Technically, the attic is off-limits, and I thought I'd use the opportunity of my parents being out of the house to search the attic, but they came back sooner than expected. They nearly died of shock when they saw the box I was rummaging through. _

_I managed to sneak this picture into my pocket before my parents had come over and snatched the box away from me. I wish I could tell you why or how my parents even have a picture of you. You've probably got a million questions running through your head right now, and I really do wish I could answer them, but I'm afraid that you are in the same boat as I am. Too many questions that are left unanswered. Oh no, I think I hear my parents coming to check up on me. I know that I have to get this picture to Mrs. Figg straightaway. I cannot risk having this picture in my possession, for the fear of my parents destroying it. All I know is that I have to get this picture to you no matter what. Hopefully one day we can speak to each other again. Happy 16th birthday Harry!_

_Sincerely,_

Mark Evans

When Harry finished reading Mark's message on the back of the folded up picture, he quickly read it out loud for everyone to hear. After he was done, he slowly glanced back up to see puzzled expressions on everyone's face.

"I wonder who took that picture of you," said Hermione, frowning. "Mark's parents must be keeping a terrible secret. I do wish we knew what it was. I wonder what is so bad that they absolutely cannot tell anyone, especially Mark and Harry, of what they know."

"Terribly sorry that we cannot help you with the mystery of what that Evans family is hiding Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasley, concern in her voice. "How awful of them to be keeping something that important from their son like that." Fred and George gawked at her.

"Mum, you do recall last year how you kept certain things from Harry and the rest us?" said Fred, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that was different," argued Mrs. Weasley.

"No it wasn't," retorted George.

"Drop it," said Mrs. Weasley with a tone that told her sons not to say anything more.

"Truly a mystery," said Mrs. Figg softly. "Now I know why that boy was very adamant to making sure I gave you that picture. He will be pleased when I tell him that you received it." After discussing some possible theories with Ron and Hermione, Mrs. Weasley suggested to Harry that he open some more presents. There were only two left. He grabbed the rather badly wrapped present first, wanting to save the more beautifully wrapped present last. It was from the Dursleys.

"I wonder why they even bothered," muttered Harry quietly, so that only Ron and Hermione could hear him. "I would have thought that their coming here was good enough for them and they wouldn't have wanted to give me a present at all. Oh well. Let's see what my family has given me." Harry opened the small thin package and saw that the Dursleys had also given him a picture, though in this one, neither him or his parents were in it. It was a picture of all the Dursleys, and upon closer inspection, Harry recognized that this picture was taken at the Dursley family reunion. He turned the picture around and recognized Uncle Vernon's handwriting. Harry decided to read his message out loud this time to everyone.

_Dear Harry,_

_Well, if you aren't as thick as I think you are, then you've probably realized that this picture was taken at the family reunion. It was taken before everyone was set to leave. So sorry to tell you that we simply forgot to include you in it, but seeing as to how no one remembered to call you to join us and no one really wanted you there, and you probably didn't want to be in this picture anyway, we took it without you. _

_Your aunt and I didn't know what to give you, and so we settled last minute that we'd just give you this, a fair reminder that you are not welcome in our family but we are still caring enough to still allow you to live with us. Hope you are staying there at that freaky school of yours until the summer holiday. You should know by now that we will have it no other way. _

_Worst Wishes,_

Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley

Harry laughed, while everyone else looked absolutely horrified upon finishing hearing Harry read Uncle's Vernon's message.

"What a horrible thing to say!" exclaimed Mrs. Granger. Mrs. Weasley and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"No matter, it was still nice enough of him taking the time to write this out, even if the message wasn't that nice." said Harry shrugging. "Well, only one more present to go." Harry eagerly reached over and picked up the beautifully wrapped package he wanted to save for last. He saw the neat handwriting and immediately recognized it as Hermione's. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Hermione stare nervously at her present in Harry's hand. "What's wrong?" he asked her quietly. She smiled nervously at him.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just worried if you'll like my present or not," replied Hermione, pursing her lips. Harry placed a hand on top of Hermione's slightly trembling hand.

"There's no need to be worried. I'm sure I'll love whatever you've given me," assured Harry confidently. Hermione just nodded and urged Harry to open her present. When he finished unwrapping the gift wrap, Harry saw that Hermione had given him a photo album. He turned to Hermione and thanked her.

"Don't thank me just yet Harry," said Hermione hastily, patting the front cover of the photo album. "Go on, open it up." Harry nodded and opened the photo album to the front page, and continued to look through the photo album. Immediately a wave of emotion came over Harry, so much so that he could feel tears forming but decided to hold them back. Hermione looked at him and sensed this emotion and whispered worriedly in his ear, "Oh Harry, I'm sorry. I knew should have given you something else." Hermione was biting down on her lips really hard. Harry turned to look at her, surprising her with a tight hug.

"Hermione, thank you so much," Harry whispered into Hermione's ear. "This is the best present I've gotten in my life." When everyone gathered around Harry and started clearing their throats loudly because Harry had not let go of Hermione, Harry let go of her and handed the photo album for everyone else to see.

"Hermione, where did you get all of these pictures?" asked a perplexed Mrs. Granger, as she turned the pages of the photo album. This wasn't just any photo album. This was _the _photo album. Contained within these pages were candid pictures of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Harry with Sirius, Harry with Dumbledore, Harry with Hagrid, Harry with just Ron, and there were quite a few of just Harry and Hermione, practically pictures with Harry and all the people who cared about him and the people who Harry cared about.

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know too," added Harry, who turned to look at Hermione with such a happy smile on his face. Hermione started to blush, obviously glad that Harry did indeed liked her present.

"Well, the pictures that were taken away from Hogwarts were taken by me," replied Hermione.

"I don't remember you taking these pictures," said Ron, scratching his head.

"Well, if you look closely, you can see that none of you are looking directly at the camera," explained Hermione. "I took these pictures quite discreetly. I've been planning and preparing this photo album for quite some time now. I just didn't know when to give it to you Harry."

"I think the timing is just perfect," said Harry softly. Hermione beamed at him.

"Well, if you took these pictures of all of us outside of Hogwarts, then who took these pictures of us at Hogwarts? Like the ones with you in it?" said Ron, who scratched his head again.

"Colin," said Hermione simply.

"Colin? As in Colin Creevey?" said Ron, looking up at Hermione. She nodded.

"I figured, who at Hogwarts would have the most pictures of Harry? Colin of course!" exclaimed Hermione excitedly. "Who knew a person who would follow Harry all over the place and take his pictures at every waking moment could come in handy some day? All I did was talk to him last June and asked if I could have a few of those pictures he took of Harry. At first he was reluctant, asking me all these silly questions about why I would want pictures of Harry, and when I told him what it was for, he eagerly showed me his collection. He wasn't that sad to part with some of those pictures, considering the fact that he had so many copies!" Everyone laughed. "Oh, and I almost forgot. The pictures of us in our first year were taken by me also. Colin wasn't there yet," added Hermione. Mrs. Weasley was crying softly as she handed back Harry his photo album.

"What's wrong Mrs. Weasley?" asked Harry, frowning at her. She shook her head, smiling and wiping a tear from her eye.

"Oh, nothing dear. That was just such a beautiful gift, that's all," Mrs. Weasley replied. Harry smiled at her, nodding in agreement.

"That looks like the last present," said Mrs. Figg, looking down at her watch. "And look at the time. I think it's best that I leave now. I bet you anything that Mark is waiting outside my house eager to know if Harry received and liked his present. Happy birthday again Potter." Harry stood up and went to give Mrs. Figg a hug. He and the others went to see her off. After she was gone, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided that it also was time for them to go, but not before they offered to help clean up.

"Nonsense, you've helped enough," protested Mrs. Granger, who ushered Mr. and Mrs. Weasley out the door, along with Fred and George, but then remembered that they didn't arrive by car but simply Apparated. The four of them came back inside, and after they all said happy birthday to Harry once last time, they were all gone in a blink of an eye, accompanied by various popping noises.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, would you like for us to start helping you clean up?" offered Harry, who started picking up the ripped up gift wrap off the floor.

"No, no that won't be necessary," said Mr. Granger, who took the scrambled up gift wrap from Harry. "It's still your birthday and we wouldn't want the birthday boy doing anything besides having the time of his life." He patted Harry softly on the back.

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be having the time of my life, and the least I could do would be to help you clean up," argued Harry. Mr. and Mrs. Granger would not hear any more from Harry, and in the end Harry was then ordered to head upstairs to just relax.

"Fine, fine you win," said Harry shaking his head and throwing his hands up in defeat. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione followed him upstairs, while also assisting him in carrying all of his presents up to his room. But before he took another step, he quickly walked up to Mr. Granger.

"Er sir, since Ron and Ginny do not have Muggle Pox anymore, would you like me to move all of my things back into the guest room?" Mr. Granger studied his face for a moment or two, and smiled.

"Well, it's your birthday son, so I really do not have any say in this matter," said Mr. Granger. Mrs. Granger smiled at her husband. "If you are tired and don't feel like moving any of your things, I am perfectly okay with you spending another night in my daughter's room."

Harry smiled. Finally, Mr. Granger was really starting to trust him. Sure, it may have taken longer than expected, but like the saying goes, better late than never. For a second, Harry and Mr. Granger stared at each other, as if coming to a deeper, unspoken understanding. It was as if Mr. Granger was telling Harry that things would be differently now, and Harry felt that this was one truly momentous occasion. One of his goals ever since arriving at Pargnott Court was to be fully appreciated and respected by Mr. Granger.

Receiving a nod from Mr. Granger, Harry knew that he succeeded. Then, out of the blue, Mr. Granger stepped forward and gave Harry a tight hug. Harry heard Mrs. Granger sniffling behind him. When he let go of Harry, he saw that Mr. Granger was on the verge of tears.

"Mr. Granger, are you okay?" asked Harry cautiously. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Mr. Granger feverishly shook his head.

"No, no, please stop being the one apologizing to me Harry," insisted Mr. Granger. "I should be the one apologizing."

"It's all right Mr. Granger. You really don't need to-"

"But I want to," interjected Mr. Granger, placing a hand on top of Harry's shoulder. "I'm sorry Harry, truly sorry, for all the times I've treated you like you've done something terribly wrong, when the whole time you've been the best thing to happen in my daughter's life." Harry couldn't help it. He started to blush bright red profusely, shocked that Mr. Granger had felt this way. "Thank you, Harry." Mr. Granger patted Harry's shoulder.

"And thank you Mr. Granger, and you too Mrs. Granger," said Harry, smiling, who received a confused look from Hermione's parents. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to having someone as wonderful and amazing as your daughter in my life."

"But Harry, how did we give you that opportunity?" asked a perplexed Mrs. Granger.

"By simply having her born," said Harry, who gave Mr. and Mrs. Granger a hug before turning around to join Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, who were waiting patiently by the foot of the stairs.

"What was that about?" asked Ron when Harry finally joined his friends.

"I was just thanking Hermione's parents," said Harry, glancing at Hermione, who frowned.

"For what?" she asked. Harry told her the same thing he told Hermione's parents. When he was finished, Harry found himself almost thrown down onto the ground because Hermione had thrown herself onto Harry to give him a rib-cracking hug. "Oh Harry, I don't know what to say." Hermione had tears rolling down her face. "No one has ever said anything like that to my parents before."

"Well, I think it's time someone should," replied Harry, smiling as his eyes first landed on the photo album he was clutching in his arms, then onto Hermione, who was speechless. When the four of them reached the top landing, they all decided to head into Hermione's room. While Harry placed the photo album on top of his bed, Hermione followed suit and placed the Playstation 2, video games, onto his bed, and Ron and Ginny placed the deluxe Firebolt carrying case, the Weasley Wizard Wheezes, and the photos from Mrs. Figg, Mark, and the Dursleys on his bed as well. Harry smiled pleasantly as his eyes scanned the presents on his bed.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. This is the best birthday I've ever had," said Harry as he plopped himself on top of his bed completely surrounded by his presents.

"That's what we were aiming for," said Hermione, looking around at Ron and Ginny.

"And it looks like we succeeded," piped in Ginny, grinning.

"Thank you all again. I am forever grateful to having friends like you in my life," said Harry, grinning widely. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were all grinning from ear to ear.

"Same here," the three of them said at the same time. A few minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Granger came up to check on them.

"Are you all done cleaning already? asked Hermione incredulously. "You can't be. You couldn't be, not with you two being Muggles." Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at each other, both having a furtive smile on their faces. "Well?"

"While Henry and I were in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley snuck back in and used her wand to clean up the rest of the house in a matter of minutes. We caught her just as she was about to Apparate. She told us that she couldn't resist." Everyone laughed. "Anyway, are you four ready for bed?" Ron and Ginny said goodnight to Harry, Hermione, along with Mr. and Mrs. Granger, suppressing a yawn with one hand and waving with the others.

After Harry and Hermione said goodnight to Mr. and Mrs. Granger as they closed the door behind them, Harry and Hermione started to absentmindedly undress. And, just like before, the two of them realized what they were doing and turn to look at each other, embarrassed as always.

"We've got to stop doing that," said Hermione, laughing nervously. "Before it gets too far."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Imagine the look on your father's face if he were to walk in on us," said Harry, rubbing the back of his neck apprehensively. The both of them chuckled nervously before Hermione excused herself to go the bathroom. She was relieved to see Harry already changed into his pajamas when she returned. They muttered goodnight to each other as the both of them settled themselves into their beds.

As Hermione reached over to turn off the bedside lamp and the bedroom was now engulfed into total and complete darkness and was now lit only by the light of the moon which was shining brightly through the window, Harry retrieved his wand, which was once again tucked inside his pillowcase and muttered "_Lumos_." Harry also took out his photo album, which Harry also stashed inside his pillowcase. He stashed the rest of his presents into his trunk earlier while Hermione went to the loo.

There were a few empty pages in the photo album, so Harry decided to add the pictures he received today, even the one with the Dursley family reunion picture. He put that one all by itself, while he placed the pictures of Mrs. Figg with his parents and the candid shot of himself that Mark gave him together on a page. When he was finished, Harry decided to look through the photo album once again.

Flipping the pages so that he was now staring down upon the first page to the photo album, the same feeling Harry got when he first laid eyes upon this gift Hermione had given him was back, which was the kind of happiness he hadn't felt for quite some time now, ever since the incident back at the Ministry.

The first picture he looked down upon was of him and Ron, back in their first year at Hogwarts, in the Gryffindor common room. Harry saw himself buried in books, while Ron was busy playing wizard chess. Harry laughed quietly to himself. He couldn't believe how young he and Ron used to be. Harry guessed Hermione was hiding behind an armchair, since part of it could be seen in the shot. Harry also couldn't believe how Colin had managed to take some of these pictures without him, Ron, or Hermione noticing. He did remember on some of these pictures of Colin telling them he just took a picture of them, but there weren't too many.

Harry's eyes moved to the next picture, and Harry couldn't help but chuckle. This was taken during their second year, obviously taken by Colin since Hermione was now in this shot, and Colin was apparently hiding behind some of the books in the library. Harry was also busy studying in this picture, along with Ron, whose face was scrunched up in frustration. Hermione on the other hand must have finished studying, because she was staring at Harry. Harry found himself studying the picture, curious as to why Hermione was staring at him, in _that _way. It seemed as if she was actually admiring him, but Harry shook his head, thinking that that theory about the way Hermione was staring him was simply preposterous.

Harry decided to take a look at another picture and not overanalyze the look Hermione was supposedly giving him. This one was a shot of him with Hagrid. Harry liked this photo. It was just him and Hagrid having a laugh as the two of them made their way up to the school. Harry turned the page. On this one, there was a shot of Harry with Sirius, which was taken at Grimmauld Place. Hermione must have taken it during the celebration when she and Ron found out that they were Prefects. Harry couldn't help the tears that were now slowly flowing down his face. Lately, he was trying his best not to think about Sirius, even though whenever he least suspected, objects around Hermione's house would strongly remind Harry of him. He knew that the more he tried to forget about his godfather, the more he would think about him. This was one of those moments.

Crying was something Harry tried his best not to do. That was most apparent when he tried his best not to shed a single tear in front of the Dursleys, but that was now a lost cause. So Harry figured if he could cry in front of the three people he so wished not to show this sort of breakdown, then why wasn't it okay to cry in the safe confines under his covers at night, where no one would see him releasing the anguish he was still feeling inside? Using the sleeve of his pajamas to wipe away his tears while deciding to look at another picture, Harry saw that this one was another picture of him with Hermione and Ron, but in their third year. This time the three of them were in the Great Hall having breakfast. Harry and Ron were talking animatedly and eating, while Hermione had a book pried open, but her eyes were not on the book. They were instead on Harry, and her eyes had the same look like in the previous picture where Harry was studying. What was with these looks that were starting to get to Harry?

He was now flipping through the photo album. Harry was trying to find a specific picture, and after flipping halfway through the photo album, he found them. These two pictures were yet again of him with Hermione and Ron, but in their fourth and fifth year. The same way Hermione was looking at Harry was apparent in these pictures as well. The picture of the three of them during their fourth year was taken after Harry had pulled Ron out of the lake during the Triwizard Tournament. While Hermione was indeed talking to Viktor Krum, her eyes were set on Harry. The second picture was taken with just him and Hermione when Harry agreed to meet Hermione during his date with Cho Chang at the Three Broomsticks. It showed Harry telling his tale to Rita Skeeter, and as Harry's eyes moved to where Hermione was in the picture, that same look was there again as she sat there listening to him.

After sitting there in complete and utter confusion, Harry decided to look at other pictures with him and Hermione. What Harry discovered shocked him. ALL of the pictures that had him and Hermione together, whether it was with just the two of them, or with Ron, or with everyone at Grimmauld Place, Harry saw that in each and every one of those pictures had Hermione looking at him in a certain way. Harry quickly shut the photo album close. He must have shut it pretty loudly because from under the covers, Harry could hear Hermione stirring in her bed and a faint, "Harry?" was heard. Harry stared down at the photo album, frowning at what he discovered. After he heard Hermione mutter his name again, with a more worried tone this time, he reluctantly pulled his bed covers off of him and looked across the room to where Harry saw Hermione propped up on one elbow.

"Harry? What was that noise? Are you okay?" she asked, sitting up now. Harry didn't say a word at first. What was with that look that was getting to Harry? Why was Hermione looking at him _that _way? Was she hiding something? What was it, if that was the case? Hermione must have gotten really worried by Harry's sudden silence. She got up and quickly made her way to Harry's bed and plopped herself right next to him. Hermione placed a hand gingerly on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, what is it?" Hermione looked down and saw what Harry was holding and gasped softly. "Oh Harry, is there a picture in there that you don't like? Oh, I knew I should have gotten you another gift. This was probably just too much for you, too soon." Hermione's hand made its way toward the photo album, and when Harry realized that Hermione probably wanted to take back the gift, he hastily stashed it back inside his pillowcase.

"No, I want to keep it Hermione," said Harry gruffly. Hermione bit her lower lip.

"I'm not so sure that it's best that you keep it," argued Hermione, who started to lean over Harry and her hand started groping around the pillowcase. "Not with how you look right now." Harry saw this and grabbed Hermione's hand before it found its way to the photo album.

"Hermione, just let me keep it!" said Harry, pushing Hermione's hand away. Hermione locked eyes with Harry, but Harry looked away quickly, since he couldn't bear to look at Hermione right now, not with how those looks of hers in the pictures were getting to him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" pleaded Hermione, and when Harry finally slowly looked up, he saw that the pleading was not only limited to the tone of her voice. Her brown eyes were also pleading to Harry to let her know what was wrong.

"Nothing," said Harry firmly, before lying down on his pillowcase so that he could make sure that Hermione would not make another attempt to take back her gift. Hermione sighed loudly before getting up and made her way back to bed. Harry couldn't help but feel a little guilty for the way he acted towards Hermione. Maybe he was just overreacting. Maybe Hermione wasn't looking at him a certain _way_. It wasn't like it was her fault for making Harry feel uncomfortable by the way she was supposedly looking at him in all the pictures. She didn't know how Harry was feeling, and Harry wasn't planning to tell her anytime soon.

"I'm sorry Harry," said Hermione softly from her bed. Her back was facing Harry, and listening very closely, he realized he could hear Hermione crying softly. Harry was quite taken aback at this reaction from Hermione. If he thought he felt a little guilty from the way he was treating Hermione a moment ago, Harry was feeling much worse now. Harry stood up and ran his way over to Hermione's bed.

"Hermione, please don't apologize. Please don't cry," said Harry, who was the one with the pleading eyes and voice now. He gingerly placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, which was trembling slightly since she was crying.

Hermione continued to sob quietly, shrugging Harry's hand away from her shoulder, and moving away from him. Turning away, Harry looked down at his feet, thinking about what he should do next. He didn't mean to make Hermione cry. That's what Ron did.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry, _really_. Please, stop crying. I really didn't mean to come off angry at you like that. I guess I really need to learn how to control my temper. And, I guess I can be a real _prat _sometimes, just-"Harry stopped talking. The quiet sobbing that was coming from Hermione was now replaced by soft laughter. Harry cautiously placed his hand onto Hermione's shoulder again. This time, Hermione did not move away. Instead, she quickly turned around in her bed to face Harry, a small grin forming on her face. Relief swept over Harry.

"Yes, you can be a _prat _sometimes when you want to be. And don't get me started with your temper," quiped Hermione. Harry smiled, suddenly grabbing one of Hermione's pillow and playfully hitting her in the face. Hermione gasped and quickly grabbed her other pillow and playfully hit Harry in the face as well. This soon ensued into a huge pillow fight. The both of them got in their fair share of catching one another off guard and hitting each other with their pillows.

"Hey, no fair, you knocked my glasses off and I couldn't see you," said Harry, whose hand was searching Hermione's bed for it. His hand found Hermione's hand, but Hermione withdrew it away quickly for no apparent reason. When Harry finally managed to find his glasses, he put them on and was surprised to see Hermione blushing slightly. Harry decided not to ask Hermione why she withdrew her hand and was blushing. "Well, I'm exhausted after that little, er, fun activity. We should probably get to bed."

Hermione nodded slightly, and said, "I'm already in mine." Harry smiled and slowly made his way over to his. As he started to pull the covers over his bed, Hermione called out his name. Harry laid down onto his bed, turning to face Hermione.

"Yes Hermione?" said Harry, waiting for Hermione to say something. He could see her thinking hard about what to say, and after a few seconds, she looked up nervously.

"Er Harry," she started, wringing her wrists apprehensively. "Are you sure there's nothing you'd like to tell me?" For a second there, Harry actually considered asking Hermione about the looks in all those pictures she was supposedly giving him, but decided last minute that now was not the time.

"I'm sure," replied Harry confidently. "Goodnight Hermione." He heard Hermione sigh softly before saying goodnight as well. Harry's hand was lingering towards the photo album tucked deep inside his pillowcase, but thought it best not to, since looking at those photographs not only brought extreme joy and sheer happiness, but immense sorrow and a state of confusion as well, and all Harry wanted to do now was to get some sleep, free of all those emotions. But as Harry tossed and turned all night long, he knew he wasn't going to achieve that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I really appreciate all the reviews I receive every time I update. It really is a joy to read each and every one! Now, for this chapter, Harry and Hermione will run into someone who will play a major role in upcoming chapters. You'll know what I mean later on. So, here it is. Enjoy! **

CHAPTER EIGHT

**BACK DOWN KNOCKTURN ALLEY**

It was now the last week of August, and in just a matter of days, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny would be starting another year at Hogwarts. When the four of them woke up the following morning, Mr. and Mrs. Granger suggested that they all go to Diagon Alley that day to buy their school supplies.

The four of them received some mail earlier and it was their usual list of school supplies that told them what they needed for the new school year and the other was the letter that told them to catch the Hogwarts Express as usual from King's Cross Station on September 1st. Hermione was enthralled when her parents made this announcement over breakfast.

"This is like Christmas for you, isn't it Hermione?" said Ron sarcastically as the four of them made their way up the spiral staircase to change. "You know, because the books are like the presents, and you can't wait to open them up!" Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored Ron, turning to Harry.

"I wonder who we'll get this year as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Oh, I do hope they'll be somewhat decent," said Hermione hopefully.

"Don't count on it," said Harry quietly. "Knowing our luck, we could go through another year with an insufferable teacher." Everyone groaned.

"I do hope you that you're absolutely wrong on that one mate," said Ron, grimacing.

By the time Harry and the others came downstairs after changing and retrieving their sacks of wizard money and their school lists, Mr. and Mrs. Granger were already waiting for them outside in the car.

When Mr. Granger realized that all of them could not fit in the car, with it only being a five-passenger vehicle, and there were six of them, Ron suggested that he send his owl Pig to this father so that he could contact the Floo Network Panel to set up the Grangers' fireplace so that they could Floo Powder their way to Diagon Alley. That only took ten minutes.

When Ron's owl Pig came zooming through an open window, Ron quickly read the letter Pig delivered and told them that everything was all set. Pig also brought a small package, which contained enough Floo Powder for all of them.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger insisted that the two of them would just take the car to Diagon Alley. Harry and the others were unable to coax them into using the Floo Powder, even if it was quicker.

"We'll just meet you four at Gringotts Bank, how about that?" asked Mr. Granger. "Just wait for us there." They all nodded and followed Mr. and Mrs. Granger outside to see them off.

"Be careful," yelled Mrs. Granger from the inside of the car. "And stick together!"

"Mum, we know our way around Diagon Alley by heart. Trust me, we won't get lost!" yelled back Hermione. They waved good-bye until they disappeared around a corner.

"Come on, let's get going," said Ron, nudging Ginny forward. Harry and Hermione followed the two of them back to Hermione's house.

The four of them settled themselves in front of the elaborate fireplace. As Ron took a pinch of Floo Powder and passed some over to Ginny, Harry looked over to where Hermione was standing, and noticed that Hermione had a frightened look on her face. She was shifting her feet uncomfortably, and biting her lower lip. When she saw that Harry was looking at her, Hermione's frightened look quickly disappeared and she put a fake smile on her face. Harry made his way over to Hermione.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder. She continued to put a fake smile on her face, but Harry knew better. Hermione was nervous, and she didn't want anyone, not even Harry, to know that she was.

"Nothing's wrong," said Hermione, laughing nervously.

"Hermione..." started Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"Harry, in case you forgot, just last night I was asking you what was wrong, and you didn't tell me. Now we're even, okay?" reminded Hermione. Harry reluctantly nodded, and turned around when Ginny poked him in the back. She was handing him the small package that contained the Floo Powder.

Ron stepped up to the fire, and threw the powder into the flames. With a roar, the fire turned emerald green and rose higher than Ron, who stepped right into it, shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished.

"We'll see you two there!" said Ginny as she too stepped up to the fire and vanished. Harry took a pinch of Floo Powder and handed the package to Hermione, who just stared down at it apprehensively.

"Hermione are you okay?" said Harry, frowning. "What is it?" As Hermione stood there staring nervously at the package of Floo Powder and the fireplace, it suddenly dawned on him. Hermione was feeling the exact same way he was feeling back in their second year when it was his first time to travel by Floo Powder. "Hermione, it's okay. I know how you're feeling right now. I felt the same way too a few years ago. It's quite all right, really." He smiled reassuringly at Hermione, who he saw sigh out loud and smile back at him.

"Are you sure?" she asked timidly.

"Trust me," assured Harry calmly. Now all you have to do is speak clearly, and be sure to get out of the right grate. Keep your elbows tucked in, and your eyes shut, because of the soot. Don't fidget, or you might well fall out of the wrong fireplace, but don't panic and get out too early. Wait until you see Ron and Ginny. I'll go right after you. All right, are you ready?"

After hearing all of Harry's instructions, Hermione took a pinch of Floo Powder from the small package and placed it on top of the mantle, slowly making her way to the edge of the fire. Taking a deep breath, she scattered the powder into the flames and stepped forward.

All of a suddenly Crookshanks appeared out of nowhere and jumped onto the mantle. He slowly made his way towards the small package containing the Floo Powder, and in doing so, knocked it off the mantle, scattering the remains of the Floo Powder everywhere. Hermione immediately swallowed a lot of ash, provoking a coughing fit.

"D-Diagon Alley," Hermione coughed. She too vanished.

Harry walked to the edge of the fire as well, taking a deep breath, who too was having a coughing fit after Crookshanks knocked over the small package of Floo Powder. He scattered the powder into the flames, stepping forward. It felt as if a warm breeze surrounded Harry. He opened his mouth wide and he too swallowed a lot of hot ash.

"D-Diagon Alley," he coughed. The familiar feeling of being sucked down a giant drain, spinning very fast, and the roaring in his ears was deafening. Harry knew by now that it was best to keep his eyes closed. He didn't want to risk opening his eyes just to feel really sick. This time nothing knocked his elbow, as he tucked it in very tightly, still spinning and spinning.

The next feeling to be felt were the cold hands slapping his face. Suddenly, he fell face forward, and luckily this time he caught himself before falling onto cold stone. He didn't want the bridge of this glasses to snap again. Harry was dizzy and confused, covered in immense soot, and so he gingerly got to his feet.

Harry expected Ron, Ginny, and Hermione to come up to him at that moment once he stepped out of the fireplace. Suddenly Harry's stomach lurched with anxiety and dread. He wasn't in Diagon Alley. He was in the last place he ever wanted to be, ever since accidentally arriving here during the beginning of his second year. Harry was back in Knockturn Alley.

"Oh no," whispered Harry to himself. His right hand lingered toward his wand. To his dismay, Harry realized that he was in the exact same shop he accidentally Floo Powdered himself into before, Borgin and Burkes. Thankfully he was alone again, and he was also thankful that this time he knew where he was.

Harry recognized the familiar glass nearby that held a withered hand on a cushion, a bloodstained pack of cards, and a staring glass eye. Harry grew uneasy at the sight of evil-looking masks staring down at him from the walls.

Harry suddenly noticed that he could hear a faint whimpering across the room near the assortment of human bones that laid upon the counter and the rusty spiked instruments that hung from the ceiling. He cautiously made his way toward the sound, just in case this was a trick. Being in a place like this, you cannot trust anything, or anyone for that matter.

Harry had a feeling he recognized the whimpering, and knew that if he was right, he had to get to this person straightaway, judging by how frightened the source of this whimpering was.

As Harry peered around the corner of the counter, there down on the floor was a shaking and trembling Hermione, whose face was pressed down onto her knees, with her arms hugging her legs tightly up to her chest. Apparently Hermione did not want to see anymore of the horrible items in this particular Dark Arts shop.

Harry couldn't blame her. Only the darkest of witches and wizards would enjoy looking at these sort of items. Well, probably Fred, George, and Ron would like to look at these sort of things, since they were envious of Harry when they found out where he had come out of during his second year.

As Harry kneeled down next to Hermione and softly tapped her shaking shoulder, Hermione screamed and nearly jumped out of her skin. She whipped out her wand and was pointing it straight at Harry's face.

"Hermione, it's me, Harry!" whispered Harry as he drew closer to Hermione so that she could get a closer look at his face. Once Hermione saw Harry's face, she nearly collapsed into his open arms and started whimpering into them. Harry started rubbing her back reassuringly. "Hermione, it's all right, I'm here now."

"Oh Harry, thank goodness you found me!" said Hermione, looking up at Harry and hugging him tightly. "Where in the world are we? Where are Ron and Ginny?" She looked around her nervously, and clung to Harry tighter when she looked up and saw the human bones that laid upon the counter above them. "This place is simply horrible."

"We're in Borgin and Burkes," replied Harry softly. "We're in Knockturn Alley." Hermione's eyes grew large in alarm when Harry said where they were.

"We're _where_? Oh no, how in the world did we get here?" asked Hermione frantically.

"You and I must have not spoken clearly enough in the fire back at your house," replied Harry quietly. "That's what I did the last time I ended up here." Hermione frowned.

"Oh that's right, I remember you telling me about that," whispered back Hermione. "Now that you're here Harry, we need to get out of here. When I was in here all alone, I couldn't go anywhere. I was too frightened to go anywhere all alone. I was afraid of who I might run into." Harry nodded.

"I know what you mean. I almost ran into Malfoy and his father in here last time," said Harry darkly. "The last thing we need is to meet them in here." Hermione gasped upon hearing this. She nodded and followed Harry as the two of them slowly and quietly made their way out of Borgin and Burkes.

The dark, narrow street Harry and Hermione could see through the dusty shop window was giving them goose bumps all over. Just as Harry reached for the doorknob, he heard Hermione scream. Whirling around, Harry saw Mr. Borgin, a stooping man with a voice as oily as his hair, who had a hand placed firmly on Hermione's shoulder.

"Going so soon?" said Mr. Borgin, still clutching tightly onto Hermione's shoulder. Hermione begged with her eyes for Harry to help her. "So sure you didn't see anything in here that might interest you?" Mr. Borgin's eyes studied Harry's face, and Harry hurriedly covered his scar.

Harry absolutely did not want anyone to know that he was here. He was just barely starting to get on the Ministry of Magic's good side again, and the last thing Harry wanted was to give the Ministry a reason to not trust him again by hearing that Harry Potter was spotted in Knockturn Alley.

"Er, no, we did not see anything that we liked sir," said Harry, taking a step closer to him and Hermione. "If you don't mind, my friend and I need to get going. We have prior commitments to attend to." Mr. Borgin continued to study Harry's face. Suddenly, he started smiling and before Harry could do anything, he started to drag Hermione off to a table of items for sale.

He stopped in front of a card that was propped on a magnificent necklace of opals. Mr. Borgin quickly removed the card that had a warning to not touch this particular item before Hermione had the chance to read it. Harry knew that this item was cursed, and had claimed the lives of nineteen Muggle owners to date.

"How about this particular item?" suggested Mr. Borgin, nudging Hermione forward. Harry quickly made his way towards them.

"I, er, I don't-" stammered Hermione, looking absolutely terrified as she glanced down at the necklace of opals.

"You don't have to buy it if you don't want to my dear. Why don't you just touch it?" Hermione shuddered when Mr. Borgin took Hermione's hand and just when it was an inch from the necklace of opals, Harry grabbed and pulled Hermione from Mr. Borgin's grasp.

"Sorry, she doesn't like jewelry," said Harry, placing Hermione behind him. She clung to him from behind, clutching his shoulders and shaking. "Like I said a moment ago, she and I have prior commitments to attend to. Thank you anyway for your services." Mr. Borgin just nodded and gave a look that made Harry and Hermione more than happy to leave his shop.

"Hope to see you again," called Mr. Borgin as Harry closed to door to his shop.

"Not if I can help it," muttered Harry to Hermione, who nodded in agreement. They had emerged into a dingy alleyway that was made up entirely of shops devoted to the Dark Arts.

Opposite of Borgin and Burkes was the same nasty window display of shrunken heads Harry remembered from last time, and two doors down, a large cage was alive with gigantic black spiders. "Ron would be cringing right now if he saw that," said Harry, pointing to the large cage full of the gigantic black spiders. Hermione smiled a little.

As Harry and Hermione continued to find their way out of Knockturn Alley, Harry suddenly pulled Hermione into the nearest Dark Arts shop. Hermione looked up at Harry bewilderedly. Harry held up a finger to his lips for her to keep quiet.

"Welcome to the Serpent's Saloon," said a raspy voice behind Harry and Hermione, making the both of them jump. "Table for two?" Hermione was about to tell the one-toothed waitress with bone-white hair no, but Harry now held up a finger to her lips.

"Yes please," said Harry hastily. He shook his head at Hermione when she gave him a puzzled look. "I'll explain later," he whispered to her as they followed the witch to a table.

Hermione grimaced at the table at which they were seated to. Harry looked down and knew why she was grimacing. Red spots were splattered all over the tablecloth, and Harry suspected that it wasn't red paint.

The witch handed them their menus, and Hermione continued to grimace as her eyes scanned the food listed on them. "Could I get you anything to drink?" she asked with a raspy voice, coughing loudly. Harry moved his chair closer to Hermione so that he wouldn't be coughed upon by the witch.

"Er, water, I suppose," said Harry, looking up at the witch, who he saw was staring at his forehead. He again hurriedly covered his scar. She scribbled this down onto a pad. When the witch went to get their water, Hermione poked Harry, who was staring at the entrance to the restaurant they were in. "I saw someone," he told Hermione, who too was now looking at the entrance.

"Who?" she whispered.

"Malfoy," said Harry, still looking at the entrance. "That's why I dragged you in here. I thought this was just another Dark Arts shop. If I had known that this was a restaurant, I would have dragged you to another place. This place is creepier than Borgin and Burkes, and this is where people actually eat?"

Harry saw that every table in this restaurant was covered with red spots, and the same stuff that Mr. Borgin sold in his shop decorated this restaurant. The centerpiece on their table and on every table was a skull with a candle inside of it, rotting flesh still on the skull in various spots. It glowed eerily at Harry and Hermione. Evil-looking masks were staring down at them from the walls.

"Malfoy?" repeated Hermione, whose eyes were still glued to the entrance. "Oh, I do hope that he doesn't come in here," said Hermione worriedly.

"You spoke too soon," said Harry darkly. Hermione, who glanced down at her menu for just a second, looked up and gasped loudly. Walking into the entrance was none other than Draco Malfoy, but he wasn't alone.

"Wait a minute, is that Pansy Parkinson?" asked Hermione, with a bemused look on her face. "Are they-?"

"Maybe, by the looks of this restaurant," replied Harry. Just like the restaurant Hermione had dragged Harry into back in Oxfordshire where it was exclusively for couples, this was too, though not as romantic and very creepy-looking. There were couples kissing, but Harry couldn't comprehend how one would feel romantic in a place like this.

Harry and Hermione quickly pulled up their menus to completely cover their face, hoping that Malfoy and Pansy would not be seated near them, but with no such luck. The witch had seated them one table away from Harry and Hermione, with Harry's back to them.

"Hermione, whatever you do, do not put that menu down," whispered Harry.

"And whatever you do Harry, do not turn around," said Hermione in turn.

As Harry and Hermione sat there in silence, Harry was killing the time before the witch waitress would come back with their water and ask what they would be ordering by actually looking at what the Serpent's Saloon served. Earlier, Harry had wondered why the restaurant had the word serpent as the name of their restaurant, seeing as to how there were no snake decorations or the sort.

But as Harry read the menu, a lot of the food there had actual snakes as an ingredient, like Sautéed Snake, Snake Shakes, Snake Soufflé, roast snake, boiled snake, snake pudding, snake ice cream.. He peered around his menu to look at Hermione, who pulled down her menu just a little bit and gave Harry a disgusted look.

"Harry, did you see the specials for today?" whispered Hermione. "Sliced Snake and Chips!" The look on Hermione's face was so comical that Harry couldn't help but laugh at her, even if they were surrounded by the Dark Arts decorations. A few moments later their witch waitress came back with two glasses of water.

"Er, are you sure that this is water?" asked Harry, as he held up his glass of water at eye level. Hermione was peering at it suspiciously. This water was unlike any water Harry had ever seen. Putrid green, slimy objects were floating inside of it, and the water had a red tint color to it; Harry suspected that the red stuff in the water was the same thing that was splattered all over the their tablecloth.

"Of course it is, Serpent's Saloon-style," replied the witch. Harry leaned towards Hermione as the witch coughed some more towards Harry. "What'll you two have?"

"Does everything have snake in it?" said Hermione, more to herself than to the witch waitress.

"That's our specialty," said the witch waitress. "Are you ready to order or what?"

"Give us a few more minutes," said Harry. The witch waitress nodded her head slightly and went to another table. When she was an earshot away, Harry whispered to Hermione, "That should give us the time we need to get out of here unseen." Hermione nodded.

Harry figured that all they needed was some sort of distraction, so that they could slip away unnoticed. As Harry and Hermione sat there looking around for some means of a diversion, a drawling voice was soon heard behind him. It was Malfoy, who seemed to be complaining about something.

"It was all because of _Potter _that my father got landed in prison," said Malfoy spitefully. "If it weren't for him, then my father wouldn't be in Azkaban right now. He and the others don't deserve to be there. One day, Potter _will _pay. No matter what it takes, he will pay. I can't go anywhere now besides Knockturn Alley without witches and wizards alike who are sided with Dumbledore looking down upon the Malfoy name. Potter tainted my name." Malfoy said the last sentence with such disdain that if he knew Harry was just sitting a few feet away, he wouldn't be surprised if he would curse him then and there.

Harry wanted to turn around at that moment to tell Malfoy that it was not his fault that his family was finally exposed to what they really were, but his own father for deciding to mix with such bad company, but held it back in. Right now Harry's main priority was to find a way for him and Hermione to get out.

"It's quite all right Draco. Just give it time, and I'm pretty sure once we're out of Hogwarts, you'll be the one who will bring honor back to the Malfoy name," assured Pansy Parkinson from behind Harry.

"Don't count on it," said Hermione quietly from behind her menu. Harry smiled and nodded.

A moment later, he felt Hermione poke his hand that was lying on the table across from hers. Harry looked towards the direction Hermione was looking at. Their witch waitress was slowly making her way to a table to their right, hands full of snake entrees; she could barely see where she was going.

Harry quickly understood what Hermione was thinking. He would simply trip the witch waitress by sticking out his leg, and since she could barely see, she wouldn't know that Harry was the one who tripped her, and she would fall, dropping all the food onto whoever, thus creating the perfect distraction for them to slip away unnoticed without Malfoy ever seeing them in there.

Harry waited until the witch waitress was just a few inches away before he stuck out his foot. It was all too perfect when the witch spilled all the food she carrying onto Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, and they couldn't see a thing, with their faces all covered in snakes dishes.

"Quick, let's go!" said Harry, who grabbed Hermione's hand and walked away from their table as calmly as possible. No one took notice of them, since everyone's attention was on Malfoy and Pansy, who were yelling profusely at the witch waitress at what an incompetant waitress she was.

When Harry and Hermione were far away from the Serpent's Saloon, the both of them doubled up in laughter.

"This is like the second time we've left a restaurant laughing our heads off," said Hermione, shaking her head in disbelief. "What is it with the two of us always running into people we really don't want to run into and going into restaurants that we really don't want to be in?" Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows? All I know is that I am glad we got out of those situations," said Harry. Hermione smiled and nodded. "Now what do you say we continue trying to find our way out of here and trying to avoid those we don't want to see? I really don't feel like hiding in another one of these shops and restaurants." Hermione nodded once again, and together, they both tried finding a way out of Knockturn Alley.

As Harry and Hermione made their way through Knockturn Alley, shabby-looking wizards and witches were watching them from the shadows of doorways, muttering to each other. Harry felt jumpy once again, and he could tell by how Hermione was clutching very tightly to his arm that she was feeling the same way too.

Suddenly, the same aged witch that made Harry jumped when he was there last time appeared, shoving a tray of what looked like horribly whole human fingernails into Hermione's face. She leered at the both of them, showing her mossy teeth. "Lost again my dear?" she said, still leering.

"We're fine, thanks," muttered Harry, and he pulled Hermione away from the aged witch. She watched them walking away. Hermione continued to cling tightly to Harry.

"Harry, how do we get out of here?" asked Hermione, jumping at every little noise they heard.

"If I remember correctly, the way out of here is this way," said Harry, pointing ahead of them. Through the twisting alleyway, Harry could see sunlight. Just as they turned a corner, someone had bumped hard into him. Harry looked behind him and saw a girl with sleek, shiny, light-blonde hair walk past them.

Harry found it odd how someone who didn't look like most of the witches and wizards who usually sulked around Knockturn Alley would be going in there, but knowing how things were in the Wizarding world, things don't always appear as they seem.

"Well that was rather rude," said Hermione, leaning towards Harry. "That person could have at least apologized." She turned to look back at the person who had bumped into Harry.

"It's no big deal, really. Besides, I don't think we should mess with that lot back there. If I were to ask that person to apologize to me, I wouldn't be surprised if they'd cursed me. Come on, let's just keep going." Hermione gave one last look at Knockturn Alley before following Harry.

Harry turned back around and they continued their way out of Knockturn Alley. Soon bright sunlight was shining down onto Harry and Hermione's faces. They saw the familiar, snow-white marble building in the distance. It was Gringotts Bank. Harry and Hermione sighed with relief, finally being at the location they wanted to be at in the first place.

They spotted Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Ron and Ginny looking worriedly around at the bustling crowd of witches and wizards. Mrs. Granger started sobbing into her husband's shoulder. Harry and Hermione pushed their way through the crowd and started waving their hands wildly about, trying to catch their attention. Ron spotted them first and told Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Ginny, and the four of them quickly made their way to meet Harry and Hermione halfway.

"Hermione! Harry!" shouted Mrs. Granger, tears streaking down her face. "Oh thank goodness you two are all right!" Harry and Hermione soon found themselves engulfed in hugs.

"Where in the world did you two go?" asked a bewildered Mr. Granger, clinging Hermione close to him.

"Knockturn Alley," replied both Harry and Hermione darkly. Mr. and Mrs. Granger just stood there, while Ron looked at them enviously and Ginny gasped loudly.

Hermione and Harry went on to explain to Mr. and Mrs. Granger what exactly Knockturn Alley was. The both of them were speechless by the time Harry and Hermione finished.

"I didn't know a horrible place like that existed, and so close too!" said Mrs. Granger, looking towards the way Harry and Hermione came from. "Are you sure you two are all right?" Harry and Hermione both nodded.

"I'm just glad that I got to Hermione in time," replied Harry softly, and everyone turned to look at him. The only detail Harry had left out of their encounters at Knockturn Alley was the part where Hermione almost touched the cursed necklace of opals. "Those opals were cursed. They've claimed the lives of nineteen Muggle owners to date."

Hermione gave Harry a grateful look before walking up to him and hugging him, whispering into his ear, "Thank you." For some reason, this made shivers run up and down Harry's spine and Harry slowly pulled away from Hermione.

"This Floo Powder business sounds very dodgy to me," said Mr. Granger as the six of them made their way up the steps of Gringotts Bank. Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione all had to get some more wizard money to make their purchases. "For all we know, you two could have ended up in the place You-Know-Who's could be hiding at. I don't know if I want any of you using that means of transportation anymore."

"Dad, Ron and Ginny made it out fine. It was just a matter of me and Harry not speaking clearly enough, that's all, really," assured Hermione as she looked up at her father.

"But if you and Harry had just come with us using the car, then you wouldn't have had to go through that horrible incident," argued Mrs. Granger, looking down at her daughter with concern.

"Really Mr. Granger, Floo Powder is fine. Hermione and I know better that next time we need to speak more clearly. Now come on, let's get our money so we can start shopping!" said Harry, trying to make it seem like their encounter in Knockturn Alley wasn't that bad. Mr. and Mrs. Granger eventually gave in and decided to stop talking about not using Floo Powder anymore.

Harry only got a dozen bronze Knuts, a few silver Sickels, and some gold Galleons. Harry had plenty already in his sack of wizard money. He only wanted to get some extra just in case he saw something he liked in one of the shops that wasn't on his booklist.

Their first stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Harry grew some more over the summer and needed some more robes, with his school robes now several inches too short in the arm and leg. The same applied to Ron. He had seen Ron put some of his old robes on when they were sharing a room earlier and laughed at how short they were on Ron now.

Hermione and Ginny decided to get themselves some more robes as well, even though they really didn't need any. They mentioned something about how girls "can never have too many clothes." Ron and Harry just rolled their eyes before following them inside Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get fitted.

After they were finished and had their robes all wrapped and ready to go, Hermione suggested that they all head to Flourish and Blott's next.

"You know what? I haven't had the chance to look at my booklist," said Hermione, who took hers out of her pocket. Her eyes scanned across it fast.

Harry just realized that he didn't have the chance to look at it as well. Looking down at the list, he saw that he needed the following: _The Standard Books of Spells, Grade 6, _by Miranda Goshawk, _Advanced Transfiguration Part II _by Clementine Caruthers, and _Defending Yourself Against the Dark Arts_ by Bernal Oberon.

"I hope that this year in Defense Against the Dark Arts our whole class would not entirely be devoted to the textbook," said Harry, turning to Ron, who nodded in agreement.

"As much as I love books, I also agree with you Harry," said Hermione, who stepped up next to them. "We didn't learn a thing last year!" The four of them headed inside Flourish and Blott's, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Granger, which was crowded with witches and wizards alike. The manager spotted Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione and made his way towards them.

"Hogwarts I suppose?" he said. "Come to get your new books?" The four of them nodded and followed the manager. Harry and the others told him what they needed and were out of Flourish and Blott's in ten minutes.

They would have been out of there sooner, but Hermione wanted to stay a little longer to look at more of the books, but Harry was the one who managed to pry her away. Hermione looked longingly behind her at the bookshop windows.

"Oh please, just a little bit longer?" begged Hermione as Harry and Ron dragged her away slowly but surely from the bookshop. "I saw this really _interesting _book-"

"They're _all _interesting books to you Hermione," said Ron, shaking his head. "Now come on, we can't stay in Flourish and Blotts all day long-"

"Says you," retorted Hermione. Ron let go of his grip of Hermione and walked ahead of her and Harry to walk beside Ginny.

"Hermione, Ron's right. Don't you also need to replenish your store of potions ingredients? Come with us to the Apothecary," cajoled Harry. Hermione sighed and reluctantly nodded her head, giving one last longing look back at the bookshop.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger suggested that they treat them to some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Trudging around with their heavy bags, everyone was more than happy to take a break. After eating their ice cream quickly, Ginny suggested that they take a look inside the Magical Menagerie.

"You're not planning to get another pet now are you?" asked Ron as he followed Ginny inside the shop that really didn't have that much room inside since every inch of wall was hidden by cages. Harry held his nose, since it was quite smelly, while Hermione covered her ears since it was really noisy, what with all the squeaking, squawking, jabbering, and hissing.

"No, I just want to take a look around that's all," replied Ginny.

"I do hope that's all you're planning to do as well Hermione," said Mr. Granger, who was also holding his nose. "That cat of yours is already a handful."

"You can say that again," said Ron, smirking at Hermione. Pretty soon the smell was starting to get to Harry and Mr. Granger, so the two of them told the others that they would wait outside for them while they continued to look around inside.

As Harry casually glanced around at the passing witches and wizards, Mr. Granger cleared his throat loudly. Harry slowly turned his attention to Mr. Granger, unsure of what Mr. Granger was about to say. Last time, things were good between the two of them, but with Mr. Granger, Harry knew that that could easily change.

"Yes Mr. Granger?" said Harry timidly. Mr. Granger started laughing.

"Harry, are you still intimidated by me?" asked Mr. incredulously. "Please, don't be. All I wanted to say is thank you, again. I didn't get the chance to tell you that earlier. If you hadn't stopped Hermione from touching those cursed opals-"

"Please Mr. Granger, I did what I thought was the right thing to do. Hermione is my friend, and I would never let anything bad happen to her," said Harry, smiling modestly.

"Of course, of course. Ah, finally, they are out of that very foul-smelling shop!" said Mr. Granger, pointing behind Harry, who turned. Hermione and Ginny were talking excitedly about something, while Ron was deeply immersed in a conversation with Mrs. Granger. They stopped talking when they realized Harry had walked up to them.

Harry was about to ask Ron and Mrs. Granger what they were talking about, but Mrs. Granger suggested that they continue with their shopping and dragged Ron and the others away before Harry got the chance to interrogate her and Ron.

After going around to a few more shops, aside from the school robes, potions ingredients, and schoolbooks, Harry got a handful of new quills and a dozen rolls of parchment. As Harry consulted his list once again, making sure that he got everything that he needed, he saw at the very bottom of the parchment some writing that was very minuscule. Harry drew the piece of parchment paper closer and saw that he needed one more thing.

"Dress robes," said Harry to himself. Hermione, who was walking next to him, frowned.

"What?" she asked. Everyone stopped walking and turned their attention to Harry.

"We need to get some dress robes," said Harry, showing Hermione the minuscule writing. She gasped. Ron groaned.

"Dress robes? Don't tell me that we're having another Yule Ball," said Ron groaning some more.

"Don't worry Ron. Fred and George already bought you some decent ones," said Harry. Ron shook his head.

"It's not that. I just don't want to go through another experience like that again," complained Ron, frowning. Harry nodded, while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. Tell me, what was so bad about it?" said Hermione, crossing her arms.

"Oh I don't know, how about Harry and I having to ask girls to be our dates?" said Ron, also crossing his arms. "That was one of the worst! Don't tell me that I need to remind you what happened after the ball."

"Well maybe if you and Harry didn't wait until the last minute then you two wouldn't have had such a horrible time and had gone with the person you had in mind instead of going with whoever was still available. And no, you needn't remind. If I could, I would have those horrible memories obliviated," said Hermione with a wave of her hand. Ron muttered something under his breathe before telling Harry that they might as well head back to Madam Malkin's for their dress robes.

As Harry walked alongside Ron, a sudden wave of panic overcame Harry. Why _did_ they need some more dress robes? What did Dumbledore have in store for them this year? Harry didn't want to go through another ordeal of asking a girl to be his date. After all, he did went through so much trying to ask Cho Chang to be his date and she didn't even end up being his date.

That was then, and this is now. Even if he didn't fancy Cho anymore and didn't fancy anyone in particular right now, his head was buzzing with concern about who he would ask to be his date.

Holding the door open for everyone to Madam Malkin's, Harry actually considered asking Hermione to be his to whatever dance Dumbledore was planning. He didn't want to ask last minute like last time, and figured he wouldn't have such a bad time if he just went with a friend. Being stuck with Hermione all night long didn't seem like a bad idea at all.

As he saw Ron and Ginny going in to get themselves fitted for their dress robes and Mr. and Mrs. Granger were somewhere else in the shop, Hermione was all by herself looking at some of the items on sale.

As Harry quickly made his way over to Hermione, he suddenly started to feel really nervous. Knots started to form inside his stomach, and soon Harry couldn't stake another step. What was wrong with him? Why was he suddenly nervous about asking Hermione to be his date? She was his friend, so there really wasn't a reason to be nervous.

Harry suddenly realized that he felt the same exact way when he was about to ask Cho to be his date to the Yule Ball. But that was Cho, Harry reminded himself, a girl he fancied at the time, and this was Hermione, who was just a friend, so there really wasn't a good explanation for him to be feeling that nervous, or was there?

Harry didn't have the time to think more on about this dilemma because suddenly Hermione was standing right in front of him.

"Harry?" said Hermione, waving her hand in Harry's face. "Are you all right? You looked like you were somewhere else a moment ago. All you okay?" She placed a hand onto Harry's shoulder and looked into his eyes, which did nothing good for Harry, who was growing more and more apprehensive by the second.

"I'm all right," said Harry, who was surprised at how nervous he sounded. Hermione must have taken notice too, because she started frowning and studying his face.

"Are you sure? Harry, is there something you need to tell me? Please, whatever it is, just tell me?" She smiled sweetly at him, making Harry's hands start to get all sweaty and slightly shaky.

"H-Hermione, w-would you..." started Harry, but he stopped before he blurted out what he was meaning to ask her. Why was he even asking Hermione this question? Harry wasn't even sure if Dumbledore was even planning to have another dance. What if they needed some new robes for other occasions? Having to buy new dress robes didn't exactly mean that a dance was coming up. Maybe some very important people were coming and they all needed to dress in formal attire to suit the occasion.

"Would I what Harry?" said Hermione, who continued looking into Harry's eyes. Harry started to laugh nervously.

"Oh, nothing, never mind," said Harry, taking a step back, causing Hermione to drop her hand that was placed on Harry's shoulder a second ago to drop to her side. She continued to look into Harry's eyes.

"Harry, something is obviously troubling you. Please tell me," pleaded Hermione. Harry spotted Ron and Ginny behind Hermione and quickly made his way over to them without another word to her.

"Hermione, we're finished. It's yours and Harry's turn now," said Ginny. Hermione nodded and ran to catch up to Harry.

"Harry-" started Hermione.

"Not now Hermione, we need to get fitted," said Harry, who quickly disappeared into a vast array of fabric.

With all of their shopping done, Harry and the others made their way to the fireside in the Leaky Cauldron, where he, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and all of their shopping would be traveling back to Pargnott Court using Floo Powder. They said their good-byes to the Grangers, who were leaving the pub for the Muggle street on the other side where their car was parked.

Harry and the others had a hard time convincing Mr. and Mrs. Granger that it was still okay to travel back to Pargnott Court using Floo powder.

"Taking the car is so much safer," said Mrs. Granger eagerly.

"I thought we finished this discussion earlier Mum," said Hermione impatiently. "Besides, in case you forgot, we can't all fit in the car. Now go on, we'll meet you back home."

"Make sure you two say where you are going clearly this time," said Mrs. Granger worriedly. "We don't want either one of you ending up in the worst place possible again." Harry and Hermione assured Mr. and Mrs. Granger that they would, and after much coaxing from Ron and Ginny as well, Mr. and Mrs. Granger left, looking back until they exited the pub.

"Why don't you two go first this time?" suggested Ginny, nudging Harry and Hermione forward, causing them to stand really close together. Harry slowly took a step back so they were now one feet apart.

"I'll go first," said Hermione, who by the look on her face, looked a little hurt. Harry looked down sadly. He didn't mean to make Hermione feel bad by his behavior. This wasn't the first time. He did make her cry back in Hermione's bedroom. Harry felt downright ashamed of making Hermione feel the way she did. Harry was about to apologize to Hermione, but she shouted "Pargnott Court!" before Harry had the chance.

"Your turn Harry," said Ginny. Harry nodded, taking off his glasses and putting them safely into his pocket before helping himself to Floo powder. Having to travel in a way that wasn't exactly his cup of tea certainly didn't enlighten his already guilt-stricken mood.

As Harry tumbled his way out of Hermione's fireplace, he found Hermione standing a few feet away, looking really despondent. He quickly made his way over to her. Hermione looked up and realized that Harry had arrived and took a step back from him.

"Don't bother taking a step back away from me, I've already done it for you," said Hermione bitterly. Tears were on the verge of falling down on her face. Harry looked around and spotted a box of tissue and handed one to Hermione, who reluctantly took it.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me lately," said Harry, frowning. "I wish I knew, so I'd know what not to do so I won't hurt you again. It pains me to see you like this, especially when I see that I'm the cause of your pain. Please forgive me. I promise you, next time I will try to control these weird things I'm going through and handle it better." Hermione slowly looked up at him, then looked away.

"Harry, if you need to ask me something, you shouldn't be afraid to tell me," started Hermione quietly. "I thought we were friends." Harry took a step closer to Hermione, causing Hermione to look a little surprised.

"All I can tell you Hermione is that when and if the time times, I promise I will tell you. I just don't think it's time to ask you, just yet." Harry looked down at Hermione, anxiously waiting for her response. Harry wouldn't have been surprised if Hermione demanded to know what he was meaning to ask her back at Madam Malkin's. But that wasn't the case; Hermione looked up at Harry, smiled and nodded.

"Okay Harry," she replied softly. "But don't forget, you have a lot of promises to keep. I'll be sure to remind you every chance I get." Harry smiled and started laughing.

"If that means like reminding me and Ron to get a move on with our homework, then it shouldn't be a problem at all," said Harry, chuckling. A moment later Ron, followed by Ginny a minute later, came tumbling out of the fireplace.

"What took you two so long?" said Harry, who went to help Ron and Ginny up.

"Thanks," said Ginny, grabbing her bags, which were scattered all over the floor. Harry realized that he didn't grab his bags off the floor yet, and so he and Ron helped each other find their own bags.

"It was because of Ginny," said Ron, hauling all of his bags to where Hermione was standing. "She forgot one of her bags at Madam Malkin's and I had to wait for her while she had to go run and get it."

"What's the rush anyway?" said Ginny, who also hauled her bags to where everyone was at. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger aren't even here yet."

"They should be arriving in thirty minutes or so," said Hermione, looking at a clock on a table to her right. "Why don't we get all this stuff into our trunks in the meantime?" Everyone nodded and slowly hauled all of their bags up the spiral staircase.

As Harry and Hermione were finishing packing their school supplies, Ron and Ginny came into Hermione's bedroom. Ron plopped himself onto Harry's bed.

"Well, we're done," said Ginny, who plopped herself onto Hermione's bed. Hermione closed her trunk. A few moments later, Harry closed his.

"I'm done," said Hermione.

"Me too," chimed in Harry.

As the four of them debated on what to do next, Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked into the room. Mrs. Granger went around the room to hug everyone.

"Oh thank goodness all of you made it back home safely," said Mrs. Granger, looking at all of them happily. "I made my husband drive home as fast as he could." Mr. Granger nodded.

"Oh Mum, what if you and Dad got into a car crash! There really wasn't anything for you to worry about," said Hermione fretfully, frowning at her parents. "When are you two going to truly trust magic?"

"Not if it's going to be used for quick fixes when it can be done the Muggle-way and when it harms the lives of those we love," answered Mr. Granger, who got a nod of agreement from his wife.

"No matter whether we trust magic or not, the both of us are just glad to know that all of you are here now, safe and sound," said Mrs. Granger, clapping her hands together happily. "Now, how about some dinner? I bet all of you are starved!"

"Very," said Ron, jumping up from Harry's bed. He quickly followed Mr. and Mrs. Granger downstairs, while Harry, Hermione, and Ginny stayed behind for a moment.

"Oh, I just can't wait for the new school year to begin," said Ginny eagerly. "I can't wait to see everyone at school!" Hermione cast a furtive glance at Ginny.

"Now by everyone, do you _really _mean Dean Thomas?" said Hermione. Ginny started turning bright red.

"Oh w-well, I-I," stammered Ginny, looking really embarrassed.

"It's all right Ginny, Ron's not here right now, remember?" said Hermione, smiling at Ginny, who eventually calmed down. Harry suggested that the three of them head downstairs before Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Granger started wondering what was keeping them.

After dinner, Ron asked Harry if he wanted some help moving some of his things back into the guest room. Harry didn't realize that he and Ginny didn't get around to moving back into their old rooms after she and Ron were completely cured.

"Well, I guess we can," said Ginny, as everyone helped clean up the table. "True, it's only a matter of days until we head back to school, but we can use the time we have to sleep in our original sleeping arrangements. I personally miss talking to Hermione at night."

As he and Ron started moving some of his things back into the guest room, Harry felt that he would be missing the same exact thing. Harry didn't mind sharing the same room with Ron again, since they did share a dorm room together at Hogwarts, but sharing a room with Hermione was a completely different experience for him; not a particularly bad one, but quite an interesting one.

He never shared a bedroom with a girl before, and thought it would have been an uncomfortable experience, but it was far from that. True, there were those awkward moments of almost undressing in front of each other, and that one night Harry told Hermione that she was pretty and among other things, but Harry really liked sharing a room with Hermione and just simply talking. Their pillow fight was something he especially enjoyed. He never did that sort of thing as well.

When they were finished moving all of their things into the other room, which wasn't so hard now since the majority of their things were all packed and ready to go to King's Cross Station on September first, Harry and Ron walked back to Hermione and Ginny's room to say goodnight.

Harry walked up to Hermione as Ron was talking to Ginny. By the look on her face, Harry could tell that he wasn't the only one feeling a little sad about not sharing a room together anymore.

"It feels strange, doesn't it?" asked Hermione quietly.

"Yeah, it does," said Harry, nodding slowly. "I've gotten so used to sharing a room with you, it just doesn't feel right being back in the guest room." Hermione was about to say something else, but Harry found himself being dragged away by Ron.

"Come on Harry, I'm tired," said Ron between yawns. Harry muttered goodnight to Hermione and waved before Ron continued to drag him out of the bedroom he grew so fond of sharing with his other best friend.

After Ron and Harry changed into their pajamas, Ron turned to face Harry, an eager look on his face. Harry only noticed after he started to pull his covers over him and turned over to tell Ron goodnight. For some reason, Harry didn't feel like talking tonight.

He was probably tired from his and Hermione's little risky excursion at Knockturn Alley and all that shopping they did at Diagon Alley. But judging the look on Ron's face, Harry couldn't turn down a conversation with someone who looked ready to burst.

"Harry, I've got something to tell you," started Ron, smiling from ear to ear.

"Obviously," said Harry, laughing. "What is it?"

"Remember how things were with Percy and my family?" asked Ron, whose smile lessened a little. Harry nodded. "Well, the other night, when Ginny and I were still sharing a room together, we got a letter from Mum telling us that Percy finally apologized to them." Ron's grin grew larger again.

"It took him long enough," replied Harry.

"Yeah well, even if my mum and dad have forgiven him completely, Fred, George, Ginny, and myself haven't," said Ron with a frown. "We all still think he's a complete git for all the stuff he's said and done in the past. We're just glad that our parents aren't miserable anymore."

"I'm just glad everything's back to normal," said Harry yawning. He glanced at the clock beside him on a table. It was nearly midnight. "Well, it's late. Goodnight Ron." With a smile still on his face, Ron muttered goodnight sleepily back to Harry before pulling his covers over his head.

It took Ron a matter of two minutes to fall straight asleep. Even if Harry felt really tired, he was just laying there, staring at the ceiling. It just felt so strange to Harry to not be sleeping in the same room as Hermione, even if he had spent more years sleeping in the same room as Ron. In that limited time Harry and Hermione had shared a room together, Harry felt different. Mind you, there was absolutely nothing wrong sleeping in the same room as Ron, but as Harry laid there thinking, he felt that he preferred sleeping in the same room as Hermione more.

Apparently Hermione felt the same way, given the fact that the next morning when Ron and Harry went down to breakfast, Hermione got up from her chair at the dining table and gave Harry a tight hug.

"I missed you," whispered Hermione after they stopped hugging each other. After realizing what she had just said, Hermione added hastily, "Oh, what I meant by that was er, that I missed talking to you at night. Ginny fell asleep straightaway, and I basically laid there all night long staring at the ceiling." Hermione was blushing profusely at that moment.

"I felt the same way too," replied Harry, who too blushed a little.

"Breakfast is ready," called Mrs. Granger from behind Harry and Hermione. Turning around, they were surprised to see that everyone else was already seated at the table. Harry and Hermione smiled embarrassedly at them all and quickly walked to their seats, which were directly right across from each other.

Throughout the entire meal, Harry kept catching Hermione throwing furtive glances his way. Hermione would of course pretend that she wasn't and used the excuse of looking at the food, and not at Harry.

Ron nudged Harry in the elbow when they were eating fruits. He jerked his head slightly towards Hermione when she was busy talking to Ginny and asked, "What's up with her? Why does she keep staring at you?" Upon hearing this, Harry suddenly started choking on some strawberries. Ron thumped him hard on the back, while Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Ginny, and Hermione looked on worriedly.

"Harry are you all right?" asked Hermione, getting up from her seat. Harry motioned with his hand for her to sit back down.

"Yeah, y-yeah, I'm fine," assured Harry between coughs. "J-just, swallowed too much at once, that's all." Everyone shot furtive looks at each other before nodding. Harry took a sip of water.

As the others continued finishing their breakfast, Ron leaned in and whispered, "Are you sure it wasn't something I said?" Harry laughed nervously and told him no. Harry was relieved to see that Hermione no longer casted furtive glances his way. This behavior coming from Hermione strongly reminded Harry of the looks that preoccupied his mind when he was looking at the pictures in the photo album.

For the rest of the day Hermione purposely avoided being alone with Harry, always finding some excuse to be with Ginny. Harry didn't mind a bit. Just as long as Ron wasn't asking him questions why Hermione was acting the way she was, Harry could care less if Hermione ignored him for as long as she wanted.

Before Harry even realized it, it was now the last day of August, which meant that tomorrow they would all make their way down to King's Cross Station to board onto the Hogwarts Express. That evening, as Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting by the fireplace and chatting about all the stuff they all went through that summer, Mr. and Mrs. Granger appeared and told them to not to stay up too late because tomorrow was the big day when they would finally return to Hogwarts.

Everyone nodded and Mr. and Mrs. Granger wished them goodnight before heading off to bed. Ron and Ginny stood up suddenly, saying that they both needed to get a glass of water. Ever since that incident at breakfast where Hermione was casting furtive looks at Harry, this was like the first time that they were left alone together.

Harry and Hermione offered to accompany Ginny and Ron, but they told them that it wasn't necessary. As the two of them sat there in complete silence, Hermione cleared her throat softly and said nervously, "Harry, are things the same between us? I mean, is there something going on that we need to be aware of? Because lately, I don't know if it's just me, but I feel like there's something different about our friendship."

Harry sat there in silence, absorbing everything Hermione was saying. He glanced up to see Hermione anxiously awaiting his response. Frowning he nodded slowly. "Yeah, I suppose there is something going on, but what is it? There is something different, but is that good or bad?" Before Hermione could answer him, Ron and Ginny came back.

"Come on mate, you heard Hermione's parents. I checked the time and it's nearly midnight. In a matter of minutes we are officially starting another school year. We are going to be really busy in the morning." Harry nodded and stood up, looking at Hermione out of the corner of his eye and saw her rise too.

"We might as well go on up to bed," said Ginny as she yawned and stretched.

As Ron and Ginny walked ahead of them up the spiral staircase, Hermione held Harry back just a little bit. "Harry, meet me outside my room right after Ron falls asleep," she said, eyes darting to Ron and Ginny. "I'll do the same just as Ginny falls asleep. I need to talk to you some more."

Harry nodded as he watched Hermione catch up to Ginny at the top landing. Harry saw Ron waiting for him outside their room and quickened his steps up the staircase.

"Goodnight," they all muttered quietly to each other after closing their bedroom doors. Tonight Ron didn't fall asleep straightaway as he usually did. He was apparently too excited to fall asleep, much to Harry's dismay.

_Great_, thought Harry as he laid there half-listening to Ron go on and on about school and such, _the one night Ron decides to stay up is the one night I need him to go to sleep straightaway_. Harry decided to make the best out of the situation and just talk to Ron.

They spent most of their time talking about the upcoming Quidditch season, and guessing who they thought may try out for their house team since Fred, George, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell were no longer there.

"With you and me as Keeper and Seeker, that leaves three empty spots for the Chasers and two for the Beaters," said Ron from his bed, counting on his fingers.

"So you're certain you'll want to stay on the team this year?" asked Harry, glancing at Ron, who nodded slowly.

"I reckon I should. That is, if our new team captain doesn't kick me off. I'd also like to win the Cup again this year, don't you?" Harry nodded.

"I'll be sure to keep my temper down this year," said Harry, sighing. "I don't think I can stand another moment being banned from one of the things I love about being at school."

"You better mate," said Ron, turning around in his bed to look at Harry with an anxiety-filled face. "Honestly, I need you there with me."

"You don't need me," said Harry, sitting up. "You managed to win the Quidditch Cup without me on the team last year."

"Even though, I'd still like to have my best friend there with me," said Ron smiling. To Harry's delight, even if he did start to enjoy chatting with Ron again, Ron was soon asleep, snoring loudly into the night. He was however worried that Hermione had probably gone to bed as well, unable to wait for Harry to come out. He suspected that he and Ron talked for at least an hour.

Walking as quietly as possible to the door and slowly opening it, Harry held up his illuminated wand and was startled to find himself face-to-face with Hermione.

"Harry!" she whispered loudly. "Finally! I was going to come in there to get you, but thought it best not to just in case Ron was still awake. Ginny feel asleep ages ago and-" Harry suddenly held up a finger to Hermione's lips, motioning with his head behind him, towards Ron's bed.

"He just feel asleep not too long ago," said Harry quietly. "Let's go downstairs to talk, where we aren't at risk at waking anyone." Hermione nodded and followed Harry downstairs.

When they reached the living room, Hermione told Harry that she needed a glass of water and for him to light the fireplace while he waited for her to return. By the time Hermione returned, the fire was softly crackling, the light and warmth inviting for them to sit near.

"So, er, what did you want to talk about?" asked Harry, staring into the glowing embers. Hermione didn't say anything at first. She too just sat there gazing into the fire. After five minutes had passed, Hermione cleared her throat and turned to face Harry.

"Well, you're probably wondering why I was looking at you during breakfast," said Hermione sheepishly. Harry turned to face Hermione now and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, that thought did cross my mind," replied Harry calmly. "Care to tell me why?"

"To be perfectly honest with you, I really don't know why I was. I just did, and couldn't stop." Hermione looked away into the glowing embers again. Harry frowned. Confused at Hermione's reason for staring at him, he sighed softly and started to get up. Hermione saw this and frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry that I don't have a better explanation Harry," started Hermione slowly.

"But you usually do Hermione! You almost always have a good explanation for everything!" said Harry exasperatedly, sitting back down

"That's because those type of things were in books. What's going on between us isn't in any book!" continued Hermione, eyes darting all wildly about with intensity.

"If you can't explain what's going on here between the two of us, then maybe we should just head up to bed," said Harry moodily, standing up once again. Hermione looked up at him with a saddened expression on her face.

"All right. I just thought we'd use this opportunity before we head back to Hogwarts to talk late into the night like we used to do, but I see that I've made a mistake." Hermione started to get up but Harry held her down gently with his hand.

"No, it's my fault. Here I am, demanding that you give me the answers to questions you don't know the answers to. I'm sorry. I guess you can say that I've grown accustomed to always turning to you for answers, because you seem to know everything." Harry grinned slightly. Hermione just shook her head and laughed softly.

"Well, how about we just sit back down and talk about things we do know about, like our little adventure at Knockturn Alley," suggested Hermione. She patted the spot where she and Harry were sitting at earlier. Harry quickly sat back down.

"Can you believe our luck?" said Harry, sitting himself so that he'd be face-to-face with Hermione. "All throughout this summer, we've been running into people we really don't want to be running into, and twice we've had to hide in places we don't exactly want to be in." Hermione nodded her head, sighing loudly.

"Let's just be grateful that Malfoy and Pansy didn't see us," said Hermione gratefully. "Knowing those two, they'd create some havoc on our lives when we get back to Hogwarts had they seen us."

And so that's how it was for the rest of the night for Harry and Hermione. They practically talked about everything they'd been through together. True, they already did this sort of thing with Ron and Ginny earlier that evening, but strangely enough Harry and Hermione found that they had so much more to talk about with just the two of them.

Even if it was 4 o'clock in the morning and they were both fully aware that they had to get up early to get ready for their trip down to King's Cross Station, Harry and Hermione could not stop talking.

When it drew close to 5 o'clock, Harry and Hermione did however start to get drowsy.

"I can't wait for this school year to begin," said Hermione, suppressing a yawn. She and Harry were no longer sitting by the fireplace but laying beside it, a few inches between the two of them.

"Well technically, it already has," said Harry, also suppressing a yawn. "Tonight we'll be back in our dormitories.

"So we'd better enjoy this moment, for it'll be the last time we get to sleep in the same room together," Hermione whispered, turning her head to look at Harry, who followed suit and turned to look at Hermione.

"Not entirely," argued Harry, yawning. "We may sleep in separate dorms, but there's always the common room." Hermione nodded sleepily. After mumbling about nothing really important, Harry soon could not keep his eyes open. He turned to look at Hermione and saw that she was already fast asleep, head propped on top of her arm, still facing Harry.

Even with how tired and sleepy he was, Harry watched Hermione sleep soundly until he found himself drifting to the point where even though he enjoyed watching Hermione sleep, with it being so pleasant and calming, Harry decided to finally give in to his hunger for sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Due to the sudden surge of ab fab reviews I've received, _and _the fact that I'm in a good mood, I've decided to update earlier than I usually do. Special treat for you fans out there! Don't get too excited because I probably won't do this too often. I am the Queen of Procrastination, and sometimes I can write one or two chapters in a day, or can go a month without writing a single sentence! Luckily for you, this isn't the case for now. Keep your fingers crossed that I won't get writer's block or that I just get plain lazy. Okay, nuff said, you probably want to get on reading the next chapter, so I'll stop now. Enjoy! Thanks again!**

CHAPTER NINE

**BETTER LATE THAN NEVER**

In about five hours time, Harry suddenly found himself to be awakened by the sounds of panicked screaming and shouting and pounding of feet running up and down the stairs. Even with all the commotion happening all around him, Harry still did not want to get up.

He soon heard loud footsteps drawing near him, stopping suddenly somewhere nearby.

"What in the world?" said the voice Harry instantly recognized as Mr. Granger's. "Helen! Get down here!" Eyes still closed, Harry heard another set of footsteps approach him. Mrs. Granger gasped at first, but started giggling. "Helen, this is not funny! Just look at them, they're-"

"_Cuddling_," said Mrs. Granger fondly. "Oh Henry, isn't that so sweet?"

"Sweet was not the word I had in mind," said Mr. Granger tersely. Harry soon felt Hermione stirring beside him. He decided to just open his eyes and sit through another lecture and accusation from Mr. Granger.

"What's all this shouting about?" asked Hermione, who too opened her eyes. Unlike Harry's, whose eyes were slightly opened, he saw Hermione's pop wide open when she saw her parents standing nearby. She sat up nervously, looking at her father apprehensively.

"Well?" demanded Mr. Granger.

"Well what?" said Hermione softly.

"Are you going to explain just what in the world you two are doing here, lying together like _that_?" said Mr. Granger, waving his arms eccentrically. Hermione looked down at Harry, who slowly sat up as well, and frowned.

"Like what?" she asked, obviously oblivious to how she and Harry were sleeping.

"You two were _cuddling_!" bellowed Mr. Granger, staring down hard at Harry and Hermione. "You two gave us a fright when we went to your rooms to discover the both of you gone. Ronald and Ginny had no clue where you two were, and here I thought I could trust Harry when he goes behind my back to snog and cuddle even when he's told us on numerous occasions that you two are nothing more than best friends! And-"

"Henry!" shouted Mrs. Granger over her husband's voice, hands at her hips and frowning profusely. "Why must you always jump to conclusions?" You know how cold it gets down here, with the marble flooring, even with the fireplace going. For all we know, they merely could have been keeping each other warm by cuddling. They most likely didn't know what they were doing, which I'm sure is the case by the shocked looks on their faces."

Upon hearing this, Harry realized Mrs. Granger was absolutely correct, for he and Hermione wouldn't just start cuddling on their own accord. It must have been the cold flooring they were laying upon. The warmth from the fire wasn't enough, so they must have cuddled to keep warm without even realizing it. Even if that was the case, Harry couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable at the knowledge of cuddling with Hermione.

"That's right Mum," said Hermione, looking at her father sternly. "I didn't realize Harry and I were cuddling until you mentioned it. And please don't get started on that whole snogging issue. I thought we were past that."

"But I bet _he_ did!" said Mr. Granger accusingly, pointing a finger angrily at Harry.

"Er sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, but we really need to get a move on," said Ron, who suddenly appeared behind Mrs. Granger with Ginny. "We only have an hour until the train leaves the station."

"_What_?" said Harry and Hermione at the same time. Harry looked down at his wristwatch. Ron was right. To his horror, he saw that it was 10 o'clock!

"Oh my goodness!" said Mrs. Granger, looking around wildly. "I can't believe I forgot! Quick everyone, get all your stuff downstairs now!"

"But Helen, what about-"

"Henry, there is no time to talk about that now, and besides, it's not important-"

"Oh, but I think it's rather important-"

"What's more important now is getting these four to the train station on time! Upstairs now everyone!" ordered Mrs. Granger loudly. Harry and Hermione were more than pleased to have an excuse not to stand around being lectured at by Mr. Granger. They hastily followed Ron and Ginny upstairs, taking four steps or more at a time.

"Where in the world were you two?" asked Ron when they all reached the top landing.

"I'll tell you about it later after we're all finished bringing down all of our things downstairs," said Harry as he ran to the guest room. Ron quickly followed him.

Harry ran around the room, stuffing all his strewn about belongings into his trunk, not caring to fold any of the clothes. Thankfully Harry didn't have too many things scattered around the room, since he did get everything all ready for today earlier. Since Ron was already ready, he dragged his trunk downstairs while Harry did some last minute inspection of the guest room.

By the time Ron had come back, Harry was also ready and went to go take his trunk downstairs. He ran into Hermione, who was coming upstairs. They smiled at each other slightly before continuing ascending and descending the stairs. It took the four of them a total of ten minutes to gather everything of theirs downstairs and into the Granger car.

As Harry was about to cross the Granger threshold to the car, Mrs. Granger brought up the subject of breakfast and didn't want anyone to leave without something in their stomachs.

"Mum, we don't have time!" said Hermione frantically. "We have to leave now or we'll miss the train!"

"But you just can't not have nothing to eat-"

"Mum, Harry and the rest of us will get something on the train! Now come on, let's just get going!" said Hermione anxiously. Mrs. Granger reluctantly nodded her head and ran inside to get Mr. Granger. As the six of them made their way to the car, they all remembered that they couldn't fit in the car. With much debating, Mrs. Granger convinced Mr. Granger to stay behind and find another means of transportation to see them all off at King's Cross Station.

"Well, make sure not to leave without first making sure I'm there!" called Mr. Granger as Mrs. Granger pulled out of the driveway. Hermione nodded her head and waved good-bye to her father, who ran after them until Mrs. Granger started driving a little more faster than Mr. Granger could handle.

Unlike the time when Harry and the others rode in cars provided by the Ministry of Magic, which although seemed almost ordinary, Harry noticed that they could slide through gaps no Muggle car certainly couldn't have managed. Where they seemed to get through traffic without effort, the Granger car had to proceed through the traffic like all the rest of the Muggle cars, very slowly.

The weather was also pleasant, sun shining down at them brightly, unlike the last couple of years where it was raining down hard upon them. With them running so late, this was probably the only bright thing about that morning.

That, and the fact that the journey was quite uncomfortable, like their trip to King's Cross during their 4th year because they were all jammed in the back. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the back, with Ginny sitting in the front with Mrs. Granger. Since Harry and the others were jammed in the back with their trunks, Ginny had to hold Crookshanks, Pig, and Hedwig in the front. While driving Mrs. Granger had to swerve twice because Crookshanks kept trying to attack Ron and Harry's owls out of mere boredom and would get in Mrs. Granger's way.

While waiting in the heavy traffic, Ron turned to Hermione, who was in the middle, and asked her and Harry where they were earlier that morning. Hermione turned to look at Harry, unsure of how to answer's Ron's question.

"We, we, er, were, er..." started Hermione, not looking Ron in the eye.

"We were downstairs," answered Harry for her. Ron frowned.

"Downstairs? Did you two wake up extra early? But wait, you two were on the floor in the living room..." Ron looked at them suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. "Wait a minute, did you two like fall asleep downstairs last night or something?" When Harry and Hermione reluctantly nodded together, Ron looked taken aback. "What's going on? Last time I saw you Harry, you were in your bed. Why did you end up downstairs with Hermione?"

Ginny turned around slightly in her seat up front and said with a grin, "That's what I'd like to know as well."

"Hermione and I just wanted to chat, that's all," said Harry simply. "Nothing wrong with that now is there?"

"You two just felt like having a chat? Even if it was well past midnight?" asked Ron questioningly. Harry and Hermione nodded. After studying both their faces, he shrugged his shoulders and turned to look outside his window at the passing traffic. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, both obviously glad that Ron decided to drop the subject. Ginny just smiled back at them and turned back to face the front in her seat.

A few minutes later, Ron must have gotten bored from watching the passing traffic and turned back to face Hermione and Harry, who both grew a little apprehensive, thinking that Ron might interrogate them more on the matter of going downstairs to chat and falling asleep.

"Look Ron, if you're going to ask us some more questions about the two of us being downstairs last night then-"

"That's not what I wanted to talk about," snapped Ron irritably, glowering at Hermione. "I was just thinking about how low key Dumbledore and everyone else has been this summer. Now that everyone knows that You-Know-Who is out and about again, shouldn't Harry be constantly followed by someone, even someone from the Ministry?"

"Maybe it's because Voldemort, oh please Ron get over it already, just say his name already, is out and about, Dumbledore and the Ministry aren't that protective of Harry," started Hermione serously. "Since everyone knows that he's back in action, they all probably think that Voldemort won't be that thick and just jump out suddenly and try to do Harry in. Besides, it's not like Harry and I have been going out after dark. And before you came to my house Harry, did you happen to go out after dark?" When Harry told them about running away from his house that one night he really wanted to get away from his relatives and how he thought someone was after him, Hermione grew worried.

"Hermione, relax. It was just Mark," assured Harry. Hermione still looked worried.

"Yeah I know, but now that I've come to think more about it, don't you two wonder why Dumbledore allowed Harry to come stay over at my house this summer?" pondered Hermione. "After all, we do know the true reason why Harry has to go and stay with those dreadful relatives of his. It's his aunt's blood, and unless some of that blood is hidden somewhere at my house, then I don't see a logical reason why Harry was allowed to stay at my house. I mean at the Burrow, your whole family was Harry's protection Ron." Hermione started to bit on her lower lip.

As Harry sat there listening to Hermione, he started trying to think of some logical explanation as to why Dumbledore did allow him to stay with Hermione and her family. Furrowing his brow, Harry could not come up with even one. He remembered his conversation with Dumbledore a few months ago.It seemed that no matter how much Harry did not like staying with the Dursleys, even if he now knew why, Dumbledore was quite adamant in telling Harry that he must absolutely stay with his dreadful family, no matter what.

"Maybe in due time, we will know," said Harry quietly. It was now his turn to look outside his window. He wondered why he never put it past him to ponder why he didn't take notice if someone was following him like last summer. After all, Voldemort probably wanted to get to him now more than ever, but there was absolutely no sign of him or anything of his sort at all this summer, and that disturbed Harry more than if he actually did encounter anything related to Voldemort.

There was that incident in the park, but it all turned to just being Mark Evans, not more Dementors or Umbridge or some untrustworthy rat.

Still continuing to look outside his window, Harry suddenly felt a twinge of paranoia as he eyes darted to every person that passed by. What if any of these people were out to do him in? After all, Harry knew that you can never trust anyone anymore in this day and age. As Harry sat there continuing to mentally scrutinize the people outside his window, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.

Prying his eyes from the window, Harry saw Hermione looking worriedly at him. Ron inched his way a little more forward and Harry could see that he too had a worried expression on his face.

"Are you thinking what we're thinking?" asked Hermione softly, glancing outside the window Harry was looking out of. Ron glanced towards the same window as well, eyes darting fast as the car drove past the people.

"What are you two thinking?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow. Ron and Hermione now glanced at each other, as if daring the other to tell what was on their mind. "Well, out with it," urged Harry.

"Well, Hermione and I were thinking that any one of those people out there right now could very well be a Death Eater just waiting for the most opportune time to do you in," said Ron, grimacing. "Is that what you were thinking?" Harry nodded slowly, turning his attention back outside. As Mrs. Granger slowed the car down, with the traffic not lessening a bit, Harry felt a little uneasy staring outside his window, and so he quickly turned back around.

"That's probably the wisest thing to do right now," said Hermione, which made Ron stop gawking out his window. "You wouldn't want to go catching the eye of any Death Eater or any from that lot. Best stay undetected." Harry slouched down a little bit in his seat. Hermione and Ron did the same.

"That's not exactly what you and Harry did this summer," said Ron, not looking at Harry and Hermione first, but eventually did when he realized they were. "I mean, you and Harry were going all over the place back in Oxfordshire, like the zoo and all those Muggle shops and restaurants. Come to think of it, why didn't You-Know-Who send any of his followers? If he's so eager to do Harry in, it wouldn't be such a huge surprise if a Death Eater or two has been following Harry all summer."

"If that's the case, then don't be surprised that Dumbledore hasn't been doing the same thing as well, like watching over Harry without him noticing like last summer. If he was able to do it last time, who are we to say that he won't do it again? I don't know about you Harry, but I didn't notice anyone or anything dodgy at all this summer." Hermione sighed softly. "Maybe if we did, then we wouldn't be feeling this jumpy."

Harry nodded, still not daring to sit up straight and look outside his window. Maybe it was all the fun he was having staying with Hermione and her family, along with Ron and Ginny, that distracted his mind from becoming paranoid with the fact that there may have been Death Eaters following him without his knowledge. After all, the only thing that Harry wanted to do was get away from the Dursleys and with the prospect of being away from them all summer long perhaps clouded his mind to be alert and cautious around anyone.

The rest of the car ride was strictly devoted to staying low in their seats in the back and not looking outside their windows. Ginny followed suit, so now it was just Mrs. Granger sitting up straight and tall. She inquired the four of them why they were sitting the way they were once she noticed she couldn't see Harry, Ron, and Hermione in her rearview mirror. After Hermione told her their reason, she just simply nodded and continued to drive.

By the time they had reached King's Cross Station, they had twelve minutes to spare. After parking the car, Mrs. Granger dashed across the road to get trolleys for their trunks and they all hurriedly unloaded their trunks and hurried into the station.

"Thank goodness we made it!" said Mrs. Granger, walking at a quick pace, with the four of them close behind. "Now, where is your father Hermione? We promised him that we would not leave without first making sure he's here. Do any of you see him anywhere?" While everyone pushed their trolley towards the direction of platform nine and three-quarters, they also looked around them for Mr. Granger.

After searching around for him for a couple of minutes, Mrs. Granger told them that they didn't have any more time to look for Mr. Granger and ushered them quickly towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. As Harry followed Mrs. Granger and the others who were ahead of them, he was nearly knocked down backwards by Ron, who suddenly stopped abruptly in front of him. Harry held onto his trolley and balanced himself upright, and tapped Ron in the back.

At first Ron wouldn't turn around, and Harry continued to tap him in the back until he finally did. He was surprised to see that Ron looked as if he saw a ghost, if that initial shock of seeing a ghost for the first time was still there for him.

"Ron, what's wrong? Why did you suddenly stop?" asked Harry, a worried tone creeping into his voice. Ron was muttering something, but with the loud bustling crowd walking all around, it was inaudible to Harry. He leaned in to hear Ron better, but realized that Ron wasn't saying anything anymore.

Instead, Ron slowly turned back around and looked on in horror at something that was at first hard to see from Harry's perspective, since it was quite crowded and Ron was blocking his view. But as the crowd around them slowly dispersed, Harry could now see what was the cause of the sudden collision, and it definitely was the last thing they all needed at that moment.

Waiting near the barrier between platforms nine and ten a few feet away was Mr. Granger and none other than Toria, Brent, and Gary, along with a man they didn't know. As if Toria and the others sensed them standing there and staring at them with a look of utter terror, they all turned around and saw Harry and the others. While they quickly made their way over to Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger looked quite uncomfortable with himself as he followed.

Even if Harry and the others wanted to make a run for it to platform nine and three-quarters, there was no use in doing so because they knew that Toria, Brent, and Gary would be watching their every move. Harry's temper started to slowly rise. Time was a wasting, and if nobody did anything, the four of them would surely miss the train again.

"Henry, what's this all about?" asked Mrs. Granger as she hastily pulled her husband aside. Mr. Granger could not look at his wife straight in the eye at first, but eventually had to because Mrs. Granger cleared her throat loudly and had a deadly look in her eye that was boring into her husband's head. Hermione made her way over to her father and gave the same deadly look.

"Yes, Dad, just what is _this_ all about?" asked Hermione, who tried to talk as calmly as possible. Harry made his way over to the Grangers and looked worriedly at Toria, Brent, and Gary, who stopped to stand next to Ron and Ginny. Mr. Granger grimaced and inhaled deeply, then exhaled before nodding his head, apparently all ready to confess.

"All right, look, this was just an act of desperation," started Mr. Granger slowly, nodding his head towards Toria. "You told me to find another means of transportation, and that's what I did-"

"But from _them_?" asked Hermione exasperatedly, eyes growing wide in bewilderment. "Honestly Dad, you could have taken a bus or a taxi!"

"I was just about to do that," continued Mr. Granger, "but then I just happened to hear Todd Knolera mentioning something about going to King's Cross Station as well to pick up his wife. The taxi I had called wasn't coming, and time was running out, and I just asked right then and there if I could go with him."

"And what about them?" said Hermione, glaring at Toria, Brent, and Gary, who were asking Ron and Ginny where they were going.

"Trust me, if I had a choice, I wouldn't have had them come along, but Toria begged her father if she and her friends could come along when I accidentally mentioned about seeing the four of you off to school, I'm so very sorry, but what could I say? He's still unaware of what his daughter has been doing to my daughter," explained Mr. Granger fretfully.

"Maybe it's time that you do," said Mrs. Granger, raising an eyebrow.

"But now's _not _the time," said Hermione, glancing apprehensively at the clock overhead. "We only have eight minutes left until the train leaves!" Upon hearing this, Harry suddenly had an idea. He grabbed Hermione and pulled her away from everyone else. Hermione looked at him, puzzled as to why Harry suddenly did that. "What is it? Harry, what are we going to do?" Harry gave a small smile, worrying Hermione more. "Well, out with it!"

"I think it's the perfect time," said Harry, looking at Toria and smiling.

"Perfect time for what?" said Hermione, wringing her wrists slowly. "Harry, what _is_ it?"

"I think it's the perfect time for your father to tell Toria's father the truth," declared Harry, grabbing Hermione's wrist back towards the others.

"What?" said Hermione, frowning. "_Now_? _Here_?"

"Yes," said Harry, "It's the perfect distraction. While your father, Toria, and her father and the rest of that lot are talking about how she's been treating you, we can use that opportunity to sneak onto platform nine and three-quarters! Come on, let's go and tell the others!" Hermione looked reluctant at first, probably skeptical at Harry's idea, but eventually eased into the idea because there was no other way.

By this time Ron and Ginny had joined Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who most likely didn't like being alone with Toria, Gary, and Brent. Mr. Knolera joined them as well. Harry and Hermione stopped in front of them, surprising a few of them since they both looked a little flustered, but yet excited.

"Hello Harry, Hermione," said Toria, grinning at Harry happily but glaring at Hermione. Harry just gave a slight nod while Hermione glared back. Ron and Ginny just looked at them curiously, probably suspecting that Harry and Hermione had something up their sleeve because they had a certain look in their eyes.

"So where exactly do the four of you have to go to catch this train of yours?" said Brent, smirking at them. "We kept asking Mr. Granger, but for some strange reason, he remained tightlipped about it. Now come on, where do you four actually go to school?" Ron and Ginny just glared at them.

"Like we'd ever tell you!" said Ron, narrowing his eyes to slits.

"No matter if you tell us or not, we'll find out eventually," said Gary confidently.

"And how are you going to that?" asked Ginny, also narrowing her eyes.

"Well, whatever platform the four of you get off of, we'll just simply follow and just ask the others students who are boarding the same train as you and ask them all sorts of questions about your school," replied Toria, smiling pleasantly, which only made everyone else want to hex her right there and then.

"Like that'll ever happen," muttered Hermione under her breath. Harry, Ron, and Ginny nodded in agreement. Harry decided that this was it, and even if he wanted to send some more insults towards Toria, Brent, and Gary, he knew that it was now or never to go through with his plan.

"Er, Mrs. Granger, remember that thing you mentioned not too long ago?" started Harry, looking at her, who in return gave Harry a puzzled look. "You know, that thing that you and Mr. Granger have been meaning to tell Mr. Knolera?" At the mention of his name, Mr. Knolera turned his attention to Harry.

"And who might you be?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and casting a suspicious look.

"Harry Potter," answered Harry. The familiar notion of eyes immediately moving to the scar on his forehead did not take place, one of the very few things Harry liked about being in the Muggle world. But it seemed that Mr. Knolera did recognize his name however, because after Harry told his name, his eyes opened up a bit and a small smile almost formed.

"Oh so you're _that _Harry," said Mr. Knolera slyly, smirking at Harry. He saw out of the corner of his eye Toria blushing profusely, while Gary was glaring at Harry. "Why yes, my daughter's told me so much about you. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I think that my daughter actually-"

"Dad!" shouted Toria angrily. "Please be quiet!" She was turning redder and redder by the second, while Mr. Knolera just shook his head and chuckled.

"All right, well, I guess some things aren't out in the open, so I guess I'd better keep my mouth shut," said Mr. Knolera, smiling at Harry and winking his eye at him. Harry just smiled politely. "Oh and Harry, what was that thing you were mentioning not too long ago? The one that Helen and Henry have been meaning to tell me?" Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at Harry and frowned, confused as to what he was planning to do. Harry just smiled, while Hermione, Ron, and Ginny just waited there and kept glancing back at the clock.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I think it's time that you do get something out in the open. In fact, now might be the only _time_ you have to tell Mr. Knolera," said Harry, glancing towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Mr. and Mrs. Granger followed Harry's gaze, and to his immense relief saw that the two of them knew what he had in mind. "Take as long as you need, there's no rush." They nodded at Harry, who smiled a little and turned his trolley around so that it was all ready to go in the direction of platform nine and three-quarters. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny saw this and followed suit.

"Todd listen, there's something we've been meaning to tell you," started Mr. Granger, who glanced at Harry apprehensively. What he was about to do wasn't exactly going to be easy. Telling his boss that his daughter has been bullying his own daughter was probably one thing Mr. Granger wasn't so eager to do, but it had to be done in order for certain people to be distracted and enabling Harry and the others to go onto platform nine and three-quarters without anyone noticing a thing.

"Well please Henry, go on," urged Mr. Knolera. Mr. and Mrs. Granger gave Harry and the others a slight nod, and so they kept glancing at the platform, ready to go when the timing was right.

"Todd, there is no easy way to say this," continued Mr. Granger slowly. Toria was casting a suspicious look over to Mr. Granger, confused as to what he was about to reveal. Harry couldn't help but laugh a little since Toria didn't have a clue she was about to be revealed.

"Well out with it man, we haven't got all day!" said Mr. Knolera, checking his watch. "My wife's train is almost here!"

Mr. Granger nodded apologetically and continued. "The thing is, your daughter Victoria, has been, has been..."

"Has been what?" said Mr. Knolera angrily. "Time is running out!" Behind him, Mr. Granger saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all nodding in agreement and gave him a look that told him to hurry up.

"She's been bullying my daughter Todd!" blurted out Mr. Granger. At first Mr. Knolera looked a little shocked, which wouldn't have been a surprise, but the most surprising part was when he no longer looked shocked at all and hung his head sadly. "Todd, what's the matter?" Mr. Knolera sighed softly and gave his daughter a look, which made Toria start whimpering softly.

"This doesn't come to a shock to me Henry," answered Mr. Knolera sadly.

"What?" asked a perplexed Mr. Granger and everyone else. Toria looked away embarrassed.

"Bullying has always been a problem in my family, I must admit," said Mr. Knolera, continuing to hang his head. "I was a bully when I was younger, and I'm afraid I passed that trait to my daughter when she was growing up. It's not a secret that I do indeed bully you and the other employees at work sometimes." Mr. Granger nodded his head slightly.

As Mr. Knolera continued to tell everyone of Toria's early bullying incidents, Harry came out of his shock to discovering that Toria's father knew all along about his daughter's naughty behavior and got Ron, Ginny, and Hermione's attention without diverting attention from the others and slowly and cautiously made their way to the barrier. As the four of got nearer and nearer, Harry couldn't help but feel that at any minute Toria, Brent, and Gary would just simply look to their right and see where they were headed and follow them.

Everything was going as planned to the point where Harry and the others were lingering right beside the barrier between nine and ten until the coast was clear. Harry told Ginny and Ron to go first, and so the two of them leaned against the barrier and were gone in a blink of an eye.

Harry looked back at the others and was relieved to see Toria hiding her face in her hands as Mr. Knolera was probably continuing to discuss his daughter's numerous bullying incidents. Gary and Brent were looking down at their feet, while Mr. and Mrs. Granger were both half-listening to Mr. Knolera and watching Harry and Hermione out of the corner of their eyes.

"Okay, it's now or never," whispered Hermione, glancing nervously towards her parents and the others. Harry sighed out loud and nodded. He too glanced towards the others and the two of them started to edge their way closer and closer towards the barrier. Harry made sure that Hedwig's cage was safely wedged on top of his trunk.

"You first," he told Hermione, who nodded and slowly leaned into the barrier and with Harry blocking her from view, she too was gone in a blink of an eye. Harry gave one final look towards Mr. and Mrs. Granger and the others, and at that moment knew that he shouldn't have done that. Toria no longer had her face hidden in her hands. Instead, at that very moment, she looked up and spotted Harry, who panicked.

In a matter of minutes, Harry saw Toria excuse herself, with Gary and Brent quickly following her. Mr. and Mrs. Granger saw what had caught their attention and they too started to panic like Harry and tried their best to revert their attention back to them, but it was no use. Toria, Brent, and Gary quickly made their way towards Harry, an eagerness on their face that sickened him.

Harry glanced down at his wristwatch and saw that he only had five minutes left before the Hogwarts Express would leave. More than anything the only thing Harry wanted to do at that moment was to simply lean against the barrier and fall easily through onto platform nine and three-quarters, but that was now impossible.

Harry was in plain view and there were no Muggles there, which was usually a good thing, to hide him from Toria, Brent, and Gary. Harry's heart was beating faster and faster as the time was ticking away. Four minutes now. Mr. and Mrs. Granger followed Toria, Brent, and Gary, with Mr. Knolera following them in turn with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Victoria, Brent, Gary, wait!" shouted Mr. Granger, with him and his wife pushing past their way through the crowd of Muggles that appeared, which Harry knew was his only chance of slipping onto platform nine and three-quarters unnoticed by Toria, Brent, and Gary. He didn't care if other Muggles had seen him disappear, as long as it wasn't those terrible three.

When the group of Muggles grew to around eight, Harry pushed his trolley forward and leaned against the barrier mouthing the words "thank you" to Mrs. and Mrs. Granger, who nodded and smiled, with the last remaining thing he saw of the Muggle world being Toria trying to push her way past Mr. and Mrs. Granger, using all their strength to keep her and Gary and Brent remained at their spot, close enough so that they would not see where Harry had disappeared into.

Falling easily through onto platform nine and three-quarters, Harry felt an immense wave of relief and he finally laid his eyes upon the Hogwarts Express, a gleaming scarlet steam engine, which stood belching sooty steam over a platform that only had a few remaining departing students and their families. Inhaling the familiar smell that put a smile on his face, Harry looked down at his wristwatch once again and saw that he now had only two minutes left.

The warning whistle caused Harry to hurry himself forward to the train doors. He was now the only student left on the platform. Only a few family members were still there. He quickly climbed on board and closed the door just as he heard the pistons hissing loudly and the train began to move, steam continuing to billow from it.

Picking up Hedwig's cage in one hand and the handle of his trunk in the other, Harry made his way toward the very end of the train, past the packed compartments, to a carriage that was surprisingly empty and slid the door open. He loaded his trunk onto it, and stowed Hedwig in the luggage rack.

As Harry finally took his seat, he let out a huge sigh of relief, wiping off the sweat on his forehead. Looking around the empty compartment, he just realized that he was once again alone, no Ron or Hermione to sit with him on their train ride back to Hogwarts.

This may have been the second time for Harry to travel on the Hogwarts Express without Ron, but he still felt that odd sense of loss. No matter, Harry knew that he had to get over this feeling and enjoy the peace and quiet that surrounded him, and smiled a little, thinking that the solitude wasn't that bad. In fact, Harry realized that this was the first time he was all alone in quite some time. As his gradually turned his head to gaze at the houses outside the window that flashed past, he heard the compartment door open and two loud gasps.

Harry turned his attention to see who had just entered and was glad to see that it was Ron and Hermione, who both had a huge look of relief on their faces. Even if Harry did enjoy the brief moment of solitude, he was more than happy to see his two best friends again, even if they weren't apart for that long. They hurried quickly over to Harry. Ron took a seat across from him while Hermione sat down next to Harry and hugged him tightly.

"Thank goodness you make it!" exclaimed Hermione, letting go of Harry a few seconds later. Ron grinned at him gleefully. "We thought you got left behind!"

"I almost did, all thanks to those neighbors of yours," said Harry, sighing. "I really owe your parents though. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be sitting here right now talking to you about it." Harry went on to explain how Toria managed to spot him and how she and the others made their way towards him, only to be stopped by Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"I swear, once I'm allowed to, I'm going straight to their houses and jinx them!" declared Ron. He looked dead serious, which only made Hermione want to lecture him more.

"Ron, please, they are not worth it. As long as Harry is here safe with us, we really do not need to waste our time on them. Now come on, we need to get going." As Hermione and Ron stood up, Harry placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder, causing her to peer down at him curiously.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "Didn't you two already go into the prefect carriage?" Hermione and Ron shook their heads.

"No. Right after we came onto the platform, Ron and I went to put our stuff onboard the train and then came back out to look for you. When the other prefects made us come into the train, we thought we might have missed you and continued to search for you onboard. That's what we've been doing since until we found you."

"Well, you two better get going! I don't want you two to get in trouble if you missed instructions from the Head Boy and Girl. And you two are supposed to be patrolling the corridors as well. Go on!" Hermione gave Harry a quick hug before she stood up to leave. As she reached the compartment door, she turned back and gave Harry a puzzled look.

"What is it?" asked Harry. Hermione frowned, as if thinking hard about something.

"I don't know. I feel like I have something to tell you, but I can't remember what it is. Oh well, it'll come back to me sooner or later." With that said, Hermione waved good-bye and exited the compartment.

Ron shrugged and smiled at Harry before following her.

As Ron closed the compartment door behind him, a few seconds later it opened again. In walked Ginny and Neville Longbottom, Harry's fellow sixth-year Gryffindor, round face gleaming with happiness. Ginny looked glad to see him as well. The two of them sat across from Harry, smiling pleasantly.

"Ron just told me you were in here," said Ginny happily. "I was so relieved!" Neville nodded his head in agreement.

"Hi, Harry. Ginny was telling me what happened," started Neville, frowning. "Those awful Muggles!"

"Just glad to have them out of my hair," said Harry, letting out a sigh.

"Speaking of which, I can't seem to get these strange things out of my hair," replied a voice dreamily. Harry, Ginny, and Neville all turned to see who had joined them. It was none other than Luna Lovegood, who was in the same year as Ginny, but was in Ravenclaw.

Luna had straggly, waist-length, dirty-blonde hair, very pale eyebrows, and those protuberant eyes that gave her that permanent surprised look Harry was barely starting to get used to. She still managed to give off the same aura of distinct dottiness, with her wand still stuck behind her left ear for safekeeping and a necklace of butterbeer caps.

As she made her way towards Harry and sat down next to him, she continued to look at something, what Harry could not see, in her hair. Neville and Ginny exchanged looks.

"Er Luna, what exactly is in your hair?" asked Ginny curiously. Luna looked up, that dreamy look in her eyes as always.

"I forgot what they're called, but these small invisible creatures like to crawl into one's hair and make it all tangled up," replied Luna as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Ginny, who shrugged her shoulders.

Giving one final look at her hair, Luna turned her attention to Harry, not blinking a wink. She yet again was staring at him, just like the first time he had met her on the Hogwarts Express one year ago. Harry decided to look outside the window, Luna's staring a little unnerving.

After a few minutes, Harry decided to turn his attention back to everyone else. He saw that Ginny and Neville were immersed deep in a conversation, while Luna was now reading _The Quibbler_ upside down. Luna must have sensed him now staring at her and lowered her magazine.

"Have a nice summer Harry?" she asked politely.

"Yes I did," said Harry, smiling. Oh, did Ginny tell you that I spent the summer at Hermione's?" asked Harry. Luna nodded.

"That's nice. Are you her boyfriend now?" Luna said softly. Harry's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"What? _No! _Why would you think that?" said a baffled Harry.

"Well, you said that you spent the summer at her house, which would mean-"

"That I am her friend, and that's it. Besides, Ron was there too you know, and Ginny as well."

"I know," said Luna, smiling.

"Well, what ever gave you the idea that _I'm_ Hermione's boyfriend?" said Harry loudly, frowning.

"You're Hermione's boyfriend?" said Neville suddenly, who Harry saw had stopped talking to Ginny. "Since when? She didn't tell me when I saw her."

"I can't believe it, the Mudblood actually has a _boyfriend_?" said a drawling voice. The compartment door wasn't closed, and so walked in a smirking, sleek blond hair and pointed face Draco Malfoy, with his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

"Get out Malfoy," said Harry aggressively, standing up. Malfoy sneered at him, his hand lingering towards the inside of his robes.

"Don't forget Potter, _I _am still a prefect, and _you_, still are not. I still have the power to hand out punishments if I see it is fitting," sneered Malfoy gleefully.

"If you take out that wand you'll end up in the same place as your father," retorted back Harry, which only resulted in Malfoy actually whipping out his wand and pointing it straight at Harry's face, but not before Harry had also managed to whip out his, and they were now facing each other, wands pointed firmly straight at the other.

Neville and Ginny looked on fearfully, while Luna just sat there with the same dreamy look, as if nothing interesting was happening at all.

"You shut that mouth of yours Potter," threatened Malfoy, wand trembling slightly. "Like I said last year, I still intend to make you pay. You were just lucky that Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were there, otherwise you would have been in huge trouble!" Malfoy's hand was still trembling, apparently the anger he had felt towards Harry was astill there ever since his father landed in Azkaban.

"And like last year, do you honestly think I'm at all terrified? I've had more than one encounter with Voldemort and you expect me to be trembling at the mere sight of you with that wand?" Harry said with a smirk.

"This is the last time you'll ever mess with the Malfoys," said Malfoy, face turning bright red with rage. Just as Malfoy was about to shout out a spell, the compartment door opened, and in ran Hermione and Ron, who knocked Malfoy down to the ground before he got the chance to mutter a single word.

"What is going on here?" asked Hermione, glaring down at Malfoy, who stood up slowly, rubbing his back. When he saw Ron glaring down at his wand still clutched tightly in his hand, he reluctantly stashed it back into his robes. Crabbe and Goyle just stood there dumbfounded, probably from the shock seeing their leader knocked down.

"Nothing really, just Malfoy being a git as always," answered Harry, stashing his wand away also. Malfoy glanced at Harry, rage still apparent on his face.

"I promise you Potter, one day, I intend to finish this off, and you won't have any of your friends there to save you," said Malfoy, turning to exit the compartment. He took one last glance at Hermione and smiled. "Feel free to start snogging with your Mudblood _girlfriend_ Potter. Just only do it once I'm gone. I don't think I can stand the sight." Harry hurried himself forward and shoved Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle out of the compartment and slammed the door shut angrily.

For a moment Harry just stood there, staring at the compartment door. He knew that if he were to turn around, everyone in that compartment would probably start asking him a million questions about what had just happened. Harry took a deep breathe and turned back around slowly, knowing the best thing to do was to just get those questions over with.

"Well, whose first?" Harry said irritably. Looking around, he sensed that probably everyone wanted to start asking him questions straightaway, but were hesitant because they were afraid of his temper. It wasn't a secret that Harry did manage to develop a habit of biting people's heads off when they really didn't deserve it.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Hermione biting on her lower lip and sighing deeply. Apparently Hermione was the only one brave enough to talk to Harry first.

"Harry, what was Malfoy talking about? I mean, about me being your girlfriend?" Ron, Ginny, Neville, and even Luna looked at him curiously. Hermione took a step closer to Harry.

Sighing softly, Harry shook his head slowly. "You have Luna here to thank for that," he said, glaring at Luna, who just smiled back.

"That's what you are, aren't you?" Luna asked, looking at Hermione, who opened her mouth in surprise, but no sound came out. "I mean, that's what Harry said." Hermione's eyes opened wide in surprise, as did Harry's.

Harry couldn't believe how his simple conversation with Luna about how his summer was could have turned into everyone thinking that Hermione was his girlfriend. Looking around, he saw that Luna was back to reading _The Quibbler_ upside down, while Neville, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron waited for his response.

"It was all just a misunderstanding," started Harry calmly, still glaring at Luna, who was still reading _The Quibbler_. "I just told Luna that I spent the summer at Hermione's house with Ron and Ginny and she thought for some _strange_ reason that I was Hermione's boyfriend, and Neville thought I said that I was, and in turn Malfoy overheard that when he came in, and well, there apparently is some unfinished business between the two of us from last summer."

"Between you and me?" said Hermione, frowning from confusion.

"No, I meant Malfoy and I," said Harry. "So, does that answer all of your questions?" Everyone nodded, except Luna, who lowered her magazine and shook her head.

"Not all of them," she said seriously. Everyone else exchanged looks with each other.

"And they are?" said Harry irritably.

"Has the food trolley already gone by?" she asked eagerly, which only resulted in Harry gawking at her in disbelief while Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville just laughed. "I am positively starving."

"No, not yet," said Harry through gritted teeth.

"Oh well, no matter. Be right back. I need to go talk to someone." Luna placed her copy of _The Quibbler _down and made her way out of the compartment without another word.

"Please, take your time," Ron called after her. He turned to Hermione and said, frowning, "Well, maybe we should patrol the corridors some more. See you all later." Hermione stood up and nodded, following Ron. Ginny and Neville started to get up as well.

"Where are you two off to?" asked Harry, feeling a bit disconcerted now that everyone was now leaving him.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll be right back. I need to go talk to someone as well," assured Ginny. "Dean Thomas," she continued brightly, and strangely, Neville didn't look too happy to go.

"Neville, you can stay here if you like," offered Harry. Neville shook his head.

"No, thanks anyway Harry. I'd rather go with Ginny, if you don't mind," he replied, and paused before adding, with the same puzzled expression on his face that Hermione had, "I have something to tell you Harry, but I forgot. I can tell you later if I can remember what it is that I am supposed to tell you," Neville added before following Ginny out of the compartment.

Even if he knew that everyone who had just left had a perfectly good reason to leave him all alone in the compartment, Harry couldn't help but feel a little angry towards them all. After all, why did Ron just decide to patrol the corridors with Hermione at the very same moment that Luna decided to go talk to someone? Harry wasn't complaining or anything. He really didn't like to be in the same company with Luna right now, not since she was the cause of that little incident where everyone, except Ginny, Ron, and Hermione thought Harry's was Hermione's boyfriend.

And Ginny and Neville, why did they want to leave around the same time as well? Couldn't have Ginny talked to Dean later on, like at Hogwarts? In that way, Harry wouldn't have been there sitting right now feeling angry at them when he really shouldn't have been. Closing his eyes, Harry decided that he might as well make the best of the situation and enjoy the peace and quiet surrounding him once again.

There was also the fact that both Hermione and Neville had something to tell Harry, but to his dismay, the both of them were unable to tell him simply due to the fact that they couldn't remember, making Harry all the more eager for their return to the compartment.

Opening his eyes, Harry figured he could use this time to calm down, releasing all the anger he was feeling towards everyone who really didn't deserve it (except for Malfoy and Luna, but then again, he couldn't stay that mad at her, since Luna wasn't on the same page as everyone else most of the time anyway), and knew that if he didn't and everyone would come back, they would probably be confused to come back to a Harry who was suddenly and mysteriously angry at them, and he couldn't have that.

Smiling to himself, Harry was glad to see that he was no longer feeling angry. He sat there and now just gazed outside his window for about ten minutes, before the door to the compartment opened. Thinking it was all or one of his friends, Harry stood up and made his way over to the door.

To Harry's great dismay, it wasn't. Instead, it was Malfoy, who had an irritated look on his face.

"What do you want now Malfoy?" said Harry, glaring at him fiercely and sitting back down.

"It's that Loony Lovegood. She's been following me all over the train, demanding to know why I lied about you being the Mudblood's boyfriend," replied Malfoy irritably. His eyes scanned the now empty compartment and a small grin started to spread over his face. "Alone at last."

"If you know what's good for you Malfoy, then you'd leave right now," said Harry, standing up once more.

"Don't worry about me Potter. I think what's best for you would have to be me giving you what you deserve after what you've done to the Malfoy name," said Malfoy, smirking slightly.

Harry was now getting quite irritated with Malfoy thinking that he was going to make him pay. "This is just getting old Malfoy. What harm could you possibly do to me that isn't worst than what a couple of Death Eaters and Voldemort could do?" Malfoy grimaced at the mention of the name.

"Well, you don't have any of your little friends here to protect you," said Malfoy gleefully.

"Like I need their protection," retorted Harry. "If you really think about it, I think you need them here more than I do."

"What? What a load of rubbish!" said Malfoy incredulously.

"No it's not. With them here, they hold me back from doing things to you that you wouldn't imagine. And look, you don't have your friends with you as well." Harry smirked at him, while Malfoy's face grew redder by the minute.

"You really think you're so tough now, don't you Potter? Thinking that just because you faced off with the Dark Lord on more than one occasion, nothing is more worse off than him? Well, you are about to be proven wrong," said Malfoy confidently. He quickly withdrew his wand once more, but Harry was yet again too quick for him, and so the two of them were once again pointing their wands firmly at the other.

"Too bad your Mudblood girlfriend isn't here to see you fail miserably," said Malfoy confidently, a smirk slowly forming on his face.

"And too bad Pansy Parkinson isn't here as well Malfoy, because you'll just be humiliated right in front of her," said Harry quickly, but wished he didn't. Malfoy's smirk quickly faded from his face, and a look of both anger and worry filled his face.

"How do you know...?" started Malfoy uncertainly at first.

"Nothing, never mind what I said," said Harry, wand still pointed straight at Malfoy.

"How would you know about me and Parkinson? The only place we've been seen together, as a, well, together, was back in Knockturn Alley," said Malfoy, casting a suspicious look at Harry, who laughed nervously.

"Come off it Malfoy, anyone with half a brain and whose seen the two of you together at Hogwarts knows that there's something going on between the two of you," said Harry hastily.

Malfoy lowered his wand slowly, studying Harry carefully, making him feel quite uncomfortable. Malfoy gave one last look at Harry before turning around and heading toward the compartment door. Harry frowned, wondering why Malfoy was suddenly leaving, but didn't think twice of asking him why he was leaving. He really didn't want him to stay.

"The same applies to you Potter," said Malfoy quietly before exiting the compartment. Harry just stood there, dumbfounded by what Malfoy just said. What did he mean by that? And with who in particular? Cho Chang? No, that was over with. Who did he mean then? Ginny? He remembered how Malfoy used to make remarks about him and Ginny. Harry frowned. No, it can't be Ginny. _Hermione_? Harry laughed out loud at the thought of this. Sure, he may have overheard Neville misinterpreting what Harry said, but since when did Malfoy ever take Neville seriously?

As Harry sat there pondering about what Malfoy had just said to him, and questioning himself if there was any truth to the matter and who did Malfoy have in mind, he heard someone open the compartment door slowly. Thinking it was Malfoy, Harry didn't bother to look up to see who had entered. His main concern at the moment was trying to decipher Malfoy's last words to him before his sudden departure from the compartment.

Whoever had entered the compartment suddenly cleared their throat, clearly wanting their presence known, but Harry still did not want to look up. After a few moments of silence, with Harry still analyzing Malfoy's words echoing in his head and the person waiting patiently for Harry's attention, the person could not wait any longer and cleared their throat very loudly. Harry couldn't help but feel a little irritated, thinking that the person, who he highly suspected was Malfoy, couldn't get it into their thick head that he clearly wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Whatever is it you're going to say Malfoy, save it, because I'm not in the mood, all right?" snapped Harry angrily, gazing outside the window.

"Malfoy? Oh, are you referring to that rude bloke that was sitting with a couple of gorillas a few compartments from here?" asked an all-too familiar voice that Harry wasn't expecting to hear, out of all places. Harry finally turned around to see who had entered the compartment, wanting to see if he was correct. Standing right in front of him was none other than a small black-haired boy with green eyes, smiling happily at Harry now that he finally got his attention.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Alritey, I take it that some of you weren't too keen on the cliffhanger I did at the end of the previous chapter. It's all right, I don't like cliffhangers as well. Well, good news! Here's the next chapter sure to satisfy, well, I hope! Sorry if it seems a bit shorter, but I promise that upcoming chapters will be longer than this one. I've put in a _subtle_ clue in this one for one of the characters on what they'll be up to in the upcoming chapters, something unexpected. I won't say who. Happy hunting, and enjoy!**

CHAPTER TEN

**IT'S ALL RELATIVE**

"Hiya Harry!" greeted a very zealous Mark Evans, making his way to sit directly across from Harry.

"M-Mark? What're you doing here?" asked a shocked Harry, hardly believing who he was seeing seated across from him, but knew that after all the signs, he knew that he shouldn't have been that surprised at all.

"Probably the same reason as you Harry," said Mark, bouncing up and down in his seat excitedly. Harry chuckled. Mark's eyes lit up excitedly. "I _knew_ it! I _knew_ that there was something about you! You can't deny it now Harry!" Harry nodded his head.

"You got me Mark, yes, I am a wizard, just like you," said Harry. "Wow, I can't believe it, but then, I had my suspicions that you were like me." Mark was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"The day I got my letter, my parents got all freaked out, telling me that it was just a joke, sent by you," said Mark, raising an eyebrow.

Harry gawked at Mark incredulously. "What? Your parents are _still_ blaming me? I can't believe it!"

"Yeah. When they told me that I couldn't go, I threatened to tell everyone that lived on our street what I really was, and they gave in. We actually went over to your house to talk to the Dursleys. My parents wanted to ask your family how they've been dealing with you over the years and wanted advice on how to deal with me. Ironic, isn't it? The day my parents finally let me go to your house, you aren't even there!" Mark sighed in frustration.

"But I'm here now, so you can ask me anything you want," offered Harry happily. "I bet you have loads of questions."

"You bet I do. Hey, did anyone tell you that I was looking for you? I was asking around, but apparently no one told you because you were really surprised to see me," asked Mark.

Harry's eyes were the ones to light up now. "Hang on, I bet that's what my friends were going to tell me, but they couldn't remember," he said, laughing.

"You should have see the look on your uncle's face when he saw my dad," said Mark, slapping his leg. "Like Mrs. Figg, he thought that my father was dead as well."

"So did your parents finally explain a lot of things to you?" asked a curious Harry. "Because if they did, let me in on their secrets, if that's okay with you. I'd like to know the real reason why they were doing trying to keep you away from me and that picture they had of me."

"Well, for one, I'm your cousin," declared Mark, his smile growing larger and larger. Harry nearly fell out of his seat.

"W-what?" said Harry, mouth wide open and eyes bulging out of his sockets. "You're my _cousin_? When? How? Who?"

"_Technically_, my parents aren't really my parents," said Mark, his vibrant smile lessening a little. "Before my real parents died, they sought out some Squibs to look after me in case something happened to them. Something did. A couple of Death Eaters came and killed them." Mark looked down sadly.

"I know how you feel Mark," started Harry slowly. "My parents were killed as well, by-"

"Voldemort," finished Mark, looking up. "I know. My parents, well, my adoptive parents Allen and Ethel, told me all about you. Your aunt and uncle told me all about you as well. Although, the four of them didn't speak very highly of you." Harry nodded, and was very surprised to hear Mark already calling Voldemort, the way it should have been with everyone in the wizarding world.

"Why would they? People like them don't understand," replied Harry.

"Tell me about it. Allen and Ethel may not be Muggles, but they are as worst as your aunt and uncle, no offense," said Mark quickly.

"None taken," replied Harry.

"I couldn't believe that my parents found others who looked so similar to them," said Mark, shaking his head. "The other night after they told me their real identities, I was comparing my real parents and my adoptive parents pictures, and they look so much alike, it's uncanny. I still can't believe that they lied to me about my real parents, my life, what I really am." Mark looked away, sighing softly.

"I can also relate to that as well Mark," said Harry quietly. Mark turned his attention back to Harry.

"Oh yeah, your aunt and uncle also told me about how they didn't tell you the truth either until you received your letter. Wow, we have so much in common," Mark said, enthusiasm back in his voice. Harry smiled and nodded.

"So tell me, how exactly are we related?" asked Harry. Mark bounced up in his seat, eager to explain.

"Well, from what I was told, your mother's and your Aunt's Petunia's father was my grandfather's brother. Our grandfathers were brothers. I'm related to you through my father and your mother's side. They were first cousins, just like you and Dudley, so that makes me your second cousin," explained Mark carefully. Harry nodded and listened closely as Mark carefully explained their relation.

"Wow, that was something," said Harry, grinning, when Mark finally finished. Mark grinned back at him.

"I can't believe that I have a cousin, this is so wicked!" exclaimed Mark. "I never had that many friends back at the Muggle school that I attended. Well, I might not have any friends here as well, 'cause for some reason people think I'm odd, but I don't think that matters. At least now I know I have a cousin to talk to." Mark stopped, looking uncertainly at Harry before adding, "That is, if you still want to talk to me. It's okay if you don't, because I've also heard all about you from the other students. You're the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the one who Voldemort has been trying to do in but has been unsuccessful, the one-"

"Okay, okay, that's enough Mark," said Harry hastily, embarrassed. "I'm not all that great, really. All those people you talked to are probably exaggerating the facts and-"

"Well, is any of what I just said not true?" asked Mark.

"Er, no, but that doesn't necessarily-"

"Wow, I have such a cool cousin! You've achieved so much already and you haven't even graduated!" exclaimed Mark, but was saddened again. "So I'll understand that when we get to Hogwarts, you'll no longer want to talk to me. You probably hang out with all the cool kids, don't you? You probably don't want to be seen with someone like me..." Harry chuckled.

"Now how much exactly have people told you about me?" asked Harry.

"Enough to know that you are probably the most popular person at Hogwarts," said Mark sadly.

"No, that I am not. I may be the most well known person at the school and all over the wizard world for something that I don't even remember, but that doesn't mean that I'm popular," said Harry modestly. "Those students probably didn't tell you about how the majority of them thought that I was the Heir of Slytherin, who was a cofounder of the school, during my second year just because I speak Parseltongue and suspected me of petrifying Muggle-borns."

"Oh, no, they didn't tell me that," said Mark slowly.

"Or just last year, the Daily Prophet, the wizard newspaper, wrote numerous articles about me saying that I was lying about the return of Voldemort. They made me into a liar who they thought claimed to see Voldemort return to gain more fame or whatever. Last year was definitely not an easy year for me," continued Harry softly.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't know," said Mark softly as well. "So you really aren't the most popular person at school then?"

"Just the most well known," said Harry. "And even if I was, I would still talk to you. I mean, I just discovered I had another cousin. I know I barely know you, but I already think that you're much better than the one I live with back at Privet Drive." Mark grinned happily at him.

"Thanks, Harry," said Mark, extending out a hand. Harry shook it, then stood up to give Mark a hug.

Harry and Mark continued to get to know one another during the rest of the train ride. Harry found out the reason why Mark's parents were keeping the two of them apart. They honestly thought that by doing so that Mark simply wouldn't be a wizard. But Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia told Mark's adoptive parents that they tried to stamp out the magic out of Harry, put a stop to the rubbish, which was magic, but were unsuccessful, just like Mark's adoptive parents. They truly believed that Harry was a bad influence, and that being around a boy they knew was a wizard would surely bring out the wizard that was lingering inside of their adoptive son.

Harry also learned why Mark's adoptive parents had a picture of him. They showed Mark what was inside the box in the attic which he wasn't allowed to look through. Inside were more pictures of Harry throughout the years. Apparently they too were following Harry. They wanted to know what he looked like so just in case they were to see him, they could avoid him.

Harry asked Mark if they thought Harry was such a bad influence on Mark, why didn't they just move away, very far away from Harry. Mark told him that his real parents had put some sort of spell on the house that they lived in, and was not safe anywhere else.

Harry and Mark sat there in utter shock when they counted off the numerous things they had in common: both of their parents were killed by those on the Dark side, both had people who lied to them about what they really were and tried to prevent them from being who they were meant to be, which was wizards, neither were popular at their Muggle schools, neither were unable to live in another house due to the fact that the ones they were currently living in were protecting them from harm, and the similarity in their looks.

"I wish I knew why my parents were killed," said Mark softly after about an hour of getting to know each other. "At least you know."

"Even if I do, it doesn't make the situation any better," replied Harry sadly. Mark nodded slightly.

"I still can't believe everything that you just told me, I mean your parents and my relatives making a deal with each other to keep us apart so that your magical abilities will be held down inside of you. That's total rubbish. If you're a witch or a wizard, you're a witch or a wizard. There nothing a couple of Muggles or Squibs can do to stop that from happening," said Harry. Mark nodded his head feverishly.

The door to their compartment suddenly opened, and in walked Neville, Ginny, Luna, Ron, and Hermione, all busily talking to one another. They all glanced at Harry, and then they all smiled politely at Mark. Suddenly Neville and Hermione gasped.

"Wait a minute, now I remember!" they both exclaimed. Neville and Hermione glanced at each other curiously.

"Harry, he was looking for you," said Neville, pointing to Mark.

"And he said that he wanted to talk to you," added Hermione.

"I know," said Harry smiling. Hermione frowned, then the look of realization was on her face.

"Oh my goodness, is this...?" said Hermione, mouth slightly open. Ron, Ginny, and Neville stared at Mark and frowned, oblivious to who he was. Luna was back to reading _The Quibbler_.

"Everyone, I'd like you meet Mark Evans," said Harry proudly.

"Hang on, weren't we supposed to help you find him on the train?" asked Ron.

"Oh Harry, Ginny and I forgot!" said Hermione, smiling apologetically. "How could we have forgotten? We're so sorry Harry."

"It's all right, really. Even I forgot, and I was the most eager to find him. It's no big deal," assured Harry. Hermione and Ginny relaxed, while Ron just smiled sheepishly.

Everyone introduced themselves, even Luna, who quickly put down _The Quibbler_.

"It's so nice to meet you," said Luna. "Are you Harry's cousin?" Everyone started laughing at Luna's comment, since she was known for making outlandish comments.

"How did you know that?" asked Harry and Mark, surprised that Luna knew who Mark was before they had the chance to tell everyone. Everyone else gasped at the announcement.

"Just knew," Luna replied simply before going back to reading her newspaper.

"Well, that definitely was a first," said Ron, letting out a low whistle. "Wow, so you're Harry's cousin? Wicked!"

"And you're Ron," said Mark, eagerly shaking Ron's hand. "It's such a pleasure meeting Harry's best friend." Mark turned to Hermione, nudging Harry in the ribs.

"And this is Hermione, right, your girlfriend, did you say?" he asked Harry, who blushed.

"No Mark, Hermione is my other best friend," Harry corrected, laughing nervously.

"A _girl _best friend? Oh, _okay_. Sorry about that," said Mark, grinning at Hermione.

"Honest mistake," said Hermione, grinning as well. "A common misconception between the two of us."

"Why is that?" asked a curious Mark. Harry laughed nervously.

"Well, I guess it's because-" started Hermione.

"It's nothing important Mark," said Harry suddenly, and Hermione stared at him in confusion at his sudden abruptness. No one else seemed to notice, or for that matter, care. Harry looked away uncomfortably, while Mark continued to eagerly get to know everyone else that was in the compartment. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville all happily answered all of Mark's questions that he had about Hogwarts that Harry hadn't already answered, while Harry and Luna remained quiet. While Harry knew why he was quiet, for he was at the moment feeling quite bad about how he suddenly interrupted Hermione when Mark was inquiring about his and Hermione's relationship as friends, Luna just simply sat there and listened, and would sometimes pick up _The Quibbler_.

Every once and a while, Harry would try to catch Hermione's eye, but she hardly looked towards his direction, and they had sat very far away from each other. When Hermione did catch Harry's eye, she would quickly look away and continue conversing with the others in their compartment. Now all Harry was doing now was looking outside the window, hopeful and eager to see Hogwarts. Forehead pressed against the window, there was still no sight of their school. The moon was shining brightly outside, and Harry suddenly thought of Professor Lupin and wondered what he was up to at that moment. Harry hoped he had taken the potion that would greatly help him during these kind of nights.

"I think we're pretty close to the school now everyone," said Hermione loudly, and Harry turned his attention away from the window. Hermione was standing up. "We should all change now." So, with that said, everyone in the compartment opened their trunks and pulled on their school robes.

While Harry and the others who were so used to this by now pulled on their robes in a listless sort of way, Mark was so excited at putting his school robes that he put them on backwards; Harry came forward to fix it for him. Everyone in the compartment couldn't help but laugh at Mark's enthusiasm. Hermione and Ron pinned their Prefect badges carefully to their chests, and just like last year, Ron checked how it looked in the train window. Hermione saw this and rolled her eyes. Ginny snickered quietly, but Ron didn't take notice of either of them.

Soon the train began to slow down, and the usual racket ensued as everyone hurriedly got to their luggage and pets, ready to leave the train. Ron and Hermione left to supervise everything and left Harry and the others to look after their pets. Mark was about to offer to carry Pigwidgeon for Harry, who had started to reach for him, but Luna was very adamant about carrying Ron's little owl. Mark told Harry that it was okay and offered to carry Crookshanks instead, and Ginny happily said yes, for Crookshanks kept wriggling like mad and she was relieved that someone else wanted to look after it.

They all were now shuffling out of their compartment and out into the cool, night air, which was a relief and a nice change of atmosphere compared to being stuck in a stuffy compartment. The smell of pine trees met Harry's nose that were lined up towards the path that led to the lake. The familiar voice of Hagrid, Hogwarts own gamekeeper and professor of Care of Magical Creatures could be heard now, and Harry found himself grinning. He then realized that he had not heard from Hagrid all summer and wondered what he had been up to. Harry decided to visit Hagrid first thing whenever he got the chance.

"Firs' years over here! Firs' years over here!" called out Hagrid. Harry stepped down onto the platform, following Neville and Ginny.

"I suppose that's me then?" asked a nervous Mark, his enthusiasm gone and was now replaced with anxiety. Harry smiled reassuringly at his cousin.

"Yes, that's you. Now you'd better hurry or you'll miss the boat ride across the lake, and you wouldn't want to miss that!" urged Harry, nudging Mark forward. Mark nodded and waved good-bye to Harry before disappearing through the crowds of students. A few seconds later Mark reappeared, with a struggling Crookshanks.

"Sorry, I forgot I had him. Could you-"

"Yeah, I could hold him, hopefully. Now hurry along or you'll surely miss the boat ride up to Hogwarts!" said Harry quickly, taking Crookshanks from Mark, who ran as fast as he could back towards Hagrid and the other first years.

Harry became separated from Neville and Ginny, but found himself standing next to Luna. They moved off along the platform and out through the station. Harry and Luna were jostled roughly by the crowd. He squinted through the darkness to see if could find anyone else he knew. Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen, and so Harry and Luna allowed themselves to be pushed forward onto the dark road outside Hogsmeade Station.

Standing before him were the hundred or so stagecoaches that Harry now knew were being pulled by thestrals. Harry stared at them briefly, as did Luna, who turned to glance at him. Harry glanced back, and smiled slightly. He was glad in a way that there was at least someone here with him now that saw the same thing he did, which were fleshless, black coated creatures with pupil-less eyes and wings that better suited large bats. The thestrals still looked a little eerie and sinister, but not as much after how useful a few of them had become some odd months ago. One of them must have recognized Harry or something, for when he stepped forward towards them, it whinnied happily and Harry patted it softly. A few second years gave Harry a confused look, since to them it looked like Harry was patting the air, but he didn't care. Luna followed suit and patted the same creature. After a few moments, Harry could hear Ron coming up behind him.

"Harry!" called Ron, running up to him and Luna. "There you two are! Where's Pig?" Luna happily handed his owl over to him. Ron looked around. "Hermione was with me a few minutes ago. I dunno where she's at now."

"Here I am," replied Hermione a few seconds later. "Where's Crookshanks? I asked Ginny if she had him, but she told me that Mark had him, but then I just saw him riding the boats not too long ago and he appeared empty-handed," she continued worriedly. Harry suddenly remembered that he had her cat. It was pretty hard carrying both an owl in a cage and a cat that didn't want to be still. Earlier Harry allowed Crookshanks to cling to the back of his robes, and that's where he remained at that moment.

"Hang on, I have Crookshanks," said Harry, trying to make a grab for the cat behind him. Harry saw Hermione stare at him with a puzzled expression. She soon realized what he was trying to do and tried to help him, but Harry finally managed to grab a hold of the squirming cat and handed him over to Hermione.

"Thanks," said Hermione, stroking her cat. She smiled at Harry, who was relieved to see that she had forgotten about what happened earlier in the train compartment, from the looks of it. "Well, we better get ourselves a carriage before they fill up." On their way to the nearest unoccupied coach, they had met up with Ginny and Neville. Ginny mentioned something about wanting to ride with Dean Thomas, but Neville insisted that they find Harry and the others. While Ginny looked disappointed, Neville looked positively delighted at who they were going to ride with.

Luna and Ron were the first to enter the carriage. Ginny and Neville soon followed. As Harry made his way towards the carriage, he felt a hand hold him back and so he turned around. It was Hermione, and she had a concerned look on her face.

"What is it?" said Harry, frowning slightly. Hermione's brows were furrowed.

"Harry, about what happened earlier back on the train-"

"Er, yeah, about that, look, sorry about my abruptness. I didn't mean to come off like that," said Harry hurriedly, for he knew that they would soon be on their way to the school. Hermione nodded and smiled slightly.

"Oh, okay, just checking," said Hermione softly, avoiding his eyes.

"Look Hermione, I guess you can say that I was fed up with people constantly thinking that you and I are more than best friends. That had nothing to do with you, I assure you," said Harry, who stepped inside the musty interior of the carriage and held his hand out to help Hermione into the carriage as well. Soon after Hermione slammed the door behind her, and the carriage began to make its journey towards their school.

As the carriage made its way up the road, Harry turned to see Hermione watching him, and in turn saw Luna watching Ron. Ginny and Neville weren't watching anybody, as they were talking to each other.

"Is something the matter?" asked Harry, and Hermione laughed nervously and said no. Ron then asked Luna the same question and Luna also said no. Harry and Ron exchanged a look and laughed softly. When Harry noticed Hermione watching him once more, he got up and sat right next to her. Hermione looked rather surprised when he did this. Ron didn't follow suit when he too noticed that Luna was once again watching him, but he didn't have to because Luna took Harry's spot right beside Ron, who just ignored her.

"Er, Harry, what are you doing?" said Hermione, raising an eyebrow.

"Since you are so intent on watching me, I decided to sit right next to you so that you can watch me up-close," replied Harry, and Hermione's eyes grew wide in alarm.

"_What_? I was not watching you," said Hermione, scoffing.

"I beg to differ," said Ron, sniggering. Hermione glared at him.

"Look Harry," she said, turning her attention back to Harry, "You can just move back to your original spot across from me, because I was not watching you." Hermione pointed to the empty space across from them, since Luna moved once more. Harry simply shook his head slowly. Hermione groaned. "Harry, for the last time, I was not watching you!"

Harry laughed softly before turning his gaze outside the carriage. They had just passed between the tall stone pillars topped with winged boars on either side of the gates to the school grounds. Soon thereafter, the Hogwarts Castle loomed ahead. The carriages soon came to a halt near the stone steps that led to the oak front doors. Harry got out first, and was soon followed by Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville. Hermione got out last, and she looked a little irritated. They all hurried up the stone steps into the castle.

Ablaze with torches was the entrance hall, footsteps echoing loudly as the students made their way across the flagged stone floor for the double doors to their right that led to the Great Hall and the start-of-term feast.

Harry smiled as his eyes were finally laid upon the four long House tables in the Great Hall. Looking up at the ceiling, he noticed the moon he saw earlier and once again thought about how Professor Lupin was doing at that moment. As always, candles were floating in midair all along the tables, which illuminated the ghosts who were scattered here and there in the Hall. Students were talking eagerly amongst themselves, catching up on what they did over the summer and such. As Harry made his way over to the Gryffindor table, he was relieved that as he passed people, the majority of them did not whisper or point at him. For a second, that had felt weird to Harry, since he was so used to it by now, but he was glad anyway that not so many people paid any attention to him.

Luna said good-bye to all of them and made her way over to the Ravenclaw table. As they reached the Gryffindor table, Ginny made her way over to her friends, and for a second there, it looked like Neville wanted to join her, but hesitated and decided to stick with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They found some seats towards the front, which delighted Harry so that he could have a good view of all the first years that would be sorted, which included his very own cousin. Harry looked over the student's heads that were sitting ahead of him to the staff table that ran along the top wall of the Hall. He spotted Hagrid and caught his eye, who waved happily to him and he, Ron, and Hermione waved back at him.

Harry continued to scan the staff table and noticed a new face, not something surprising for he knew the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was open once more. Sitting near the middle was a beautiful, young woman, with long, straight brown hair, and from the looks of her, seemed to be the youngest out of everyone else who sat at the staff table. She wore elegant, rose-colored robes that seemed to liven up her face. Her brown eyes and playful smile instantly conveyed kindness, and Harry wondered if she was this year's new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She probably was, otherwise, why would she be sitting where she was sitting at that moment?

The doors from the entrance hall opened, which must have meant that the first years had already crossed the lake and reached the castle. Through the doors entered a long line of scared-looking first years, and Harry craned his neck to see if he could have spotted Mark. Professor McGonagall led the lot to the front carrying a stool which sat an ancient wizard's hat that was heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim.

The chattering among students died down as the line of first years were at the front of the staff table now facing the rest of the students. Professor McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of them, which was being eyed nervously from one of the first years, and stood back. Mark glanced around and spotted Harry, smiling nervously at him. Harry happily smiled back, mouthed "good luck," and Mark turned back around. The entire school waited for the Sorting Hat, and before long it burst into song:

_I sit here tonight _

_to determine your fate_

_Make your own choices wisely_

_before it is too late._

_You may question_

_my decisions_

_on where I put you tonight_

_But rest assured, _

_my choice for you is right._

_For the bravest of the brave_

_You shall go into Gryffindor_

_You'll be with those who will never run away _

_Could you even ask for more?_

_For the most cunning of the lot_

_You belong in Slytherin_

_Who will already get what they want _

_even before others just begin_

_For those who have the most brilliant of minds_

_Shall be in Ravenclaw_

_Being in this house will be_

_the smartest lot you ever saw_

_Loyalty is at the core of this house_

_known as Hufflepuff_

_They'll help you if ever_

_you find yourself stuck._

_Now let's find out_

_where you all belong_

_This has been another year _

_of hearing the Sorting Hat's song_

Everyone soon applauded after the Sorting Hat became motionless. Professor McGonagall waited as the chattering and applause died down. She lowered her eyes to the long piece of parchment which she would call out all the names of the first years.

"Allard, Garvey!"

A frail-looking boy who seemed to be blushing more redder with every step he took made his way over to the stool and put the hat on his head. The hat mumbled something for a few seconds before shouting, "_GRYFFINDOR_!"

Harry, along with the rest of his house, clapped as Garvey Allard quickly made his way to their table and sat down gratefully. He avoided looking at anyone, and so everyone turned their attention back to the front.

Slowly but surely, the long line of first years grew thin.

"Evans, Mark!"

Harry grew excited when it was now Mark's turn to be sorted. Mark excitedly ran to the front and shoved the Sorting Hat eagerly onto his head, surprising Professor McGonagall a bit. It took a while for the Sorting Hat to make up its decision, and Harry grew anxious. For a spilt second, Harry actually thought that maybe Mark would get sorted into another house besides Gryffindor, which he really hoped wouldn't be the case, but he knew he shouldn't have been surprised if that did happen. After all, Parvati and Padma Patil were twin sisters, and they didn't get sorted into the same house. Harry and Mark were just second cousins after all, and all Harry could do now was hope for the best.

Finally the rip near the brim opened again, and with crossed fingers, Harry heard it shout, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry clapped the loudest out of his house as Mark excitedly made his way towards him, Ron, Hermione, and Neville, who too were clapping happily for Mark. Harry and the others started chattering excitedly to Mark, but Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly as she wanted to continue with the Sorting ceremony, and so Harry and Mark had to remain quiet until the last first year got sorted.

Finally, when "Whitby, Matthew" was sorted into Gryffindor as well, and Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and stool and it now was Professor Dumbledore's turn to speak as he always did at the start-of-term feast.

"I'd like to welcome all those who are joining us for the very first time," started Dumbledore in a happy voice, "And to those who are returning for another year, welcome back! I dare say that you all simply look famished, so I will save my speech for later. Everyone enjoy the feast!"

An outbreak of applause broke out as Dumbledore sat back down, and as usual, food appeared out of nowhere, and everyone heartily dug in. Harry couldn't help but laugh as he glanced at his cousin, whose eyes grew wide in awe as they scanned the long table that was piled with dishes of various vegetables, bread, sauces, and large bottles of pumpkin juice.

"Is this all ours?" asked Mark, eyes still wide in awe. "I mean, we get to eat all of this?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione all laughed out loud. Neville's attention was elsewhere as he was scanning the table looking for something, or perhaps, someone.

"Yes, Mark, all of this is ours," said Hermione, helping herself to some vegetables. Ron was already stuffing his face with roast potatoes and chops. Hermione scrunched up her face in disgust. Mark looked to Harry for another sign of approval, who nodded and laughed, and pretty soon Mark was just like Ron, stuffing their mouths with everything that was on the table. Harry continued to laugh as he would occasionally watch both Mark and Ron eating.

"How could you simply laugh at that sight?" said Hermione, who was eating with such poise that Harry figured she would have won the best mannered-eater contest, if such a thing existed. "By laughing at those two you're probably encouraging them."

"Hermione, can't you just give Ron a break this evening?" cajoled Harry, while Hermione rolled her eyes. "And with Mark, well, this is his first time, so I think that's a good excuse, don't you?"

Hermione sighed softly and muttered, "I suppose," under her breath before she continued to eat and avoided looking at Ron for the rest of the night when he ate. After a while mostly everyone was down to their last treacle tart; pretty soon everyone was winding down to finishing up their meal. The noise level in the hall started to rise up again as it was quiet while everyone was eating since their mouths were full with the delicious food. Dumbledore stood up slowly and everyone's head turned towards the headmaster and the chattering immediately died down.

"Well, its seems to me that all of you have thoroughly enjoyed the feast and are probably eager to head to your dormitories, so let's get started with the usual start-of-term notices, shall we?" said Dumbledore, smiling at everyone. "As it has always been, the first years are to be informed that the forest on the grounds is strictly out of bounds to students. That does also apply to those who already know that by now." If Harry, didn't know any better, he could have sworn that Dumbledore's eyes met his and he raised an eyebrow at him, but a smile soon followed. Harry turned to look at Ron, Hermione, and Neville, they all exchanged a look before laughing softly among themselves.

"We may know that, but we don't exactly follow it, do we?" said Ron, sniggering.

"Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, among other things, which can be checked on the quite extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. We have only one change in staffing this year. We are delighted to introduce Professor Kinsor, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," continued Dumbledore.

There was a round of polite applause, for everyone was still a little weary from last year's teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Umbridge. No one knew what this Professor Kinsor was like, although from the looks of her, she looked like a lovely woman, and all Harry and the others could do was hope that she wouldn't be as horrible as their last teacher for that particular subject.

"Also, tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place during the second week of the school year. Students who wish to play for their house are asked to talk to Madam Hooch." Harry noticed Hermione peering curiously at Madam Hooch who was seated up at the front with the rest of the staff. "Now, I think it is rather late, and I want all of you rested up for your first lessons tomorrow morning. I suggest you all head to bed. Goodnight everyone!" Dumbledore finished gleefully.

With that said, everyone started to get up from their seats. There was much clattering and banging at they did so. As Harry turned to leave the Great Hall, he heard Hermione calling Ron.

"Ron, come on! We need to show the first years where to go!" she shouted over the noise of the loud students.

"Oh, all right," said Ron, slowly getting up from his seat.

"_Ron_!" hissed Hermione, who was already directing a couple of first years where to go. "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" said Ron, running to catch up to Hermione. He waved good-bye to Harry, who waved back, and so he slowly made his way out of the Great Hall by himself. He tried to find either Ginny or Neville, but they were no where to be seen.

Weaving his way through the entrance hall, Harry suddenly felt someone tugging on the sleeve of his robe. Looking down, he was surprised to see Mark, who looked up nervously at him.

"Mark!" said Harry happily, glad to finally see someone he knew out of the crowd. "What're you doing here? I thought you would be with the rest of the first years being shown the way to the dormitories by one of the Prefects?"

"Actually, I got separated from the rest of the first years," said Mark, whose anxiety slowly diminished. He also looked glad to see someone he knew. "And I couldn't find your friends Ron or Hermione anywhere, and then I spotted you, and I was wondering..." Mark stopped, suddenly looking nervous again.

"Wondering what Mark?" asked Harry, frowning.

"If you could show me the way to the Gryffindor common room, if it's not too much trouble," continued Mark, wringing his wrists nervously. Harry laughed.

"Of course! It's no trouble at all Mark," replied Harry, patting Mark on the back reassuringly. Mark finally smiled. The two of them hurried up the marble staircase and Harry showed Mark a couple of concealed shortcuts, leaving the majority of the crowds behind.

"Thanks Harry," said Mark as they continued their way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Anytime," said Harry. "You know, you could have just asked anyone at this school, and they would have happily showed you the way. Well, except the Slytherins. _Never _ask them." Mark laughed.

"Well, yeah, I could have asked anyone, but you were the only one I saw who I knew, but well, I really can't go up to just anyone," said Mark, a sad look coming over his face.

"And why is that Mark?" asked Harry slowly.

"My parents, well, Allen and Ethel, have for all my life, constantly told me to never talk to strangers, never go up to anyone I don't know, and that's what I did, and now I am positively terrified to go up to anyone I don't know. I guess it was because they were afraid that I might go and meet someone I wasn't supposed to meet and their secrets would be spilled or something," said Mark sadly. Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe it," muttered Harry angrily. He stopped walking and turned around to face Mark. "Starting first thing tomorrow, I am going to help you get over this fear your so-called parents implanted into you and help you get over this fear of going up to people, okay Mark?" Mark nodded happily.

The two of them continued walking and had now reached the end of the corridor to the Gryffindor common room. They came to a halt in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady and Harry suddenly realized that he did not know the new password.

"Er..." said Harry, staring up at the portrait. The Fat Lady stared curiously down at him and Mark.

"You should know what to do by now," she said sternly, "No password, no entrance!"

"Oh, it's the password you need, is it?" said Mark, and contorting his face in concentration, after a few seconds he said loudly, "_Crusty Dragon_!" Harry couldn't help but laugh at the new password.

"Correct!" said the Fat Lady, and her portrait swung open toward them like a door, revealing a circular door in the wall behind, through which Harry and Mark now climbed.

"How did you know the password?" asked Harry as Mark followed him through the portrait hole.

"I overheard someone from our house tell another Gryffindor when we were still in the hall," answered Mark, whose eyes once more grew wide in awe as they first laid upon the Gryffindor common room, which was as welcoming as ever, a cozy circular tower room full of worn out squashy armchairs and old tables. As always, there was a crackling fire in the grate, with a few people warming up their hands before turning in for the night. "Wow, this is such a brilliant common room!" said Mark, finding his way to one of the squashy armchairs. Harry chuckled. He heard the portrait swing open behind him and instantly recognized the people who had just walked in. It was Ron and Hermione, who were doing what they did best when they were alone with each other, which was bickering.

"Ron, you purposely told that Slytherin first year the wrong directions for his common room!" said Hermione angrily, making her way towards Harry. Ron soon followed.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that he was being such a git," retorted Ron, stopping when they reached Harry. "The first thing he said to me was that I was the last person he'd asked for help because I was in the worst house at Hogwarts, but seeing as to how he couldn't find anyone from his own house, he had to ask me as a last resort. Could you believe that? I mean come on Hermione, if someone had said that to you, wouldn't you give them the wrong directions?"

"Ron, when he realizes you've given him the wrong directions, he's going to report you to Professor Snape!" snapped Hermione. Ron's face fell.

"Bloody hell, I didn't realize that," Ron muttered worriedly. Hermione rolled her eyes. She then scanned the room.

"Where's Mark?" she asked, looking back at Harry. Harry motioned with his head to one of the squashy armchairs.

"Luckily he was with me, I didn't know the password," said Harry.

"Sorry mate, Hermione and I forgot tell you," said Ron apologetically. Hermione grinned at him sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry Harry. Next year Ron and I will try to remember to tell you," assured Hermione. Mark suddenly appeared next to her.

"Hello Ron, hello Hermione," greeted Mark enthusiastically.

"Mark, where were you? Ron and I didn't see you with the rest of the first years. We could have shown you the way if we saw you. How ever did you manage to find your way here?"

"I got separated from them, but that's all right. Luckily I found Harry, and he gladly showed me the way!" said Mark, grinning. Harry grinned back.

"Well, it's getting late. We should be off to bed now," said Hermione who yawned. "Oh, I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"What's tomorrow?" asked Ron drowsily, who was also yawning.

"We finally get to meet our yet again _new_ Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," said Hermione, who smiled slightly.

Ron, who had his eyes closed while yawning, opened them quickly.

"Hold on, I wouldn't get too attached Hermione. That Kinsor woman may look fine, but so far we've had professors with have something to hide on the back of their head, a cocky liar, one who changes into something that can kill you, practically everything you wouldn't want in a professor! I mean, don't get me started on who we had last year!" Everyone except Mark nodded their heads in agreement.

"If we get a professor who was as horrible as that Umbridge woman, I swear, I'd quit school!" proclaimed Hermione. After seeing the shocked looks on Harry, Ron, and Mark's faces, she quickly added, "Kidding!"

"Knowing you, you wouldn't care who the professor was and how awful their personality was, as long as they'd let you do extra credit," said Harry, patting Hermione softly on the back.

Hermione smiled and said, "There's always room for extra credit." Everyone laughed as they made their way up the stairs to their dormitories. Heading towards the doorway that led to the girls' dormitory, Hermione muttered goodnight to Harry, Ron, and Mark, who also added to Ron not to point out the wrong directions to Mark when it came to showing him where his own dormitory was.

Ron glared at her as she disappeared and loudly showed where Mark's dormitory was, wishing that Hermione was there so that he could show he wasn't giving the wrong directions again.

Harry muttered, "Don't mind them, you'll soon get used to it," to Mark, who sniggered softly and said goodnight to Harry and Ron and headed in the direction Ron pointed him to.

Harry and Ron climbed the last, spiral staircase until they had reached their own dormitory, which was at the very top of the tower. The familiar sight of the five four-poster beds with deep crimson hangings looked inviting, and all Harry wanted to do was jump right into his own and fall straight asleep. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, fellow sixth year Gryffindors, were already in bed and sleeping soundly. Neville was there as well, who was just starting to get into his own bed.

Harry quickly pulled off his robes, and Ron followed suit. Going over to his trunk, Harry pulled out his pajamas and put them on. He eagerly got into bed and said goodnight to Ron and Neville, who both were already in their beds and had their eyes closed. Harry pulled the hangings closed around him and laid back onto his pillows. Harry rolled over in bed, a small smile plastered onto his face, reminiscing the moments he and his friends and new cousin went through that afternoon and evening.

He couldn't believe that just a few hours ago, he found out he had a new cousin, almost missed the Hogwarts Express once more, and among other things in such a short period of time. Harry wondered what other things lied in store for him for the upcoming school year. As Harry's eyelids grew heavier by the second, he hoped that nothing bad would happen, but with Voldemort back and all, that didn't seem likely.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hello again! Well, even though I am functioning on only having 1 hour of sleep (don't ask) I still managed to update a new chapter for you all! In this one you will meet the new DADA teacher, who I hope you will like. Don't forget to review; I like reading them. Well, I better go and get some sleep now. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

**THE KIND PROFESSOR KINSOR**

As much as Harry liked being back at the one place he felt the most at home, Harry really didn't want to get out of bed that morning. That there was saying something, since Ron was already up and dressed before he had gotten the chance to put his glasses on. As quickly as he could, Harry hastily threw on his robes and caught up with Ron and Hermione halfway across the common room as they all headed toward breakfast. As the three of them climbed out through the portrait hole, they met up with Mark, who was on his was down to breakfast as well.

"You could walk with us if you like Mark, we don't mind," said Harry, smiling. Then, suddenly remembering what he promised to Mark last night, he added," Hang on, I didn't forget my promise to you Mark. Shall we get started?" Mark actually looked sheepishly at him.

"Er, actually, that's not necessary Harry," started Mark slowly.

"Look Mark, if this is all about you not believing you can do it, don't think like that," interjected Harry.

"No, no, it's not that Harry," continued Mark, shaking his head.

"Then what is it then?" pushed Harry.

"Well, I actually made myself a friend all on my own just last night," said Mark gleefully. Harry beamed down at him.

"That's brilliant!" said Harry, grinning. "Who is it?"

"Actually, I didn't make just one friend," said Mark, avoiding Harry's eyes.

"And they are...?" pushed Harry some more.

"You remember one of the other first years who also got sorted in Gryffindor last night, Matthew Whitby?"

"Yeah," said Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Well, we became instant friends last night sharing the same dormitory and all," said Mark, grinning.

"That's great," said Harry, patting Mark heartily on the back. "So come on, tell us who your others friends are. Come on, they can't be that bad."

"Well, actually..." started Mark, but he was soon interrupted by two people eagerly shouting out his name.

"Mark, hey Mark, wait up!" shouted two very familiar voices. Harry slowly looked back and saw that his suspicions were confirmed. It was none other than Colin and Dennis Creevey, fellow Gryffindors who only saw Harry in an adoring way, and it got to be a little too much for Harry sometimes.

"Hang on, how did you know that Colin and Dennis aren't exactly my two favorite people Mark?" asked Harry quietly as the two eager as always boys made their way towards Harry and the others.

"Well, I didn't, at first, and this morning they came up to me and we all became good friends as well. Then Neville came up to me and asked to speak to me in private and told me that he told them that I was your cousin, and well, when I went back to them, the two of them started asking me all this questions about you, most of which I couldn't answer because I don't know everything about you, and well, even though, I still want to be their friends, if that's okay with you Harry." Mark looked at Harry, eagerly waiting for his answer.

Ron and Hermione tried their best not to start laughing. After all, here was Harry's own cousin asking permission from Harry if he could be friends with two certain people who thought Harry was their hero of a sort. Seeing as to how he didn't want Mark to be stuck with just one friend, he wanted him to be happy and be friends with whomever he choose, even if it was the Creevey brothers, Harry knew it really wasn't his place to determine who Mark's friends should be.

"Yes, of course you can be friends with them Mark," whispered Harry, since Colin and Dennis were getting pretty close to them. "You really don't need to ask my permission. You can be friends with whoever you like," said Harry, smiling reassuringly at his cousin. Mark was now grinning from ear to ear. Colin and Dennis finally reached them. When they saw who Mark was walking with, the two of them had huge grins on their faces as well.

"Hiya Harry!" said Colin, bouncing on his toes.

"Good morning Harry!" greeted Dennis, jumping up and down.

"Do you want me to carry your schoolbag for you Harry?" offered Colin eagerly. Harry feverishly shook his head.

"No, no, that's okay Colin. Well, Ron, Hermione, and I should really get going to breakfast," said Harry hurriedly. He saw Ron and Hermione still trying not to laugh, and he shot a look at them.

"That's where we're headed to as well Harry! We can walk with you if you like Harry!" suggested Dennis. Harry looked to Ron and Hermione for help, who were still trying not to burst into laughter. Finally, Hermione took a deep breath and turned to Colin and Dennis.

"Actually Dennis, Colin, I need to talk to Harry and Ron alone, if that's okay," said Hermione calmly. Colin and Dennis's faces instantly fell, but they soon regained their composure.

"Oh, yeah, of course that's okay," said Colin, grinning once more.

"I guess we'll see you around Harry," said Dennis, who turned to Mark. "C'mon Mark, we can show you some cool stuff on the way down to breakfast! And after that, we can find Matthew too!" Mark nodded eagerly, and the three of them said good-bye to Harry and took off running. When they were an earshot away, Harry turned to Hermione.

"Thanks," said Harry gratefully. Hermione smiled. Ron groaned.

"Can we please get going to breakfast now?" he said, grabbing his stomach in mock pain.

"That's Ron for you," said Hermione, as the three of them made their way to the Great Hall. "Always thinking of his stomach first." Only Harry and Hermione laughed while Ron quickened his pace and walked ahead of them.

Whey they finally reached the Great Hall, Harry glanced up at the enchanted ceiling and was glad to see that it was going to be a bright, sunny day. He followed Hermione to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to her. Ron was already stuffing his face with food. Soon after, Professor McGonagall was moving along the table handing out their schedules.

Pretty soon there was a sudden rustling sound high above them, and a hundred owls came soaring through the open windows carrying the mail. Harry looked up, but suddenly remembered that he didn't need to be looking out for Hedwig, since his only correspondent was Sirius, and now since... Harry quickly tried to forget the painful memories and started to eat breakfast.

"Well, this definitely will be a better year for us," said Ron, whose mouth was finally free of food for the first time that morning. "No more Divination with Trelawney."

"I completely agree with you on that Ron," said Harry, grinning from ear to ear, eager to talk about anything to get his mind off of Sirius. "I can finally go through a school year without being told that I going to die any day now." Harry looked back down at his schedule. "All we've got today is History of Magic with Binns, double Potions with Snape, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts with that new teacher, Kinsor."

"_You _have double Potions with Snape," said Ron, smirking at him. "I got a horrible grade on my O.W.L.s for that particular subject, so I'm not taking Potions this year with you mate, sorry. I heard he only takes students who get an 'Outstanding' in the O.W.L.s. Hang on, how did you get an 'Outstanding' in your O.W.L.s. for Potions? Not to have complete faith in your abilities in potion making Harry, but from having Potions classes with you these past five years, you and I have the same capabilities when it comes down to brewing things. Hermione I trust did get an 'Outstanding' in her O.W.L.s., but _you_?" Ron continued to smirk at him.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. He knew as much as Ron did wondering why he indeed manage to get into Potions that year, when he knew that he got a "Poor," on his O.W.L.s. on that particular subject. He was about to ask Hermione if she did get an 'Outstanding' in her O.W.L.s. but felt someone tapping his back. Thinking it was either Colin or Dennis, Harry reluctantly turned around. It turned out to be Professor McGonagall.

"Could I speak to you for a few minutes Potter?" she asked sternly, and Harry nodded and stood up to follow Professor McGonagall outside of the Great Hall.

"Er, Professor, what is this about?" asked Harry nervously.

"I couldn't help but overhear from Mr. Weasley that you are wondering why you are in Professor Snape's Potions class this year, even after you received a certain grade which normally isn't good enough to get into his classes at your grade level," said Professor McGonagall.

"Yeah, that's what I was wondering," said Harry, frowning. "You don't by chance know the reason for that, do you Professor?"

"You do recall last year that when that horrible Umbridge woman did not believe that you had what it took to be an Auror, and I promised you that I would assist you in becoming an Auror if it's the last thing I do, and that meant having to coach you nightly so that you would achieve the required results?" said Professor McGonagall swiftly. Harry nodded.

"Well, she's no longer here Professor, so you don't really need to coach me or anything-"

"Don't be silly Potter. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it. You do also recall that if you do still want to be an Auror, then yes, you need to be in Potions this year," continued Professor McGonagall.

"But Professor, my grade, it was horrible, how did I manage-"

"After much persuasion from both Professor Dumbledore and myself, Professor Snape finally allowed you to be in his class this year. But, under certain circumstances of course," she went on, raising an eyebrow at Harry.

"Which are?" asked Harry, almost too afraid to know the answer.

"You will need to be on your top most form," answered Professor McGonagall. "I will be checking up on your progress in that class monthly with Professor Snape, and if he tells me that you are performing badly in his class and have not made some form of improvement by the beginning of next month, then I am afraid that I will personally give you the help you require in order to pass his class successfully, or successfully enough to make sure you have what it takes to become an Auror. So, are we clear on what you have to achieve this year Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall seriously.

"Yes, of course Professor," answered Harry, and after getting another reassurance from him, Professor McGonagall sent Harry back to the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione were still eating breakfast. They spotted Harry and stopped eating.

"What was that about?" asked Ron worriedly.

"Are you in trouble or anything like that?" asked Hermione, biting down on her lip. Harry shook his head.

Harry then went to explain what Professor McGonagall had told them on their way to their first lesson of the day, History of Magic with Professor Binns. Hermione and Ron listened intently.

"Wow, that is so nice of Professor McGonagall, taking the time to help you Harry," said Hermione.

"Nice? I don't know about you Hermione, but it's because of her that Harry has to endure another year of Snape in Potions," retorted Ron.

"If it wasn't for her, then it wouldn't be possible for Harry to became an Auror!" retorted back Hermione. Ron immediately shut up.

After sitting through just five minutes of their first History of Magic lesson, it looked to be another horribly boring year for that particular subject for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. As always, Professor Binns lectured the class with his same, wheezy, droning voice that would put anyone to sleep in a short amount of time, and it was Ron who was the first to drowse off. With no amount of variation in the way Professor Binns taught his class, it was no surprise that even Hermione found herself slowly falling asleep as well.

Harry tried to take some notes on the particular subject that Professor Binns was lecturing on that day, and he manage to take a few to his surprise and delight, but soon found himself slowly drifting off to sleep, only to be awakened by Hermione, whose body was tilting to the left so much that he had bumped heads with her and Hermione shot him a filthy look, rubbing her head from the pain.

Harry quickly apologized to her, and she eventually accepted his apology after Harry let her borrow the notes he actually took before he fell asleep, during which Hermione actually didn't take notes.

"You're finally, making progress in this class," whispered Hermione as she handed him back the notes she borrowed from him. She now shot Ron a filthy look. "You should follow in Harry's footsteps Ron. Taking notes isn't that bad you know." Ron shot back a filthy look to Hermione, then one to Harry, who just shrugged his shoulders.

When it was time for their break, Harry led the way out of the classroom. Ron and Hermione were not speaking to each other, and so, without asking them, continued to led them to the courtyard. The weather continued to be pleasant, which Harry thoroughly enjoyed. He chose a secluded corner under a balcony, rolling up his sleeves, for it was starting to get a little hot. Ron suddenly said that he had to go somewhere really quick, and without so much as an explanation where he headed off to, he disappeared around a corner.

"What's his problem anyway?" said Hermione crossly, with a furrowed brow.

"Maybe you shouldn't lecture him so much this year," suggested Harry. Hermione frowned some more.

"I do not lecture him!" said Hermione in a raised voice. After seeing Harry raise an eyebrow at him, she sighed softly. "All right, all right, maybe I do lecture him from time to time, but it's for his own good Harry. If I don't keep him in top form, then no one will, especially himself."

"Well, that's what I love best about you Hermione," said Harry grinning, "You only want what's best for your friends." Hermione beamed at him.

"That's not the only thing he _loves_ about you Hermione," said a voice coming around the corner. Harry and Hermione turned to see who it was. It was none other than Cho Chang. She was by herself.

"And what's that supposed to mean Cho?" asked Hermione suspiciously. Cho smirked at her.

"Why don't you ask your best _friend _here, I'm sure he'll be happy to tell you," said Cho, and after throwing a strange look at Harry she quickly added, "Then again, maybe not." Cho disappeared around a corner nearby.

Hermione immediately rounded on Harry. "Well, what _did_ she mean by that?" she demanded.

Harry laughed nervously before replying, "Don't listen to a thing she says. She's just talking rubbish." Hermione opened her mouth to ask Harry some questions, but immediately closed her mouth when they saw Ron heading back towards them.

Harry was about to ask him where he went off to, but the bell rang and Ron said that he'll see the two of them later at lunch since it was only Harry and Hermione who had Potions that year. He also told them that he'd be in the common room while they had class, and for them not to bother coming to get him since he'll already be in the Great Hall come lunch time. So, Ron bid them good-bye and Harry and Hermione made their way down to Snape's dungeons in silence, apparently what Cho had said to them earlier clearly on their minds. The two of them made their way to their usual table at the back.

"Settle down now," said Snape icily, shutting the door to the classroom loudly. Everyone immediately fell silent. "If you are in this class right now, then that would mean that you have successfully achieved an 'Outstanding' on your O.W.L.s., as I look around, there aren't many of you. As some of you may already know by now by being in here, I take only the very best into my N.E.W.T. Potions class, or if the case may be, certain circumstances had to be considered after much persuasion from certain fellow colleagues due to abysmal exam results." Professor Snape's eyes immediately landed on both Harry and Neville, who Harry figured did poorly on his O.W.L.s for Potions as well that he too had to persuaded by both Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore to take Snape's class this year. Harry immediately started to blush, and from what he could see of Neville, who sat in a row ahead of him to his right, he too was horribly embarrassed. Malfoy, who sat near the front, immediately picked up on who Snape was referring to and shot Harry a smug look.

"Ignore him," whispered Hermione, who must have caught sight of Malfoy as well.

"Today we will be mixing a potion called the Anti-Acne Potion, a potion that will, if brewed properly, remove unsightly pimples. Now, this is a very complex brew to mix, and it will undoubtedly show up on your N.E.W.T.s. Fair warning to you all: If you miss but one step while making this potion, instead of removing pimples, you will actually give the drinker permanent pimples, and there is no potion that will reverse those side effects. So I strongly advise you all to pay very close attention (Snape threw a particularly nasty look at Neville, who started shaking) and not mess up."

"Will he ever give Neville a break?" whispered Hermione, looking sympathetically at Neville.

"The ingredients and method are on the blackboard," said Snape, flicking his wand. They appeared there. "You will find everything you need in the store cupboard, as always. With another flick of his wand, the cupboard sprang open. "You have an hour and a half. Begin... Now!" Everyone immediately began. On his way to the store cupboard, Harry met Malfoy, who continued to have a smug look on his face.

"Just what exactly are you doing here Potter?" said Malfoy, smirking at him. "As much I hate to admit it, I expected the Mudblood to be here, but not you. I figured you'd be with Weasley. From what I interpreted from what Professor Snape said, a few people had to beg him for you to be in this class."

"And what about your friends, Malfoy?" said Hermione, who was looking around the dungeons for Crabbe and Goyle, who were no where in sight. "Seems to me that they were too thick to be in here this year. At least Harry here has people who actually care enough about him to make sure he gets into a certain class, no matter the circumstance," said Hermione, smirking. Malfoy remained silent. Snape suddenly appeared at their side.

"You three are wasting time talking about nonsense," snapped Snape, but only glaring at Harry and Hermione. "Mr. Malfoy, I trust that even though Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle are not in my class this year, you will not suddenly become best friends with these two. I'm afraid they will be the downfall of your grades. Now quickly get your ingredients and get to work." Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Harry nudged her in the side, and she reluctantly closed her mouth. Snape gave one final glare to Harry and Hermione before making his rounds to see if anyone else was breaking the rules.

Not expecting anything less than something quite difficult at this level, the potion that Harry and the rest of the class had to brew was extremely difficult, and Harry was watching Hermione very carefully to see if he was indeed doing everything that he was supposed to. Yes, he did pay particularly close attention to the blackboard, but since Hermione was way ahead of him, he watched her closely at every little thing she did. There was a certain ingredient, a leaf of a herb, that had to be bruised properly or it would throw the entire potion off. The water had to be distilled properly at the right temperature, and if it was off by just the slightest, the entire potion would be ruined.

"A deep, crimson vapor should now be rising from your potion," called Snape, with eight minutes to go.

Harry quickly looked at his own cauldron, and then to Hermione's, who to his immense relief was emitting the same color as his. As Professor Snape swept by Harry and Hermione's cauldron, he examined both of them carefully, as if he was expecting one or both of their potions to suddenly go wrong. But nothing did, and so he continued sweeping past the other students cauldrons to see if there was anything to criticize.

When Snape reached Neville's, he instantly started spouting off everything that was wrong with his potion.

"_Yellow_, Longbottom?" said Snape slowly. "If this were to be given to any student in my class right now (immediately everyone in the class cringed), they will probably place a hex on you for what your potion would do to them. Utterly useless. _Evanesco_."

Neville was now left standing next to an empty cauldron, his face turning the color his potion should have been.

"And for those who had managed to properly brew this potion, and from walking around I know there aren't that many of you, please fill up one flagon with a sample of your potion and label it clearly with your name. Bring it up to my desk for testing," said Snape. "Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of watercress and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday."

Harry and Hermione quickly marched up to Snape's desk with their filled and corked flagons. As if making a last minute attempt to having an excuse for criticizing something of Harry's, Snape told Harry coldly that he did not fill up his flagon enough and made him go back to his cauldron and fill it up at the proper amount, just like Malfoy's, as he so purposely pointed out. Harry tried his best not to angrily snatch his flagon back from Snape. He knew if he did then that would be the perfect excuse to him for get into trouble.

Harry calmly retrieved back his flagon from Snape and hastily made his way back to his cauldron and carefully poured some more of his potion into his flagon. Carefully weaving his way through the crowd of students who were making their way back to their seats, Harry made his way back to Snape's desk and handed him his flagon, hoping that the amount was finally sufficient enough. After carefully examining Harry's flagon, Snape finally told Harry to make his way back to his seat, and thankfully, by the time he did, the bell rang, and it was now time for lunch.

He and Hermione quickly made their way out of the dungeons first, giving no time for Snape to call either one of them back if he decided something else was wrong with their potions and decided to keep them in from lunch. As they made their way toward the Gryffindor table, Ron was true to his word as he already started his lunch by the time Harry and Hermione sat down. They decided not to say anything to Ron at first, and waited for him to say something first, given how he was the last time they were together. Thankfully, Ron didn't seem to be in a foul mood anymore as he swallowed his food and smiled brightly at Harry and Hermione.

"So, how was your first day in Potions with Snape?" asked Ron, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "Was he a git as always?" Harry laughed, while Hermione looked quickly around her.

"Ron," she hissed loudly, "You should be careful on what you say!"

"What?" said Ron calmly, "I don't have him for a teacher anymore, so does it really matter what I say about him?"

"He could still give you detention," said Hermione, raising an eyebrow at him, and Ron nearly choked on the pumpkin juice he was taking a gulp of.

"He can still do that?" asked Ron, looking at Harry, who shrugged. "Even if I'm not in his class anymore?" Hermione was about to answer, but she quickly turned her attention to an approaching Neville, who looked as if his toad Trevor had died.

"Snape was giving him a hard time," whispered Harry to Ron, who smiled sympathetically at Neville.

"When doesn't he?" whispered back Ron.

"It's all right Neville," said Hermione soothingly, "You'll do better next time."

"What if there isn't going to be a next time?" said Neville worriedly, "Professor McGonagall said that if I don't make some form of improvement in Potions then I wouldn't be able to get into the line of work I want to go into."

"Don't worry Neville, you'll do just fine," assured Harry, and Neville could only smile weakly at them. His eyes suddenly caught on something.

"Oh look, there's Ginny." Neville started to make his way towards her, but stopped abruptly. "Oh wait, she's with Dean though..." His face fell.

"Are you having a row with Dean or something?" asked Ron suspiciously. Neville feverently shook his head.

"No, of course not. Well, I'd better get going. Thanks guys." Neville gave them one last weak smile before making his way towards Ginny and Dean.

"I still can't believe my sister is going out with Dean," said Ron, staring at Ginny and Dean. "Well, I suppose he's better than that git Michael Corner. She still could have chosen someone better though," he added, throwing a furtive look at Harry, who didn't notice since he was busy eating his shepherd's pie. Hermione apparently did and she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh Ron, it's not your decision on who Ginny goes out with. You have no say on the matter whatsoever," said Hermione swiftly. Ron ignored her and turned to Harry.

"If you're going to ask me to take sides on whether or not you or Hermione are right on the subject of you having a say when it comes to whoever is going out with your sister, don't. I don't like taking sides. Now if that's all, I think lunch is over," sanpped Harry. Ron looked mildly surprised, while Hermione looked smug. Harry swung his schoolbag back over his shoulder. Ron and Hermione followed suit.

"So what are the two of you planning to do while I head to Ancient Runes since you no longer have Divination with Trelawney?" said Hermione, as the three of them walked out of the Great Hall.

"I reckon I'll get started on Snape's homework assignment," said Harry, and both Ron and Hermione gave him a mildly surprised look. "What?"

"Taking a leaf from Hermione's book are you?" said Ron, suppressing a laugh. Hermione glared at him.

"I personally think that's a great idea Harry," said Hermione sweetly, while Ron rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do. And I suppose you still want me to follow in Harry's footsteps, do you?" said Ron, narrowing his eyes at Hermione.

"Do whatever you want Ron. I'm off to Ancient Runes. I'll see you two later in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione quickened her pace and headed towards the direction of her class.

"Are you really taking a leaf from Hermione's book?" said Ron, as the two of them made their way up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Ron, I've told you that I have to stay in top form for Snape's class or I can't be an Auror," said Harry, stopping in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. She looked down at them expectedly. "_Crusty Dragon_," muttered Harry, and the two of them climbed through the portrait hole.

"Yeah, all right," said Ron, settling himself in one of the squashy armchairs. Harry followed suit and pulled out a roll of parchment, quill, his book for Potions, and immediately began his homework.

A few seconds later, group of Gryffindors climbed through the portrait hole and Harry glanced up to see Mark, Colin and Dennis Creevey, and Mark's other new friend, Matthew Whitby. Harry quickly hid behind his book. He didn't feel like being disturbed at the moment, for he really wanted to finish Snape's homework and get it over with. The four of them spotted Ron however, who didn't seem to mind and challenged all of them to a game of chess. By the time the bell rang, indicating that it was now time to head to their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson of that year; Harry was halfway done with Snape's homework, and Ron had beaten every one of the boys at chess. Mark swore that one day he would beat Ron, who just chuckled and shook his head.

"C'mon, let's get going," said Harry, stuffing all of his stuff back into his schoolbag. He and Ron said their good-byes to Mark, Matthew, Colin and Dennis and quickly made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Hermione was waiting for them outside the classroom, and the three of them made their way inside, no one muttering a sound. Professor Kinsor was already sitting at her desk, watching them all take theirs seats. Everyone was apparently too scared to mutter a word, given what sort of teacher they had last year for this particular subject.

Looking around, Harry noticed that some of the girls in the class were admiring Professor Kinsor's long, straight brown hair and her elegant robes, which were a pale pink today that still managed to liven up her face. Her brown eyes and playful smile still conveyed kindness, but even though, the class remained quiet, since although this new teacher may have looked kind, she still could have been a strict disciplinarian.

"Ooh, I hope I'll look as lovely as her someday," whispered Lavender Brown dreamily, "Doesn't she just look lovely?"

"And she looks nice enough to er, be nice, I hope," whispered Parvati Patil, glancing nervously at Professor Kinsor worriedly, as if afraid she might have heard her.

Looking around some more, Harry also noticed that some of the boys in the class were also admiring Professor Kinsor, even Ron, who seemed to be mesmerized. Seamus Finnigan had this dreamy look over his face, and to Harry, he looked a little silly. Hermione must have noticed this too and rolled her eyes.

"Why do all the boys have those silly looks on their faces?" said Hermione huffily, glancing all around her.

"I don't," retorted Harry indignantly. Hermione smiled.

"Yes, of course, good job Harry. At least _you _have enough common sense not to get all googly-eyed every time a decent looking woman comes to Hogwarts." said Hermione, rolling her eyes once more. Harry had a smirk on his face. "What are you smirking at?"

"Nothing," said Harry, still smirking. "But it seems to me that you're acting a bit jealous," added Harry. Hermione whipped her head to look directly at Harry.

"Me? Jealous? Of what? _Her_? Now don't be silly Harry. I just think that it's so stupid how this new teacher of ours thinks she needs to look all ravishing just to get proper attention," said Hermione, with a wave of her hand.

"I don't think she has this need to look ravishing to get proper attention Hermione," said Harry. Hermione snorted with laughter. "Maybe that's how she's been dressing all her life."

Before Hermione could continue arguing with Harry about Professor Kinsor, the new professor stood up and made her way to the back of the classroom just as the last person entered and closed the door behind them.

"Good afternoon," said Professor Kinsor in a sweet and pleasant voice, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"Good afternoon," replied Harry, Ron, and Hermione, as well as the rest of the class.

Professor Kinsor looked around at everyone as she made her way back to her desk. She quickly took out a register and began to call out names, stopping only when she had gotten to Harry's name.

"Mr. Potter, such an honor it is to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you and couldn't wait to teach a class with you in it," said Professor Kinsor, smiling warmly at Harry, who, glancing around him, saw some of the boys eyeing him enviously for some reason. Hermione snorted once more. Harry merely smiled back.

When Professor Kinsor was finally finished with the register, she told the class to put away their books and to take out their wands. Ron looked quite excited at this, while Hermione looked disappointed. As if sensing Hermione's disappointment, she quickly added, "Don't worry, I will be assigning homework from your textbook later on." Hermione actually gave a little smile to Professor Kinsor. Ron groaned softly.

"So, from what I am aware of, you lot have covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, correct?" A few people told her that she was. "And from what I've heard from many people, you really didn't learn that much last year, now did you?" A lot of people agreed this time. "Well, if that's the case, then we've got a lot of ground to cover this year, don't we? Well, no time for chatter, let's get started shall we?"

"Er, miss, how long will you be staying?" blurted out Seamus suddenly. Professor Kinsor had a mild look of surprise on her face.

"Time will tell Mr. Finnigan," replied Professor Kinsor, and Seamus slumped back into his chair disappointedly, which Harry thought was rather odd, considering how while Professor Kinsor seemed amiable, there was no telling how she really was until they gotten to know her better. "All right, first off, who can tell me what a Lethifold is?" A few gasps were heard throughout the classroom, and Hermione's hand immediately shot up in the air.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" said Professor Kinsor, looking eagerly at her.

"The Lethifold is a rare creature that is found solely in tropical climates," started Hermione, who raised a suspicious eyebrow at Professor Kinsor. "Surely you do not have one in your possession, do you Professor?" Those who knew more about the Lethifold looked at Professor Kinsor anxiously.

"Please continue with your description of the Lethifold Miss Granger, and I will let you know soon," replied Professor Kinsor. Hermione nodded her head.

"The Lethifold, or Living Shroud, resembles a black cloak that is perhaps half an inch thick, which can be thicker if it recently killed and digested a victim. It glides along the ground at night. It generally attacks the sleeping, and its victims rarely have a chance to use any magic against it. Once its prey has been successfully suffocated, the Lethifold digests its food there and then in their bed. It then exits whatever room it has entered slightly thicker and fatter than before, leaving no trace of itself or its victim behind," continued Hermione.

"And what is the only spell known to repel a Lethifold?" asked Professor Kinsor. Hermione quickly raised her hand once more. Professor Kinsor nodded her head slightly to indicate that Hermione could answer.

"The Patronus is the only spell known to repel the Lethifold," answered Hermione. Professor Kinsor nodded her head and beamed at Hermione.

"Yes, that is correct Miss Granger. My, my, the other professors were not joking when they said you were the top witch in your year. I can clearly see why." It was at that moment that Harry knew that Professor Kinsor had finally won Hermione over, who smiled modestly at her. Ron had a scowl on his face. "Now, would anyone like to come to the front of the class and produce a Patronus?" Hermione anxiously raised her hand once more. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Does that mean that you _do_ have a Lethifold in your possession?" asked Hermione, eyes wide in awe.

"Oh yes, that's right. I did say that I will let you know, didn't I? To answer your question Miss Granger, yes, I do have a Lethifold in my possession," answered Professor Kinsor.

"Where ever did you get one?" asked Parvati nervously.

"When I was holidaying in Papua New Guinea over the summer. When Professor Dumbledore asked me if I wanted to fill in the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, I knew that I had to find something interesting to show my class on the first day. I heard of an attack that had happened there, and so I searched every nook and cranny and finally found myself one. Now, will you all kindly have your wands ready while I go and retrieve the Lethifold from my office?" With that said, everyone in the class immediately prepared their wands. Professor Kinsor reappeared a few minutes later, dragging a trunk. Everyone eyed the trunk nervously as Professor Kinsor heaved it up on top of her desk. "Now, like I mentioned earlier, do I have any volunteers who would like to come up to the front of the class and produce a Patronus?" Lavender raised her hand shyly. Professor Kinsor glanced at her. "Yes, Miss Brown?"

"Er, Professor, not all of us know how to produce a Patronus properly," said Lavender meekly. She threw a sideways glance at Harry, who suddenly remembered about the D.A. True, Harry did begin to show them how to properly produce a Patronus last year, but he never really gotten down to finishing showing them how, and at that moment, felt a little embarrassed that he didn't. But it wasn't his fault. If it hadn't been for one of Cho's friends, Marietta Edgecombe, he would have.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot. Professor Dumbledore did mention to me that no one has properly showed you how to produce a Patronus in the first place. Well, why don't I explain what the Patronus is- yes, Miss Granger?" Hermione was waving her hand excitedly about.

"There are some of us who actually do know how to conjure a Patronus," said Hermione, glancing at Harry, who grinned. Professor Kinsor had a surprised look on her face.

"Oh really? And who might that be?" inquired Professor Kinsor, who seemed quite interested.

"Harry does, Professor," replied Hermione proudly. "He learned how to conjure one in our third year by one of our previous Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"_Third_ year?" repeated Professor Kinsor, who looked quite impressed upon hearing this. "My, my, that is quite impressive Mr. Potter." Harry sank low in his seat and blushed heavily. "Producing a Patronus that is well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level at the age of _thirteen_? Quite impressive indeed." Professor Kinsor smiled broadly at Harry. As if sensing that Harry was quite embarrassed by all the attention she was placing on him, for half the class was looking at Harry in awe, she quickly added, "Is there anyone else who is capable of producing a Patronus?" Harry immediately regained his composure and glanced at Hermione, who was still looking at him proudly.

"Hermione does as well," said Harry, and immediately half the class turned their attention to Hermione, who was now doing the blushing. Professor Kinsor looked even more impressed.

"And how did the two of you even learn how conjure to Patronus?" asked Professor Kinsor. "If the rest of the class doesn't know how, then how did the two of you manage to learn how to conjure one?"

"Professor Lupin taught me, Professor," reminded Harry.

"And in turn Harry taught me," said Hermione happily. By now everyone, including Professor Kinsor, was looking at Harry in awe. Harry thought this strange, considering the fact that he knew those like Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, and Neville already knew that Harry knew how to conjure a Patronus. But evidently with Hermione bringing up this subject, they all became thoroughly impressed once more.

"Lupin you say? I'm not surprised. That's a brilliant man right there. Well, I can tell you now Mr. Potter, I expect you will be one of the best students in my class this year," said Professor Kinsor, and Harry was back to blushing once more. "Well now, here's what we'll do. Those who do not know how or want some more practice will come with me to one end of the classroom, and I will teach them how to conjure a Patronus. And those who think or know they can properly conjure a Patronus will each have a go at the other end repelling the Lethifold back into the trunk. Sound good everyone?" Everyone muttered excitedly as they all got up from their seats. Practically the entire class made their way to the end Professor Kinsor was standing at. Only Harry and Hermione stood at the other end of the classroom where the trunk with the Lethifold was at on the floor.

"Why isn't Ron with us?" said Harry, eyeing the trunk in front of them nervously. Hermione was standing quite close to him, and she too was eyeing the trunk with the Lethifold in it apprehensively.

"I don't recall him conjuring a proper Patronus at our last D.A. meeting," said Hermione softly, "Although, standing here with just you and me and rest of the class standing safely with Professor Kinsor doesn't sound like such a bad idea. Maybe we should just go over there and come have our go with the Lethifold when there's more of us." Harry almost agreed with Hermione, but knew that this Lethifold couldn't be half as bad as a dementor.

"We told Professor Kinsor, or more like you told Professor Kinsor that the two of us could properly conjure a Patronus, so there's no going back now Hermione," said Harry, taking out his wand. "Let's just get this over with shall we?" He glanced at Hermione and raised an eyebrow at her when she didn't take out her wand, but eventually did. At that moment, Professor Kinsor cleared her throat loudly. Immediately everyone's attention was on her.

"Right, I am going to go and fetch a boggart from my office that will turn into a dementor for those with me to practice on, and you Mr. Potter and Miss Granger will each have a go at that Lethifold when I get back. Wands at their ready everyone." Those on the other side of the classroom quickly took out their wands. Harry and Hermione nervously waved theirs about. Professor Kinsor quickly returned with a large packing case.

"I do hope we know what we're doing," said Hermione, trying to sound as calm as possible, but failing miserably.

"I dare say right now is not the proper time to fall asleep," said Professor Kinsor from across the room to Harry and Hermione, who looked nervously at her. "Or you two don't stand a chance. But seeing as to how the two of you are wide awake and know how to properly conjure a Patronus, the both of you will be just fine," she assured. "Now, on the count of three, I will open both the trunk and packing case at the same time. I will first show those here with me how to conjure a Patronus, but you Mr. Potter and Miss Granger can get started straightaway. Everyone ready? Okay, one... two... three!" With the flick of her wand, the lids to the packing case and trunk sprung open.

Harry and Hermione immediately locked their eyes onto the trunk, which came a soft rustling sound and seconds later, a shapeless black shadow came sliding out of it. Undoubtedly thinking that Harry and Hermione's stillness, due to taking in what they were seeing, it believed that the two of them were its potential victims, asleep, standing upright.

The shadow began to creep towards them, resembling nothing so much as a rippling back cape, the edges fluttering slightly as it continued slithering towards Harry and Hermione. Meanwhile, on the other side of the classroom, Professor Kinsor was trying, unsuccessfully, at trying to teach the other students how to conjure a Patronus with a real dementor coming at them, unlike the time when Harry was somewhat successful since none of those he was teaching were under no threat at all, unlike now. While Harry and Hermione were backing up slowly away from the Lethifold, Harry caught a glimpse at some of his classmates, and wasn't surprised that a few of them had already fainted, like Neville, Lavender, and Parvati. Ron was trying his best at staying as far away from the dementor as he could.

Harry shook his head and placed his attention back to the Lethifold, who was only just a few inches away from them. Immediately thinking of a happy thought, Harry raised his wand and shouted, "_Expecto Patronum_!" A silver stag erupted from the end of his wand and cantered around the Lethifold.

Seeing this, Hermione quickly gathered up her courage as well and shouted, "_Expecto Patronum_!" as well. Out from her wand came a shining, silver otter, who went gamboling alongside Harry's stag around the Lethifold. She and Harry watched in amazement as their Patronuses throw the Lethifold into the air. It flew across the room and slithered swiftly back into the trunk, its lid shutting firmly closed. As if sensing the dementor, Harry's stag and Hermione's otter made their way towards it and charged, the dementor quickly falling back-

"_Riddikulus_!" shouted Professor Kinsor, stepping forward.

There was a loud crack, and Harry and Hermione's stag and otter vanished along with the dementor. Harry, along with everyone else, watched as Professor Kinsor forced the boggart back into the packing case with her wand; it had turned into elderly looking woman who Harry could hear telling Professor Kinsor that she was going to fail as a professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Excellent first try everyone!" said Professor Kinsor, handing everyone pieces of a large bar of Honeydukes' best chocolate, even to Harry and Hermione, who insisted they didn't need any but still took some.

Ron hurriedly came over to where Harry and Hermione were, taking a bite of the chocolate. "That dementor was horrible," he said thickly between bites. "How do you do it Harry? I mean, first when we were in our third year, and then again during the beginning of last year during the summer, but then there was the whole lot of them, and then again right now! And you didn't even have to!" The others must have heard Ron rambling on with Harry's success with repelling dementors and came to look at him in awe once more.

"That was wicked Harry!" exclaimed Seamus, grinning gleefully. Harry could only blush some more.

"Brilliant! Simply brilliant!" said Professor Kinsor excitedly, coming up from behind Harry and Hermione. "Not even one bead of sweat on either one of your foreheads! Not only did you repel that Lethifold in just one try, but both your Patronuses repelled the dementor as well! Ten points each to Gryffindor for a job well done!" Harry and Hermione were grinning from ear to ear. "Now, if it's not too much trouble, would the two of you kindly assist me in teaching the rest of the class how to conjure a Patronus successfully?" Harry and Hermione eagerly agreed.

By the end of the lesson, Harry and Hermione had managed to almost teach Neville how to conjure a Patronus, that is, when he didn't run away in fear whenever the dementor got too close to him. Ron and Seamus's Patronuses almost repelled the dementor into the packing case, but Professor Kinsor had to remind everyone that dinner had already started ten minutes ago and everyone was having so much fun conjuring up Patronuses that no one noticed the time, and so she shouted "_Riddikulus_!" and told everyone they should be on their way to dinner now. A group of the students all moaned in disappointment. Apparently no one wanted this lesson to end.

"Oh, and for homework tonight, twelve inches of parchment on the earliest account we have of the Lethifold and for extra credit, tell me what your Patronus looks like, to be handed in on Thursday. That is all!" said Professor Kinsor, waving good-bye to them as they left the classroom. Harry caught a glimpse of Hermione grinning happily when Professor Kinsor mentioned extra credit and couldn't help but laugh.

Dinner in the Great Hall that night was quite a pleasant experience for everyone who was heading down there from their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson with their new professor. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down at their table and began to eat dinner, each passing Gryffindor that was just in the same class as them thanked Harry and Hermione for their help, who just smiled modestly at them. All along the Gryffindor table, everyone was eagerly talking about how this year's teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts was probably going to be best they'd had so far.

"I beg to differ," said Hermione to herself.

"Sorry?" said Harry, frowning. "I would have thought by Professor Kinsor giving out extra credit on the first day would be a treat for you?"

"Let's not forget about Professor Lupin," said Hermione, raising her eyebrows. "True, he may be a werewolf," continued Hermione in a lowered voice, "but I still think that he was one of the best teachers we've ever had. This was just the first day. Who knows, two weeks from now we may find out what a horrible person she really is." Both Harry and Ron gave Hermione a doubtful look, but she just ignored them.

"But you've got to admit, that was one brilliant first lesson!" said Harry, with Ron nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I suppose it was. I especially liked helping out with the class," said Hermione, grinning.

"Any excuse for you to boss people around works well with you, eh Hermione?" said Ron, sniggering. Hermione glared at him severely.

"Well, I'm done," said Harry, putting down his knife and fork. With that said, Ron and Hermione followed Harry out of the Hall. When the three of them reached the first-floor landing, Hermione suddenly stopped.

"What's up?" said Ron.

"I almost forgot! I need to meet with a teacher about something," replied Hermione. Ron stared at her incredulously.

"Already? But it's just our first day of lessons. Surely you don't have questions already?"

"I see you two later," replied Hermione, hurrying off in the other direction. Harry and Ron continued their way to the Gryffindor Tower.

"_Crusty Dragon_," said Ron before the Fat Lady could ask. The portrait swung open to reveal the hole behind and the two of them hurriedly made their way through it.

The common room just had a few people in it, since probably everyone was still down at dinner. Harry and Ron made their way to a couple of the squashy armchairs. Harry gazed into the flames in the fireplace, only to be tapped on the shoulder by someone. It was Mark, who was by himself.

"Hey Mark," said Harry, turning around to face his cousin. He glanced around the common room. "Where are your friends?"

"They're still downstairs eating dinner," replied Mark, before adding, sensing that Harry was going to ask him more, "I decided to take a little break from them, just for tonight." Harry and Ron chuckled.

"Already getting sick and tired of them?" said Ron, shaking his head and laughing. "And it's just been our first day of lessons. That's not a good sign." Even Mark laughed.

"Yeah well, Matthew's all right. It's those Creevey brothers. Talk a lot, don't they? Especially about you Harry. Don't get me wrong, I like talking about you with them, but they just don't stop, do they?" Harry and Ron laughed some more. After glancing down at his watch, Mark added wearily, "Well, I'm off to bed. It's been both an exciting and exhausting first day for me. I'll see you two tomorrow!" Harry and Ron said goodnight to Mark.

The two of them collected their schoolbags from a corner after Harry suggested that they do some homework while they wait up for Hermione. People were coming back from dinner now, like the Creevey brothers and Matthew Whitby, but no sign of Hermione.

"Shall we do Kinsor's stuff first?" said Ron, dipping his quill into his ink._ "'The Earliest Account... of the Lethifold... and What My Patronus... Looks Like...'" _he muttered, writing the words across the top of his parchment as he spoke them. He underlined the title, then looked up expectantly, then remembered that Hermione was not there with them. "I don't suppose you know when the earliest account of the Lethifold is, do you?" Ron asked Harry uncertainly. Harry reached into his schoolbag and pulled out his copy of _Defending Yourself Against the Dark Arts_ by Bernal Oberon. Harry quickly flipped through the pages until he found what they needed.

"It says here it was in 1782 by a wizard named Flavius Belby, who was fortunate enough to survive a Lethifold attack while holidaying in Papua New Guinea," said Harry, his eyes quickly scanning the page which he was reading from. Harry and Ron worked on their homework for about an hour or two, and pretty soon they found themselves quickly falling asleep.

"I reckon we should just head on up to bed," said Ron, yawning loudly. "I don't think I can stay up any longer and wait up for Hermione."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I wonder where she is," said Harry, who began to pile his books back into his bag.

"Probably going around telling people off for breaking the rules or something," said Ron, who suddenly started packing his things into his bag hurriedly.

"Why the rush?" asked Harry.

"Hermione could come in here any minute now and tell me off on why I wasn't there with her telling off people as well," said Ron, hoisting his schoolbag on. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I'm right behind you," replied Harry sleepily as he followed Ron up the staircase to their dormitory. When the two of them reached their four-poster beds, they didn't mutter another word to each other and quickly pulled on their pajamas and fell asleep straightaway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hello again! Happy 1 month Anniversay to me! I can't believe that it's been exactly one month since I submitted the very first chapter to this little tale of mine. A month went by too fast! Anywho, let's see, what can I say with this chapter... Oh yeah, you'll be seeing someone strangely familiar...hint hint. You'll know straight away of who I mean. I hope you all enjoy this one, and please review as always! Thanks again! **

CHAPTER TWELVE

**THE PROPOSITION**

That morning, as if feeling more awake than he was just yesterday, Harry happily got out of bed. He looked up and saw that Ron was still asleep. By the time Harry was all ready to go, Ron was still just barely stirring.

"Come on Ron, wake up!" said Harry, hoisting his schoolbag on. When Ron saw that Harry was already changed, Ron quickly did the same. As they headed downstairs to the common room, they met Parvati and Lavender.

"Don't bother waiting for Hermione," said Parvati as they headed toward the portrait hole. "When we woke up this morning, Hermione wasn't in the dormitory. She's probably already downstairs eating breakfast." Harry muttered thanks to Parvati for letting them know before following her and Lavender out the portrait hole.

"I wonder why she didn't wait for us," said Ron as they continued their way down to the Great Hall. When they made their way to the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron scanned the table and noticed that Hermione wasn't there.

"She's not here either," said Harry worriedly. "Where could she be?"

"Probably in the library," said Ron. "Most likely, she woke up really early this morning, ate breakfast, and then headed to the library. Don't worry mate, right now she's probably got her head stuck in a book." Harry only smiled slightly.

As he and Ron ate breakfast, somewhere down the table, the two of them suddenly heard a loud, happy shriek. It was Lavender, who was hugging Seamus quite tightly.

"What was that all about?" said Ron, raising an eyebrow.

Neville, who was sitting near them, replied, "Seamus has just asked Lavender out on a date. He just handed her flowers right now." Harry and Ron shook their heads and laughed. When Harry and Ron finished breakfast, the two of them decided to head to their Charms class, deciding to not wait for Hermione and figured they'd meet her in class. On their way, they saw Parvati and a giggling Lavender, who looked to be heading towards the Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione was just in time for their Charms class. Harry and Ron were glancing around while waiting in front of the classroom door, looking for Hermione. She ran, panting, and came to a halt in front of them. Both of them gave her a look of surprise as she almost knocked them over.

It suddenly occurred to Harry that Hermione looked different today. Looking at her more closely, Harry couldn't believe how he didn't notice it straightaway. Hermione's hair, which was usually bushy, was now sleek and shiny, the way it was back in their fourth year when the Yule Ball took place. Ron apparently must have noticed too, since now his mouth was wide open in shock. It looked like he was about to comment on it, but Harry didn't want that morning to start off with the two of them having another one of their rows, so Harry painfully jabbed Ron's hard in the ribs.

"Ow!" said Ron fiercely. "What did you do that for?"

"What was that?" said Hermione, casting a suspicious look at the two of them.

"Er, nothing, nothing, I just accidentally stepped on one of Ron's toes," said Harry, laughing nervously. After Hermione turned her attention to some passing second years, who Hermione started nagging on, Harry quickly turned to Ron.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" asked Ron angrily, rubbing his right side slowly.

"Look, I knew you were just about to say something about Hermione's new, er, hairstyle, but don't," cautioned Harry.

"Why not?" said Ron, frowning. "It's-"

"Whatever you think of it, just keep it to yourself. I don't know about you, but I reckon whatever we boys say anything about how they look is sure to backfire on us, even if we mean well, and frankly, since it's you, it's definitely going to backfire!" continued Harry frantically. Ron stood there thinking about what Harry just said to him for a few seconds before nodding reluctantly.

"All right, as long as it keeps the two of us from not having another row," said Ron begrudgingly. Harry let out a sigh of relief. "But if she pushes me, I can't promise I won't say something about it," added Ron with a raised eyebrow. Harry told him to be quiet now, since Hermione was now finished lecturing the second years and was headed back to where Harry and Ron were.

"Remember, not a single word!" said Harry, throwing a sideways glance to Ron, who nodded hurriedly.

"I do hope those second years listened to me," said Hermione, her eyes still on the lookout for some more troublemakers.

"Hermione, where have you been?" asked Ron suspiciously. "Why weren't you at breakfast?"

"Oh, I was just up in the girls' dormitory talking to Parvati and Lavender," Hermione said, looking down at her feet.

"But they said that you weren't there early this morning," said Ron.

"Oh, er, I decided to skip breakfast because I needed to look up something in the library. I then realized that I forgot one of my books and headed back to my dormitory, where I was detained by Parvati and Lavender," said Hermione hurriedly.

"Here," said Harry, who handed Hermione a stack of toast. "Thought you might want some." Hermione was more than eager to accept the toast. She had only just noticed that she was really hungry.

"Oh, thanks so much Harry," said Hermione gratefully.

"Are you all right Hermione? You look, I dunno, a little distracted." Harry frowned.

"I don't know what you mean Harry," Hermione responded, glancing everywhere but at Harry and Ron. "I'm just a little tired from running, and I was really worried that I was going to be late for class."

"What were you and Parvati and Lavender talking about anyway?" asked Ron. "It must have been really lengthy or important since you barely decide to show up just now." Ron was still looking at Hermione suspiciously.

"It's none of your concern," Hermione said shortly. "It was just, you know, girl stuff. That's all. Oh look! Professor Flitwick just opened the door! Come on, let's go." Without even waiting for them, Hermione was gone. Harry and Ron looked at each other and laughed.

"It must really be a girl thing then," Ron said, snorting a little.

Professor Flitwick, who was perched on a pile of books so that he could see over the top of his desk, spent the first fifteen minutes discussing on what they would be doing that year.

"This year won't be quite as hectic as the last, and certainly not like the upcoming one, but that doesn't mean I won't ease up on the work you will all go through," said Professor Flitwick. Hermione looked positively delighted, while Ron moaned softly.

They then spent the rest of their lesson learning the Alertness Charm, which enabled them to stay alert no matter what. Hermione mentioned how they should have learned this last year during O.W.L.s so that they could have had extra time studying. Ron then asked how much more time did she need, which really wasn't necessary for her since she got an 'Outstanding' on everything.

After their Charms class, Hermione waited patiently for Harry and Ron to exit the classroom. When they finally did, Hermione avoided eye contact with them.

"Hermione, are you sure you're all right?" Now Harry started to take notice of Hermione's strange behavior. "Did we do anything wrong? I mean, because if we did, just tell us."

Ron gave a lopsided smile. Knowing how he and Hermione always argued over the stupidest things, he somehow thought he was responsible for her acting the way she was.

"Harry, you didn't do _anything_ wrong." Hermione quickly added that the same applied to Ron after she saw him starting to frown and was about to open his mouth to protest. "Please, will you just drop it!" She decided to look for something in her schoolbag. It must have been really small or hard to find since Hermione wouldn't still look up at them. Finally, she gave up her search of the lost object.

"Well, it's time for our break isn't it?" said Hermione, and so Harry and Ron followed her to their usual spot at the courtyard. The three of them just talked casually, but with how strangely Hermione was acting around them, Harry and Ron didn't know what to say, worried that anything they did say might offend Hermione and she would take off angrily, which was never a good thing. Finally, the bell rang, indicating that break was over and that it was time for their next class.

"Come on, let's get going. We need to get going to Transfiguration. You know how Professor McGonagall gets if we're late." Hermione whisked past them.

"Hermione! Honestly, what is up with you?" Ron called after Hermione. After trying to catch up to Hermione and failing to do so, Harry and Ron decided to slow down. All of a sudden, Ron held out an arm to stop Harry from taking another step.

"What is it?" asked Harry curiously.

"Parvati and Lavender!" exclaimed Ron excitedly.

"What about them?"

"Harry, they can tell us what's wrong with Hermione! Come on!"

Harry and Ron took off at a run. When they had finally reached the door to their Transfiguration classroom, they found Hermione all by herself. Luckily, they saw that Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were waiting far away from Hermione. Trying to act as normal as possible and trying not to catch Hermione's eye, they slowly made their way and took their time walking over to the two girls, who were hunched over talking. When they saw Harry and Ron approaching them, Harry didn't know if he was imagining things, but it looked like Parvati and Lavender looked a little frightened at the mere sight of them.

"Hello Parvati, hello Lavender," Ron said casually. "How are you two today?"

Parvati and Lavender threw suspicious looks at Harry and Ron.

"All right, what is it? Did Ron and I do something to the girls? Is that why the whole lot of you are acting so strange around us? Please, just tell us, and we'll apologize for whatever we did!" Harry was really getting fed up.

"Hang on! Why does it always have to be _us _doing something wrong? Why can't it be that the girls are just acting really stupid!" said Ron, casting a glaring look over to Parvati and Lavender. They frowned at his comment.

"Ron, Harry, it's not you," began Parvati, "it's just well, you two are _boys_," she continued with a sigh.

Ron gave a little snort and shook his head.

"Wow, glad to see you know what we are! And what's wrong with that? Afraid that we'll give you _cooties_ or something? Look, we aren't little kids anymore. It's not like Harry and I are going to start chasing you and try pulling your hair. Hang on! Don't you happen to be going out on a date with a _boy_ Lavender! Mental you two are! It's not like we can change who we are anyway, not that we want to!"

"Oh Ron, please, that's not what Parvati meant!" said Lavender, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I know I am going out with a _boy_. What we meant by you two being boys is that, well, we really can't say..." Lavender shifted her feet uncomfortably.

Ron continued to shake his head, and then suddenly he drew his head back up.

"Wait a minute! This must have to do with your little conversation that you two had with Hermione this morning, hasn't it? A girl thing, that's all what Hermione was willing to tell us. Come on, out with it, what did we do?"

But before Parvati and Lavender could say something, Hermione must have seen Harry and Ron talking to them and quickly walked over to where they were.

"Harry, Ron! What are you two doing here?" asked Hermione, who now had the suspicious tone in her voice. "Didn't you two see me waiting over there for you?" She cast glowering looks over to Parvati and Lavender.

"Well, since we can't get anything out of you, we thought we'd try to worm something out of Parvati and Lavender instead!" said Ron, giving Hermione a surly look.

Hermione threw a hand over her mouth.

"Ron, Harry, why is any of your business anyway?" shot back Hermione.

"Hermione," said Harry gently, "Maybe if you just told us what's wrong, then we wouldn't need to ask other people."

"For the last time, there is absolutely nothing wrong!" Hermione then turned and faced Parvati and Lavender.

"What did you two tell them?" whispered Hermione feverishly.

Ron and Harry tried to lean in and listen, but Hermione pushed them back, rather roughly. After deciding that it wouldn't be any good if they continued to try and listen in on the three girls' conversation, Harry and Ron decided to stand where Hermione was standing before she came over.

"What is their problem?" said Ron incredulously.

Harry saw Hermione nervously glanced over to where he and Ron stood waiting for her.

Staring at Hermione, Harry saw her continuing to peer nervously behind her.

"Well, you have a great way of showing that you are by your little _proposition _this morning!" yelled Hermione, so loudly that several people turned and looked at her. Ron and Harry exchanged a puzzled look over Hermione's sudden outburst.

Watching Hermione still, Harry now saw Parvati grab Lavender's arm and started to drag her over to where he and Ron were. Hermione however, stepped in front them and blocked every which way they tried to pass through. After taking a deep breath, Harry also saw Hermione calm down a bit. Then, a few seconds later, he noticed that Parvati and Lavender had little smiles on their faces. The three of them suddenly broke into a fit of giggles.

"What in Merlin's Beard was that all about?" asked Ron, gawking at Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender.

"Who knows?" said Harry, shrugging and chuckling. Harry continued to watch Hermione and saw Parvati and Lavender extending their right hands out to Hermione, who seconds later extended hers and shook both of their hands.

Hermione finally came over to where Harry and Ron were, but she remained silent. Throughout their Transfiguration class, in which Professor McGonagall showed them how to perform Conjuring Spells, which no one except Hermione could perform successfully, so Professor McGonagall showed them how to transfigure their school books into feathers. All throughout this, Hermione strangely remained quiet. Ron took it as "one of those days," but Harry couldn't help but worry about one of his best friends.

When lunchtime came rolling around, Harry and Ron were surprised and relieved to see that Hermione had stopped avoiding eye contact with them and was back talking to them normally again.

"Wasn't it so cool how Professor McGonagall showed us how to transform our books into birds? Too bad she didn't show us how to do that our third year when I had to carry around so many books for all those classes I took. It would have done my back a favor if my books were as light as a feather!" The three of them laughed, seeing as to how Hermione hardly made any jokes and it was usually Ron who made the wisecracks.

As the three of them headed outside to their Care of Magical Creatures lesson, atmosphere definitely lighter than it was this morning, someone had bumped really hard into Harry.

"Sorry about that," Harry muttered to the person.

"It's all right, Mr. Potter," replied a soft voice.

Harry glanced at who he had bumped to, and saw a girl who had very sleek, shiny, light-blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a smile that seemed quite secretive. The girl stared at Harry. He smiled at her.

"Sorry," Harry repeated. "I didn't see you."

"It's okay Mr. Potter. Accidents happen. Good day to you."

And, just as suddenly as she had appeared, she was gone in a blink of an eye through the crowd of people.

"Who was that?" asked Harry quietly. He somewhat felt quite intrigued by the girl who he had just bumped into. He started looking around, but she was no where in sight.

"Well, she's in Gryffindor," said Hermione. "She was wearing our house colors."

"I didn't notice," Harry said softly.

Ron started sniggering. "By the way you were gawking at he, you probably wouldn't have noticed if Malfoy had come over and given you a hug!" Blimey, I think you fancy her!" Ron softly punched Harry's arm. Hermione quickly glanced at Harry.

"You don't mean that blonde girl with the sleek hair, do you?" asked Hermione hesitantly. She had started frowning and seemed to find something quite interesting on her shoes. "I dunno, she seems a bit odd to me."

"Odd? You don't even know her!" said Ron, throwing Hermione a suspicious look. "Do you have something against her or something? Is she not a know-it-all like you, is that it?" Hermione glowered at Ron.

"No, I don't have anything against her Ron. I just have this bad feeling about her, that's all," snapped Hermione.

"Honestly, I don't think that you have any right to judge her if you don't even know her." Ron smirked at Hermione behind Harry's back.

"I actually do know something about her," began Hermione.

"What? She doesn't do her homework?" asked Ron. "Oh, what a terrible person she must be!"

"Nothing like that," continued Hermione. "I accidentally overheard a couple of Slytherins saying that a blonde girl was almost sorted into their house, but at the last minute was sorted in Gryffindor instead. I heard this during our second year," finished Hermione. Harry grimaced upon hearing this, but Ron and Hermione didn't notice.

"How could you actually remember something like that?" asked Ron, who seemed rather baffled. "Plus, how could you know that the blonde girl those Slytherins were referring to is actually that girl who just bumped into Harry? I'm pretty sure there is more than one blonde-haired girl at Hogwarts."

"I could prove it," responded Hermione.

"How?" asked Harry, who seemed to come out of some sort of stupor.

"Well, she's in Gryffindor right? I could just ask her." Hermione smiled, knowing that she had the final say at the matter, even if she could be wrong.

"Whatever," said Ron, who glanced at Harry and saw that he had returned to his stupor once more.

"All right there Harry?" he asked.

"Huh?" Harry asked. "Oh, yeah, just thinking about something."

"More like thinking about someone, eh Harry?" smirked Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes as they continued walking down the sloping lawn toward Hagrid's cabin on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They finally arrived, spotting Hagrid who stood waiting for them on the edge of the forest.

Harry instantly grew anxious, and noticed that he was not alone. He noticed Ron and Hermione glance nervously at him. It was never good when Hagrid stood near the Forbidden Forest. It only meant that he wanted to go in there, and what with it more than likely teeming with creatures that none of them would probably never want to encounter in their lifetime, Hagrid would remain to be the only one who was willing to go in there.

"Hi, Hagrid," said Hermione, trying not to sound nervous, but her nervous laughter did not help. "What've you got planned for us today?"

"Just as soon as the rest of the class arrives, then I'll tell yeh!" said Hagrid happily, giving each of them a huge smile.

"It's great to see you again Hagrid," said Harry, who tried to put his nervousness behind, but it was getting to be difficult since Hagrid kept glancing behind him excitedly into the Forbidden Forest. "Sorry that Ron, Hermione, and I haven't gotten down to seeing you."

"Well I expect that the three of yeh bin busy," said Hagrid, smiling warmly at them. "No matter, you're here now and that's what counts!"

After the last student arrived, Hagrid started to make his way into the Forbidden Forest. Looking around, it was pretty obvious that it wasn't just Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were anxious to go in there with Hagrid.

"We're workin' in here today!" called Hagrid as he continued to lead the class deeper into the forest.

"Again?" said Neville, eyes darting nervously about. Even the Slytherins couldn't hide their fear, as Malfoy's eyes were also darting about nervously.

"There's nothing to be scared about," said Hagrid reassuringly, but no one looked convinced. "You lot have bin in here before, so no need to be frightened!"

"Says you," said Malfoy apprehensively, "These things you bring to class like _you_, and only you. We actually have to worry if they'll try to eat us- or worse!" The Slytherins muttered in agreement.

"Don't worry about a thing Malfoy," said Hagrid calmly, "Now I figured, I didn't want to frighten you lot right away, according to some of yeh, so I actually listened to a student of mine (he threw a sideways glance at Hermione, who looked quite relieved) and brought something for today that won't scare yeh so easily." There was a collective sigh of relief, but that quickly changed to nervous gasps when Hagrid quickly added, "But I can't say that'll stay the same at our next lesson!" Hagrid motioned with his head for the class to follow him deeper into the forest. No one moved, so Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped forward and led the rest of the class after Hagrid.

After about walking fifteen minutes or so, Hagrid came to a halt and turned his attention to something high above. Harry followed Hagrid's gaze and saw a tear-shaped nest. Someone must have noticed what Hagrid was looking as well, because he then heard someone gasp loudly in fear.

"Hagrid, is that-" started Hermione apprehensively, gazing upwards as well.

"Yes Hermione, that is an Augurey," finished Hagrid, still peering upwards at the nest.

"An Augurey?" squealed Lavender nervously in a high voice. "But, surely you know what they say about its cry?"

"Codswallop," said Hagrid with a wave of his hand. "Don't tell me that you lot actually believe in that?"

"What about its cry?" asked Harry, peering nervously above him and staring at the tear-shaped nest.

"Is there anyone here who can tell me what an Augurey is?" said Hagrid, turning his gaze back to the class. Hermione raised her hand slowly. "Go ahead Hermione," said Hagrid, grinning.

"An Augurey is intensely shy, which is why we probably can't see it properly at the moment," began Hermione, gazing above her.

"I'll fix that soon enough," said Hagrid with a positive tone to his voice. "Please continue Hermione."

"It nests in bramble and thorn, eats large insects and fairies, flies only in heavy rain, and otherwise remains hidden in its tear-shaped nest. The Augurey has a distinctive low and throbbing cry which was once believed to foretell death," continued Hermione, still gazing above her.

"What do you mean, 'once was believed'?" said Parvati, gazing fearfully at the Augurey's nest. "I still believe it!"

"Now now, there's no need to get upset," said Hagrid soothingly. "I don't understand why most decent wizards avoid Augurey nests because of their fear of hearing their cry. Their singing don't mean nothing except the approach of rain. That's all."

"That's right!" exclaimed Hermione, who didn't look as apprehensive as before. "The Augurey has since then enjoyed a vogue as a home weather forecaster, although many may find its almost continual moaning during the winter months difficult to bear. Also, Augurey feathers are useless as quills because they repel ink."

"Wonderful Hermione! Ten points to Gryffindor!" said Hagrid happily. "Now, who'd like ter see one?" A few people stepped forward, which included Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "All right then, let me just get its nest and bring it down here for all of you to see." Hagrid reached up and picked up the Augurey nest and slowly placed it down onto the ground.

"Are you sure that's a wise thing to do?" said Malfoy, slowly making his way forward. "I mean, what if it attacks us because we're disturbing it?"

"It's harmless Malfoy," said Hagrid, sighing. "Well come on, don't be shy, it won't bite yeh!" Only Harry made his way forward to take a closer look at the Augurey. It was a greenish black thin and mournful-looking bird, somewhat like a small and underfed vulture in appearance. It looked positively harmless. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ron and Hermione take a step close to see the Augurey more closely as well. Pretty soon, everyone else started to follow suit, even Neville and Malfoy.

"That's it?" said Malfoy dismissively. "That pathetic looking thing is an Augurey? What's everyone so afraid of?"

"You tell me Malfoy," said Ron, smirking at him, "You besides Neville were the farthest from it until the rest of us took a closer look." Malfoy shot a glare back to Ron.

Malfoy was about to respond back but Hagrid cleared his throat loudly and placed himself between Ron and Malfoy.

"Now that you've seen the Augurey, I want a sketch from each of you with all the body parts labeled by the end of the lesson. Also, throughout the rest of the term, I want all of you to have a keen ear and listen fer each time you can hear the Augurey sing. Those who have all of the dates listed down on a parchment can hand it in to me, and if you have all of those dates listed correctly, I will award twenty extra bonus points on their final exams!" said Hagrid, grinning at them. Everyone else, except Malfoy and the Slytherins, chatted excitedly about their assignments.

"Finally, Hagrid gives us a decent lesson!" said Ron as he found some room around the Augurey to sketch it.

"Hagrid's given us some decent lesson before!" argued Hermione, placing herself in an empty spot to sketch as well.

"At least no one's complaining," said Harry, sitting himself down next to Hermione. Ron and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement.

Harry finished his drawing of the Augurey just in time, for the bell just rang minutes after he rolled up his parchment and handed it in to Hagrid. Ron and Hermione soon followed and the three of them made their way to Herbology. They quickly traipsed across the vegetable patch. It was still sunny today, which Harry didn't mind one bit.

The door nearest them opened, and a group of fifth years piled out of the greenhouse, including Luna and Ginny. They were talking excitedly about something and only stopped when they noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hello," said both Ginny and Luna brightly. There was a smudge of earth on their noses, and Luna's hair was tied in a knot on the top of her head. She was also wearing what looked like a pair of orange radishes for earrings.

"Hello," greeted back Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron looked away uncomfortably when he noticed Luna gazing at him.

"Well, we'd better get going," said Ginny, and Luna reluctantly followed her. Ron let out a sigh of relief.

"Why does she keep on doing that?" said Ron irritably. Hermione giggled.

"Who knows. Maybe she fancies you or something," said Hermione, giggling some more.

"She does not!" said Ron louder than he intended, making a few people to stare at him in puzzlement.

"Hello Potter," said a voice, and Harry turned his attention from Ron and Hermione to see who said hello to him. It was Ernie Macmillan. "Have a nice summer?"

"It was all right, yours?" said Harry, leaving behind a bickering Ron and Hermione and walking side-by-side Ernie instead.

"All right. Well, I'll see you in class," said Ernie, who joined his friends Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Harry rejoined Ron and Hermione, who he was glad to see had stopped bickering.

Professor Sprout gave them an essay at the end of class, much to everyone's dismay, that is, except Hermione.

"Why does Sprout's fertilizer of choice have to be dragon dung?" said Hermione as the three of them made their way back up to the castle an hour and a half later. "It smells so awful!"

"I don't think it matter what dung we use Hermione," said Harry, wiping some dirt off his nose. "All dung probably smell the same."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to head straight for the Great Hall for dinner. They were all starving by then and eagerly dug into their meals, not caring if people who passed by them complained of the smell they were giving off being covered in dirt and dragon dung.

"What do they expect us to smell like after having Herbology?" said Ron thickly between bites.

"You know, we could have dropped off our bags in Gryffindor Tower and maybe changed into another set of clothes or something," said Hermione after taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "The smell of the dragon dung is starting to get to me as well. I say I can't blame those who think we smell horrible." Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly finished up their meals after they couldn't stand any more people who passed by complain about the smell they were giving off and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

"If I so much as get a whiff of dragon dung the next time any of those people who complained about us have Herbology, I'll make sure I'll be the loudest one complaining about the smell they're bound to be giving off!" declared Ron as they continued making their way to their common room.

"Oh honestly, Ron!" said Hermione rolling her eyes. Harry just shook his head and laughed.

Later that night, while Harry and Ron were still working on their Transfiguration homework, Hermione kept casually glancing around the Gryffindor common room while hiding behind a book she was pretending to read, since she had already finished her homework. So far, there had been no sign of the blonde girl who had bumped into Harry earlier that day.

"You know what I find quite strange?" asked Harry, looking up from his Transfiguration homework.

"What?" asked Ron.

"How is it that the girl I had bumped into earlier day could possibly be in Gryffindor? I don't recall ever seeing her around, _ever_."

Hermione suddenly sat up quickly and put down the book she was pretending to read. Ron and Harry saw this and looked up from their homework and glanced around the common room.

"What is it Hermione?" asked Harry. "Where is she? I don't see her anywhere."

"Who said that I spotted her? No, I just thought of something, hang on." Without another word, Hermione bolted from her chair and ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"Do you think Hermione is going to go find her up there?" asked Ron. "Of course, why not!"

A few minutes passed before Hermione came back down the stairs. Ron and Harry tried to catch a glimpse if someone was behind her. Someone was. But instead of blonde hair, they saw instead bright _red _hair. It was Ginny.

"Ginny? What are _you_ doing here?" asked Ron shortly. "We thought you were-"

"Charla," interrupted Ginny. "Yeah, I figured, by those silly looks on your faces."

"Charla? Charla who?" asked Harry.

"The girl you fancy," said Ginny, who seemed a bit stiff when she said this. It was no big secret that Ginny did once fancy Harry, but it seemed that she apparently got over Harry by dating Michael Corner, who was now going out with Harry's old crush Cho Chang, and was now currently dating Dean Thomas. "Who I think," continued Ginny, "is quite the oddball."

"What is it with you two, thinking that this girl is a bit odd. I thought she was rather polite, wasn't she Harry? She didn't seem that upset when she and Harry bumped into each other." Ginny and Hermione gave each other dark looks.

"Look, we aren't thinking of her in that way just because we're jealous or something," started Ginny. "Far from it, I'd say. If you must know, we aren't the only ones who think she's odd. Go on, ask anyone."

Harry and Ron glanced around the common room. No one was there except the four of them.

"Well, I guess we lucked out, didn't we Harry?" said Ron. "Hang on Ginny, you still haven't told us why you're here."

"It's obvious isn't it?" said Hermione, who rolled her eyes. "She's going to tell us all about Charla Tanner."

"Well go on, tell us," urged Ron. "I'm sure Harry here is just dying to know all about this girl." He nudged his elbow into Harry's ribs.

"Charla Tanner's in my year," began Ginny, who motioned with her hand that they should head to the squashy chairs by the fireplace. "She's really quiet, tends to hang around in the library. She loves to study and reads a lot."

"Wow, she sounds just like Hermione, except the quiet part. No wonder Hermione doesn't like her; she's just like her!" Ron started to double up in laughter, but decided to stop when he saw both Ginny and Hermione glaring at him.

"You didn't let me finish," Ginny said curtly, who continued to glare at Ron. After he said sorry to Ginny, she cleared her throat and continued.

"The rest of the girls who are in the same year as Charla and I, well, we just got used to Charla's odd behavior."

"What's so odd about her being quiet and hanging out in the library? Hermione, you should be feeling insulted right now," said Ron, sniggering.

"Ron, will you please let me talk?" asked Ginny, who had closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled slowly. Ron apologized again.

"It's not just the fact that she's quiet and likes to hang out in the library that makes her seem odd to the rest of us," said Ginny. "It's what she reads."

"What does she read?" asked Harry, somewhat afraid of what the answer might be.

"Loads of Dark Arts stuff," said Ginny softly, "and whenever anyone would ask her why she's reading that type of stuff, she would always tell us that she was doing extra credit work for Professor Snape's class or whatever. During our first year, she was instantly an outcast. Nobody would talk to her. By our third year, we started getting used to her being the way she was, and now, in our fifth year, most of us have started talking to her. Not too much though, but definitely more than when we were in our first year. Another reason we also find her quite odd is how she would always call people by their last name, like she was a professor or something. You know, like she would always call me 'Miss Weasley.' It sounds really odd coming from a student."

"Oh yeah, I remember her referring to Harry like that," said Ron. "It did seem a bit odd."

"We assumed that she was friends with Luna Lovegood," said Ginny, "You know, those two being the oddest out of the lot."

Luna may have earned the nickname 'Loony,' be it as it may that she seemed to be spaced out most of the time, had strange habits, and believed the strangest things. But Harry only found out toward the end of last year that Luna wasn't as odd as she portrayed herself to be. He somehow developed some respect for her. Harry thought that she should have been given more credit, but that was hard to come by if she continued to act the way she did.

"She's actually quite cool once you get to know her better," Harry said softly, who got appalled looks from Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"Don't ask," said Harry, smiling slightly. "Long story."

"Well, yes, I must admit, by what you're telling us about Charla Tanner, I think I would prefer the company of Loony, oh I mean, Luna Lovegood," said Ron. Hermione smirked at him, but he ignored it.

Harry turned and gave Ron an amused smile, then a frown. He shrugged.

"Don't tell me that you still fancy someone who fancies the Dark Arts Harry," said Ron.

"Who ever said that I fancied her?" asked Harry curtly.

"Oh come on Harry, I saw the way you were goggling at her," laughed Ron.

"I was not _goggling_ at her Ron," said Harry, who started to blush. "I was just looking at her. She had bumped into me, and well..."

"And well, you fancy her!" exclaimed Ron. "Come off it! I distinctly remember you looking at Cho Chang the same way." Clearly seeing that he had definitely said the wrong thing, seeing as to how both Hermione and Ginny gasped and Harry's eyes had turned into narrow slits, he quickly changed the subject.

"So what the Slytherins were saying about Charla were true then? About her almost being sorted into Slytherin? Obviously someone who fancies the Dark Arts surely belongs in that house. I wonder how come the Sorting Hat changed its mind at the last minute."

Harry suddenly stopped being mad at Ron. It didn't seem like a mystery to him at least, why the Sorting Hat would make a last minute decision about where to sort people. Harry was, after all, in the same situation. In fact, he was exactly in the same situation as Charla Tanner.

In his first year, the Sorting Hat was seriously considering putting Harry in Slytherin, but Harry made an effort to convince the Sorting Hat that he didn't belong in that house and his choice was to be in any house but Slytherin, and it had actually listened to him. It suddenly occurred to Harry that maybe Charla did the same thing. Maybe she didn't want to be in Slytherin either, and so that was why she was placed in Gryffindor instead, just like him! Surely someone who didn't want to be in the Slytherin house, which turned out more evil witches and wizards than any other house, couldn't necessarily be a bad person. But then again, Charla was really into the Dark Arts.

"How would people actually know she was almost supposed to be in Slytherin?" asked Ron.

"She told people," said Hermione. "People soon heard that she liked reading about the Dark Arts, and a bunch of Slytherins went up to her one day and asked why someone in Gryffindor would be reading that kind of stuff. She then confessed that the Sorting Hat had much rather preferred her to be placed in Slytherin, but then she asked that she be placed somewhere else." Harry suddenly dropped a book he was holding.

"Harry, you all right mate?" asked Ron.

"Oh, just have sweaty palms, that's all," replied Harry quietly.

"After that, people from Slytherin called Charla a traitor," said Ginny quietly.

"What for?" asked Harry, who started to feel a little sick.

"Well, the people from Slytherin told her that she shouldn't have tried to sway the Sorting Hat's decision on where to put her. Said that it wasn't up to her to decide where she should be put. They kept telling her that she belonged with them, since the whole lot of them probably fancied the Dark Arts as much as she did. Then, when people from Gryffindor heard about this, they started calling Charla a spy."

"Spy? Spy for who?" asked Ron.

"Oh you know, the Slytherins and maybe even Voldemort," said Hermione darkly. Ron and Ginny shuddered.

"What? Are you serious?" Ron looked shocked.

"Yeah. Thought that the only reason why Charla told the Sorting Hat to change its decision on where to put her was because the Slytherins or Voldemort had told her to. That way, by being in Gryffindor, she had way more access than they did," continued Hermione.

"Access? Access to what?" asked Ron, who was now on the edge of his chair.

Hermione looked down, who did not seem keen to tell them the answer.

"Wait, you don't mean-" Ron glanced at Harry with a fearful look in his eyes. "But, but..."

"What, you don't mean me Hermione?" asked Harry. "But, if that was Charla's intention the entire time, how is it that I've never seen her at Hogwarts until she had bumped into me today? Surely someone who was after me, I would have seen them more often."

Ron and Ginny nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, that is true Harry," began Hermione. "Maybe it's just the Slytherins trying to get us all freaked out or something. You know how that lot can be." Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, if she was a suspicious character, surely Ginny here would have noticed."

Ginny nodded her head again.

"Oh, of course! Well, aside from the usual strangeness she gives off, she isn't that bad, I suppose. Actually, now that I've come to think about it, this year, she's toned down a bit with being so odd."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"She's actually started calling some of us by our first names, and I've seen her out of the library more often now. And well, if she really was a spy for the Slytherins or You-Know-Who, well, she would have done something by now. She's had like what, four years to do Harry in!" said Ginny, raising her eyebrows.

The four of them nodded in silence, with Harry feeling much more relieved now that he knew more about Charla Tanner.

"Hang on," said Hermione suddenly, frowning in concentration.

"What is it?" said Harry, frowning himself.

"We've seen Charla somewhere else before," started Hermione, biting down on her lower lip.

"We have?" said Harry, confused. "Where?"

Hermione went from being confused to being worried, from the look on her face.

"What is it?" said Ron impatiently.

"If I remember correctly, and I know I have, the other place we've seen Charla Tanner Harry was when we were leaving..." started Hermione, who didn't look too eager to continue.

"Leaving where?" pushed Harry.

"Knockturn Alley," answered Hermione. Ginny gasped.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Harry nervously.

"Yeah, don't you remember? Just as we were turning a corner, someone had bumped into you hard. You looked behind you, as did I, and we saw a girl with sleek, shiny, light-blonde hair walking past us. I then said that that was rather rude and thought that that person should have at least apologized and I started to make my way towards her, but you stopped me because you said that it probably wasn't a good thing to mess with those sort of people because if either I or you asked them to apologize, we probably would have been cursed by them," answered Hermione breathlessly.

"Oh yeah, now I remember," said Harry, thinking back to that day coming out of Knockturn Alley. He suddenly didn't feel so good. "It's late, we should probably turn in for the night," added Harry, and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny agreed with him.

Ron quickly gathered up his things, as did Hermione. They turned to see if Harry was ready to head up as well, but noticed how Harry was taking his time putting away his things.

"Er, Harry, are you ready yet?" said Hermione with a puzzled expression due to Harry's slowness.

"Er, actually, you and Ron can head on up without me. If it's all right with Ginny, I'd like to speak with her in private. I have a few questions I'd like to ask her," said Harry hurriedly. Ginny glanced at him curiously, while Ron cast him an oddly furtive look and started grinning widely. He grabbed Hermione's arm and started dragging her towards the staircase.

"Ow, Ron, you're hurting my arm!" spat Hermione angrily. Ron loosened his grip on Hermione's arm.

"Sorry," he muttered, then turned his attention to Harry. "Take all the time you need mate."

"Are you okay Ron?" asked Ginny, raising an eyebrow at him.

"That's what I'd to know," said Hermione, casting a suspicious look at Ron.

"Didn't you hear what Harry just said?" He told us to head on up without him and that he needs to talk to Ginny in _private_." Harry then saw Ron wink at Hermione, who stared back at him in confusion. She wasn't the only one. With a sideways glance, Harry noticed that Ginny was staring at Ron with a confused look as well.

"All right Ron, I'm going," said Hermione irritably. She turned to Harry and Ginny. "Well, goodnight Harry, Ginny." They also bid her goodnight.

"Remember Harry, take all the time you need," repeated Ron, who continued to drag an irritated Hermione to the staircase.

"Goodnight Ron," said Harry, shaking his head and laughing at Ron's odd behavior.

"So what did you need to talk to me in private?" said Ginny, turning to Harry. "You have a few questions for me?"

"Er, yeah," started Harry, glancing nervously behind Ginny, making sure that Ron and especially Hermione were really gone. Ginny saw this and raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"Does this have to do anything with Hermione?" said Ginny, smiling slightly. Harry nodded.

"Listen Ginny, I was wondering if you happen to know anything about a proposition," started Harry, still peering nervously behind Ginny.

"A proposition?" repeated Ginny, frowning.

"Yeah," said Harry. "This morning, Hermione was acting strangely-"

"You noticed too?" interjected Ginny, eyes wide open in surprise. "Wow, I thought I was the only one to notice."

"Well, I am her friend Ginny, of course I'd notice," said Harry.

"So is Ron, but he hardly notices anything," argued Ginny. "He can be a little hopeless sometimes."

"Anyway Ginny," said Harry, who continued to peer nervously behind her. "Did you hear anything about a proposition at all today? Hermione wouldn't tell me and Ron anything."

"Now that I think about it, I did hear something about a proposition," started Ginny, and Harry looked at her in anticipation. "Earlier today, as I was doing my homework during one of my breaks right here in the common room, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown came in and started talking about a proposition they offered Hermione. They were actually talking about this proposition thing quite loudly. They probably wouldn't have talked so loudly if they'd known I was there and most likely they thought that no one was in the common room. They didn't know that I was there because I was hidden behind a towering stack of books. Anyway, yeah, about this proposition, they offered it to Hermione just this morning before their first class."

"That's when Hermione started acting odd," stated Harry.

"They were also saying how Hermione was being stubborn for not accepting their proposition, and how she doesn't know what's best for her," continued Ginny.

"How could they possibly know what's best for her?" asked Harry with a smirk. "She's the top student in our year and they worship Trelawney, someone who Hermione cannot stand." Ginny shrugged.

"Who knows," answered Ginny, yawning. "Well, if that's all Harry, I'm really tired and-"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, that's all, thanks Ginny," said Harry quickly. "Thanks so much for your help." Ginny smiled at Harry as she followed him up the staircase. As Ginny was about to head toward her dormitory, Harry saw out of the corner of his eye her stopping suddenly. "What is it?" Harry said, stifling a yawn. Ginny suddenly let out a laugh.

"I just remembered right now the reason why I thought you wanted to speak to me in private," began Ginny.

"And what's that?" said Harry.

"I thought it was because you wanted to ask me about Hermione's hair," said Ginny laughing some more. Harry laughed as well.

"Oh, _that_," said Harry, smiling at first, and then frowning.

"I wonder why she changed it," commented Ginny, glancing up at Harry, who strangely gave him an odd look. Then, as if a wave of realization hit her, Ginny added, "Oh! Hmm, I wonder..." Suddenly Ginny was smiling secretively at him.

"What? What is it?" asked Harry, quite puzzled. Ginny started to giggle.

"Oh, nothing Harry," answered Ginny.

"Don't give me that," said Harry irritably, "You know something and I want to know what it is!" he demanded.

"If my suspicions are proven to be true in the future, then I will tell you," said Ginny, smirking at Harry, who groaned in frustration.

"Why can't girls just give a straight answer?" said Harry irritably. "You just seem to love going around the situation at hand and avoid answering the question!"

"And why can't boys give more complex ones?" retorted Ginny. "All you lot give are one-worded responses! Is it that hard to give more than a one-worded response?"

"Not all of us are like that!" retorted back Harry.

"Okay then, prove it," said Ginny, with a smirk.

"How?" asked Harry, frowning. Ginny stood there for a few seconds, thinking over what Harry could do to prove himself, and then she started grinning maliciously.

"Okay then, if you aren't like the rest of the boys in this school who just love giving only one-worded responses, answer this for me: What do you think of Hermione's new hairstyle?" asked Ginny, with a smirk.

"What do I think of Hermione's new hairstyle?" repeated Harry bewilderedly.

"Just answer the question Harry, that's all I'm asking," said Ginny seriously.

"Er, well..." started Harry nervously.

"Ha! See! I knew it!" shot Ginny, laughing.

"No, that doesn't count! No, er, I think Hermione's new hairstyle, is, er.. nice," said Harry, frowning. Ginny shot him an _I told you so _look.

"I guess I was right then," said Ginny smugly.

"No, I wasn't finished," retorted Harry, and Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well then, please proceed then," said Ginny, with a smirk.

"Well, I suppose, well, yeah, I still do think that Hermione's new hairstyle is nice, with it being all straight and such, but I dunno..." Harry stopped suddenly, and Ginny looked at him in confusion.

"You don't know what Harry?" asked Ginny softly.

"It doesn't seem like her to, you know, change her looks. I figured Hermione was someone who wouldn't care about her looks, unlikelike Parvati and Lavender, but I guess I was wrong. In a way, I guess what I'm trying to say is that, even though its just been a day, I already miss Hermione and her bushy hair. I don't know if it sounds odd or something, but to me, I suppose her bushy hair was what made Hermione, well, _Hermione,_ who is unique and, well... er..." Harry started to feel his face growing hot, "Beautiful in her own way," finished Harry, heavily embarrassed by now. He glanced up to see Ginny with an odd look on her face. "What? What is it?"

With a huge grin plastered on her face, Ginny said, "That's the most sweetest thing I've ever heard, I mean, coming from a boy that is," said Ginny, giggling softly. "Well, I guess I was wrong. You really aren't like the rest of the boys at Hogwarts." Harry suddenly panicked.

"You aren't going to go around and tell people what I've just said, are you?" asked Harry worriedly. "Especially to Hermione?"

"If I had to choose someone at Hogwarts who I personally think is _the_ one person that deserves to know, it would have to be Hermione," started Ginny, who saw Harry's face contort in apprehension. "But, I figure something like this would sound much better coming from you, and not me." Harry sighed softly in relief.

"Thanks Ginny," said Harry thankfully. He looked at his watch. "Well, now it's really late, so..."

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," said Ginny, who started to walk away and waving good-bye. She glanced back when Harry didn't respond back and noticed him watching her walk away apprehensively. "Don't worry Harry, I promise not to say a word," assured Ginny, and Harry finally relaxed and smiled at her. "Especially to Hermione. Goodnight!" she called, finally disappearing from sight.

Harry slowly made his way to his own dormitory and the moment he stepped into it, he was surprised to see Ron still up, who was pacing around the dormitory. When Ron saw Harry enter, he eagerly walked up to Harry, grinning widely.

"You certainly took your time, not that I minded or anything. So, tell me everything!" whispered Ron eagerly, who glanced around them to see if Seamus, Dean, and Neville were still asleep. Harry made his way to his bed and opened his trunk to take out his pajamas. "Well, come on now mate, say something!"

"Ron, what are you doing still up?" said Harry, taking off his robes. Ron walked around so that he would be face-to-face with Harry.

"Harry, what exactly did you and my sister talk about?" continued Ron, taking a seat on Harry's bed.

"Nothing," said Harry sleepily. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed now." Ron stubbornly remained seated on Harry's bed.

"Not until you tell me what you and Ginny discussed," said Ron, crossing his arms. He suddenly started grinning again. "So, are you and Ginny... _you know_.." He nudged Harry in the ribs, who grew impatient.

"Are Ginny and I _what_?" said Harry irritably. Ron gawked at Harry, as if it was so obvious what he was referring to.

"Oh come on Harry, don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about?" When Ron saw Harry looking at him in confusion, Ron stopped grinning. "You really don't know what I'm talking about do you?" he asked rather listlessly. Harry shook his head.

"Look, all that Ginny and I talked about was whether or not she knew about some proposition that Parvati and Lavender offered to Hermione this morning," said Harry, sighing. "I just wanted to found out why Hermione was acting the way she was this morning." Ron frowned.

"Oh," he said, who looked a little disappointed, but Harry was too tired to notice. "That's all, was it?" Harry nodded.

"Yes," answered Harry, stifling another yawn. "That, and Hermione's hair."

"Wait, you and Ginny could openly discuss Hermione's hair, and we can't?" asked Ron, frowning.

"She just asked me what I thought of it," said Harry quickly, who really didn't want to have a row with Ron at that time of night.

"I think it's-"

"Oy, will you two keep it down? The rest of us are trying to get some sleep here!" called Seamus's voice from behind his bed hangings. Harry turned to glare at Ron.

"Look, you can tell me what you think of Hermione's hair tomorrow. It's really late, and I'm tired and sleepy," said Harry, glaring down at Ron, who finally stood up from Harry's bed and slowly made his way to his own. Harry quickly changed into his pajamas and hopped into his bed. "Goodnight Ron," called Harry from behind his bed hangings after he pulled them. Harry heard Ron quietly say goodnight back to him.

As Harry laid there, glad that he was finally in bed, he couldn't help but wonder why earlier that night Ron was so eager to let Harry and Ginny talked in private, and why he was so eager to know what he and Ginny talked about not too long ago.

Harry also couldn't help but think about why Hermione acted so strangely that day, and if it had to do anything with the proposition. That new Charla person crept into his mind as well. He wondered if he would have any more chance encounters with her in the future. But in the meantime, Harry didn't let all these questions bother him too much, for soon sleep was taking over Harry, who right that moment wasn't too eager to stay up one bit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for your reviews. Please keep them coming! Sorry that I haven't been updating as fast as I usually do. Got a bit lazy, hehe. All rite, now for this one, if you have noticed the pattern that J.K. Rowling follows everytime she gets to this particular chapter in her own book series, you'll eventually find out towards the end that I've followed the exact same pattern. I wish I could tell you, but then I'll just ruin all the fun for you. Maybe you'll be clever enough and know what I am talking about waaay before we get towards the end. Happy hunting once more! Enjoy! **

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

**CHATTING WITH CHARLA**

Harry made his way quickly down to the common room, where he found just Hermione waiting for him, who surprisingly still had her hair all sleek again. Ron had told him to go ahead; he couldn't find his wand and told Harry to go downstairs and tell Hermione that he would meet them downstairs in the Great Hall. So with that, Harry and Hermione made their way down to breakfast.

"So, er, have you spoken to Ginny recently?" asked Harry nervously. Hermione didn't notice his nervousness though, as her attention was on the windows in the corridors. It actually looked like Hermione was checking her reflection, and Harry's nervousness was slowly ebbing away at Hermione's unusual behavior. Not once did Harry ever see Hermione check out her reflection in a mirror. Harry actually found it somewhat amusing. When Hermione noticed Harry's amused look, she quickly turned her attention back to Harry.

"Sorry, what did you say about Ginny?" said Hermione, obviously embarrassed.

"I said, have you spoken to Ginny recently," repeated Harry, trying his best not to suddenly let out a laugh.

"Er, actually, yeah, I did, this morning when I was headed downstairs to the common room. She said that she really needed to talk to me," answered Hermione, and Harry started to become nervous once more.

"About what?" said Harry abruptly, and Hermione threw him a puzzled look. Harry then quickly added, "Sorry, it's none of my business."

"It's okay Harry. At least you apologized. If it was Ron, he would probably have said he had a right to know. Well, if you must know, she asked me whether I was still willing to help her study for her O.W.L.s," said Hermione. Harry let out a low sigh of relief. He knew that he should have trusted Ginny more, but he still couldn't help it. After all, Ginny was closer to Hermione and they were better friends than he and Ginny were. At least Ginny was talking to him more frequently now.

By the time Harry and Hermione were almost finished eating breakfast, Ron barely showed up. He took a seat and hurriedly stuffed his face. Hermione threw him a disgusted look.

"No time to be polite," said Ron between bites. After taking one last gulp of pumpkin juice, Ron told Harry and Hermione that he was finished. Harry had timed Ron and it had took him only a minute to eat his fill.

"You know Ron," said Hermione as the three of them had made their way out of the Great Hall, "You and Harry don't have a class first thing like I do, so you really didn't need to eat that fast."

"I know," said Ron, rolling his eyes. "I was just hungry." Hermione threw him another disgusted look.

"Well, I don't want to be late for my first Arithmancy class. Professor Vector promised our class that this term is going to be extra difficult now that we are in our sixth year. I can't wait!" said Hermione happily, and Harry and Ron laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes and then added, "You two are missing out."

"Sure we are," snorted Ron.

"I'll see you guys in Transfiguration," said Hermione, who started to walk away.

"Do you want Ron and me to walk you to class?" offered Harry, and Ron and Hermione both shot him a look.

"I don't remember you asking me if I wanted to do that in the first place," spat Ron.

"I figured it was something for you and me to do Ron, since the two of us don't have anything until Transfiguration," spat back Harry.

"Look, thanks for offering to walk me to class Harry, but it's really not necessary. Besides, it seems that Ron here isn't too keen on the idea. I'll just walk myself to class." Hermione suddenly spotted someone behind Harry and Ron. "Well, it's really not that necesarry now. There's Adonis Quinlen! He's in my Arithmancy class." Harry and Ron quickly turned around to see who Hermione was referring to.

Standing a few feet away across from them stood a tall, extremely handsome boy who Harry believed to be a seventh year and in Ravenclaw and was best friends with Roger Davies. He had seen this boy, who he now knew was named Adonis Quinlen, around the school a few times, but he always avoided him because he was always surrounded by a group of adoring girls, and from what he did see of this person, he seemed to be somewhat of a snob and a showoff, always spouting off about some great deed he just accomplished and never talking to any one who he considered not "one of them," like his friends. Harry remembered seeing Cho Chang talking to him a few times in the past. As Harry and Ron stood there watching Adonis Quinlen, he was quickly reminded of one of their old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart.

"_Adonis_? What kind of a name is _Adonis_?" said Ron with a scowl.

"A perfectly decent name," retorted Hermione, watching Adonis with a strange look on her face. Ron snorted loudly and Hermione turned her attention back to Ron and glared at him severely. "And a perfectly decent person as well!"

"Says you," said Ron, glaring back. "I've never seen you talk to him. How can you say that he's a perfectly decent person if you haven't even spoken to him?"

"I too have spoken to him, in class," spat Hermione, although a sad look came over her face, "Although, he hasn't spoken to me outside of class. The only time he's ever talked to me is when he needs to borrow a piece of spare parchment or when he's forgotten his quill, but we still talk!" Ron snorted once more.

"Yeah, he sounds like a _decent_ bloke, doesn't he Harry?" said Ron, glancing at Harry, who laughed nervously. Both Ron and Hermione stood there waiting for his opinion, and he really didn't want to say anything because he knew that anything he would say would make at least someone unhappy.

"Er, well.." started Harry, gulping loudly. Hermione suddenly turned his attention back to Adonis Quinlen.

"Oh no, it looks like Adonis is already headed to class. I'm going to go and ask him if he wants to walk with me on our way over there!" said Hermione excitedly, and off she went after the retreating Adonis. Ron started after her. Harry followed suit.

"Ron, are you sure it's wise to be following Hermione?" called Harry after Ron, who was now running.

"Why are you following me then?" called Ron behind him.

"I wish I knew," said Harry quietly.

"Adonis!" called Hermione, stopping abruptly in front of him. Adonis peered impatiently at Hermione.

"What do you want? You're going to make me late to my class," said Adonis irritably. Hermione started to laugh nervously.

"Oh don't worry, I'm in your class, and I just checked my watch and we still have plenty of time!" said Hermione breathlessly.

Adonis still continued to peer at Hermione impatiently. "And _who_ are you?" Hermione laughed nervously once more.

"It's me, Hermione Granger. You know, the girl you always ask for spare parchment and quill in our Arithmancy class," said Hermione, trying her best to sound relaxed. Adonis's face suddenly lit up and it was now replaced with a surprised look.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger? But, your hair, it's..." Adonis make a motion with his hands. "Not bushy." Adonis finally smiled at Hermione.

"Yeah well, I thought it was time for a change," said Hermione, smiling back at him.

"It looks nice," complimented Adonis, his smile growing bigger. Hermione started to blush.

"Er, thanks," said Hermione, grin growing larger as well.

"Hang on, he gets to talk about what he thinks about Hermione's hair with Hermione, why can't we?" said Ron angrily, turning to Harry. Harry ignored him however. His attention was solely focused on Adonis. He didn't like how he was now looking at Hermione.

Adonis must have noticed Harry staring at him, since he now turned his attention to Harry. "Who are your friends?" he asked, with a snobbish tone. Hermione glanced behind her and finally noticed Harry and Ron standing behind her.

"Oh, my friends. Yeah, er, Adonis Quinlen, these are my best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," said Hermione, trying her best to remained relaxed and calm as she introduced Harry and Ron. At the mention of Harry's name, Adonis's eyes instantly lit up.

"Harry Potter you say?" said Adonis, stepping forward and slightly pushing Ron out of the way, who glared at him severely. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Adonis held out a hand, and Harry reluctantly shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," said Harry in a polite voice. Ron continued to glare angrily behind Adonis, while Hermione was peering nervously at the two of them.

"I've heard so much about you," said Adonis, grinning. "Especially from my good friend, Cho Chang. Although, she didn't speak highly of you when-"

"Well, things happen," interjected Harry quickly. Adonis threw him a suspicious look.

"Er, maybe we should start heading to class," said Hermione, who came to stand next to Adonis.

"Hold on, I'd like to know more about your best friends. Now, is that all there really is going on? Are you and- (he pointed to Harry) going out like everyone says you are?" he inquired. Harry and Hermione immediately started to blush.

"No!" They both replied quickly. Adonis raised an eyebrow at them.

"Are you sure about that? Cho has told me-"

"Lies, all lies," said Harry, but Adonis still looked thoroughly unconvinced.

"If you say so," Adonis replied, smirking.

"Wow, will you look at the time! We are really going to be late to Arithmancy if we don't get a move on," said Hermione loudly. Adonis glanced at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Say, would you like to walk with me to class?" offered Adonis smoothly. Hermione eagerly accepted, while Ron shot Adonis a dirty look.

"I'll see you two later in Transfiguration!" called Hermione as Adonis led her away.

"See ya!" called Harry, even though he knew that Hermione wouldn't have heard him. Walking away from he and Ron, Hermione was now completely engrossed in a conversation with Adonis. When they were finally out of earshot, Ron rounded on Harry.

"Can you believe that guy?" said Ron angrily, his face turning red. "Thinks he's so smooth! And did you see him push me out of the way? I swear, once I find my wand, I am going to hex him when he least suspects it!"

"Yeah, he really is something," said Harry slowly. "But if Hermione likes him, then maybe we should too." Ron now gaped at him.

"You cannot be serious!" spat Ron, eyes wide from shock. "After what you've seen of him? He's nothing but a smooth talking git who-"

"Hermione seems to like, so maybe we should give him a chance," said Harry, and Ron swore under his breath.

"Don't tell me he's got you fooled as well," said Ron, groaning. "Sure, Hermione may only like him for his looks or whatever, but _you_, I don't know what anyone besides a girl who is blind sided by his looks can see in him!"

"Look Ron, I see where you're coming from. And no, he hasn't got me fooled. I've seen him around school, and he's about as innocent as Malfoy. From what I've seen, he's nothing more than a snob and a showoff, but if Hermione thinks he's a decent bloke, then maybe he is." Ron opened his mouth to protest but Harry held up a hand, and he reluctantly closed his mouth. "Maybe after today this will be the last time that Adonis Quinlen will talk to Hermione. Once his usual group of adoring girls are near him again, he'll probably forget all about Hermione." Ron reluctantly nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," said Ron glumly as the two of them made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"So what are you planning to do until we have to head to Transfiguration?" asked Harry after they stepped through the portrait hole.

"I'm gonna keep looking my wand," replied Ron, making his way to their dormitory. "McGonagall's gonna kill me if I don't have a wand in class. What about you?"

"I'm just going to grab my bag from my bed and head on over to the library," said Harry, following Ron up the staircase. "There's a few things I have to look up. If I don't come back here, then I guess I'll see you in Transfiguration."

"All right then, I guess I'll see you later, hopefully with my wand," said Ron. Harry quickly grabbed his bag, bid his good-bye to Ron, who was under his bed, and made his way to the library.

When Harry arrived there, he found the library almost completely deserted; as he found a table in the back with a few books he found that he needed for the essay that Professor Sprout set on them, he only spotted Madame Pince, the librarian, in there with him.

Harry was starting to really get into the essay when he noticed a familiar figure standing not too far away from him. It was Charla Tanner, who was scanning one of the bookshelves looking for something. He noticed that she was in the Dark Arts section. She must have sensed Harry watching her, for she suddenly looked behind her. Harry quickly looked down at one of the books that was open in front of him and pretended to be completely engrossed in it. After a few minutes, Harry figured it was safe to casually glance back up to see if Charla Tanner was still looking at him and almost fell out of his chair because standing right in front of him was none other than Charla Tanner herself, and she was watching him intently, a book on a Dark Arts subject clutched tightly to her chest.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" asked Harry apprehensively. Charla continued to watch him intently, and it really was making Harry nervous. When Harry thought he could no longer stand her unnerving staring, Charla finally broke into a small smile.

"Not too long. Right after you went back to your reading, I came over here," replied Charla, in a calm but low voice.

"Oh, I see," said Harry softly. He went back to reading the book that he was supposedly engrossed in when Charla started staring at him once more. He suddenly heard the scraping of a chair nearby. Glancing up, he saw that Charla had taken a seat across from him at the same table. Noticing that Harry was looking at her once more, Charla looked up as well.

"Oh, sorry, you don't mind if I sit at the same table as you Mr. Potter?" asked Charla, and Harry quickly shook his head. Charla gave him another smile and started to read the book she had. Harry continued working on his essay. After a few minutes of writing furiously away on his essay, Harry laid down his quill and stretched. He looked up and watched Charla, who was completely engrossed in her own book. Her eyes quickly scanned the pages and she read so fast that she could have given Hermione a run for her money. At the pace she was reading, Charla did strongly remind Harry of Hermione. While he sat there thinking about Hermione, he noticed Charla had stopped reading.

"Good book?" said Harry, smiling slightly. Charla nodded. "You know, you really don't have to call me Mr. Potter. Please, you can just call me Harry, if you like," he added. She smiled back at him.

"All right, if that's what you wish, then I shall call you Harry then," said Charla softly. She extended her right hand out. "And my name is Charla Tanner. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Po-, oh, I mean, Harry." Harry shook her hand, grinning. "Sorry about that."

"It's quite all right," replied Harry, still grinning. For some reason, regardless of what everyone thought and said about this girl, Harry still found himself somewhat intrigued by her, regardless of how odd or strange others thought of her. She didn't seem that bad from first impressions. Harry took to continuing with his essay and was successful without pausing once, that is, until he reached the part where he couldn't find a particular subject in any of the books he had with him. He was about to get up to ask some assistance from Madame Pince, but as he did, Charla glanced up.

"Do you need help with anything?" she asked, closing her book. Harry nodded.

"Er, yeah," he began, "I was about to go and ask for some help from Madame Pince."

"Maybe I could be of some assistance," said Charla, getting up from her seat and making her way towards Harry.

"Er, okay," said Harry, and he then went on to explain to Charla what he was having trouble with. She nodded her head as Harry explained his troubles. When he was finished, Charla smiled at him.

"You just wait here," said Charla. "I'll be right back. I know just the book you need." She quickly disappeared and reappeared a few minutes later with a book. "Here, I found it." She opened it up and quickly found the page which contained all the information that Harry needed to finish his essay.

"Wow, thanks a lot," said Harry, grinning. Charla just smiled at him and returned to her seat across from him and went back to her reading. After writing a few more sentences, Harry finished his essay. He looked up to see Charla still reading her book. "So, what're you reading there?" he asked. Charla slowly looked up at him. "Oh, er, sorry, didn't mean to disturb," said Harry embarassedly.

"Oh, it's okay, you're not disturbing," said Charla, smiling. "I'm just doing some extra credit work for Professor Snape." Harry nodded. He glanced down at his watch and noticed that it was time for him to head to Transfiguration.

Well, I have to get going to my next class," said Harry, and Charla looked up from her book and nodded. "Listen, thanks again for helping me. I really appreciate it." She smiled at him heartedly.

"Feel free to ask me for help anytime Harry," said Charla, still smiling. "It's no trouble at all."

"I'll be sure to do that," said Harry, and he waved good-bye to Charla, who went right back to reading her book.

As Harry made his way out of the library and towards the Transfiguration classroom, he couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. He now couldn't honestly see why people thought this Charla Tanner person was odd, when he personally thought that she a decent person. Harry also thought about how friendly she was when she willing to help him with his homework when she didn't even know Harry at all.

Harry made it just in time for his Transfiguration class. He was the last person to arrive and luckily Professor McGonagall hadn't started the class yet, but she did ask Harry to close the door behind him. He found Ron and Hermione sitting near the back and they had saved him a seat. Ron happily showed him his wand, which he obviously found. He took his place right next to Hermione, who he noticed was smiling widely. He didn't bother asking her what she was smiling about, since he too had a smile plastered on his face. Ron must have noticed too, and unlike Ron and Hermione, he had a frown on his face.

"What're you two so happy about?" he asked, glancing at Harry and Hermione, who glanced at each other.

"Er, nothing!" they both replied, but before Ron could inquire more about their happy mood, Professor McGonagall had started the class. Since the majority of the class were not successful at their attempt at Conjuring Spells except Hermione, McGonagall thought she would give the class another chance.

Professor McGonagall went around to show each student how to perform the Conjuring Spells, and she even permitted Hermione to help as well. She started off with Harry and Ron, and they were successful on their sixth attempt.

"Thanks Hermione," said Harry, after McGonagall had come over and asked them if they were successful at all, and they hurriedly said yes. McGonagall looked frustrated by now, since no one else seemed to be successful and looked relieved to see that someone besides Hermione was able to perform the Conjuring Spell.

"Very good Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. And a very good job to you too Miss Granger for teaching them. Well, I better get going," said McGonagall wearily, who continued to make her rounds checking on the progresses the other students were attempting to make. By the end of their lesson, Harry, Ron, and Hermione still remained the only students who were able to perform the Conjuring Spell.

When dinner time came, Harry sank down at his bench and started thinking about all the homework he had. He wasn't the only one.

"When we get back to our common room, I am going to work straightaway on the essay Professor Sprout set on us!" said Hermione after she took a bite of steak-and-kidney pie. "I haven't had the time to work on it. How about you two?" she asked, glancing at Harry and Ron.

"I suppose I should work on it as well. How about you Harry?" said Ron, taking a huge bite of his own steak-and-kidney pie.

"Oh, er, I already finished it," said Harry. Ron and Hermione peered at him curiously. "What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"When did you finish it?" asked Hermione.

"Er, today, in the library, while you were in Arithmancy class and when Ron was looking for his wand," replied Harry.

"Since you finished it, could you help Hermione and me then?" asked Ron, and Harry nodded.

"I don't think I need that much help. Although there is one thing I think I might need help on," said Hermione, and she went on to explain what she was having trouble with, and Harry learned that it was the exact same thing that he had trouble with earlier.

"Oh, sure thing. I have it," said Harry, and Ron and Hermione smiled gratefully at him. He then added, "Charla Tanner helped me with it." Hermione started to cough loudly, and Harry, who was seated next to her, patted her on the back. "Are you okay Hermione?" he asked worriedly, offering her a glass of water, which she drank happily.

"_Who_ helped you?" she asked breathlessly, placing her empty glass of water down.

"Charla Tanner," said Harry, who frowned at Hermione. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Hermione nodded her head.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. You actually _saw_ her in the library?"

"Hermione, you do recall Ginny telling us the other night that she hangs around in the library," said Ron, who suddenly frowned. "Hang on, you probably hang out in the library as much as she does. Don't tell me you've never noticed her in there before?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, I haven't," said Hermione, frowning herself. "Which I think is rather odd, considering the fact that I have been in the library a lot over the past five years. I don't understand how I've never seen her in there before. Never. Not _once_."

Harry started to frown himself. Just as he was about to respond to his, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around. It was Charla, and she was smiling pleasantly at him.

"Hello Harry," said Charla. She must have noticed Ron and Hermione, for she turned her attention to Hermione, who sat to Harry's right, and across the table at Ron. "And this must be Hermione Granger," she added, smiling down at Hermione, who slightly smiled, and she glanced back at Ron and also said, "And you must be Ron Weasley," smiling at him as well. Ron grinned back.

"Oh, er, Ron, Hermione, this is Charla Tanner," said Harry. Charla extended her hand out for Hermione to shake.

"Pleasure," said Hermione in her most polite tone. They quickly shook hands and Charla reached across the table to shake Ron's hand as well.

"Nice to meet you," said Ron.

"How come I've never seen you in here during breakfast, lunch and dinner for the past _four_ years?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"Well, I rarely come down to breakfast, and I sometimes eat lunch, and maybe if I'm in the mood, I'll eat dinner, but I spent most of my time outside of class in the library," replied Charla coolly. Hermione continued to watch Charla suspiciously.

"Well, I'm in the library _all_ the time, how come I've never seen you in there before?" pushed Hermione.

"But I've seen _you_," said Charla softly, and Hermione raised an eyebrow at her.

"Come off it Hermione, all these questions about where she is, what are you, her mum now?" said Ron, laughing. Charla laughed as well.

"It's quite all right, Mr. Weasley, for someone who's in the library as much as Miss Granger, I too find it odd how she's never seen _me_ in there." Hermione remained silent. "Well, I'm positively starving. Maybe I'll see you three around again," said Charla, who started to walk away, but turned around and looked straight at Hermione. "Although I can't say the same about you Miss Granger. Goodnight." With that, she quickly made her way at the farthest end of the Gryffindor table all by herself.

Harry turned his attention back to Ron and Hermione. While Ron went back to finishing his steak-and-kidney pie, Hermione was now watching Charla. "Hermione?" he called, and Hermione slowly turned her attention back to Harry.

"Yes?" she said softly.

"Do you have some sort of problem with Charla?" he asked bluntly, and Hermione tried her best to looked surprised, but it was no use. Harry saw right through her.

"If you must know Harry, then _yes_, I do have some sort of problem with her," replied Hermione. Harry looked at Ron.

"And what about _you_? Do you have a problem with her?" he demanded, and Ron feverently shook his head.

"No, I don't have a problem with her at all," said Ron, glancing at Hermione with a smug look. "She seems like a _nice_ girl to me."

"Well, why do you have a problem with her then?" said Harry, "You've barely met her and you already have a problem with her? I mean, come on, I've barely met that Adonis Quinlen bloke, and I don't have a problem with _him_!"

"Not _all_ of us feel that way," said Ron softly, but he instantly regretted saying it. Hermione immediately rounded on him.

"Wait, you have a problem with Adonis? But you don't even know him!" said Hermione angrily.

"Exactly my point," said Harry, frowning. "Neither of you have the right to not like someone if you don't even know them!"

"The difference between the two of us Harry, is that I for one have known Adonis Quinlen for three _years_, and you've known Charla Tanner for what, three _minutes_?" retorted Hermione, her cheeks flushed red.

"I don't need as much as time as you do to realize that it doesn't matter how long you've known a person, as long as you can tell straightaway what kind of person that someone is, and I can tell you right now that Charla is _much_ more of a decent person than that Adonis Quinlen," said Harry angrily. He could feel his face getting hot.

"I thought you said that you didn't have a problem with him!" yelled Hermione, getting up from her seat.

"Well now maybe I do!" shouted Harry, getting up from his seat as well. He suddenly noticed that the majority of the people in the Great Hall were now staring at him and Hermione and it was dead silent. Ron had a look of complete shock on his face. Harry looked down embarassedly and quickly sat back down. Hermione must have been embarrassed as well as she too quickly took her seat.

After a few minutes of silence, and the murmur of chatter slowly went back up to its usual level, Harry and Hermione both said "Sorry," quickly at the same time.

"It's all right," said Hermione, glancing up slowly at Harry, "Like you said, I have no right to not like someone if I don't even know them."

"The same goes for me," said Harry, smiling nervously at Hermione. "I mean, if you say that Adonis Quinlen is a fairly decent bloke, then I should just take your word for it."

"That also applies to Charla Tanner," replied Hermione, who was also nervously smiling at Harry. She looked down at her watch. "Well, it's late. Maybe we should just head on up to the common room. We have lots of homework to be getting on with, and I for one cannot stand how there are people still staring at us after, well, you know."

Harry, who was so used by now of having people stare at him, couldn't care less, but he noticed how the staring was starting to make Hermione apprehensive, and so he agreed with her on heading up to the common room. Ron didn't object, and so the three of them quickly made their way out of the Great Hall. As they started to ascend the marble staircase, Hermione stopped suddenly, causing Harry to bump into her.

"I just remembered!" said Hermione, who started to descend the staircase. "I have to meet with McGonagall about something. I'll meet you two back at the common room!" called Hermione, running off.

Harry and Ron continued their way back to their common room, only to be stopped none other than Professor McGonagall herself seven minutes later.

"Mr. Weasley, I need to speak with Mr. Potter alone in my office, if you don't mind," said Professor McGonagall sternly, and Ron nodded and continued his way to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry was about to ask McGonagall if she was already through with seeing Hermione as he followed her into her office and saw that there was no one in there, but she quickly closed her office door behind them and quickly turned around to face Harry with a serious expression on her face.

"What, er, did you want to see me about Professor?" asked Harry nervously, going over in his head what possible reason why she had wanted to see him. After all, it was still the beginning of the year, and as far as he knew, Harry didn't think that he didn't do anything wrong.

"Now Potter, what I'm about to tell you will change your life from now on while you are here at Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall sternly. Harry gulped nervously.

"And what would that be Professor?" asked Harry with a slightly shaky voice.

"After having a serious discussion with Professor Dumbledore and Madame Hooch, we have all come to a decision," continued Professor McGonagall.

"Which would be...?" inquired Harry further.

"We all think you would be the perfect candidate for Gryffindor Quidditch Captain!" replied Professor McGonagall happily. Harry gawked at her. He couldn't believe his ears. Harry was utterly speechless. Him, the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain? Was he mistaken in hearing what McGonagall had just said to him? After a few moments of silence, she added, "Come Potter, say _something_." Harry shook his head and laughed.

"Sorry Professor, this is just a little unexpected," was all that Harry could manage to say at that moment. Now it was Professor McGonagall's turn to gawk, but only slightly.

"_Unexpected_?" repeated Professor McGonagall, staring at Harry incredulously. "Tell me Potter, would someone whose been on the team since their first year and has done a brilliant job always catching the Snitch, except that incident during your third year, mind you that was beyond your control, and last year, which you _could_ have controlled and got yourself banned from the team, we still think you would make an excellent Quidditch Captain this year." Professor McGonagall smiled warmly at Harry, who smiled back.

"Well, thank you Professor. This is such a great honor." Harry thanked her again after she informed, or more like reminded him when the tryouts for the team were to be held, and congratulated him.

"I expect you will choose the best suited candidates," she added, growing serious once again. "After all, there are many vacant spots on the team this year, what with everyone gone now, and only you, Mr. and Miss Weasley remaining, and I expect you'll make the best decision on who you will choose. And, just like last year, I'm very keen to keeping the Quidditch cup in my office Potter. I don't think that will be a problem, especially with _you_ back on the team." Harry nodded, and thanked her again before exiting her office.

As he slowly made his way through the corridors smiling happily to himself, a murmur of voices could be heard coming around the corner. Hoping that it was either Ron or Hermione or anyone else so that he could share the happy news with them, Harry quickened his pace to meet up with whoever it could be. To his dismay, Harry saw that it was Cho Chang, Michael Corner, and Marietta Edgecombe.

He wasn't the only one not exactly thrilled to see the other. Cho was talking animatedly in a conversation with her friend and boyfriend. She immediately stopped talking when she noticed Harry standing a few feet away. They stared at each other.

Harry didn't know what to say to Cho, not because he was nervous and was afraid that whatever he was going to say would sound uncool; no, that was last year, and what he felt towards Cho a year ago was no longer felt anymore. This time around, Harry felt that he ran out of things to say to Cho, but not for the same reasons. Cho's friend however, Marietta Edgecombe, looked ready to burst.

"Have you heard the news yet Potter?" she asked, in a tone that wasn't so friendly. Harry shook his head. Cho looked uncomfortable, while her boyfriend Michael Corner had an immensely smug look on his face. "Well, Cho here just received the news that she is this year's Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain."

"So what do you have to say about that Potter?" asked Michael, whose smug look on his face was starting to get on Harry's nerves. Cho, who saw something interesting on her shoes while Marietta and Michael were talking to Harry, now looked up expectedly, as if she wanted to see Harry's reaction to the news.

"Oh, er, congratulations Cho, well done," replied Harry slowly, giving Cho a fleeting look. She looked as if she was going to give Harry a smile, but she received glares from Michael and Marietta, so she just nodded slightly.

"There you are Harry!" said a voice excitedly behind Cho and the others. Harry peered curiously behind her and saw Hermione bounding hurriedly towards him. When she finally reached him, Hermione gave Harry a tight hug and said happily, "Congratulations!" Glancing over Hermione's shoulder, he saw for some reason, Cho giving him an odd look, but Harry ignored it when Hermione released him from the hug. Hermione then turned and looked at Marietta, Michael, and Cho expectantly. "Well?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips. Cho looked at her friend and boyfriend and they frowned and shrugged their shoulders.

"Well what?" asked Marietta in a cold tone, who obviously was still mad at Hermione because of what happened to her face last year when she had betrayed Harry and the others.

Hermione rolled her eyes as if it were obvious before saying, "Aren't you going to congratulate Harry as well?" The three of them, including Harry, continued to look at Hermione with confused looks on their faces.

"Congratulate him on what?" asked a perturbed Marietta. "Managing his way back onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team all because he's the headmaster's favorite?" Michael smirked at this last comment, while Cho just looked uncomfortable. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Marietta and sighed out loud.

"Harry didn't manage his way onto anything," said Hermione, rolling her eyes once more. "And he's no one's favorite. He's just gotten back his rightful place back on the team. It was all that awful Umbridge's doing that Harry wasn't even on the team for the remainder of last year. No, Harry here has done more than rightfully get back on the team," she said, eyes twinkling excitedly. Hermione gave Harry a proud look before adding, "You are looking at this year's Gryffindor Quidditch Captain!" Hermione gave a delighted squeal.

The smug look that was on Michael and Marietta's face a moment ago instantly disappeared. There was a slight smile on Cho's lips, but she received looks from Michael and Marietta and looked down at her feet once more.

"How did you know?" asked a perplexed Harry, ignoring Michael and Marietta's disbelieving looks.

"I went to see Professor McGonagall, remember?" replied Hermione, "I was asking her about our last assignment when she told me," explained Hermione. "When she finished answering my question, I ran out of her office and came to find you straightaway." Harry smiled at her.

"You mean it's true?" asked a scoffing Michael, eyes widening. "But you weren't even on the team the majority of last year. How did you get made Quidditch Captain?"

"That doesn't matter one bit!" countered Hermione. "Harry made the Quidditch team in his _first_ year. Did any of _you _make the team in your first year?" No one answered Hermione. "Well then, I guess that settles it." Hermione turned to Harry. "I'm absolutely exhausted. Do you want to head to the common room? Ron's already there. I told him that if I saw you we'd meet him there."

"Okay, let's go," said Harry, who suddenly realized that he too was tired. He turned to Cho once more. "I guess I'll be seeing you come Quidditch time." Despite the looks she was now receiving from her boyfriend and best friend, Cho smiled warmly at him.

"Congratulations to you as well Harry," Cho replied before being dragged away by a scowling Michael and Marietta. After the three of them disappeared around a corner, Harry felt himself being dragged away as well.

Harry turned to see Hermione pulling on his arm, who he saw stopped scowling when she saw that his attention was back on her. An irritated look now replaced the previous scowl.

"What?" he asked, smirking. Immediately, he knew he shouldn't have done that. Hermione's scowl returned.

"How can you remain so positively civil with her?" Hermione asked, releasing Harry's arm and crossing her own.

"Would you rather much prefer I ensue in numerous duels with someone who I think was just emotional and fickle?" Harry asked bemusedly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Harry, even after all that grief she put you through dealing with Cedric's death and trying to cope with her feelings concerning us?" replied Hermione in a huff.

"It's okay Hermione, what's done is done, and there's nothing we can do more on the matter. Now come on, I thought you said you were exhausted." It was now Harry's turn to drag Hermione, but she wouldn't budge.

"But Harry, what about her constant insinuations in which she suspected something between the two of us? Doesn't that warrant for something?" continued Hermione, eyes wide. Harry laughed. Hermione scowled some more.

"Hermione, we could tell Cho until we're both blue in the face that there is absolutely nothing going on between you and I and she still wouldn't believe us. Now can we just drop this subject about why you think it's wrong that I remain positively civil with Cho and just head to our common room. Like you said earlier, we need to be getting on with our homework. Ron's probably wondering where we've been." Harry released Hermione's arm, and was glad to see her starting to walk on her own accord.

"All right, I suppose. But I can't promise you entirely that I won't ever bring up the subject of Cho, not with that _dreadful_ friend of hers." Hermione frowned.

"What, you mean Marietta Edgecombe?" asked Harry, trying to walk in stride with Hermione.

"Yes, _her_," replied Hermione, sighing.

"Has she done anything to you?" said Harry, concerned. "Because if she has, I can have a little talk with her." Hermione quickly turned her head to look at Harry.

"No, that's not necessary,_ really_," assured Hermione, continuing to look at Harry. "It's just, the thing with her is that when Cho told her about her suspicions concerning you and I, every time she would get the chance, Marietta would come up to me and try to get me to confess that Cho's suspicions were not that that far off. Of course, every time I would tell her that Cho's suspicions were utter rubbish, and she would walk away, calling me a bloody liar." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, if she's giving you grief, I do not mind having a word with her," insisted Harry, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder and holding her back, just when they had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Hermione smiled, then looked into Harry's eyes. Harry strangely felt nervous all of a sudden, but just shrugged it off.

"I really appreciate your concern Harry, but you don't need to do anything, I assure you." Hermione reached up and patted Harry's hand, which was still on her shoulder and continued to look into Harry's eyes. The nervousness that Harry felt earlier suddenly returned, and so he tried to shrug it off once more, but strangely this time, it didn't work.

Harry found himself drawn to looking deeper into Hermione's eyes, but when it got to the point where it got uncomfortable, Harry turned his attention to Hermione's hand on his shoulder. Hermione must have noticed his and removed her hand promptly, blushing slightly.

"Sorry," she muttered, laughing nervously. She glanced at the Fat Lady, who was peering at them expectantly.

"Well, are you going to say the password or are the two of you just going to stand there all night looking lovingly into each other's eyes?" demanded the Fat Lady, and Hermione quickly said the password and climbed the portrait hole. Harry followed her.

Not daring to look at each other after what the Fat Lady had said to them, Harry and Hermione both scanned the common room. They spotted Ron fast asleep in one of the squashy armchairs, a book propped open in his lap. Harry made his way over to Ron and lightly tapped him on his shoulder. After a few more hard taps, Ron eventually woke up.

"Huh? What? What's happening?" said Ron groggily, looking around the room wildly.

"Ron, Hermione and I just arrived," said Harry, taking a seat in one of the squashy armchairs.

Rubbing his eyes, Ron said in an impatient tone, "Finally! It took you two long enough." Harry was about to gladly tell Ron what the delay was but Ron had caught sight of Hermione already getting started on one of their homework assignments and he eagerly took a seat beside her. "Great, now that you're here, I can finally get started on my homework!" Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't tell me that while Harry and I were away, you didn't even get started on anything?" When Ron shook his head and grinned sheepishly at her, Hermione groaned.

"Well, I _did_ title all of my assignments," said Ron, but Hermione continued to groan.

"You know, you are going to have to not depend on me all the time to help you with homework assignments one day Ron," said Hermione, her eyes quickly scanning one of the books she was reading. Ron ignored her last comment and waited patiently as Hermione continued to read her book.

After working on their homework assignment for about two hours, and it being nearly 1 o'clock in the morning, Harry finally finished all of his homework assignments. Ron and Hermione however, were still stuck trying to find the same thing that Harry had trouble with on the essay Professor Sprout had set on them.

"Hang on, didn't Harry say that he could help us on this? He said that he got it done," said Ron brightly, now taking a seat beside Harry.

"But Charla helped him with it," said Hermione, not looking up from her books and stubbornly turning the pages, even though she knew that she would not find the answers she was looking for.

"So what? As long as Harry has the answers, who cares where he got the help from," retorted Ron, who was glancing over Harry's essay. After Hermione continued to haplessly search for answers, she finally threw up her hands in defeat, slammed her books shut, and made her way towards Harry.

"Fine, I give up!" said Hermione, and Harry and Ron exchanged a look and held in their laughter. Harry handed Hermione his essay and she quickly skimmed it, her eyes lighting up when she found the answer she so desperately but unsuccessfully tried to find on her own. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that!" said Hermione, heading back to her seat and furiously writing away.

"You would have had it sooner had you not been so stubborn," said Ron, sniggering. Hermione glanced up quickly and gave him a glare.

"Don't even get me started on who has stubbornness issues," replied Hermione smugly. Ron went back to his homework.

Thirty minutes later, Ron and Hermione finally finished all of their homework. Harry let out a sigh of relief, who was trying his best not to fall asleep while he waited patiently as his two best friends were finishing up their work.

"You know, you really didn't need to wait for us to finish up," said Ron, hurriedly stuffing his books into his bag.

"Yeah, I know, I just didn't want to leave the two of you all alone down here," said Harry sleepily, and Hermione threw him a puzzled look but was too tired to elaborate more on what Harry had just said.

"Well, no matter, we're all done, and we can finally head on up to bed!" said Hermione, who led the way to the staircase to their dormitories. After they bade goodnight to Hermione, Ron and Harry staggered into their dormitory, careful not to wake up anyone and the two of them fell fully clothed on top of their bed covers, muttering a faint goodnight to each other before falling asleep immediately.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: All rite, there will be something unexpected happeing in this chapter, well, that has been the case for nearly all of the previous ones, but this one, if you have spotted the clues, won't be THAT surprising, but nevertheless, it will be a surprise. I hope you all like it. If I don't say it enough, _please _review! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

**TURBULENT TRYOUTS**

The next morning, Harry woke up with feeling so exhilarated, for upon waking up, he suddenly remembered that he was now his house's Quidditch Captain. He saw that Ron was barely starting to get up and couldn't wait to tell him, as well as the rest of those in Gryffindor the great news. But as he headed down to the common room to meet with Hermione, Harry suddenly remembered what the Fat Lady had said to him and Hermione and his euphoria at being made captain dimmed down when they had met up with Hermione, who peered nervously at him. It appeared that he wasn't the only one who remembered.

As the three of them made their way downstairs to breakfast, Harry and Hermione remained silent. Ron didn't take notice, for at that moment, he was going on and on about losing his wand once more.

"I don't know how I keep losing that thing," complained Ron, sighing in frustration. When they finally reached the front doors that led to the Great Hall, Ron finally took notice of Harry and Hermione's silence. "What's up with you two?" he asked, a suspicious tone in his voice. But before either one of them could answer, along came a smug looking Malfoy, who was accompanied with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle, as well as Pansy Parkinson, who all appeared to also have smug looks on their faces.

"Not today Malfoy," said Harry, turning around and making his way towards the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"But you haven't heard the great news yet Potter," said Malfoy, making his way towards Harry, who noticed and turned around with an irritated look on his face.

"Anything that's great news to you usually means bad news for me, so I'm going to pass," said Harry, turning back around.

"You are definitely right on that one Scarhead," said Malfoy, and Harry once more turned back around.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" snapped Harry, frowning. As always Malfoy was getting on his nerves.

Pansy Parkinson stepped forward, the smug look still on her face, announced arrogantly, "Draco is this year's Slytherin Quidditch Captain!" She, along with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle all smiled smugly at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Those who were near enough to hear at the Gryffindor table groaned. Hermione, however, looked unabashed.

"Is that supposed to scare us or something?" replied Hermione with a smirk. Malfoy and Pansy sneered at her.

"With Draco as our team captain this year, we're bound to win the Quidditch Cup, and there's nothing you Gryffindors can do about it!" spat back Pansy, stepping forward. A few of the Gryffindors seated heard this and stood up to protest.

"Oh yes there is!" said Hermione, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. She pulled Harry up, who stared at her in confusion. Harry was about to open his mouth to ask Hermione what she was on about, but she held up a finger and told him to keep quiet. "You are all looking at this year's Gryffindor Quidditch Captain!" shouted Hermione proudly, and Harry looked down, blushing, for everyone who had heard Hermione, and that was pretty much the majority of everyone in the Great Hall at the moment since Hermione had shouted so loud, was staring at Harry. Malfoy and the other Slytherins no longer had a smug look on their faces.

Harry saw Ron out of the corner of his eye. He noticed that Ron didn't look exactly thrilled at Hermione's announcement. On the contrary, Ron had a dissatisfied look on his face. Harry was about to ask Ron what was the matter, but he soon found himself being pulled away from Hermione's grasp by his fellow Gryffindors, who all started to congratulate him happily.

"Quidditch Captain? Nice one mate!" said Seamus, grinning from ear to ear.

"We're definitely going to win the Quidditch Cup again with you as captain Harry!" said Neville excitedly. Harry just smiled at them all. He looked over and saw that Ron was the only one in Gryffindor who hadn't come over from the table to congratulate him. He remained silent and in his seat.

"What a load of rubbish!" spat Malfoy bitterly. "Potter, _Quidditch Captain_? After what happened last year? No, I think I'll have a word with Professor Snape. After what you did to me last year Potter, you don't deserve to be on the team! I'll personally see to it that you are kicked off again!" he continued, an eager grin on his face.

"Looks like someone's afraid," said Hermione, smirking once more. "What's the matter Malfoy, scared that Harry will devise more clever game strategies than you?"

"He's too thick to devise anything," retorted Malfoy, smirking back. Harry quickly made his way towards Malfoy, but Hermione held him back.

"Not with me, he's not," retorted back Hermione.

"But Hermione, you don't know a thing about Quidditch!" whispered Harry worriedly, but Hermione told him to be quiet once more.

"I can read all about it can't I?" whispered back Hermione, grinning at him. Harry relaxed.

"It doesn't matter if Potter is your Quidditch Captain, Gryffindor is still bound to lose if _I'm_ captain!" boasted Malfoy. More protests erupted from the Gryffindor table.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we Malfoy," said Harry, smirking at Malfoy, who smirked back.

"What is going on here?" demanded a cold voice behind Malfoy, who was about to say something back to Harry. It was Snape, who didn't looked pleased at that moment. Malfoy turned around and when he saw who it was, he turned back around to Harry, a gleeful smile on his face.

"Did you hear the news Professor Snape? Potter here made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain," started Malfoy quickly. "I personally don't think that he should be, not after what he did last year. All that violence is not a good characteristic for someone who is to lead a team." Harry almost burst out laughing upon hearing this. Since when had Malfoy ever displayed good characteristics when he wasn't near a teacher?

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I have heard the news, and I would have to say that I completely agree with you," replied Snape, and Harry opened his mouth to protest but Hermione nudged him roughly in the side and he kept quiet. "And I can only assume that being Quidditch Captain will only result in him being more arrogant and cocky, since Potter here is so much like his father. Like father, like son, right Potter?" sneered Snape. Harry ignored him and looked straight at Malfoy, who was grinning.

"I dunno, ask Malfoy," replied Harry coolly, and the grin instantly vanished from Malfoy's face.

"You've only been Quidditch Captain no more than even a day and here you are already being arrogant like your father," said Snape, smirking at Harry.

"Is there a problem here Severus?" said a stern voice behind Snape. To Harry's relief, it was Professor McGonagall, who stepped from behind Snape and looked seriously around at everyone gathered around in a circle. Snape turned to glance at McGonagall, and he tried to look at innocent as possible, if that were even possible in Snape's case.

"No, no problem at all Professor," said Snape calmly, but McGonagall raised a suspicious eyebrow at him.

"Well, if that is the case, then I suggest that you all head to your house tables and have breakfast. Classes are to begin not too long from now. Now come on, get a move on everyone!" ordered McGonagall, and Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors gladly made their way back to their table. The Slytherins weren't that eager to return, but after McGonagall shot them all a look, they slowly made their way. Looking behind him, Harry saw Snape follow McGonagall out of the Great Hall. Harry turned back around and noticed that Hermione and Ron were arguing quietly about something.

"You could at least congratulate him!" hissed Hermione, who didn't notice that Harry's attention was back on the two of them.

"I'll congratulate him later," muttered Ron softly, who started to stand up. "I've got to go and find my wand." Hermione suddenly grabbed Ron's shoulder and roughly pushed him back down.

"Not until you congratulate Harry!" she said angrily.

"You know, if Ron doesn't feel like congratulating me on becoming Quidditch Captain, you don't need to force him," said Harry angrily, who was downright confused at Ron's strange behavior. He would have thought that Ron, out of all people, would have been the first one to congratulate him, aside from Hermione, but apparently he was wrong. "Earlier I was starving, but now I seemed to have lost my appetite. I'll see you in class Hermione," continued Harry, glaring at Ron and throwing down his fork. He stood up and hastily made his way out of the Hall.

"Harry, wait!" called Hermione from behind him, but Harry only quickened his pace. "Harry, please!" After walking for about five minutes, Harry stopped walking. Hermione was still trying to catch up to him and kept constantly calling out his name. He didn't like how everyone he had passed in the corridors gave him a nasty look for purposely ignoring Hermione's pleas to wait for her, so Harry came to an abrupt stop and whirled around quickly.

To his surprise, Hermione was not alone. Catching up to her was Ron, who was out of breath by the time he had caught up to her.

"What?" spat Harry angrily and glaring at the two of them, even though it was Ron who he was really mad at. Hermione and Ron came to a stop just a few feet away from Harry.

"Harry, look-" started Hermione nervously, glancing from Harry to Ron apprehensively.

"Hermione, there really isn't anything you need to say to me right now because _you_ did absolutely nothing wrong," interrupted Harry, only glaring at Ron now, who looked down uncomfortably.

"Yes, I know, but-"continued Hermione, but Ron suddenly placed in arm in front of Hermione, who stopped talking.

"Harry, I'm so sorry mate," started Ron, finally looking Harry straight in the eye. "If you'll let me, could you hear me out and explain?" continued Ron. He waited for Harry to say something. For a few minutes, Harry just stood there in complete silence. Ron sighed softly and was about to turn around and walk away before he heard Harry clear his throat loudly.

"I'm waiting Ron," said Harry stiffly. Ron laughed nervously.

"I guess, first off, I'd like to apologize once more. I dunno what came over me. You're probably wondering why me, out of all people, was not one of the first people to congratulate you on making Captain," started Ron, slowly making his way towards Harry.

"It's as if you've read my mind," said Harry sarcastically. Hermione was biting down on her lip, eyes darting back and forth from Harry to Ron.

"Maybe I was just shocked or something, I really don't know what it is, but what I guess I'm trying to say is, I was just a complete git back there in the Great Hall for not being happy for you. You're my best friend, and I should be happy for you, and I am happy for you. And again, I am so sorry." Ron looked at Harry apprehensively, holding his breath. He wasn't the only one.

Hermione was holding her breath as well. Before it got to the point where he thought both Ron and Hermione would collapse from the lack of oxygen for holding their breaths too long, Harry finally smiled. Ron and Hermione let out a huge sigh of relief, both from Harry no longer being angry and their lungs finally full of oxygen once more.

"I forgive you Ron," said Harry, coming forward and patting Ron on the back.

"Thanks mate," said Ron, placing an arm around Harry's shoulder. Hermione just stood there, shaking her head.

"What is it now?" said Ron, frowning.

"If you'd only congratulated Harry in the first place, then none of this would have happened," said Hermione wearily, giving Ron a look.

"I apologized for my mistakes, didn't I?" retorted Ron.

"Guys, please don't start," said Harry, raising an eyebrow at the two of them. Ron and Hermione reluctantly nodded.

As the three of them made their way to their first class of the day, Ron said excitedly, "So when are our tryouts going to be held, Captain?" Harry couldn't help but grin at being called that.

"Well, I've set it on Friday at five o'clock. I want the whole team there, which now only includes just you, Ginny and I," said Harry, turning to look at Ron. He noticed Hermione paying close attention to their conversation. Not that Harry minded or anything, but he thought it was odd considering the fact that Hermione didn't care that much about Quidditch like he and Ron did. "I want to see how all the new people will fit in. Would you like to come and watch the tryouts?" Harry offered, glancing at Hermione, who looked a little startled at Harry's offer.

"Come and watch the tryouts?" repeated Hermione in an unusually high-pitched voice.

"Are you okay?" asked Ron, looking at her suspiciously.

"Yes, yes. I'm perfectly fine," said Hermione, looking only at Harry. "You want _me_ to actually come and watch the tryouts?" she asked uncertainly.

"Of course! That is, if you want to," said Harry, thinking that maybe Hermione would become bored by just watching them fly all around from below.

"I'll think about it," replied Hermione, who looked to be thinking hard about something. "I don't know, maybe I can't come. I have _loads_ of homework from Arithmancy that Professor Vector assigned to us and-"

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," snapped Ron. "Homework has always been _much_ more important to you than Quidditch ever has and ever will be, so just don't bother showing up!" Hermione looked absolutely furious at Ron now.

"You are so wrong about that Ron!" shouted Hermione, her face slowly turning red.

"Wrong? How could I be _wrong_?" asked Ron bewilderedly. "You don't even know the difference between a Parkin's Pincer and a Porskoff Ploy!"

"I most certainly can learn!" shouted Hermione angrily.

"Learning from a book is one thing. Actually knowing how to use those moves is another!" shouted back Ron. Before Harry could say something to end this shouting match between Ron and Hermione, the two of them suddenly left Harry's side and stormed off.

"I am _so_ not going to go watch the Quidditch tryouts!" yelled Hermione as she went off one way. "I feel so sorry for all those people trying out and making the team on Friday, because being on the same team as you would certainly drive them all mad!"

"Good! I don't think I need a distraction like you being at the tryouts anyway. You would just make me perform badly!" spat Ron, going in the complete opposite direction as Hermione.

"You most certainly don't need me to be there to have a bad performance! You can perfectly accomplish that on your own!" said Hermione heatedly before turning a corner and disappearing from sight. Ron just continued to storm off in complete silence.

Harry was now left all alone to walk himself to class. As he continued to make his way, he couldn't stop thinking about what just happened between his two friends. Surely this was just one of their moments of having one of their regular rows. Harry hoped this was just something that would pass over time, and they would make up sooner better than later. But from what Harry had seen from their previous rows, the possibility seemed slim to none.

It was Friday night, and as Harry glanced down at his watch, he noticed that it was drawing close to five o'clock. This was the day that Harry was most looking forward to, the day of the Quidditch tryouts.

For the past couple of days, he had to endure Ron and Hermione completely ignoring each other mercilessly. That only meant that Harry had to hang out with Mark, which would have been perfectly fine with Harry while Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other, but he remembered who Mark's friends were, and so he had to endure painstaking conversations with Colin and Dennis Creevey. Harry had no choice, for Ron and Hermione would not speak to him if he was talking to either one of them.

As Harry quickly made his way to the Gryffindor Common room to fetch his Firebolt from his trunk, he ran into Ron, who was just heading down the stairs from their dormitory.

"Hello, Ron," greeted Harry cautiously. Ron peered up at him, face unreadable. After scanning the room to see who was in there at the moment, who Harry can only assume was Hermione that Ron was avoiding, he finally gave Harry a smile.

"Hey Harry," greeted back Ron. "Are you headed to the tryouts?"

"Yeah, once I get my broom," said Harry, relieved that Ron wasn't in a foul mood at the moment.

"Why don't I wait for you down here in the common room and we can head to the tryouts together?" suggested Ron, and Harry agreed. He quickly made his way upstairs and was back down in matter of a couple of minutes.

"All right, let's go," said Harry eagerly, who was really looking quite forward to overseeing the Quidditch tryouts. After missing out on it last year, he hoped that overseeing it this year would make up for it.

"Did you get any practices in?" asked Harry as he and Ron made their way down to the Quidditch pitch. Ron eagerly nodded.

"Whenever I had free time, that's what I did," said Ron eagerly. Harry spotted Ron a few times heading out to the Quidditch pitch when he was headed to a few of his classes. "I really want to start off good this year. I don't think I can stand another year listening to the Slytherin's rendition of "Weasley is our King."

"But look who won the cup last year," reminded Harry, and Ron nodded. "They can sing whatever they want, because we won't let something as stupid as a song get to us, right Ron?" Ron nodded once more. The two of them continued to discuss Quidditch as they made their way down to the Quidditch pitch outside.

As Harry and Ron continued to make their way to the Quidditch pitch talking excitedly about the tryouts, an excited and out of breath Hermione suddenly appeared and ran right up to them. Immediately, Harry and Ron stopped talking and now looked curiously at Hermione, who was smiling nervously.

"Hello," started Hermione breathlessly, still smiling nervously. "Did I make it on time?" Even if they knew it looked odd at how they were now gawking at Hermione, for she was strangely dressed in Quidditch robes and holding one of the school brooms in her hand, that didn't make them stop. Hermione noticed Harry and Ron staring at her and slightly frowned. "What? What is it? Did I put on the robes wrong or something? Oh wait, did I get a bad broom?" Hermione started fidgeting with her robes and examining her broom. "I didn't take the time to choose a proper broom. I just grabbed the first one I saw and came here straightaway!"

It was Ron who first came out of his shocked state at seeing Hermione dressed in Quidditch robes and holding a broom. Harry remained surprised.

"Hermione, why are you wearing that?" he asked, frowning. Harry was quite surprised that Ron was actually speaking to Hermione, but it all probably had to do with the fact of seeing Hermione dressing and acting so strangely that made him forget about their ongoing feud.

"Oh, was I not supposed to wear these yet?" said Hermione worriedly. It seemed that she too forgot about their ongoing feud as well, for she didn't seem to appear angry. She immediately started to take off her robes. Harry stepped forward, and Hermione stopped.

"Hermione, why exactly are you here?" said Harry. Ron laughed, while Hermione was the one who looked surprised now.

"Come on Harry, Hermione's just here to watch the tryouts, remember? Why she has to do that _wearing_ those robes and holding that broom I don't know-"

"I haven't come here to just _watch_ Ron," interjected Hermione angrily. The prospect of them ending their feud was quickly ebbing away, Harry thought.

"Well, why are you here then?" asked Harry calmly. Ron and Hermione glared at each other, but Harry cleared his throat loudly and Hermione turned her attention back to Harry.

"If the robes and broom don't give it away for you two, then I don't think you two should even be on the team this year," said a voice behind Hermione. It was Ginny, who smiled at them. "Are you ready Hermione?"

"Ready? Ready for what?" said Ron, frowning. "To watch the tryouts?"

"Honestly Ron, isn't it obvious?" said Ginny sighing.

"What's obvious?" continued Ron.

"I'm trying out for the team you idiot!" said Hermione, glaring severely now. Ron's mouth fell open, while Harry's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"What?" said Harry and Ron at the same time. Hermione chose to ignore them and started to talk to Ginny quietly. Harry and Ron exchanged a look and approached Hermione hurriedly.

"Are you really?" said Harry, smiling slightly. Ron snorted.

"Hermione, trying out for the team? There's no bloody way!" said Ron, laughing. Both Hermione and Ginny looked ready to jinx Ron at that moment.

"And why not?" demanded Hermione, cheeks flushed red with fury.

"You hate flying!" retorted Ron, glancing at Harry, who remained quiet. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I think trying out for the team is an excellent way for me to get over my dislike of flying," retorted back Hermione.

"But, you don't even like Quidditch," continued Ron, "I mean not as much as Harry and me!"

"So what? Even if I'm not as much of a fan of Quidditch like you and Harry, I still deserve the chance to tryout, don't I Harry?" said Hermione, rounding on Harry now.

"Yeah Harry, you are the captain now, what do you think?" said Ginny, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I ,er, think it's, er, brilliant!" replied Harry enthusiastically. Hermione and Ron looked at him uncertainly. "Well, the way I think of it, this is one thing we can _all_ have in common now, right? Something we as _friends_ can discuss more frequently from now on."

"We did that when it was only _you_ on the team," argued Ron. "I mean, if Hermione's any good, her being on the team won't change a thing."

"What do you mean _if _I'm any good?" said Hermione angrily. "It's not like you were any good when you first tried out for the team last year!" Ron was now a deep crimson red. He whirled around to face Harry.

"This is _exactly_ why I think Hermione shouldn't be on the team!" said Ron, shaking with fury now. "With her on the team, our chances of winning the cup this year is impossible!" At that moment Hermione and Ron looked ready to kill each other.

"Look, if you two are going to be at it like this if Hermione makes the team, then yes, I do agree with you Ron." Hermione opened her mouth to protest while Ron smiled smugly, but Harry held up a hand. "But, I think that if you Ron give Hermione here a chance and put aside your bickering when it comes to working together harmoniously so that our chances of winning the cup is not impossible, but expected because _all _three of us will be on the team, I truly believe that if Hermione succeeds in today's tryouts, then I think our team will be unstoppable. No other team stands a chance this year." Hermione no longer looked like she was ready to kill anyone, while Ron sighed softly. "What do you say Ron?"

"All right, I suppose. For the good of the team," said Ron, smiling at Harry, then finally Hermione.

For a few seconds, Hermione did not say a thing. Her expression remained unreadable. Suddenly, a group of people appeared, apparently those who wanted to try out for the team as well. Among them were Dean Thomas, who smiled and waved at Ginny, who smiled and waved back, and Seamus Finnigan, who looked all ready to tryout.

"Oy, what's this?" said Seamus, stopping in front of Harry and the others. He looked curiously at Hermione. "Are you trying out too?" Harry and Ron nervously exchanged a look. Finally, Hermione smiled pleasantly.

"Of course! Why else would I be all dressed like this?" replied Hermione, laughing. Everyone laughed along.

"Well, that's brilliant! With someone with brains like yours, you could help our captain here think up the best game strategies! That cup is as good as ours with all you three on the team!" said Seamus enthusiastically, glancing at Harry and Ron. He looked at Hermione once more. "Well, good luck with the tryouts! I'll see you all on the pitch!" Seamus and Dean turned to leave. Ginny started after them.

"I'll see you three on the pitch as well!" she called, catching up to Dean and Seamus.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "Are you two ready?" They both nodded.

"Been ready since I got here Harry," replied Hermione, smiling, her tone both confident and nervous at the same time. They soon made their way to the Quidditch pitch, where a fairly large group was already gathered.

"Oh," said Hermione disappointedly.

"What is it?" said Harry, glancing at her.

"I got ready ages ago for the tryouts so that I could be the first to arrive. From the looks of things, I think we're the last to arrive." Harry and Ron started laughing, and Hermione soon dissolved into laughter as well.

As it turned out, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were not the last to arrive. Just as Harry was into his speech about what everyone had to do that evening, someone could be seen hastily making their way to the pitch. Someone pointed this out to Harry, who stopped talking and turned around. It was Charla Tanner, red-faced and panting heavily.

"S-sorry, t-that I'm late Harry," said Charla between breaths. "Someone told me that the tryouts were at half-past five, not five o'clock. Luckily, I found someone who told me when it _really_ was." Charla threw a glare at someone behind Harry, who glanced behind him and saw Hermione, whose eyes were fixated on something on the ground.

"Er, it's okay. You're not too late. You can still join the group." Harry gestured to the people gathered around. Charla nodded and smiled gratefully at Harry. She quickly made her way to the rest of the group and stood very far away from Hermione, glaring at her as she passed her by. Hermione glared back.

After Harry briefly instructed everyone on what they had to do, brooms were mounted quickly. Only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny remained on the ground. Harry asked Ron and Ginny to assist him on evaluating everyone's tryouts, seeing as to how they were, besides Harry himself, the only ones who have already been on the team. Ginny, however, insisted that she tryout for one of the Chaser positions, since she was technically the Seeker last year.

"It's really not necessary Ginny," argued Harry. "You were brilliant last year as the Seeker, so you don't have to tryout for one of the Chaser spots." Harry gave up however when Ginny would not hear another word and mounted her broom.

"See you all up there!" she called as she quickly rose into the air.

"I think the same applies to me," said Ron, looking at Harry. "Just let me try out as well. I don't want to just be given the position. It wouldn't feel right to me." Harry sighed and shook his head.

"All right, if that's what you want as well, even if you don't really need to," answered Harry.

"But I want to," replied Ron, grinning. "See you two up there." Ron mounted his broom and rose quickly into the air, joining Ginny.

As Hermione started to mount her broom, Harry placed his hand on her shoulder. Hermione glanced at him curiously.

"Hermione, can I ask you something before we head on up there?" asked Harry slowly. Hermione nodded. "Why was Charla glaring at you in particular?" Hermione turned away from Harry. When she didn't turn back around and remained silent, Harry walked around so that he and Hermione were once again facing each other. "Hermione, was it you who gave Charla the wrong time of the tryouts?" When Hermione still didn't say anything, Harry placed his hand once more on her shoulder. "Hermione, please," he pleaded with his voice. Finally Hermione looked up, her eyes shining brightly.

"I didn't mean to," said Hermione softly. "She approached me a couple of nights ago around midnight and asked me when the tryouts were."

"And you told her the wrong time of the tryouts because...?" pushed Harry.

"It was late, I was completely engrossed in my homework, and I was exhausted, I didn't know what I was saying!" said Hermione breathlessly. "At least the time I did give her wasn't that far off." She looked at Harry expectantly, as if waiting for Harry to tell her that her excuse was rubbish. Eventually Harry smiled, releasing his hand from Hermione's shoulder.

"It's okay Hermione, I believe you," said Harry reassuringly. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "Now, you ready to head on up there and tryout?" Harry mounted his broom. Hermione followed suit. He noticed Hermione's hands shaking slightly, but didn't think too much of it. Soaring straight up into the air on his Firebolt, he looked expectantly around him to see Hermione flying near him, but she was nowhere to be seen. He saw Ginny fly towards him, but she didn't stop to talk with him. Instead, she continued to soar past him. Harry stopped and turned his broom around. Below him, he saw Ginny talking to Hermione, who was flying upwards unsteadily on her broom, looking for some reason absolutely terrified.

Concern overcame Harry and he decided to make his way down to where Ginny and Hermione were, but not before someone suddenly flew in front of him, blocking his path. It was Charla Tanner, grinning broadly at him.

"Hello, Harry," said Charla, still smiling broadly at him. Harry just smiled politely at her. Seeing that Harry's attention was elsewhere, Charla flew closer to Harry, surprising him a little. "Anyone stand out from the lot yet Harry? Someone you already see that belongs on the team?" Charla kept smiling, while Harry kept glancing over her shoulder to see how Hermione was, but strangely Charla kept blocking his view.

"Er, actually, I haven't had the chance to watch everyone tryout yet Charla," said Harry, still trying to see if Hermione was all right. Charla looked shocked.

"What? Then what are we here for then?" said Charla, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"I'm sorry Charla," said Harry hurriedly. "I just need to check up on someone before I do. Excuse me." Harry caught Charla off guard and flew past her before she had a chance to block him.

Soaring down, he saw Ginny flying next to Hermione, who still looked terrified and her flying was increasingly getting unsteady. Not wanting to be bothered at the moment, Harry saw to his dismay Charla flying next to him. Harry ignored her, but she still remained flying by his side. Finally Harry reached Hermione and Ginny. When Hermione noticed Harry and Charla, she looked, if it was even more possible considering how Hermione already looked, even more terrified.

"Hermione, are you all right?" asked Harry, flying up right next to her. Charla actually didn't follow him. Hermione looked down, but immediately looked back up. If Harry didn't know any better, it looked like Hermione was absolutely frightened on her broom.

With both her eyes closed tightly, Hermione muttered, "I-I'm fine Harry, just fine." Behind him, he could hear Charla snickering. Hermione apparently heard this and she opened her eyes.

"What's wrong Miss Granger, the height too much for you to handle?" asked Charla smugly. Hermione no longer looked terrified, but angry. "Maybe you're just not good enough to tryout for the team. Flying after all is practical, something you either know how to do or don't, nothing you can learn about from books." Harry noticed that Hermione's knuckles were getting white from gripping her broom handle rather tight, what from either still being terrified or her anger that was probably mounting, Harry did not know for sure.

"Shouldn't you be elsewhere, Miss Tanner?" said Hermione, trying to stay calm. "Like, being with the rest of the people who are trying out?" Before Charla could reply, Harry flew between them.

"Maybe you should head back Charla," said Harry. "Hermione, Ginny, and I will be there shortly. Just go on ahead." Charla looked taken aback, but just nodded and smiled, throwing Hermione a final glare before flying off. Harry turned back to Hermione. "Are you sure you're all right?" Hermione nodded profusely.

"Yeah, of course Harry, I'm fine," assured Hermione, smiling slightly .

"Do you want me to fly next to you?" offered Harry. Hermione shook her head.

"No, no, that's quite all right Harry. You go on ahead as well." When she saw Harry look at her uncertainly, she quickly added, "I have Ginny, so you needn't worry. Go on. I bet Ron's waiting for you." Harry eventually nodded, glancing at Hermione worriedly at he flew away.

When he finally turned back around, he saw Ron approaching him. He wore a slight scowl on his face.

"Where have you been Harry?" demanded Ron, halting his broom in front of Harry. "Everyone's been asking where you've been. Some are getting restless mate!" Harry looked around and saw a few people looking restless all right.

"Something happened," replied Harry, and when he saw Ron open his mouth to probably ask what happened, Harry quickly added, "It's nothing important," and Ron closed his mouth.

A half dozen or so stood at the foot of the three high goal posts, obviously waiting their turn to Keep. Ron turned his broom around and made his way towards them.

"All right, sorry everyone, just a little delay," said Harry, flying towards the restless crowd. He settled himself where he could watch each person who was trying out for Keeper. Since Ginny was trying out for Chaser, she zoomed her way towards whoever was first up to defend the goal posts with the Quaffle clutched tightly. The first five people were extremely horrible, none who stood out at all. When it was Ron's turn, who was the last person to try out for Keeper, Harry could only hope that Ron was as good as he was last year, for he was the team's last hope. No one else showed much potential.

To his and probably to Ginny and Ron's relief as well, Ron did exceptionally good. Ginny patted him congratulatory on the back as he flew towards her. Harry did the same, grinning broadly.

"That was great Ron," complimented Harry. Turning to Ginny, he also added, "And you two Ginny," for she scored twice with the others who were trying out for Keeper. For the remaining people, Harry continued to watch as they tried out for the remaining opening positions on the team. Dean and Seamus, who were trying out for the Beater positions, were the only ones who also were the best from the rest, and Harry made a mental note to himself for who he thought was best to be on the team this year.

So far, Ron proved that he was good enough to be Keeper once more, Ginny was splendid with her quickness on the broom as a Chaser, and Dean and Seamus showed him that they worked well together hitting the Bludgers in sync, unlike everyone else who tried out for the Beater positions, for Harry was almost hit twice in the head. All that there was left were the two openings for Chasers. Besides Hermione and Charla, who were obviously trying out for the Chaser positions since there were no more open ones, there were three others, girls, who Harry saw around school.

The first person, a third year, was okay, the second, a fourth year, was horrible, always crashing into anyone who was remotely near her, and the third one, a second year, was doing quite well until Ron, who was Keeping, hit the Quaffle back toward her with one end of his broom and sent the ball flying back towards her, and she ended up flying away screaming about how the game was too violent. The sky was darkening now, with only Hermione and Charla left to try out. Harry crossed his fingers, hoping that they would be exceptionally good, for they too were their team's only hope. The three other girls who just tried out simply would not do.

"All right, who wants to go next?" said Harry, flying up to Hermione and Charla, who were hovering nearby on their brooms. Hermione looked to Charla, who looked back at Hermione. They studied each other for a few minutes before Charla spoke up.

"I'll go," volunteered Charla, snatching the Quaffle out of Ginny's hands. Harry could see Ginny only glaring at her.

"Well, okay, you're up," said Harry, flying back to his spot to observe Charla tryout. With Ron Keeping, Charla managed to score numerous times, smirking at him, which only made Ron glare at her more than Ginny was.

"How was that Captain?" said Charla smugly, raising an amused eyebrow at both Ginny and Hermione, with Ginny glaring once more and Hermione looking down uncomfortably.

"Er, that was pretty good," Harry had to admit, even though he knew that he would now be on the receiving end of the glares from Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, who finally glanced back up. It was obvious that all three of them did not like Charla much at the moment, but Harry knew that if they would finally realize how good she really was as a Chaser, they would probably put aside their petty differences aside, for the good of the team.

"Thanks," said Charla, who continued to smile smugly. Harry turned his attention to Hermione now.

"Well, that just leaves you Hermione," said Harry enthusiastically, who saw when he faced Hermione, started to get all nervous again, he could tell. When his attention was on Charla, Hermione was flying fine, but now, she was hovering in the air unsteadily. "Ready?"

"Er, yeah, sure," replied Hermione apprehensively, making her way to face the three goal posts.

"Ron, are you going to be Keeper?" asked Harry, flying alongside him. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, okay," said Ron, who was suddenly blocked off by Harry. "What is it?"

Harry flew closer to Ron and whispered to him, "Could you go a little easy on Hermione?" pleaded Harry, looking at Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She looked like she was going to be sick, what with her face growing paler, her hands shaking as she held on tightly.

Ron looked at Harry uncertainly. "After all that she said to me earlier on?" he protested.

"Ron, I thought you were already over that?" said Harry, frowning. "Could you just do it, please? Come on, look at her, I'm afraid she's going to drop off her broom or something," Harry continued, still watching Hermione.

"Okay, all right, I'll go easy on her, but just this once," said Ron, sighing loudly as he flew to the goal posts. Harry relaxed a little. Even though he knew that it wasn't right for him to ask Ron what he did, but he was really concerned about Hermione at the moment, for she really didn't look that good to begin with. If by helping her to see through this tryout successfully was by asking Ron to be easy on her, then so be it.

"Good luck!" called Ginny, as Hermione waited anxiously at Ron positioned himself in front of the goal posts.

"You could do it Hermione!" shouted Harry, and Hermione threw him a smile before turning all her attention Ron, Quaffle clutched loosely. Charla remained silent. Hermione studied Ron, while Ron watched her every move. She suddenly flew forward, and Harry saw Ron hesitate a bit, and Hermione scored. Harry was thankful Ron didn't make it seem like he was going a little easier on her than the previous girls who tried out. No one noticed one bit, that is, until Harry glanced at Charla, who was looking at Ron suspiciously. Harry tried not to seem nervous when Charla flew over to where he was.

"Is it just me, or does it seem that your friend Mr. Weasley went a bit easy on your friend Miss Granger?" Charla asked, raising an eyebrow at Harry, who started to laugh nervously.

"What? Are you serious? No, it's probably just you. Maybe Ron is a bit tired by now, and that probably makes it look like he is, when he really isn't," replied Harry hastily, but Charla continued to look at Ron suspiciously. Before Charla could protest some more, Hermione came flying over to him.

"Harry, I did it! I actually scored! I really did it!" said Hermione happily. Charla rolled her eyes.

"Well, since you're so good, why don't you show us again then?" suggested Charla, but in not such a friendly tone.

"Come on Harry, Hermione did what she set out to do, so she really doesn't need to do it again, now does she?" protested Ginny, who Harry just noticed.

"But if she really wants to prove that she really does belong on the team, then it should be no trouble at all if she just scored a few more times. I mean, it couldn't hurt, could it Harry?" retorted Charla, smirking at Hermione and Ginny.

"Well, I-" started Harry, but Hermione flew forward to him and Charla.

"I'll do it," replied Hermione in a confident tone. Harry grew anxious. He wished Ron was there with them right now, so that he could ask him to go easy on Hermione once more, but he was waiting patiently by the goal posts. Harry wasn't really sure if Ron was willing to go easy on Hermione again.

"No, Hermione, it's not really necesarry," said Harry, hoping that Hermione would change her mind, but instead she look confused and possibly a little hurt.

"What, you don't think I could score again?" said Hermione defensively.

"No, nothing like that, it's just that-"

"You don't believe I can do it again, do you?" finished Hermione, and she was now glaring at him.

"Hermione, no, you're taking this in the wrong way," insisted Harry, even though he knew Hermione had a right to be angry at him, for reasons unbeknownst to her, but even though, she still had a right.

"I'll prove it to you then, once and for all, that I can do this, that I can be on the team," said Hermione, determination prevalent all over her face.

"Hermione, wait!" called Harry, but Hermione was already back at her spot, facing Ron, who looked at her, obviously confused.

"Hey, what's going on?" called Ron.

"Hermione's going to try to score again!" shouted Charla, laughing softly.

"What?" said Ron, frowning. He turned to look at Harry, who was almost going to signal to him to go easy on Hermione once more, but Charla was watching him, so Harry could only hope that Ron was willing to.

Hermione flew forward with the Quaffle, more ready now than she was the last time. Ron didn't look like he was willing to go easy on her again, but Hermione made it easy for Ron, for right when she was about to throw the Quaffle, she looked down and Hermione suddenly halted, which only resulted in her dropping the Quaffle.

"Oh, no," muttered Harry under his breath, slowly making his way over to Hermione, hoping that she was all right. When he finally reached her, Harry saw that she wasn't. Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks, and when she saw Harry approaching her, she quickly wiped them away. Harry turned around and saw Charla approaching him, and Harry suddenly called out, "Tryouts are over! Everyone is to meet back in the Common Room. I'll be there shortly to announce who made it on the team." When he saw that Charla didn't take that as a cue to leave with everyone else, he quickly added, "I'll meet you there Charla," and Charla stopped abruptly on her broom, hesitating a moment before turning her broom around. He was glad to see that Ron and Ginny had already flown down and were making their way with the rest of the people who tried out that evening.

Night had fallen, and as Harry reluctantly inched his way forward to Hermione, he saw that she did not want to face him.

"Hermione, it's all right, it's just you and me now," assured Harry, but still Hermione would not look at him.

"Go away," spat Hermione, wiping more tears off her face.

"Hermione, it's all right," started Harry hesitantly, trying his best to face Hermione.

"No, it's not all right Harry," retorted Hermione angrily, who finally decided to face Harry, who even though he knew that Hermione was crying, was shocked to see how devastated she was. "I made a complete fool of myself in front of everyone!"

"You did not make a fool of yourself," said Harry, looking into Hermione's eyes firmly.

"Yes I did!" yelled Hermione, looking away.

"What happened?" said Harry quietly, who asked even though he thought Hermione probably did not want to talk about it, but surprisingly, Hermione turned to look back at him.

"I did the most stupidest thing," replied Hermione softly, new tears spilling down her face. "I looked down at the very last minute. I was all ready to score, and then, I don't why I did it, but I did, I just looked down, and I was terrified, and I dropped the Quaffle!" Hermione looked away once more. "And now, well, now I can never face that Charla Tanner, _and_ Ron. I mean, Charla, she knew that I wasn't going to make it on the team, and well Ron, he didn't think I was any good to begin with."

"What do you mean you didn't make it on the team?" asked Harry, and Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry.

"Do you mean to say that I actually _did_?" she said, suspicion embedded in her tone. "What are you playing at?"

"I'm serious Hermione," assured Harry, who knew that out of all the other girls who tried out, Hermione was, besides Charla, really and truly good, even if he knew that he had asked Ron to go easy on her. With enough practices, he knew that Hermione would be just as good as Ginny and Charla, and knowing how hard Hermione worked at anything she put her mind to, probably even better.

"How can you even _let_ me be on the team Harry?" asked Hermione, perplexed. "I dropped the Quaffle the second time around!"

"But you scored on your first try!" retorted Harry.

"This isn't because we're friends is it?" said Hermione, narrowing her eyes even more. "I mean, if you're only letting me on the team because we're friends, well then you can forget about me willing to be on it-"

"Hermione, us being friends has nothing to do with my decision on letting you be on the team," insisted Harry, smiling. "I truly believe that you deserve to be on the team." Hermione finally let out a smile.

"Well, thank you Harry," said Hermione, grinning wider. "Well, we should probably head to the Common Room. Everyone's probably wondering where we are." Harry and Hermione slowly flew down onto the ground. As Harry and Hermione quickly made their way back through the corridors leading to their common room, Hermione stopped suddenly.

"What, what is it?" asked Harry, glancing around, but saw that it was just him and Hermione out in the corridors.

"I can't go back in there," said Hermione terrified. They were just a few feet away from the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Why not?"

"Because, I cannot face Charla Tanner and Ron, not after what happened tonight!" replied Hermione, slowly backing away.

"Hermione, you can't avoid them forever," argued Harry, coming forward and grabbing Hermione's arm.

"But I can't-"

"Yes, you can! Now come on, don't you want to find out who else made it on the team?" said Harry, pulling her towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"You can just tell me right here!" retorted Hermione, dragging her feet.

"And don't you want to tell everyone that _you_ made it on the team?" said Harry, who continued to pull her towards their Common Room.

"No, not really, because I know Charla Tanner and Ron are not going to _believe_ me," replied Hermione, trying her best to not be dragged forward by Harry but was unsuccessful.

"Hermione, please, it's going to be all right. Now will you please come with me to the Common Room so that I can announce who made the team?" pleaded Harry, and Hermione finally gave in.

After Harry quickly muttered the password to the Fat Lady, who was waiting for them impatiently to say it, the two of them climbed through the portrait hole. They were suddenly greeted with a roar of sound, apparently everyone who tried out and those who had heard why they were all there were impatient and wanted to hear what Harry had to say. Ron and Ginny came running towards him, along with Charla, Colin and Dennis Creevey, and Mark, all eager looks on their faces.

"It's about time you arrived!" said Ron, who pretended to be mad, but gave in to smiling. "Come on, out with it, who made the team?" As he said this, Ron glanced anxiously at Hermione, who he was obviously surprised to see was actually smiling as well.

"Okay, okay, I can see that you are all eager to know who made it, so I won't stall for time and just tell you lot already!" said Harry, shaking his head and laughing. The noise in the Common Room immediately died down.

"Yes!" said Ron enthusiastically.

"All right, for Keeper, it's going to be... Ron Weasley!" Ron whooped loudly and was grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks, mate!" he called, as everyone near him congratulated him.

"And for the Beaters, it's going to be... Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan!" continued Harry. Dean and Seamus congratulated each other, thanking Harry as well.

"For Seeker, well, you already know who that is," said Harry, laughing.

"Wait, you were banned from the team, so really you should have tried out for Seeker more than Ginny and I had to try out," said Ron, who tried to hold back a smile, but failed miserably. "Who am I kidding, you've been the best Seeker we've had." Ron quickly added, "Besides Ginny of course," after Ginny hit him playfully on the arm.

"And for the Chasers, well, I'd like to say good job on everyone who came and tried out, for _all_ the open positions on the team, and so, without further ado, they are going to be... Ginny Weasley... Charla Tanner... and..." Harry turned to look at Hermione, who was trying her best not to smile so that she wouldn't give it away whose name Harry was going to announce next. "Hermione Granger!" Immediately all those who were present at the tryouts started to look at Hermione, who looked down uncomfortably. Ginny started to cheer Hermione on, and congratulations were soon being given out. As Hermione was dragged away by Ginny from Harry, Charla immediately walked up to Harry.

"Why did you let her on the team?" demanded Charla, but only loud enough for Harry to hear.

"And why not?" said Harry defensively. "I think she's good enough."

"It's because she's your friend, isn't it?" said Charla angrily. "You saw her crying and felt bad for her so you decided to let her be on the team, didn't you? I mean, come on, even that third year was better than she was!"

"That is not true!" said Harry fiercely, who was confused at how Charla was acting. How did she suddenly turn into this spiteful person? What happened to the nice girl who was so helpful with his homework?

"Right, whatever you say Harry. Well, I suppose I should thank you for at least picking me. Thanks." Before Harry could say any more, Charla disappeared through the crowd of people gathered in the Common Room.

"Butterbeer for everyone!" declared Ron, going around and handing out the drinks. He came forward and pressed a bottle onto Harry. Ron glanced around the room. "Where's Hermione and Ginny?"

"They're over there," said Harry, spotting them a few feet away, who were both sitting in a couple of armchairs by the fire. Hermione and Ginny were talking animatedly to each other. Ginny was apparently fitting Hermione in one of the old Chaser's robes.

As Harry and Ron made their way towards them, they heard Ginny say to Hermione, "We can take off Angelina's name and put yours instead."

Harry saw that Dean, Seamus, and Charla were also gathered nearby, and decided to make another announcement.

"We're having a practice session at two o'clock tomorrow, so everyone make sure that they'll be there," said Harry, and everyone nodded, except Charla, who just narrowed her eyes at Hermione before turning around, her back facing Harry now. Harry decided to ignore her for the rest of the evening. Maybe Charla was just in a bad mood, Harry hoped. Maybe tomorrow she'll go back to being herself. After all, everyone had a bad day, right? Harry could only hope that that was the case.

"Well, I've had enough celebrating for one night," said Harry, yawning. He turned around to see if Ron was tired as well, but he saw that Ron was in what looked like another heated argument with Hermione.

"I was not that horrible tonight at tryouts!" shouted Hermione, but since it was still pretty noisy and crowded in the Common Room, Harry was sure no one besides Ron, Ginny, and himself heard what Hermione had just said.

"What's going on here?" asked Harry anxiously as he walked quickly up to them.

"Hermione started bragging about how brilliant she was at tryouts and that's how she ended up being on the team, when we all know that that wasn't the case," started Ron, glaring at Hermione.

"I was not bragging," snapped Hermione, her cheeks flushed red, "I was just merely stating the fact that I was apparently good enough to join the team if Harry decided to let me be one of the Chasers."

"You only scored the first time around only because I went easy on you, just like Harry told me to!" said Ron irritably, who quickly realized what he just said, and was about to say something else, but Hermione held up a hand and looked to Harry and back to Ron slowly.

"What did Harry tell you to do?" demanded Hermione, trying her best to keep her emotions in check.

"N-Nothing," said Ron, all too quickly, Harry knew at once.

"Don't tell me that!" said Hermione angrily. "I want to know what you meant when you said that I only scored the first time around only because you went easy on me, just like Harry told you to," continued Hermione, still trying her best to keep her voice down.

"Just ignore what I said, it just slipped out!" said Ron, trying his best to get Hermione off the subject, even if he knew it was pointless. Hermione was not going to just drop this.

"I can't just ignore what you just said! Now tell me, what _exactly_ did you mean?" she demanded more forcefully, and Ron looked to Harry helplessly, not knowing what to do. Harry knew that Ron didn't mean to let slip what he had asked him to do at the tryouts, but he couldn't help but feel extremely angry at him. Before Ron could continue to unsuccessfully try to divert Hermione's attention to something else, Harry cleared his throat loudly.

"I told Ron to go easy on you Hermione when it was your turn to tryout," started Harry, his throat suddenly dry.

"What? _Why_?" said Hermione, frowning.

"Because when I saw how nervous you were when it was your turn, I couldn't help but feel sorry for you and so I asked Ron if he could just go a little easy on you so that you would make it through the tryouts," continued Harry anxiously. Hermione's mouth was slightly open in shock.

"You most certainly did not need to feel sorry for me Harry," said Hermione, standing up from her armchair. "I was perfectly fine!"

"You looked like you were going to be sick, your face was pale, and your hands were shaking! You didn't look fine to me!" retorted Harry.

"Even if I didn't look fine, you still should have had enough _faith_ in me to let me try out out like everyone else did Harry," replied Hermione softly, who was trying desperately to hold back tears.

"I _do_ have faith in you Hermione, otherwise I wouldn't have let you on the team," said Harry, who was truly regretting what he made Ron do earlier.

"Don't lie to me anymore Harry. You only let me on the team because I was your friend," said Hermione softly but fiercely. "I knew when I actually scored the first time that something wasn't right. I felt that Ron wasn't trying his hardest, but I figured that maybe he was just tired or something. I can see now how wrong I was." Hermione quickly made her way to the stairs that led to the girls' dormitories.

"Hermione, please, wait!" pleaded Harry, running after her. Before Hermione could reach the stairs, Harry beat her to it and blocked her path.

"Harry, there is nothing else you could say to me right now, so will you just please get out of my way!" said Hermione, trying her best to find a way past Harry, but it was useless. Harry wanted to make sure Hermione could hear him out.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I knew that what I had asked Ron was wrong right from the start-"

"So why did you still go through with it?" interrupted Hermione, glaring so angrily at him by now.

"I just didn't want you to drop off your broom or something horrible like that. I just wanted you to see through the tryout successfully Hermione, those were my honest intentions," said Harry, knots growing in his stomach.

"Well, to be perfectly honest with you, I don't think I can see through this night successfully, not with knowing how you simply didn't have enough faith in me to let me tryout like everyone else did," replied Hermione, before she slowly made her way around Harry to march up the stairs to her dormitory, which was easier now since Harry didn't even bother to block her path anymore. He knew that Hermione finally gave into her anguish as he heard her start to cry softly as she continued her way up to her dormitory.

After a few seconds, he heard two pairs of footsteps walking towards him. He turned around to see Ron and Ginny approach him.

"How could you?" seethed Ginny as she made her way up to her dormitory as well.

"Harry, listen, I didn't mean to-" started Ron, but Harry wouldn't hear another word, even if he knew he was the one started this whole mess.

"But you still did, didn't you?" said Harry, glaring at him. Ron glared back.

"Don't get mad at me for what _you_ told _me_ to do!" shouted Ron, his face turning red. "None of this would have happened if you just let her tryout like everyone else!"

"I know that now, but don't forget none of this would have happened if you had just kept your temper down and your mouth shut!" shouted back Harry. Ron just shook his head and headed up to the boys' dormitory without another word.

All Harry could think of doing was just simply standing there, looking at the stairs that led up to the dormitories. He really didn't want to turn around, for he knew that everyone who was in the Common Room with him was either staring at him or talking about him. He knew that he should have been used to that kind of stuff by now, but still, that didn't make it any easier for him to turn around, and so he remained staring at the stairs. After a couple of minutes, he heard a pair of footsteps slowly approaching him. Glancing slightly to his right, he saw that it was Charla, a smug look on her face.

"I knew it," she said simply, before retreating up the stairs as well. Harry waited until she heard her shut the door to her dormitory before heading up to his as well. He didn't want to talk to anyone else at that moment, and he figured if he stayed in the Common Room, that was what was going to happen, and so when he opened the door to his dormitory, he was relieved to see that Ron was already in bed. Not caring to slip into his pajamas, Harry immediately went straight to his bed and fell onto it, hurriedly pulling the bed hangings closed shut, trying his best to think of anything besides what happened tonight, but like his pleas to Hermione, it was all utterly useless.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I was really happy to get those ab fab reviews, so here's another chapter for you all! Thanks again for them, and _please_ keep them coming! Now I noticed that many of you don'tlike Charla, but, who can blame you, lol. You'll be relieved to know that she won't be in this chapteras much as the previous one, but don't get your hopes upthat that will stay that way, and another thing, which I know you've all been bugging me about two particular people. All I can say for that is patience is a virtue... Yeah, I know, sorry! Hope you enjoy this one, and I will try to update on the next chapter as soon as I can because I will be busy in the next few days, cause 1) I'll be having jury duty on Valentine's Day (yah, I know, that sucks!) and 2) My birthday will be on the 15th, so I'll be busy doing stuff (yay me!) All rite, I'll shut up now cause you probably want to get reading. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

**A HELPING HAND **

As the morning sun peeked through the openings of the curtains where he didn't close entirely when he hastily pulled them shut last night, Harry kept his eyes closed tight. Harry knew that he was the first one to awake in his dormitory, for he could hear different sets of snoring coming from all around him. Peeking through the opening of his bed hangings, he discovered that he was right. As Harry laid there, contemplating what he could possibly say to everyone who was mad at him, he heard someone stirring from their bed. Cautiously peeking through his bed hangings once more, Harry saw that it was Ron.

Harry was at least thankful that it was Saturday, so if everyone was going to ignore him, he didn't have to endure it in his classes that he had with most of them. Unlike last year, the first week of term seemed to have gone by too quickly, and too much had happened in such a short period of time.

It seemed that Harry wasn't the only one to check if anyone else was up. Ron too was scanning their dormitory if anyone, in particular _Harry_, since Ron's eyes lingered on Harry's four-poster bed, was awake yet. Harry laid completely still, not really wanting to talk to Ron any more than he did last night. Thinking that Harry was still asleep, Ron fell back into bed and resumed sleeping.

After laying completely awake for a least sixteen minutes and figuring that Ron was back fast asleep, Harry slowly pulled open the curtains around his bed, got up as quietly as he could and got dressed. All the snoring that his fellow Gryffindors made masked any sound that Harry made, to his relief. Deciding to do some homework to get his mind off of things, Harry retrieved his schoolbag out from under his bed and pulled out some parchment and his quill, along with one of his books, heading out of the dormitory for the common room.

Spotting his favorite squashy old armchair beside the fire that was no more, Harry was glad to see that it was unoccupied. He quickly settled himself down comfortably and unrolled his parchment and held his quill tightly between his fingers. Uncorking his ink bottle and dipping his quill into it, Harry paused to remember what homework he set out to do. As the sunlight crept halfway across the room now as he sat there thinking, the distinct sounds of movement from the dormitories above could be heard.

Not really wanting to be disturbed at the moment, Harry hurriedly decided not to work on his homework anymore, and so he rolled his parchment back up and gathered his things, and was heading quickly straight to the portrait hole, for footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs now. As the portrait swung open, Harry hastily climbed through it, running into someone on the way. His parchment, quill, and ink bottle fell out of his hands, a loud clatter echoing throughout the corridors. As Harry bent down to retrieve all of his stuff off from the floor, he glanced up to see who he had ran into. It was Hermione, who had bent down as well to help Harry pick up some of his things, but when she saw who she had bumped into, she stood straight back up and continued to head back into the common room in silence.

"Sorry," muttered Harry, even though he knew that it didn't matter if he apologized to Hermione or not, since she was still obviously mad at him. Walking listlessly down the sparsely occupied corridors, Harry mulled over in his mind where he could go so that he wouldn't have to encounter anyone until training later. With the sun high in the sky now, Harry contemplated on going outside to the Quidditch pitch, but then he remembered that he didn't have his broom with him, and he really didn't want to go back to the common room and retrieve it, so there really wasn't any point heading outside.

Finally deciding to head to Great Hall for breakfast, Harry was relieved to see that there weren't that many people there. As soon as more people started to file into the Great Hall, Harry quickly finished his breakfast of eggs and bacon, gathered all of his stuff, and hurriedly walked out, not glancing up as he passed people on the way out. Thinking that by now the majority of the people were out of the common room and inside the Great Hall having breakfast, Harry decided to head back up to the common room to retrieve his Firebolt. Flying seemed to be a great way of getting his mind off of things at that moment, and so Harry hastily made his way back.

Walking down the sloping lawns that led to the Quidditch pitch with his broomstick over his shoulder, Harry hoped that having a go on his broom would at least preoccupy his mind for the time being. Deciding to get some practice in while he was out there, Harry retrieved the Snitch and with it clutched tightly in his hand, Harry flew up high into the air and released it moments later, giving it a few seconds heads start and chasing after it. Harry caught the Snitch constantly, and after being at it for a couple of hours, he decided to take a break and head back to the school for some lunch.

Still not wanting to run into anyone, Harry quickly ate his lunch, then suddenly remembered about the real training session he had set up, and groaned silently, knowing that he now had to talk to those he had been avoiding all morning. Harry quickly made his way back outside to the Quidditch pitch, hoping he was the first to arrive in the changing room so that the only time he would have to deal with everyone was when they were flying already. Harry wondered if anyone was even going to show up, considering what happened just last night.

To both Harry's dismay and surprise, that wasn't the case, since when he arrived in the changing room, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were already there. They glanced up to see who had entered, and when they saw that it was Harry, ignored him and resumed changing. Harry hastily pulled on his own team robes. Seeing that Charla, Dean, and Seamus were not there yet, Harry walked to the Captain's office, only emerging from it when everyone had arrived.

"All right everyone," said Harry, not looking anyone directly in the eye, "Let's get to it. Dean and Seamus, if you two could bring the ball crate out for us. As the team ambled after him, Harry suddenly remembered who he saw on his way into the changing room. Glancing behind him, he muttered, "There are a fair few people out there, but just ignore them, all right?" After this announcement, he heard behind a few groans and surprised gasps.

As they left their changing room, the bright sunlight beaming down upon them, the annoying sounds of catcalls and jeering erupted before them. It was none other than the Slytherin Quidditch team and some others Harry did not recognize somewhere near the top of the empty stands, their taunting loudly echoing around the stadium.

"Look whose decided to foul up the already disastrous Gryffindor Quidditch team," called out Malfoy from the stands. "It's the Mudblood. Do you honestly believe that you have what it takes to be on the team?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," growled Harry as he continued to make his way toward the middle of the Quidditch pitch. Hermione, who was walking a few feet ahead of him, glanced behind her and gave Harry a surprised look.

"Now that's odd," started Malfoy, giving him a mock puzzled look, "From what I've heard from _numerous _sources, you asked the Weasel to do something for you concerning the Mudblood, but it only backfired. Strange how you're defending someone who can't stand the _sight_ of you, also something I heard from very reliable sources." Harry glared briefly at Malfoy before glancing at Hermione, whose back was to him. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson shared a laugh, which only made the entire team, save for Harry, turned to glare at them all.

Harry mounted his broom and kicked off from the ground. Charla, Seamus and Dean followed him, with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny soon following as well, but they remained a few feet from him.

"The best thing to do is simply ignore them," said Harry casually. Only Dean and Seamus were listening to him, while everyone else's attention was back towards the stands, where the Slytherins were still taunting. "You know, the more you pay attention to them, the more they'll want to make fun of you," added Harry, Quaffle under his arm. The rest of the team reluctantly placed their attention back to Harry.

"Easier said than done," muttered Ron, sighing.

"Right, everyone, we're going to begin with some passes to get all warmed up, so will the whole team please-"

"Hey Granger, are you going to fall off your broom anytime soon? Because I'd like to have my camera all ready to take that picture!" shouted Pansy Parkinson, shrieking with laughter. "I'm sure the whole school would love to see proof of you actually being _bad_ at something!"

Seeing Hermione starting to shake unsteadily on her broom once more, Harry flew right next to Hermione and blocked her from view from below. "Spread out now, quickly. I'd like to see what we can do with the new lineup..."

Harry flew away from the others to the far side of the pitch while Ron fell back toward the opposite goal. Harry raised the Quaffle with one hand and threw it hard to Dean, who passed it Seamus, who passed it to Charla, who passed to Hermione, who dropped it.

Malfoy led the Slytherins who instantly started to scream and howl with laughter. Hermione flew as fast as she could without looking too terrified as she went to retrieve back the Quaffle before it hit the ground, pulling out of her dive wildly, nearly falling off her broom. She fortunately remained on her broomstick, looking absolutely horrified as she returned to flying height. The Slytherins weren't the only ones laughing at her; Harry noticed Charla snickering quietly, but when she saw Harry looking at her, she immediately stopped.

"Keep passing it on," called Harry, making it seem as if nothing happened. Hermione threw the Quaffle to Ginny, who passed back to Charla, who passed it to Seamus...

"Could you fall again Granger?" shouted Pansy. "I didn't manage to capture that moment in time. I want as _many_ pictures as possible." The Slytherins roared with laughter once more.

Dean passed to Harry, who reversed passed to Charla, who nearly missed it because she had began to snicker once more and was not expecting it, and caught the Quaffle just in time and passed it quickly to Hermione, who flew forward to catch it but missed it by just a few inches.

"Come on Hermione, it's not that hard to catch the bloody thing," said Charla crossly, who looked over her shoulder at the howling Slytherins with an embarrassed look on her face.

Harry didn't know who looked more cross, Hermione or Charla, as Hermione returned to playing height. More and more howls of laughter erupted throughout the stadium.

On her fourth attempt, Hermione finally caught the Quaffle. She was so overjoyed at finally catching it that she threw it so zealously that it soared straight for Harry and ended up hitting his face and knocking his glasses off.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Harry!" said Hermione apologetically. Harry dove for his glasses, reaching them in time.

"It's all right," said Harry, glancing over his glasses to see if they were all right. Luckily, they were. "Er, Dean, Seamus, go and get your bats and Bludger. Ron, fly up to the goal posts; I'll go and release the Snitch when the time is right. We're going to aim for Ron's goal, all right everyone?" No one disagreed, much to Harry's relief.

Harry flew after Dean and Seamus to fetch the Snitch.

"Hermione's not exactly doing as splendidly as she usually does in class, now is she?" said Seamus as the three of them landed at the crate containing the balls and opened it to take out one of the Bludgers and the Snitch.

"She's just nervous Seamus," said Harry defensively. "Quidditch is not her thing, you know that. Just give her time to get used to it, and I'm sure she'll be brilliant at this as she is with her classes."

"For the sake of the team, let's hope that happens," muttered Dean.

The three of them returned to the air. Hovering nearby was Hermione, who Harry noticed was smiling slightly at him. Had she heard what he just said to Seamus, wondered Harry as he pulled the whistle he had around his neck to his lips. As he blew it, he released the Snitch and Dean and Seamus let fly the Bludger. Harry was now barely aware of what the others were doing as his job was to recapture the Snitch, a tiny fluttering golden ball that was worth a hundred and fifty points to the Seeker's team, which required a great deal of speed and skill.

Harry flew faster and faster on his Firebolt, rolling and avoiding anything or anyone in his way. The cool autumn air whipped his face, which felt quite nice at the moment, completely ignoring the jeers of the Slytherins down below. He glanced down below and watched the progress of his team. So far, Ron was successfully covering all the posts as Hermione, Ginny, and Charla passed the Quaffle to each other without any trouble at all, that is, until Charla passed too hard and Hermione was nearly knocked off her broom.

"You did that on purpose!" shouted Hermione after she desperately climbed back onto her broom.

"Don't blame me if you can't catch the Quaffle!" shouted back Charla. The jeering coming from the Slytherins was starting to really get to Harry, who still wanted to continue with this training session, but saw that it was going nowhere since Ginny came to Hermione's defense and so when they were supposed to be practicing passing to each other, Ginny and Hermione completely ignored Charla, who immediately flew to Harry and complained about how they were not working together. Dean and Seamus, who were hitting the Bludgers back and forth, must have gotten distracted from the arguing coming from Hermione, Ginny, and Charla that they constantly kept aiming poorly and sent the Bludgers right towards Harry and the others that were in the air.

"Come on, let's go and get changed. Practice is over!" said Harry loudly over the arguing. After this sudden announcement, the arguing immediately stopped. The entire team looked at Harry with confusion.

"What's wrong Potter? Can't handle being Quidditch Captain _already_?" sneered Malfoy as everyone landed and followed Harry back into the changing rooms. "I guess I would be too, especially with _that_ lot as my team." The jeering continued mercilessly.

"Why did we stop?" said Ron, coming towards Harry for the first time since last night. "Now the Slytherins will think they've got to us. We can't have that happening!"

"The Slytherins were not the reason why I stopped us having practice," said Harry, facing Ron. He glanced over to look at Hermione, Ginny, and Charla, who had just entered the changing room. "With all that arguing that the Chasers were in and making us look like anything but a _team_, I saw no point in us continuing to look like a bunch of idiots." Immediately Hermione, Ginny, and Charla started spouting off disagreements.

"Charla started it Harry!" began Hermione furiously, glaring at Charla. "If she wasn't so rough at passing the Quaffle, then we wouldn't be here right now!"

"If Hermione was only better at catching the Quaffle and actually knowing how to fly a broomstick, then we would be out there showing those Slytherins how good we are!" screamed Charla.

"That's all you care about, isn't it Charla? _Looking_ good?" retorted Ginny coolly.

"That's _enough_!" screamed Harry, and everyone immediately ceased talking. "Practice is over! I do not want to hear any one of you arguing anymore. Do I make myself clear?" No one muttered a single word. Not wanting to wait around for anyone to say anything, Harry pulled off his team robe and angrily threw it on the ground, storming out of the changing room, completely ignoring the continuos jeering from the stands.

Half an hour later, as Harry climbed through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room, Harry walked past Mark Evans and his friends, who were all wondering how practice went, completely ignoring them and heading straight up to his dormitory and stayed up there for the rest of the night. With his bed hangings completely closed shut, some of his school books scattered all over his bed, parchment rolled open and quill in his hand, Harry tried to occupy his mind with all the homework he had to get through, but Harry spent the majority of his time, laid sprawled on his bed, thinking back to their first practice session of the school year.

Harry actually thought that it was going pretty well at first, especially considering how things ended up last night, until the three girls started arguing, and everything went downhill from there. He was really hoping that even though they weren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment that they would at least go through their first Quidditch practice with success, but sadly, that was not the case. When Dean and Seamus came up to go to bed, they tried talking to Harry, but he simply told them to leave him alone, and they did. Ron heard this as well and headed straight towards his bed without even a glance towards Harry's direction. Harry didn't care one bit.

Harry spent the majority of Sunday in the common room, buried in his books, after finally deciding that he couldn't stand being holed up behind his bed hangings. The room filled up and then emptied, with no one bothering Harry at all, which he certainly did not mind at all. This time around, Harry was at least successful at finishing all of his homework. Harry had thought about spending some time out in the grounds to enjoy what might have been the last sunshine of that year, but thought better of it and decided to get all of his homework done that day so that he wouldn't get to that point where it was impossible to finish at the last possible moment.

When evening came, Harry felt quite exhausted, his hand cramped from all the writing he did. His eyes ached from all the reading he did as well. Harry mentally lectured himself to get as much homework done during the week so that he didn't have to go through another Sunday like this again.

Glancing around the room to see who was still in there with him at half-past eleven, Harry was surprised to see Hermione across the common room, with Crookshanks on her lap, petting him slowly as she gazed into the fire that was still lit. Noticing Harry watching her, Hermione looked up, and Harry immediately looked back down. He was puzzled as to why she wanted to be in the same room as him after what she had found out a couple of nights ago. Suddenly, Malfoy's words came back to Harry, and he glanced back up at Hermione once more.

_"Now that's odd," started Malfoy, giving him a mock puzzled look, "From what I've heard from numerous sources, you asked the Weasel to do something for you concerning the Mudblood, but it only backfired. Strange how you're defending someone who can't stand the sight of you, also something I heard from very reliable sources." _

If that really was the case, then why was Hermione in the same room right now? If Hermione really could not stand the sight of him, then why was she the only one in the common room with him? Harry shook his head and glanced back down. Since when did he actually start taking whatever Malfoy said seriously? He certainly wasn't going to start now.

When it drew close to midnight, Harry heard some movement coming from where Hermione was sitting. Looking at her only out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Hermione place Crookshanks down and slowly made her way to her dormitory. Harry was about to bid her goodnight, but thought better of it and pretended to be engrossed in a book open on his lap, even though he was sick of reading. After hearing the door to Hermione's dormitory close, Harry quickly gathered up his things and made his way to his own dormitory, complete and utter exhaustion coming over him.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry sat all by himself at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione came in a few minutes after he arrived, sitting a few feet away from him, not even glancing in his direction. Dean and Seamus came to sit next to him, which he was grateful for. Harry was already starting to miss talking to people. Dean and Seamus wanted to talk about Quidditch, and they already seemed to forget what had happened last Saturday and wanted to discuss what they should work on at their next Quidditch practice.

"That sounds great guys," complimented Harry after Dean and Seamus offered him some helpful advice. "I'll be sure to incorporate that into the game strategies I've devised." Harry walked with them on their way to Binn's class.

Their History of Magic was dull as always, and Harry found himself slowly falling asleep with the rest of the class, save for Hermione, who was only one wide awake and furiously taking notes.

When it was time to head down to Snape's dungeon, Harry sat in the back with Dean and Seamus. Harry knew that he wasn't doing well in Potions class already, even with how well he was doing the beginning of term. Snape's knowing gleeful smile was a dead giveaway. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny ignoring him certainly wasn't helping his already foul mood.

Quidditch practices, which Harry was so looking forward to because both of his best friends were now on the team before Hermione had found out what Harry asked Ron to do, now became unbearable, what with only Dean, Seamus, and surprisingly Charla talking to him, while everyone else on the team was purposely ignoring him. Harry was having an already difficult time trying to adjust to the position of being the team captain, let alone having his team being divided.

Dean and Seamus were aware of what was going on, but did not make a big deal out of it. Hermione had resented them for siding with Harry, stating that since they weren't personally involved, that that was why they didn't care as much.

It was another dull and excruciating day for Harry as he continued to sit through another Potions class, trying his best to pay attention, but it was just like all the previous times he attended his Potions classes, where his mind was elsewhere, to be more in particular, towards the front of classroom, where Hermione was sitting with Neville. If Hermione would catch Harry staring at her, she would either ignore him or shoot him a nasty look. Harry was confused out of his mind. When did Hermione suddenly get so cold? If she was still that angry with him, then why did she endure sitting all alone with him in the common room? Then there was that moment when she might have actually smiled at him at their first Quidditch practice, small it might been, but even though, it was still a smile.

Harry was completely awful concocting their latest potion, with Dean and Seamus not really being that helpful, since they too were not that successful at brewing their own potions. He envied Neville at the moment, since Hermione was helping him with his potion, which was turning out better than his was. As he poured some into a flagon and handed it to Snape, he knew by the look in his eyes that he knew as well that Harry was going to receive another abysmal grade.

As it loomed closer to the end of another Potions lesson, Harry quickly packed up his stuff, and was starting to stand up and leave, when Snape called out, "Please take a seat, Mr. Potter." Harry frowned in confusion.

"What? Why?" said Harry in a tone more forced than he intended, especially with Snape, who raised an eyebrow threateningly. Harry gulped nervously, glancing at his classmates who were hurrying out of the dungeons. Harry was surprised to see Hermione glance at him worriedly, but only for a few seconds. Wondering about this was quickly pushed from his mind as Snape slowly walked toward him, his sneer growing larger and larger.

"If the Headmaster wasn't so adamant in having myself to continue allowing you to be in my Potions classes at this level, you would have never taken another step into my dungeons," started Snape, slowly and deeply.

"I was aware of that," muttered Harry cautiously. Snape's knowing gleeful smile returned, sickening Harry.

"And I made a promise to the Headmaster that I would only do so if you maintain your grade, but overseeing your progress recently, your grades have steadily declined, so I had but no choice but to report this decline to your Head of House, Professor McGonagall, who should be arriving any moment now."

"And here I am," said a voice behind Harry, and it was indeed McGonagall, who had a slight frown on her face. She looked at Harry, slightly shaking her head in disappointment.

"I have informed Potter of his status in this class Professor," said Snape coolly.

"I'm sure you have Severus," said McGonagall, sighing. "Now Potter, did you not take heed to what I told you at the beginning of this term? I specifically told you that you needed to be on your top most form."

"But you said that you will be checking up on my progress in Potions class monthly, and it's only just been a _week_ Professor!" protested Harry.

"Yes, I know that Potter, but I want you to truly succeed, and I think that even though it's only just been a week like you said, no form of declining is acceptable, even if it is still early, so I'm afraid that I have no choice but to-"

"But you never gave me a chance to make some form of improvement by the beginning of next month!" interrupted Harry hastily. "Professor, _please_, give me a chance."

"Groveling is not that appealing on a person," said Snape smugly, but Harry ignored him.

"I'm sorry Potter, but I'm afraid that I have no choice. If you truly want to still become an Auror, you must do this and accept the help you require in order to pass Professor Snape's class successfully," continued McGonagall sternly.

"Are _you_ still going to personally give me the help I require?" asked Harry, worried about what McGonagall's response would be. If she decided to let Snape help Harry instead, Harry seriously considered changing his mind about what he wanted to be instead of an Auror. Spending any more time with Snape just like last year with those Occlumency lessons was definitely something Harry was not willing to go through once more.

"No, I'm afraid not Potter," started McGonagall, and Harry's stomach instantly lurched with dread. "Longbottom has asked me the same question, and I am sorry to inform you that I really do not have time I thought I had in doing so."

"Then who's going to give me the help I need then?" asked Harry nervously, not daring to look at Snape, fearing that the answer would be all over his face.

"Wait here Potter, while I go and fetch her," replied McGonagall, and she quickly opened the doors that led to the dungeons. Since Snape was blocking his view, he could not see who it was McGonagall had gone to get. "You may come in now," he heard her say to the person. Who was it that she had gone to fetch? Harry felt somewhat relieved, since this meant that Snape wasn't going to be the one to help him. He really didn't want to give up his dream of being an Auror.

As McGonagall came back to where Harry and Snape stood waiting, not muttering a word to each other, whoever it was that McGonagall had gone to get was nowhere to be seen. McGonagall must have noticed this and turned around. Apparently the person she had gone to fetch was behind her. Harry's jaw dropped slightly open when the person came from behind McGonagall. It was Hermione!

"Hermione? W-what are you doing here?" asked Harry, perplexed.

"Isn't it obvious Potter?" sneered Snape. "Don't tell me you're _that_ thick."

"Now Severus," scowled McGonagall, shaking her head at him. She quickly returned her attention back to Harry. "Miss Granger has offered her services to assist whoever needed help, and in this case, it's you. Miss Weasley is doing the same exact thing for Mr. Longbottom." Even with his initial shock of learning that Hermione, who wasn't on speaking terms with him at the moment was now going to be helping him more, Harry couldn't help but think how pleased Neville could be that he too wouldn't have to be stuck with Snape helping them. Even if Ginny wasn't speaking to him anymore, he still thought how nice it was of her to help Neville.

"Oh, I see," was all Harry could think of to say at that moment, and if Harry didn't know any better, a hint of disappointment came over Hermione's face over his reply, but she quickly replaced it with a scowl.

"Is it going to be a problem?" she asked briskly. Harry shook his head.

"I should hope not," sneered Snape, glaring at Harry. "I for one am not willing to sacrifice any extra time helping those who shouldn't really be in my class to begin with, considering the grades they received on their O.W.L.s., for I have none."

"Well, if that's all, I think we should leave now," suggested McGonagall, and Harry and Hermione were more than ready to leave the dungeons. Without another word to them, Snape turned and walked away from them. They hurried after McGonagall, who stopped abruptly, and Harry and Hermione nearly crashed into her.

"Is something wrong Professor?" said Hermione, frowning.

"I just remembered, I forgot something else to tell you Potter," she replied, turning to Harry, who looked at her in confusion.

"What is it Professor?" he asked cautiously.

"Miss Granger didn't just offer her services to assist those who needed help," started McGonagall, glancing at Hermione, who was staring fixedly at the ground.

"Oh?" said Harry, also glancing at Hermione.

"This morning, she came to me informing of how terrible she was at Quidditch and was going to quit the team, and I knew she wasn't over exaggerating because I had come to your first Quidditch practice and saw the whole thing," continued McGonagall, and Harry's eyes went wide from shock. Why didn't she come and tell him first that she no longer wanted to be on the team? thought Harry. After all, he was the team captain, and he had a right to know.

"Really?" was all Harry could muster, still glancing at Hermione, eyes slightly narrowed now. Hermione remained silent.

"But, I saw potential in her, as I did you when I saw you flying for the first time on your broomstick back in your first year, and so I came up with a plan so that Miss Granger here could still remain on the team, that is, if you still want her to be on the team. You are the team captain after all Mr. Potter," said McGonagall, softly but firm. Hermione finally looked up to see Harry nod slightly.

"Well, what is it?" asked Harry, looking directly at McGonagall now.

"I informed Miss Granger of how you were doing in Professor Snape's Potions class and figured, since you needed help with Potions class, and she needed help with flying, how would you feel if would both offer your services in your areas of expertise? Miss Granger will help you the extra help you need for one of your classes, in exchange for you giving her extra help she needs in order to be successful in Quidditch. Sound good to the both of you?"

Harry turned to look at Hermione , who was looking at him as well. He thought that what McGonagall was offering was a little silly, considering the fact that she was making it seem as if he and Hermione had hardly known each other, for if they were still on speaking terms, Harry would have happily offered to give Hermione all the help she needed with flying, and Hermione would have gladly helped Harry with anything school-related, just like she always had been through their entire time together at Hogwarts.

"Sounds good to me," replied Harry, smiling.

"Sounds good to me as well, Professor," added Hermione, grinning politely.

"Well then, that settles it. I will have another word with Professor Snape, and let him know that you are going to remain in his Potions class. And luckily for you Potter, you are not going to have some more tryouts to replace Miss Granger, for it looks like she is not going to quit the team after all," said McGonagall, a small smile creeping onto her face.

With that said, Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and headed straight back to Snape's dungeons.

"So, er, I guess we should set up some time aside to help each other out then?" started Harry, and Hermione nodded.

"I suppose so," said Hermione uncomfortably.

"Look, Hermione, it seems to me that you are the one with the problem with this little arrangement," started Harry, a little perturbed.

"I still haven't forgiven you for what you asked Ron to do at the tryouts Harry," snapped Hermione.

"Forgive me or not, I really don't care. I just want this little arrangement to be as painless as possible, all right?" said Harry angrily.

"Fine!" replied Hermione, crossing her arms.

"Fine!" said Harry, crossing his own.

"Oh look, the Mudblood is still mad at Potty, how sad," drawled a voice behind them. Malfoy smugly walked up to the two of them. "Well, I can't blame her. It truly is a tragic thing when your supposed best friend doesn't even believe you can do certain things."

Harry and Hermione both threw Malfoy a glare before turning on their heels, walking in completely opposite directions in utter silence.

Harry didn't know what he was doing there. For all he knew, Hermione most likely would not even show up. He knew that even though he had only stopped to talk to Hermione just once to let her know when he had set up some time for him to help her with flying, for he had a feeling that McGonagall was going to ask him how they were progressing with their arrangement and wouldn't be too pleased that they hadn't done anything so far. She seemed to have this knack for being nervous while flying which only made her perform bad, but she still wanted to be on the team and so Hermione needed to come and put their petty differences aside at least for some period of time.

Harry started to make his way towards the pitch, broom over his shoulder. He figured he would just wait for Hermione over there, if she ever decided to show up. Just when Harry decided to give up after waiting for about half an hour or so he heard someone running towards him as he stood up from the stadium seats. Harry saw a panting Hermione coming his way, her broom clutched tightly in her hands. When she finally reached Harry, she gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm here," said Hermione between breaths. "Sorry to have kept you waiting."

"It's okay," started Harry. "I figured that you weren't going to show up. I was just about to leave." Hermione gave him a startled look.

"What? But, you aren't leaving now, are you?" asked Hermione nervously, letting the hand which held her broom fall to her side.

"No, _no_, I'm not," said Harry quickly. "Not if you're here now." Hermione smiled.

"Look, I'm sorry that I'm late. The reason for that was due to the fact that I was still unsure about whether or not I really wanted to remain on the team. Flying is something that I am not terribly good at," said Hermione, looking down.

"Because you can't read about it in a book?" asked Harry, smiling. Hermione looked back up and nodded.

"Yeah, that and the fact that I am absolutely terrified of heights," added Hermione softly.

"Well, by the time I am through with you, you won't be," said Harry enthusiastically. Hermione looked at him uncertainly.

"Let's get started, shall we?" said Harry, nodding with his head that they make their way towards the middle of the Quidditch pitch. Hermione reluctantly followed him.

"I hope you know what you're doing," said Hermione when they reached their destination. Harry laughed, which only made Hermione look more nervous than she really was.

"Hermione, if I didn't know what I was doing, do you think I would be on the team right now?" asked Harry, glancing at Hermione, who started to laugh herself.

"I suppose that's true," admitted Hermione. "Well, what's the first thing that we are going to do?"

"Since I don't want to make you do things that you aren't quite ready for at first, how about you ride with me on my broom until you get used to flying, and then I'll start letting you ride all by yourself?" suggested Harry, and Hermione nodded reluctantly.

Harry then mounted his broom. He expectantly looked at Hermione to join him, but as he glanced at her, he noticed that she eyed his Firebolt apprehensively.

"Hermione?" started Harry slowly, "Are you ready?" Hermione laughed nervously and nodded silently. But she didn't move at all. Hermione remained firmly at her spot two feet away from Harry. "Hermione?" Harry repeated.

"Er, you know what, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.," replied Hermione apprehensively. She started to back away. Harry's face immediately fell.

"Oh, okay," said Harry softly. Hermione must have noticed Harry's downtrodden attitude and immediately looked guilty.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry," Hermione said apologetically. "I honestly thought that I could do it, but now I realize that I just can't." Hermione looked down at her feet.

After all that he and Hermione had been through the past five years, how could she not trust him, Harry thought. This was flying, something that wasn't as half as bad as certain feats the two went through last year, but apparently it must have been.

"It's all right," said Harry, unmounting his broom. "I have to leave anyway. I'm supposed to meet Charla in the common room. She asked me to meet with her to discuss some Quidditch strategies." Immediately right after Harry mentioned this, a strange look came over Hermione's face. Just as Harry started to walk away, Hermione quickly approached him and held him back. This surprised him, and Harry looked back at Hermione curiously.

"Wait, don't go," said Hermione urgently. She locked eyes with Harry.

"Why is that?" he asked, turning around. Hermione let go of his robes slowly.

"I'm sorry Harry," started Hermione, but Harry held up a hand.

"It's all right Hermione. If you don't want to fly, you don't have to," assured Harry. Hermione was now the one to hold up her hand. She smiled.

"But I want to," replied Hermione, still smiling. Harry's mouth opened slightly from surprise.

"What?" he asked, mouth still slightly open. "You want to-"

"Fly. With you. If, that's still all right. Is it Harry?" Hermione asked nervously. For a few seconds Harry didn't say a thing, making Hermione extremely nervous from the look of it, for her face looked absolutely anxious that Harry would refuse now that Hermione rejected Harry's offer to help her the first time around. To Hermione's immense relief, Harry eventually smiled.

"Yes, of course it's still all right with me Hermione," replied Harry happily. He quickly added, "If that's what you want, what you _truly_ want." Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Yes Harry, this is want I _truly_ want." Hermione took a step closer to Harry so that they were now a few inches apart, looking at Harry expectantly. "Well?"

"Well _what_?" said Harry, puzzled but grinning at Hermione's acceptance in allowing him to help her learn how to fly properly.

"Are you going to mount back on your broom or not?" replied Hermione, motioning to the Firebolt in Harry's hand. Harry nodded his head, still grinning and quickly mounted his broom.

"Yes, of course." Harry looked at Hermione, and for a few seconds thought that he was going to be disappointed once more because Hermione made no movement towards him. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Hermione replied, walking over to him and finally mounting the Firebolt with him.

"Well, you better hold on," advised Harry, and immediately he felt Hermione's arms lock very tightly around his waist.

"You don't need to tell me twice," said Hermione, nervously. As Harry kicked off from the ground, Hermione's grip became tighter and tighter as they rose higher and higher in the air. It soon got to the point where Harry and Hermione were very high in the air, and Harry was starting to have some difficulty breathing, for Hermione was cutting off some of Harry's supply of oxygen due to her holding onto Harry around the waist so tight.

"H-Hermione," said Harry, looking back. Hermione looked up, terror filled in her eyes.

"Harry, did you really have to fly this high so fast?" said Hermione in a high-pitched voice.

"Tell you what Hermione, if you lessen your grip around my waist so I can breathe more properly, then I'll gladly fly us lower," Harry said quickly, really wanting Hermione to loosen her grip. Hermione realized what she was doing and immediately loosened her grip.

"Sorry," Hermione muttered apologetically. "Just don't go so high Harry, please."

"If I know what's best for me, and that's having the ability to breathe, I'll stay as low as I can," Hermione laughed nervously behind him. After flying around the Quidditch pitch for a few minutes, Harry spoke up again. "You know, this isn't like the first time you've flown. There was first year, where we all learned how to fly for the first time, and then, there was Buckbeak, and the thestrals, and at Quidditch practices-"

"But I felt more safer on those things Harry," said Hermione, her grip only tightening slightly. "With Buckbeak and the thestrals, that is. Those were nice, sturdy, animals. But with brooms, I've always had this insecurity that they'll break in two or something. And don't get me started with heights!"

"But Hermione, we're riding a Firebolt! The chances of it breaking in two are not likely if it's just the two of us riding it. Unless, you weigh a lot and-" Harry suddenly felt Hermione slap him hard on the back. "Hey!" protested Harry, slowing down his broom and turning around.

"Never tell a girl that they're fat or you'll be sorry," said Hermione, who had a serious expression on her face, but she soon broke out into a grin.

"Oh, you're a _girl_, are you?" said Harry, smirking. Hermione raised her hand threateningly once more, but lowered it down.

"You do remember what happened when Ron brought up the subject of me being a girl right?" said Hermione, raising her eyebrow now. Harry grinned.

"Yes, I do. I should know better. Sorry," said Harry, smiling. Hermione smiled as well.

"I'm sorry as well," said Hermione, locking both her arms around Harry again.

"Sorry for what?" said Harry, gaining speed on his broom.

"For slapping you. I'm somewhat sensitive when it comes to the issue of people forgetting that I _am_ a girl," said Hermione softly.

"Maybe it's not people forgetting that you're a girl," started Harry, "Maybe it's just the fact that you don't do, er, _girlie_ things."

"_Girlie_ things? Like _wha_t? Fussing over make-up and clothes and-"

"_Boys_?" said Harry, curiosity sinking in. It seemed somewhat strange to Harry how Hermione didn't seem to show any interest in boys. There was Viktor Krum, but that didn't go anywhere serious, and lately there didn't seem to be anyone in particular that Hermione might fancy.

"_Boys_?" repeated Hermione. "No, don't be silly Harry. I'm much too preoccupied to be worrying over _boys_. What with keeping up with our studies and being a Prefect, and then Quidditch, if I live through it, I honestly do not have the time."

"Is that all there is?" said Harry, his curiosity increasing by the second.

"_What_? Of course it is. What else would it be then?" said Hermione shortly.

"Well, could it be that it's not just simply the issue of having enough time, but that you really fancy someone but you don't want to do anything about it?" pushed Harry. He felt Hermione slightly loosening her grip, which he found strange because he was flying themselves higher and higher, speed increasing. Hermione didn't respond. "Hermione?" Harry looked behind him. Hermione was looking everywhere else but him. Eventually, she turned her attention back to Harry.

"Sorry Harry, my mind was elsewhere. Er, to answer your question, er, no, I don't fancy anyone in particular at the moment," answered Hermione softly. Harry decided to change the subject.

"So, are you getting used to flying yet?" said Harry. As if Hermione suddenly remembered where they were, she once more tightened her grip around Harry's waist.

"Almost," said Hermione nervously. The two of them remained quiet for a few minutes before Hermione spoke up again. "Hang on, weren't you supposed to meet with Charla in the common room ages ago?" said Hermione, but she didn't sound too worried for some reason.

Upon hearing this, Harry slightly gasped. But his shock wasn't due to him forgetting about meeting with Charla. The truth was that Harry really didn't have a meeting with Charla at all. The only reason why he told Hermione that was because when she had rejected his offer to help with flying lessons, he didn't want to make it seem that he didn't have anything else to do that afternoon and that his only plans were with Hermione. He wanted to make it look like he had a life that didn't have to include either Ron or Hermione in it, and by mentioning that he had a meeting with Charla would make it seem that others needed him as well besides the obvious.

Mulling this thought in his head, Harry didn't know what to say to Hermione. Should he tell her the truth? Harry always felt guilty whenever he lied to her, like right that moment. But he didn't want Hermione to be any more angrier at him for lying to her than she already was, so Harry decided not to tell her. Whatever she didn't know could hurt her, right? Although Harry knew this would haunt his conscience for the next couple of weeks, Harry decided that it was for the best, even after what had just happened quite recently.

"Er, yeah, that's right. I completely forgot about that. It's all right though," said Harry uncomfortably.

"It is?" said Hermione, confusion prevalent in her tone. "Won't Charla be upset with you?"

"I reckon she will be," started Harry, trying not to sound guilty. "I'm hoping she might have forgotten our meeting. But in case she didn't, would you mind not mentioning it to her?" continued Harry, glancing behind him. Hermione looked at him uncertainly. Harry grew anxious with each passing second that Hermione remained quiet while she thought about what Harry had just asked her. Just when Harry thought that he should just tell her the truth, Hermione nodded and smiled at him.

"Oh, all right. I won't bring it up. Promise," replied Hermione.

As the two of them circled around the Quidditch pitch at various speeds and heights, Harry suddenly realized that he shouldn't have been making Hermione promise certain things. After all, it wasn't like she and Charla were on speaking terms, so it wasn't likely that that Hermione and Charla wouldn't speak to each other unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Er, Hermione," started Harry softly, deciding to finally clear the air between him and Hermione. He missed having her to talk to. In a way, Hermione was like his own sounding board. This silent treatment between the two of them had gone long enough, and Harry felt that he should at least try to fix things up between himself and Hermione instead of leaving things be. In the entire time that they were having this first flying lesson, not once did he or Hermione argue, at all, and Harry was now determined to make sure it had remained that way between the two of them.

"Yeah," she replied quietly, as if she was finally relaxed.

"Maybe we should talk about what happened the other night," continued Harry cautiously, suddenly doubting himself. He felt it was strange how he was now being the assertive one. Usually it was Hermione who was pushing Harry to open up more. He certainly recalled her being that way last year. Now it seemed that he had switched places with her.

"You actually want to _talk_ about that?" said Hermione uncertainly.

"Well, if you don't want to," said Harry hastily, but Hermione clutched his shoulder tightly.

"No, no, I want to. I just thought that maybe _you_ didn't want to," replied Hermione.

"Well, I brought it up, didn't I?" said Harry, laughing, and Hermione laughed as well.

"This does feel good again, doesn't it?" asked Hermione.

"What does?" said Harry.

"Us, talking, us laughing again," said Hermione pointedly.

"Yeah, I suppose it does," said Harry, lowering his head. "I didn't realized how good it felt until now. I mean, we actually didn't argue at all when you showed up. I honestly believed that had you shown up, that was what we would have been doing the entire time. But I'm having a good time helping you."

"So am I," said Hermione happily. "Look Harry, can we just forget about what happened? I mean, what you did?"

"I will if you will," said Harry, looking behind him. Hermione nodded.

"Harry, I know that you were only trying to help, but you've got to realize this. I don't always need you to save me. I am a lot stronger than you think, all right?" Hermione looked straight into Harry's eyes.

"I know you are," said Harry, staring right back into Hermione's own eyes. "But I just can't help it. I don't want anything to happen to you." Hermione smiled at him sincerely for the first time since their initial blowup.

"Good to know that I have someone in my life who cares about me that much," said Hermione, her face softening a bit.

"Always know that," said Harry, grinning. Hermione grinned back and as if realizing where they were as she looked around them, frowned slightly.

"You know Harry, I'm not that completely hopeless when it comes to flying," she said, raising an eyebrow at Harry. "It really wasn't necessary to let me fly with you on your broom. I can manage one on my own you know."

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted you to know what it feels like to ride on a room that's actually steady," said Harry with a smirk. Hermione just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Just you wait Harry, once I've gotten the hang of it, I might even _surpass_ your flying abilities," said Hermione smugly.

"Well, I can't wait to see when that day comes. You seem to be taking well to the skies. In the mean time, let's see if you can at least pass the Quaffle back and forth," suggested Harry. Harry flew themselves down onto the Quidditch pitch and allowed Hermione to dismount while he quickly retrieved the ball and flew back to Hermione.

"I can pass the Quaffle too you know," said Hermione as Harry handed Hermione the broom that he brought. She slowly mounted her own broom, a nervous expression on her face now.

"Are you all right?" asked Harry, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Hermione. "It just feels odd now to be riding a broomstick on my own. I suppose I just got used to riding with you."

"Would you rather ride with me again? That is, until you feel comfortable riding on your own?" offered Harry.

Hermione shook her head. "No, no, I want to start feeling confident enough riding on my own, thanks," she said hurriedly. "So, shall we take to the skies again?" Harry smiled and nodded.

After practicing passing for half an hour, and then another half hour devoted to Hermione practicing scoring goals with Harry as Keeper, Hermione slowly but surely flew with less unsteadiness. She would almost fall a few times, and Harry would have to restrain himself from flying forward to help Hermione, but he saw as she hoisted herself back on her broom, Hermione did not want any help whatsoever.

It was nearly dark now, and the two of them decided to stop practicing. After quickly putting away the Quaffle and broomstick, Harry and Hermione made their way back up to the school. They walked in silence, exhausted from practicing.

"Thanks for that," said Hermione softly when they nearly reached the entrance doors. Harry turned to look at her.

"Oh, you're welcome," replied Harry.

"I honestly didn't think this little arrangement was going to work out for us," started Hermione nervously, Harry still looking at her.

"Oh, you mean after..."

"Yeah. But it turned out differently, right?" said Hermione, smiling. "For the best, I think."

"I think so too," said Harry, and as Hermione was about to open the entrance doors, he said hurriedly, "Hermione, wait." She turned around and looked at him curiously.

"What is it Harry?"

"I'd like to apologize for what I did. What I asked Ron to do," Harry started apprehensively.

"It's really not necessary," said Hermione.

"I disagree. You were right. I should have had more faith in you and I should have never asked Ron what I did. For that, I am _truly_ sorry.," finished Harry sincerely. Hermione smiled warmly at him.

"I forgive you Harry," she replied, and with Harry both happy and relieved to finally be at peace with Hermione, the two of them continued their way back up to the school.

Upon arriving for another day of double Potions, Harry was more confident in attending now ever since Hermione had begun to help him more with this particular subject. He actually anticipated concocting whatever potion Snape had in mind that day just to show him that he really was putting in the effort and making an improvement.

At the end of the lesson, when Snape asked the class for a flask of their potion, Harry gladly marched up to hand in his, knowing that he did everything as he was supposed to. Snape reached for Harry's flask and looked at it with narrowed eyes.

"Is my potion to your liking this week?" asked Harry confidently, and Hermione nudged him painfully in the ribs.

"Don't say that!" she whispered fiercely. "That's like an open invitation to insult your hard work!"

Harry ignored her and waited for Snape's response. With a cold tone he replied, "Make sure it stays that way Potter. If not, then your Head of House will surely come and talk to me again concerning you and I'd rather spend as less time as possible discussing _you_ in the first place. Now go."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He and Hermione immediately left and climbed the steps out of the dungeons and made their way across the entrance hall toward lunch. Spotting Ron sitting alone at the Gryffindor table, Hermione started to make her way towards him. Harry hesitated however, because he knew that he and Ron were still not talking to each other. Hermione noticed this and made a gesture with her head.

"Come on Harry," she cajoled, walking back towards Harry, who stayed rooted to the spot. "Once he sees that you and I are speaking to one another again, he'll do the same." Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and started to drag him towards the table. Harry reluctantly followed her.

"But you know how Ron is," argued Harry quietly. "Stubborn to a fault."

"Look who's talking," said Hermione, smirking. When the two of them finally reached the table, Ron looked up, who saw Hermione at first and smiled, since Harry was slightly hiding behind Hermione, then noticed Harry, to which his smile immediately turned into a frown.

"Hello, Ron," greeted Hermione, and Ron resumed smiling at her once more.

"Hello Hermione," said Ron, trying to sound cheerful and looking straight at Hermione. "How was Potions today?"

"Oh stop it Ron," said Hermione, pulling Harry forward so that he was now in full view.

"Stop what?" said Ron, back to frowning once more.

"Ignoring Harry," she said, nodding her head in Harry's direction.

"Isn't that what _you've_ been doing?" retorted Ron, raising an eyebrow.

"Not anymore," said Hermione cheerfully. "And it would be wise that you do the same."

"Why should I?" snapped Ron, glaring at Harry.

"Because Harry can kick you off the Quidditch team if he wants to," said Hermione coolly, and Ron's eyes opened wide with surprise.

"What?" he said angrily, but immediately calmed down. "Well, if _you're_ not going to be on the team, then _I_ won't be either. I'll resign my position as Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team before _anyone_ kicks me off." Now it was Harry's turn to have his eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh don't be silly Ron," said Hermione, sitting down at the table and ladling soup into her bowl. "Of course I'm still going to be on the team."

"But you just said not too long ago that you were going to go talk to McGonagall and tell her how terrible you were at Quidditch and that you were going to quit the team!" said Ron accusingly.

"Yes, I know that I said that, but McGonagall said that she saw potential in me just as she did Harry when she saw him flying for the first time back in our first year and came up with a plan," responded Hermione, and she quickly informed Ron the little arrangement between herself and Harry.

"So let me get this straight," said Ron after Hermione finished, "You help him with Potions, and he helps you with flying lessons?" Hermione nodded.

"That's right," said Hermione, smiling. "If that's all, I think you two should start talking to each other again. There's no reason for you not to." She looked at Harry and Ron expectantly.

"Hang on, do you mean to say that you've forgiven him already?" said Ron, bewildered.

"Yes," said Hermione simply.

"But that was way too short," said Ron, frowning. "Whenever I do something, you don't forgive me that fast."

"That's because Harry actually _apologizes_," said Hermione, smirking.

"As opposed to me _not_ apologizing," snapped Ron.

"Yes, that's right," replied Hermione, still smirking.

"But Hermione-" started Ron, who stopped when he saw Harry take a seat beside him and ladling some soup into his own bowl.

"Music to my ears," said Harry, glancing at Ron and Hermione.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" demanded Ron.

"You and Hermione fighting," replied Harry, smirking as well. "During the time you two weren't speaking to me, I actually missed the sound of you two constantly bickering, if you can believe that."

"No, I can't," said Ron, frowning, "Not after last year when you-"

"You don't know what you miss until it's gone," said Harry, and was surprised to see Ron finally crack a smile.

"Well, if Hermione's already forgiven you, I might as well," he said, slapping Harry on the back.

"It's about time," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"Tell me about it," said Ron, grinning at Harry, "I don't know if I could have stood another minute being friends with _only_ Hermione. I mean, what with the constant nagging on the homework she enforced only on me, and her always mispronouncing Quidditch terms-"

"Ron!" said Hermione, glaring now as she put down her spoon.

"What? It's true!" said Ron, and he and Harry shared their first laugh in what seemed like ages.

Hermione muttered something under her breath before suggesting that they should start heading to their next lesson, which she remembered that she was the only one who had a class and told them that she would meet them later at their next lesson, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Everyone was looking forward to that class, unlike last year when they had Umbridge. She bade them good-bye while she headed to Ancient Runes, while Harry and Ron headed back to the common to catch up. Ron eagerly gave him suggestions about Quidditch just like Dean and Seamus.

Harry was relieved to be sitting next to his best friends again in Defense Against the Dark Arts. While he endured sitting next to Dean and Seamus, it wasn't the same. Sure, Dean and Seamus welcomed Harry when Ron and Hermione were not speaking to him, but Harry always felt left out.

"Hello everyone," greeted Professor Kinsor happily to the class. Everyone happily greeted her back.

"What do you plan on teaching us today Professor?" asked Seamus eagerly, and Harry noticed Lavender Brown glance at Professor Kinsor enviously.

"Why doesn't he ever look at me that eagerly?" she whispered to Parvati Patil, who shrugged.

"Well Mr. Finnigan, I thought we're learn about the Dugbog. Does anyone know what a Dugbog is?" Immediately Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" said Professor Kinsor, smiling warmly like always.

"The Dugbog is a marsh-dwelling creature found in Europe and North and South America. It resembles a piece of dead wood while stationary, though with closer examination will reveal finned paws and very sharp teeth. It glides and slithers through marshland, feeding mainly on small mammals," answered Hermione breathlessly.

"Correct as always Miss Granger," said Professor Kinsor, glowing at her. Ron moaned softly. "Which is why I brought Mandrakes for you all, in case it is needed. Now, upon receiving the Mandrakes from Professor Sprout, I was informed that you are all aware what a Mandrake is, so I needn't worry that you would not know what happens if you do not take the proper precaution."

"Why do we need Mandrakes Professor?" asked Neville nervously. Professor Kinsor looked at him with concern.

"Oh, you needn't worry about a thing Mr. Longbottom," she assured, but Neville still looked apprehensive. "The Dugbog's favorite food is Mandrake. I will release half a dozen in the classroom, and you may use your wands to defend yourself with spells you already know. If you unsuccessful, you may use your Mandrake that I will give you, but once you seize back the leaves of your Mandrake, you will only find a bloody mangled mess owning to the attentions of a Dugbog. Now I must warn you, the Dugbog will do severe injury to the ankles of human walkers. Now, wands at the ready while I go and fetch your Mandrakes and Dugbogs."

Everyone, including Harry, waited apprehensively for Professor Kinsor to return with the Mandrakes and Dugbogs. Heaving a large wooden crate onto her desk, the class drew in a bated breath as she slowly opened the lid after she gave them each a Mandrake, and out jumped half a dozen walking pieces of wood, and they immediately made their way towards everyone's ankles.

Harry saw a fierce looking Dugbog heading straight for Neville, who screamed and hastily threw his Mandrake at the approaching creature, but Neville's aim was extremely off and the Dugbog continued to make its way towards him. Seeing a desk nearby, Neville jumped on top of it.

"Now Mr. Longbottom, come back down," scolded Professor Kinsor, shaking her head, but she didn't seem angry at all. "Retrieve your Mandrake and try again."

"No way!" shouted Neville hysterically. "I don't know about you, but I like my ankles!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were not having much luck either. Harry's own ankles were actually brushed roughly a couple of times by the sharp teeth of a particularly nasty Dugbog that picked him. As it came back to chomp hard onto Harry's ankles once more, who wasn't particularly happy after Harry had kicked it halfway across the room, Harry used as many spells as he could think of to keep that certain Dugbog away. He was finally successful after two tries.

Hermione on the other hand, was shrieking every time a Dugbog came near her, and she clung onto Harry's arm so tight, Harry didn't know which was worse, the near brushes of a bite of the Dugbog on his ankle, or the very tight grip that Hermione had on his arm. Harry didn't find out after he successfully repelled all the Dugbogs that came near him, and pulled Hermione's grip off his arm.

Ron still wasn't having any luck either. He already threw his Mandrake to the Dugbog that picked him, but it destroyed it beyond recognition. His only hope was his wand, which he was waving uncontrollably.

"I need another Mandrake!" screamed Ron as he jumped over a pair of vicious Dugbogs. "I'd really like to avoid having bloody mangled ankles!"

It seemed that Harry was the only one who knew what to do, for as Harry glanced around the classroom, Parvati and Lavender had joined Neville and were on top of the desks as well, screaming at the Dugbogs to get away from them. Dean and Seamus were being cornered by four Dugbogs, waving their Mandrakes at them, but it was no use. The Dugbogs headed straight for their ankles.

"Harry, come on, let's go find a desk we can get on top of!" shouted Hermione over the screams and shouts all over the classroom. Professor Kinsor was going around showing everyone the proper spells they could use on the Dugbogs, but no one wanted to try them out.

"No, let's go help Professor Kinsor," said Harry firmly, as he saw how no one wanted to listen to her. "She needs our help. Come on, these Dugbogs _can't_ be more worse than that Lethifold." Just then a Dugbog came up stealthily and bit down hard on Harry's ankles. "Ow!" Hermione threw him a knowing look.

"There's still a few desks over there," said Hermione, pointing to their right. Harry shook his head.

"You can go and find one," said Harry, muttering a spell that sent the Dugbog halfway across the classroom. "But I'm still going to help Professor Kinsor." Harry started to walk off, and as he did, he heard Hermione sigh loudly behind him.

"Okay, fine. I'm coming with you," she called, running up to catch up with him. As a Dugbog suddenly slithered towards Hermione, she grabbed the nearest thing her hand was near, and it was Harry's own hand. Harry glanced down at it, and for a few seconds, felt a little strange clutching Hermione's hand. He didn't have that much time to dwell on that thought because Hermione quickly withdrew her hand when she noticed Harry looking down at it.

For a few minutes, madness still ensued, for even though Harry and Hermione were helping Professor Kinsor as best as they could, the Dugbogs were still going around trying to do severe injury to any stray ankles. Ron eventually joined them, when he heard Hermione say that he couldn't handle a bunch of pieces of dead wood.

After a while, the rest of the class saw that the Dugbogs were manageable, and soon they all confidently joined Harry, Ron, Hermione and Professor Kinsor in stunning the remaining Dugbogs. By the time it was the end of the lesson, all the stunned Dugbogs were safely back into the wooden crate Professor Kinsor brought them in. After thanking everyone, and praising Harry, Ron, and Hermione, for their immediate assistance, she dismissed the class after assigning them their homework.

Just like every other time they finished their lessons with Professor Kinsor, everyone excitedly discussed what happened. Not surprisingly, Ron and Hermione were arguing.

"You only came to help with the Dugbogs when Harry and I were finally getting a handle on the situation," snapped Hermione, crossing her arms.

"Well at least I came and helped you," retorted Ron, glaring at Hermione. "It looked liked you _still_ needed it."

He suddenly noticed that Harry was smirking at the two of them, to which they both instantly said at the same time, "_What_?"

"Nothing," said Harry amusedly, still smirking. "Still music to my ears," he added, and Ron and Hermione couldn't help but smile and dissolve into laughing along with Harry.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Well, here it is. Another chapter for you all. Jury duty, was, eh, a lot of waiting, and my birthday, was loads of fun! Speaking of birthdays, I noticed that I didn't get that many reviews for the previous chapter, which was a big bummer for me, so I'd like to ask all you fellow readers out there, if you could, _please_, review this latest one. I'll think of it as a belated birthday present. Cause honestly, those reviews are what make me want to update faster, and well, see it this way. I don't get paid to do this, and think of yourselves as my employer, and all your little reviews, good, bad, or as simple as you want them to be, is your way of paying me. I've checked the stats and I know that there are many of you who are reading this fanfic. It won't take that much of your time, and I will really appreciate them, really! Okay, I'll stop ranting now. Now, I hope you'll like this chapter. It's a bit longer than the others, in fact, I think it's the longest thus far, and well, you'll now know somewhat for now why the fanfic is called what is it. Well, just a sneak peak. _And_, she's baaack... Enjoy!**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

**THE CAVE OF DECEIT**

When it came time to having Transfiguration on Tuesday, everyone was still talking about their last Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. As Professor McGonagall marched into the room, she immediately noticed the low excited murmur of her students and actually cracked a smile.

"There's no need to ask what you lot are talking about," started Professor McGonagall, eyeing them all. "From what I've heard, our newest professor has been doing a splendid job so far, which I am very glad to hear. Unlike _last_ year." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stifled a laugh. It was no big secret that she did not like their last professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"It's been brilliant so far!" said Seamus enthusiastically. Lavender, who sat near him, rolled her eyes in disgust.

"And I hope it _stays_ that way," she said sternly. Looking straight at Dean, she added, "Mr. Thomas, kindly come here and hand back the homework- Miss Patil, please take this box of tarantulas- don't be silly, Mr. Weasley, they won't hurt you- and hand one to each student-"

Harry turned to see Ron cringe and lowered down in his seat. Hermione shook her head and sighed. Dean handed back Harry's essay. To his immense relief, he saw that he had gotten an A.

"Right, everyone, I want you to listen closely- Ronald Weasley, if you do that to that poor spider again then I am afraid I will have to put you in detention. Just because you have a particular disliking for these creatures does not mean you have to do what you were doing to it," scolded Professor McGonagall, and Ron muttered something under his breath.

After she continued to lecture the class about what they were supposed to do with the spider, with only which Ron said the only thing good to do to spiders were to get rid of them, _permanently_, which unfortunately for Ron Professor McGonagall had heard and assigned him detention, Harry's mind wandered to yesterday, when it felt strange to be clutching Hermione's hand. Now that he had time to really dwell on it, Harry pondered why he felt so odd at the feeling he got from a seemingly harmless incident.

Before he knew it, he heard Professor McGonagall announce that it was time for them all to pack up. Hermione threw Ron another look of disgust when he told Hermione to drop his spider along with hers back into the box Parvati was passing around.

Besides his Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Harry was actually looking forward to their next lesson, which was with Hagrid for Care of Magical Creatures.

"I wonder what Hagrid has in store for us next," said Ron, peering nervously at the Forbidden Forest. "I hope it'll be as pleasant as the last one."

"If Hagrid is still willing to listen to me, then it should be," quipped Hermione, but Ron still looked unsure.

As the three of them made their way outside, they met Luna and Ginny along the way, who were talking to each other, and only stopped when they noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ginny, who obviously didn't know that Hermione and Ron were back to talking to Harry again, only greeted the two of them while she ignored Harry.

"Ginny, it's all right, things are fine between the three of us," said Ron, and Ginny's face immediately softened, although she threw a suspicious glance toward Harry and looked to Hermione for confirmation.

"Ron's right for once Ginny, we are speaking to one another again," assured Hermione.

"Oh, sure, turn to _her_," said Ron sarcastically, "Can't even trust your own brother."

"I stopped trusting _you_ when I was five years old," said Ginny, glaring.

"What happened when you were five years old?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Ron told me that if I were to drink this potion he concocted, that I would be able to fly. Turns out, my feet were stuck to the floor, even when I took my shoes off. Mum was furious at him."

"No surprise there, Ron was never good at brewing potions," said Hermione coolly, and everyone laughed except Ron, who was now doing the glaring.

"Fred and George were the ones who gave me the instructions," retorted Ron, and everyone continued to laugh.

"There's your mistake then," said Harry, grinning, "Never trust those two if you can help it, even if they mean well."

"I still think Ronald is excellent at brewing potions," said Luna, and immediately all eyes were on her.

"How would you know?" said Hermione, raising an eyebrow at her. "You haven't had a Potions class with us."

"I just do," Luna answered simply, and Harry saw Ron actually smile at her, but when he noticed that all eyes were back on him, he immediately stopped.

"Hello everyone," said a voice behind them. It was Charla Tanner, who had a smudge of earth on her nose. Only Harry greeted back to her. "Pleasant day, isn't it?" Hermione, along with Ginny and Ron, scowled at her. It was obvious that they still hadn't forgiven her for what happened at their Quidditch practices.

"It's cloudy and cold," said Hermione, still scowling.

"It isn't pleasant anymore ever since you arrived," said Ginny coldly.

"I see that I am not welcome at the moment, so I will be leaving now," said Charla, and she turned to leave. Harry came forward and held her back.

"Charla, wait," said Harry, ignoring everyone's surprised look. "You don't have to go."

"Harry!" scolded Hermione, with bewildered looks from Ron and Ginny.

"Look, I know things between us as a team haven't been exactly perfect, but if we want to keep that Cup, we need to at least get along," said Harry, looking round at the team members who were present.

"Easy for you to say Harry. She wasn't trying to knock you off your broom," snapped Hermione angrily.

"I am leaving now. It's obvious I'm not wanted," said Charla, shrugging out of Harry's grasp.

"No, really, Charla, I think we can really work this out," argued Harry, but Charla started to walk away.

"Now's not the time. Besides, aren't you three late to your Care of Magical Creatures lesson?" Hermione gasped and turned around. Sure enough, it looked that their entire class was waiting for Hagrid to arrive. "I'll talk to you later Harry." She waved good-bye, while Harry quickly waved back and followed Ron and Hermione towards the forest, where Hagrid emerged a few seconds later.

"If _Charla_ hadn't shown up, we wouldn't have been late!" whispered Hermione angrily as the three of them made their way toward the front of the class.

"If she hadn't told us, then we wouldn't have made it at all!" pointed out Harry.

"He does have a point you know," said Ron, while Hermione just groaned in defeat.

"Hello everyone!" greeted Hagrid happily. Only the Gryffindors greeted him back. "Well, I've got more exciting things to show you at this lesson. If you'll follow me, I'll gladly show you what I have in store!" Hagrid led the way towards the Forbidden Forest. Probably thinking back to the time when Hagrid showed them the harmless Augurey, no one was as hesitant to follow him this time around.

As they walked deeper into the Forest than last time, a few people were staring to get worried. Sunlight was beginning to become scarce, and Harry grew anxious along with the rest of his classmates.

"Er, Hagrid, what is it that you want show to us today?" asked Ron cautiously, looking around them with eyes darting about.

"Just look through there, and you'll see it," replied Hagrid, pointing through a thick gathering of bushes. Since no one seemed to want to step forward, Harry sighed and was the first one to push aside the pointy branches of the bushes, for looking through wasn't helping them see what Hagrid wanted to show them. Many of the branches poked and pulled at his robes, making it hard to pass through. Hermione soon followed after him. Ron eventually came forward.

"I hope we aren't going to die once we see what Hagrid has in store for us," muttered Ron quietly.

"Ron!" scolded Hermione, glancing back at him. "Hagrid could hear you you know!"

"Good, maybe then he'll finally see how terrified we really are when he brings these things to class," said Ron exasperatedly.

"Quiet you two. I don't think you want to upset that thing," whispered Harry fiercely, who had already reached the end of the bushes. When Ron and Hermione joined him, Hermione opened her mouth to gasp, but Harry saw this and placed a hand over her mouth. "Shh!"

"Why did we have to go through there?" said the irritated voice of Malfoy behind them. "This better be worth it! I swear, I got scratches all over my arms and legs!"

"Shut up Malfoy!" said Harry, glaring at him.

"Don't tell me to shut up Potter," replied Malfoy angrily. "I can talk whenever I want, wherever I want, so-"

"If you want to live, then you'll do what I say," said Harry, nodding with his head. Malfoy frowned at him in confusion, and was about to open his mouth to protest when he finally laid eyes on what Harry, Ron, and Hermione were now staring at.

"What the bloody hell is that?" demanded Malfoy, his mouth open in shock. The rest of the class had finally joined Harry and the others, and they too were whispering nervously, afraid to wake up whatever it was that appeared to be sleeping.

"That Malfoy, is a Erumpent," said Hagrid loudly, and Harry grew nervous. The creature that laid before them was stirring slightly.

"A _Erumpent_?" shrieked Hermione loudly, and everyone scowled at her. "Sorry," she added, lowering her voice.

"What's with you lot? You don't need to whisper!" boomed Hagrid, and the class cringed with worry. The Erumpent had opened one of its eyes.

"Oh yes we do!" said Neville, eyeing the Erumpent with anxiety. "If we don't, we'll wake it up for sure!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, why would you not want to wake it up?" said Hagrid, confused. He strode over to where he kept the Erumpent enclosed in a pen. "Come on Eustice, time to wake up!"

"Hagrid, don't!" said Ron, taking a step back.

"Don't what Ron? I didn't go through all the troubles to getting an actual Erumpent here at Hogwarts from all the way from Africa just for you lot to watch it sleep. No, you are going to see what it looks like awake!" Hagrid pushed all the students forward, which was no feat for Hagrid. Since Harry was up front, he was unfortunately the closest to the creature.

Seeing it up close, Harry took in what was before him. The Erumpent was a large, gray beast who looked quite powerful. It looked like it weighed a ton. Thinking back to his earlier school days before he came to Hogwarts, Harry saw that the Erumpent looked like a rhinoceros. It had a thick hide, a long sharp horn on its nose, and a long rope-like tail.

"Now, can anyone tell me what a Erumpent is?" asked Hagrid eagerly. Though Hermione's eyes were locked on the Erumpent, she still raised her hand. "Yes, Hermione?"

"The Erumpent has a thick hide that repels most charms and curses," started Hermione, still talking softly. Upon hearing this, many people gasped.

"If that thing attacks us, then how are we supposed to protect ourselves?" demanded Malfoy angrily, although he didn't raise his voice too high.

"The Erumpent will not attack you unless sorely provoked, and considering the history you have with provoking certain creatures, it would be wise for you to follow my warnings for _once_ Malfoy," said Hagrid, raising an eyebrow at him. "Should Eustice charge at you, the results are usually catastrophic." Watching Malfoy, it actually looked like Malfoy was actually going to listen to Hagrid, for he looked absolutely terrified at the moment. Hagrid turned his attention back to the rest of the class. "Now, anything else anyone would like to add about the Erumpent?" Hermione raised her hand once more.

"The Erumpent gives birth to only one calf at a time," continued Hermione nervously. "It's horn can pierce everything from skin to metal, and contains a deadly fluid which will cause whatever is injected with it to explode." Gasps erupted throughout the class once more and everyone immediately took a step backward.

"No need to worry, come on now!" said Hagrid, pushing the students forward once more. "The only time I'd be concerned is if you were male Erumpents during a certain time during the year. Their numbers aren't that great, another reason why it was so hard for me to get one of these here. Males frequently explode each other during the mating season. Just like the African wizards who encounter it more, we need to treat them with great caution."

"No need telling us twice," said Ron, eyeing the Erumpent fearfully.

"Aren't their horns, tails, and the Exploding Fluid all used in potions?" asked Hermione softly.

"Yes they are Hermione, though they are classified as Class B Tradeable Materials," answered Hagrid. "Now, if you lot are all ready, who wants to meet Eustice?" The class gasped and took many steps backward.

"I think we can meet him fine just the same _very_ far away," said Ron, still walking backwards.

"Malfoy, put that away," said Hagrid, and Harry turned to see what Malfoy had. It was his wand, and it was pointed steadily at the Erumpent. "There's no need to get that out. You're safe."

"I'm not taking any chances," sneered Malfoy, not lowering his wand.

"Malfoy-" started Hagrid, but then someone broke out screaming.

"Something bit me!" yelled Neville, and he started running around. Malfoy, who was distracted and did not hear what Neville had just said, thought that the Erumpent was attacking and shouted a spell towards the Erumpent. The spell did not hit Eustice. It actually hit the pen which enclosed him, breaking it down. Startled by the noise and the spell, the Erumpent started digging its feet in the ground angrily and lowered its head, horn aimed right toward the class.

"Malfoy, what did you do?" said Hagrid angrily, but his anger soon turned to worry when he saw that the Erumpent was starting to charge at his class. "Everyone get out of the way!" he shouted, and the entire class scattered throughout the Forbidden Forest.

"Which way do we go?" asked Ron, whipping out his own wand. "Do you know where we're at?"

"I haven't a clue," said Hermione fearfully, taking out her wand as well. "This part of the forest looks unfamiliar to me. What about you Harry?"

Harry also decided that having his wand ready where they were now lost in was the best thing that they could do at the moment. He frantically searched around for Hagrid, but for someone who was his size who should have been easy to spot, was nowhere in sight.

"I have no idea where we're at either. Where's Hagrid when you need him?" said Harry, still searching for Hagrid. Hearing a loud grunting noise approaching, Harry whipped around and saw the furious Erumpent heading their way. He grabbed Hermione, who was nearest, and started to pull her away with him. "Ron, come on!" Ron saw what caught Harry's attention and immediately followed Harry and Hermione.

"Try climbing a tree!" shouted a voice from above. As Harry looked up to see who it was, he, along with Ron and Hermione were surprised to see Neville clinging to a branch overhead on a tree. Harry looked around for some trees that he, Ron, and Hermione could climb up, but then he noticed red, bright eyes hidden among the branches. From those threatening eyes came loud, piercing screeches.

"I don't think I want to be with whatever's up in those trees either Neville!" shouted Ron, and Neville looked around him, noticed what was hidden among the branches next to him, and he screamed in terror and fell out of the tree.

"Neville! Are you all right?" asked Hermione, running over to him. He was rubbing his back painfully.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said slowly, grimacing, but soon his grimace turned back to horror. "But I don't think we'll be fine just standing around here. Run!" Harry turned around and saw the Erumpent still angrily charging.

Being distracted by a group of Slytherins, the Erumpent charged straight into the tree Neville had just fell out of moments earlier, and its horn pierced the trunk. Creamy fluid was dripping down the trunk, and seconds later the tree exploded, the noise echoing loudly throughout the Forest.

Harry looked for Neville, who was now far away screaming. "Neville, wait!" he shouted, but Neville kept running on fearfully.

"What _we_ need to do is to keep running!" said Ron, and Harry and Hermione followed him.

"Ron, do you know where you're going?" said Hermione, looking around.

"As long as it's _far_ away from that thing, I'm fine!" said Ron, looking back at her.

"But Ron, in case you forgot, there are probably more worse things in this Forest than that Erumpent. We need to be careful where we're going!" warned Harry, and Ron slowed down.

"Ha! I got it!" yelled a voice nearby. It was Malfoy. Thinking he had actually casted a spell that finally stopped its rampage, Malfoy actually slowly walked up to it, waving his wand around triumphantly. "That wasn't so bad at all. Thanks to _me_, you are all now safe." A few Slytherins cheered him on. Malfoy saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione watching him and smiled smugly at them.

But as Harry turned his attention to the Erumpent, he soon realized that the Erumpent wasn't dead, or at least stunned. It looked to be resting, probably tired from all the charging it did, and while it looked dead or stunned by the way it was laying down on its side, it slowly started to stand back up. Malfoy, whose back was to it, did not see this and continue boasting about how he had taken care of the situation.

"Malfoy," said Harry, staring at the Erumpent, "I think that you need to step away from that thing."

"What, so you could take credit for saving the day again? No, I think not. This one's mine Potter, and there is _nothing_ you could do about it. Once I find that brainless oaf and inform him of my triumph, he will tell the Headmaster and Slytherin will surely win the House Cup this year!" said Malfoy, sneering at Harry.

"Malfoy, for once, just listen to me! If you want to continue living again, then you'll do what I say. Slowly walk away," said Harry through gritted teeth. Malfoy still refused to listen to him.

"No way Potter. This is my chance to show, once and for all, that-" Suddenly the group of Slytherins, who a few moments ago were cheering him on, were now retreating and screaming in fear. Malfoy slowly turned around, only to be facing the Erumpent, who was just a few inches away. It did not look happy.

"Hey! Over here!" shouted Harry, trying to get the attention of the Erumpent. "Come on guys, help me out!" he said, turning to Ron and Hermione, and they too started to call as loudly as they could. The Erumpent however, did not pay them any attention and slowly made his way towards a horrified Malfoy. Not seeing the tree root protruding from the ground behind him, luckily for Malfoy, he tripped over it, falling down out of danger's way when the Erumpent lowered its head to charge at Malfoy. Missing Malfoy completely, its horn once again pierced the trunk of the tree whose tree roots Malfoy tripped on. As the Erumpent struggled to take its horn out, another loud explosion occurred, with the screams of a retreating Malfoy soon following.

"Come on, we need to get out of here too!" said Harry, grabbing Hermione again. "It won't be long before that thing breaks free!" As the three of them weaved through the Forest, a familiar face was seen nearby, but it was one that Harry did not expect to see at that time. It wasn't anyone who was in their class. No, the majority of them must have either managed their way out of the Forest or had gotten lost. It was none other than Charla Tanner.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione suspiciously. "You're not supposed to be in here."

"Neither should you," said Charla coolly. "Aren't you supposed to be with the rest of your class?"

"You mean you've seen them?" said Harry, releasing his grip on Hermione's arm and taking a step forward towards Charla.

"Yes, right before I came in here," replied Charla calmly. "They looked rather pale and frightened, muttering something about a monstrous creature charging at them."

"Yeah, that was the Erumpent. Hagrid was showing one to us, and well, things just got out of hand. We got lost," said Harry, sighing.

"Was Hagrid not taking the proper precaution to ensuring the safety of his class?" asked Charla, and Ron and Hermione immediately started to protest.

"He did take proper precaution!" retorted Hermione angrily. "It was Malfoy who was at fault!"

"Yeah!" said Ron heatedly. "He took out his wand and blasted away the pen that was safely holding the Erumpent."

"All right, all right, there's no need to yell," said Charla quietly. "Especially in a place like this."

"You never answered my question," said Hermione, raising an eyebrow. "You already know why we're here. How about you? Why are _you_ here?"

"Not that it' really any of your business, but if you really must know-" started Charla, but Hermione hastily interrupted her.

"Not any of our business?" repeated Hermione, mouth slightly agape. "Maybe it's not odd to _you_, but it's not considered normal to be casually walking around in the Forbidden Forest all alone. You know as well as I do that students aren't allowed in here."

"But you're in here," said Charla smugly. Hermione's eyes narrowed in disdain.

"We have permission by a teacher to be in here," answered Hermione smoothly.

"As do I," said Charla, smirking. Hermione looked very skeptical.

"From _who_?" demanded Hermione, crossing her arms.

"Hermione," started Harry in a warning tone, but Hermione ignored him.

"No, if she has a legitimate explanation on why she's here, then I'd like to hear it," said Hermione firmly. She stared at Charla expectantly.

"The reason why I'm here is because I'm doing extra credit work for Potions class," answered Charla confidently. Hermione still looked unconvinced.

"So you wouldn't have a problem with me asking Professor Snape about this so-called extra credit, then?" asked Hermione, smirking. Charla shook her head slowly.

"No, not at all," said Charla, still confident.

"All right, that's what I'll do, first thing, when I see him," said Hermione smugly.

"Okay, now that we've cleared all that up, why don't we continue searching for a way out?" suggested Harry, stepping forward and placing himself between Charla and Hermione, who in their argument were taking a step closer to each other and were so close to each other now that he was afraid that they would do something that they would later regret.

"Yeah, that would be nice," said Ron, looking around them fearfully. "I don't like how we've managed to come to a more creepier part of the Forest." Ron was right, as Harry looked around them as well. The silence was unbearable, and when there was a noise, it came from something that they knew they wouldn't like to come across. As if remembering where they were again, Hermione too looked fearful and her face softened a bit.

"Well, let's keep walking, shall we?" said Hermione, who placed her hand on Harry's shoulder, who turned to look at her.

"Yeah, that sounds good," said Harry, who started to follow after Hermione.

"You're going the wrong way," called Charla after them. Harry stopped walking. Hermione just kept walking.

"Hermione," said Harry, walking to Hermione and holding her back. "You heard what Charla just said. We're going the wrong way." Hermione didn't look like she cared one bit .

"So? Since when did you start believing everything she says?" said Hermione stubbornly.

"Since when has she ever lied to us?" retorted Harry. Hermione frowned. Suddenly she walked past Harry and back up to Charla.

"Which way do we go then?" said Hermione in a cold tone.

"Not the way you were going. I've been that way, and I don't think you'd like to go that way. There were a lot of spiders over there," said Charla.

"S-spiders?" stuttered Ron, eyes going wide.

"Yes. _Loads_. Some were bigger than the ones we usually see," replied Charla.

"Gigantic spiders? Over there?" said Hermione skeptically. "Right. Well, I think we should still go _that_ way."

"No bloody way!" said Ron loudly.

"Ron's right," started Harry, and Hermione turned to look at him. "I remember now. If we go down that path, then that would lead us straight to the lair of Aragog-" Harry paused. He didn't want anyone, particularly Charla, who he thought was an okay person, but he hadn't gotten the chance to really know her, and so he didn't know if he could trust her yet, and letting her know that he'd already been in the forest and knew about Aragog was not wise.

"Aragog?" said Ron and Charla at the same time, although Ron was terrified while Charla sounded curious.

"Who's Aragog?" she pushed, looking eagerly at Harry.

"Not anyone you'd like to meet," said Ron, laughing nervously, at which Harry threw him a glare.

"No one important," said Harry hastily. "Look, why don't you show us how to get out of here? We are going to be in trouble if we don't show up soon." To his relief, Charla nodded.

"All right, I'll show you the way," started Charla, and Ron let out a sigh of relief. "But first, I need to get something."

"For what?" said Hermione suspiciously.

"The extra credit for Potions of course," said Charla, nonsurplussed.

"Well, can't you do that_ later_?" asked Ron, who was now searching the ground for some reason. "I don't like staying in here too long."

"I don't either," agreed Harry. "Maybe you can get it later. We really need to get going."

"I can't, this is the only time that I can get it," said Charla somewhat desperately. "Please, Harry?" she begged, and Harry sighed softly.

"Well, all right," said Harry, and Hermione opened her mouth in surprise.

"Harry, if we don't find a way out of here, with her help or not, we are going to be late for Herbology. I'm pretty sure our Care of Magical Creatures class is over by now. Professor Sprout won't be too pleased with us when we arrive late!" said Hermione angrily.

"I don't think she'll mind today," said Charla, smiling. Hermione frowned at her.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"Professor Sprout is ill today," answered Charla, and Harry and Ron frowned as well.

"Ill? But, I don't think we've ever had a teacher ill before, well, not counting Lupin, but then we had Snape substitute then," said Ron.

"So Herbology class is canceled then?" said Harry, and Charla nodded.

"Class can't be canceled," said Hermione stubbornly. "Class has never been canceled!"

"Never say never," said Charla. "We heard that it was a last minute thing, and no one was available to substitute for Professor Sprout."

"Wait, don't you have Herbology when we have Care of Magical Creatures class?" said Hermione, suspicion all over her face.

"I already told you, we have no Herbology lessons today!" said Charla exasperatedly. "That's why I'm here and not over at the greenhouses."

"Right," said Hermione skeptically.

"You can ask that red-haired girl if you like, since it's pretty obvious you don't believe me," said Charla, smugly.

"You mean my sister Ginny?" asked Ron.

"Yes, her. We are in the same class. You can ask her yourself whether we had Herbology lessons or not," continued Charla.

"I'll be sure to do that as well," said Hermione, narrowing her eyes.

"Now, about getting out of here," said Harry, impatience in his tone.

"Yes, we will do that, as soon as I get what I came for," said Charla.

"But what about Herbology," said Hermione anxiously.

"Look, if you're _that_ worried that you'll get in trouble for being late for Herbology lessons, even though I have told you that we haven't any today, in the _very_ slim chance that I am wrong, which I am absolutely sure that I am not, you can just tell Professor Sprout that it was entirely _my_ fault that you were late, all right?" offered Charla impatiently. "I will take _all_ the blame." While Harry and Ron looked at Charla in both surprise and appreciation, Hermione wasn't, but at least she did not argue anymore.

"Shall we be getting on finding whatever it is you're looking for?" said Harry, and Charla nodded and smiled and started walking, with the three of them following her. Hermione lagged behind, while Harry was right behind her.

The path that Charla was taking was an entirely new one, and while it wasn't the one that led to Aragog's lair, Harry still felt uneasy as he quickly followed Charla, who was walking at a steady pace. He would glance behind him several times to see if Ron and Hermione were keeping up, and would stop a couple of times when he turned and saw that Hermione was not behind them, but she would emerge a few seconds later from behind a tree, muttering about the low branches snagging onto her robes.

"Harry," Hermione whispered a few minutes later, hurrying to walk in stride with him, who slowed down a little bit, "I'm getting a bit worried."

"Charla said she would take the blame, remember?" said Harry, glancing at her.

"No, I'm not referring to that. The thing I'm more worried about is what we could possibly run into in here," she said, voice still low. It was getting to the point where Charla had led them all so deep into the forest, that the sunlight that was once scarce, was now no more, and Hermione reached into her robes and took out her wand. _"Lumos!" _The tiny light was just enough to let them see where they were going.

"Good idea," said Ron, who still had his wand out but was not lighted. He also muttered _"Lumos," _and Harry decided that the more light there was to see, the better, and so he followed suit. Charla however, did not have her wand out, even though she was leading the way.

"Er, Charla, don't you want to have your wand ready as well?" suggested Harry, and Charla looked back at him and shook her head.

"No, it's all right. You three already have yours, so I see no need to," she replied.

"Oh, all right," said Harry uncertainly.

"Harry, what if we run into those centaurs again?" asked Hermione fearfully a few seconds later. "You know as well as I do that we aren't exactly on their good side."

"When were we ever?" said Harry, laughing slightly. "Let's just keep as quiet as possible. That should be no problem, as long as we're not as loud as you were when you were purposely trying to get them to come to us." Hermione just nodded.

Charla did not slow down one bit. Just when Harry thought she had finally reached her destination, a faint growling was heard nearby.

"What was that?" said Ron, his wand shaking slightly. "Harry, Hermione, did you hear that growling too?"

"It's nothing," said Charla, who continued to trek on forward.

"It doesn't _sound_ like nothing," retorted Ron, wand shaking more now.

"But in case that it's not, just have your wand ready," advised Harry, and Ron nodded and laughed nervously. He then called out softly to Charla, "Are you sure you don't want to have your wand out Charla?"

"I'm _sure_," said Charla, slightly irritated. "Now just keep quiet and follow me."

But a few seconds later, the growling, which was only faint, not too long ago, grew louder and louder.

"Is it just me, or does that growling sound strangely familiar?" asked Hermione softly. Harry listened closely. Now that Hermione had mentioned it, the growling did sound familiar, but from where?

"No, it's not just you Hermione," answered Ron, eyes wide open, who Harry saw had stopped suddenly. Standing a few feet away was a monstrous dog with three heads, its three pairs of rolling eyes staring at them, noses twitching, mouths drooling, their yellow fangs that looked as menacing like the time Harry, Ron, and Hermione first laid eyes on it five years ago.

"It's Fluffy," squeaked Hermione, who had grabbed onto Harry's arm, shaking slightly. "Harry, it's _Fluffy_!"

"Yes, I can see that," said Harry, gulping, "And I'm afraid it can see us." Harry was right. Staring right at them were six pairs of eyes. Their growls were now thunderous seeing as to how close they were now.

"What do we do?" said Ron, panicking. "What spell can we use?" Fluffy slowly started to make its way towards them, the drool dripping just a few inches where they were standing.

"Oh, calm down," said Charla, who walked up right next to them and pulled something out of her robes. It was a flute. She put it to her lips and started to play a haunting tune that seemed to make Harry fall asleep as well. Instantly, Fluffy's eyes began to droop. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased. Pretty soon it was tottering on its paws and fell to its knees, slumping down to the ground, fast asleep. She continued to play the flute until they were safely far away from the wandering creature. When they were far away, they could hear it stirring once more, thundering around looking for them, but they knew they were far enough for it not to spot them or smell them out.

"Where did you get that?" asked Ron, relaxing now, and pointing to Charla's flute.

"I keep it with me at all times," replied Charla, stuffing it back into her robes.

"Why is that?" asked Hermione, who tried not to sound too suspicious.

"I just like playing the flute," replied Charla, shrugging. "My grandmother taught me how to play it years ago. Now, let's continue on, shall we?" Ron started to thank her, as did Harry, and Hermione only muttered a small thanks after Harry nudged her with his elbow.

"I could have done that," said Hermione softly, loud enough for Harry to hear as they all quickly walked away from the sleeping beast and continued to follow Charla.

But Harry wasn't the only one to hear Hermione, for Ron suddenly muttered, "But Charla did, and you didn't, thanks to her quick thinking." Hermione threw a vicious glare at him.

"It's not like I carry around a flute with me at all times like she does!" snapped Hermione angrily. She then watched Charla suspiciously again. Harry saw this.

"What is it now Hermione?" he asked.

"Don't you find it strange how she knew how to put Fluffy asleep? How did she know? No one's supposed to know that except Quirrell, Dumbledore, Hagrid, and ourselves," said Hermione, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, that is a bit odd, but I'm not one to question her, not after she saved us back there!" said Ron. "Now come on, we're lagging behind." Harry and Hermione exchanged a look before continuing their way through the Forest.

As the four of them hurriedly made their way, the eerie noises echoing loudly, glowing eyes that belonged to unknown sources, another new sound could be heard approaching them.

"Oh no," groaned Ron, who stopped walking to listen closely. Everyone followed suit. No longer heard throughout were the sounds of breaking twigs and rustling leaves, but the distinct sound of something carving a path through the thick trees. Branches were breaking again, at a steady pace.

"What could it be?" breathed Hermione, peering through the thick trees. "It sounds like something big. It's moving somewhere over there!" pointing to their left. The four of them stood there waiting, wands prepared. Harry glanced at Charla, who strangely look bored. There was a strange rumbling noise and then silence.

"It's probably nothing," said Charla, sighing.

"That wasn't the case last time!" said Ron, shivering.

Then, to their left, came a sudden blaze of light, and it was so bright that they had to shield their eyes.

"Harry!" said Ron, and Harry flung his arms down. To his relief, he saw that it was Mr. Weasley's car, with one of its headlights broken. "I never thought I'd see the day when we'd see this thing again!" he added, grinning. They all moved slowly towards it, emerging into a clearing.

Like the last time they had seen it in here, it was standing empty, the forest turning it wilder. More scratches were on the sides of the car, dry mud smeared all over. It still looked to be trundling around the forest on its own.

"What exactly is that?" inquired Hermione, a disgusted look on her face. "It's all covered in mud!"

"What state do you expect it to be in wandering around in here?" said Ron, irritated. "It's not going to be spotless and shiny, that's for sure."

"It's Mr. Weasley's car," answered Harry, when he saw that Hermione still looked confused as to the origin of the new arrival.

"I guess you won't be needing to save us again, right Charla?" said Hermione, crossing her arms.

"I didn't say I was, now did I?" she retorted shortly. "Come on, we're wasting time." Harry and Ron gave one last look to the familiar car, with Ron even stepping forward and patting it lightly before following Charla and Hermione.

Just when Harry thought he could not walk any further, for it seemed like they had been walking for more than a couple of hours, Charla finally stopped, but before Harry could sigh with relief, her stopping didn't necessarily mean that she had finally reached her destination. It could have only meant that she had stumbled upon something that came to her attention, but he turned to look at Ron and Hermione, and they were usually the ones who noticed if something was wrong.

"Are we there yet?" asked Ron irritably. He was waving his wand around listlessly, the light emitted from it dancing around.

"Yes," said Charla simply, before preceding to walk once more, pushing aside a large prickly bush that laid before them. Harry quickly followed her. He could hear Ron and Hermione doing the same.

As Harry pushed aside the prickly bush, the thorns scratching into his hands, he stumbled over a few jagged rocks protruding up from the ground. The trees grew thicker here and made it hard to see ahead, as if harboring a secret that they wanted to conceal forever. He glanced up to see where Charla had gone to, and suddenly stopped walking. Ron and Hermione, who were not looking where they were going either, bumped into Harry from behind.

"Hey, why did you stop?" demanded Ron, coming from behind him and glaring.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked immediately, coming from the other side. They both glanced to see what Harry was looking at and gasped loudly.

They had come upon a sparse clearing, with a hill of a sort that led upward. There were still a few trees, but they seemed to be enveloping something, as if they were shielding it from any eyes to look upon it. Even with the light from their wands, Harry still had to peer carefully to see if what laid before him was indeed real and not something concocted from his imagination from being in such an impressionable place.

As Harry continued to walk right toward it, a large opening could now be seen, and he quickly realized what it was that they were approaching. Right in front of them loomed a monstrous looking cave, with an entrance so big, the inside of it so dark and deceptive, it looked like it would swallow them whole had they decided to walk into it.

"Come and have a look!" said an excited voice, and Harry snapped out of his trance looking at the cave and saw Charla running up to him. "It's really fascinating inside!" she added, a little too eagerly.

"I don't think we should go in there," said Ron, his eyes gawking anxiously at the cave. "Who knows what could be in there!"

"_I_ know, and let me assure you, there is _nothing_ to be afraid of Ronald," said Charla, sighing. "Now come on Harry, come and have a look!"

"No, said Hermione firmly, stepping forward. "Why do we need to go in there for? We only agreed to come with you because you supposedly need to get something for the extra credit you need for Potions class. There's no reason to delay and go in there."

"Yes there is," said Charla coldly. "What I need is in there," she added, pointing behind her at the cave.

"Well, why don't _we_ just stay out here and wait for you, while _you_ go in there and get whatever it is that you need?" suggested Ron, laughing nervously.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" said Charla, nodding her head in the direction just behind them.

Harry listened closely, and apprehension overtook him now. Not too far away were the approaching sound of hooves. The forest floor was trembling.

"Oh no!" whispered Hermione, her eyes wide from horror. "Harry, it's _them_! They're heading this way!"

"Who's _them_?" asked Ron, looking around them wildly. "What's that noise?"

From where they were standing, Harry could make out around twenty centaurs heading right towards them, their bows raised and loaded, pointing straight ahead.

"The source of those voices were headed in this direction," said a chestnut-bodied centaur, who Harry remembered was named Magorian.

"Once we find those to which those voices belong to, we shall get rid of them," said a wild-looking black centaur, and Harry recognized this one as Bane. "They do not belong here."

Everyone, including Harry, glared severely at Charla, who did not look distressed at all.

"Come on, we need to go in there and wait for them to pass. We'll be much safer in the cave then out here for them to shoot at us with those arrows," urged Charla quickly. Harry looked to Ron and Hermione for their response, but they were looking fearfully at the approaching centaurs, who were not too far away now.

"We are getting close now," said another voice, and Harry turned to Charla.

"All right, we'll follow you," replied Harry, following Charla, who had already started to make her way towards the cave. He glanced back to see Ron and Hermione not moving from their spots.

"There is _no_ way that I am going in there!" said Hermione, even though she was looking behind her anxiously. "Who knows, maybe when they see us, they won't hurt us."

"Or, maybe when they see us, they won't hesitate to start shooting their arrows at us!" said Harry, looking to see if the centaurs were any closer. Unfortunately, they were, and when Hermione opened her mouth to say something, an arrow flew so close to her that it caught at her still sleek brown hair as one of the centaurs obviously spotted her and aimed right for her. Hermione let out a terrified scream and threw her hands over her head, which only resulted in her dropping her wand in the process.

"Harry, in here, _now_!" called Charla, but Harry ignored her pleas and headed back for Ron and Hermione. The other centaurs were now aware of their presence and were bellowing their approval and laughing raucously. Echoing all around them were the sounds of their wild, neighing laughter, the pawing of their hooves too unnerving. Ron, who still had his wand, was shaking so much now that the light from it was dancing all around. Harry bent down and scooped up Hermione's wand, thrusting it into his robes.

"Hermione, Ron, come on, move!" shouted Harry as he reached them. Ron hastily made his way towards the cave, but Hermione downright refused to move. Either it was her being stubborn to do anything that Charla wanted her to do, or she was too frightened to move. Whatever the reason, Harry did not care, and so he grabbed Hermione's arm and started to drag her away from the charging centaurs.

"You are not going anywhere!" bellowed the centaur known as Bane. "We know who you are, and we have not forgotten what you have done the last time you were in here with that other foul human!"

"We aren't here to cause any trouble!" shouted Harry over the sound of the pawing hooves. "We just got lost and we are trying to find a way out!"

"Nonsense! You are so deep in the Forest that you cannot possibly be lost. Those who've reached _this_ far cannot be lost. Anyone who has made it this far without getting hurt must know their way in here!" said Magorian. The other centaurs murmured in agreement.

Harry saw out of the corner of his eye that Ron had managed to make it safely to the cave with Charla, who were peering fearfully for them hidden in the shadows of the cave. The centaur who shot an arrow at Hermione earlier made his way towards him and Hermione.

"Shall I finish the job?" he asked, turning to Bane, who eagerly nodded his head.

"Yes, especially this one. She was the one who led that foolish human into the forest last year. She deserves to die," he added disdainfully.

"_NO_!" shouted Harry, shielding Hermione with his body. "No one deserves to die under these circumstances, especially of all people her."

"Are you saying that you are willing to take her place then?" asked Magorian, narrowing his eyes at Harry.

"Harry, _no_!" screamed Hermione, desperately trying to wretch her way out of Harry's grasp.

"Hermione, I'll handle this," said Harry through gritted teeth as Hermione continued to wriggle desperately.

"So, you are saying..." asked Bane, eyes also narrowed.

"If that is the only option, then _yes_, I will take her place," said Harry without hesitation, and Hermione screamed. Magorian now took a hold of Hermione, who now started to have tears rolling down her cheeks.

As the centaur who missed Hermione with his arrow earlier lifted his bow to Harry's chest, aimed straight for his heart, Harry was in utter disbelief. All those Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons, and he was going to be killed by someone which he had no prior knowledge of learning how to deal with in a situation like this. He glanced back at the cave to see Ron's face distorted in helplessness. Charla on the other hand, had an unreadable expression on her face that Harry could not place. At last he looked straight at Hermione, who continued to have tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. Bane suddenly yanked his wand out of his hand, and Harry helplessly dropped both of his hands to his side.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, sobbing, "You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do," said Harry, who actually gave her a little smile. "For _you_, I'm willing to do anything." Hermione suddenly stopped sobbing and smiled back.

"Then you'll understand why I have to do this," she whispered, and as Harry frowned in confusion, Hermione actually managed to wriggle her way out of Magorian's grasp and grabbed Harry's wand from Bane.

"Hermione, _don't_!" shouted Harry, but Hermione would not listen.

_"Incarcerous!" _she shouted, pointing the wand at the centaur who had his bow aimed at Harry. She then repeated the same incantation to Bane and Magorian, who were still too shocked from Hermione's actions that they didn't have time to act.

Ropes were flying out of midair like thick snakes and wrapping themselves tightly around the three centaur's torso and trapping their arms. They all gave a cry of rage and reared onto their hind legs and attempted to free themselves. The other centaurs charged.

"Run!" said Harry, grabbing Hermione's hand. She handed Harry's wand back to him, who also started to shout_"Incarcerous!" _at those who started to charge at them. Harry reached into his robes and handed back Hermione's own wand to her, who continued to shout the same incantation.

"Where do we go?" asked Hermione as they dodged a tottering centaur who started to fall after being binded.

"The safest place to go right now is that cave Hermione, as much as you don't like the idea," said Harry, who was keeping an eye out for any arrows coming their way. They had managed to dodge four so far.

"I'm willing to do anything that'll keep us _away_ from them!" said Hermione, and so they made their way to the cave where Ron and Charla were still hiding.

"Get them!" shouted Bane, who managed to escape the ropes. "Kill them _both,_ now!" Harry and Hermione ran as fast as they could, and just when they thought that they would die from sheer exhaustion from the running, the sound of hooves that were so close now that Harry could feel that they were at their heels, had ceased abruptly. Harry and Hermione didn't bother to look back but kept on running to the cave.

"Stop!" he heard Magorian shout. "We cannot go there. It is not wise to venture forth into that place."

"But we must get them!" shouted Bane angrily. "They do not deserve to live, especially now."

Harry and Hermione finally managed to reach the cave, panting heavily.

"Are you two all right?" asked Ron, coming forward, who looked so horrified at that moment. "I thought you two were done for!"

"If you had _listened_ to me in the first place, then you two wouldn't have gone through that," said Charla, sighing and crossing her arms. Hermione just glared at her.

"Come back out here humans!" shouted Magorian, who stayed with the other centaurs at their spot some fifty feet away or so from the cave.

"What, so you can just shoot us with those arrows more easily?" shouted back Ron. "I don't think so."

"You are in much more danger in there than out here," continued Magorian, who Harry saw actually looked worried.

"Not too long ago, you wanted us to be killed, so why should we believe you?" said Harry skeptically.

"Many have gone mad in there," replied Magorian, his tone calm. "It is not wise to enter any more than you already have."

"But if we come out there, you'll kill us for sure," said Ron, peering out cautiously. "I don't know about you, but I'd take going mad than going away for good."

"Fine, suit yourselves. Your fate is already not so good just from being in there. To remain in there is a fate worse than death," said Magorian gravely, as he started to walk away. The other centaurs started to follow, except Bane.

"I suppose Magorian is right," he said, smiling at them smugly. "Even if we are not the ones who will personally see to your demise, you're as good as dead being in there. Good-bye." After a few minutes, they were gone. Hermione peered out, but Ron pulled her back.

"Are you mad? Don't go sticking out your head, especially right now! It could just be a trap. They're trying to make us think that they're gone, and when we come out, that's when they'll charge and shoot us down dead with those arrows!" said Ron, eyes darting outside anxiously.

"Honestly Ron, I was just checking. Besides, what about what they said?" said Hermione, frowning as she glanced around at the cave. If it hadn't been for their wands, they wouldn't have been able to see a thing in front of them.

"You're actually going to believe the word of creatures who were more than willing to kill you than _myself_?" said Charla in disbelief.

"I never said that!" said Hermione, indignantly.

"You didn't have to," said Charla, glaring.

"Enough! We need to decide on what to do now," said Harry loudly. "Either we go out or stay here."

"Both options don't sound good to me," replied Hermione.

"Well we obviously cannot go out right now," said Charla, raising an eyebrow. "They are obviously setting a trap. There is absolutely nothing in here that could harm us. They were only saying that rubbish about many going in mad here to fool you into making it easy for them to kill you should you decide to go out right this moment."

"Charla, if there really was nothing wrong with this cave, then why would the centaurs simply not come charging in here to get us then?" asked Hermione, crossing her own arms. "If this cave really is harmless, wouldn't it have been easier for them to come in here and get us?"

"Look, if you want to march on out there and have an arrow come straight for you, then go right ahead. I've been in this cave long enough to know that there is absolutely nothing in here that's any more dangerous than those murderous centaurs. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get what I came for!" Charla turned on her heel and walked further down into the cave. How she knew where she was going without her wand out to show her the way, Harry did not know.

"What do we do now?" asked Ron, slightly panicking. "You have to admit though, if Charla did not show us this cave, we would be dead by now."

"We'll follow her," replied Harry, and Hermione looked at him, surprised.

"We _are_?" said Hermione, frowning. Harry nodded.

He glanced up to see that Charla was nowhere to be seen from the light emitted from their wands. Ron was right. If Charla hadn't led them to this cave, the centaurs would have found them with nowhere for them to hide. He was starting to get worried about her. Even if Charla came off as someone who definitely knew how to take care of herself, he still wanted to make sure she was all right.

"Yes, we are. Now come on. If we hurry, we might be able to catch up with her." Ron nodded, while Hermione just remained silent and followed Harry.

Their footsteps echoed loudly as the three of them made their way cautiously forward. Each step that they took made it impossible for them to move about quietly. Harry wondered how he did not notice this when Charla walked away. Besides their loud footsteps, that was the only sound they could hear, and in a way, it was as unnerving as the approaching sound of thundering hooves.

The passage they were walking along was littered with animal bones of various shapes and sizes. Harry saw Hermione and Ron eyeing them fearfully. He hoped that there really wasn't anything in here that could be as bad as the centaurs like Charla said, but that was only wishful thinking where they were at the moment. Harry realized that it was a good thing that any movement could be heard loud and clear. Should anything sneak up on them, they surely would hear its approach. They suddenly came upon two passages that led into two different directions.

"Which way do we go?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I personally don't think we should split up," replied Ron. "Who knows where each one leads. If we stick together, at least we'll still be together no matter where they lead."

"Yeah, I agree with Ron," said Harry. "The best thing to do right now is stick together." Hermione nodded. They decided to take the passage on the right. It was wider than the one on the left, which looked like it got smaller and smaller when they peered down through it from where they were standing.

As the three of them continued making their way through the passage, which seemed to go on forever, something ahead of them could be heard running. Harry, who was in front, felt Hermione grab onto him suddenly.

"What was that?" whispered Hermione, her hand clutching tighter and tighter. "Harry, did you see what that was?"

"No, it was too far ahead to see," said Harry, glancing back at her and Ron. They both had their eyes locked forward and narrowed.

"Maybe we should turn back," said Ron, shaking slightly. Harry just noticed that the temperature in the passage must have dropped because he felt himself shivering, but not from being nervous about what laid ahead, but because it was really cold in there now. He especially didn't like that fact that even with the lights emitted from their wands, the darkness that surrounded seemed to be getting more darker, if that was even possible.

"OW!" shouted Ron loudly, and Harry and Hermione jumped up in surprise and jerked their heads back to see what had happened.

"What is it?" asked Hermione nervously, peering at Ron, who was rubbing his head.

"Are you all right?" said Harry, walking towards Ron, who nodded.

"Yeah, I just bumped my head on one of these protruding rocks hanging from the ceiling," said Ron, who continued to rub his head. Harry continued to lead the way forward, with Hermione following close by.

"I think we're reaching the end of this passage," said Harry softly after they had walked for twenty minutes or so. "The opening to it seems to be getting wider." As they hurriedly made their way forward, they saw that Harry was right. At the end of the passage was a part of the cave that seemed to be as enormous as the Great Hall.

"Do you think something lives in here?" said Ron, looking around them with eyes wide open. "I mean, this place certainly looks big enough."

"Let's hope not," said Harry, who too was scanning their surroundings. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when he glanced to his right. Charla seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and was now standing right in front of him.

"Charla! Where did you come from?" said Harry, looking at her incredulously. "I didn't hear you approach!" Charla just smiled at him.

"Was that you that we heard running ahead of us earlier?" asked Hermione, her nervousness apparently gone now that Charla was with them once more. Charla shook her head slowly.

"No, I haven't been running in here at all. Nor would I want to. If you take a look around, there are various boulders and rocks all over that one could easily trip on while running. And the fact that I still do not have my wand out, it would not be wise to do so, is it not?" Charla just smirked at Hermione. "And to answer your question Harry, I have been in here the entire time. I saw you three approach and decided to join you. Isn't this cave simply wondrous? I could spend hours in here!"

Harry was going to ask Charla once more about not hearing her approach since she didn't answer that question, but there was something that had caught his eye. He wasn't the only one. Hermione suddenly pointed it out as well.

"Hey, take a look at this stuff on the ground," said Hermione, bending down slightly and taking a closer look. Harry started to feel uneasy, for what was all over the ground looked oddly familiar, and to his horror, Harry suddenly realized that it looked exactly like the sand he received in a satchel over the summer.

As Harry bent down as well, shining his wand all over the place, he saw that every inch of the cave floor was covered with the sand that had the powdery quality to it that sparkled with the light that hit down upon it from their wands. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw that Hermione was bending down closer to the sand. He reached out and pulled her back, frightening her slightly.

"We need to get out of here, _now_," ordered Harry firmly. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"What? Why? Harry, look at the sand. It looks so pretty enough to touch," said Hermione softly, and she slowly bent down once more toward the ground, her fingers outstretched. Harry immediately grabbed her hand and clutched it tightly.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" agreed Ron, who too was reaching out to touch the sand. Harry immediately blocked him.

"Hermione, Ron, do you remember me telling you about that dodgy sand over the summer?" asked Harry quickly. Hermione and Ron nodded slowly, and as if they were hit with the sudden realization, the two of them gasped and looked down at the ground in horror.

"Oh no, is this the same sand that lures you to touch it?" Hermione said, eyeing the sand anxiously.

"That's exactly what it was doing right now," said Harry, also eyeing the sand.

"Bloody hell! The same one that makes you have horrible hallucinations?" said Ron, who too was looking down at the ground fearfully. Harry nodded.

"Which is why we all need to get out _now_, come on," urged Harry, "And please, whatever you do, do not _touch_ anything. I don't know about this cave, but I trust anything that has this sand inside of it is not safe as well." Hermione and Ron did not hesitate one second. Harry started to make his way back the way they came from, but suddenly noticed that Charla was no longer with them. "Wait a minute, where's Charla?" Ron and Hermione looked around them with their wands.

"Where did she go? She was just with us a minute ago," said Ron, frowning. Hermione however, looked ready to leave the cave.

"I knew that this was a bad idea to come in here," she said crossly. "Come on, let's go. I feel uncomfortable just _standing_ on this stuff." She grabbed Harry's arm, but Harry hesitated.

"No, not until we're _all_ out safely," said Harry, who started to make his way forward to search for Charla.

"Harry, if she wants to stay in here, then let her!" said Hermione shrilly. "In the meantime, why don't we just go and wait outside of the cave for her. Once she see that we're gone, she'll follow us."

"Hermione, maybe she left before I told you what we're standing on. She might not know how horrible it really is," argued Harry as he continued scanning the immensely large cave. He didn't have to go any further however because she suddenly appeared once more, but Harry wasn't as surprised like last time. As she drew closer to Harry, he saw her quickly slip something inside of her robes.

"There you are!" said Ron, who approached her. "Now come on, let's go!" Charla looked at him confused.

"What? You're all _leaving_?" she said, looking at Hermione accusingly.

"Charla, it's not safe being in here," said Harry, and Charla continued to look more confused.

"Harry, I told you, it's perfectly safe in here," said Charla, rolling her eyes. "I've been here numerous times and nothing horrible has happened to me. Now quit acting so paranoid!"

"Charla, we are standing on some dangerous stuff," said Harry, pointing to the ground. Charla looked down and then back up, still confused.

"What? You mean this sand? There's nothing wrong with this stuff," said Charla, who started to bend down and outstretched her fingers to it. Ron jumped forward and yanked her hand just inches before they touched it.

"Are you off your head? Don't touch it!" yelled Ron, and Charla angrily yanked her hand back.

"Why the bloody hell not?" she asked, glaring at Ron.

Harry immediately started to inform Charla what they were standing on, and even after she was told everything that Harry went through during the summer after touching just a handful, Charla still looked unconvinced.

"Oh, come on Harry. What are the odds of this stuff being the same exact sand that you touched? This sand probably just looks like it," said Charla, who looked down.

"Better safe than sorry, that's what I say," said Ron, raising an eyebrow.

"Please Charla, just leave it be," said Harry, and Charla sighed heavily.

"Oh, all right," she replied, and Harry and Ron sighed in relief.

"Did you get what you came for?" asked Hermione through gritted teeth. Charla nodded and patted the front of her robes.

"Yes. Now, let's head back to the castle," she said sweetly.

"_Finally_!" said Ron happily.

Harry raised his wand high to see where they were. Hermione and Ron followed suit. As he peered through the darkness, he finally spotted the passage which they came from.

"Come on, this way guys," said Harry, walking forward.

"Hey!" screamed Ron, and Harry heard a loud thud from behind him.

"Ron, get off me!" shouted Hermione, and Harry whirled around. What he saw made his stomach lurched with dread.

"Ron! Hermione! Get up! Now!" screamed Harry, but it was too late. Ron looked like he fell over, knocking Hermione down as well, and so the both of them had landed onto the sand. Ron and Hermione remembered what they were lying on and stood up immediately, but Harry saw that they had some of the sand sticking to their hands and face.

"Hey, where it did go?" asked Ron, who was about to wipe the sand off with his robes. Hermione was about to do the same thing, but the sand was gone from her hands and face as well.

"It dissolved into your skin," answered Harry fearfully.

"Oh, suddenly I don't feel so good," said Ron, his face contorted in nausea.

"Why is everything starting to get all blurry and turning dark?" asked Hermione, rubbing her eyes. She and Ron threw their hands all around, and all Harry could do was stand there, helpless. How could he have helped them, knowing what laid next? wondered Harry.

"Bloody hell, my hands and face are stinging! Aargh!" screamed Ron in agony.

"My head, it, it hurts so bad!" yelled Hermione. "It's as if a million claws are trying to rip it open!" She and Ron screamed in pain, which was echoing so loudly throughout the cave it could have woken up the dead.

"Who is that talking?" asked Ron, shaking his head. "Harry, is that you?"

"Wait a minute, I can see again!" said Hermione, rubbing her eyes once more. "And the pain is gone from my head. Although my hands and face still sting."

Strangely, when Ron and Hermione were talking, they weren't facing Harry and Charla. In fact, they had their backs to them.

"Harry, Hermione, why are you standing in that green, hazy mist? Where did they come from?" asked Ron, frowning.

"Yeah, Harry, Charla, why are you standing in that stuff?" asked Hermione, and Harry noticed that she and Ron were not talking to them directly at all, but in completely opposite directions to no one.

"Why are you two see through?" continued Ron, narrowing his eyes. "You look like ghosts!"

"And why does your voices have an echoing quality to it?" asked Hermione, confused. She reached out to touch whoever it was she was talking but quickly withdrew her hand. "Harry, why did my hand just go right through you? And why is it warm?"

Harry ran forward, placing a tentative hand on Hermione's shoulder. He started to shake her softly.

"Hermione, listen to me. What you're seeing is not real, okay? Do not believe anything that whoever it is that you are talking to . They're not real!" urged Harry desperately. Hermione ignored him, looking past him.

Harry decided to see if Ron was more responsive, but unfortunately, he was the same. As Harry looked at him and Hermione hopelessly, Ron suddenly looked angry.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me about you and Harry? I thought I was your friend?" demanded Ron, looking past Harry as well.

"Ron, listen to me, please! Do not believe a single word!" yelled Harry's into Ron's ear, but he continued to ignore him.

"Hermione, if that's how you really felt all along, you should have just told me!" continued Ron, and then, as if finally seeing Harry for the first time standing right in front of him, pointed his wand straight at Harry's head.

"Ron, what are you doing?" demanded Harry, slightly shocked. "Put your wand down, now."

"No Harry, not after what Hermione told me. She and I belong together more than you and her ever will!" he said, eyes wide open and laughing. Harry turned to look at Hermione, who he saw was quickly approaching Charla, who was staring at her in bewilderment.

"I can't believe that you are Harry are together," he heard her say, and he frowned in confusion as he was retreating backwards from Ron and his wand. "Especially since you two hardly know each other! I mean, Harry and I have known each other since we were eleven! He and I make much more sense! We know each other more than the two of you! I'm sorry Charla, but you and Harry will not do. You will put him in danger. I can't let that happen." Hermione suddenly pulled out her wand as well. Charla peered down at it uneasily.

"Hermione, why did it take you so long to tell me? Oh well, it doesn't matter. When I get rid of Harry, we can make up for lost time," said Ron maniacally. Harry couldn't believe what he and Hermione were saying, but at the same time remembered what he went through and knew that it wasn't their fault why they were acting the way they were acting. Even though, it still was hard to accept that either Ron or Hermione wanted to finish off him and Charla.

"Harry, you should have told me that you were ready for a relationship straighaway. Because if you did, you wouldn't have wasted your time on _this_ person!" said Hermione angrily as she pointed her wand right between Charla's eyes, and Harry could hear Charla whimpering softly.

By retreating, Harry was now standing fearfully next to Charla. He knew that Ron and Hermione were not in the right state of mind, even though, the two of them were determined to finish them off. He also knew that they simply couldn't take out their own wands and do harm onto them.

"Hermione, Ron, listen to me, _please_," begged Harry, stepping forward. He felt Charla hold him back but he shrugged her off.

"Harry, they're off their head!" she yelled hysterically. "Come on, let's try to make a run for it! I know the way!"

"No, not _without_ them!" replied Harry, and Charla stared at him incredulously.

"What? Harry, we can get out of here and get help! That's the only way!" said Charla, who started to retreat towards the passage that led back out to the Forest.

"I don't trust them being left all alone. Who knows, by the time we get help and come back here, they might finish each other off. I couldn't live with myself if that happened!" said Harry firmly. He turned to face Ron and Hermione.

"_We're_ as good as dead just standing here!" screamed Charla, but Harry ignored her.

"Ron, Hermione, _please_, just listen to me. This is me, Harry, the _real_ Harry. What you thought the fake Charla and I had said were all false. Right now I am telling you that what you thought we had said were all _lies._ Please, just trust me on this one," pleaded Harry.

"Harry?" said Hermione softly, looking at Harry in confusion.

"Yes, Hermione, _this_ is the real me, please believe me. Would the real Harry have said what you heard not too long ago?" begged Harry, shaking slightly from anxiety. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, as if studying him. Just when it looked like she too was going to point her wand at him, she suddenly lowered it and jumped forward, nearly knocking Harry down as she enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Oh Harry! It's _really_ you!" she said, her eyes shiny. Ron slowly made his way forward towards him. As Hermione released him from their hug, Harry let out a huge sigh of relief as Ron finally lowered his wand as well.

"Ron, do you still want to finish me off?" asked Harry nervously. Ron shook his head and finally let out a smile that reassured him.

"Not anymore!" said Ron, but his smile was immediately replaced by the same nauseated look he had earlier. "Everything's getting blurry and dark again!"

"And my face and hands are stinging again!" screamed Hermione. "Why is there something scratching my head?"

"Hey! I can see again!" shouted Ron, his eyes wide open. "Wait, where did all the green, hazy mist go?" It was now Harry's turn to run forward and envelope Hermione in a hug, relieved that the worst was over. He reached over and patted Ron heartily on the back.

"Glad to have the two of you back to normal!" said Harry happily, grinning widely. Ron and Hermione grinned back.

"Thanks for not leaving us," said Ron, smiling sheepishly. "I honestly don't know if I would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed."

"I couldn't leave you two in that state, no matter what the consequences," said Harry, and Hermione smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you so much Harry," she said, hugging Harry once more, but less tightly. "You saved us once more."

"Like I told Hermione when I chose to sacrifice myself instead of her to the centaurs, for you guys, I'm willing to do anything," replied Harry sincerely. Ron grinned, while Hermione looked like she was going to cry.

"The same goes for me," said Hermione, holding back the tears.

"And me too mate!" quipped up Ron.

Harry looked around the cave for Charla, who he saw was standing uncomfortably near the entrance of the passage. When she saw that Harry spotted her, she looked away quickly. He couldn't believe that Charla wanted to leave Ron and Hermione earlier, but then she and the others weren't that close and understood that she was only panicking and that the only thing that she thought was the right thing to do was get help. Harry slowly approached her. When Charla noticed that Harry was standing right next to her, she finally looked at him.

"So, erm, is everything all right now?" she asked meekly, and Harry nodded slowly. Ron and Hermione made their way towards them.

"You want to show us the way out now?" he asked, and Charla nodded. She glanced nervously at Ron and Hermione, who narrowed their eyes at her. "Lead the way." Charla quickly started to make her way through the passage without another word, their footsteps echoing loudly just like before.

The four of them hastily made their way through the passage in silence. Just once, Harry thought that he heard someone running from behind them. He glanced back to see Ron and Hermione hurrying him forward, and Harry did as he glanced down to see the littered animal bones. He wondered if any of those bones belonged to anyone that went mad and died in there, just like the centaurs said earlier. He now wouldn't have been surprised if that had been the case.

Harry could now see that they had reached the end of the passage and were getting close to the opening of the cave that led toward the outside into the Forest.

"Almost out," said Harry quietly, and he heard Ron and Hermione sigh with relief. Charla continued to trek forward in silence. When they all reached the opening, Charla slowly and cautiously peered out. Harry thought that this was useless, considering the fact that she still didn't have her wand out to see what laid before them, and so he stretched his hand forward to give Charla light.

"Oh, er, thanks," said Charla, smiling slightly. He and Ron peered out cautiously as well.

"Do you think they're gone?" whispered Ron. Harry shrugged.

"I guess now is as good as ever," said Harry. "We certainly cannot stay in this cave. I'd rather take my chances out there then in here." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"The sooner the better," she whispered as she started to make her way forward, peering cautiously out as well.

"Right, let's get to it then?" said Ron, leaning forward. Harry was the first one to take a step outside of the cave. He scanned the sparse clearing with his wand and looked down the hill. The trees that seemed to envelope the cave were blocking part of where he could see.

"They could still be out there," said Charla quietly as she stepped out. Harry was torn. Should they take a chance by spending the night in the cave, where anything was possible of happening, or head back straight into the Forest, which they could have run straight into the centaurs and most likely more?

"And maybe they're not," snapped Hermione as she quickly ran out of the cave. "We need to do something quick. Who knows what could suddenly appear with us all out in the open like this."

"Well, we most certainly cannot stay in there!" said Ron, who left the cave in a hurry as well.

"We need to follow one of the paths back to the castle," said Charla. Ron immediately started to make his way toward the one they had used to reach the cave.

"No! If those centaurs are still nearby, they could be waiting for us on that very path. They would be expecting us to use the same one. We need to use a different path. I know just the one," said Charla hastily. Ron and Hermione looked unconvinced.

"Well, what do you say Harry?" said Ron, rounding on Harry.

"Oh, er," started Harry, glancing at Charla. Should they listen to Charla and use a new path? What if she led them to more danger? Even though Harry knew that it wasn't intentional of Charla to lead them to a cave that was dangerous, she didn't know what that sand did, what if she unintentionally led them to something or someone that was yet another threat? But if they had stuck to the same path, what if the centaurs were really waiting for them? Harry's head started to hurt, not unlike the pain he went through when he touched the deadly sand.

"Harry, it's really late. We could be standing bait!" said Hermione shrilly.

"Well, I guess we should take the new path," replied Harry, who rounded on Charla. "This new path doesn't lead to anything bad does it?" Charla shook her head.

"No, not at all. Now come on, let's go!" Charla ran down the hill and weaved to the left, pushing aside some gnarled branches. "Come on!"

Harry quickly followed her down the hill, glancing back at the monstrous looking cave, the mouth of it which still looked like it could have eaten them alive. Ron and Hermione were hastily following him.

"That is one place I am sure to never walk into again," vowed Ron when the sight of the cave could no longer be seen as the trees hid it from view as the four of them made their way down the new path.

"Yeah, same here," agreed Harry.

Unlike when they had made their way into the Forest, which had so many distractions, Harry was both surprised and relieved that nothing was in their way when they were leaving. Not once did they run into Fluffy or even Mr. Weasley's car, nor anything else that would have caused them any amount of trouble. Everyone still remained quiet, and Harry wasn't surprised. Ron and Hermione nearly wanted to finish them off, and Harry figured that that was on Ron and Hermione's mind at the moment.

Charla was true to her word. The new path that they had taken didn't lead to anything dangerous, save for a few branches that scratched their faces. By the time the four of them were finally out of the Forbidden Forest, it was already dark, but since the Forest hardly gave them any sunlight in the first place, their eyes were used to the darkness by now. Harry, Ron, and Hermione still kept their wands lighted. Charla continued to lead them, even if they knew where to go now.

Harry turned to look at Hermione, who was glancing anxiously at the greenhouses. They were the only ones still out on the grounds, as far as he could see from the light from their wands. Just as they passed the greenhouses, loud footsteps could be heard coming up fast from behind them. Harry immediately turned around, while Ron kept looking forward, Hermione made her way behind him, and Charla kept on walking.

Whoever it was who was approaching them was soon coming into the light, their footsteps growing louder and louder. Harry could feel Hermione clinging onto his arm.

"Why did you all stop walking?" said Charla, who obviously noticed that they had stopped and walked back to them. "The more we stay out here, the more likely chance we'll get caught and get in trouble. I'm sure Miss Granger wouldn't want that." Before either Harry or Hermione could say something, whoever it was who was approaching them finally came into the range of the lights emitted from their wands. To Harry's immediate relief, the looming figure of Hagrid came into view. Relief was prevalent over his face, his eyes shiny.

"_There_ you three are," said Hagrid, sniffling. "I thought something bad happened to you lot. Malfoy told me that the Erumpent got yeh!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed, glad to finally see a familiar friendly face.

"Since when did you start believing what Malfoy says?" said Ron.

"I asked the class, and it looked like he was the only one who saw you last," said Hagrid, who then started to peer curiously past Harry. Charla was lingering away from the light emitted from their wands. "Who's that?" he asked suspiciously. Charla slowly stepped forward so that she could finally be seen.

"Hello, Professor Hagrid!" greeted Charla enthusiastically. Hagrid had an odd look on his face.

"Hello, Charla," said Hagrid, who seemed to be uncomfortable now. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just showing my friends the way out of there," said Charla, pointing behind them to the Forbidden Forest.

"Since when are you friends with them?" Hagrid said, narrowing his eyes.

"That's what I'd like to know," said Hermione, narrowing her eyes as well.

"Since she led us out of the Forbidden Forest, that's when," said Ron loudly. "And, leading us safely into that cave when those bloody centaurs wanted to kill us."

"That cave made us _mental!_" protested Hermione heatedly.

"_Cave_? What cave?" demanded Hagrid, eyeing them all suspiciously.

"The cave with the dodgy sand," replied Ron, eyes wide.

"You four have been in the Cave of Deceit?" said Hagrid, his eyes growing wide as well. "_When_? How did you lot actually get in and out of there in one piece? And what's this about centaurs wanting to kill yeh?"

Everyone avoided looking at Hagrid instantly. Harry wanted to tell Hagrid what happened, but as he glanced to see if anyone would speak up first, it appeared that no one still wanted to explain, so Harry decided to break the silence.

"We just came out of the Cave of Deceit. Is that what's its really called?" began Harry slowly.

"Yes, and it's called that for a reason," replied Hagrid darkly.

"We're aware of that now," continued Harry, who tried not to remember what just happened back there, but that was pointless. An incident where he was almost killed by his best friends wasn't something easy to forget. "Charla helped us with getting in and out safely."

"_Safely_?" scoffed Hermione, rolling her eyes. "The sand in there made us want to hurt people with lies. How does that qualify as _safely_?"

"But we're here now, no harm done, aren't we?" said Ron pointedly. "All thanks to Charla."

"Miss Tanner helped you out?" said Hagrid, raising a bushy eyebrow. Only Harry and Ron nodded. "I see."

"She knew where she was going," added Ron happily.

"As opposed to others not knowing," said Hermione crossly. Ron only smirked at her.

"And the centaurs?" pushed Hagrid. "What about them?"

"We, er, ran into them," said Harry quietly. "They recognized Hermione and I, and well, let's just say they wanted us to pay for our misdeeds. You know, with bringing Umbridge in there."

"By wanting to _kill_ yeh?" roared Hagrid angrily. "I know those ruddy centaurs aren't right in the mind sometimes, but..." Hagrid looked quite troubled at that moment. "But, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised , especially not with what they did to Firenze last year."

"But luckily Charla was there," said Ron, grinning.

"We know Ron!" hissed Hermione angrily. "We heard you the first hundred times!"

"It wasn't a _hundred_!" retorted Ron.

"Certainly seems like it!" retorted back Hermione.

"Anyway," interrupted Hagrid loudly. "Miss Tanner, how did you know the way exactly to the Cave of Deceit? It's not that easy to find yeh know. And didn't you run into anything that could have strayed you from the path that leads to it?"

"Yes we did Professor Hagrid," answered Charla calmly. "But it was no trouble at all. All we stumbled upon were a turquoise car and a drooling dog." Hagrid suddenly broke out into a small grin.

"You ran into _Fluffy_?" he blurted out eagerly. "How's he doing? I haven't seen him in weeks! I've been meaning to-" Hagrid suddenly stopped, for Harry noticed that Hermione was throwing him a look. "Oh, er, I mean to say..." Hagrid's eyes darted about nervously.

"You mean to say he's yours?" said Charla, the suspicious one now. Hagrid feverishly shook his head.

"No, no, of course not," said Hagrid, who was slightly turning red. "I go into the Forest a lot, and I've come across that dog numerous times, and I decided to name it. No, don't own anything in there at all!" he finished, rather too enthusiastically. Hagrid laughed nervously.

"Of course you don't," said Charla softly.

"What I do or do not own isn't what's important right now," said Hagrid, raising his voice slightly. "What is important is why _you_ thought it was all right to take these three in there. You know that students aren't allowed in there!"

"Yes, I'm very well aware of that," replied Charla calmly. "But if you want to question my reasons for going into the Forbidden Forest, you can talk to Professor Snape. He can confirm it." Hagrid sighed heavily.

"And we had nowhere else to go when those murderous centaurs showed up!" spoke up Ron. "There was nowhere else to go!" he repeated.

"If Miss Tanner here truly knew where to go, then she should have taken you elsewhere," said Hagrid who looked upset. "Or better yet, why didn't you three just send up red sparks with your wands? In that way, I could have come and got yeh! Then we wouldn't have you three getting distracted by following this girl into that dodgy cave. No one in their right mind should go in there!"

Charla looked at Hagrid with a steely and cold stare. Harry really didn't like how she was looking at Hagrid, who was not at the least perturbed.

"Sorry Hagrid," said Hermione softly. "I guess we were so distracted by the escaped Erumpent that we weren't thinking clearly. We _never_ should have followed Charla under no circumstances." Charla immediately turned her cold stare to Hermione.

"I can see that my taking the time to help you was a complete waste," said Charla angrily. "The next time you get lost in there, don't come running to me for help!" She quickly turned on her heel, but Harry reached out and held her back.

"Charla, wait!" he said, but Charla wriggled out of his grasp and turned to face him.

"No, Harry. I actually thought that you were all decent enough people, but it turns out that you three are nothing but ungrateful souls who only used me to get out of danger's way and once we were, you want nothing more to do with me and turn against me!" shouted Charla infuriatedly.

"Hey, _I_ never said anything to imply that I was ungrateful!" said Ron loudly, glaring at Hermione. "In fact, I'll let you know that I am eternally grateful for leading us into safety!"

"Ron, didn't you hear what Hagrid just said? We should have just sent up red sparks. Following her almost got us killed by the centaurs and don't even get me started about the sand!" Hermione stared at Charla accusingly.

"Harry, what do you think? Who's right?" said Charla suddenly, rounding on Harry. His mouth was slightly agape.

"Oh, er, I'm, I'm not sure," began Harry, his eyes wandering nervously back and forth between Hermione and Charla, who were staring each other down.

"Either your on my side or hers," continued Charla, crossing her arms. "Who's it going to be?" Harry glanced nervously again at Hermione and Charla, who looked ready to kill each other.

"Well, you know whose side I'm on," muttered Ron softly, looking straight at Charla but avoided glancing at Hermione, but unfortunately for him, Hermione heard.

"No surprise there!" snapped Hermione, her face turning a deeper shade of red. "Since when have you ever been on my side?"

"It's pretty hard to ever be on your side, considering the fact that you are _wrong_ most of the time!" said Ron lividly.

"Like right now!" said Charla, who suddenly and finally took out her wand and pointed it straight at Hermione, whose eyes grew wide in alarm. Harry saw this coming and instinctively took out his own wand before her. Hermione took out hers as well.

"Now listen here, _all_ of yeh," began Hagrid, who stepped forward, blocking them from getting dangerously closer then they were, "This is getting too far!"

"Put your wand down," said Harry, slowly making his way in front of Hermione.

"I can see whose side you're on," said Charla, slightly smirking.

"I'm not on anybody's side," said Harry calmly, who didn't exactly have his wand pointed directly at Charla, but still had it raised forward. "I just don't want anyone to get hurt, that's all." Charla looked unconvinced.

"It's no big secret that you two are rarely out of each other's company," replied Charla, and Harry frowned at her in confusion.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked, still frowning.

"What I mean by that is that you wouldn't want anything to happen to your _precious_ Hermione, given all the time you are in each other's company, even if she is wrong," replied Charla coolly. Hermione pushed her way past Harry and furiously pointed her wand at Charla's head.

"At least Harry had enough decency to want to stick around and help those in need! You may have had the _brains_ to save us from the centaurs and the cave, but you most certainly did not have the _heart_ to stay and help Ron and I! You only wanted to save your _own_ skin!" finished Hermione, her wand shaking uncontrollably.

"_I_ just wanted to actually be the first one to _save_ Harry for once, not unlike you two, who always seem to _need_ rescuing. Pathetic, I'd say. Kind of makes you wonder, doesn't it? Smart girl, like yourself, always _needing_ to be rescued by Harry. You're just probably so _desperate_ for his attention and you being so helpless and in trouble all the time is the _only_ way you can get his attention, that's all there is to it, isn't it Hermione? Because he certainly isn't paying attention to you for your looks. They're not even _that_ good to begin with," retorted Charla, smirking intensely.

Just as Hermione was about to open her mouth to shout out an incantation of some sort, Hagrid suddenly snatched both Hermione and Charla's wands out of their hands.

"That is it!" roared Hagrid furiously. "I've had enough of this arguing! Now I want the two of yeh to apologize to each other, _right_ now!" Hermione and Charla gaped at Hagrid incredulously.

"You want me to actually apologize to someone whose own fault it was that she fell onto the sand?" said Charla, eyes wide in disbelief. "I mean, nothing bad would have happened at all if she wasn't so _clumsy_!"

"Ron knocked me down!" protested Hermione, prying her eyes away from Charla long enough to glare severely at Ron, who frowned angrily.

"Hey, someone _tripped_ me!" Ron retorted. "I most certainly did not fall on my own accord!"

"I don't care who started it, I just want all of yeh to head straight back to the school. Dinner is almost over, but if you all hurry, you might still be able to grab a bite to eat. You're all tired and such, running fer yer lives from those ruddy centaurs and that dodgy cave. That's probably why you're all in a foul mood. Now go and get some food in yeh. That's probably what yeh all need," ordered Hagrid.

"I'm not hungry," said Charla sharply. "Now, may I have my wand back, Professor Hagrid?" Hagrid sighed deeply before returning her wand back to her outstretched hand. Charla snatched it back. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go to the library." Without another word, Charla turned sharply on her heel and stormed back up to the school. Hagrid turned to face Harry, Ron, and Hermione, a look of disappointment on his face.

"Honestly you three, trusting a strange girl like that to lead you to _safety_?" said Hagrid, shaking his head slowly.

"Strange? How do you mean?" asked Ron. "Well, aside from the usual peculiar things we've heard about her, she seems perfectly normal to me."

"Then you should come with me when I make my rounds on the grounds," said Hagrid, lowering his voice. "I've caught Miss Tanner sneaking into the Forest numerous times already. Always telling me she's doing some extra credit work for her Potions class. One of these days I'm gonna have a talk with Professor Snape to see if she's telling the truth."

"You think she's not?" said Harry, frowning.

"Until I have a talk with Professor Snape, I don't believe her. He doesn't seem to be the type of teacher who gives out _that_ many extra credit assignments. Besides, it seems as if she's visiting someone or something in there, the way she goes in there on a weekly basis. I've tried following her when she goes in there, but I always seem to lose her. It's as if she _knows_ I'm following her," he added darkly. "Oh well, it's not important. You three should really head on up to the castle as well," he said, ushering the three of them forward. As they slowly started making their way to the castle, Hagrid bent down low and hastily whispered, "Oh, and if anyone asks why you three are out here this late, just say that you were doing extra credit work for my class." Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at Hagrid incredulously.

"You want us to _lie_?" said Hermione, mouth slightly agape.

"You three have been in enough trouble at this school so far it's enough to last a lifetime," replied Hagrid with a grin. "I'd like to keep you lot out of as much trouble as I can."

"But surely the whole school knows what happened during class?" said Hermione worriedly. "No one besides Charla has seen us since that Erumpent was on its rampage. Wait, there was Malfoy, and he saw us in the Forest. Hagrid, Malfoy and Charla could simply tell everyone we've been in there this whole time! We're not exactly their favorite people at the moment!" Hagrid didn't look worried one bit.

"If Miss Tanner does that, she'll be in as much trouble as you. The right thing to do would have been for her to lead yeh out of the Forest straight away!" declared Hagrid.

"And what about Malfoy?" said Ron. "He's probably up at the school right now telling everyone where we've been and getting us into trouble!"

"If he has, then I'll start telling everyone how he was running around screaming like a little girl from Eustice!" said Hagrid, winking at them and handing back Hermione's wand. "Here yeh go, Hermione. Now go on, you still might manage to grab a quick bite!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione waved good-bye to Hagrid and hastily made their way back up to the school.

Just like when they were leaving the Forest, the three of them made their way in complete silence. Clearly what had happened back in the Cave of Deceit was still on their minds. Harry wanted to ask them all about what they saw, and he did have some idea, but thought it was best not to bring up the subject until Ron and Hermione felt it was all right to bring it up themselves.

Just as the silence was about to become unbearable, Harry reached the entrance and opened the doors, hurrying inside to the Great Hall to finally be surrounded by roars of laughter and incessant chatter that Harry now realized he sorely missed after their prolonged stay in the Forbidden Forest and the place he had no desire to step into ever again which he learned was called the Cave of Deceit.

The three of them were greeted by disappointed groans from the Slytherin table, who Harry heard thought that they must have been killed by the Erumpent, according to Malfoy.

"Thanks for ruining the rest of my school year," said Malfoy in a disgusted voice. "I was really hoping that since you didn't show up until now that that bloody beast finished you off. Oh well, better luck next time."

"You better watch that mouth of yours Malfoy," warned Harry with a smirk. "If you keep going on spreading things like that to the school, what goes around comes around."

"Is that a threat Potter?" replied Malfoy, and just as Harry was about to open his mouth to respond, Professor McGonagall came striding forward.

"I do hope that the two of you are not having another dispute," said Professor McGonagall sternly. "If you are all finish with dinner, then I suggest you all head to your own common rooms and turn in for the night."

"Er, actually Professor, we just got in, and we haven't had dinner yet," said Ron hurriedly, who looked over the Gryffindor table hungrily, which luckily still had enough food for him, Harry, and Hermione.

"You just got in?" repeated Professor McGonagall. "And what is the reason for this, Mr. Weasley? From what I've heard, Herbology lessons with Professor Sprout were canceled, and the Care of Magical Creatures lesson was disrupted, so pretty much all of your fellow classmates came to dinner early. What is your excuse?" Harry hated the look that was on Malfoy's face, who looked eager to hear their excuse as well.

"Well, er, Professor, the thing was-" started Harry nervously, not looking Professor McGonagall in the eye, but stopped when Hermione stepped right in front of him.

"We were doing extra credit work for Hagrid, Professor McGonagall," said Hermione hastily. Professor McGonagall peered down at her, Ron and Harry with a narrowed eyebrow.

"I see," was all she said before turning to the remaining Slytherins, who were listening closely. "Since you have been here for quite some time now, I suggest that you all leave, _now_." When none of them moved, Professor McGonagall threw them a nasty look. She then turned back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who had begun to make their way to their table. "You three hurry up and finish your dinner. I do not want to catch _any_ of you up wandering the corridors, all right?"

"Yes, Professor," said Harry, Ron, and Hermione in unison. Professor McGonagall nodded curtly at them before walking away.

As the three of them made their way forward to the table and sat down, Harry noticed Ron and Hermione glaring at each other before sitting on either side of him.

"What's wrong now?" said Harry, sighing heavily as he quickly selected some of the leftovers and spooned them onto his plate.

"You mean you've barely noticed?" snapped Hermione.

"What do you mean?" said Harry, confused.

"What I mean is that I don't think I am going to speak to that traitor sitting on the other side of you from now on," replied Hermione, who took a quick bite of her food. Ron obviously heard this and slammed his fork down noisily.

"_Traitor_? What do you mean _I'm_ a traitor? I was just being grateful to someone who saved our necks, in case you forgot!" snarled Ron.

"In case you forgot, that _someone_ led us to a place that almost made us want to kill her and Harry!" whispered Hermione fiercely. "I can't believe that you are on her side Ron, especially after all that horrible stuff she said to me!"

"What if she's right?" blurted out Ron, who quickly regretted what he just said, and Hermione's eyes started to get shiny, the pair of them brimmed with tears.

"Doing extra credit with Professor Hagrid?" said a smug voice behind Harry, who whirled around. It was Charla, who was peering down at the three of them with a smirk.

"Now's not the time Charla," said Harry, who glanced at Hermione. She was looking down at her food, not daring to look at Charla.

"When is it ever?" said Charla, rolling her eyes. "You three always seem to be in some sort of drama. I personally think that everyone has the right to know where you have been earlier. They've all been asking around, wondering what happened."

"If you mutter even one word of where we've been, we won't we the only ones in trouble!" said Hermione fiercely, surprising Harry, who he figured would have remained silent after what Ron just said. "And what are you even doing in here? I thought you said that you weren't hungry. Aren't you supposed to be in the library?"

"I was. Just wanted to drop by here to see if you made it back safely," said Charla coolly.

"As you can see, we have. Don't you have somewhere else to be besides bothering us?" snapped Hermione.

"Anywhere's better than here," replied Charla before she turned and walked briskly out of the Great Hall.

Hermione immediately presumed finishing her dinner. Ron did the same. Harry sighed softly before taking his last bite. The tension he felt being projected between Ron and Hermione was starting to get to Harry, and he wasn't the only one. Hermione suddenly turned toward Ron's direction, who only acknowledged Hermione watching him eat after ten minutes or so had passed and he couldn't stand it anymore.

"What are you staring at?" said Ron, slamming his fork down again.

"I'm surprised you didn't go after your new friend," said Hermione, smiling but not in a friendly way at all.

"Hermione, will you just drop it already? She saved our lives-"

"And she almost cost her own and Harry's!" retorted Hermione, face contorted in disbelief. "How can you just sit there and still not be angry with _her_?"

With a smirk, Ron replied, "Well, that's easy. That's because I'm sitting here being angry at _you_." Hermione sighed in frustration.

Trying to think up some way to distract his friends from arguing with each other some more, Harry hurriedly asked, "So what exactly did you two see when you touched the sand?" Ron and Hermione were obviously taken aback by Harry's question. They went from hopping mad to being uncomfortable in a matter of seconds.

"It's not really that important," muttered Ron, looking down at his empty plate.

"Not important, or not any of my business?" replied Harry softly.

"Maybe it isn't," said Hermione, peering down at her fork.

"Hang on, I told you two what I saw when I touched it," protested Harry. Although he may have had some idea of what Ron and Hermione saw, he wanted them to elaborate more.

"This is different. What I saw is something I really do not want to share," said Ron, glancing up slightly.

"Nor do I," agreed Hermione.

"It isn't like what you two saw is a complete secret," said Harry, looking at Ron and Hermione. "You two were shouting out unusual accusations concerning Hermione, Charla, and I."

"Then why do you want to know what we saw then?" said Ron lividly.

"I just want to know what the two of you were going off on. Thought maybe you could clarify some of the things you said," replied Harry, his own temper slightly rising. "That's all."

"It doesn't matter if that's all, it's still _none_ of your business!" said Ron, rising from his seat. Without another word, Ron hurriedly stormed out of the Great Hall.

Harry rounded on Hermione. "Are you going to storm off too?" he asked angrily. Hermione timidly shook her head.

"No, but I'm a bit tired from all that's happened today. I'm just going to turn in for the night," said Hermione, standing up.

"What, you don't think I can handle you _telling_ me what you saw when you touched the sand then?" said Harry, standing up as well.

"No, nothing like that," muttered Hermione, looking away.

"Well, what is it then?" demanded Harry.

Hermione looked back at Harry with a solemn look on her face and replied in a shaky voice, "I don't think I can handle you _knowing _what I saw when I touched the sand." As Hermione slowly walked away from him, Harry remained rooted to the spot, not believing how his two friends had left him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know, how come I took sooo long to update? Usually I update earlier than this, but I've had some new developments in my life that didn't allow me to as per usual. But, at least you have one now. All I can say is that this might start to be a common trend, due to those new developmentsI just mentioned,me taking forever to update, but time will tell, so we'll see. Anywho, moving on. What can I say about this new one? Oh _yeah,_ hehe. This is the _moment _you ALL have been waiting for! YES! This is it! Or _is_ it...Well, you'll just have to read until the very end to find out my friends. Enjoy! _And_, if I don't mention it enough, _please_, _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_!**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

**BETTER THAN THE LAST**

Harry did not know what time he had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. After finally getting over what Ron and Hermione had said to him earlier that evening, Harry wandered listlessly through the corridors that led to the Gryffindor common room. He also managed to avoid being spotted by two prefects. When he muttered the password and climbed through the portrait hole, Harry headed straight not for his dormitory, but to one of the squashy armchairs that looked inviting by the fire that was still burning.

With the day's many and exhausting events finally catching up to him, Harry slowly settled into the squashy armchair that was closest to the fire, figured that he would have a quick kipper before heading up to the boys dormitory. To Harry's great dismay as he would soon realize, the quick kipper eventually turned into him spending the entire night and some part of the next morning down in the common room.

Harry was awakened by a panicky Mark, who kept shaking him even if Harry's eyes were wide open. "Harry, what are you doing down here in the common room so early?" Mark glanced down at Harry's wrinkly robes before asking, "Did you fall asleep down here?"

"What do you mean what am _I_ doing here so early? Shouldn't I be the one asking what are _you_ doing down here this late?" said Harry grumpily.

"Harry, it's morning already. Check the time," said Mark, frowning.

Harry quickly sat up in the squashy armchair, rubbing his eyes before looking at his wristwatch.

"Is that _really_ the time?" said Harry, panicking himself.

"So I take it that you _did_ fall asleep down here," said Mark. Harry quickly nodded before jumping out of the squashy armchair. He scanned the room worriedly.

"Don't worry, we're the only ones in here. I woke up early this morning to get some homework done," assured Mark, grinning.

"I've got to get upstairs and change out of these clothes," said Harry worriedly. "Before everyone else wakes up." Harry bade good-bye to Mark, who settled into the very same squashy armchair that Harry was just in.

It took Harry a matter of ten minutes to get ready and changed before he ran downstairs back to the common room, where Mark was still the only one in there, busily finishing his homework. To his relief, when he quietly walked into his dormitory, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were still asleep, with the occasional stirring that came from their four-poster beds that only made Harry change out of his clothes faster.

"That was quick," commented Mark, glancing up from his homework as Harry came running down the stairs as quietly as he could.

"Yeah," said Harry breathlessly. "Doesn't take me that much time to get ready."

"And your hair," started Mark, glancing at Harry's usual unruly hair.

"It's always been like this," replied Harry, grinning. "No matter what I do to it." Glancing around the common room he added, "I see that we're still the only ones in here." Mark nodded as he glanced back down to his homework.

"I didn't see you at dinner last night," said Mark, putting down his quill and stretching. "And that Malfoy boy was going around telling everyone that an Erumpent did you and your friends in!" he added, eyes wide in interest. Before Harry could answer him, Mark's eyes averted to something behind him. "Speaking of your friends, here comes one of them right now!"

Harry reluctantly turned around to see who it was Mark was referring to. It was Hermione, who had one of her schoolbooks tucked under her arm. Obviously Harry wasn't the only one who was uncomfortable at that moment. Hermione was smiling nervously at Mark, who immediately took notice of the tension between her and Harry. "Morning Hermione!" greeted Mark enthusiastically.

"Morning, Mark," greeted back Hermione, shifting the schoolbook under her arm.

"So where are you headed off to in such a hurry this early in the morning?" asked Mark, putting his quill and homework away.

"Oh, I'm just off to the library to look something up," replied Hermione, who slowly started to move towards the portrait hole.

"Oh good, Harry was just waiting for you," said Mark, standing up.

"I was?" said Harry, confused.

"He was?" Hermione said at the same time, confused as well.

"Of course you were Harry," said Mark, walking forward and pushing Harry towards Hermione. "Remember Harry? You came down here early this morning and told me about what happened. Didn't sleep a wink last night, did you Harry?" said Mark, slyly winking at Harry.

"Were you really?" said Hermione eagerly. Harry glanced at Mark, who was standing behind Hermione and was bobbing his head up and down.

"Er, yeah," replied Harry, who tried to sound convincing. Even though he felt uncomfortable lying to Hermione, he really wanted the two of them to be on speaking terms again. In the brief period with the two of them ignoring one another was something Harry was not willing to go through again if he could help it. Hermione was now smiling at him.

"Listen Harry, I'm so sorry for not wanting to tell you what I saw when I touched the sand. I just don't feel comfortable telling you," said Hermione, smiling despondently now.

"No, I should be the one saying sorry to you," argued Harry, smiling apologetically. "I never should have pressured you and Ron into telling me what you two saw. If you don't want to say a thing, I understand. Sorry."

"It's all right," said Hermione, who started to feel comfortable around Harry now that the air between them had started to clear up. Suddenly, as if she had remembered something, she eagerly added, "Harry an idea came to me this morning, so I was just on my way to the-" Hermione stopped when she saw Mark eagerly listening to her. "Oh, erm, Mark, could Harry and I speak in private?"

Mark jumped up and nodded his head. "Oh yeah, yeah, of course," said Mark, who gathered up all his belongings and made his way to the portrait hole.

"Thanks, Mark," called out Harry to Mark, who looked back and grinned.

"Anytime, Harry," called back Mark, before he was gone.

"So, what were you saying Hermione?" asked Harry, relieved that Hermione was not edgy around him any longer.

"Oh, right. Listen, I thought I would make a stop at the library to see if it had any books on the Cave of Deceit," started Hermione.

"Hermione, I know you love any chance of looking anything up in there, but why would you want to be reminded of that dreadful place?" asked Harry, frowning.

"Well, it couldn't hurt, could it?" said Hermione and Harry shook his head.

"Do you think that there'll be any books on it at all?" said Harry.

"I think there is one book," answered Hermione slowly.

"There is?" said Harry, surprised.

"I remember seeing a book that had information on dangerous places in the magical world a few years ago," said Hermione. "I want to go and find it. Do you want to come with?"

Harry looked down at his wristwatch before replying, "If we hurry, we can go and find it before classes start."

"All right, let's go," said Hermione enthusiastically, but looked worried when she had looked back at the stairs that led to the dormitories. "Have you and Ron-"

"No, we haven't," said Harry, who had already started to make his way towards the portrait hole.

"Harry," said Hermione, sighing.

"Have you?" retorted Harry. Hermione sheepishly shook her head. "Now come on, classes start soon."

"All right," said Hermione, who gave one last look at the stairs before quickly following Harry out of the portrait hole.

After hurriedly searching for any book that might have any information on the Cave of Deceit, Hermione and Harry met up after they split up to look to discuss what sections they searched.

"I couldn't find a thing," said Harry, disappointed. "How about you?"

"Nothing as well, even that one book I mentioned earlier," said Hermione. She looked over Harry's shoulder. "The only thing we can do is ask Madam Pince."

"But Hermione, you know how she is. Looking for information on a dangerous place doesn't seem like an assignment a teacher would give us now does it?" said Harry anxiously.

"We don't have any choice, now do we?" Now come on, I'll do the asking," said Hermione, hurrying towards Madam Pince. "Erm, Madam Pince?" started Hermione, smiling politely at her.

"Yes?" said Madam Pince irritably.

"Would you happen to know if there are any books on the Cave of Deceit?" asked Hermione calmly. Madam Pince immediately cast both her and Harry a suspicious look.

"And why would you want any books on that specific place?" said Madam Pince, crossing her arms.

"Wouldn't you agree Madam Pince, to be as knowledgeable as possible about places we should never venture into?" said Hermione, unperturbed. "You know, just to be safe?"

"Are you sure that's all there is?" said Madam Pince, not swayed at all by Hermione's excuse.

"It's an extra credit assignment," said Harry suddenly, and Madam Pince narrowed her eyes at Harry only now.

"For whom exactly?" Madam Pince did not look amused at all. In fact, she looked ready to throw them out of the library.

"Erm, well," started Hermione, anxiously, mulling in her head over which teacher to pick at their excuse.

"Professor Kinsor," spat out Harry, ignoring Hermione's surprised look on her face.

As if contemplating Harry's answer, Madam Pince's face was unreadable. When it looked like Harry had muttered the wrong reply, the surly librarian finally spoke.

"You do know that when I get the chance I will speak to this Professor Kinsor to double check," started Madam Pince, and Hermione gave Harry a fumed look. "To answer your question, yes, the library does have _one_ book that contains information on the Cave of Deceit." Hermione stopped throwing fumed looks and opened her mouth excitedly, but Madam Pince petulantly added, "But it's not in here at the moment."

"Why not?" asked Harry, and Madam Pince raised a goaded eyebrow at him.

"Because it's already been checked out, that's why," she replied in an annoyed voice.

"When is it due?" prodded Hermione, even though Madam Pince had an unpleasant look on her face.

"Why do you need to know?" said Madam Pince suspiciously once more.

"So that we'll know when to come back and check it out," replied Hermione, unruffled. "It's really important that I get my hands on that book."

"It's going to be awhile," said Madam Pince, still clearly annoyed.

"Why is that?" pushed Hermione even more. The unpleasant look on Madam Pince's face became even more unpleasant, if that was even possible.

"The student who has been checking it out has been renewing it, so you wouldn't be able to get your hands on that book anytime soon," said Madam Pince, nose turned up.

"Isn't there a limit on how many times you can renew books?" asked Hermione.

"You don't _know_?" said Madam Pince, with a nasty grin. Hermione shook her head. "But I see you in here all the time, along with that strange blonde-haired fifth-year."

"You mean Charla Tanner? You've seen her in here too?" said Hermione in a loud voice, and Madam Pince threw her a warning look.

"Yes, _her_," said Madam Pince, rolling her eyes. "She's renewed that book _three_ times already, which luckily for you is the limit. Unless she checks in the book early, expect it to be checked in three week from now."

"Oh," said Hermione disappointedly.

"If that's all, then I suggest you two head either to breakfast or your next class," said Madam Pince, raising a frosty eyebrow at them.

As Harry and Hermione started to make their way to the library, for they did not want to remain in place where the librarian was watching their every move, Madam Pince still continued to watch them with a leery eye until they were safely out of the library.

"So why didn't you know how many times you can renew books?" asked Harry as he and Hermione hurried through the corridors to catch a quick breakfast.

"Oh, er, I never needed to renew books. I would always finish all the books I checked out weeks before they were due and returned them straight away," replied Hermione. She stopped walking and gave Harry the same fumed look back in the library.

"What now?" said Harry, sighing.

"Why did you choose Kinsor as the teacher who supposedly gave us that extra credit assignment?" demanded Hermione, still fuming. "For all we know Kinsor could get us into serious trouble with Madam Pince. I don't want to be banned from the library!" she added fearfully. Harry couldn't help but laugh, even if Hermione looked ready to jinx him at that moment.

"Hermione, she was the first person that popped into my mind," said Harry, holding back his laughter. "Besides, she seems nice enough. I don't think there's a chance of you ever getting banned from the library. You're probably its most valuable patron !" Hermione couldn't help but smile now. But suddenly her brown eyes grew wide. Harry noticed this and frowned.

"What's up?" Harry asked, worrying just slightly because Hermione had an odd look on her face.

"Harry, she lied to us!" exclaimed Hermione angrily.

"Who did?" said Harry, frowning. "Madam Pince?"

"No, not Madam Pince. _Charla!"_ replied Hermione, eyes still wide.

"What do you mean?" said Harry, confused.

"Harry, didn't you just realize it after what Madam Pince said?" Harry shook his head. "Harry, the book that Charla's been renewing constantly has information on the Cave of Deceit. Remember Charla saying when we were deciding whether or not we should go into the cave, that there was absolutely nothing dangerous in there?" It was now Harry's turn to widen his eyes.

"Wait, you don't mean to say that Charla _purposely_ led us to a place she had prior knowledge of being dangerous in the first place?" replied Harry, appalled.

"I think that's_ exactly_ what happened," said Hermione darkly.

"No, it can't be," said Harry, shaking his head in disbelief. "Yes, I know she can be a bit much sometimes, but her lying about what that cave really was, and playing it off like she didn't have a clue what was inside, I dunno, maybe she hadn't read that part in the book about the Cave of Deceit," he continued uncertainly.

"Harry, she's been renewing that book _three _times! Surely she would have come across the information on the Cave of Deceit at _least_ once!" said Hermione exasperatedly.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," said Harry, sighing. "But, don't you think we should at least talk to Charla first?"

"What, have her lie to us face-to-face?" said Hermione, frowning. "I don't think so."

"Look, you don't have to be the one to ask her, I can," suggested Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes before replying, "I guess so."

"Good. Let's just not jump to conclusions without asking questions first," said Harry, raising an eyebrow.

Harry and Hermione quickened their paces as the continued their way to catch a quick breakfast, the thought of Charla possibly lying to them still clearly on their minds.

Hermione told Harry that she would go the library during their breaks and lunch to see if Charla had turned in the book.

"You sure you don't want me to come with?" offered Harry, who followed Hermione to the library on his way to the Great Hall.

"No, thanks anyway Harry," said Hermione. "Surely you don't want to deal with Madam Pince again, do you?"

"It won't be that bad," assured Harry, but Hermione shook her head. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. "Hey, why don't we have another flying lesson? Like you've always said Hermione, it's always good to be prepared."

"Sure, we can do that," said Hermione, smiling. "But could it wait until after we go to the first Hogsmeade visit of the school year? I need to pick up a few things over there." Harry agreed and bade her good-bye as she headed inside the library and he went to join Ron for lunch.

After lunch, Harry and Ron were on their way to the common room when they heard Hermione running up to them excitedly, holding a large and battered book in her hand.

"What's that?" asked Ron, and Harry and Hermione realized that they didn't mention to him all that they had learned. They quickly informed him about Charla, and Ron's eyes widened just like theirs.

"But, she seemed like such a nice girl," argued Ron, and Hermione let out a sigh.

"Since when does being nice mean you're really a good person?" said Hermione bleakly. "Come on, we can read about the Cave of Deceit inside the common room." The three of them slowly made their way, with Hermione reading aloud from the book, which was called, "_The Top Ten Most Dangerous Magical Places in the World_."

"What number is it?" asked Ron, glancing at the book.

"It's listed as #6," said Hermione, her eyes scanning the pages. The three of them made their way to the squashy armchairs and took three seats that were near each other, and Hermione eagerly read out loud all the information about the Cave of Deceit.

"Located hidden deep within the Forbidden Forest that is near the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry somewhere in Great Britain is the Cave of Deceit, a place not too many wizards dare to step into.

"Should you even manage to find this deadly cave, what with traveling through a forest that is _very_ dangerous in its own right, the very first moment you've laid eyes upon it, you will immediately notice the sheer size of the mouth of the cave, monstrous looking that looks as if, should you dare walk into it, could eat you alive.

"Those who are either very brave or very stupid to venture forth into the cave will be immediately immersed into complete darkness. The darkness is not the only thing that surrounds those who enter. Biting coldness wraps the skin, and it does not let go.

"There will be two paths to choose from. The one to the tight will have the illusion of getting smaller if you should peer down upon it or travel through it, when in fact at the end of this tunnel, it will lead to an immensely enormous chamber. If you should have some means of a light source, like a wand, you will instantly notice the sparkly sand that entirely covers the cave floor.

"Don't let the pretty looking sand fool you. This sand has hidden and very deadly qualities to it. At whatever cost, do _not_ touch this innocent looking sand, for innocent it is not. It will lure you into touching it, which unfortunately for those who are either enticed or another means of touching the sand will immediately begin to feel the effects it has on a person.

"When it comes into contact with the skin, it will quickly dissolve into it. The unfortunate victim will start to feel nauseated, vision starts to become blurry, and everything starts to turn dark. Whatever part of the body that comes into contact with the sand will begin to sting horribly. The head will sear with pain, as if a million sharp claws are trying to rip it open-"

"Stop," said Ron suddenly, who started to reach over to close the book. Harry and Hermione looked over at him in confusion.

"What is it?" asked Harry, concerned.

"I don't want to be reminded of all the stuff we went through back in that bloody cave," muttered Ron, and Hermione rolled her eyes at him and sighed loudly.

"Ron, quit being such a baby," snapped Hermione, who looked down at the book to continue reading, but Ron threw a hand over the page she was reading from.

"I'm not being a _baby_," retorted Ron, glaring at Hermione.

"Ron, we need to find out as much as we can about that cave, and if it's getting too much for you to handle, then why don't you just go away and then leave Harry and me alone together so we can read in peace?" said Hermione in a riled voice. Ron muttered something softly to himself before taking his hand back to let Hermione continue.

"The victim will start to hear voices inside their head, their vision will clear up, and the head will no longer be searing with pain. The part of the body that came into contact will however continue to sting. Next the victim will start to hallucinate, seeing person/or persons standing in green, hazy mist, with the hallucinations see through, like ghosts. The hallucinations voices will have an odd, echoing quality to it, and if the victim actually touches the hallucination, their hand will go right through it and will fell warm to the touch. The hallucination will try to convince you of their lies, and there is the possibility that the victim might start to believe whatever the hallucination is saying.

"If the victim believes in the hallucination, then it becomes solid and cold to the touch. If the victim does not, then the hallucinations are not solid, and are warm to the touch. Should the hallucination succeed, then the victim will go off to harm others. If it fails, then these hallucinations simply disappear.

"After the hallucinations disappear, the victim will start to feel nauseated once more, their vision blurs, with darkness surrounding them, stinging wherever the sand came contact with the body, but this time, less painful.

"Claws that felt like they were trying to rip the head open will return, but instead there is a scratching sensation. The victim's vision clears up, and, just as suddenly as it all began, everything just stops. With the hallucinations gone, the green, hazy mist vanishes as well. Everything is back to normal."

"If you were to choose the path to the left, don't think this will be the one of the lesser evils. Yes, it will look wider than the path on the right, but even if you are just standing at the entrance to this tunnel, the putrid smell of decay and death linger there. If the smell doesn't already make you want to vomit by merely standing at the entrance, it is a hundred times worst should you choose to travel down this tunnel. You will be confused to see that the source of this foul smell is actually coming from these beautiful white roses, completely flawless. If you even manage to travel through the tunnel without wanting to turn back because you cannot stand the smell or cease vomiting, you will come upon a very small chamber. Within this chamber will be many boulders, with the formation of the cave creating crevices to where it looks like it could hide things, namely creatures and people.

"Not much could be reported more about this chamber, for while the other one will turn you insane, the victim will, for the majority of the time, find their way out of the cave to kill whoever it is that the sand tricked them into killing. No one has ever come out alive of this chamber. Whoever goes in never comes out, and there is no wizard out there foolish enough to go in there willingly. It is advisable to avoid this treacherous cave at all costs. Do not see this place as a safe sanctuary from the surrounding forest filled with deadly entities. Just remember, it's called the Cave of Deceit for a reason," finished Hermione, glancing up.

"Bloody hell. It's a good thing we didn't go down that other tunnel," said Ron, grimacing.

"I dunno, I think I would have preferred that other tunnel than the one we did pick," said Hermione softly. "I mean, we nearly did Harry in!"

"Well, now that we know everything we can about that cave, the only thing to do now is to stay as far away from it as possible," said Harry, glancing at Ron and Hermione, who nodded in agreement.

"I didn't need to read a book to know that," said Ron, shaking his head.

"But it certainly helped to know about that other tunnel," reminded Hermione.

"Why? It's not like we're ever going anywhere near that place again," retorted Ron.

"Knowing our luck, you never know," said Hermione forebodingly.

"Hey, have either of you seen Charla at all today?" asked Harry suddenly, and Ron and Hermione both shook their heads. On their way to their next class, they kept an eye out for Charla, for all three wanted to ask Charla why she had lied to them about not knowing anything about the cave.

"Oh Harry, I almost forgot to tell you," started Hermione, who looked confused.

"What is it?" said Harry, worried.

"When I went to the library to see if Charla had turned in that book, Madam Pince already had it in her hand. What she said next was so confusing," continued Hermione.

"What could possibly confuse you?" said Ron jokingly. Hermione ignored him.

"She said that it wasn't Charla who had turned in the book," said Hermione, and Harry and Ron were confused as well.

"What do you mean? Who turned it in then?" said Harry, frowning.

"Well, as I was walking towards Madam Pince, there was already a girl talking to her. I didn't really pay that much attention to her, until I made a comment that Charla was finally done with the book, and Madam Pince said that it wasn't Charla who turned in the book, but the girl who had just left. I turned to see who she meant, but the girl was already gone. I ran out of the library to find her, but she was gone. I was going to tell you about this earlier, but I got so excited at finally having the book in my hand," finished Hermione.

"Why would another girl turn that book in? It doesn't make any sense," said Ron, who frowned as well.

"Definitely not," agreed Harry.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had kept an eye out still for Charla throughout the day at school, with no luck of ever seeing her once. They had asked around if they had seen her, but no one did, at all. As the three of them made their way to Hogsmeade, their first visit of the year, they all decided to continue looking for Charla around Hogsmeade to ask her the many questions that they had for her.

Their luck didn't change after practically going into nearly every shop and hanging out at Hogsmeade. It seemed that Charla had completely disappeared. Harry and the others kept asking, but still no one saw her. After grabbing a few Butterbeers from the Three Broomsticks, the three of them decided to give up their search and head back on up to the school.

Harry and Hermione were following Ron up to the Great Hall, when Hermione suddenly turned to face Harry with an excited look on her face.

"Harry, we almost forgot about our flying lesson," said Hermione, when she saw both Ron and Harry looking at her strangely.

"Oh yeah, that," said Harry, grinning. He turned to Ron, who looked hungrily towards the Great Hall.

"Ron, why don't you get a head start on the Halloween Feast without us," suggested Harry, and Ron turned to look at the two of them.

"Are you sure?" said Ron, looking surprised.

"Yes, we're sure," said Hermione, who grabbed Harry excitedly on the shoulder. "Now come on Harry. I'm eager to have another go on a broom, as I'm sure Ron is eager to have a go at the food." Ron glared at Hermione, but bade them good-bye as they went their separate ways.

A familiar surge of pride passed through Harry, just like a few months back when Hermione displayed an impressive handle on various jinxes, as he watched her flying higher and higher steadily, nervousness slowly fading from her face.

Laughing happily at Hermione's successful attempt at flying, though numerous those attempts may have been, but nevertheless, she was finally successful, Harry couldn't help but feel immensely proud.

As Harry slowly made his way towards the exuberant Hermione, she spotted him and called out excitedly, "Harry, look! Harry, I'm doing it! Harry, I'm flying!" In her excitement, Hermione nearly fell off her broom, and Harry urged his Firebolt forward, catching Hermione just in time.

"Careful now," said Harry, easing Hermione back onto her broom.

"Sorry," said Hermione, grinning sheepishly at Harry. "I must have gotten too confident for my own good."

"It's all right," said Harry, laughing softly. "I know how it feels to fly successfully on your broom for the first time. Feels great, doesn't it?" Hermione eagerly nodded her head, but before she could reply, an all too familiar drawl was heard behind them.

"Now this certainly is not right," sneered Malfoy, rushing forward on his Nimbus 2001. Harry positioned himself in front of Hermione, but he could sense her peering over his shoulders. "Mudbloods should not be allowed to be on Quidditch teams."

"We frankly don't care what you think," said Harry coolly. "Never have." Malfoy remained unbothered.

"No matter, it's pretty obvious why the Mudblood has this sudden interest in something she's actually bad at," continued Malfoy.

"What makes you think that we actually care?" replied Harry, sighing.

"Would you care now if I tell you that the Mudblood only wants to be on the team because she for some reason just wants another reason to spend _more _time with you," said Malfoy amusedly.

"Whatever you say Malfoy," said Harry, scoffing him off.

"Not like _you're_ the innocent one," said Malfoy, laughing cruelly. "The only reason why you're even letting her on the team, even if she obviously can't fly, is because you want another reason to spend more time with her as well," added Malfoy.

"Rubbish," retorted Harry, edging his broom toward Malfoy. "Utter rubbish. She's good at flying, that's why I'm letting her on the team!"

"Then why are you the only one who feels that way?" asked Malfoy, peering over Harry's shoulder at Hermione, who was uncharacteristically quiet the entire time since Malfoy showed up. Harry was now thinking the exact same thing now, and he too was looking over his shoulder at Hermione. He saw her looking quite apprehensive, biting down hard on her lower lip.

"Never mind. The Mudblood doesn't need to say a single word. The answer to my question is _written_ all over the Mudblood's face," said Malfoy with a leer.

"For the last time Malfoy, I'm allowing Hermione to be on the team _only _because she's good enough to be," said Harry defensively. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Believe whatever you want Potter. Gryffindors are still going to lose the Quidditch Cup, even with the _Mudblood_ on the team," sneered Malfoy, who then made a gesture with his head behind Harry, who heard the sound of two brooms behind him and Hermione suddenly screaming.

Harry turned his Firebolt quickly around and was shocked to see Crabbe and Goyle flying violently around Hermione, who was struggling to stay onto her broom.

As he made his way toward Hermione, Malfoy darted every which way he went, blocking and delaying Harry into reaching Hermione, who was trying her best to remain on her broom, which was a difficult task since Crabbe and Goyle had their Beater bats with them and for Hermione, who only just got the hang of flying on a broom, it was more than difficult for a beginner like her to both try to fly like a pro so that she wouldn't fall off her broom _and_ get knocked off by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hermione, hold on!" yelled Harry, finally darting past Malfoy and soaring towards the struggling Hermione.

"Let's see how good the Mudblood supposedly is at flying," shouted Malfoy, flying slowly away. "Crabbe, Goyle, you know what to do." As Harry flew as fast as he could towards Hermione, who was successful thus far of avoiding the Beater bats, for while she was a good flyer now, she was not good enough. Goyle's Beater bat finally pummeled the side of Hermione's head, and her eyes, which were once wide open with extreme anxiety and nervousness, were now closed and her screaming suddenly stopped, filling Harry with panic and dread.

"Hermione, _no_!" screamed Harry, horrified. Crabbe and Goyle finally lowered their Beater bats and followed the retreating Malfoy. As much as he wanted to fly over to Malfoy and his cronies and curse them to oblivion for what they just did for Hermione and were now laughing their heads off, he knew that there was a much more pressing matter at hand, for Hermione was unconscious and fell off her broom, and she was now falling steadily down.

"_Hermione_!" cried Harry, immediately flying as fast as possible to the plummeting Hermione, who was now dangerously closer to the ground. As Harry sped faster and faster to Hermione, he grabbed Hermione's broom on the way down when it sped by him. To his surprise, he saw Hermione's eyes flutter open, and she looked around her, confused at first of where she was, but she soon realized what was happening and started screaming once more.

"_Harry_!" she cried in sheer terror, her arms flailing about wildly, like a desperate attempt to grab onto something, anything, even if she knew it was pointless. "Harry, help!"

Harry kept urging his Firebolt faster and faster. He did not want to even think about what could and would happen should he not reach Hermione in time. Just as Hermione was about a couple of feet from the ground, Harry swooped in, just barely on time before Hermione almost hit the ground of the Quidditch pitch. He didn't care if his Firebolt broke in half when Hermione landed hard onto it; as long as she was safe, nothing else mattered at that moment.

Realizing what just happened, Hermione clung to Harry tightly now, as if she were afraid that if she didn't, she would surely fall again. Slowing the speed of his Firebolt and making his way down onto the ground, Harry released Hermione's broom and patted Hermione lightly on the back. He realized that she was shaking uncontrollably. Listening closely, Harry knew that she was crying as well. New anger surged through his body now toward Malfoy and his cronies.

"Harry, please, take me to the ground, please, take me to the ground, Harry, _please_," pleaded Hermione softly, whose face was buried into the front of Harry's robes. She obviously didn't check to see that they were already there.

"Hermione, Hermione, its _okay_, look, we're already there, see, come on, Hermione, just take a look," cajoled Harry, rubbing her back reassuringly. Hermione feverishly shook her head.

"No, _no_, not until we are safe back on the _ground_!" cried Hermione's muffled voice through Harry's robes.

"Hermione, I already told you, we're _already _on the ground, see?" Harry tried to pry Hermione from him, but she just would not budge. "Hermione, _please_, just trust me on this one," pleaded Harry with his voice soothingly. Finally, Hermione slowly let go of Harry and cautiously looked around her, and then back up at Harry.

Harry was shocked to see Hermione's tear-streaked face, with more tears now streaming down her face.

"Harry, I've never been so _scared_!" cried Hermione softly. She hastily hopped off Harry's Firebolt and. She wiped off the tears that were on her flushed cheeks. "I am _never_, ever, flying on a broom, ever again!" she declared hysterically. Harry couldn't believe his ears.

"Hermione, no, you can't say that," said Harry, grabbing Hermione's arm, for she was pacing around nervously.

"Oh yes I can!" snapped Hermione, whipping around to face Harry. "I knew that this whole thing of joining the Quidditch team was a bad idea! I mean, I knew that this was a great opportunity for the two of us to spend more time together-" Immediately Hermione stopped, looking quite embarrassed now. "Oh, er, what I meant by that was-"

"Wait, Malfoy was actually right?" interrupted Harry, mouth slightly agape.

Laughing nervously, Hermione immediately responded with a loud, "_No_!"

"But you just said-"

"Harry, I almost fell to my death, so what I've just said is just due to me not _thinking _clearly," explained Hermione, all too quickly.

"Right," said Harry skeptically.

"No matter, I'm thinking more clearly now, and I am still adamant about never _flying _on a broom again," said Hermione, who avoided looking at Harry, whose face was filled with pure disbelief.

"You know, this is _exactly_ what Malfoy had in mind," said Harry, anger rising once more. "He wanted to scare you off from wanting to remain on the Quidditch team. And he succeeded," finished Harry, sighing. He started to slowly walk away from Hermione. After a few seconds, he felt a tug on his robes. Harry slowly turned around.

"I am never going to let Malfoy _succeed_ at anything," declared Hermione, who finally started to smile, just slightly. Harry stared at her, confused. "I mean, nothing that has him winning out in the end and us losing of course," she added, grinning. Harry found himself grinning as well.

"So, does this mean that you'll _stay_ on the team?" asked Harry uncertainly. To his relief, Hermione grinned widely and nodded.

Harry didn't know why he did it, but before he could stop himself, he took a step forward and gave Hermione a hug, lifting her slightly from the ground. After realizing what he was doing, Harry hastily released Hermione from his embrace, blushing profusely.

"S-sorry about that," muttered Harry softly, running a hand nervously through his messy hair. "Don't know what came over me. I guess I'm just glad to see that you still want to be on the team."

"It's all right," said Hermione, who was blushing profusely herself. "I didn't mind at all."

Laughing nervously, Harry glanced toward the castle. It was pitch black by now, lights from the castle dotting every other window or so. "We should probably head in. Wouldn't want to get into trouble, now do we? Although, we're not exactly innocent in that department." He and Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, we probably should," agreed Hermione, who suddenly grabbed Harry's robes when he started walking towards the castle. "Harry, wait." Harry stopped and faced Hermione, glancing at her curiously.

"What is it?" said Harry softly, smiling.

"Before we go, first, I'd like to thank you," started Hermione, who was strangely nervous.

"For what?" said Harry, clearly forgetting how he saved Hermione from falling to her death. Hermione stared at Harry in disbelief.

"For _what_?" repeated Hermione, laughing slightly. "Harry, you _saved_ my life, and this is not the first time."

"Oh, _that_," replied Harry, laughing softly. "I just did what anyone would have done if they were in my position."

"Always the modest one, aren't you?" said Hermione, grinning. "Well, really, _thank you_ Harry," she added, smiling softly, a certain look in her eyes.

Harry laughed and muttered, "You're welcome," slowly turning towards the castle, but he noticed that Hermione was staring at him intently. He knew that the two of them really should get going, but strangely Harry didn't feel compelled to move, and looking at Hermione, she didn't seem to want to move either.

But suddenly, Hermione did start to move, but not towards the castle, but to Harry's complete surprise, towards him, and before he knew what was happening, before he could stop what he figured what was going to happen, although strangely he thought that if he could have, he wouldn't have stopped it, Hermione leaned forward and kissed him, lightly, on the lips.

A tingling sensation traveled from the tips of his toes all the way to his head, and Harry felt quite light-headed at that moment.

As if instantly regretting what she just did, Hermione stepped backward, her face steadily turning a deep shade of red. For a split second, Harry almost regretted her doing so, for in that brief moment when Hermione was kissing him, he thought back to when Cho Chang kissed him, and immediately considered that this truly counted more as his first _real _kiss, for it wasn't so wet as the one he shared with Cho, and Harry didn't feel quite so cornered as the last time.

"Er, w-we s-should really head back," stammered Hermione, retreating backward, stumbling once or twice. "The Halloween Feast is probably drawing to a close. If we hurry, we can still maybe catch it." She didn't wait for Harry to respond and hastily started to make her way back to the castle.

Harry's leg, which felt rooted to the spot right after Hermione thanked him for saving her life once more, now felt as if they were filled with a new energy and Harry immediately sprinted after Hermione.

"Hermione, wait!" called Harry, his feet pounding hard onto the ground of the Quidditch pitch. By the time he had caught up to Hermione at the entrance, the doors opened and a dark figure appeared. It was Snape, who immediately focused on Harry, his eyes leering down upon him. Luckily for Hermione, who looked to be so distraught over what had just happened, did not notice Snape and had managed to slip past him.

"Now what exactly are you doing here Potter?" sneered Snape, walking slowly towards Harry. "Are you not supposed to be inside at the Halloween Feast with the rest of the students?" Harry nodded hastily, looking past Snape to see where Hermione was. Snape noticed that Harry's attention was elsewhere, and so before Harry could continue to search for Hermione, Snape completely blocked his view from the open doors.

"Disrespectful like your father I see," said Snape, narrowing his eyes. "Some things never change."

"If you'll excuse me, Professor, I need to head inside and join the rest of the students. Isn't that what you said?" Harry grew impatient, disliking the fact that Snape was detaining him from getting to Hermione. Snape narrowed his eyes severely before stepping aside.

"Do not let me catch you being somewhere you shouldn't be Potter," said Snape softly. Harry started to walk past him when Snape added, "And five points from Gryffindor," and he whirled around to face Snape angrily.

"But I was only holding up my end of the deal you and Professor McGonagall set up by giving Hermione flying lessons!" protested Harry.

"More like Professor McGonagall set up, since I frankly do not care if you pass my class or not," said Snape coldly.

"But Professor-"

"Not another word Potter. If it is not finished, go and join your classmates at the Halloween Feast. If it is finished, then head straight to your dormitory." As Harry started to once more continue walking towards the open doors, Snape quickly added smugly, "Unlike Mr. Malfoy, you are not a Prefect, so you have no right to wander the corridors at certain hours." Harry quickened his pace, knowing it was best to not mutter another word if he didn't want anymore points taken from Gryffindor, no matter how much he wanted to wipe that smug look from Snape's face.

A few students were already filing out of the Great Hall and a wave of disappointment overcame Harry, thinking that Hermione had already left. He quickened his pace once more and entered the Great Hall. To his relief, there were a fair few people still left enjoying the Halloween Feast. Harry scanned the room, searching for Hermione, hoping that she was still there.

His eyes finally landed on the sleek, brown head of Hermione. Harry almost missed her, for he briefly forgot about her new hairstyle, and was actually searching for bushy hair instead.

Hermione was sitting with Ron, Ginny, and Neville. Although she was talking to them, Harry could tell she was distracted. Her eyes, which were usually locked onto the person she was talking to, were wandering the Great Hall casually, and Harry could only presume that while she was talking to people, her attention was obviously elsewhere.

Harry hastily made his way toward the Gryffindor table, and Ron spotted him, for while he was talking to Hermione in what looked like another heated discussion, he immediately cast his attention onto Harry.

Noticing that Ron was no longer looking at her, Hermione turned and saw Harry approaching. Panic was prevalent over her face.

"Hey Harry, where've you been?" asked Ron, grinning before stuffing his face with food. "We almost thought you were going to miss the Halloween Feast." Harry glanced at Hermione, who was purposely not looking at him.

"I was thinking the same thing," said Harry, who stopped looking at Hermione and was now looking straight at Ron now. "I ran into Snape."

"Oh," said Ron, nodding his head. "That explains it." He was about to stuff his face once more with food, but hesitated. "Hang on, weren't you and Hermione having another flying lesson? What did Snape do now?"

"Wait, Snape was there?" Hermione said suddenly, finally looking straight at Harry, frowning. "I didn't notice him."

"That much was obvious," said Harry, slightly exasperated. "You wouldn't have noticed if Malfoy was hugging all the Muggle-borns, especially not after you and I-" Harry immediately stopped talking, for it was obvious by how Hermione had left him outside and avoided talking to him that she was not ready to talk about their kiss and let anyone know it. Harry sat down quickly, busying his hands with the food that was still left from the Halloween Feast. Ron however, did not seem to want to drop whatever Harry was just talking about.

"After you and Hermione what?" pushed Ron, grabbing the food that Harry had in his hand.

"N-nothing," said Harry hastily, grabbing back the food from Ron. "It's not important."

"No, the last time you told me it wasn't important, I accepted it and ignored it. But now I won't let it go so easily," said Ron, seriously. "Now go on, what were you just saying?" He, Ginny, and Neville looked at him expectantly.

"Harry doesn't have to tell you whatever he doesn't want to," snapped Hermione, startling everyone, even Harry. Ron turned to face Hermione.

"Of course you don't want Harry to say something," said Ron angrily. "It's obvious that he doesn't want to say anything because _you_ don't want him to!"

"Since when is it any of your business what Harry and I do alone together?" said Hermione heatedly.

"You're making it seem like the two of you did something awful, by the way you both do not want to talk about it. Seems a bit dodgy to me," said Ron suspiciously.

"Ever consider paranoia a bit tiring?" snapped Hermione, "Because it seems like a prevalent personality trait where you're concerned!"

"What is so wrong with telling me what you and Harry were up to?" demanded Ron. "I mean, it can't be _that_ horrible!"

"For the last time Ron, it's none of your business!" shouted Hermione, standing up abruptly and storming out of the Great Hall. Ron watched Hermione until she was out of sight. He then immediately rounded on Harry once more.

"Do you agree with her?" said Ron, not caring that those who were still in the Great Hall were now gawking at them.

Before Harry could say a single word, sniggering could be heard behind them. As much as he didn't want to, he turned around to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle standing there.

"Didn't you _all _do enough damage tonight?" said Harry irately.

"I don't think so Potter," said Malfoy, sighing. "Actually, I'm very disappointed at the moment."

"A bit late for that aren't you?" said Harry with a smirk. "I would have been disappointed the very moment I looked in the mirror and saw what I had for a face."

Glaring at Harry severely, Malfoy retorted, "Granger was lucky tonight. I knew I shouldn't have left the job to these two idiots to finish the Mudblood off. If it was me with that Beater bat, I would have finished her off quickly and easily."

"But you didn't, which, fortunately for us, was your big mistake," said Harry coolly.

"No matter. After that scare tonight, I don't think the Mudblood is going to want to stay on the team, all thanks to me," said Malfoy confidently.

"I'll let you know that you did no such thing," said Harry assuredly. "Thanks to you, Hermione is now more determined than ever to stay on the team." Harry enjoyed the dissatisfied look on Malfoy's face now, but it was brief, for the dissatisfied look quickly turned into a smirk.

"That's all right. I'm also determined as well. Determined to do whatever it takes to make sure that Mudblood is off the team, _permanently_," declared Malfoy before turning and walking out of the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle following close behind him.

The moment they were gone, Ron came up to Harry, baffled at the conversation that took place between him and Malfoy. "What the bloody hell was that about? What was Malfoy going on about now?"

Harry, who at first thought that Ron was going to interrogate him more about what happened between him and Hermione, was relieved to see that Ron had temporarily forgotten about all that and was now concerned what Malfoy had said. He quickly told Ron everything, well, _almost_ everything that had happened not too long ago, purposely leaving out the most recent events.

"Mate, why didn't you tell what that git did straight away?" demanded Ron, eyes wide. "If I had know what he did to Hermione, I would have-"

Harry was about to say that he had other things on his mind, but knew if he said that, he would remind Ron of what he really wanted to talk about earlier, and decided to say something else. "I was going to Ron, but Malfoy beat me to it."

"Well, now that I do, I can't say that I'm going to be pleasant around him," declared Ron, as he and Harry stood up from the table. "I swear, if there's no teacher around, I'm going to jinx him when he least suspects it!"

Harry and Ron quickly made their way to the common room, hoping that they would not run into Malfoy again or Professor Snape. Harry had dealt with enough unpleasantness for that evening. When the two of them were near the portrait hole, they saw two figures arguing in front of it.

When they were close enough, Harry and Ron saw that it was Hermione and the one person they had spent the entire day searching for, Charla, who didn't seem to notice them approaching until they were standing right next to them.

"Er, Hermione, what's going on here?" asked Ron, stepping towards them more.

"I have been trying to get Charla to tell me where she's been all day, and all night as well," said Hermione, her eyes narrowed at Charla.

"And like I already told you, you're not my mother, and it's _none_ of your business where I am!" said Charla heatedly.

"Er, Hermione, could I speak to you in private?" asked Harry suddenly. He figured that he should take advantage of Hermione being there and avoiding him to talk about what he wanted to talk about ever since it happened. But apparently, Hermione didn't seem too keen on Harry's request, for she started looking apprehensive at that moment.

"Actually, Harry, there are other things that need to be dealt with first, like Charla lying to us," said Hermione, who turned her attention back to Charla, who scowled.

Remembering why they were trying to find Charla, Harry quickly asked, "Er, Charla, sorry to say, but yes, you _did_ lie to us."

"Lie to you about what?" demanded Charla loudly.

"You said that there was absolutely nothing dangerous about the Cave of Deceit, and for weeks now you've had a book in your possession that goes into _great_ details about all the dangers of that specific cave!" said Harry, who couldn't believe that Charla was still in denial. "You purposely led us into _danger_!"

"All right, I'll admit, yes, I did have that book you're referring to, but I swear, I didn't get to _that_ part yet!" said Charla quickly. "I'm still on #8! I hadn't gotten past that yet!"

"I don't _believe_ you," seethed Hermione, walking towards Charla slowly.

"Well too bad, because I'm telling the truth," replied Charla calmly.

"And another thing Charla, why didn't _you_ turn in that book yourself?" grilled Hermione further. "Afraid of being seen with it or something?"

For the first time, Charla actually looked caught off-guard. Usually she was always prepared with a reason, an explanation, but at that moment, Charla looked speechless. But as she stood there with Harry, Ron, and Hermione waiting for a response, Charla actually started to smile. "You may have not seen me at all today and part of tonight, but I saw you two at those flying lessons," she said, nodding to Harry and Hermione. "It was awful what Malfoy and those two brutes did to you Hermione. I mean, to do that to someone who isn't _that_ good of a flyer in the first place is beastly!"

"Don't try and change the subject," said Hermione, narrowing her eyes at Charla.

Ignoring Hermione, Charla went on and said, "So, Harry, how long have you and Hermione been, _you know_?" Harry and Hermione turned to look at each other in confusion, clearly not knowing what she was talking about, before turning their attention back to Charla, who had an anomalous look on her face.

"What are you on about?" said Harry, frowning.

"Malfoy terrorizing Hermione wasn't the _only _thing that I saw tonight," started Charla, and Harry started to feel uneasy. Looking at Hermione out of the corner of his eye, he saw that he wasn't alone.

"W-what do you mean?" demanded Hermione, who tried not to show how anxious she really was.

"That was such a kind thing you did Harry, saving Hermione from falling to her death. Where would she be without _you_ in her life? And vice-versa," said Charla, who was smiling, but there was nothing friendly about her smile.

"Come on Charla, just come out and tell us what else you saw tonight!" said Ron impatiently.

"Okay," said Charla, her smile growing. "If you insist. Well, right after Harry saved her life, I saw Hermione lean in towards Harry to give him a-"

Harry and Hermione immediately knew what Charla was about to say and came toward her in a rush. "Oh my, look at the time!" said Hermione loudly, ushering Charla forward to the portrait hole.

"Hang on, she wasn't _finished_," said Ron stubbornly.

"There's no need to bring up the events that happened tonight," said Harry hurriedly. "Come on, we'd better turn in. For all we know, Snape could be lurking nearby ready to give us detention or take points away from Gryffindor!" He started to follow Hermione through the portrait hole.

As Hermione was already ascending the staircase to her own dormitory, Harry was on his way to his own when he heard Ron ask Charla, "What did Hermione give Harry?" and he immediately stopped. Harry didn't want to be caught eavesdropping and so he jumped into one of the squashy armchairs and hid behind an enormous book that was left on the table in front of him.

"Look, it's not my place to say," Charla said to Ron, and Harry let out a relieved sigh. He saw Charla look around the common room, which was pretty much empty at the moment, save for her, Ron, and the hidden Harry.

Unfortunately for Harry, even though she saw that no one was in the common room with them, Charla was now whispering to Ron quietly, so Harry could no longer hear what they were discussing. Even though he couldn't, Harry didn't like the look that was on Ron's face after Charla continued to whisper in his ear.

Moments later, Ginny had walked into the common room, and Ron suddenly grabbed her. Charla had stopped whispering to Ron, who in turn was whispering to Ginny now. Not wanting to get caught by anyone, Harry stood up with the enormous book that hid his face and quickly but quietly made his way up to his dormitory. Though it only took him less than a minute, it had felt like forever as he made sure that he wasn't spotted by Ron, Ginny, _and_ Charla, who did not notice him at all and were still deep in conversation when Harry chanced a look back at them before disappearing up the staircase.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Okay, so yeah...I have sorta kinda updated, and what i mean by that is, i've added more to this chapter, cause you know, the one i had earlier was a teaser, and so this is the continuation of that teaser. So my apologies, i still haven't finished this chapter, but i am getting there, lol. Slowly but surely. What you see below is all that i could type up for now. I would have done more, but it's my birthday today (yay me, lol) and so i didn't have enough time to. Hope this will suffice for the time being, and i promise, this chapter will be completed soon! Happy reading! **

**_Author's Note Update: Great news everybody! I dunno why, but it took me a total of three times to finally finish this chapter. Major writer's block haunted me day and nite. But here it is, finally done!!! I haven't been this happy finishing a chapter in looong while. I've already started writing the next one, so I hope to have that up waaay sooner than this one, lol. My sincerest apologies for taking this long to finish. Right, this chapter...don't hate me...Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have said that, lol. Read on to find out how this chapter concludes:)_**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

**OUT WITH THE OLD, IN WITH THE NEW**

Harry could not sleep a wink the night before, and as he quickly changed to head downstairs for breakfast, he saw that Ron did not either. He had bags under his eyes, and when Ron was asked if he was going to come with Harry to the Great Hall, Ron remained on his bed and muttered something about not being ready, even though he looked like he was changed and ready to go.

He bade Ron good-bye before grabbing his books and such before hurrying down the staircase. No one was in the common room, just like last night, and as Harry made his way to the Great Hall alone, (he waited for Hermione but Parvati had come down and told him that Hermione was still asleep), he still couldn't believe all that had happened. Malfoy tried to have Hermione fall to her death, Hermione had _kissed_ him, why he still did not know, and Charla had almost revealed to Ron of that sudden kiss. Harry vowed to get a straight answer from Hermione as soon he saw her and get her alone with no means of finding any way of having an excuse of leaving suddenly just so she could avoid talking about it.

The light that was beaming in through the windows in the Great Hall was illuminating the entire table, and with it still early in the morning, Harry closed his eyes for a brief moment. Soon, he could hear Ron and Hermione coming, and the only way he knew that they were coming was because he could already hear them bickering.

"Whatever you need to say Ron, just say it! You've been stuttering ever since we came out of the common room and frankly, if you really need to tell me something, just say it already!" snapped Hermione, taking a seat right beside Harry, who opened his eyes.

Ron saw who Hermione sat next to and for some reason, he looked a little worried.

"Er, actually, could I speak to you in private?" asked Ron softly. Harry frowned. Hermione turned to look at Harry and raised an eyebrow. Harry shrugged. Hermione then gave a loud sigh and turned her attention back to Ron.

"All right, fine. Why don't we move to that empty spot there, just a few feet away, so no one can hear us?" suggested Hermione, who rolled her eyes. Ron looked relieved and smiled, quickly making his way to the spot Hermione had pointed to.

"I guess I'll see you in class," said Hermione to Harry, who nodded as he took a bite of his toast. "I'm not sure how long this will take, but given how long Ron took to say hello to me this morning, which was just as we entered the Great Hall, and he was waiting for me in the common room, it might be a while. See you later, Harry." Hermione smiled at Harry and quickly made her way over to where Ron was anxiously waiting for her.

Shaking his head and laughing softly to himself, Harry took another bite of toast. As much as he wanted to talk to Hermione in private as well, Ron seemed to have a lot on his mind also. He decided that he was going to talk to the both of them after they were finished. Harry really wanted to know what Charla had told Ron last night, and the discussion of that startling kiss was put off for too long now. He was determined to get some answers as soon as possible. A few seconds later, he saw Ginny heading towards him and asked if she could sit next to him.

"Sure," said Harry, his eyes wandering to where Hermione and Ron were sitting at. They looked deeply immersed in conversation, and it actually looked like Ron was turning redder by the second. Hermione however, looked peeved off.

"So, how has your morning been so far Harry?" asked Ginny, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. Harry turned his attention back to Ginny.

"Oh, er, it's been okay, I guess. Nothing's happened really, except, well, your brother," replied Harry, glancing again at Ron, who looked to be rambling on about something and Hermione looked downright confused.

"What about him?" inquired Ginny, turning around to look at Ron. "Wait, why is he so red? He looks nervous as well!"

"That's what I'd like to know," said Harry, frowning. Ginny turned back to Harry.

"You know, last night, he was actually asking me these odd questions," said Ginny.

"What kind of odd questions?" asked Harry, watching Ron and Hermione out of the corner of his eye. He tried not to sound too interested, for if Ginny was able to tell him what she, Ron, and Charla were talking about together last night without him ever having to ask Ron himself, the better. He had a feeling Ron would tell him that it was none of his business. Harry wouldn't have been surprised if that indeed happen, for he and Hermione were keeping a great deal from him, who's to say that Ron felt it was his right to do the exact same thing as well.

"Oh, I dunno, like, 'There's been something I've been meaning to get off my chest, but I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do if I do finally decide to tell it, 'cause it might affect certain people I know, but I gotta know something, and well, should I just tell people who need to know' type of questions," said Ginny, taking another sip of her pumpkin juice.

"And?" pushed Harry, still watching Ron and Hermione.

"And, well, there really wasn't much use in understanding him. He just kept rambling on and on about the same thing. I really wasn't paying that much enough attention to him anyway. I had so much homework last night," said Ginny, sighing.

As Harry continued to watch Ron and Hermione, he saw Hermione glance at him, and then Ron's eyes widening as if a wave of realization of something had just hit him. Suddenly Ginny and Harry, and pretty much everyone else who was in the Great Hall at that moment heard Ron stand up loudly and slam his fist angrily on the table.

"Oh, I see. Why didn't I realize this early on? I must have been pretty stupid not to notice it!" said Ron mockingly. "I guess all along I've been setting myself up for this, haven't I? How could I have been so stupid not to realize that _he'll_ always get what I want?" Ron turned and suddenly glared straight at Harry, who was taken aback by Ron's behavior.

"Ron, it's not like that!" said Hermione, standing up as well. Ron ignored her and made his way to a shocked Harry.

"Ron, what's going on? What are you behaving like this?" said Harry, standing up slowly and looking nervously at him. Ron's chest was heaving up and down fast, his eyes narrowed to slits.

"This is bloody fantastic!" drawled a voice nearby. It was Malfoy, an eager look all over his face. "Finally, the Weasel and Scarhead are arguing!"

"Why am I behaving like this? Why am I behaving like that? Well Harry, let's see, first you make Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, which I thought at first was a little unfair because I've been wanting that position ever since I came to Hogwarts but thought you better suited the position because you have been on the team longer than I have, but now, now you've really done it!" Ron's fists were clenched tightly together, and all Harry could do was just stare incredulously at him. Hermione quickly made it over to where Harry and Ron were standing, and pulled on Ron's arm, who roughly shook it off.

"Ron, whatever you might have thought, you're wrong! Please, just calm down, and we can talk about this in private," urged Hermione, who once again pulled on Ron's arm. And once again, Ron shrugged Hermione's hand off.

"Wrong? I think not. One look told me everything. One look, and I knew the reason. That's all it took. There's nothing else we can talk about," said Ron angrily, glaring at Harry more. Hermione turned her attention to Harry and made her way over to him.

"Harry, do something! Knock some sense into him!" pleaded Hermione, and all Harry could do was frown in confusion. Ron suddenly started laughing, but anger was still prevalent all over his face.

"Sure, go ahead and run to your hero! Harry's your hero, isn't he Hermione? You can always turn to him and he'll save the day! I bet that's why you picked him, isn't it Hermione?" said Ron bitterly.

"Picked me? Picked me for what?" asked Harry, glancing at Hermione, but she just ignored him.

"Ron, I didn't pick anyone! Now could you just calm down-"

"Calm down? Calm down? No bloody way am I going to calm down! This is it Hermione! This was the last straw. Harry finally has it all! He's the Boy-Who-Lived, he's the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Dumbledore's pet, a massive fortune in his safe at Gringotts, and now, he's got you! But if you really look at it, he's nothing more than a lucky git who doesn't really deserve all the fame he's gotten from a stupid scar on his forehead! Oh, look at me, I'm Harry Potter! I have such a hard life! I have a fortune in the bank, I have a Firebolt, I'm the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, I have every single bloody thing that only Ronald Weasley could only dream of having. Well let me tell you this Harry," said Ron, shoving Harry backwards roughly. "You don't deserve any of it! Not one bit of happiness! You know why? Because you were born with privilege, unlike some of us poor people who had to work our asses off to get something that wasn't even remotely decent enough to be satisfied with. No, everything for you has been all free! Everything that you have has been given to you just because you're Harry bloody Potter!"

Before he knew what he was doing, Harry suddenly punched Ron square in the face. Hermione gasped, eyes wide open in complete shock, apparently from both Ron's outburst and Harry punching him, while Ginny and the rest of the students who saw everything that took place opened their mouths in shock. Malfoy however was grinning from ear to ear.

Harry stood there, dumbfounded at both what Ron had just said to him and his sudden act of hitting his best friend.

Ron stumbled back slightly, with Ginny catching him from behind. His nose started to bleed, and Ginny rushed forward. "Come on, you need to get to the hospital," urged Ginny, dragging Ron away. He willingly followed his sister.

"Harry, I know that I said for you to knock some sense into him, but I didn't mean _literally_!" said Hermione exasperatedly.

"I knew that you had it in you all along Potter," said Malfoy happily, looking at Harry, then to Ron. "If you didn't punch him just now, I would have done so myself, eventually."

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry, not looking at him, both eyes on Ron, unsure of what to say to him.

Harry, who still had his fist clenched, lowered it, and made his way forward to Ron, who saw him coming and stopped.

"Ron, I-I'm so-"

"Sorry? Don't be," interrupted Ron, glaring at Harry angrily. "You know, you're probably feeling sorry for me right now, but actually, I feel sorry for you."

"And why is that?" said Harry softly, ignoring everyone who was staring at him.

Ron turned to look at Hermione, who was standing next to Harry now. "Because you don't even know how lucky you are," Ron replied before looking back at Harry and turning around, leaving the Great Hall.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" shouted Harry at the retreating Ron and Ginny. Ron ignored him. Just as he was almost out of sight, Harry also added, "Talk about a hypocrite. Here you are calling me a git when at the moment it's you who fits the role perfectly." Ron suddenly stopped and slowly turned back around. Even with Ginny tugging on his arm and trying to hold him back, Ron quickly made his way back to Harry. Hermione looked positively frightened at that moment.

"All I have left to say to you is this," said Ron softly, drawing his face close to Harry. "Maybe if you took that nose of yours out of the air long enough and open your eyes, maybe then you'd see what's right in front of you. Maybe then you wouldn't be so miserable half the time." Ron gave one final smirk before wiping his nose, which finally stopped bleeding and followed Ginny out of the Great Hall.

Instantly, everyone who had witnessed everything started talking all at once. Moments later, Professor McGonagall came rushing into the Great Hall, her brow furrowed.

"Potter!" she called, a stern look on her face, beckoning with her finger for Harry to come forward. Harry slowly made his way towards her, Hermione following close behind him. "What's this I hear about you punching Weasley?" She had both an angry and surprised look on her face. Harry laughed softly.

"Let me guess, on his way up to the hospital wing, he saw you and decided to tell on me?" said Harry, shaking his head in disbelief. Hermione gasped softly behind him. "No surprise there."

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "No, actually, when I met Weasley and asked him what happened to his nose, he just refused to tell me at first. But when I kept on insisting that he tell me at once, he told me that he just fell."

"Then how did you know that I punched him then?" asked Harry, frowning.

"After I was finished talking to Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy came forward and told me that it was you who punched Mr. Weasley. Now, is this true?" Professor McGonagall studied Harry's face, waiting for his response. Harry nodded, and she gasped.

"But it was only because he had provoked me," retorted Harry. Behind Harry, Hermione nodded her head.

"Ron was spewing out all these awful things to Harry, Professor," said Hermione quickly. Professor McGonagall studied Hermione's face as well.

"Potter, when will you learn not to attack_ everyone_ who provokes you?" said Professor McGonagall, sighing heavily. "You do recall last year when you and another Mr. Weasley attacked Mr. Malfoy and got yourself kicked off of the Quidditch team?" Harry nodded uncomfortably. "I'll let you off this time Potter, but it will be your last. Do not let me hear about another incident involving you attacking someone because they simply _provoked_ you. Now, will you two make your way to class?" Professor McGonagall watched Harry and Hermione make their way out of the Great Hall.

Not long after the two of them were on their way to their Charms class, a familiar drawl was heard behind them. Harry stopped. Hermione urged Harry to just ignore Malfoy.

"You heard what McGonagall just said," hissed Hermione. "Don't tell me that you are going to completely ignore her! I mean, I would love nothing more than jinx him into the next century for what he did during our last flying lesson, but still-"

"I'm not going to attack Malfoy," said Harry, turning his attention to Malfoy, who was grinning. "What do you want?" Malfoy made his way toward Harry and Hermione.

"Just a word with you Potter," said Malfoy, smirking.

"You want me to give you the time of day after what you did to Hermione _and_ when you told McGonagall what I did to Ron?" said Harry, raising and eyebrow.

"Sorry Potter, but the Head of Gryffindor House had the right to know what those who are in her own house were doing. I felt that it was my duty to as a _Prefect_ to inform those who need to know. As for the Mudblood, well, I think it wouldn't be such a great loss for the school if she was no longer a student. You understand?" Malfoy continued to smirk at Harry.

"All I can understand is that you simply love being a git," retorted Harry. Seamus and Dean, who were listening nearby, snorted with laughter. Harry gave Malfoy one last glare before turning on his heel and followed Hermione to their next class.

"At least I'm not as thick as you to understand what Weasley meant earlier before you punched him!" yelled Malfoy. Harry turned around quickly.

"Oh yeah? If you're so smart then, please, do tell," said Harry, walking back to Malfoy with crossed arms. Hermione ran and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Harry, you know that you're just playing right into Malfoy's hands. Don't let him," said Hermione, who continued to pull Harry away but he just wouldn't budge.

"All right then, I'll tell you," replied Malfoy, grin growing broader by the second.

"Harry, please!" begged Hermione, but Harry continued to ignore her.

"I'm waiting," said Harry impatiently. Out of the corner of his eye, it looked to Harry that Hermione was on the verge of tears, but he still ignored her. He just had to know what Malfoy was going on about.

"The reason why Weasley was saying all those things all those nasty things was because he was simply jealous," started Malfoy. Harry raised his eyebrow again.

"_Jealous_? Jealous of what?" said Harry, frowning.

"Of everything you are and everything you have," continued Malfoy. "Of course, I suppose he's been dealing with it through the years, but I think this was the last straw for him. I think you finally have the one thing that he's really wanted the _most_, and he simply… lost it."

"And what thing would that be? The position of Quidditch Captain?" asked Harry, confusing looming in.

"No, nothing stupid like that," said Malfoy, rolling his eyes.

"What then?" said Harry, patience wavering. Malfoy's eyes immediately darted to Hermione, who Harry could feel started trembling.

"Why, the affections of a certain jumped-up Mudblood of course," replied Malfoy, smiling maliciously. The feeling of his arm once being grabbed tightly by Hermione was no longer there, and Harry turned to see that Hermione was now gone. He glanced around to see where Hermione had gone to, and saw her running away hastily.

"Hermione, wait!" called Harry after her, but Hermione just kept on running. Harry could her Malfoy sniggering loudly.

"Oh, did I just reveal the Mudblood's _secret_?" said Malfoy innocently. "Sorry, didn't _mean_ to. Oh wait, yes I did!"

Harry could feel himself tensing up, his fists clenched but lowered. "You're lying Malfoy." Harry glared at him severely before turning around. As he walked away Harry could hear Malfoy scoffing at him.

"Tell me this Potter, if you're so sure that I'm lying, then why did Granger leave so suddenly? If she knew that I was just telling a lie, wouldn't she have stayed and denied it? Face it Potter, I don't know why she does, but the Mudblood Granger fancies _you_, and not Weasley. That's why he's so bloody mad at you." Harry turned back around, glaring intently at Malfoy.

"You're lying," repeated Harry before turning back around again and walking away from Malfoy.

"Deny it all you want Potter, you know I'm right!" called Malfoy after Harry rounded a corner hastily, desperate to find Hermione, and some answers.

It was nearly a week later, and Harry didn't think that the current situation in which he was in was possible. If he thought it was impossible to find Charla that one time not too long ago when he and Hermione were trying to find her to know what she was playing at concerning the Cave of Deceit, to no avail, he was irked to see that Hermione had beaten Charla in making it too bloody hard to find her and talk to her in private.

Sure, Harry would see Hermione in the classes they had together; like there was any chance of her missing any just so she could avoid Harry altogether. But no matter how many different tactics he tried to talk to Hermione, from showing up to class extremely early (Hermione would show up late) to arriving past the time scheduled and getting lectured by the teacher (she would arrive the earliest), nothing worked.

When it came to having meals, Hermione would be as sparse during those moments as much as Charla was. Harry would then try to catch her at her usual haunting, the library, but alas, Hermione was a no-show there as well. One night after another unsuccessful search, Harry thought of something. What if Hermione had taken his invisibility cloak, and that's how she was able to go around the school undetected by him. After all, there wasn't any charm that prevented girls from coming into the boys' dormitory. But he didn't think that Hermione would go _that_ far just to avoid him.

Still, Harry took a peak into his trunk, just to be sure. Harry didn't know if he should've been glad or disappointed when he saw that his cloak was still buried underneath all of his various school books and wrinkled robes.

As for Ron, that was a completely different story. No matter how much he tried, from having Quidditch practice all by his lonesome at odd hours of the day, to either being the first or last come time for breakfast, lunch and dinner, it seemed like Ron had the same agenda in mind. It was as if they _couldn't_ avoid running into each other. Ron would always show up every time Harry wanted to have a go on his Firebolt, and their stomachs seemed to be in sync with each other, it was ridiculous.

For the time being, his first and utmost important concern was that he wanted to talk to Hermione first, and then settle things with Ron. It wasn't as if Ron wanted to speak to him anytime soon anyway. Not a single word was spoken between them when they ran into each other all the time, or when during those cruel moments when it seemed that all the teachers would have them partner up together for certain assignments during class.

Tossing aside his bed covers, which now joined his scattered books and clothes on the floor, Harry groaned in frustration. He was going through what Ron did all those weeks ago; he had lost his wand as well, and could not for the life of him find it. Harry knew that he had to give up his search however, for as he glanced down at his wristwatch, he saw that if he continued his search for the misplaced wand, he would most certainly be late to Potions class, and as much as he did not want to go to it in his foul state of mind, he had to, if he did not want to anger McGonagall again and would no doubt be subjected to another one of her lectures and yet another smug look from Snape.

Harry was nearly breathless by the time he arrived for Potions class. Luckily, after taking all the necessary shortcuts to get there as soon as possible, Harry had three minutes to spare. Glancing around the classroom, he saw that the right-hand corner in the back was the only place available for seating. Someone must have been absent today. There were hardly any seats available nowadays when one arrived late to Potions class, seeing that there were two empty seats.

Harry needn't bother scanning the room to see who was brave enough to miss Potions class that day, for a few seconds later, a gasping and out-of-breath Hermione came bursting into the classroom. She was so out of sorts for being nearly late that she didn't see who was sitting next to the only empty seat.

Only when Hermione hurriedly took her seat and was busily getting out her books, parchment, and quill did she finally notice who was seated beside her, watching her quietly. Harry would've said something the moment she took her seat, but he was afraid that the moment he did, she would immediately sit up and find some way of sitting elsewhere, he just knew it.

Hermione was about to open her mouth to say something, but the sound of the dungeon door being slammed shut indicated that Snape was now in the classroom and she knew it wasn't wise to do so. So, she settled for the time being sitting next to Harry for the first time since that morning in the Great Hall.

"Time will not be spent exchanging pleasantries on how we are doing," started Snape, his back to the class. "For the potion you are going to concoct today will take up _all_ of your precious time in here." Snape slowly turned around, finally facing Harry and the others, who did not mutter any moans of disapproval. "It is called The Optomeness Potion, and none so far who have come to this school has ever successfully brewed it. The reason being is due to the sheer challenge it is to finish it, among other things."

"Those who have managed to do so, and these have been witches and wizards far beyond _your_ years, and that amount I can count on only one hand, know that it is a very useful potion to possess."

"And what are we to profit from it, Professor?" asked Malfoy, who everyone knew was the only one that could get away with asking a question like that in Snape's class without getting reprimanded.

"It can ensure that you will never need any form of optical aid- like glasses for examples. If prepared with the utmost care and consideration, you will never have the need for glasses for as long as you live," replied Snape, throwing a sideways glance at Harry, who couldn't help but open his mouth slightly in awe.

"Not to be rude or anything," continued Malfoy, who too gave Harry a glance, but it was accompanied with a smirk as well, "But again, what about those who don't need optical aid? I see no need for those of us who don't wear glasses to even go through with making this sort of potion."

"Are you to say that you, Mr. Malfoy, have already made yourself a brew that will one day come in handy which will prevent the natural decline of your eyesight?" asked Snape coolly. Malfoy just muttered something underneath his breath before shaking his head. "Yes, I thought so. Which is why I think it is imperative for all of you to know how to make this potion. It will never expire, so it will still be okay to take the very day your eyesight starts to weaken."

Raising her hand bravely, Hermione asked, "Professor, could you tell us the reason why there have been so few successes concocting this potion?"

"Yes, Miss Granger," said Snape, narrowing his eyes as he glanced around the room. "For if the potion is not made to perfection, the person who drinks the potion can, and will, go blind." Several gasps circulated the classroom. "And there is no sure way of knowing beforehand if you have been successful. Many have attempted to make this potion, but few have actually drank a single drop."

"P-Professor, surely you won't make any of us drink what me make?" asked a very anxious Neville, whose raised hand was shaking uncontrollably.

"If it were up to me, then yes, you would," started Snape, grinning at Neville. He stopped smiling however when he added, "But the Headmaster put a stop to it when no student has ever been successful. So, that is why today, drinking your own concoction will be optional. But it is necessary to concoct something to pass this class. Enough chatter, you will begin the potion making process now!" he barked to the class.

No one dared hesitate and immediately went to it. The ingredients were on the blackboard already as always and there was a crowd at the store cupboard. As Harry turned to see if Hermione was on her way, he was surprised to see that she already had all of the ingredients and already getting to work. He hopped out of his seat and hurried on his way to the cupboard. When he returned, he wasn't surprised that Hermione was already on her way to being halfway done.

As Harry leaned over towards Hermione to pick up an herb he needed, she quickly blurted out, "I know what you have on your mind right now Harry and now is most certainly not the time to discuss it."

Without thinking, Harry replied back with, "And when would the proper time be then? When I'm about to be done in by Voldemort, and then you'd finally want to speak to me because you know it'd be impossible to do so afterwards?"

Not glancing up, Hermione said quietly, "That's not funny Harry."

Instantly regretting that he let his temper get the best of him already, for this was not the way he wanted his first real conversation with Hermione to start off, Harry hastily apologized. "I'm sorry Hermione. It's just, I want you to talk me to again."

"I can't talk right now Harry," snapped Hermione, not taking her eyes off her cauldron. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be the first person at this school who has been successful concocting this potion."

"Unless I'm mistaken, and I highly doubt that, it's not that you don't want to talk; it's more like, you don't want to talk about our-"

"Our time, like Professor Snape said, is to be used wisely, and unless you want to fail his class," said Hermione, dropping in an ingredient.

"No, of course not. Because if I were to fail, then that means spending more time with you, and right now I'm pretty sure you'd rather spend your time with Rita Skeeter than with me," said Harry, leaning back towards his side of the table. "Simply because you two didn't kiss each other."

"Harry!" whispered Hermione angrily. "Enough, all right?"

Harry was about to say something else to get Hermione more riled up, but saw that Snape was now watching the two of them very carefully. For now, he decided that he would let Hermione have it her way and not say anything.

When he saw that Snape finally stopped watching them and had made his way towards a flustered Neville, Harry once more leaned toward Hermione. But each time that he did, she simply refused to say a single word now. Seeing that no matter what he said, Hermione remained stubbornly silent. Suddenly Harry came up with a plan that he was figured was a surefire way of getting Hermione to talk to him.

As of now, Harry was doing all right with the Optomeness Potion. His looked the same as Hermione's did when she was at that stage Harry was at currently. He knew that every once in a while, Hermione would furtively glance at his potion, making sure he was doing okay. Harry knew that now was the time to purposely mess up and get the potion completely wrong.

It's wasn't as if this was an easy potion to begin with. Like Snape said, none who have gone to Hogwarts have been successful at making this particular potion, and it wasn't as if Potions was his top subject to begin with. So now, Harry was just randomly throwing all the ingredients he had, but slowly of course, not making it obvious to Hermione, who he saw was starting to look worried.

Harry's brew instantly went from looking okay to absolutely disastrous. A black billowy smoke had started to rise from Harry's cauldron, and it was emitting a very foul odor from it as well. Harry tried his best not to smile. Any minute now, Hermione would have to talk to him. Finally, she cracked.

"Harry!" she cried, walking over to his cauldron. Harry merely pretended to looked confused. "What on earth are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry innocently. "I'm just doing what the instructions say to do." He glanced at Hermione's cauldron, which had a light _purple_ smoke rising from it. "Oh, it's supposed to look like that, eh?"

"Here, let me fix it for you before Snape finds out," said Hermione frantically. "Oh, I do hope that's still even possible."

"While you do that," said Harry, leaning towards Hermione. "Mind if we talk about what happened?"

"Harry, come on. You know perfectly well that I do mind!" snapped Hermione, stirring madly. "What happened to all of your ingredients?"

"Oh, was I _not _supposed to throw them in at the same time?" said Harry, frowning. He leaned even closer to Hermione. "Care to explain why you took off the way you did last week?"

"Harry, it says on the chalkboard-" It finally dawned to her what Harry was up to, and she dropped the ladle she was stirring with. "I can't believe. I just can't believe it!" Hermione angrily pushed her way past Harry back to her own cauldron.

"I know, I can't believe it either. I mean, the lies Malfoy was spouting off about you fancying me," said Harry, laughing.

"Harry, for the last time, can we not talk this? Especially not _here_!" whispered Hermione, glaring at Harry.

"Why not Hermione? It's not like I can get you alone to talk to me anyplace else!" said Harry, walking towards Hermione now. "What, have you stopped eating, stopped going to library? Where the bloody hell have you been all this time?"

"Enough!" bellowed Snape, walking briskly to their table, a look of absolute fury on his face. "What exactly is going on here?" he demanded, his eyes narrowed severely.

"W-We were just having a disagreement Professor," replied Hermione meekly.

"I don't care about your petty little differences Miss Granger, I meant that!" said Snape, pointing to Harry's cauldron, which both Harry and Hermione, in their heated arguing, failed to notice that it now was starting to fill the entire dungeon with its black smoke and the very foul odor.

"Oh, no!" muttered both Harry and Hermione.

Snape repeatedly kept shouting out, "_Evanesco_," but it seemed that the potion that Harry had brewed was beyond being magically repaired.

"What've I done?" whispered Harry fearfully, coughing from both the smoke and the foul stench that was overtaking his breathing.

"Everyone out!" ordered Snape, turning to face the rest of the students. "Out now!" No one needed to be told twice and the entire class hastily made their way out of the dungeon.

Harry thought that he was the last person out of there, but as he glanced at his coughing classmates, he saw that Hermione was not amongst them.

"Potter, where do you think you're going?" demanded Snape, grabbing Harry as he started to make his way back into the smoky-filled dungeon.

"Hermione, she's still in there Professor!" yelled Harry, trying to wriggle his way out of Snape's grasp. Snape whirled around to see if he was telling to truth. When he turned back to face Harry, his grip loosened a little.

"Professor, I need to go back in there," pleaded Harry, glancing back at the dungeons. Hermione still had not emerged from it, as much as he hoped she would.

"As much as I do not personally care for your well being Potter, I would strongly advise against that," replied Snape quietly. "That smoke is extremely lethal, what with how your potion was brewed together, it's extremely toxic."

"So you're just going to let Hermione die in there then?" asked Harry, bewildered. When Snape did not reply, Harry used all his strength to wrestle out of Snape's grasp and ran head on back into the dungeon. He was merely only one step back into the toxic black smoke and Harry was already doubled over in pain. He couldn't breath. The pain that was now rising within him gave him the strength he needed to find Hermione.

"H-Hermione!" he yelled as loud as he could. "Hermione, can you hear me? Where are you?" Nothing. Complete silence. "Hermione!" As Harry trudged even further into the dungeon, his foot caught on something and he fell over. Pushing himself up with his arms, he saw that it was Hermione, eyes closed and it looked like she had stopped breathing.

"No, no!" screamed Harry, crawling towards her. Never had he hoped that he was wrong about her not breathing. "Please, Hermione, wake up!" He shook her body with one hand, while trying to keep his mouth covered with the other hand.

When it seemed that Harry could not stand the pain any more and was about to pass out, he felt a gentle stir coming from Hermione, and Harry placed his head against Hermione's chest. Her heart was still beating!

"H-Harry?" she called out softly, her eyes still closed.

"Hold on Hermione, I'll get you out of here. I'm so sorry," said Harry, bending over and lifting Hermione. Hermione didn't say anything, which only made Harry walk faster out of the dungeon. That, and a very loud explosion suddenly erupted behind them.

By the time he had reached the entrance of the dungeons, his legs finally gave out from under him and he and Hermione both came tumbling down onto the ground.

The last thing he heard was Snape asking him how it was possible he managed to get both himself and Hermione out of there and Malfoy groaning in disappointment before everything before him became as black as the smoke that he engulfed so much of.

"Hermione, Hermione!" shouted Harry, his voice groggy. His vision was blurred, and the first thing that popped into his mind was that some Optomeness Potion had gotten into his eyes and he figured that he was now blind, when a gentle hand touched his shoulder.

It was Madam Pomfrey, and she gently pushed Harry back onto his bed. Harry let out a sigh of relief. He was in the hospital wing. Seconds later, he was handed his glasses and he shoved them back onto his face and looked around for Hermione.

"Please Mr. Potter, settle down. You've been through a lot, _again_," lectured Madam Pomfrey. "Miss Granger is fine, rest assured. She's there to your left, resting, which is what you should be doing right now." Harry turned to his left and saw that the school nurse was right.

Hermione's were closed, but at least he could see her breathing fully. Madam Pomfrey walked around Harry's bed and was now blocking his view of her.

"Mr. Potter," started Madam Pomfrey, raising an eyebrow.

"Right, rest. I will, as much as you want Madam Pomfrey, as soon as you tell me that Hermione is going to make a full recovery," said Harry quickly. When she saw that Harry was definitely not going to do what she asked unless she did as he asked, she nodded her head.

"Yes Mr. Potter, she will, and you will too. The two of you got out of that dungeon right on time. Had you spent a minute more in there, I don't think you and I would be having this conversation right this second," answered Madam Pomfrey, frowning worriedly. "Now, will you please get some rest Potter?"

"Before he does Madam Pomfrey, could I have a moment with Potter?" said a voice that was hidden in the shadows of the entrance to the hospital wing.

Harry immediately regretted not following Madam Pomfrey's orders earlier. It was Snape, and though he did not look angry at that moment, he knew he really was on the inside.

"But Professor, Potter needs-"

"It will be but a moment," said Snape, walking briskly towards Harry's bed. He remained at the foot of it.

"Yes, of course, but only for a moment," said Madam Pomfrey, glancing over her shoulder nervously as she walked away.

"I am really sorry Professor," started Harry, sitting up promptly. Snape just held a hand up to silence him.

"Sorry does not even begin to cover it Potter," said Snape, his glare piercing. "Because of you, I am unable to teach my classes for at least four days. The odor and smoke have still not cleared from my classroom. Do not even get me started on how much damage the explosion did to everything in there." Harry gulped. He knew what was coming.

"And you have come here to tell me that you are now trying to get me expelled," said Harry softly, glancing down.

"Being the Headmaster's favourite, fortunately for you, unfortunate for me, does have its advantages, so to answer your question no," said Snape, dissatisfaction in his voice. Harry immediately lifted his head to look at Snape with perplexity.

"Then why have you come here then Professor?" asked Harry cautiously.

"To let you know that as soon as you recover, you will be serving detention with me for as long as I see fit Potter," said Snape, his glare intensifying. "Along with Miss Granger."

"But she had nothing to do with what I did Professor!" protested Harry. "It was all my doing!"

"Silence Potter! I saw her stirring your cauldron, so she indeed was involved!" countered Snape, making his way towards Harry, who leaned back against his pillow. "Now, if there are no more unnecessary objections, I need to be getting back to recovering what is left from your little catastrophe." When Harry gave a little nod, Snape briskly turned around and hastily made his way out of the hospital wing. By the time he reached the entrance, he added, "Get well soon Potter," which shocked Harry, but then added, "I look forward to all the detentions you will be serving with me," and Harry just watched after him with worry and dread.

"Moment indeed," said Madam Pomfrey after she appeared when Snape finally left. "You boy need your rest. It's the only way to a speedy recovery."

"I didn't mind it at all Madam Pomfrey," said Harry hastily. "He has a right to be angry with me."

"Nevertheless, whatever you've done, a person still needs their rest after what you've been through," argued Madam Pomfrey, shoving Harry back down onto his pillow. "Now, if I don't see you resting as well as Miss Granger over there, I'll find some other means of getting you better, and it won't be as relaxing as _that_ Mr. Potter!"

Harry nodded and settled into his bed. He didn't know what was much worse at that moment. Finding out what Madam Pomfrey had in mind if he didn't do as he was told, or thinking of the numerous things that Snape had in mind to torture both he and Hermione in the weeks to come.

After sitting there with nothing to do for a few hours, and making sure that Hermione was going to be alright, Harry soon settled into a deep slumber, only to be taken aback when he finally awoke, for Hermione was now awake, glaring at him as severely as Snape was when he came for a visit.

"Oh, erm, Hermione, hello," started Harry, sitting up slowly. "Lovely day. Feeling better?"

"Don't play cute with me Harry," snapped Hermione, her glare worsening. "It was you playing cute in Potions class that got us landed here in the first place!"

"Look, if you just simply talked to me like we normally do, then I wouldn't have had to play cute!" retorted Harry.

"Why can't you understand that I don't want to talk about that right now?" said Hermione exasperatedly.

"Right, sure, whatever," said Harry, turning over, so that his back was to Hermione now. The sudden approach of Madam Pomfrey made Harry shut his eyes, knowing that she would none be too pleased to see that he wasn't following her strict orders of resting.

"Harry, why can't you just let me be for once?" she called over Harry's shoulder, but he remained still.

"Now Miss Granger, if Mr. Potter had left you be back in the dungeon, then you wouldn't be alive and well," chastised Madam Pomfrey. "It was after all Mr. Potter who risked his life to save yours when he ran back in to save you, even against Professor Snape's objections."

"W-What?" Harry heard Hermione asked, perplexed.

"According to Professor Snape, no sane wizard should have taken another into that dungeon. You and Mr. Potter were severely poisoned. Luckily for you, Mr. Potter carried you out before the explosion that also occurred would have left you two blinded as well."

"I see," was all that Hermione replied. Harry couldn't take it.

"Madam Pomfrey, please stop. I don't deserve Hermione's gratitude or anything of that sort. It was my fault we got poisoned and almost blinded by my recklessness," objected Harry, sitting up to face both her and Hermione. "Yes, I did save her, but it cannot possibly make up for all the appalling things I did."

Madam Pomfrey remained silent, studying Harry before replying, "What's done is done. The only thing you two should concern yourselves with now is getting better. Come now, lie down." Harry nodded and did as he was told. Hermione followed suit. Madam Pomfrey gave them a little smile before leaving to check up on the others who were in there as well.

This time, it was Hermione who was trying to get Harry to talk to her. "Harry?" she called, her tone more soothing now.

"You heard what Madam Pomfrey said. We need to rest," said Harry, his back once more facing Harry.

"Thank you Harry," said Hermione, nevertheless.

Harry laid there in silence for a few minutes, before replying back with "Don't thank me just yet. We still have to face Snape and his wrath for destroying his dungeon. Trust me, you'll be taking your gratitude back the moment we have to face him."

Harry and Hermione were out of the hospital wing in a matter of three days, and both were relieved to be out of there. They couldn't wait to get back to their classes and own beds. Harry thought it was all ironic really; he searched high and low for Hermione just to get a moment with her, and there he was, stuck in the hospital wing with three days alone with her, and yet they did not mutter a single word to each other.

The immense guilt for personally putting Hermione there weighed heavily on Harry, and it was the main reason he couldn't bring himself to talk to her. He figured it didn't really affect Hermione as much when she didn't say a single anything to him; that's what she had been doing before they arrived there, so she must've gotten the hang of it.

The first thing that Harry did was head back to his dormitory and hid himself behind his bed hangings, which wasn't a difficult feat, for it wasn't as if he was welcomed back by any of his fellow Gryffindors. He knew that everyone he passed in the corridors on his way up had heard about what happened in his Potions class a week ago. Their harsh stares proved it. He heard from a passing Ravenclaw that Snape had assigned all his students double their usual already difficult homework simply because he was in a foul mood for losing a lot of his possessions from the explosion.

What worried Harry though was that Dumbledore had not called him into his office for what he did. Surely what he did was enough to warrant a visit to the Headmaster. That, and Harry needed a friendly face, even if he knew Dumbledore was bound to give him a talking to.

In fact, the only person who was willing to talk to Harry civilly was Mark, who he ran into one night after dinner in the common room. He was busy working on a homework assignment. Harry was about to say hello, but figured he was just going to be like everyone else and ignore him, but was surprised when Mark had called out his named and asked if Harry wouldn't mind helping him out on his homework. Harry happily made his way to Mark.

"What's the difference between a monkshood and wolfsbane Harry?" asked Mark, glancing up from his parchment, brow furrowed. "I can't seem to find the answer in any of my textbooks."

As Harry took a seat across from Mark, it seemed that he did know the answer, but he had to take a few moments to think back to when he remembered knowing it. Mark glanced up to see Harry mulling over the answer in his head.

"If you don't know the answer Harry, that's fine," assured Mark, grinning. "I don't expect you to be a know-it-all in Potions. _Especially_ after what happened in your own Potions class last week."

"Look, if you're going to bring that up-"

"Hey, hey, I meant nothing by it Harry," said Mark hurriedly. "Sorry. I should've realized what happened in your Potions class would still be a sore subject for you."

"It's alright Mark," said Harry, sighing loudly. "Having the entire school against you certainly doesn't make it any easier each time it happens. Why, it feels like I'm back in second year, by the way everyone except you is refusing to speak to me."

"They'll get over it," reassure Mark kindly. "They always do."

"Maybe the rest of the school yes, but with Ron and Hermione, I'm not too sure," said Harry dejectedly. Mark couldn't help but give Harry a sorry look.

"They're your best friends-"

"_Were _being the correct term," said Harry, looking away.

"Harry, Ron's just upset that Hermione picked you over him, it happens. Sooner or later he's going to see how daft he was having a girl come between the two of you. No offense to Hermione of course, because she's really nice," said Mark, who then glanced back down to his homework.

"Wait, since I can't seem to get anything from Ron and Hermione, please, enlighten me, what exactly did Hermione pick me for?" said Harry, hoping that someone was finally to give him some answers.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Mark blankly, and Harry frowned.

"If it was obvious, would I be asking then?" asked Harry shortly, but quickly apologized when Mark looked taken aback.

"Well, it's about time Hermione did something," said Mark quietly, picking up his quill.

"How do you mean?" asked Harry, calmer now.

"If you didn't tell me back on the Hogwarts Express that she was just your friend, and nothing more, my first impression seeing you two together, I would have assumed that you two were more than that just friends," said Mark carefully. He was expecting Harry to blow up at him again. When he saw that Harry just sat there in silence, he added, "And I figured it was only a matter of time that Hermione would be the first one to do something, because she seemed to be the only one who realized that something changed between the two of you."

"Changed?" repeated Harry, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Yeah," said Mark, nodding. "Feelings that went beyond simple friendship."

"I gotta go," said Harry, suddenly standing up.

"Where are you going?" asked Mark, who started to get up as well. "Look, Harry, if I've upset you, I'm sorry. I just figured that you needed some straight answers. I'm sorry that I had to come from me and not-"

"There's no need to apologize Mark," said Harry hastily, making his way to the portrait hole. "Thank you for telling me. I'm glad that you did, really."

"Are you sure?" said Mark tentatively, sitting back down.

"Yes," said Harry, who continued on his way. He turned around and added, "Oh yeah, Mark, monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant. It also goes by the name of aconite." Mark finally looked at ease from his tell-all to Harry and nodded before eagerly writing down what Harry had told him.

Harry did not have any destination in mind at that moment. All he did know what that he needed to walk around the castle a bit. Keeping still after what Mark had told him wasn't something that suited him at the moment. As Harry rounded the corner, someone had run into him. Looking up, he saw a very disgruntled looking Ron. For a moment, the both of them stared at each other in silence. Then, Harry muttered, "Sorry," under his breath. Now might as well have been the time to finally talk things out between the two of them, Harry figured. Ron remained silent. Harry sighed loudly and walked quickly up to Ron, startling him a bit.

"Ron, listen, the two of us haven't spoken to each other ever since, ever since, well..." Harry stopped suddenly, his eyes shifting uncomfortably from Ron's face to his feet. Ron started laughing for some reason. Harry immediately returned his attention back to Ron, who had a smug look on his face.

"Ever since you _punched_ me?" finished Ron, smug look still prevalent on his face. "Why would we need to? I don't think we have anything else to say to each other. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do right now besides talking to you." Ron roughly pushed his way past Harry, who stepped up and held him back by grabbing his robes. Ron glared back at Harry. "Let go of me now, or you'll be sorry," said Ron in a soft but deadly tone. Now it was Harry's turn to laugh, but not because he found the situation amusing, but it was Ron's odd behavior which was simply unbelievable.

"Since when have you become as cocky as Malfoy?" said Harry, smirking, angering Ron more. He reached into his robes and pointed his wand into Harry's face. Harry, whose reflexes were so quick by now that he had his own wand pointed at Ron before he did, for it seemed that that was a common thing his classmates wanted to do around him, patience was wearing thin quite thin by now for him.

"I'm nothing like Malfoy!" said Ron, wand shaking with fury. "Now, like I said before, let go of my robes, and you'll be sorry."

"Ron, please," said Harry, rolling his eyes. Ron yanked his robes from Harry's grasp.

"Look who's being the cocky one now!" yelled Ron, wand still pointed forward. "The all-mighty Harry Potter still believes no one is as powerful as him. Well, you're about to be proven wrong!" Ron lifted his wand, but not before-

"Ron!" screamed Hermione, who unexpectedly appeared, rushing to their side, both breathless and red in the face. "Ron, what are you doing? You're a Prefect, you should know better!"

"And he does?" screamed back Ron, glaring at both Harry and Hermione. "In case you didn't notice, he had his wand pointed at me too!"

"In case you didn't notice too Ron, Harry lowered his wand ages ago, unlike you!" retorted back Hermione. "You should be wise and lower yours as well." Reluctantly, Ron lowered his wand. Hermione glanced worriedly between Ron and Harry.

"Just what exactly happened here?" demanded Hermione, hands at her hips and a severe scowl on her face. For a moment, no one spoke up. Ron and Harry avoided looking at each other. Hermione sighed loudly. "Well, is anyone going to confess?" Harry stepped up to Hermione, but Ron saw this and stepped in front of Harry.

"Oh no, you are _not_ going to come out as the hero this time," snarled Ron, pushing Harry behind him.

"All I wanted to do was talk to him!" said Harry, stepping away from behind Ron.

"We have absolutely nothing to say to each other," replied Ron, his back facing Harry.

"What do you mean we have nothing to say to each other?" said Harry heatedly, walking around to come face to face with Ron. "After that bloody blow-up in the Great Hall, and among other things, you still think that you and I do not have anything to say to each other?"

"Yes, said Ron stubbornly.

"Why are you acting like this?" said Harry, looking at Ron as if he was a stranger. "I mean honestly, I didn't do a blooding thing to you!"

"You punched me!" bellowed Ron.

"Because you made me!" shouted Harry.

"Are you still so thick as to not realize the truth?" said Ron, exasperatedly.

At this, Harry kept silent. All that Mark had told him earlier in the common room came rushing back to him.

"Well?" pushed Ron.

"At least I'm not acting like Malfoy at the moment!" was all that Harry could think up to say.

"Well, it's better than acting like Crabbe or Goyle and not seeing what's right in front of them!" replied Ron haughtily.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Hermione, placing herself squarely between Harry and Ron. The both of them stopped, a little stunned from Hermione's sudden outburst. "I mean honestly, look at the two of you. Arguing away like there was no tomorrow."

"You should know, you're usually in my place arguing with a git who seems to think he's always right in any disagreement, right?" said Harry, looking first at Hermione, then Ron.

"Harry, calm down, that's not what I meant!" said Hermione incensed. "I'm on your side!"

"Why am I not surprised?" muttered Ron, rolling his eye. "You always pick him, don't you Hermione? In more ways than one." Glancing at Hermione, Harry saw her turning a bright shade of red. She looked both angry and embarrassed at the same time.

"Ron, just leave Hermione out of this," said Harry, stepping in front of Hermione. "This has been between you and me."

"It's because of _her _that's it's like this between us!" roared Ron angrily. "Her and her choice."

The sound of Hermione crying softly behind him startled Harry. Turning to Ron, he spat out angrily, "Will you just drop this bloody issue you have with this whole Hermione-made-a-choice thing that turned you in this state?" Harry remained in front of the still quietly sobbing Hermione.

"You know, if Hermione's choice was different, you wouldn't be standing there defending her," replied Ron coolly.

"I'm only defending Hermione because you're acting like such a git to her!" retorted Harry, walking toward Ron.

"Enough!" shouted Hermione, stepping up from behind Harry. "I don't need defending! I was made a Prefect for a reason, and needing someone to defend me wasn't one of the reasons!"

"Me certainly being a Prefect didn't help me when you made your choice," said Ron slowly. "I guess you prefer blokes who can't even become a prefect even after saving numerous lives and other amazing feats."

"Ron, don't," warned Hermione, glancing nervously behind her at Harry, who was trying his best to keep his temper under control.

While clenching his fist tightly closed to his side and holding his tongue, Harry's mind was buzzing with confusion. He knew that now, seeing Ron and Hermione, that Mark was indeed telling the truth. There really was the chance that Hermione did make a choice. She certainly was trying to keep Ron's mouth shut. His final confirmation was written all over Ron and Hermione's faces.

Ron and Hermione were now eyeing each other, as if daring the other to see if they would crack and start talking. But no one did, and so with one exhausted sigh, Harry stepped up from behind Hermione and looked at both Ron and Hermione, who now stared back at him, unreadable expressions on their faces.

"Well, this is going nowhere. Ron, when you feel ready to…well, when you've stopped being bloody angry at me, you know where to find me. And Hermione," he continued, looking only at Hermione now, who suddenly looked terrified, "When and if you decide to tell me whatever it is that you are hiding from me, the same applies to you." Without another glance at the two of them, Harry left, destination of anywhere at Hogwarts that was very far away from Ron and Hermione.

Two weeks had passed, and neither Ron nor Hermione had approached Harry at all. In their classes, Hermione would sit by Neville, Ron would sit by Dean and Seamus, and Harry would sit by himself, a common occurrence which he still was not used to, even if it had been happening for quite a while now. Whenever Harry would have a class with the Slytherins, Malfoy constantly interrogated him on why "The Dream Team," was no longer a team anymore. Other classmates would inquire as well, but he, Ron, and Hermione remained tight-lipped. After the blow-up in the Great Hall, anyone who witnessed it could have figured out what this silent treatment was about.

And speaking of teams, whenever Harry would schedule team practices, surprisingly Ron and Hermione remained on the team. Both remained civil to Harry, which probably was the best, for the team that is. Even with this little grudge between the three of them, no one wanted their chances of winning the Quidditch Cup to be slim just because of their bickering.

This was the only time Harry could be anywhere near Ron and Hermione. Neither one talked to Harry, who would only nod in response when Harry instructed them on what to do in the game plays he planned.

One night, after a long time of practicing with the team, Harry remained in the changing room. He didn't feel like heading back up to the school yet, and as much as Harry knew that being all alone was nothing new, it didn't make it that much easier and wondered why he wanted to be alone at that moment.

After half an hour had passed, Harry heard someone approaching, and was about to leave, still not wanting to be bothered, when he saw Mark pop in, a concerned expression on his face.

"There you are Harry," said Mark, walking up Harry, clearly relieved. Why, Harry did not know.

"What's up Mark? What are you doing here?" said Harry as he grabbed his Firebolt and started to make his way out of the changing room.

"I thought you'd be up at the school by now Harry," said Mark, following after him. "I heard that you had practice, and after I couldn't find you anywhere else, I thought I'd give it a shot to see if you were still here."

"Why were you looking for me?" asked Harry, slowing down to let Mark catch up to him.

"I thought that maybe you and Hermione and Ron would make up by now," said Mark, shrugging. "I mean, you and Hermione at least, after what I told you."

"So I know that Hermione fancies me," said Harry, hurrying now. "And?"

"And?" repeated Mark, running. "It takes two to tango Harry." Harry reeled around.

"What is that supposed to mean?" demanded Harry.

"Harry, yes, you know that Hermione fancies you. But what does Hermione know? Have you told her how you felt? In fact, how do _you_ feel about her Harry?" Mark stopped following after Harry now, for he had stopped dead in his tracks. After a few moments of silence between them, Harry finally faced Mark.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I'm still trying to get used to the fact that Hermione likes me. Out of all the people at school, she likes _me_?"

"Why not? You two have been through a lot together, if anything, what I'm more confused about is why you don't feel the same way about her," said Mark, frowning. "Is she not pretty enough?"

"Why would you think that?" snapped Harry.

"Well, did you or did you not date Cho Chang? She's quite a looker Harry," replied Mark. "Hermione's definitely not in the same league, no offense to her."

"She's beautiful in her own way," retorted Harry. Mark grinned.

"Okay, well, at least we know you're attracted to her, good," said Mark, and Harry's mouth opened slightly in surprise. "Unless you disagree." Harry remained mum.

"Mark, please, I really don't want to talk about this right now," said Harry, who glanced back at the school.

"Right, fine, I understand Harry," said Mark, who now was the one leading the way back to Hogwarts. "But before you continue this little silence treatment, ask yourself, do you feel the same way? If not, tell her this. If you do, tell her that."

"Either way, I have to talk to her?" said Harry, laughing. He stopped when Mark turn to face him with a very serious look on his face.

"Yes Harry. This has gone far enough. Do something before it goes beyond the point where your friendship is no longer salvageable," said Mark, the words that were coming out of his mouth beyond his years.

"All right, I will," said Harry finally, before following Mark back to the school.

Harry knew that he had to live up to his promise to Mark about speaking to Hermione, for whenever he did manage to spot her, always with somebody unfortunately, there he was, standing nearby. His moment came soon enough when he saw Hermione by herself leaving the library. After spending many restless nights sorting out his feelings about Hermione, he figured that he needed to talk to Hermione one last time before making his final decision about her.

Not wanting to scare her by continuously walking behind her in silence, Harry was about to clear his throat and make his presence known when the sudden and quite frankly unexpected appearance of Adonis Quinlen, someone whom Harry had not seen in ages, startled Harry back into silence.

Harry was then subjected to even more surprises when he saw Adonis grab Hermione and pull her into a dark corner. Harry quietly inched his way forward and peeked around the corner, hoping not to spotted. Harry was glad that he too was covered in darkness, for what he saw happening before his eyes caused him to completely freeze and from a distance, Harry looked like a statue.

Adonis was passionately kissing Hermione in the corner, and the only thing that could tear Harry's eyes away from this incident was the sudden sound of his wand dropping. Harry bent down to pick it up and hastily made his way out of there, not wanting to be seen by Adonis, and especially not Hermione. He did not know if they had spotted him, and frankly, he did not care. All that was on his mind now was getting the hell out of there.

Snape had approached Harry one morning as Harry was sitting by himself in the Great Hall having breakfast. He informed him that it was time to start serving detention he so greatly deserved, and Harry just nodded without disagreeing at all. Snape narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him, but walked away after telling him that he was to report to the dungeon that night. When he saw Hermione enter the Great Hall and take a seat, Harry immediately stood up and made his way out of there. He was hoping to avoid her as much as possible after what he saw happen last night, for the time being at least. Harry knew that he was going to see her tonight for detention.

Showing up at exactly 7:00 that night, right on time, Harry anxiously paced the dungeon floor as he waited for both Snape and Hermione to show. They did a few seconds later, one after the other. Harry finally stopped pacing and sat down at the nearest table to wait for his punishment. Hermione followed suit, but a few tables ahead of him.

"Follow me," instructed Snape, and Harry and Hermione hurriedly followed Snape into a door that Harry realized was never opened during class, until now. He saw Snape walk into a dark room, and seconds later a dim light came on. Harry walked into this new room. Inside, piled on many, many shelves, must have been thousands and thousands of jars, different sizes, filled with unrecognizable contents. Glancing to his left, there was a large jar that contained a red substance surrounding a black mass that could have been a wrinkled hand.

"What is that Professor?" inquired Hermione, peering nervously at the same jar that Harry was looking at.

"None of your concern Miss Granger," said Snape officiously. "The only thing that you and Mr. Potter will be concerned with is cleaning out each and every one of these jars, without magic, for the next two weeks." Harry and Hermione both quietly groaned. Snape just smiled. "I've been saving these for ages now. I've come to the decision that I don't really need to keep any of them. Additionally I've been in dire need f more jars. The sink is over there for you to wash them out. Enjoy." Snape slammed the door to this cramped room loudly behind him.

"Well, which side would you like to start on?" asked Hermione, glancing at Harry, who just shrugged and chose the side he was closet on. He picked up a jar and made his way over to the sink and turned on the water. A putrid smell arose from the jar after Harry finally managed to get the lid off. He could hear Hermione struggling to open a lid as well. When she did, she made her way to the sink and started to clean out her jar.

"This'll be fun," said Hermione sarcastically, laughing. When she saw that Harry had finished cleaning out his first jar and was now back to choosing a new one, she stopped laughing. Harry heard her mutter, "Yeah, loads of fun," to herself now.

Harry and Hermione remained in complete silence for the two hours that they were in the jar room, before Snape had arrived and told them that they were free to go for tonight. After washing their hands thoroughly, both quickly exited the dungeon to turn in for the night. Even after being around Hermione for a long period of time that night, he still couldn't look her in the eye.

Animosity coursed through him, and Harry hated it. If Hermione had moved on to Adonis, why didn't she just come out and tell him? Maybe she had, and that was why she started talking to him again.

"Harry," said Hermione, who appeared at his side. Harry still would not budge and kept walking on without looking at her. "Harry, please, I'd like to talk about the kiss." This time, Harry did stop.

"What, you want to brag about it now?" seethed Harry, and Hermione strangely looked taken back.

"Brag about it? Why would I want to _brag _about it?" asked Hermione lividly.

"I dunno, seems like you were dying to talk about it tonight," said Harry, narrowing his eyes at Hermione. "I guess any girl would want to, considering who you were locking lips with."

"And you say_ I_ want to brag? What about you?" retorted Hermione.

Before Harry could continue quarrelling with Hermione, he spotted Charla walking past behind Hermione and walked briskly up to her.

"Harry, hi," greeted Charla, smiling at Harry but stopped when she saw Hermione walking up to her as well.

"Harry, we weren't done talking," said Hermione heatedly, ignoring Charla's presence.

"Charla, will you go out with me?" blurted out Harry. He heard both Charla and Hermione gasp.

"Looks like you and Harry are done talking after all," said Charla with a smirk.

Harry could hear Hermione running away from behind him, softly sobbing, but he didn't care. Right now, he was waiting for Charla's reply.

"Well? What do you say?" he demanded.

"Why yes Harry, I'd love to," replied Charla, linking her arm with Harry's. As the two of them made their way to the common room, Harry didn't care that what he did was such a hasty decision. All he cared about what making sure that he was no longer lonely again, even if the person who would solve that problem was going to be Charla Tanner.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Hehe...you probably didn't think that I would update THIS SOON...now did you? Well, I thought I'd surprise both you readers and myself by updating quicker than my usual lately. I literally spent _all _night trying to finish this chapter up, cause I knew if I didn't, I would revert back to my old habits and take a year to update, which I do not like at all! It's been a few weeks since _Deathly Hallows_ came out...WOW huh? Yeah, a certain couple did not end up together, but hey, that's why we're all here, eh, lol. I went to the U.S. _Order of the Phoenix_ Premiere, cause I live nearby the theater where they premiered it at, and I still cannot believe I got the chance to see Dan, Rupert, & Emma in person! One of the best days of my life, lol. Anyway, getting back to this latest installment. It's Quidditch time! Hope I didn't suck trying to make it all come together, lol. And please, _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_! I really, really, what to know what you all think of this one. I already got the outline for the next chapter all written up, and if I see I did okay with this one, who knows, I might be enticed to finish it as quickly as this one! Thanks guys! **

CHAPTER NINETEEN

**TEAM SUPREME**

His head was killing him. Harry rubbed his forehead as he was walking down the staircase to the common room. After tossing and turning most of that morning, Harry figured that trying to get some more sleep was futile. A lot was on his mind at the moment. It was Gryffindor's first Quidditch match of the season, against _Slytherin_, and as much as Harry and the team practiced, he was still worried that they weren't ready. He was on the team on the longest and Harry still didn't think that he was ready as a member on the team, let alone as team captain.

First things first, Harry knew that he needed to get some food in him to be able to concentrate and think straight for the team. Him going to pieces was not the way Harry wanted to begin his first match as the captain. He hurried past the sparse early birds that were in the common room and was one of the first people in the Great Hall.

Sitting himself at empty table, Harry grabbed whatever was closest to him and hurriedly filled himself. When he figured he had consumed enough food to see him through until lunch, Harry started to rise up from the bench, when he spotted Hermione making her way towards him. He immediately sat down, not wanting to have her at the first person he talked to that morning. Suddenly someone had stepped in front of Harry, blocking his view of Hermione.

By this time, the Great Hall had filled up, and Harry decided to just do what he had been doing last night and just simply ignore Hermione. It shouldn't be hard. He had done a good job of it yesterday. But before he could even begin to stand up, the person who had blocked his view had abruptly bent down and planted a firm kiss on his lips, Harry completely taken aback.

Eyes wide open, Harry didn't know who it was who was kissing him until he saw the familiar blonde hair. Before he could push her away, Charla finally let Harry go from their lip lock, smiling broadly at him.

"Good morning Harry," greeted Charla, completely ignoring the whispers and the pointing everyone was doing at that moment. Harry remained silent. The only thing that snapped him from his shocked state was the sudden appearance of both Ron and Malfoy.

While Malfoy had a look of pure shock on his face, Ron had given Harry a look of disgust before making his way to the furthest empty seat on the bench, but then he did a double-take. Harry knew that Ron saw that it wasn't Hermione that he was kissing, which he assumed who it was, but Charla instead. Just then, Malfoy suddenly started breaking out in loud laughter. The angry look on Ron's face had lessened.

"Bloody hell Potter, you certainly get around, don't you? First the Mudblood, now this nutter?" said Malfoy, in between his chortles. Ron remained as silent as Harry.

Ignoring Malfoy, Harry saw Hermione just stare at him blankly, and it hit him. How could he have forgotten? He had asked out Charla Tanner last night, _Charla_! Harry summed his forgetting what he did last night to the stress of their first Quidditch match of the season.

The blank stare on Hermione's face slowly changed into something that Harry could not decipher. It was Hermione who finally broke their stare and she quickly made her way of the Great Hall.

Harry held back his urge to get up and follow Hermione when he saw Ron staring angrily at him and he too took off from the Great Hall. Charla leaned down once more and thinking that she was about to give him another kiss in front of everyone, this prompted Harry to finally stand up and leave as well.

"Harry, wait!" called Charla after him. Harry hurriedly glanced around. Ron and Hermione were nowhere in sight. He felt a tug on the sleeve of his robes, and when he knew that he couldn't ignore her anymore, Harry finally turned his attention to Charla, who he was surprised to see did not look angry.

"Charla, could this wait?" said Harry hurriedly, still glancing around for Ron and Hermione.

"We haven't even been going out for a day, and you're already ignoring me Harry?" said Charla, who still did not look or sound angry, and this bothered Harry. In fact, Charla sounded very calm. _Too_ calm.

"Look, Charla, I've got many things on my mind at the moment," said Harry, trying to wriggle his way out of Charla's grasp.

"What, trying to think of a way to make up with your _friends_?" replied Charla, her tone not so friendly anymore. "Friends who absolutely refuse to talk to you. Friends, or more like, a _particular_ friend who I saw _snogging_ Adonis Quinlen this morning on my way to breakfast." Harry glanced at Charla, who returned to smiling at him.

"You saw Hermione snogging with _Quinlen_?" asked Harry quietly, and Charla nodded. She extended her hand out, and Harry took it and held it. Charla squeezed it firmly.

"Come on Harry, it's time to move on, to _better_ things. With _me_," said Charla, grinning, and Harry forced a smile on his face.

"I suppose," was all that Harry could muster, before following Charla back to the common room.

After not being able to take the constant stares from everyone in the common room, Harry decided to just head down to the Quidditch pitch to get away from everyone, even with Charla protesting against it. She wanted to spend some "quality time," with Harry before the game, but Harry told her that he wanted some time to himself before their big game and he hurried upstairs to get his Firebolt and whisked past her when he came back down.

Harry was immensely relieved to see that no one was there in the changing room. He only had half an hour to himself however, for the rest of the Gryffindor team started to arrive one by one, Dean and Seamus being the first two.

"Hey, Harry," greeted Dean. Seamus gave him a friendly nod. Harry said nothing but smiled. Next was Ginny, who immediately began to change, with Ron appearing a few minutes later. Neither greeted him.

To their immense displeasure, Hermione and Charla had arrived at the exact same time. While Hermione made her way to Ginny, Charla walked past everyone else on the team and pulled Harry into another firm kiss. The usual noises of people getting ready for the match was now replaced by utter and complete silence. A few seconds later, Seamus coughed uncomfortably.

"C-Charla," muttered Harry between kisses. The rest of the team avoided looking at them at the moment. "Please, not here." Charla pouted for a few seconds, before replacing her pout with a huge grin.

"All right everyone, let's get out there and kick Slytherin's arse!" shouted Charla, not caring the least that no one on the team responded to her cheer. Instead, they all looked at Harry, who was beside himself with embarrassment. When she saw that no one was looking at her, she quickly added, "Oh, right, sorry Harry. _You're_ the team captain."

"Yes, thank you Charla," said Harry quickly, not looking at her. He was staring down at his feet, but knew that he had to say something quickly before the seed of doubt of him being their team captain would be planted. "Right, Dean and Seamus, the two of you will start off with the Dopplebeater Defense, followed by a Bludger Backbeat. I'd recommend doing the Dopplebeater as many times as you can, but when the moment comes when it gets too much for you, then yes, do the Bludger Backbeat, but only when you see no other way."

"Got it," replied both Dean and Seamus, grabbing their broomsticks.

Harry jogged his way up to the blackboard. Picking up a piece of chalk, he quickly drew an arrowhead pattern, the game play he wanted the Chasers to use first. "Okay, Chasers, I think we should go with the Hawkshead Attacking Formation. Take the Slytherins by surprise. After that, let's go with the Parkin's Pincer."

"Who will be the ones doing the closing in?" asked Ginny. "And who will be the one flying headlong?"

"You and Hermione will be the ones closing in, while Charla will be flying headlong into the opposing Chaser," replied Harry. Ginny and Hermione nodded, while Charla just stood there.

"Actually, maybe Hermione and I should be the ones closing in," piped up Charla. Ginny and Hermione turned to look at Charla to protest, but Harry quickly intervened.

"No, Charla, let's just stick to what we've been practicing, all right?" said Harry, and after a few tense moments, Charla finally nodded. "And, if you all feel up to the task, I'd like for you to try the Porskoff Ploy." At the mention of this, Harry noticed Hermione's eyes widen in apprehension. "Only if all _three_ of you are up to it. No pressure." Harry locked eyes with Charla to see if she was willing to comply. To Harry's relief, Charla gave a curt nod.

"Will do," said Ginny, glancing at Charla at the corner of her eye.

"And Ron," said Harry, finally turning to Ron, who to his surprise, didn't seem to look at angry as he had been in the past few weeks. Maybe it was because he was more nervous at that moment for the upcoming Quidditch match than caring to make a point of how angry he was still at Harry. "Just keep up the good job of defending those goal posts, and we should all be okay. Oh yeah, if you think you're up to it, why not try the Double Eight Loop." Ron nodded tersely.

"Yeah, all right," Ron muttered, slowly grabbing his own broom.

"Okay, right, we should be set. Everyone ready?" asked Harry, returning the chalk, dusting off the dust and turning to face the team. Only Charla looked ready. Finally, Dean and Seamus let out an excited whoop.

"Yeah, we're ready Harry!" shouted Seamus.

"The Slytherins won't know what hit them!" added Dean. Soon, Ron, Ginny, and even Hermione looked excited for their first game. Harry hurriedly led the way out.

Sadly, their excitement didn't even last past the changing room. The moment the seven of them walked onto the Quidditch pitch, greeted by both the cheers coming from the Gryffindor end in the raised stands, to the jeers obviously from the Slytherins, Harry glanced at his teammates and saw that Dean and Seamus no longer look as excited as they were moments ago. Ron avoided looking at everyone. Only Ginny and Charla seemed somewhat unruffled. Hermione meanwhile looked like she was ready to drop dead. The sudden rush of her hurrying to Harry's side startled Harry.

"I don't think I can do this," said Hermione, her eyes darting nervously at the Slytherin team, who were already hovering above, throwing them murderous looks, especially Malfoy. Momentarily forgetting everything that had transpired in the last twenty-four hours, Harry gently pulled Hermione aside.

"Yes you can Hermione. You were brilliant in the last two practices we had," consoled Harry, but Hermione still didn't look convinced.

"No, no, that was just luck, and there weren't _this_ many people watching us," said Hermione, wringing her wrists. "And _they_ weren't there!" she added almost hysterically, pointing to Crabbe and Goyle, banging their Beater bats threateningly against their hands. Harry immediately thought back to the night when Crabbe and Goyle almost cost Hermione her life.

"Hermione, just ignore them, just do what Ron is doing," offered Harry, who saw that Ron was still ignoring everyone, but at that moment, as he kicked off from the ground to be one of the first from the Gryffindor team to be up in the air, failed to notice Crabbe and Goyle, and was almost hit by one of them by their Beater bats. Ron only managed to stay on his broom, but just _barely_.

"Harry, _he's _been on the team far longer than I have, and he almost didn't make it, and we haven't even started yet!" cried Hermione, who started to eye the changing room. Harry moved forward to block her view of it.

"Ron was just careless," said Harry quickly, and unfortunately for him, Ron was now hovering above the two of them and heard what Harry had just said.

"Careless? The first match of the season, and here you are already insulting me, and Madam Hooch hasn't even blown her whistle yet!" shouted Ron angrily from above, flying away.

"Ron, I didn't mean it that way! I only said that to reassure Hermione so she won't run away!" said Harry desperately. Seeing the look on Hermione's face let Harry knew that everything he was saying at that moment was going to pot.

"Well, if that's what you think, then maybe I _should_ just leave!" said Hermione, incensed. She started to turn on her heel, when Charla appeared and rolled her eyes as Hermione walked past.

"No surprise there," Charla muttered, walking up to an apprehensive Harry. "I guess it'll be just me and Harry bringing glory to Gryffindor tonight." After Harry made no effort to talk to her, Charla decided to join Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Ginny, who too were now hovering above.

Seeing that the team was waiting for him above, Harry took one last glance behind him to see what Hermione was going to do. It was just him now on the ground. Hermione was gone. Disappointed at Hermione's decision, Harry half-heartedly kicked off from the ground, only to have someone fly in front of him abruptly.

It was Hermione, who gave Harry the first smile, albeit it was a small one, it was still a smile nevertheless, in ages. Harry couldn't help but smile back at her.

"You're here," said Harry, still not believing what he was seeing. Hermione nodded.

"Where else would I be?" said Hermione, before flying off to hover besides Ginny, who gave her a welcoming hug.

Harry hurriedly flew to make his way to Dean and Seamus, who smiled at him nervously. Moments later, Madam Hooch appeared, and the next two minutes became a sudden blur. He tuned out the referee, who was now spouting out the rules Harry had committed to memory by now. A familiar figure from below waved to Harry, and he was surprised but glad to see that Mark was going to be doing the commentary this year.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to this year's first Quidditch match of the season, Slytherin versus Gryffindor!!" started Mark gleefully. Professor McGonagall sat behind, casting a nervous look at Harry's cousin. Cheers from all around the stadium erupted.

After Harry gave a quick wave back to Mark, he left the world behind in a matter of seconds, focusing on one thing and one thing alone: the successful capture of the Golden Snitch.

For a second, Harry thought that maybe Madam Hooch did not release the Snitch, for the life of him he could not spot it. Then, something golden fluttered past him swiftly. Harry pulled hard on his Firebolt and immediately went for the Snitch. Not long after, he sensed that he wasn't the only one.

"That Snitch is mine Scarhead!" called Malfoy, who was now flying speedily next to him. "The same applies to the Mudblood. She's as good as dead with Crabbe and Goyle on the team!" As much as he knew that he needed to have his eyes locked onto the Snitch, which was much further than he wanted it to be, Harry chanced a glance around to see where Hermione was and if she indeed was in trouble.

When he finally managed to spot Hermione's still sleek brown head, he was disconcerted to see that Malfoy was indeed telling the truth. Crabbe and Goyle were mercilessly harassing her with the Bludgers, and was surprised that Hermione held onto her broom for as long as she did.

"Seamus, Dean, Hermione needs your help!" called out Harry. The two, seeing that Hermione was being bullied, rushed to her side, sending their own Bludgers at Crabbe and Goyle. Grinning at the success and slapping high five's to each other, they failed to see the brutes pull a Dopplebeater Defense, sending Dean and Seamus spiraling down toward the ground.

"Ginny, Charla, quick, do the Hawkshead!" shouted Harry, but as the three Gryffindors flew together, the Slytherin team beat them to it and forced Hermione, Ginny, and Charla aside. Unable to swerve successfully in time, they all collided into each other, with only Charla remaining on her broom. Both Ginny and Hermione were hanging onto their brooms by their fingertips.

Ignoring taunting from the Slytherins down below, Harry rushed over to help Hermione and Ginny back onto their brooms. Ginny managed to help herself by the time he finally helped Hermione.

Before Hermione could say her thanks, Harry veered off to narrowly avoid a nasty Bludger that Crabbe sent their way.

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Charla heatedly. "That Snitch is as good as Malfoy's! Leave her alone and do your job!"

At that moment, Harry heard Mark said, rather angrily, "Uncalled for! Crabbe should be taken out for being a bloody bully! The Slytherins lead 20-0. Come on Gryffindor!"

After seeing that Hermione was all right for the time being, he soared above everyone else to see where the Snitch had gotten to for now. It looked like Malfoy was closing in on something, but something struck him as strange, and as Harry started to make his way toward where Malfoy was zeroing on what he assumed was the Snitch, Harry realized what he was doing: The Wronski Feint.

Malfoy had not spotted the Snitch, he was just pretending to. Luckily Harry did not copy him and pulled up just in time to avoid crashing into the ground, which was closer than he would have liked.

"Harry! I can't believe that you fell for that!" screamed Charla angrily nearby. Harry tried his best not to yell something back. After closing his eyes for a brief moment and taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes to see how the rest of the team was doing.

He was stunned to see Ron bleeding. Red ooze was slowly dribbling down his face. Nearby, he saw the Slytherin Chasers, Montague, Vaisey, and Urquhart chortling and pointing to Ron, who was sending them all glares more severe than the ones he had been giving Harry lately.

"Good job Crabbe!" called out Urquhart. "The Weasel deserved it after he stopped me from scoring another goal."

"Isn't that the point of being a Keeper, you idiot!" called out Ginny, and pretty soon she found herself being completely surrounded by Urquhart, Montague and Vaisey.

"Dean, Seamus, come on!" called out Harry, seeing that they were arguing between the two of them, ignoring Harry completely. He quickly flew towards them, only flying in between them when he saw that talking was not working.

"Harry, Dean aimed a Bludger at me!" screamed Seamus heatedly.

"I told you to get out of the way!" yelled Dean back. "If you only listened to me then you wouldn't have ripped your-"

"I've had enough of this!" said Seamus, flying away from Dean and Harry, who couldn't believe how their first game was turning out.

"Harry!" he heard Hermione calling to him. Thinking that maybe she was in a spot of trouble again, he left Dean behind, who stayed where he was, shaking his head.

Hermione and Charla looked to be racing each other on their brooms. It took Harry a second to realize that they were now trying the Parkin's Pincer, but Charla was completely ignoring what Harry had said back in the changing room, and she and Hermione were now the ones closing in on Vaisey, while Ginny, who somehow managed to get away from the rest of the Slytherin Chasers, was forced to fly headlong into Vaisey.

Harry knew that Hermione was not going to let Charla win, and he had to force himself to close his eyes when he saw her fly dangerously close to Vaisey, who saw this coming and flew upwards.

"Charla!" bellowed Harry angrily. Charla clearly looked taken aback at that moment.

"Harry, do not yell at me that way!" seethed Charla, ignoring Hermione's smug look. "I am your _girlfriend_. Now, I know that you treat your friends Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger like that, but I do not expect that kind of behavior-"

"For the last bloody time, they are _not_ my friends!" shouted Harry. Hermione was hovering nearby, and he saw that Ron was too, for Harry had flown near the goal posts he was guarding. Seeing their blank faces, Harry was quick to add, "Well, w-what I mean by that-"

"This team is a bloody joke," said Ron, flying away as far as he could, so long as he could still remain guarding the goal posts.

For next ten minutes, the Slytherins had managed to score forty more points, leading 60-0. Dean and Seamus, still not talking to one another, were complete rubbish, sending the Bludgers to everything but their intended targets.

Hermione, Ginny, and Charla were not faring any better. It seemed that Charla wanted to take in all the glory, which wasn't really any glory at all, since they had not managed to score even one goal. He had to break a petty fight that broke out between the three of them, and Harry flew away just to avoid getting his hair pulled.

"You're making this too bloody easy Potter!" called Malfoy gleefully, stifling a yawn. "It's like I don't even have to _try _to catch the Snitch, the rate your pathetic team is going." He couldn't take it anymore. Harry pulled his Firebolt around quickly and signaled to Madam Hooch for a timeout. "Oh, can't stand_ not_ winning for once Potter?" he sneered.

When the entire Gryffindor teamed finally gathered around Harry back on the ground, Charla immediately started to go off.

"Why are we even here? We need to get back up there. They are killing us out there!" she protested.

"Yes I agree, and there is no point returning if you lot continue the way you are acting right now," said Harry, and the rest of the team looked at him, flabbergasted. "Malfoy is right for once. At this rate we're going, he doesn't even have to catch the Snitch to win!"

"It's not like you're doing a bang-up job," retorted Ron irately. "What are you doing up there, just enjoying the view?"

"Fine, if you all want to just give up and leave, do so, _go_!" said Harry fuming. No one said a word nor made any motion to leave. "We might as well not have bothered getting out of our beds, the way we're just letting them fly all over us."

"Harry," said Dean, shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe we weren't meant to win this one."

"With that kind of attitude, of course not," replied Harry, who started to calm down. "Look, I know that there are many personal dramas going on between a few of us, and I was probably hoping too much when I thought we could put those differences aside, the way we have been during practices. If you all truly do not want to continue, I will have to grin and bear it. Its better we just quit now and not risk anyone getting hurt severely. There really is no point of going back out there just to look like a bunch of argumentative fools. We might as well save face." As Harry turned to make his way back to the changing room, he felt a tug on his Quidditch robes. It was Hermione.

"Don't tell me the person whose never given up the fight again Voldemort has finally found something he wants to quit at?" said Hermione softly. Then, with a grin, she added, "I mean come on, it's Quidditch! It has to be somewhat easier than fighting Voldemort." Harry glanced around at his teammates. He was amazed to see even Ron smiling encouragingly at him.

"Well, what do you say team? Shall we give this match one more try? Give the Slytherins a taste of their own medicine?" asked Harry, and they all cheered together for the very first time. "Dean and Seamus, Bludger Backbeat. Ron, Double Eight Loop sounds good about now. Ginny, Hermione, Charla-"

"We can try the Parkin's Pincer again," said Ginny enthusiastically.

"Great," said Harry, grinning.

"And maybe the Porskoff Ploy even," added Hermione, looking encouraged.

"Brilliant," said Harry, his grin growing wider.

As Dean and Seamus were the first to fly back up, shaking hands, ending their own feud, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Look you two, I'm sorry for-"

"We have a Quidditch match to win," said Ron, flying past him. Hermione soon followed. When he saw an agitated-looking Charla heading towards him, Harry jumped back onto his Firebolt and motioned to Madam Hooch that they were to resume playing. She blew her whistle, startling the Slytherin team back to resume their positions.

"Care for another slaughter Scarhead?" taunted Malfoy, flying up to the same height as Harry.

"Ready to be blown off of your Nimbus Two-Thousand and One Malfoy?" replied Harry, looking down at Hermione, Ginny, and Charla successfully pulling off their Parkin's Pincer. To avoid colliding with Charla, Urquhart had to swerve violently down and narrowly missed hitting one of the goal posts. Ginny was the first to finally score a goal for Gryffindor.

"Yes! One for Gryffindor!" said Mark eagerly. "Go Ginny!" Cheers erupted finally from the Gryffindors in the stands.

To Harry's utter amazement, the Gryffindor Chasers had also managed to pull a Porskoff Ploy. It was Charla who was carrying the Quaffle, with Vaisey and Montague tailing her, thinking that she was trying to escape them to score, but at the last second threw the Quaffle downwards to Hermione, who was flying below and caught it. To everyone's amazement, and probably to Hermione the most, she had managed to score a goal against Slytherin's Keeper Bletchley, who began to swear loudly.

"Go Hermione!" shouted Harry happily, and it wasn't just him who was cheering for her. Even Ron was cheering!

"Hermione Granger has scored yet another goal for Gryffindor!" screamed Mark ecstatically. The score is now 60-20!" Ginny and Hermione weren't the only ones doing splendidly. Ron had managed to pull the Double Eight Loop, an impressive show of swerving around all three goal posts at high speed to block numerous Quaffles.

It was when the Gryffindors, against all odds, had managed to now lead 70-90 Harry had finally spotted the Snitch a mere ten feet away. Luckily at that moment Malfoy was so distracted by all the success the Gryffindor team was finally having that he did not see it, and Harry sped right towards it.

Harry's fingers were just inches away, when Malfoy tore his attention away and saw what Harry was flying towards. Harry, whose attention was now solely on the Snitch, did not see Malfoy sneak his wand out of his robes and aimed a spell right at him to stop him from getting the Snitch. The only thing that tore his eyes away from the Snitch was the oncoming spell, and before Harry could fly upwards to avoid it, Hermione had flown in front of him and prevented the curse from hitting him and she was hit with it instead, thrown off her broom and steadily plummeting down.

At that instant, Harry was faced with a dilemma: With the Snitch just a few feet away from his grasp, all that he needed to do was fly forward and they would win the match against Slytherin, but that meant that he could not fly down and save Hermione from falling down to her death. No one else was available to help her. Ron was busy defending the goals against Montague, Vaisey, and Urquhart, who were bent out of revenge to score a goal against him, Dean and Seamus were trying their hardest aiming their Bludgers at them, and Ginny and Charla were trying to execute the difficult Reverse Pass.

With Harry hesitating slightly, out of the corner of his eye he saw darting pass him a maliciously grinning Malfoy, who was now closer to Snitch. At that moment, a certain move popped into Harry's head: The Plumpton Pass. Instead of just scooping the Snitch up his sleeve, Harry hoped that pulling off this move would also scoop up Hermione, not into his sleeve, but into his arms and safely onto his Firebolt. Harry knew that he had no other choice, and urged his broom forward the hardest he's ever done.

Malfoy being distracted by this never attempted move was just what Harry wanted, and at the very exact same moment, Harry scooped up both the Snitch and Hermione, who plopped down hard onto the Firebolt, which did not break but groaned at the sudden drop and the change of the load it was now carrying.

Hermione glanced around her, clutching at her side, a deep gash on her right. "Hermione, are you all right?" asked Harry, ignoring the joyous cheers and the rest of the Gryffindors celebrating their win, even Mark screaming happily, and _very_ loudly.

"Harry, I'm fine!" said Hermione, trying her best to look okay, but winced at the pain that the deep gash was giving her. Harry slowly flew down and carefully helped Hermione off his broom.

"No, you're not," protested Harry. "Just wait 'til I get my hands on Malfoy-"

"It's nothing that Madam Pomfrey can't mend," assured Hermione, turning to face the oncoming crowd of Gryffindors who came to congratulate them.

"Are you _sure_?" pressed Harry.

"Hermione, Harry we _won_!" shouted Ron, running up to them. Seeing Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Neville, and even a jovial looking Luna coming forward to congratulate them, it finally hit them.

"We _won_?" repeated Hermione, completely astonished. "We actually _won_?"

Remembering that it was him and not Malfoy who had caught the Snitch, Harry started to grin as big as he did when he saw Hermione score her very first goal in a Quidditch match.

"See Ron! I told you I could learn the difference between a Parkin's Pincer and a Porskoff Ploy!" said Hermione excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Yes, Hermione, you did, brilliant!" said Ron, their win obviously making him forget his anger towards Hermione.

Hermione now turned to Harry, who was now being hugged roughly by an exultant Hagrid.

"I knew yeh three could do it!" boomed Hagrid.

"Harry, I did it! I didn't fall off once, well, not counting that time Malfoy- well you know, but still, I did it! I stayed on my broom!" said Hermione gleefully.

"And thank you for that Hermione, you really didn't need to do that!" protested Harry, raising an eyebrow at her. "He could've used a much more dangerous curse-"

"Well, with you on the team, I knew no harm could have come to me," replied Hermione, smiling gratefully.

"Same here," agreed Harry. "In fact, it was because of you I caught the Snitch. You conquered your fear of flying Hermione. I'm so proud to have you on the team." Hermione was now blushing profusely.

Before she could say anything else, Harry saw her being pulled away by a delighted Luna, who waved her wand and started to send red and gold sparks high above them. A few of the Ravenclaws watched her in confusion. Luna didn't seem to care that she was celebrating for a different house. Despite her pain, Hermione couldn't help but laugh out jubilantly.

Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Ginny were nearby, and Seamus grabbed him, clapping him happily on the back.

"Harry, that was simply brilliant!" he yelled merrily over the loud noise of everyone else celebrating. Brilliantly caught Snitch. Why didn't you tell us you were going to pull a Plumpton Pass?"

"I didn't know I was going to do it until the very last second," said Harry, laughing. "I didn't even think I was going to pull it off at all!"

"Not to mention you managed to save Hermione at the same time?" said Dean incredulously. Harry saw Ron glance away at the mention of this. "Nice one mate!"

"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure all of you would have done the same thing of you weren't all busy doing an exceptional job of helping me win!" added Harry.

"Which I didn't think was possible at first, to be perfectly honest," started Ginny. "But we pulled through, each and every one of us!" The five of them cheered together.

"Malfoy's now talking his way out of detention from Professor McGonagall. You know, for using his wand during the match. Completely uncalled for," said Ron, who to his delight saw Malfoy sulking away from their Transfiguration teacher. Like the Snitch, he failed at another thing and obviously was going to serve his detention.

"Serves him right," said Ginny, narrowing her eyes.

Harry turned to see Malfoy walking past the Slytherin team, who looked beside themselves with fury.

"I can't wait to rub this in Malfoy's face the moment I get him alone," said Ron gleefully. He and the others shook their heads and double up in laughter.

"Oh Ron," said Ginny, rolling her eyes at her brother.

'What, it's not like you wouldn't do the same thing, given everything he's done," replied Ron, raising an eyebrow. Ginny gave in and nodded.

Harry and Hermione had somehow gotten pushed out of the happy circle that had formed around them, and so the two of them were now standing all alone behind the stands. Hermione was practically dancing around the Quidditch pitch, momentarily forgetting her injury. She turned to see Harry watching her amusedly, and once more started shouting, "Harry, we won, _we _won!"

The exhilaration filling her completely of winning at her first match, Hermione threw her arms around Harry, and seconds later kissed Harry blissfully on the lips.

Realizing what she had just done, Hermione opened her eyes wide. At first, it was because of her act of kissing Harry in all of her happiness, but it was now because of what Harry was doing. He was kissing _her _back.

Harry didn't know what made him do it. The same light-headed feeling he felt when Hermione kissed him the first time returned, and strangely he did not want particular kiss to end.

Maybe it was the same thing that made Hermione kiss him, the delight of actually pulling through and winning against Slytherin, but, unlike Hermione, he had a girlfriend. Wait, there was Adonis, Harry thought, and they finally broke away from their kiss. Glancing around, they were both relieved to see that no one had seen them. It was just in time too, for Ginny, Dean, and Seamus had spotted them and pulled them back into the celebrating circle. Harry and Hermione did not see each other again until the two of them managed to get back to the Gryffindor common room.

As bottles of Butterbeer was being passed around, Harry finally spotted Hermione sitting by herself on one of the squashy armchairs, an unopened Butterbeer in her hand. Sensing that someone was watching her, she tore her eyes from the fire that was blazing in front of her and turned to look at Harry, who did not break his stare.

Throughout the night, as Harry and Hermione were taken away from their spots and congratulated numerous times by different people, both kept eyeing each other, as if doing so would help them figure out why the other did what they did.

As it drawing close to midnight, and Professor McGonagall came in twice to tell them that they would need to cut their celebrating short and head straight to bed, Harry could not find Hermione in the common room and figured that he needed some time alone and decided to take a late night walk in the corridors. He knew he wasn't going to get any peace heading up to the boy's dormitory, for he knew they would still be celebrating up there.

Harry knew that he was taking a big chance and would most likely get caught by someone taking a stroll that late at night, but Harry didn't care. The memory of Hermione kissing him earlier was now haunting him.

Why did she really do it? And more importantly, Harry wondered, even with a girlfriend of his own, why did Hermione kissing him feel so much better than when Charla did it? And why did he kiss her back?

Speaking of Charla, Harry suddenly realized that he didn't see Charla when they all returned to the common room. He didn't remember seeing her back at the Quidditch pitch when they first started to celebrate their win either. Where could she have gone? It looked like she was pulling yet another one of her disappearing acts.

As he rounded a corner, someone had grabbed him from behind and into a dimly lit corner. Thinking it was Snape who had caught him wandering out past the allowed hours, Harry froze and refused to turn around. He didn't even need to bother turning around, for whoever it was who grabbed did it for him, and pulled him into deep kiss.

His first thought was that it was Hermione, who had followed him and wanted to finish what she had started back at the Quidditch pitch, and Harry found himself deepening the kiss. The sudden sound of someone gasping nearby made Harry pull away from it. Harry was caught, and knew that he now was going to face the wrath of Charla.

But it was not Charla who was standing there, standing immobile a few feet away. It was Hermione, and glancing down, he noticed that her deep gash was bandaged up. Hermione had just returned from the hospital wing, that's why she was not in the common room. Harry slowly turned to see who it was that he was just snogging with. It was a smirking Charla, who reached out to hold Harry's hand.

"Bloody hell Harry, I've never been kissed that way before," said Charla, winking. Harry ignored her and turned to face Hermione.

"H-Hermione?" whispered Harry, clearly not believing what just happened.

"I-I thought, back at the Quidditch pitch," started Hermione, tears brimming her eyes. "Y-you…you…" As Harry wrenched his hand out of Charla to reach out for Hermione instead, Hermione whirled around and scampered away back to the common room, her head buried in her hands, trying her best not to cry, but failed.

"What happened at the Quidditch pitch?" probed Charla, walking in front of Harry, casting a suspicious look over him.

"Nothing," said Harry, making his way to the common room as well. A few feet away was Hermione, who clambered through the portrait hole, a frazzled Fat Lady looking down at her. He could hear Charla running after him.

"Harry!" she called, but Harry quickly muttered the password and sprinted after Hermione, who was almost to the staircase to the girls' dormitory.

"Hermione, wait! I thought it was _you_ back there!" he called, but Hermione refused to listen and had disappeared up the stairs. Moments later, Charla appeared by his side.

"Harry, what are you doing? Why are you chasing after her?" demanded Charla crossly.

"I'm turning in," said Harry, who quickly made his way to his own dormitory. It was at that moment he truly hated that there was no charm to prevent girls from following him up the stairs, as Charla was continuing to follow him, even when he entered the dormitory, startling Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Ron, who were still up celebrating.

Thinking it was Professor McGonagall coming back to lecture them for still being up, Ron dove for his four poster bed. When he saw that it was Charla instead, he frowned at her.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he demanded, climbing out of his bed and heading straight for Charla, who was now sitting on top of Harry's own four poster, something that Harry did not look happy about.

"I'm his girlfriend, I have every right to be here," snapped Charla, who started to pull the bed hangings shut, only to be stopped by Harry.

Judging from their distressed expressions on their faces, Dean, Seamus, and Neville could not believe who was in their dormitory.

"But you're a girl, you're not allowed to be in here," said Harry shortly. "If McGonagall were to catch you here-"

"Oh _please_, that old windbag?" replied Charla, yawning as she slowly laid down onto Harry's bed. "I don't care even in the slightest."

"That _old windbag_ happens to be one of my favourite teachers," said Harry quietly. After seeing that she clearly was not welcome, Charla sat up and hopped off of Harry's bed.

"Fine, fine, if you nancy boys are so scared of McGonagall, I'll leave then," said Charla, who even though looked as cross as Harry at that moment, turned to peck Harry on the cheek before skipping out of the dormitory. "Good night Harry," they all heard her say before closing the door behind her softly.

"Harry, what were you thinking, bringing her in here?" demanded Ron, who returned back to his bed. "We could've gotten into so much trouble if McGonagall caught-"

"I didn't, she followed me," retorted Harry, who started to change out of his Quidditch robes.

"N-nice job catching that Snitch Harry," said Neville suddenly, hoping to keep it civil between Harry and Ron. Unfortunately, it didn't work, for Ron suddenly reached out and yanked his bed hangings shut.  
"Thanks Neville," said Harry, smiling tiredly. "And good job everyone," he added, even though he knew that Ron wouldn't care. Dean and Seamus smiled back.

Harry didn't remember falling asleep, and knew that the sun had risen far too quickly than he would have liked, for it did not feel as if he had slept a wink the night before. Last night's events had completely exhausted him to the point where upon waking up, Harry contemplated skipping his classes for the day just to sleep in.

Finally sitting up, he saw that it was just him who remained in the dormitory. Everyone else had already left for breakfast. Grabbing his wristwatch, to his horror Harry saw that he did not have enough time to grab even a quick breakfast.

Harry's stomach was grumbling hungrily constantly, much to his embarrassment when it would not stop making noises in his History of Magic and Double Potions classes (which Snape kept making particularly nasty remarks about it). He could not concentrate taking copious notes in the former and almost created another disastrous potion in the latter, but was saved just in time. When lunchtime rolled around, he was the first to take a seat at the bench, something that Ron usually beat him to.

When Harry had reached his Double Defense Against the Dark Arts class, he was immensely relieved to hear his stomach happy and content, noise-free. As he made his way to the door that led to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, he saw Hermione, and was about to make his way over to her to continue explaining what transpired, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that she wasn't alone. Adonis Quinlen was with her, and spotting Harry, pulled Hermione towards him and planted a kiss on her.

To his astonishment, Hermione did not pull back, especially when Harry knew that she too had spotted Harry nearby. In fact, she pulled Adonis closer. Not wanting to witness this anymore and the feeling as if someone had punched him overtook Harry, who hurried to the inside of the classroom.

Not noticing who it was he was sitting next to, Harry muttered to himself, "Hermione was kissing Adonis."

"What?" asked a startled voice next to him. Harry turned to see that it was a very baffled Ron who he had taken a seat next to. "Hermione kissed _who_?"

"Adonis," said Harry, still not believing it himself.

"No, I don't believe you," said Ron stubbornly.

"Why the hell would I make that kind of thing up?" asked Harry, perplexed at Ron's determination to stick to that whole choice thing. He did see, on more than one occasion, Charla kiss him.

"It's all just a cover-up, for what's really happening, between you and Hermione," snapped back Ron, turning to face Professor Kinsor now, who had just entered the room.

"Ron, I just saw them_ snogging_ outside of the classroom!" countered Harry angrily. At that moment, everyone in the classroom turn to look at Harry, even Ron.

Before Ron could mutter another word, Professor Kinsor cleared her throat loudly. "Mr. Potter, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" At that moment, Hermione walked in, blushing slightly and Harry feverishly shook his head. "Well, then, if no one else has anything to say, let's get started on another lesson shall we?" Everyone nodded, especially Harry. "Now, would anyone happen to know what a Pogrebin is?"

Everyone assumed that it was going to be Hermione who would know this, but another hand had shot up in the air, actually beating her. Apparently she too assumed that no one else would know and wasn't in a rush to answer. Even though it was his own hand, Harry still couldn't believe that he knew the answer. He remembered reading about the Pogrebin a few days ago. Luckily, he could still recall what he read. Something about seeing Hermione and Adonis kissing fired up some sort of competition with Hermione within him.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," said Professor Kinsor, surprised as well, but smiling amiably at him. "Go right ahead."

Clearing his throat, Harry began. "The Pogrebin is a Russian demon. It's barely a foot tall, with a hairy body but a smooth, oversized grey head. When it crouches, the Pogrebin resembles a shiny, round rock." Everyone's gaze immediately made its way towards the front of the classroom, where Professor Kinsor was at, for lying next to her on the floor were dozens of shiny round rocks. No one paid attention to them until now, and nervous coughing and stirring could be heard.

"Go on, continue Mr. Potter," urged Professor Kinsor, ignoring her uneasy-looking students. Harry nodded slightly before continuing on.

"They are attracted to humans and enjoy tailing them, staying in their shadow and crouching quickly should the shadow's owner decide to turn around," continued Harry.

"You know that feeling you get as if someone is following you, but the moment you turn around, you see nothing out of the ordinary?" asked Professor Kinsor. Only a few nodded. "You see, it's the Pogrebin! Clever little demons, aren't they?" When no one replied, she motioned for Harry to continue.

"Lastly, if a Pogrebin is allowed to tail a human for many hours, a sense of great futility will overcome its prey, who will eventually fall into a state of lethargy and despair. When the victim stops walking and sinks to their knees to weep at the pointlessness of it all, the Pogrebin will leap upon them and attempt to devour them," finished Harry, gulping loudly.

"Ten points to Gryffindor. That was excellent Harry, excellent." Harry turn to smirk at Hermione, who looked simply infuriated. "Everyone up to the front with me now!" asked Professor Kinsor, but no one moved. "Extra credit to the first person who comes up here," she offered, hoping someone would be enticed.

Not even Hermione stirred, but when she saw Harry starting to make his way to front, incensed that Harry had for once beaten her at an academic question, raced up to the front of the classroom. She made it just in time, for Harry was right at her heels.

"Right, extra credit for you Miss Granger," said Professor Kinsor, and Hermione turned to smirk right back at Harry. Stepping between Harry and Hermione, she motioned for everyone else to come forward as well.

Craning his neck for Hermione to hear him, Harry whispered, "You were closer to the front."

"You probably had some notes hidden when you answered her question," replied Hermione, glaring.  
"Would everyone please pick a rock, any rock, with your back turned to it!" said Professor Kinsor loudly, motioning to the shiny round rocks, innocent looking, for the time being. Slowly, everyone made their way to one, even Harry and Hermione, who fought for the biggest looking Pogrebin.

"I saw it first," said Hermione, when Harry had reached it first this time.

"You probably couldn't handle one this size," riposted Harry smugly.

"I could've handled it better than you," rejoinder back Hermione.

"All right, does everyone have their backs turned? Good. Now start to walk around a bit, remembering to keep your backs turned." Professor Kinsor called, glancing tautly at Harry and Hermione. "As much as I know none of you would not like to, keep your back turned. I have managed to capture the fiercest of Pogrebins, so there wouldn't be a need to have your backs turned for that long. Should you keep your backs turned, these particular Pogrebins should start to tail you. Those of you who are the first to be successful should start to feel lethargic."

Professor Kinsor wasn't kidding. Harry made sure he was going to be the first to have his Pogrebin start to tail him, but having the feeling of despair overcome him made him think twice about his decision, even if that meant letting Hermione win this one.

Glimpsing at Hermione, Harry saw that Hermione's Pogrebin had also begun to tail her, but unlike his, Hermione's was about to make its move and leap onto her, for Hermione had made the mistake of sinking down to her knees and was now weeping. Professor Kinsor was busy helping a hysteric Neville up, for his Pogrebin had managed to take a nibble of his leg, and it was bleeding slightly.

Before it could take to devouring Hermione, who did not see what her Pogrebin was about to do, Harry used a Stupefying Charm against it, and was delighted to see that kicking his own was also another good strategy against them.

Immediately Hermione stood up. Seeing what Harry just did, Professor Kinsor excitedly made her way over to the two of them.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter! You were the first to discover that a simple Stupefying Charm does the trick with these Pogrebins! Another ten points to Gryffindor! Everyone else follow suit now!"

Instead of looking thankful, Hermione looked simply irate at yet again being beaten by Harry, and stormed out of the classroom. Only Harry and Professor Kinsor saw this, for the rest of the class were busy with Stupefying their own Pogrebins.

"I was just about to Stupefy mine, you didn't give me chance!" shouted Hermione over her shoulder. Harry immediately started to run after her.

"And when was that? When it would have already started to have a snack, courtesy of your leg?" yelled back Harry. Before Hermione could reach the door, and before Harry could reach her, Professor Kinsor had grabbed the two of them and dragged them into her office, slamming the door behind them.

Harry and Hermione actually glanced at each other fearfully, for this was the first time that Professor Kinsor showed her anger, and both felt immensely guilty seeing that it was them who had pushed her to showing it.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, care to explain what it is that has caused this obvious rift between the two of you, something that while I do not like to involve myself in my students personal affairs, when it endangers the lives of my other students, I must take action?" asked Professor Kinsor lividly.

"Endanger the lives of the other students?" repeated Hermione, perplexed. "What do you mean Professor?"

"I wouldn't have expected you to notice Miss Granger," still looking cross. "When you were crossing the classroom in a huff, you blocked Mr. Weasley's Stupefying Charm and his Pogrebin had leaped upon his arm. Had I not seen this, Mr. Weasley would be missing his left arm right now." Hermione let out a startled gasp.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," began Hermione, but Professor Kinsor held up her right hand. "It's not me you should be apologizing to right now, Miss Granger. A visit to Mr. Weasley in the hospital wing would be most appropriate." Hermione nodded.

"Are you going to expel me?" asked Hermione quietly.

"Merlin's Beard, why would I ever do that? I'm not Professor Snape," said Professor Kinsor, whose face finally began to soften.

"Thank you Professor," said Hermione gratefully.

"Again Miss Granger, it is not me who you should be thanking. If it wasn't for Mr. Potter here, had I decided to follow Professor's Snape method of punishment, you wouldn't even be here in one piece, more like bits and pieces, to be expelled," said Professor Kinsor. Hermione turned to Harry.

"Thank you," she muttered softly.

Thinking that Harry was going to start arguing, Professor Kinsor quickly added, "And Mr. Potter, I expect you to apologize to Mr. Longbottom. In your haste to follow Miss Granger, you managed to trample upon the leg that his Pogrebin nibbled into." Harry was horrified.

"Professor, I didn't realize-"

"But now you know, and I expect you to visit him in the hospital wing as well," replied Professor Kinsor, her voice now back to how it normally was. "Now, if you two are not going to explain to me why this discord had occurred, I'd like for you to leave."

"You're kicking us out of the classroom?" asked Hermione, dumbfounded. "But Professor, we really, really are sorry-"

"This lessons over," said Professor Kinsor, pointing to her clock behind her. She was right. It was dinnertime now.

"Oh," said Hermione, discomfited. "Well, we better head on our way."

"Separately I hope," said Professor Kinsor. Harry and Hermione turned to look at her in confusion. "Unless you two have miraculously made up, I expect you two would be tempted to start bickering again if you were to leave together." They nodded and Hermione, being the closest to the door, made her way out first.

After waiting for a couple of minutes, Harry started to make his way out as well. When he had reached the door, he turned to say good-bye to Professor Kinsor. He was startled to see that she had followed him.

"Is there anything else Professor?" asked Harry anxiously, thinking that maybe she was going to punish him. But instead, Professor Kinsor laid a hand onto Harry's right shoulder.

"Look, I know that it's too soon to, but I sincerely hope that whatever's happened between you and Miss Granger, that you patch it up soon. Before it's too late," she said softly, squeezing Harry's shoulder. "I know what you're going through."

"Professor?" said Harry, frowning. "What do you mean you know-"

"If you don't hurry, you'll miss your dinner," said Professor Kinsor, releasing her grip on Harry's shoulder. After seeing that Harry was clearly not making any movement toward the door, she gently pushed him toward it.

"Yes, Professor," said Harry, finding himself being pushed away. Only when Professor Kinsor bade him good-bye and shut the door of her classroom shut did Harry start to make his way downstairs to the Great Hall.

As he took a seat next to Dean and Seamus, who were discussing where they had got bitten by their Pogrebins, Harry found himself just sitting there, something completely opposite from what he was doing only hours earlier, which was stuffing his face.

Harry thought he heard Dean ask him what the matter was, but he just shook his head and Dean resumed chatting away with Seamus about their injuries. What did Professor Kinsor mean when she said that she knew what he was going through? She seemed like such a cheery, never gloomy sort of person, someone who would never get into the sort of predicament that he now found himself with Hermione.

For the first time since sitting down, Harry noticed Hermione sitting nearby across from him, her arms wrapped around Adonis, who he too did not notice. It didn't end there, for right that second, he felt someone's arms wrapped around him and saw that Charla was sitting next to him, chatting away about her day, clearly not noticing that Harry was not paying any attention to her in the slightest but to Hermione instead.

Hermione noticed this too, and she too was now ignoring Adonis and was staring back at Harry. The memory of their kiss soon flooded Harry's mind, and the next thing Harry knew, he tore away from Charla, who looked affronted at Harry's sudden action.

Being this close to Hermione after what happened at the Quidditch pitch was too much for him, and he hastily made his way out of the Great Hall, not caring that his stomach had started to make loud noises once more, or that even after he left, Hermione had continued to watch him, a certain look in her eyes. All that Harry knew was that it wasn't a look of anger, but the very same look Hermione gave him before she had kissed him last night, a look that would be the cause of another restless night for Harry.


End file.
